The Embrace of God
by ExilEden
Summary: Tohru ran away after a tearful discovery. In her blind need for consolation she ends up in Akito’s manipulative clutches. Believing she can change him, she accepts his offer to live at the Honke. Little did she know the possessive God has a secret agenda.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Bad Dream?

**The Embrace of God**

**Summary**: Waking up in the middle of the night, Tohru went downstairs for a drink of water when she heard the Rat, the Cat and the Dog in a deep conversation about a familiar girl who sounded troublesome, like a burden to them...coming to the horrifying realization that they're talking about her, she tearfully runs off into the rain without a second thought, away from the home she was so used to and into the waiting arms of none other than...God?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**Chapter One**: **A Bad Dream?**

_That house seemed so peaceful...so quiet...and so dark..._

Thunder roared above in the sky as gray rain clouds slowly drifted together, the promise of a heavy downpour evident. A light shower has already started sprinkling on the trees and rooftops of many houses as the wind blustered against the brown branches of trees. The neighborhood was silent as nothing stirred in the middle of the night but a girl...

A pair of bluish-green eyes fluttered open as a rumble from outside woke her up. Checking the digital clock beside her bed, Tohru rubbed her eyes tiredly and read _12:25_. She had fallen asleep after taking a bath and now as she glanced around her darkened room Tohru's eyes drifted towards the half-open window. _Did I leave it open?_ She wondered before flipping her bed sheets apart and stepping into the softness of her fluffy light-blue slippers.

Tohru walked towards her window and gently slid it closed. Watching the rain pelt against the smooth cold glass brought a numbing calmness over her. The sky was at its darkest hour, which made it impossible to see the details of the trees around the house save for their branches that stretched ominously outwards toward the skies. Feeling the dryness of her throat Tohru thirsted for a glass of cool refreshing water.

Unfortunately she forgot to refill her cup the night before so she had to go downstairs to refill her cup. Talking the plastic cup that sat next to her digital clock Tohru silently tiptoed out of her room and slowly made her way over to the top of the stairs. She was cautious as not to disturb any of her housemates at she started down. She blinked in surprise when her eyes saw that the closed kitchen entry had shimmering light escape through the narrow bottom of the shoji door. _I wonder who could be up at this hour?_ Tohru wondered as she walked closer. As Tohru reached to slide the door open her ears caught traces of sentences that were being spoken. And by the sound of it, the speaker was talking to someone else...

"_...and she's always got that one hell of an annoying smile on her face whenever she sees me..._"

"_She is such a burden to us...ever since we met her..._"

"_...whatever, I don't know how much more I can stand with this...she thinks that I need her or something...just cause I'm the cat!_"

"_...but you know, you would think that they're so much alike...but she is truly an annoyance..._"

"_...now, now, let's not speak about Tohru-chan like this..._"

"_...but don't you think she's a nuisance, Shigure?_"

"_...well, somewhat, but we must never tell her about what our true opinions are. Under all that make believe_ _happiness her heart would break for sure...and she has nowhere else to go..._"

Tohru had to stifle a shuddering gasp that came from her mouth as her other hand clutched the shoji door handle tightly. Never before has she been spoken about like this. But all coherent thoughts from the mind have vanished leaving a tearful, shivering girl in its wake. _Shigure-san. Sohma-kun. Kyo-kun._ They all thought she was annoying and was tired of her. _B-but I never knew..._ her head throbbed painfully. Tohru didn't if it was from standing in her pajamas out in the cold hall or from what she just heard, but all she wanted to do right now was cry all these frustrating emotions of reject, lose and disbelief from her heart.

They all _hated_ her.

They thought she was a _burden_...

Ever since she met them...

She never felt this kind of deep overwhelming sadness and anxiety before. Except maybe from that time when Kyo-kun transformed into the real cat spirit two years and a half ago. And when her mother died in that tragic and unexpected car crash...

As the thunder rumbled on, Tohru slowly let go of her firm grip on the shoji-door and cried as her back softly hit the wall with a faint thud. Sobbing into her hands, her back slid down against the wall as her weak knees finally couldn't hold her dead weight anymore. This was just too much to take in at once...she needed to go somewhere else. She needed to escape this suffocating emotion that gripped at her heart and made crystal tears slide down her porcelain cheeks in an endless waterfall.

Letting out one last lose intake of breath Tohru dropped her cup on the floor as she fought to hold back the bile that's threatened to spill. Swallowing the lump in her throat Tohru stood up using the wall for support as her knees couldn't carry her anymore. She was frozen in dread and fear. What would they do to her now?

Tohru wanted to run from this dark house. Gathering up all the strength she had left from her unvoiced bawl Tohru staggered towards the back door and thrust it open, nearly getting blown down by the harsh gust. Biting her lip, she wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes and bravely walked outside, shutting the door behind her. She was leaving behind all her sadness, astonishment and heartache back at that house.

She never looked back...

---

Shrub branches whipped at her legs and arms, creating angry streaks of red here and there. But she couldn't feel anything. Not anymore; she left all of her emotions back in that dark house. Now, all that took the place of her feelings is a sensation of numbness. There were long cuts all over her where skin was exposed; her pajama was ripped and torn, and parts of it had clung stubbornly to the wide branches that lashed at her.

Her hair was a mess as well. Sometime during her mindless dash away from that house, her brown hair had fell from its clip so now it clung to her soaked skin. Every part of Tohru ached in pain from that entire running as her muscles became unbearably sore. She hadn't known where to run to; her actions were based entirely upon impulse and the need to get away.

Tohru's eyes felt heavy as she finally saw a house...no, it was a cluster of houses. Their rooftops and the windows looked oddly familiar, yet Tohru was too exhausted to rummage around through her memory. Now was not the time. Staggering to the house that was the closest, Tohru weakly knocked against the shoji door.

The last thing she felt before collapsing into the silhouette of the figure that stood in front of her were two slender arms holding her by the shoulders as her head rested on the figure's chest. Her conscience became no more as her vision slowly blurred and faded into oblivion.

"I warned you that this day would come, Honda-san...and now look at yourself...I was right the whole time...wasn't I?"

---

**A/N**: Okay, before you say anything, I have not determined what the MAIN pairing will be. You'll have to review and give suggestions or I'll go by my own pairing instincts. BTW, if anyone would like to be a...um, I'm not sure if there is a term for this, but...someone who suggest ideas...yeah, I just know that there'll be point where I'll get jumped by rabid plot bunnies and that's when an idea-suggestion would come in handy...

Review and tell me what you think, please!

-AmEva


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think that I would get so much. Also, for those of you who are wondering if I'm ever going to update **G.A.T.O.** (God and the Onigiri). I will eventually, but right now I'm more focused on finishing the fics that have more chapters. After those stories are labeled as completed, I'll move onto the ones that I've started. However, I may work on the ones that have fewer chapters when time permits. ; I really need to get more organized…

Anyways, when I read the reviews, most of the reviewers asked that I should make this an **Akiru** Fic, so it is officially confirmed! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I'm merely a contributor to Furuba fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **The Morning After**

_Tohru's eyes felt heavy as she finally saw a house...no, it was a cluster of houses. They rooftops and the windows looked oddly familiar, yet Tohru was too exhausted to ponder through her memory. Now was not the time. Staggering to the house that was the closest, Tohru weakly knocked against the shoji door._

_The last thing she felt before collapsing into the silhouette of the figure that stood in front of her were two slender arms holding her by the shoulders as her head rested on the figure's chest. Her conscience became no more as her vision slowly blurred and faded into oblivion._

"_I warned you that this day would come, Honda-san...and now look at yourself...I was right the whole time...wasn't I?"_

The rain has come to a gradual cease as the night slowly passed. Now as the droplets of rain clung onto the spring leaves that grew by the Honke, a cluster of canaries perched on the branches chirping away at their song. The atmosphere was thin as the grass dew glittered vibrantly reflecting the sun's early morning rays that peeked out from behind several lightly shadowed clouds.

It was a gorgeous morning after last night's heavy rainfall.

An isolated figure fully clad in a traditional kimono embellished with dark fuchsia silk sat on the veranda outside his room. He had woken up earlier than usual today, due to the fact that he couldn't get much sleep in his head from what occurred last night. Tohru Honda had wandered into his estate looking battered with scratches and cuts all over her body. Her night attire was torn in various places mostly around the sleeves and pants but they were minor compared to the torn look in her faded eyes.

His first impulse was to throw her aside and go back to bed, but it was raining so hard and Hatori or one of the maids would have discovered her bruised form in the morning sooner or later. So, to avoid questions regarding why a bruised Tohru Honda was laying unconscious right outside his room, Akito thought twice and decided to bring her indoors. He didn't do much after that, except for laying out a simple but dry resting mat on the tatami floor and setting her sleeping form on it. He was lighter than her due to his weak-conditioned health, which made it difficult lifting her, so he settled for dragging her inside instead. He was positive the welts that appeared on her skin wouldn't bother her _too_ much when she woke up. It'll be the cuts and slashes that'll spell a-g-o-n-y for Tohru.

Making sure that she was at least _dry _with that blanket, he callously unfolded a covering for her before he yawned and crept back into his bed — which was only about five feet away from where she slept.

There was no sympathy he felt for the weakened girl; rather it gave him a slight thrill to see her like this; hurt, both emotionally and physically, and damaged. It was a sight to see compared to the usual times he encountered before when she was all 'perfect'.

He knew this kind of event would happen sooner or later. It was just a matter of time before the full realization of what she got herself ensnared in drove into her skull. And when it did, she ran to the only person who had been truthful about the curse since the beginning: Akito Sohma.

At this moment the Head of the Clan was pondering over the subject of what to do with her. It won't be wise to dispose of her at this very moment, perhaps later? No. He was too light to carry her body and like hell was he ever going to exhaust himself by dragging her around again. Hatori was going to check up on him soon and he had to do something to hide her body or the Dragon will be drilling him in the head with endless questions like: What is Honda-san doing here at the Honke? How did she end up in _your_ room? Did you do anything 'bad' to her? He'll never hear the end of Hatori's lecture and one of Akito's top pet-peeves were getting lectures from the Dragon even though he was his good doctor…

Akito's musings were interrupted suddenly by a low moan sounding from inside his room. The girl must have woken up. '_Great, maybe now I can get rid of her…_' He thought anxiously and stood up. He walked to the shoji door that lead to his room and slid it open slightly, peeking inside to see if she was truly awake or only sounding a dream. His eyes were met with the fragile form of the eighteen yr. old girl who had run to him in tears last night.

---

Tohru's eyes fluttered open as a melody from outside drifted to her ears. As she turned to lie on her back, a low moan of discomfort reverberated from her throat. Her flipside skin felt like it was being pulled apart and stretched beyond the limit the muscles would allow. Wincing from the acute pain that shot up her spine from her movement of sitting upright, Tohru rubbed her eyes and blinked them a few times to get accustomed to the light.

A sharp intake of breath barely escaped her lips as she took in the furniture and décor of the room she was in. This room looked elderly yet it was well-designed and it had a simplicity about it that awed Tohru; whoever lived in this particular room must have good taste. It was so unlike her room which had a wall with clustered photos of her and Yuki and Kyo. '_Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun!_' Tohru's eyes widened as her mind replayed the sad events from last night that sent her running to...to someone who lived here at the Honke...

Tohru tried to stand up, but her leg muscles were terribly sore. She couldn't move any part of her lower body which meant that she could not walk over to the door beside the shaded window with light peeking in through the curtains. '_What time is it?_' She gently flipped the covers that were shielding her lower body but regretted the move instantly after getting a good look at those hideous cuts and bruises that marred her perfect skin after that mindless dash through the forest.

"...Do you like what you see?" Spoke a distant voice from behind her.

That voice...

She heard it last night as well before she fainted...

"_I warned you that this day would come, Honda-san...and now look at yourself...I was right the whole time...wasn't I?"_

Now that Tohru thought about it, it sounded masculine, so it must belong to a male...

Honda-san. This person must have met her before if he knew her last name...

The only two people living at the Honke who addressed her formally by her last name were Hatori-san and...and...

"Akito-san..."

His name floated pass her lips almost inaudibly. A cold sensation of intense horror and dread were slowly gripping her thumping heart. She couldn't look into the eyes of the figure she collapsed against last night because the sky was so opaque and her eyelids could barely keep themselves open, so she couldn't know who brought her inside from the rain.

But now she knew, and Tohru was certain that she was in for it. Waking someone up in the middle of the night was one thing. Waking the _Head of the Sohmas_ up in the middle of the night was a completely different thing. She trespassed on his property and touched him (even though she only leaned on him) without his permission, and no doubt he must be furious with her right now. But how will she tell him that she couldn't move because her legs were sprained?

She bit her lips and shut her eyes, preparing for the blow or yank of hair she felt certain would come as she heard his footsteps softly pad into the room from where she assumed he was before on the porch.

---

After making sure that she was up Akito smoothly slid the shoji door open. Even though her back was facing him he could see that her shoulder muscles had visibly tensed upon hearing his footsteps into the room. Was she frightened of him?

Akito gracefully walked over to where the damaged girl sat and knelt down beside her. Her expression was almost laughable; those eyes were squint and those lips were red—probably from a nervous habit of biting them. '_Does she honestly think I'm going to hit her?_' He thought as he slowly lifted a pale hand to cup her chin. He wasn't surprised when she flinched at the contact. Many before her had felt the same fear by him.

But his touches weren't hateful or harsh, nor was it loving or tender; it could only be described as gentle –no, gentle seemed too _kind_. He didn't feel anything for this girl in front of him. At least not at the moment. There were times when he loathed her and wished that she had never wandered in on his Jyuunishis, but now he only felt calmness and a slight childish curiosity as he examined her surprised face.

Tohru felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly from the closeness of his face's proximity to her. She dared not pull away or do anything to upset him. Not when half of her body was immobilized. All Tohru could do was shyly stare back at his cold but beautiful deep orbs. Wait. Did she just think that his eyes were beautiful? '_Oh, mom, what's happening to me?_' Tohru wondered as her face grew redder and redder.

Much to her relief, Akito let go of her chin and walked away from where she sat. His back was turned to her allowing her some privacy of recovering from their little 'staring contest' which he won even though he pulled away first. His face was expressionless as he nonchalantly spoke.

"Would you like some water?"

Tohru swallowed. Her throat felt scratchy and dry, and water would definitely soothe it. She nodded, but then saw that he was facing away so instead she spoke quietly, "Yes, please, Akito-san..."

"Akito-_sama_." He corrected tonelessly before facing her again. "You will address me as –sama when you are on Honke soil." His teal eyes gazed brazenly at her, as if they were looking through her soul. Tohru felt an ominous shiver pass her spine at the gleam in his irises. He didn't look ready to strike at her, but there was certainly negativity in his expression. Tohru suddenly had a flash of what happened to Hatori's left eye and she repeated his name with more respect. "Akito-sama..."

He seemed to approve of this as he walked towards his door. "Can you stand up?" He inquired stopping his pace and turning back to her. Tohru sucked in her breath and tried her hardest to get up, using her arms as support but those scratches that were on her arms ached sharply in protest. She gave a small cry of pain at this before shaking her head no at a bemused Akito.

"Ano...I don't think I can move very much, Akito-sama." Tohru replied sadly.

"Wait here then..." With that, Akito swiftly turned around and slid the shoji door open.

"...Are you going to get Hatori-san?"

"No."

The door slid shut, leaving a confused Tohru looking after it. She wondered what he was off to do if he wasn't getting Hatori-san. But maybe she could just ask him when he returns for some bandages so she could take care of her wounds? After waiting for Akito for a while, Tohru began to feel unclean and she wondered if there was a bathroom nearby. A shower would certainly do her some good, but when she stretched her tired legs a bit the dull ache in her limbs reminded her of her injuries. '_Oh, maybe I shouldn't have left Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun...I was being too rash...maybe they didn't mean it the way they said it..._' Tohru thought, tears beginning to collect in her eyelids. She was already starting to miss them.

'_But if I had stayed, I would only get in their way...I am a burden to them. It's probably better if I stay out of their lives so that they can continue living it without me to interfere..._' Her brain began to throb from thinking in circles so much that she just decided to stare at the walls. Tohru found a comfortable position to sit in and she just sat there, waiting for Akito's return.

What was taking him so long?

---

Akito wandered through the halls gathering as much materials as he could hold in a bag without catching too many odd glances from the maids. In his bag he collected a few rolls of bandage, some disinfectant wipes, a stitching kit, some rubbing alcohol and a big fluffy white bath towel. He was certain that he had assembled together enough medical supplies to make only one trip. He didn't want to rouse any suspicions from the maids by walking to and fro his room with a bag more than once.

As he walked through the halls that led to his room he suddenly realized how much he was acting like the Dragon; always carrying his medicine for him every day to and fro his check-up. Which reminded him; Hatori will be here soon. If Akito could just move Tohru to another room and shush her long enough for his check-up to pass, then Hatori wouldn't know about his little 'guest'. Akito grinned smugly at the idea of being sneaky behind his own doctor's back as he stopped in front of his door. Looking around to make sure no one is nearby, he slid the door open and wasn't surprised to see Tohru gazing at the elaborate décor in the room, including the indoor lilies.

Tohru turned when he closed the door and eyed the bag inquisitively. She could see the edge of a towel peeking out and by the looks of it, several small boxes from their stretching against the threshold of the bag. Akito caught the curious shine in her blue orbs and said calmly, "I've brought some medicine and bandages for your wounds, Tohru-san..." He set the bag down and sat crossed-legged from her with the bag in between them. Tohru couldn't help asking, "Thank you, but, umm...may I ask what kind of medicine you brought for me, Akito-sama?" She blinked good-naturedly.

Akito reached inside the bag and pulled out the first object his pale fingers touched. This, much to both their surprises, was a fresh unused syringe with needle. Akito hadn't really paid close attention to what he snatched from the cabinets of Hatori's office because he was in a hurry and he was in no mood to explain to the Dragon should he come early and catch him skulking inside his office.

While Akito pondered on how to use a syringe properly to administer the anesthetic drug he brought in the bag, Tohru cleanly looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Her eyes as wide as china plates, she gulped and spoke as clearly as she could without the pounding nervousness present in her voice, "A-ano, Akito-sama, a-are you s-sure you know how to use that properly?!" Realizing that she might have insulted his doctoring skills, she gasped and quickly covered her mouth. '_But I never saw Akito-sama be a doctor before...wasn't Hatori-san the one who took care of him?_'

Akito ignored her and set the syringe aside, mumbling faintly, "We'll worry about that later..." He reached into the bag again and took out the bath towel that was already folded. Handing it to her he replied, "Dry yourself off with this after you're done showering." Seeing the questioning look in her eyes he added, "After we clean your wounds off with these disinfectants."

Tohru watched as he took out some disinfecting ointment and some wet wipes. Her cheeks lightly flushed as he carefully took her left arm and skillfully applied a couple drops of ointment at every scratch. The cream felt cool and soothing against her skin as he cautiously started wiping her arm with the wet wipes, making sure that all her wounds had been disinfected. When he was done inspecting his work, Akito murmured for her to move a little so that he could get to work on the right arm.

Out of the blue, Tohru realized how awkward the situation has become; especially when the comprehension that she could still move her arms around and therefore she could have applied the medicine by herself came to mind. As if sensing her sudden discomfort, the young God stopped his progress and looked up to meet her gaze with his own. "Do you feel any stinging?" He asked smoothly.

"S-stinging?" Tohru blinked, confused as to what he asked.

"Whenever Hatori applies ointment for the sores that I get he has to check the brand of the ointment first to see if it's compatible with my sensitive skin. Most of them cause the sores to become more intense rather than make them go away..." Akito explained in his low breath. Tohru couldn't help noticing the distance her body had absentmindedly nudged closer to his. She was practically leaning on him for crying out loud... '_Ooh,_ _Akito-sama smells so nice...like faded sweet pea..._' Tohru mentally slapped herself on the head for that thought. She never thought of Yuki or Kyo that way before, so how could she ever think this way towards their leader?

'_Oh mom, I'm so ashamed of myself from thinking this way about Akito-sama. He's trying to help me by cleaning my wounds, and here I am, daydreaming about how nice he smells! Pull yourself together, Tohru!_' Tohru thought determinedly. '_Be sharp for once!_'

"Are you upset about my cleaning you're injuries, Tohru-san?" Akito's collected voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

"Huh, wha—?" She turned to him quickly, a nervous squiggle where her lips should be.

"I asked you, 'Are you upset about my cleaning you're injuries,' Tohru-san?" He reminded, this time with a little hint of amusement and irritation present in his voice.

"Oh! Er-No! Gomenasai! M-my mind was just...just drifting onto other...things..." Tohru trailed off looking away. She was sure her cheeks were a lovely shade of magenta by now. Probably even brighter than his kimono.

"You're stressed aren't you? It's fairly obvious by the tensed muscles on your neck. And your fists are clenched...do I frighten you that much, Tohru-san?" He asked forlornly. Tohru noticed that his voice sounded like that of a lost and sad child who had been abandoned by his mother. She bit her lips and slowly met her eyes with his, answering, "N-no...you don't frighten me; Akito-sama...my mind was on what happened to me...the night before..." Tohru turned away in uneasiness.

"Oh, really? Talking about it may help you feel better..." Akito nudged sympathetically. He seemed to be getting the most out of her discomfort.

"Ano...Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun...they...said s-some...things..." She mumbled feebly.

"You poor _dear_...," Akito tsked as he finished cleaning her right arm; "...it isn't very just that they treat like that, ne? After all that you've done for those _animals_..."

Tohru noticed that his tone somehow changed when he uttered the word 'animals'. "Akito-sama, I really haven't done much for them...perhaps they're right. Maybe I am a burden to them..." She reasoned. Tohru didn't think that her 'friends' were to blame for what happened.

If only she hadn't woken up last night... and at least they had the decency to talk about her when she wasn't around...

Akito's ears picked up the information that he coaxed out of Tohru. '_So they have finally realized that she is trouble..?_' A small curve tugged at his lips as he watched her unguarded form stare at the window. '_Maybe I can put her to good use while she is in such a broken phase...yes, that's it. Honda-san is at a phase where she is emotionally broken from she just heard...if I can control her and bend her to my will, then my Jyuunishis will soon understand the true power I have over them as their God..._

_...and they'll all return to me..._'

_Perfect_.

This plan wasn't just perfect, it's completely _flawless_.

There is no way he could fail...

Not when he has their little _flower _ensnared in his clutches.

The flower that once gave them hope...

...and joy...

...shall become their utter downfall to him.

"Akito-sama?"

Akito snapped out of his reverie and stared back at the brunette that lay in front of him. "Nani?"

Tohru's face was red as a peach. She did what he assumed was a "bow" but with her legs too sore to move before speaking kindly, her chocolate-brown locks falling down her shoulders.

"Akito-sama, thank you for treating my injuries..."

"I'm not finished yet." Akito said coolly.

"Eh?!" Tohru eyes were wide.

"There are still some wounds on your legs...mostly at your..." He trailed off, because he didn't wish to traumatize her by mentioning the tender area that was her inner thigh. Tohru's red face turned possibly redder at this as she began fidgeting nervously with the edges of her pajamas. She briefly wondered before how this scene would unfold, and the ending didn't quite fit Akito's current personality very adequately.

"Ano...Akito-sama, I-I can treat my leg wounds since I can still move my arms."

He nodded understandingly and moved the bag closer towards her. Standing up, Akito began walking to the door that led to the veranda. "Tohru-san, when you're done applying treatment to your leg injuries, call for me and I get started with the stitching for your cuts..." Akito watched as Tohru nodded meekly at him before he turned and slid the shoji door open.

Tohru's eyes widened at the beautiful scenery of thousands of sakura petals twirling in the air.

'_It's so lovely outside...I wish I could go catch the falling pink petals..._'

The shoji door slid closed again, obstructing the view of the outside world. Tohru could faintly hear Akito as his footsteps padded softly against the wood before nothing else could be heard. However, Tohru could still his outline pass the slight transparent door. He was leaning against a tree...and from the looks of it; he was playing with a small bird that perched on his finger.

Tohru tore her eyes away and focused back to her leg wounds. She gently eased out of her pajama bottoms and observed the marks that stretched diagonally from her inner though to her hips. They looked bad, but they were faint; more like whip marks. It was the cuts on her arms that would need stitching. But they didn't look so bad anymore due to the disinfecting ointment.

'_Akito-sama, thank you for helping me..._' With that thought, Tohru proceeded to treat her wounds.

---

"Ch_ee_p!"

Akito swiftly caught the bird before it could fly away by pinching it's wings. He slowly closed his pale fingers over the canary like a cage that was getting smaller. As the tiny bird chirped pathetically for mercy from it's captor, Akito played with the feathers on it's head tenderly before holding the bird up to his lips, pecking it on the head in cruel affection.

The God whispered to the struggling bird, "Tohru-san, thank you for _helping_ me..," before defiling the white canary of it's life, ending it's pitiful chirps.

**A/N**: I accept constructive criticism and reviews encourage me to write _more_ and update _sooner_, so if you want to see updates more frequently, then click the pretty blue button down to the left corner...

...Yes, you're in the right direction...

...keep going...

...almost there...

...Yes! Right there!!! Now click the pretty blue button!


	3. Chapter 3: A Melancholy Moon

**The Embrace of God**  
****

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. And neither does Akki. –weeps-

* * *

**Chapter Three**: **A Melancholy Moon**

_This plan wasn't just perfect, it's completely flawless._

_There is no way he could fail..._

_Not when he has their little flower ensnared in his clutches._

_The flower that once gave them hope..._

_...and joy..._

_...shall become their utter downfall to him._

---

After she has finally finished treating her cuts with the disinfectant ointment and wipes Tohru climbed back into her soiled pajamas. Almost as if Akito had been watching her, (which she hoped not), Akito knocked on the shoji door waiting calmly for a response from inside. As soon as he heard a faint, "Come in," he slid the door open. Tohru was watching him with anxious eyes as he walked inside. It was dark in his room but that didn't bother him at all. The shade comforted him and as he sat before his 'guest', Akito glanced at the medicine in the bag that they used.

Most of the ointment had been used up and as he took the ointment bottle and placed it back inside the bag, Akito took a peek at Tohru to see what she was staring so fearfully at. His eyes traveled to the spot on the tatami floor where her eyes were transfixed and he saw the unused syringe he had set aside.

"_We'll worry about that later..."_

Well, later is now, and judging by the distraught look on Tohru's face, Akito could tell that this was going to be quite enjoyable for him. He already knew how to use a syringe properly from the countless times when Hatori had injected him with drugs to numb any pain he felt so he wasn't worried about there being any "accidents" with the needle. And, he wasn't too anxious about stitching her gashes after recounting the experience in which he had accidentally cut himself on some sharp glass and his faithful Dragon had stitched his palm. There was still a light scar to prove the incident was true.

Tohru chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she watched Akito prepare the anesthetic required to numb her nerves long enough for the stitching of her cuts to be done. She did not doubt his doctoring skills (not after what he had so uncharacteristically done for her); however it was the absent account of his doctoring nature that made her jittery. She had never even seen Akito with a needle before. As he flicked the fluid-filled syringe to get the air out Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Ano...is...is that really...necessary?"

For a second his eyes flashed, before he stared at her again.

"If you want to avoid mind-numbing pain, Honda-san..."

Lips faintly curving, Akito took some cotton swabs, never keeps his eyes off of her face. It's obvious that she's trying to hide her inner anxiety. '_...but she couldn't be this frightened of a mere injection, can she?_' He mused, asking her to hold out her arm and lift up her sleeve. Examining her arm he saw that her skin was almost as pale as his, yet they were the healthy kind of pale, not the sickly-kind. He wasn't paying attention to her fair skin before, so he wondered why he was now. Pushing that question out of his head, Akito held the syringe ready, locking eyes with her. Tohru has noticed that he seemed to enjoy keeping eye-contact with her. '_Perhaps it was just a matter of trust._' She concluded.

Tohru never knew that he enjoyed it because she would always politely avert her eyes somewhere else. His thumb delicately brushed her skin before he spoke in that low voice.

"This will sting a bit...but try not to move, Honda-san."

Tohru cringed when she felt the needle. It didn't sting, it _throbbed_. Yet she kept her mouth tightly shut to let him focus on administering the anesthetic. Tohru glanced at him once but then nearly did a double-take when she saw a small uplift at the corners of his lips. '_Was he smiling?_' Tohru blinked but then the curve was gone. Did she just imagine him enjoying what made her arm sting uncomfortably?

Tohru watched as he rejected the needle and a dull sensation steadily began growing at her arm. Akito took a cotton swab and swabbed at the spot where a small dot of her blood had appeared. Tohru observed through half-lidded eyes as Akito began cleaning up the materials and putting them in the bag. He then collected the used syringe and removed the needle while walking towards his disposal bin.

After dumping the syringe and needle wrapped in thick tissue paper, he faced her with an indescribable smile. His voice seemed to be oddly echoing as he talked. "It is done. You may feel dizzy at first, but that is just a side-effect. It will gradually pass..."

As she tried to move, Tohru realized two things; one, her whole upper body was numb, and two, whatever was inside the syringe, it was making her feel funny. Not "ha-ha" funny but "strange" funny...

And before she knew it; Tohru collapsed on the ground.

"Was that an overdose, or do you just faint so easily in my presence, _Tohru-san_?"

---

"Dammit! She's not in her room! Where the hell could she be?!"

A slam could be heard from within the house.

"We've been searching every nook and cranny in this house for the whole day..."

"Yuki, Kyo, I called Hatsuharu and a couple of the others. She wasn't at their houses either. However they said that they would keep an eye out for her..."

Kyo pulled his fist back from the imprint on the wall before turning around and sending the Dog a piercing glare. "She could have been kidnapped for crying out loud! We've gotta try harder to find her!"

Yuki walked into the room holding a phone. His voice was calm, yet in his eyes there was an undoubted trace of fear. "I've contacted the police..."

"What can they do?! They'll just ignore us and classify this case as a 'Lost'"

"You baka neko, there's nothing more we _can_ do..."

"He's right. If Tohru can take care of the three of us then she can certainly take care of herself..." Shigure sighed as he picked up his latest novel.

Kyo couldn't hold the stinging tears anymore so he jumped up the roof and gripped at his orange hair in frustration.

"If anything happens to her...I-I'll never forgive myself..."

---

Her eyes fluttered open as she found herself lying on her side, all alone inside a dark room. Tohru sat up and looked around cautiously. Her mind still could not quite grasp what had happened with Akito. She felt something odd on her arms and pulled the sleeve of her pajama top up. She gasped at the stitches that mended her cuts. Somehow they didn't look natural. If Hatori had done it, then maybe she would've felt calmer about how her arms were now. But at least she was through the worse of it. Pulling her sleeves down Tohru wondered where she was.

This was not Akito's room. She could tell because there was nothing in this room. Everything was black, and for some unknown reason her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest. This room gave her an ominous sense of dread and fear. She was huddled in a corner and as her eyes adjusted to the dimness, Tohru saw that she was not alone; there were tiny red eyes staring back at her in the other corners of the room.

Stifling a gasp Tohru stood up and began to panic. Where was she!? Feeling her way along the walls, she saw the outline of a door. Walking towards it, Tohru grasped the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She was locked inside!

'_But...why?_' Tohru wondered sadly as she had no choice except to sit down in the corner closest to the door. She felt cold, scared, and most of all, confused. Did Akito put her in this room after she faint? Where was he now?

Tohru wiped a single tear that had unconsciously fallen down her cheek.

She was just beginning to trust him...

Did he think she was annoying too? Just as Yuki, Kyo and Shigure had thought?

---

"You seem slightly ruffled today. Did you have a nightmare last night?" Hatori asked as he removed the stethoscope from his medical bag (Shigure always called it his "fashion purse"; and to this day he still couldn't get it).

Akito tapped his fingers against the floor impatiently as his doctor held the cold stethoscope to his thin chest. There were no muscles partly because he wasn't physically adept to working out and because he couldn't stand being sweaty in the sun; it disgusted him. Akito winced at the iciness of the smooth metal as it moved across his light skin. He disliked having routine check-ups; because no matter what kind of medicine he received Akito knew that they were only prolonging his long-awaited death.

'_Those selfish animals...they're just waiting for me to kick-the-bucket._' Akito thought bitterly narrowing his eyes.

'_Well, I'm sorry to disappoint them, but now that I have her exactly where I want her, my body won't be dying anytime soon..._' He resolved. Now that the flower that had them enthralled was in his clutches, Akito is finally at an advantage over his Jyuunishi. '_They won't even know what struck them until it is too late._' A wicked smirk crossed his face as Hatori turned away from him after checking his temperature. He then proceeded to check the young God's blood pressure.

Everything seemed normal with his patient, yet there was an unconcealed glimmer in his teal orbs. It reminded Hatori of the kind of excited glimmer a child would have when they have behaved mischievously against their parent's wishes. This, obviously, made the Dragon nervous. Akito is dangerous enough with his short temper and vicious words. That coupled with a trick up his sleeve could result in deadly consequences for the entire family, including Tohru.

Hatori knew that Akito didn't care about the rest of the Zodiac, despite his frequent ranting about how everything he does, he does for them. Akito was just like a child; a child who would scream and throw angry fits if he didn't get his way. With his father Akira gone, Hatori sometimes felt more like a paternal figure than a doctor. The room was quieter than usual as the Dragon went about his way with checking his patient, who was currently scowling at the other side of the wall. '_Is he upset about something?_' Hatori mentally groaned at that; Akito was _always_ upset about something. No matter how small it was.

Of course, he didn't voice any of his thoughts aloud, as they both knew that it would only result in the Dragon leaving the room blinded in both eyes.

As he finished, Hatori put all his medical instruments back into his pur—no, medical bag. He inwardly grimaced as he realized how his Dog friend was slowly but successfully influencing him. '_This could be fatal to my sanity..._' He sighed as he took out a clipboard and a pen. Now it was time for the "therapy" part of the check-up. Both Akito and Hatori hated this, but Hatori knew that it was necessary to get his God's thoughts out. (Just so that if there is a certain day in which Akito feels particularly irritable he'll get a heads-up).

"So...how are you feeling today, Akito?" He asked tapping the pen against the clipboard. Hatori was the one of the few who had permission to refer to the young God without a '-san or –sama'. The reason was that he was Akito's doctor and therefore he earned that right by taking care of him all the time. He watched as Akito's scowl furrowed. '_He seems less patient then usual today..._'

"Terrible." Akito hissed in disdain, "I didn't get much sleep in last night because..." Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized that he was about say, '_I didn't get much sleep in last night because **Tohru Honda** showed up on my doorstep like some pathetic, abandoned puppy_.'

"Yes?" Hatori pressed, scribbling '_Insufficient rest._' on the clipboard before he went back to observing his patient. Being the ever-watchful doctor, he saw that Akito's mind seemed to be on other matters besides their therapy session. He wondered what.

"...my stomach hurt." Yes, it was lame. But for Akito Sohma, that excuse was actually quite believable for he does fall ill easily.

As Hatori sighed and began lecturing his reckless patient about the importance of taking prescribed pills _regularly_ (Hatori found some pills outside his window a couple of days before), Akito's mind droned out his doctor's advice and he began to wonder if that Honda-girl has woken up from the drug yet. She should have; the drug he administered wasn't fatal and it's only supposed to last for approximately one hour. He smirked deviously as he thought about what her reaction to her "new" room might have been.

Was she scared? Was a she crying her _poor_ little eyes out? Or maybe it was both?

It's a shame that he had to miss that, for he was looking forward to seeing what her expression would have been like after he placed her unconscious form in the _Cat's_ room.

Hatori never goes there on any occasion, and nor does he go to the Rat's room. However, Akito decided to place Tohru in the Cat's room instead of the Rat's simply because it was closer to his room. Before leaving her inside, he locked the door without a second thought. Now he was glad that he did because he didn't doubt that she would try to venture out and if she happened upon his check-up with Hatori then everything would be ruined. Akito didn't want that, not after all he has endured for those animals and when he finally had an advantage.

Once this little 'lecture' was over, Hatori would leave him alone and Akito would return to his 'guest'. The word made him want to laugh; it was more like 'captive' from where Tohru is. Akito didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon. Not after when he figured out the first step of his ingenious plan. This morning when he was finally finished with her stitches Akito realized that Tohru was on Spring Break.

This gave him plenty of time.

After he dragged Tohru to the Cat's room, (he mentally cursed himself for giving her that drug. Like before, it was a pain-in-the-neck to drag her. But the thought of his plan being at stake gave him the strength he needed) Akito was careful to put the unused medicine and the stitching materials back in Hatori's cabinets and dispose of the used ointment and wipes. It wasn't very enjoyable having to clean up after Tohru, but with her in a deep sleep and stitchings still fresh it wouldn't have been a wise idea to wake her up.

Akito was beginning to grow anxious at the prospect of Tohru being all alone in that dark room with no one to offer her 'company'. At this point his objective was clear and simple; isolate Tohru from all of her friends and the other Jyuunishis to the point where she emotionally 'breaks'. It should be a fairly simple task. He already has a head start thanks to Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. All he has to do is _pretend_ to be nice to her in her time of need and everything will soon fall into place accordingly.

'_Yes..._' He smiled, '_all I have to do is pretend be nice to her...and pretending is one of my strongest points._'

"Akito, are you listening to me? You're knuckles are turning white. If you don't stop, you're soon going to have very sore hands..." Hatori's voice brought him back to the present. He sounded like an adult scolding a wayward child caught with his hands in the cookie-jar.

Frowning, Akito unclenched his hands, grimacing at the soreness as he closely inspected his fingers. '_Kuso! I must be more careful about outwardly expressing my thoughts...Hatori or anyone else might catch on to me..._'

"Here, let me—"

_Slap!!_

The Dragon withdrew his hand reflexively after Akito struck him. '_Oh no, he's in one of those moods again..._' He thought before cautiously looking up front his red hand. Akito glared at him like a cobra ready to strike out with its toxic fangs.

Hatori sighed before checking the clock that was behind his patient. He felt relieved that one hour has finally passed. Since Akito's check-ups are regularly sixty-minutes long, that gave the Dragon the opportunity to end their check-up as soon as it was over.

Though Akito seemed always ready to get rid of him.

"Hatori," Akito crooned in his classical sweet voice belied with spite, "I believe my check-up is over since it's been over an hour. And I'm very tired so can we just call it a day so I can rest?" He smiled innocently as if he had never even touched his doctor's hand before.

"Yes, Akito. I've also brought some pills for you. Take these for your stomach pain. Two per day." Hatori informed as he handed him a small box. It took all Akito had for him not to roll his eyes at his doctor. He callously put the small tiny beside him as he watched the Dragon pack up his medicine bag. 'Have they told anyone about her absence yet?' Akito wondered. He was positive that Shigure, Yuki and Kyo had discovered their precious house maid had gone missing now. It was well into the day but as he sat on the floor as Hatori stood up Akito couldn't help but wonder if any of them has told Hatori.

'_They probably haven't yet...but in case they did, I'll have to watch him like a hawk from now on..._'

"Don't forget to take your medicine. With _water_."

Akito stood up as Hatori slid the shoji door open walking out into the hall before closing the door. Letting out a breath of impatience that had been building up inside him the young God ran his fingers through his dark locks tiredly. Watching the clock until a few more seconds have passed, he strutted around the room before he saw the small pack of medicine on the floor. Scowling, he bent down to pick up the box glancing shortly at it's contents before scoffing and marching to the open window that was opposite of the door.

Akito was about to chuck the small package of pills outside the window when he suddenly paused mid-stop throw. Slowly pulling his hand from the window Akito examined the box again. No, he cannot throw away any medicine. At least not now anymore. Because if he dies then he will not be able to go through with his plan. Sighing he opened the top and shook until a small circular pill fell into his palm.

Not even bothering to get a cup of water, he popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing afterwards. Yes, Akito was being stubborn and spiting his doctor by not following his orders to take pills with water. Why bother? It's not like the water will get rid of that horrible after-taste that always linger in his mouth anyways...

His eyes widened immediately.

'_Chikuso!_'

Coughing hysterically, he keeled over on his knees as he wrapped a hand around his throat. His other arm was attempting to stop the strong convulsions that were causing him to shake uncontrollably. Regrettably, Akito knew that he should have taken the pill with water, yet his spiteful tendencies made him act otherwise. Actually, this wasn't the first time this kind of thing happened. Akito always despised the Dragon and the Jyuunishis because of their abundant health, and since they are living because of him, he behaved carelessly in his weak body. He thought, _heck_, if he was going to die, then he sure as hell was going to drag the others along for the ride to rock bottom.

However...

...now that the _she _has unknowingly walked herself into his sticky web, the young God has started working on a new agenda.

Downing a cup with some jasmine tea, Akito finally managed to rid himself of the atrocious coughing fit and the horrible taste of medicine from his mouth. He set the cup down next to the box and stood up; adjusting his kimono that had slipped slightly from the vigorous movements he had to suffer. Checking outside the window to be certain that his doctor has left, Akito walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway inconspicuously, eyes alert for any maids that might pass.

Feet padding smoothly against the wooden floor with his fuchsia kimono flowing gracefully behind him, Akito practically glided through the hallway that lead to the Cat's room.

'_Her room now..._' He smirked wickedly as he stopped in front of the door.

His slender fingers leisurely wrapping themselves around the handle Akito twisted it in a circle until he heard a faint '_click!_' sound. That was how to open the Cat's room. None of his maids or any of the Jyuunishis knew how to unlock the door. Akito slid the shoji door halfway open as he stood at the door frame. There was no light in here; the room was built this way to remind the Cat of how it is surrounded in darkness while the other animals of the Zodiac enjoy the delicious banquet offered by God.

He squinted his eyes to see as they slowly got used to the pitch black in the room. He thought he saw a faint movement in the corner of his eye, but it was probably a mouse. Despite her battered phase, she still might try to run out the door. That was why he stood at the doorway as he tried to locate Tohru's body; to prevent her from escaping. Not that she'll ever escape in the current state she was now; but Akito wasn't going to take any chances.

Finally, he heard a faint breathing coming from one corner of the obsidian space. '_She's asleep?_' He thought bemusedly as his eyes which had finally adjusted to the darkness traced out the outline of her curled up form. A small smile graced his face as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him inaudibly.

"Tohru-san?" His soft voice sounded like a whisper as he crept closer to her body, which upon closer inspection Akito found that she has adopted a fetal posture as her chest slowly rose up and down from her even breathing. Akito's dark eyes narrowed at that. He would just love to dig his sharp nails into her soft skin right now while she is caught off-guard and hear her piercing scream as she cried out in surprise and pain as he stained his fingers with her warm blood.

But alas, instead he simply knelt beside her unconscious form and bended over slightly watching her sleep, breathe and eyelids flutter from whatever dream she must be having right now. After a couple of minutes has passed, Akito steadily grew less patient and so he reached over her form to place his chilling hand over the back of her head and combed his fingers through her silky brown tresses languorously as a way to keep him occupied and entertained.

She stirred a bit and he suddenly stopped. '_Has she woken up?_' He wondered curiously.

Her eyelid's fluttered open as she felt the soothing yet uncomfortably icy fingers glide through her chocolate locks. '_Who..?_'

Tohru rolled over so that she was lying on her back as she lazily opened her eyes to see who had been playfully teasing her hair. However what she saw nearly made her scream in horror as the nonchalant (and very close) face of the Sohma leader was gazing at her upside-down.

Tohru gasped and immediately sat up straight but then winced as her stitch wounds had been stretched a bit. She could almost imagine what she must have looked like to the _Head of the Sohmas_ as she was sleeping curled up on the floor. But it had been really cold and she was so frightened and there was nothing to do inside this mysterious room so she instinctively drifted off to slumber-land.

"A..Akito-san?" His name floated from her lips almost inaudibly as she gazed at his kneeling form in embarrassment and fear that he had to see her like this. '_When did Akito-san come in? And how long has he been observing me like this?_' A faint blush crept on her cheeks as she realized that he was one who had been doing the relaxing motions through her hair. '_But...why?_' She wondered as the lean God in front of her shifted so that he sat cross-legged.

Akito stared coolly back at her as he analyzed her every movement closely. He was determined not to be the conversation-starter this time.

Tohru, seeing as he wasn't going to talk and she thought that it might seem rude to just stare cleared her throat and spoke trembling.

"Umm..." However Tohru just couldn't voice her questions right in a way that wouldn't offend him, so she could only fumble with the edges of the dirty pajamas she was still wearing.

'_She's still dirty..._' Akito realized. The darkness of the room made it hard to see her clothing. Not waiting for her to talk anymore, Akito spoke.

"I've brought some kimonos that are about your size...however you must clean yourself first. It simply will not do for you to live here in such dirty attire..."

Tohru's eyes widened as she struggled to hear him right. Did he just say that she was to **_live_** here? With him?

But she couldn't. She's been more than enough trouble to him already, and she wasted his time when he took care of her cuts for her! Tohru shook her head slowly from side to side, biting her lip.

"Ano...gomen, Akito_-sama_," She began, bowing her head down in shame, missing the uplift of his eyebrows as he heard her address him more formally, "...demo, I cannot live here. I...I've already caused you so much trouble and I must have been such a burden when I had shown up at your doorstep last night, waking you from your necessary sleep, and having you stitch my—"

"Are you done with babbling such foolish nonsense, now, Honda?" Akito cut in sharply. His midnight orbs became slits as he spoke next, "They loathe you...they don't _need_ you..." his lips curved at seeing how much damage he was doing to her, yet Tohru couldn't see anything past her tear-filled eyes. Akito's voice suddenly became a hypnotic whisper as he spoke next, "Shigure, Kyo, Yuki...they don't _want_ you anymore...you're _too_ much trouble for them..."

'_But you're not for me to screw around with your mind a little..._' He thought maliciously as he took in the full sight of her struggling not to cry in front someone with a higher status like him. It was almost hilarious to watch as she covered her trembling lips with her hands; crystal teardrops cascading down her face. Akito licked his lips before continuing on, his voice becoming gentle as the flutter of a butterfly's wing, "So...where do you think you would go now if you were to leave, Tohru-san? Hmm?"

Tohru's silent sobs filled the room as her mind couldn't believe what she was hearing. '_B-but...how did Akito-san know?_' She couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was going too fast for her. She couldn't hold on.

He pulled away from whispering in her ear and he spoke a matter-of-factly, looking at her eyes that were blurred. "You're not welcomed at Shigure's house anymore...in fact," here he let in a dry laugh, but you couldn't hear it below Tohru's whimpers and sobbing, "I heard from him over the phone today. We were talking when he brought the subject of you up. He said that you were a burden and that Yuki and Kyo felt relieved that they didn't have a girl around that always caused them to transform anymore. It was a _relief_..."

Tohru's heart started beating against her ribcage as she choked on her tears. Akito pretended to be interested in his nails before he looked at her and spoke sympathetically, "But...I tried to convince him that you weren't so bad. After all, you did so much for them. But he only chuckled flippantly and hooted that with you gone, the whole house has been much...less tense. He said that sometimes having a girl in the small house made him...nervous."

Tohru swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to speak in coherent sentences. "I-I...had no idea...that they felt th-that way...about my living with them...b-but why didn't they—?"

"Tell you?"

"..."

"Well, they probably didn't want to hurt you, Tohru-san. Anyways, after I ended the phone call with that _insensitive_ Dog, I knew what that I couldn't tell you such _awful_ news, but," Akito feigned a sad sigh and flicked his ebony locks, "I guess I'm just so distraught about how they've treated you and about how you're unaware of their intentions that...it just...slipped out. I apologize for how I sounded...when I'm frustrated about something I usually tend to act first and then offer explanations later..." He blinked innocently as he slowly brushed an errant strand of her hair that had fallen out of place, "...can you forgive me, Honda-san?"

"H-hai...Akito-san." She blinked, as she tried to wipe her endlessly flowing tears away.

Smiling conceitedly as Tohru couldn't see how he looked; Akito bent forward and wiped her tears away with the silky sleeve of his kimono, which had absorbed her tears immediately.

"A-Arigato..."

'_Hm?_'

Akito tilted her chin up so that he could see her tear strained face. She has finally stopped crying now, which was good. He smiled gently before embracing her shivering form. Since her tears had mostly dripped onto her pajamas making them wet, Tohru could feel the warmth radiate off of Akito's body through his thin kimono. Once again, she thought about how sweet he smelled before mentally slapping herself. '_I can't keep thinking about Akito-san like this! He...he's here to offer me condolence and I'm behaving so disrespectfully!_'

Tohru shyly leaned into him as his strong slender arms encircled around her like a shield. She felt her heartbeat return to normal as she listened to his next words.

"I have been faced with the cold disregard from _them in the past_. Even though I am the Head of the Sohmas and it is my duty to protect my family despite how they treat me..."

"And yet...I've felt more than neglect...I feel _alone_." She heard him say softly.

"Akito-san...please don't feel lonely...I'm here..." Tohru said gently as she reached up to rest her hand lightly on his wrist.

Akito pulled away from their embrace and smiled hazily at her wide, innocent eyes. "Which is why I'm asking you to live here...will you, Honda-san? Will you stay with me?" He cooed.

Tohru couldn't see the glint in his eyes and so she timidly uttered her choice. "Hai..."

Akito smiled as he stood up, his legs ached slightly from the amount of time he sat as he helped Tohru up as well. "Do your stitches still hurt?" He asked. Tohru shook her head.

"Very well...I'll direct you to the baths and then I'll send a maid to fetch you the kimonos I've picked out for you after you're done...understand?"

"I understand, Akito-san." Tohru said as he led her by her hand towards the door. As they stopped so that he could open it, Tohru missed the victorious smile that had crept up on Akito's face as she waited.

They walked out into the hall and as he led the half-smiling Tohru behind him towards the baths, Akito smirked as he thought to himself.

'_Phase one...completed..._'

After this day, Tohru Honda would never be the same person again.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I checked and it was about nine pages. Hope I didn't go too far... And for those of you who like the "evil" Akito, don't be disappointed because you won't see the last of him...even though he acts sweet it is entirely an act to get Tohru to let her guard down. . Oh, I'm so evil to poor Tohru...(cries), but then again, most AkiRu stories aren't exactly "honey and sugar". Sorry, Tohru-chan, I didn't do this on purpose... ;

Don't forget to review! The reason why this chapter was so long was because all of your reviews encouraged me to write more.

Also, just for kicks, (which means I MAY or MAY NOT do it), I've been given the suggestion of a Love Triangle. So, who should try to take Tohru away from Akkii? (smiles)


	4. Chapter 4: The Cherry Blossom Tree

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Okay guys, I just want to clarify something before we move on with the chapter. This is somewhere past what happened in chap. 3. I'm very sorry if it seems rushed and all (the deal with the skipping), but it wasn't necessary that I had to continue right where I left off from the last chap because we're going to be where we are now very soon anyways. And thank you **smcandy** for the extremely helpful ideas you gave me. And without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I have had a basket of fruits. Until I decided to eat the fruits...this leaves the basket. So I own a basket. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**: **The** **Cherry Blossom Tree**

_A gentle wind blew through the earthen branches_ _of a sakura tree as a girl sat serenely on the opposite side of the koi pond, watching the rosy flower petals shake before letting go of their hold on the firm twig and parachuting downward gently. Reaching outwards with both of her petite hands cupped, the brunette caught the falling flower before it landed on the surface of the pond. She giggled and delicately twirled the flower between her middle finger and thumb before bringing the flower close to her face; lips brushing against the velvet petals as she sniffed its alluring scent..._

That was how life had been for Tohru Honda since that day...

Now, as a girl who had been given the offer to live in the luxurious House of Sohma, Tohru has slowly started to heal —both physically and emotionally.

Living at the Honke everyday was like living in a world where time stopped when one felt rushed, or sped up when one grew impatient. Tohru had never experienced such calmness and serenity before; it was like she had been living somewhere else the whole time. She never felt loneliness because she knew that her sympathetic friend was always there, living just one room away from hers.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the sakura tree...

The sun was shining gaily today, as it was reflected by the clear waters of the pond. All around her, she could hear the buzzing of the bees, the chirping of the birds and the occasional splash of water from the koi fish.

"Tohru-kun..?"

A hand lightly brushed against her shoulder before a young man with dark ebony locks gracefully took a seat beside her on the marble bench she was occupying. As she scooted over a little bit to give him enough room, Tohru nodded and turned slightly towards him in acknowledgment of his presence. "Akito-san."

He idly smiled as he watched her. '_She's changed..._'

Indeed, Tohru _has_ changed. While some of her attributes were still the same, it was easy to contrast the Tohru from the past to the Tohru that sat beside him now. Her compassionate nature was still unchanged, yet she has become less bashful around him. Her eyes still possessed that chaste glow that seemed to enhance her innocent aura yet she has grown more mature than before over the past weeks.

Akito turned his attention to the koi pond in front of him. He saw that there were tadpoles swimming at the bottom of it. Some of them were nibbling on the waterweeds as others were swimming in pods. The koi were ignoring them as they swam closer to where the two sat; obviously they're attracted to humans for the purpose of food. Side-glancing at his companion, Akito saw that Tohru too, was observing the life that resided in the pond with a smile.

"How are you feeling today? All better from your cold?" He asked softly as he finally turned to face her. He eyed the sakura hair comb she was wearing. Call it a gift, a token of appreciation or whatever, but Akito had presented her with it the day after she 'moved in'. He simply found it lying innocently in his drawer that day while gathering some kimonos her size when he realized that it must have belonged to his deceased mother, Ren. Since she never bothered to wear it anyways and since he couldn't find any practical uses for it anyways since he wasn't a girl, he handed it to her without a second thought.

But now as it glowed in the bright sunlight he thought it didn't look half-bad on Tohru. It was a rather pretty hair comb with red, white and pink sakura flowers ornamenting the sides.

The best part was that since she can only wear one ribbon at a time Tohru wore the one that supposedly belonged to him, so he didn't have to see that disgusting Rat's yellow ribbon taunting him anymore every time he glanced at her.

Tohru nodded; she had caught a brief cold two days before, but it wasn't very intense. Of course, when she tried to get out of bed the second day despite her fever, he pushed her back on it, chastising that she was sick and that she has to rest. Cheeks slightly flushing as she wondered how he could've seen her get up without spying on her through her door, Tohru obeyed with compliance.

The relationship between the two of them had become closer, like friendly neighbors, or more precisely, best friends. It was as simple as that. They both cared for each other.

A few weeks back, Tohru's spring break has ended which meant that she had to go back to school. Akito's driver has sent her back to school because he was too weak to drive her himself. Tohru remembered how nervous she had felt about meeting with Yuki and Kyo again...

_-Flashback-_

'_Oh mom, I'm so happy that I can see Uo and Hana-chan again! It's been so long since I've talked to them. I wonder how their Spring Break was..._'

Tohru smiled cheerfully as she walked through the hallway. The sun shined through the windows and she saw that many of her classmates were chatting with each other after the long period of time without socializing. As she walked closer towards her classroom, Tohru couldn't help but wonder what Kyo and Yuki would say when they see her. She still feels horrible for running away and she's sure that she's caused them some worry. Even though she knew that she must have been a burden to them, Tohru couldn't help but worry about how everything was going on over at Shigure's house.

She felt a pang of regret in her heart when she realized that since she now lives at the Honke, there won't be anyone there to cook for them. '_Oh dear, I hope they have found other alternatives for food...well, there's take-out, but I don't believe it's too healthy if that's all they eat..._'

Tohru was wearing a new uniform because her old one was at Shigure's house. She let loose a breath she had been holding before opening the door, preparing for a barrage of questions to hit her.

But all she saw were her two best friends, Hanajima and Uotani talking quietly to eachother. They turned when they heard the door open and their eyes widened at once when they saw Tohru awkwardly standing there with her hand still on the doorknob.

"Tohru-chan!" Uo raced to where Tohru stood and embraced her tightly, while Hana walked over calmly yet her face was curved in a pleased smile. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan! I've missed you two!" Tohru laughed as Uo impatiently pulled her to where she and Hana were sitting.

"Hello, Tohru-chan. How was your Spring Break? Something big must have occurred because I sense that your waves have an altered pattern than usual..." Hana said as she sat down opposite of the brunette.

"Eh?!" Her eyes widened.

Tohru forgot about Hana's special "ability" for a second there. '_Oh no, Uo-chan and Hana-chan don't know that I moved from Shigure's house!_' Her brain was in frenzy as she struggled for an answer. If there was anything at all that Tohru hated in the world, then it was lying to her best friends. '_But...this is for the sake of Akito-san...He's been so kind to me, and I cannot leave him now._' She thought determinedly before speaking.

"Ano...y-yes! I-I went to a special hot spring resort with my family..." Tohru prayed that she sounded believable as she watched the reactions of her friends, "I-I guess what they say about the magical properties that hot springs possess is true! I-isn't it?" She laughed nervously. For a second a flash of doubt entered her mind as she saw the furrowed brows of Uo and the silent concentrated look on Hana's face.

Uo and Hana glanced at eachother for a second before facing their friend again with a reassuring smile. Tohru inwardly sighed in relief. It really seemed like they figured out that she was lying for a minute back there. "I see...yes, I read that hot springs do have magical properties. In fact, in the newspaper there was an old woman who had unexplainable back pain and none of the doctors in Japan could heal her. But when she visited a hot spring and bathed in it, the next day her mysterious pain was gone..." Hana replied thoughtfully.

"How was your Spring Break?" Tohru asked eagerly. She briefly wondered where her other two friends are at the moment while a silence ensued as her friends thought.

"Mine was boring as usual...nothing special. I worked at my job and met some pretty crazy people..." Uo shrugged.

"I...conducted an experiment with Megumi. We were trying to find the most unusual wave in this town, but we were unsuccessful as almost all the waves here are un-pure..." Hana replied quiet as she looked away towards the door.

"Hey, it's the prince and orange-head!" Uo cried excitedly as she shook Tohru to get her to turn where she was pointing. Tohru suddenly felt coldness as she slowly turned, dreading the look on their faces. Her insides clenched when her eyes met the surprised and questioning ones of the Cat and Rat.

"Tohru..." Kyo managed out before he strutted to her and grabbed Tohru by her shoulders. That unfortunately caused Tohru to wince in pain that he unintentionally caused. Kyo immediately let go and stepped back to give her space. Beside him Yuki looked slightly hurt, yet he fought to keep his inner emotions under control. However Tohru could tell that he was dying inside.

"Honda-san, I...Kyo...I-I mean, we..." He couldn't utter his sentence so he looked down. The Rat was feeling so much confusion and sadness and also relief at seeing her standing there looking at him and Kyo with inapprehensible eyes. Tohru felt tears collecting in her eyes as she watched them both struggling with their inner emotions. Deciding that it might be best if she had some privacy with them, Tohru turned to face a very bewildered Hana and Uo.

"Ano...p-please excuse me. I-I need to talk with Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun...alone." She fidgeted with her sleeves as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Tohru, is there something—" Uo started in a serious tone glancing from Yuki and Kyo back to her before Hana placed a gentle but firm hand on her friend's shoulder. She shook her head before getting up and motioning for the blonde to follow her out of the classroom. Uo looked reluctant to leave them alone but she dragged her foot after Hana's anyway, quietly closing the door behind them.

Tohru bit her lip in nervousness as she felt Yuki and Kyo's eyes burn into her with what she could only describe as questioning and a thirst for explanations.

"Honda-san..." Yuki began as he cautiously walked closer to the girl. He didn't want to surprise her or anything as he stood beside her. However the Rat couldn't see Tohru's expression as her hair was obstructing her face like a curtain.

"Tohru...is...something wrong?" Kyo asked worriedly. He felt relieved that she was alright and not kidnapped or had gotten into any kind of accident. However as he stood there, the Cat could definitely sense that something wasn't right with Tohru. She wasn't in her usual chipper mood and the silence was beginning to make him feel nervous. '_What is she thinking_?'

Tohru breathed deeply before finally turning to face her two best friends. She had made up her mind about them. '_I...I mustn't hurt their feelings... Oh mom, I really hope this doesn't sound offending or anything. I just don't want to see Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun so upset like this...it really breaks my heart..._' Her face was held a small smile before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm very glad to see you again, Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun..." She watched their faces soften slightly as their names flowed pass her lips. "Tohru, where were you?" Kyo asked gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Tohru saw that his eyes held sincerity and worry as he watched her. Yuki was smiling slightly after she spoke. At least she was talking to them.

"I was..." Tohru had thought about the answer to this question while she was pondering. "...with a very kind person..." At least that was not a complete lie. Akito seems kind to her, so it wouldn't be a lie if she said that. However she felt disappointment at seeing the even more inquiring look on their faces afterwards.

"Honda-san...are you doing well? Where were you living?" Yuki asked. Tohru felt her insides being crushed as she gazed into the violet orbs of the Rat. '_Sohma-kun looks so crestfallen...I'm such a selfish person...I can't even offer them a decent explanation..._' Tohru looked down at the ground.

"I'm doing fine...and please do not worry about me, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun. I can't tell you where I'm living right now because it would only serve to inconvenience you. But, I assure you that I...I'm not living in a tent..." She said the last part smiling sadly.

Kyo looked like he was about to shout out something when the bell rang, signaling students back to their classes. Soon classmates came, filing into the room, and their privacy came to an abrupt close as the three had no choice but to return to their seats, two feeling relieved yet even more worried while the third felt emotional turmoil and the urge to cry.

_-End Flashback-_

And so that was how the first day back to school from break went for Tohru Honda. The days that followed were lonely and sad. Still Uo and Hana always talked to her, trying to get her to spill the talk she had with Yuki and Kyo. Yet Tohru kept saying that it was nothing and that there was just a simple misunderstanding between them. They stopped asking her after that, but they still felt something was not right.

Every time she walked through the halls, Tohru would make sure that Yuki and Kyo weren't nearby. It wasn't because she was afraid of them or was trying to avoid them. She just didn't want to answer those questions. Because Tohru knew, that if she talked to them then eventually they're going to get the answer out of her, and that would be disastrous for Akito who worked so hard to give her place to live.

"Tohru-kun? Are you still with me?" Akito asked as he calmly waved his hand over her face. Tohru quickly snapped out of her reverie and hastily blurted out an apology.

"Go-gomenasai! I-I was just thinking about the past few weeks..." She replied, her cheeks flushing brilliantly in contrast to her dark brown hair.

"Oh? And what about the past few weeks?" Akito inquired with a secretive smile. In the time that he has gotten used to having her live with him here at the Main House, Akito has developed a certain _fondness_ for catching her off-guard at times such as this. He smirked to himself; perhaps she hasn't changed as much as he'd thought...still the ever demure girl deep inside.

"Ano...just about...how comfortable it's been living here...with you." Tohru smiled brightly at him as the wind dipped further bottom and teased the long strands of her hair.

'_How...modest_.' He thought as she moved her hand to adjust a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Honestly speaking, Akito couldn't care less about the past few weeks. However he did care greatly about her comfort level with living alongside him. Because while it may have seemed like he was watching out for her the past weeks, Akito was actually taking mental notes of her behavioral habits.

He wanted to know _everything_ about the enigma that was Tohru Honda.

It wasn't quite an obsession, really. He just figured that since she was going to live with him for a while he might as well learn as much as he can about her before he sorts out the second phase of his plan. The night after she agreed to live at the Honke with him was when he made up his mind about her room. Akito didn't want to arouse any suspicions by making her sleep in the Cat's room. So instead, he suggested that she occupy the room that was one room away from his. She had agreed with timidity as she looked at the close proximately of their rooms.

After that, he had shortly requested that since she was going to live with him she ought to join him for meals. Tohru rarely questions his motives and he was glad that she didn't, since it was usually the questioning of his authority that spiked his temper. So they'd been living pretty easy to today. Akito found that Tohru was quite an interesting conversationalists; she talks mostly about her deceased mother and her teachings while he's usually the one who's quiet and observant. He has also noticed that she has a quirky habit of blushing at the smallest things, including him.

He chose to ignore that.

Most of the time when he's grown bored; Akito would go see what she was doing in her room. From folding origami cranes to studying for her next test, she never ceased to amuse him. He found her behavior to be quite unconventional and odd, despite that he would always catch himself standing outside her doorstep, peeking in through a small hole to see what new form of leisure she's entertaining herself with now.

And he hated it.

Well, not the form of leisure, but rather his _irrepressible urge_ to find out what it was. And wouldn't you know it; lately it's become a habit that's driving him to the end of his wits. '_I'm not some freakin' stalker, for Kami's sake!_' He grinded into his head as he walked back to his room. After closing his door, -it might have been his imagination or something, but, - he thought he heard Tohru open her door before stepping outside. '_Kuso! What if she saw me? It's not like there's anybody else here..._'

She didn't act any different the next day _if_ she's seen him.

During the first week of them living under one roof there was some tension, Akito recalled. Like when he had walked by the bathhouses carrying his fresh clothes when she accidentally (and quite suddenly too, in his opinion) walked out of the bathhouse. Just as he was turning the corner they bumped into each other (literally). But she was wearing a towel that thankfully went down to her knees as hot steam started to drift out from the bathhouse behind her. After her rapid apologizing for the trillionth time, he dismissed her warily as he watched her hair-soaked form walk away; her face the equivalent of a ripe tomato.

He was thankful that he didn't catch anything that he didn't _want_ to see.

They were just friends after all, and with his unreliable health, what more could they _really_ be besides close acquaintances? Besides, he would be jeopardizing his plan if he let her charms get in the way of his judgment.

And that was the last thing he wanted considering how tame she has become in his hands...and how close he is to accomplishing what he has set out to do in the first place.

Tohru's giggles snapped him out of his thoughts as she curtly covered her mouth. He raised his eyebrows at that. Again with the rosy-pink streak that ran across her face. Akito frowned and raised a cool pale hand, resting it on top of her head to feel her temperature. He wanted to know if she was having hallucinations from her illness or if she really was just blushing _at him_.

"Tohru-san, you're hot -_err_, —your temperature is hot," He mentally slapped himself for what he said first. He meant to say that her head felt very warm, but it didn't come out the way he wanted, and so it ended sounding like he was being perverse with her. Yet Akito felt no attraction of that kind towards Tohru at all. She was merely a pawn in his wicked game to win over his Jyuunishis. And judging by how easily she played in his hand, he was winning.

Tohru only giggled some more as she didn't pay any attention to what he said; rather, she was staring at the fallen sakura petal that had found homage in his ebony locks. It looked so cute; with Akito watching her like she was been silly when he was the one who looked funny.

"Akito-san, there's..." Tohru didn't finish her sentence. Instead she trailed off as she slowly reached a hand up and tenderly plucked the petal out of his hair, beaming. "...a sakura petal in your hair..." She looked up at him from the petal as he gracefully stood up, his back to her.

"Thank you, Tohru_-kun_."

She could hear the sound of a smirk as he said the last part. Tohru cocked her head, her bangs falling to the side and she replied "You're welcome, Akito-san."

Suddenly a blur of white brushed against Tohru's cheek before landing on Akito's shoulder. Tohru saw that it was a beautiful white canary as it cheekily hopped around, chirping joyously. She heard Akito let out a tired sigh as he stretched out his index finger to let the bird perch. After it did he languidly turned to face Tohru with a passive expression, petting the canary absentmindedly as he spoke.

"Are you hungry, Tohru-san?"

Tohru's stomach growled as she quickly struggled to muffle it. It was futile, however, since she saw the corner's of his lips twitch.

"..."

"There's no purpose in hiding it, you know."

"H-hai..."

"...and I'm hungry as well..."

"Y-you are? I'll go make something for us to eat then!" A shuffle of feet.

"No. Stay here, Tohru. I've decided that we're having our lunch outside today..."

"Eh?!? You mean, like a picnic?"

"If that is what it seems like to you."

"That sounds exciting! Maybe we can eat under the sakura tree!"

"...so that you can laugh at me when more petals fall into my hair? I don't think so..." He said sulkily.

"...De-demo, I'm sorry if that offended you. I promise I won't do it again, Akito-san."

A sigh. "Alright, we'll eat under the tree. But don't be surprised if you find a bug swimming in your tea..."

"Eh!?!?"

"Never mind, Tohru. Just stay here. I'll go tell the maids to bring us some lunch." With that said Akito brazenly took her hand and held the bird so that it perched on her finger before he walked back to the door with a wry smirk.

'_She's too easy..._'

---

Hatori sighed as he gathered the files pertaining to his main patient's health. Strangely enough, Akito's health has taken a turn for the better for once. He wondered what could have possibly caused such an astonishing change as he stood up from his chair, reaching for a black-leather folder and sliding the files inside. '_It couldn't possibly be the pills, could it?_' The Dragon wondered as he slouched in his seat by his computer. It had been a busy day for him, as usual.

Akito was just one of his patients. He worked at a clinical hospital in town and he took care of other patients as well (Most of them were males, for obvious reasons). Also, he was still thinking about that phone call he received from Shigure a long while ago. For once, the Dog had no trace of humor in his voice as he informed him that Tohru had gone missing. Hatori immediately panicked even though his outer demeanor was calm as he questioned his best friend for the details. Unfortunately, there were not enough clues.

All he could do was pray that she was okay.

He tried contacting the hospital to find out if a girl with brown hair and blue eyes with a distinct blue ribbon had shown up there. The main lady that took the calls confirmed no. That only made Hatori stress more. Tohru was a kind and generous person. She couldn't have run away, could she? Even though he knew what a pervert Shigure can be sometimes it still didn't justify the reason why she has disappeared from his house.

Sighing as he took off his glasses, Hatori stood up and decided to take a stroll outside to clear his head. He needed fresh air, and the house was beginning to suffocate him. As he organized his desk and put necessary documents in his briefcase (Not purse), the Dragon walked over to the door and slid it open. A breeze blew at his face as a faint trace of sakura tickled his nose.

Inhaling the refreshing air, Hatori closed his door and walked down the steps as he observed the buds that had blossomed and the birds that flew above. His mind drifted to his main patient. '_Where is Akito?_' He found the weather to be suitable for even someone as sick as him.

As the Dragon strolled down the path that led to the gardens, something caught his eye; a brown-haired girl sitting near the central sakura tree. His eyes widened and his feet walked closer. Is that who he thinks?

'Honda-san...was here at the Honke the whole time?'

Questions flooded his head as he stood behind a tree that was a safe distance away from the brunette, who hasn't seen him. '_What is she doing here? How did she get here? Why hasn't she come to me for help if she was lost? Has she met Akito?_'

Up till now the Honke had been the last place he would've thought Tohru would be. But the question he thought most about was, '_Why..?_'

As he continued to observe her for any abnormity Hatori was surprised to find that Tohru seemed relaxed and comfortable as she sat on the marble bench. Under normal circumstances he she were asked to come here, even for a visit, Tohru would have been uneasy. And then the subject of why she would feel that way came to mind. '_Akito!_' The Dragon wondered what he might've done to Tohru. It's been several days since the call, and there is no way that she could be here the whole time without encountering him at least once.

"Awfully obedient, isn't she?" A cold voice sneered. Hatori turned around abruptly, knowing whom that voice belonged to. An unexplainable anger filled him as he spoke.

"What is Honda-san doing here, Akito?"

He merely laughed before walking towards him with his trademark smirk. "Oh, wouldn't _you _like to know..." Akito crossed his arms as he leaned against the tree, leering at the girl who was completely oblivious to them.

"Akito..._what_ is she doing here?" Hatori asked again, this time with no rage, but with an impatience that he rarely possessed.

The branches brushed against eachother before Akito finally opened his mouth to reply.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Hatori sighed before starting to walk back to his office. He had enough of this. Obviously Akito was not going to tell him anything, so he might as well phone Shigure to tell him that Tohru's been found. At least that can be done.

"Hold it, Hatori."

Hatori stopped before turning back to Akito. "She cannot live here, Akito."

A playful smile was on his face as he asked, "And why not? I'm sure that I'm not the only one who saw how peaceful her expression was..."

Hatori massaged his head. He was getting a headache from this pointless conversation. "That has nothing to do with—"

"Why she is here? Alright then," Akito pouted as he walked towards his Dragon, "if you simply _must_ know, she is here because she wants to be."

"Wants to be? What's that suppose to mean? She belongs at Shigure's house."

"Well, she certainly doesn't _feel_ like she belongs there anymore, if you know what I mean."

"How did you know?"

"I talked to her. All kinds of topics open up when you talk to someone." A smirk at the end of that sentence.

"So she came here? Why?"

He shrugged before turning to face the sakura tree that Tohru was sitting under. "I don't know that much, Hatori...but I do know this...it would absolutely _kill_ her if she has to move back into that Dog's house..." His tone was cavalier, yet Akito seemed like he was speaking the truth for some reason.

"What happened to her? How did she come here anyways?" Hatori still had a million more questions bubbling in his head as he stood behind Akito. However, the God grew irritated at the questions, despite his likeness of holding all the cards for once. It made him feel powerful and he just _loved_ power.

"So many questions, Hatori, and so little time...but I'm afraid that I'm on an eventful _date_ today with Honda_-kun_." Akito grinned slyly at the look of unconcealed horror on the Dragon's face. Hatori was so fun to tease sometimes, especially when he could make his inner emotions become apparent.

And all poor Hatori could think about at that moment was if Akito meant date in the way he _thought_ it meant. With Kana. '_A rendezvous date? But he hates women! Why would he—_'

"Oh don't be silly, Hari! Of course I don't mean date like _that_...Honda-san isn't really my type after all...and we're _merely_ acquaintances. So how could you even think so brashly?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said that.

Hatori let loose the breath he had been unconsciously holding as he sighed and turned to head back to his room.

"But just so that you're aware, it would do her more harm than good if she was returned. And if _they_ find out about her living here...then I'll _personally_ make all your lives a living hell..." Akito warned; his voice a dangerous low. The look in his eyes told Hatori that he was not kidding.

'_As if you haven't already..._' The Dragon thought bitterly as he walked away. There was nothing he could do now. The idea of Akito harming Tohru when she's in this vulnerable and unguarded state froze his insides. It didn't matter what the God does to him, but young, innocent Tohru's life is at stake. And knowing full well the extent of cruelty from the speaker behind him, Hatori didn't doubt his words as he walked away, shoulders slightly slumping. "If she falls ill, then I'll be here..."

Akito watched grinning smugly at the retreating back of his doctor.

'_Now that he's done with, time to go back to pretending to be a saint..._' He sighed as he headed down the stone steps towards the spot where the sakura tree stood, its branches partially hiding Tohru from view. The maids were already gathering around her with various delectable morsels on trays as he sauntered closer.

As he got nearer he saw that she was dotingly sniffing a flower.

His lips curved at that.

'_Were you missing me, Tohru-kun?_'

* * *

**A/N**: Again, I want to thank smcandy for helping me immensely with this chapter. (I got jumped by plot bunnies). Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Serpent in God's Garden

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**:Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! As a reward, here is a long chapter! (The longest I've ever written)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket was not created by me.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **Serpent in God's Garden**

_Hatori let loose the breath he had been unconsciously holding as he sighed and turned to head back to his room. _

"_But just so that you're aware, it would do her more harm than good if she was returned. And if they find out about her living here...then I'll personally make all your lives a living hellhole..."_

'_I wonder what's taking Akito-san so long..._' Tohru wondered as she felt the soft petals glide pass her fingers.

Several maids have begun to arrive each holding trays of delectable food as their smell wafted to Tohru's nose. They smell so delicious! '_Akito-san should be here soon...I'm sure he would like the smell as well_.' Tohru smiled as two maids began setting up an outdoor-suited table in front of her before putting two soft chairs at each side.

After every food was placed on the wide table, Tohru watched as the maids slowly retreated back to the door they came. '_I cannot eat without Akito-san yet...it's imprudent._' Yet she cannot simply sit there and let the food loose their heat. So instead, Tohru made up her mind and stood up, about to search for Akito, when she felt slight pressure descend upon her shoulders.

"And where does Tohru-kun think she is going?" A silky voice drawled from behind her ear. Tohru gave a slight inadvertent yelp of surprise as she felt someone's breath tickle her ear. A chuckle was heard from whoever had snuck up from behind her as she felt the pressure on her shoulders lifted. She watched as Akito elegantly took a seat on one of the chairs—the one away from the sakura tree.

Tohru suppressed a smile as she took her seat in front of him with the table in-between. It was always customary that the Head of the Family sampled the first bite so Tohru waited patiently for Akito eat first. Instead, he just stared at her, his face in a clouded expression. After a while of him just staring at her, Tohru began to wonder if there was something on her face as her face was politely averted. Did she have a sakura petal in her hair?

"An-ano...Akito-san, a-are you not hungry? Do you have a fever?" Tohru curtly asked fondling with the sleeves of her kimono. It was a bit odd having to wear traditional Japanese attire almost all the time aside from school, but Tohru gradually got accustomed to it. Most of the kimonos were hand-chosen by Akito. She had no idea where he obtained such beautiful attire made of silk, but when she asked him he replied casually that they were the maids'. Somehow Tohru found that hard to believe considering the paleness of the kimonos the maids wore compared to her own, yet she didn't ponder anymore on that.

"No, I'm fine, Tohru-san. I was just thinking about Hatori..." Before he grasped what he had said, Akito's words had unconsciously slipped out. He mentally cursed as he realized the mistake of mentioning the Dragon's name. During her stay, he had been trying to isolate her from anything concerning the Jyuunishis so that he'll be the only one whom she has the most contact with. He will have her undivided attention and he will use that against those animals.

Tohru blinked, her eyes alit with curiosity at the mention of the doctor. "Hatori-san? I haven't talked to him for a while now...how is he doing?" She asked relieved as Akito finally took a bite.

Akito quickly thought it over; yes, it was too late now to take back what he uttered. But maybe it doesn't matter. He taught the Dragon to be careful about concealing the girl's location, and other than the times in which he falls ill, Hatori rarely appears. So it shouldn't matter if he told Tohru about the Dragon.

"Hatori is doing well..." Akito trailed off as he closed his eyes savoring the sashimi, cruelly putting Tohru in suspense. "We had a talk today about your living arrangements." He took a sip of tea, his eyes watching for her reaction over the brim of the cup.

"Um, so Hatori-san doesn't know about me living here?" Tohru asked uneasily as she stared at her bowl of rice. Akito watched in muted interest at the look of uncertainty that crossed her face. '_Why does it matter if Hatori doesn't agree with Tohru living at the Honke? I'm the Head of the Sohmas and I'm the one to give consent to her living at the Main House_!' He thought resentfully before speaking.

"Yes, but I informed him on that issue so you needn't fret over such a small problem. Now," He eyed her untouched rice bowl and the two chopsticks that had yet to be used, "eat your rice, Tohru. It will not do to waste food. Are you not hungry?"

"Eh?! Ar-are you already finished, Akito-san?" The girl asked with wide eyes as she hurriedly picked up her chopsticks and began her desperate race to reach Akito. Judging by how less his bowl is compared to hers, poor Tohru has a _long_ way to go.

Akito nodded before motioning for a maid to come take away his rice bowl and chopsticks. "I'll wait for you to finish, Tohru-san..." He returned his jaded gaze to watching her scarfing down as much rice as possible. He started to feel a little bit nervous at how fast she was eating. "Slow down! You'll choke easily if you eat like that! And stop devouring your food so fast! Tohru-san...their flavors are meant to be _savored_, now swallowed so tactlessly..!"

Unfortunately, the foods started to rebel by causing the brunette to choke. Akito sighed and leaned an elbow on the table, massaging his temple. '_I told you...why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?_' He thought wearily. Akito could no longer stand watching her pathetic choking anymore so he handed her a cup of water. "Drink, Tohru..." He ordered.

Tohru with tears in her eyes gratefully took the cup and downed all of its contents. Setting the cup down on the table, she took a few breaths before opening her eyes again.

"Ari-arigatou, Akito-san." She said flushed and embarrassed.

Akito fought the urge to sigh at her thoughtlessness. '_What was she thinking eating that fast? It wasn't like it was a competition or something..._' Truly Akito felt that some of the times he's spent with Tohru had been useless and it made him feel like she was a lost cause. '_She's so hopeless..._' He'd think to himself. He wondered if that was why the Dog, the Cat and the Rat had neglected her.

'_Probably..._'

But then the thought of his plan brought him back and he forced himself to endure her endless nonsense. '_Think of the plan, think of the plan_.' He repeated in his mind like a mantra whenever he felt like pulling his hair out from frustration or when he feels the impulse to clamp his hand over her lips.

'Akito-san, I'm finished. Thank you for this delicious meal." Tohru bowed. Akito merely glanced at her before calling for the maids to come and clean up the table before Tohru could open her mouth again to suggest that she clean up after herself like what happened during their previous meal together. He had to explain what the exact definition of a maid was and tell her that the people she sees walking around the Honke aren't just animated pieces of furniture wrapped up in kimonos. Seeing no other option, Tohru only giggled and Akito briefly wondered what the hell he just said that sounded so hilarious to her.

Still, her humbleness never ceased to impress him. He's never heard Tohru complain about anything since she came to live with him. There has been an occasion where Akito tried to test her patience. Like when it was too hot outside and she suggested that they should sit out on the veranda under the cool shade of the roof and enjoy the scenery. He had vehemently protested that he didn't feel like it, because of his sensitive health. So she blinked before smiling wider and suggesting that she'll go make some ice cream for them to eat so then it wouldn't feel so hot when they sat on the veranda.

He was too stunned to say anything, and in the end he found himself staring at her as she licked the iced treat fondly as they sat on the veranda side by side. She offered him some of the ice cream, but he protested and said that it was too cold for him. He did, however, cautiously take a small spoonful of that treat when she turned away and found it quite delicious despite his assumptions of it freezing his insides.

But his pride kept that secret to himself.

Thinking about it now, Akito barely realized what went past his lips before he heard himself say, "Tohru, do you want to take a stroll with me through the gardens?" He was surprised at himself for making such a suggestion, but it just sort of slipped out. Maybe it was because of the absence of that horrid pain he was so used to feeling striking him in his abdomen right after he finished eating.

Tohru smiled politely as she nodded before getting up. Akito gentlemanly offered her his arm, which she coyly took as they began to cross the small bridge built over the large koi pond. Everything about this would have been loving, if it hadn't been the routine occurrences of such a moment before. He had almost always led her like this on a calming stroll through the Sohma gardens. And it was that time of year, after all, where flowers bloomed and buds grew and everything looked breathtaking. So why not be the chivalrous person that he is and amuse her for a while before crushing her?

"Oh, Akito-san! Look at the setting sun! Doesn't the orange and purple make the sky look beautiful?" Her cheery voice rang as she pointed towards the orange and purple sky. Akito looked upwards and he saw that it was a pretty combination of smoldering citrus and dampening cloudy lavender. The two colors so matched them; she, the bright and optimistic orange that lined the horizon while he is the dark and passive purple that clouded the skies.

He laughed inside at the similarity of them in contrast to the colors. "Yes, Tohru, it makes the approaching night appear less frightening, doesn't it?" He replied as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Tohru blushed as she smilingly continued to point out the points of interest on their little stroll through the gardens.

---

'_Tohru-kun, will you be behind this door when I open it?_'

Long fingers grasping the door handle before turning it and pushing open the door that led to Tohru's room, Shigure sighed as his eyes gazed upon the emptiness that surrounded him. There were no creases on the bed, no homework papers on the desks; no _Tohru_. He has lost count of how many times he has found himself wandering over to his little house wife's unoccupied bedroom and standing at the door, like he'd use to when he was reminding her of something that she'd forgotten.

Shigure watched sadly at the void of space before him before walking into the room, inhaling the comforting scent of jasmine before sitting down on her bed. It had been weeks since Tohru's disappearance and ever since then the house have been utterly chaotic with Kyo and Yuki's constant fighting and bickering. Without his little flower keeping the peace, poor Shigure had been forced to act as the negotiator between the two.

Upon their first day back from school after Spring Break the two teenagers had informed him with anxiousness that they saw Tohru at school. He remembered the immense wave relief that washed over him that was short-lived when Yuki added that they didn't know _where_ she lived; just that she _looked_ about healthy.

After hearing the breaking news, Shigure decided to contact all the Zodiacs he has notified before about Tohru's recovery. He didn't want them to worry endlessly now that at least she has been found and appeared well. The first person he contacted was Hatsuharu. Momiji was also there; he had been spending Break with the Ox, but even though it's over the Rabbit decided to stay for a while longer. The call hadn't exactly been relieving for the two as Shigure had thought when he informed them. Haru and Momiji replied that Kyo and Yuki had already told them everything, which made the Dog feel awkward about calling them in the first place—and at 1 am. He had been surprised that Haru hadn't turned black. Momiji must be giving him anger management lessons.

The next zodiac member Shigure called had been the seahor—excuse me—Dragon, Hatori. The Dog never expected that he would have hit the 'jackpot' when he called the Honke—which was exactly where Tohru was secretly living. Shigure was at a lost for words when the Dragon told him gravely about her living there. At first, the Dog thought that this had all been a fond joke, that Hatori 'kidnapped' his little flower and was doing the "nasty" with his little house wife (to which Hatori asked the Dog if he needed his brain checked for tumors).

However when the subject of Akito came up, Shigure grew serious. He cautiously asked his friend if Akito's "done" anything to Tohru, fearing for the worst. Strangely enough the Dragon replied solemnly that Tohru has agreed to stay here with Akito who is actually _tolerating_ her presence at the Honke. This shocked the Dog beyond all reasons because from what he knows about the Head of the Clan, Akito is _merciless_ towards outsiders like Tohru. In fact, he tried to pull her hair out of her skull two years ago! Hatori agrees that something is definitely up, and that he'll keep the Dog posted about what is happening at the Honke regularly.

Satisfied, Shigure said goodbye and was just about to hang up the phone when Hatori urgently cried out a wait, replying that there is something else that Shigure needed to know and also do about this latest secret.

"You must pretend that you do not know where Tohru-san is...otherwise, there would be trouble if Akito finds out..."

The Dragon warned that Tohru's safety is in jeopardy if Shigure utters what he has just told him to anyone else—_specifically_ Kyo and Yuki. Shigure asked if Hatori was positive that Tohru agreed to living at the Honke because he honestly couldn't believe that Tohru would agree to live anywhere near Akito.

"Yes...she agreed. If she had given a wish that she didn't want to live here, then perhaps I would've had the right to remove her. But...she agreed...and Tohru-san actually seemed satisfied at her decision..."

Shigure reluctantly agreed to having to keep this a secret from the Cat and the Rat while asking if Tohru needed anything from her room. Hatori said that it would be wise to send some of her clothes over, particularly her underclothes and school uniform. He also requested that he send Tohru's school supplies over. Shigure said that he'll have to send them over when Kyo and Yuki are out of the house before saying keep an eye on Akito and bidding his Dragon friend goodnight.

After Shigure hung up, Kyo had woken up grumpily from the noise and asked him what he was doing up this late at night. Shigure attempted his best air-headed grin before reassuring the Cat.

"Oh, nothing, Kyo-kun, nothing at all..."

He has yet to send Tohru's clothes over however Shigure has already sent her school things to Hatori. Now as he sat there on the bed tracing his fingers over the edge of her bed, Shigure looked at Tohru's organized desk suddenly realizing that of all the things he should've sent to her it should have been the portrait of her mother. '_I must make a note of that...but what if Yuki or Kyo discovers the photo gone?_' That would certainly cause questions to arise.

The two teenagers were still frantic with Tohru's appearance at school and disappearance afterwards and it was heartbreaking to keep Tohru's whereabouts from them even though the humble Dog knew it was for Tohru's sake.

This week was another short break for them as the end of the semester was approaching. Suddenly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below and Shigure instantly knew that yet another one of his dishware has been destroyed. He sighed tiredly massaging his temples before walking out of Tohru's bedroom taking care to close the door before descending the stairs.

'_Tohru-kun, I hope you're doing well..._'

---

Tohru sighed contently as she slid the door to her room open. Turning on the lights now that it was beginning to get dimmer outside, she quietly walked inside. Her room hasn't elaborately decorated but it still serves its purpose of providing security and comfort every time she walked into it.

There was only her small daybed, her desk, her bed and bedside table and her closet. Walking over to her desk she looked at the clock as it read 6:57 pm. Then she glanced at her mini calendar and saw that she had school on Monday for today had been Saturday. This whole week had been a break because graduation was nearing and all seniors didn't have many weeks left.

Tohru smiled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Her stroll with Akito had been wonderful. In fact, all the times she spent with him had been wonderful. Tohru's learned so much about the Sohma Head in the time she spent here at the Honke. '_Akito-san is such a kind person..._' She thought before turning towards her bed. She was beginning to feel very tired from the walk, and the thought of taking a small cat-nap was too tempting for even somebody like Tohru to resist.

---

'_Why is it that I always seem to loose track of time whenever I spend time with her?_'

Akito wondered as he opened his closet before taking out a clean and pressed kimono. When he glanced at the clock on his wall as he walked into his room earlier it had been 7 pm. Normally, this was the time he should have been finished with his bath. However he had been _so_ _spellbound_ by little Tohru's charm that he had lost track of time and that was why he is shifting through his fresh clothes getting ready for his late bath.

Paradoxically enough he found the stroll to be quite relaxing despite her endless chattering about how everything in the garden looked so arrestingly beautiful. So, to shut her up he asked her nonchalantly what in her line of vision the most arrestingly beautiful object she sees was. Since she always looked at him when he was directing a question at her, she stuttered at his query before lowering her head in modesty as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

He knew what she was about to say even before he heard it. It was obvious enough from that sickeningly sweet look in her half-lidded eyes and the bold fact that all the flowers and plants grew on her side while there was nothing in the background behind him except short grass and stepping stones.

"A-ano..._Akito-san_ is." She whispered looking away as her voice had suddenly took a turn for the low tone.

He had inwardly smirked at her look of silent defeat as they walked around the gardens before circling back towards the houses. It had been nice the way back because he was spared of her energetic chattering as Tohru had taken to quietly observing the flowers on their way back.

Folding his kimono neatly before taking them into his arms, Akito glanced at the clock again. It was almost thirty so he hastened his walk out of his room as he strutted down the hall towards the bathhouses.

---

'_How long have I been asleep?_' Tohru turned on her lamp and flipped the covers open. Slipping on her fluffy bunny slippers, she walked over to her closet and picked out a pale pink nightgown and an undergarment to wear. It was now dark outside and Tohru decided that she should take a bath since it was so late anyways.

Just then a knock sounded on her door along with a, "Tohru-san?"

"Come in." Tohru called as she closed her closet door and walked back to her bed, folding her clothes neatly. The door slid open and Hatori stood there awkwardly as he watched her. Tohru cheerfully smiled when she saw the Dragon. "Hatori-san!"

Hatori smiled a bit at her joyful expression. "Tohru-san... It's been a while since we've talked. So, how are you doing?" He asked as he closed the door before walking over to her. He decided to see how she was doing and besides, Akito never said anything about not being allowed to talk to her.

"Oh, that's okay! I'm doing great...thanks to Akito-san. He's been so nice to me. Um, so how are you?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine, Tohru-san. Thank you for asking." Hatori replied. "I decided to go check up on you and I see that you're doing well." Hatori explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry that you had to worry about me, Hatori-san!" Tohru said apologetically.

"No, you're not making me worry about you. Akito is the one who is usually doing that..." Hatori smiled a bit before he glanced out the window. "Well, it is getting late...goodnight, Tohru-san."

"Goodnight then, Hatori-san." Tohru called as she took a soft bath robe and folded it underneath her fresh clothes. She politely waited a while after he left before walking towards the bathhouses carrying with her, her nightclothes.

---

Hatori felt satisfied after having been reassured about Tohru's safety here.

But now he was worried about Akito. '_He wasn't there when I checked in his room earlier..._' The Dragon thought as he walked through the darkened hallways. '_What if he is throwing a fit with the maids?_' As that possibility crossed his mind, Hatori headed towards the kitchen.

The smell of food hit him strongly as he walked closer. A maid came up to him and asked if he needed anything. "Do you know where Akito is?" He asked.

"Yes, Akito-sama just went to take his bath." The maid, whose name was Emiko informed.

Hatori, deciding not to bother her anymore with questions, nodded and walked away. So Akito was taking his bath a little late. Hatori was feeling quite exhausted. So far, Tohru was okay. He'll be sure to report that to Shigure. With that in mind, he walked towards his room that was across his office for a night of sleep.

---

He slipped a thin inner kimono over his bare shoulders as he stood beside the tiled wall. After getting fully dressed and making sure that his obi was tied securely around his slim waist, Akito dropped his discarded old kimono and attire into the clothing hamper that led to a small duct where the maids are taking care of washing the garments. The bath had been soothing and now the young God was only too eager to get to bed.

Walking out of the bathhouse in quick strides, Akito sauntered down the corridors that led to his bedroom. Since his room was only some paces away from Tohru's, Akito had to walk by her room before reaching his. As he neared the girl's resting quarters, thoughts of the picnic that occurred earlier today floated into his mind. Akito wondered if she was still in her room as he stopped outside at the door.

"Tohru?" He whispered her name just for the sake of being courteous. Knocking lightly on the shoji door, he waited for telltale sound of footsteps to approach the door.

When there wasn't any he wondered if she was asleep. To satisfy his curiosity, he bent down to peek through a barely visible hole that was poked through the shoji door by the handle. However all that he could see was darkness. Nothing stirred and that was when Akito realized that she wasn't in her room.

'_Tohru, where are you now...?_'

Suddenly Akito heard footsteps, but they weren't coming from within the room. No, according to his ears the sounds of feet padding on the wooden floor were coming from around the corner. This brought Akito into panic as he thought of what a vulnerable position he was in; standing right outside Tohru's door, bent at a 45 degree angle and peeking through the thin layer of the shoji door.

He was positive that it was a maid, and with his reputation of being the _feared_ leader of the Sohmas at stake Akito did the first thing that came to his mind.

He dashed to his room and hid behind the door.

Yes, he realized what he did was cowardly and that a great, respectable leader like him should have stood his ground but heck, he really didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone, even if it was just a maid. Holding his door open a small crack, Akito watched as the shadow of an approaching figure got thinner, meaning that whomever it was the person had stopped.

Suddenly a faint aroma of lavender hit him and he thought of all the people he permitted to wear such a scent in his presence and that was none other than Tohru Honda.

'_So...she's just taken a bath..._' He thought to himself. Since it was only Tohru, Akito felt his courage return and he collected himself before sliding his door inaudibly open before he placed a foot outside the hall cautiously. When he didn't receive an, "Oh, Akito-san, it's you!" he realized that she must not have seen him. He strode out and turned his head towards her direction.

However Tohru was almost in her room so she didn't see him. She was wearing a clean and comfortable pale blue nightgown as her hair was dried and hanged loosely, parting around her shoulders. Akito watched as she was standing at her doorway half in her room and half outside. Tohru turned on her lights before Akito suddenly realized that she is missing her hair comb that he had given her.

'_Did she drop it somewhere?_' He wondered watching her step inside her room before sliding the door closed.

Akito was distraught; that pretty sakura hair comb he had entrusted her with was lost. Of course, it wasn't _her_ fault that it was gone. She probably doesn't even notice the things that are happening around her, so how could she have noticed that she dropped her hair comb?

So now he'll have to play the role of the knight in shining armor and recover it for the little dimwitted _princess_ that was behind this door. Sighing wearily, Akito turned towards his room again and walked inside. He headed for the door that led outside to the veranda. He had a strong suspicion that it must have fallen out when she was choking.

Shivering slightly from the cool breeze that blew against his face as he opened the door, he huddled closer to himself. The passageway was dark however his eyes could faintly trace out the path as he stepped outside and began to walk.

He is feeling so pathetic by shifting through the layers of grass to feel for the plastic hair décor. It wasn't hard to find the sakura tree, but it was to look for the lost hair comb. He shuddered again as another cold breeze rushed at him causing him to bring his kimono closer for warmth. '_Stupid coldness...isn't it suppose to be warm in the spring_?' He thought crossly as he struggled some more.

His knees were beginning to feel sore and so was his back. Normally he would never go search for something as insignificant as the hair-comb, but he knew that he would not be able to withstand looking at that sickeningly sweet bright yellow ribbon Yuki gave her to be worn again. And, in a bizarre but satisfying way, seeing her wear that sakura hair comb given to her gave him a feeling of dominance and victory over both her and that damn Rat.

And Tohru only thought that he was merely being _nice_.

Suddenly his fingers brushed against something that was cold. It felt like the hair-comb, yet when his fingers brushed against it, something told him that it wasn't. Whatever his hand just touched felt_ cool_, yet he couldn't fathom what it was. It was then when he saw something small flicker in the moonlight did he realize that there was a _snake_ right in _front_ of him. Akito was about to back away, but then another glimmer caught his eye. It was the sakura hair-comb. But it was guarded by the serpent.

He quickly snatched the comb away, but a second later Akito felt a piercing sting at the joint between his wrist and hand. He was bitten, and the poison entered his bloodstream by the serpent's fangs' puncture on his light skin. His mind grew hazy, yet he forced his legs to carry on walking despite his labored respiration. The serpent was no where in sight as it slithered away into the darkness of the night.

Akito could faintly see a blur of light as he walked closer to where Tohru's room was. Or at least where he thinks it should be. The venom was causing his mind to grow heavy and his vision to become blurrier as seconds tick by. Akito leaned against the wall mentally screaming out a string of curses as his wrist stung like hell. He looked down and saw the dark blotchy red that slowly dripped down his hands coloring them with the liquid for life.

_Great_.

This is just fucking _great_. Akito, 21, Head of the Sohma Clan was going to die of a snake bite instead of an ancient and somewhat respectable curse like his whole family had predicted. They would all die laughing at his foolishness. He could see it now. His Jyuunishis would probably keel over in hysterical laughter while he lies in his casket dead and waiting for burial.

Well, he wasn't going to die. Not of some fucking snake bite, if he can help it.

Gritting his teeth in pain at having to raise his hand and grasp the handle of the door which caused strained muscle movement throughout his whole arm, he used all the force that he can muster—

---

Tohru was calmly brushing her hair when she heard something outside her porch door. Turning around nervously, she saw a dark figure on the other side that was silhouetted by the moonlight that glowed against the closed door. Suddenly the door slide open in one solid movement and Tohru nearly gave a scream as the moon beam shone on the figure whom her eyes could now distinguish to be a very tired Akito.

Tohru's eyes as if led by an unknown force, traveled down towards his bloodied right hand and she stifled a sharp intake of breathe. She immediately ran over to the weakened Akito to examine the seriousness of whatever injury he had. Upon closer assessment she saw that there were two small puncture holes near his wrist. This time Tohru just couldn't hide her gasp of surprise and sympathy as she felt her eyes begin to get wet.

"A-Akito-san! You're bleeding from a snake bite!!!" She cried out.

He only cringed at the pain. '_No, my dear Tohru, I just slit my wrist! What do you think, you weak little—_'

Akito winced as he felt Tohru's cool fingers slide over his arm as she lifted his wrist closer. God, it hurt like _hell_. And why the fuck is she just standing here and looking at it like she's admiring it or something?!

"Akito-san, w-where did you...I-I mean, how did you get bit?" Tohru frantically asked as she let him lean on her. Which was a relief, because he felt like his legs were going to collapse any moment now... Since he was physically weaker than her, Tohru didn't feel any strain upon him leaning against her for support.

Akito opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His throat felt raspy and scratchy like sandpaper. His blurry eyes only saw the faint colors of her face as he tried to swallow. But it was futile because his felt like he had swallowed rocks.

Tohru acted upon her instincts so she began sucking the venom out by her lips in hopes of getting the toxin out of his system. She fought back the gag reflex as the taste of iron stung her tongue before she spat the blood mixed with the deadly contents of the poison out into the grass below the veranda that they stood on.

Once Tohru believed that all if not the majority of the poison was out of his bloodstream, she looked up to meet the midnight dark orbs that had become hazy. Akito looked like he was in some kind of induced trance. When Tohru heard a faint clank below her, she glanced down and her eyes widened considerably at the object that lay beneath her.

Her sakura hair comb.

Putting two plus two together, Tohru realized incredulously that Akito must have been out searching for her lost hair comb. She only realized that she had lost it when she was walking back to her room from the bathhouse. Tohru suspected that it must have just fallen off somewhere in her room, but never has she realized that it was dropped outside. And it was such a gorgeous hair comb too. Not like one of those one would find in a flea market. It must cost $40 at the _least_.

A wave of gratitude and emotion washed over the brunette as she held the expensive object to her graspingly. "Th-thank you, Akito-sama...thank you so much for what you did for me..." Blinking back her crystal tears, Tohru suddenly felt an overwhelming compulsive urge of protectiveness over the dark haired God before her.

Tohru has never felt such a blazing _intense_ sort of maternal impulse within her heart prior. Before she could even control herself she began doing something so uncharacteristic that Tohru Honda wouldn't ever do;

She began scolding the God from the Zodiac.

"Akito-san, I'm really appreciative of your kind deed, but what if you put yourself in greater danger? It's not safe in the grass during the night and getting bitten by a snake wouldn't be the worse thing that could happen—"

Akito was very taken aback by this unexpected action he received from the girl in front of him. Just who did she think she was anyway, his godforsaken mother, scolding at him like he was some spoiled little brat? He had thought that he was going to get more thanks than this!

Right now with every word that he sees passing her lips, Akito is gradually feeling a very familiar urge—no, it was more of an impulse, actually—to tell her to just go to a very hot place under the ground.

So he opened his mouth to scream at her.

But nothing came out.

Inwardly growling at the inability to voice out his anger which was the only way to express his emotions at that moment (he was too weak to act physically), Akito sighed as he did one of the rare actions that he was so unaccustomed to: giving up.

He gave up and droned in back on her lecture.

"—and that is why you shouldn't have taken such an unnecessary risk! You could've waited until morning to find it and yet you still—"

Akito closed his eyes so that he didn't have to see anymore of her cross—not angry—expression. God, she was such a huge incomparable pain-in-the-neck! He can't believe that the Head of the Sohmas/ God of the Zodiac was being told off by some freakin' eighteen yr. old who thinks she's hot stuff. For a minute as he stood there Akito seriously debated whether if it really was better returning her lost comb rather than lying on the ground poisoned and dead. The latter option didn't seem bad now, especially when he can't physically hit her nor can he vocally scathe her.

Akito felt a bit delirious now as he watched her slightly furrowed eyebrows. Even though Tohru was scolding him, Akito couldn't help noticing that she looked _extremely _cute when she was angry. He supposed it was because he has never seen her upset like this before and that was why she looked so goddamn cute while putting him in his place, dressed in her light blue silk nightgown and all.

Feeling his mind as if possessed by something unknown, Akito lifted his left hand and lovingly stroked the curve of her jaw and her flushed cheeks as he smiled at her confused expression.

"You look much more _attractive_ when wearing that sakura hair comb than silly Yuki's yellow ribbons, Tohru-kun..."

Tohru gasped as she heard those words slip pass his lips. They sounded so unlike the Akito she knew, and yet it sounded so like something he might think. Tohru didn't know what to say or think so she brought him inside closing the door before leading a lazily smiling Akito towards her bed. Even though he weighed less than her, she was beginning to develop a cramp from him leaning on her shoulder for so long.

Making him sit on her bed, Tohru went over to pour a small cup of tea from an empty cup and a tea pitcher. Akito merely watched with that disorientated smile that never left his face before Tohru walked back from her desk and offered him the cup.

"Here, Akito-san, you should drink this. It'll help."

Much to Tohru's surprise, Akito stubbornly smacked the cup away. Luckily it was plastic so it didn't shatter, but the water was absorbed into the floor. Akito watched as Tohru quickly went to pick up the cup.

Turning towards Akito hoping to find a cause for his sudden violent behavior, Tohru was stunned at how suddenly close his face was towards hers. They were both sitting on the bed and as Akito leaned slightly closer towards her perplexed face, Tohru instinctively pulled away hoping to keep a clear distance between them.

She was very confused as to his behavior. One minute he was being quiet, another he was being stubborn, and now he was acting like he was about to kiss her!

He closed his eyes as he felt his strength drain away. The ceiling was beginning to spin in circles, in fact the whole room was. Before he knew it, Akito fell as his consciousness became no more. The last sound he heard was the gasp of surprise from Tohru, but he thought no more as everything blacked out.

Tohru looked up only to come nose to nose with Akito as their lips werea _breadth_ of a hair apart before his unperturbed face buried into the slender crook of her neck.

Her face hot pink with embarrassment and another feeling she couldn't quite describe, Tohru had to hold his limp form to prevent him from leaning on her too much to push her onto the bed (which would have been awkward) before setting him to lie on her bed.

It was when she checked his pulse did she realize that it was barely detectable so Tohru then acted upon her next extinct. She hadn't even realized that she started crying as she knelt beside the bed.

She screamed for Hatori as she held Akito's limp and blood-soaked hand against her chest, as if the blood from her heart would cleanse the poisoned blood he had.

'_Don't die...please don't leave me, Akito-san...you're all I have right now...please don't go_!'

* * *

**A/N**: Wow...just think guys, Tohru would have accidentally walked in on Akito during his bath if good ol' Hatori hadn't held her attention for those crucial minutes in which Akito is finishing up. Yes, I know that you're all probably salivating (:F) right now at the prospect of that happening if Hari hadn't intervened, -buuuuuut-, the juicier parts of this fic will be in _later_ chapters. ;

Okay, some of my thoughts...well, to be honest; the whole snakebite thing came out of nowhere. Anyways, thanks to **smcandy** for beta-reading and helping out with this chapter! You rock out loud! (:D

Oh, also, for the love-triangle announcement! I've decided to make the love-triangle into a **love-square**. And that square is as follows; Akito/Tohru/Kyo/Yuki. (Sigh) Well, the good news for me is that the square won't be in focus for the current time being (as I can only handle one thing at a time), but it will be up in later chapters. :P

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, just a heads up, we're approaching the first of the many conflicts and twists in this story now. And thanks for the whopping amount of reviews! I had no idea I would get to 64 reviews already. Let's try to get to 70+, k?

Until next time,

AmEva. :)

PS-I've created an AkiRu Forum seeing as there are no other forums specifically for this pairing. AkiRu fans are welcome to post what they like about this pairing and anything about the characters as long as it's all appropriate. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: While You Were Sleeping

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: **While You Were Sleeping**

_She screamed for Hatori as she held Akito's limp and blood-soaked hand against her chest, as if the blood from her heart would cleanse the poisoned blood he had. _

'_Don't die...please don't leave me, Akito-san...you're all I have right now...please don't go_'

---

The sky outside was a blanket of obsidian as several grey clouds settled in the atmosphere. The winds that blew that night caused the trees to rustle restlessly and the dark green blades of grass to brush against eachother in a rhythmic motion. Nearby compound-building stood still, its shadow foreboding as it radiated an aura of weariness and dreary at what had just occurred inside one of its numerous rooms. It was well past 9 pm as the maids were working overtime.

Tohru watched through half-lidded sleepy eyes as she sat on her daybed at the maids whom were bringing in herbs specifically blended to dilute snake venom. Her throat felt raw from screaming for help as she wiped her tear-strained cheeks. It had been two hours since she discovered a heavily poisoned Akito standing on the veranda outside her door. He had been bit by a venomous snake, yet the specie hasn't been identified yet.

Tohru found no amusement in the irony of this event. It has been almost two months since she had been the one knocking on the backdoor helpless and suffering. Now, the person who's close to her heart as a friend is lying directly opposite of her scant feet away, his right wrist heavily bandaged as the maids finished applying skin balm on his hand. Hatori had walked out of her room a minute ago explaining that he went to retrieve something from his office so that left Tohru alone with sleeping-drug induced Akito.

Tohru thought back two hours before, when she was calling for someone, _anyone_ to help. Hatori came running with wide eyes as he heard her scream. There were no words exchanged as his eyes immediately darted to the unconscious Akito's bloody hand. It took several verbal coaxing to get Tohru to let go because she was clinging so dependently on his hand. Though the Dragon has never seen someone holding onto the God so desperately before like that (it was usually Akito who's being clingy), he knew there was no time to waste as he began ordering for medicine and bandages to be brought.

Hatori then took a blood sample to help him identify what kind of snake the poison belonged to. He was probably searching for the cure right now. The good news was that _there was_ a cure, however he must confirm the poison first or there could be incompatibility between the venom and the antidote which can result in an even worse scenario for the already sick Akito.

Now as Tohru sat there watching the darkness outside, she kept on blaming herself for what happened. '_It's all my fault Akito-san is like this...if only I had paid more attention I wouldn't have dropped the sakura hair-comb...and Akito-san wouldn't be lying on my bed in a fever...I'm so useless...mom, what should I do?_' Tohru sighed and blew a stray strand of hair away from her face as she contemplated. '_Should I run away? Maybe then when Akito-san wakes up, I wouldn't be any trouble for him...mom, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused!_'

"I want to stay to help Akito-san recover...but I'm afraid that if I do, I'll only make everything worse..." Tohru sadly mumbled to herself. She was tired and she wanted to go to sleep, to pretend that this didn't happen. But it did. Akito had been bitten by a lethal snake, and it was a consequence of her foolishness. Tohru felt like she was the worst kind of person in the world right now.

"You will not make anything worse, Tohru." A monotone voice broke through the silence.

The brunette turned to look and saw Hatori standing at the doorway with a solemn expression as he carried his medical briefcase in one hand while holding a small bottle in the other. Tohru quickly wiped away her tears as she turned so that she faced the doctor. Her face flushed as she realized that he must have heard her talk to herself. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Will Akito-san be alright? Was the poison lethal?" She asked trying to cover the tremble in her voice.

"Yes, as soon as I inject this antidote into his bloodstream he should be fine." Hatori replied calmly as he set down his briefcase by the bedside table before taking out a fresh syringe and unscrewing the cap off the antidote bottle. Draining the liquid into the plastic tube he took some rubbing alcohol and dabbed it on Akito's inner elbow before suggesting that she turn away if she feels queasy.

Tohru shook her head and watched as the Dragon gracefully administered the medicine.

After he was finished, Hatori put the used syringe in a disposal bag before setting it inside his briefcase pocket. He then turned to face Tohru before he slightly adjusted his glasses. "Tohru-san, if you leave then I believe that it would be much more difficult for Akito to recover." He kept his eyes on her as he continued. "If Akito should awake and find you gone it would be both emotionally and mentally hindering. Not to mention that he may attempt to cause physical harm to himself out of grief. Which is why in my opinion, I think it would be best if you stay..."

Tohru feebly nodded before sliding her legs over the edge of the daybed as she used her arms to push her exhausted self up. She walked over to her bed to where he lied. His skin wasn't bloody anymore since the maids have cleaned him up with warm wet clothes. Tohru had to go outside for a few minutes because Kureno (she heard from Hatori that he was the Rooster) was changing his clothes. She barely got to introduce herself before he walked out carrying Akito's blood-drenched kimono.

She gazed at the sleeping God before her with eyes that had run out of tears to cry. Now they were filled with curiosity and compassion as she watched him rest. '_He looked so peaceful...and calm._' She thought as she heard him breathe steadily. Before she could stop, Tohru surprised herself as well as Hatori when she let her hand drift over to Akito's form, her smooth fingers tenderly running themselves through his silky dark-violet locks. When she snapped out of her 'trance' Tohru pulled her hand away, her cheeks aflame as she curtly averted her gaze. But what Hatori said next stunned her.

"Akito told me before that he wanted to you next to him..."

Tohru's eyes widened considerably as her face grew redder, if that was even possible.

"Eh?!?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her flustered expression. Did he say that in a funny sense or something? He hadn't intended for there to be humor in what he just said, so why was she so red? Then he mentally repeated what he had spoken and shook his head in shame at himself. "Let me rephrase that. He said that he wants for you to be in his company all the time. Is that clear to you now?"

Tohru nodded, praying that he hadn't seen her face. What would the doctor possibly think if he discovered that Tohru had, in the past few weeks developed an infinitesimal limerence for the Zodiac God? She hadn't even realized it was there until today when he recovered her lost hair comb. She decided that now was not the best time to ponder on this subject so she changed topic.

"Alright...I'll stay if Akito-san wishes for me to." Then, an odd thought came to her as she watched Hatori adjust the bed cover on Akito. "Hatori-san, do you need a hand with taking care of Akito-san? I-I could help. It would make me feel less guilty and take my mind off these things..." She pleaded. Tohru knew that as long as she was kept busy then she wouldn't think about the snake bite.

Hopefully.

Hatori's expression went from serious to somewhat relieved. He showed one of his rare smiles and agreed. "He can be _quite_ a handful at times, Tohru-san. Are you sure?" He asked.

Tohru nodded her face somber. She was determined to help Akito recover because for one, he was there when she ran away and he had generously offered her comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

"Very well then. Tomorrow is an adequate day to begin. I'll check back to you when I return." Hatori informed as he placed his clipboard into his briefcase and zipped it shut before carrying it out as he walked towards the door. Tohru had only a few seconds before she caught onto what he said. He was going away?

"W-wait, Hatori-san! Where will you go tomorrow?" She blurted out. Tohru thought that he would stay to guide her through, but apparently he wouldn't be.

"I must go check on Yuki's bronchitis. He's falling ill again...and Akito here is sick as well. So you see why your aid would be helpful..." He caught the look of uncertainly that flashed across her downcast face and quickly reassured her. "Don't worry, Tohru-san. All you have to do is watch over him and bring him anything he needs. Should anything happen you may always notify Kureno. He is usually with the maids, or if he isn't then he is shopping for groceries. And remember, you can always reach me by phone. Take care of yourself, and get some rest."

Tohru could only nod as she listened to his advice. After bidding him goodnight, Tohru walked back to Akito and sat near the edge of the bed. Tohru had finished her bath minutes before she discovered him at her door. So as she sat there feeling a bit awkward at least she felt cleansed and comfortable. Tohru wondered what if caring for the God in front of her was as easy as Hatori had described. Somehow she had an intuition that it will be more...tedious.

The brunette then saw that Akito was shivering slightly under the covers. '_He must be cold...I know that Akito-san's health is very frail._' The snake venom may be out of his body, but Tohru realized that it must have done a number on his immune system. Most likely he caught a virus while the venom was in his bloodstream. Tohru decided to get an extra blanket from her closet and she covered it over his shivering form. He abruptly stopped his convulsions.

While smoothing out the blanket, Tohru glanced at the face of the young God. He looked tranquil and his breathing was soft as he clutched his pillow covetously. Yawning as her eyes began to feel droopy; Tohru decides to stay by his bedside. Just to make sure that if he needed another extra blanket or a cup of water then she would be close to offer him one.

Blinking her tired eyes, Tohru knelt and leaned against her bed as she laid her head on a quarter of the pillow. Her body was so exhausted from the stress that she didn't even bother to get herself a blanket.

---

'_Damn...can't get some shut-eye!_'

An orange-haired teen rolled over in his bed for not the first time that night. Kyo's mind was working overtime as he tried to think up of all the possible places Tohru could be right now. '_Where the hell is she_?' He groaned as his head throbbed. He was fighting off sleep because he was too worried and that it was likely that he was going to have a nightmare if he slept anyways.

Ever since Tohru had been living god knows where, he had to cook for the others, which totally sucks because that smart-ass Rat and perverted Dog kept on criticizing his cooking by saying things like how everything tastes the same; tasteless as cement. He gritted his teeth as he remembered how the Rat snidely replied that he'd much rather eat dirt than his fried rice (which didn't look very much fried at all. Except when you take a bite, it's like crunching on pebbles).

'_Hah! Screw those two...I'll just let 'em starve until they beg me to cook for them..._' Kyo clenched his fists in determination. In response to Yuki's criticism of his cooking, he always suggested that since he's a Rat, he shouldn't be so picky anyway. "Rats would eat _anything_." He had said.

And that was the cause for the lump on the backside of his head.

So now, Yuki and Shigure were living on an inconsistent diet of take-out while Kyo cooked for himself. Everything worked out okay, until there were no food left in the fridge, and, there wasn't enough money to order takeout with anymore. To sum up what life has been like in the past weeks after Tohru's gone, he'd only have to use one word:

_Hell_.

And what is worse, Shigure had told him that tomorrow if that damn Rat was feeling any better ("You stupid cat, your inedible cooking has aroused my sickness!"), then the two would have to go shopping for groceries. Kyo shuddered at the thought.

They would most certainly kill eachother before they even see the store.

Kyo buried his face into the pillow as he pounded his fists.

'_Tohru, if you are living somewhere remote then why didn't you take me with you?!_'

---

Yuki listened as another pound thudded. '_Stupid Cat..._' He growled under his breath, before reaching for the cup of water. Bringing it up to his lips, he waited for the cool refreshing sensation to go down his flaming throat.

It never came.

Shaking the cup, he was heavily dismayed at finding it empty. Then it hit him; he drank all the water a few minutes ago. His legs ached and he didn't feel like getting up to get more. All the poor Rat could do was lie there and listen to—

_Thud!_

—the Cat's frustrated punches.

He glanced at the digital clock.

_12:02 AM. _

Yuki sighed as he buried his head under the covers and let loose the groan that he had been storing up until now. "Aaaauuuugggghhhh!!! Shut _up_, you stupid Cat, or I'll punch your lights out as soon as my bronchitis clears up!!!"

That only earned him an even louder thud along with a faint, "Make me, you damn Rat!"

Yuki sighed as a headache hit him, causing him to clutch at his head.

It is going to be a _long_ night.

---

Let sleeping dogs lie.

That was how soundly asleep Shigure was. The author was hugging his pillow close to him as he breathed evenly. His eyelids fluttered which meant that he must be in the midst of a blissful dream. What does an enigmatic author such as the zodiac Dog dream about in sleep you may ask?

"Ah, Tohru...faster!"

You _really_ don't want to know.

The whole household was quiet as the Cat and the Rat finally worn themselves out and slept.

---

Sunlight spilled in through the translucent shoji doors as the room brightened with the arrival of a new day. Light shadows retreated into the corners as the tatami floor was lighted in distinguishable squares from the door. It was a Sunday morning and two figures lay sleeping in. One was a girl sleeping with her head laid gently on the pillow as the sun's rays tickled her cheeks. The other occupant was a male who was dozing wrapped up in a cocoon made from fabric and sheets as his head also occupied the very same pillow as the girl.

Eyelashes fluttering ever so softly against his cheeks, Akito yawned lazily wanting to cling onto his sleep. But it was diminishing, and as his body's muscles woke up he wondered where the hell he was. The walls were rosy pink and the bed, particularly the plushy pillow, smelled of soothing lavender.

Akito thought that he must have died and gone to heaven.

When his sensitive ears picked up the faint breaths from the other side of the bed, Akito instinctively rolled over to face whomever it was he heard. His midnight eyes met the serene expression of a girl who looked oddly familiar...

'_What is she doing here?!_'

Akito nearly fell out of bed by surprise. Tohru Honda was only mere inches away from him, and she trusted him enough to actually fall asleep in his presence? '_How dare she...does she think that she can sneak this close to me?_' He thought.

But then a smirk graced his features.

'_Perhaps she needs to be reinstated of my full power..._' He thought amused as he lay there with the side of his face rested on his palm. Tohru didn't look any harmful and it was only Akito's surprise of how close she has gotten to him.

The shock dispersing at seconds ticked by the God simply took to observing her. There was a faint peaceful smile on her face as she slept, and it reminded him of an angel. Then his mind thought back to the event that had occurred last night, and Akito realized that Tohru saved his life; she saved him by sucking out the deadly poison that had slipped into his wound from the snakebite. The poison would have surely killed him if he hadn't received any help.

But why did she save him? He knew that she had always wanted to be close to his Jyuunishis, and he was determined not to let her. She could have very well let him die from the venom, and then there would be nothing stopping her from getting close to his Zodiac animals.

Akito has never had such compassion expressed towards him before. He knew that everyone treated him nicely out of formal respect and fear. He was sure that if it had been any Sohma in the family near him at that time then they would most definitely have left him for dead. It was the only sane thing to do.

Akito sighed as he brushed some dark strands of hair away from his face. He was getting very confused.

'_Tohru...what are you...?_' He wondered as he unconsciously crept closer towards her unaware face. Try as he had, Akito could never figure Tohru out. She was like a puzzle in a puzzle. As soon as it seemed like he had solved the mystery of one part of her that quirked him, another mystery came up.

When he first met her it was when he was gazing out his window. He saw her outside the Honke while she was walking with Shigure. When their eyes met, Akito's mind somehow clicked a mental photograph of her blue innocent eyes, her long brown hair and overall, her penetrating aura. He had felt a shiver run down his weak spine when she gazed at him with those inquisitive eyes...those eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him like glass. That was what scared Akito the most about Tohru, other than the concept of her stealing away his precious Jyuunishis.

She had been a menace to him at first. Then later she had transformed into an enigma. Now, she was merely a girl who was sharing the same pillow as him. '_She must have stayed by the bed the whole night..._' He realized astounded as his eyes wandered over to the empty daybed. Tohru could've slept on that comfortable daybed instead of kneeling in such an uncomfortable position by his bed, but no, she chose the latter.

His eyebrows rose as he couldn't possibly imagine the explanation behind this strange act of kindness what was so alien to him. '_Why? Was she trying to prove something to me...?_' Hell, if it had been him, he would have _certainly_ chosen the daybed any day—er, night. And so another mystery about Tohru arises, a mystery that Akito could find no answer to.

Akito sighed as he pushed himself upright to lean against the headboard. He didn't remember anything about being transferred to Tohru's room. All that he remembered was that he went out to look for her little hair comb, got bitten by some damn snake and was hemorrhaging until she appeared and sucked the poison out. Then it all came to him blank.

Akito looked at Tohru again and felt a surge of foreign emotion run through him. He believes that he has never felt this way towards any other human being before except for his father Akira. It was hard to decipher—it was a blend of several different emotions he's only heard about before; contentment, fondness and the desire to be close to someone. It was too young to be considered something as solid as love, but this new sensation was something that Akito hadn't felt since he was a little boy.

Tenderly lifting his cautiously drawn hand that he could see was slightly shaking, Akito reached towards the girl that made him feel such an anomalous emotion and managed to brush her hair bangs in a smooth gesture.

Not finding the silky touch of her bangs to be comforting enough he scooted closer as quietly as he could and glided his fingers through her waves of brown locks. This time when he is combing her hair it was done with keenness instead of morbid amusement like last time. Not pleased with just the feeling of her silky tresses he leaned down and took a scent of her hair. The smell of lavenders and fruity sweets indulged his nose as he absentmindedly took a hold of a few of her locks and began fondling them with his fingers, sliding them between his digits as he was surprised at their softness.

Sadly the brunette before him awoke from his childish touches and her eyes fluttered blinking to focus. Akito watched apprehensively with a mildly anticipatory expression as Tohru rubbed her soft teal eyes sleepily before fully focusing her attention on him.

Tohru was feeling the after-effects of sleeping late as her whole body still felt tired from the emotional turmoil that had occurred the previous night. As her vision became less blurred, her mind gradually registered the man with the calm face before her. "Akito-san..."

He didn't reply back instead keeping his dark eyes fixated on her. But his eyes had a soft quality in them unlike the callousness that they had beheld.

As they both sat there; one on the bed slightly bent over the other one who was kneeling beside it looking upwards towards his face tilting slightly, an uncomfortable gap of silence pursued.

Suddenly that gentle light in his eyes disappeared and in its place stood a mischievous and predatory gleam.

His lips widened into a smirk and his unwounded hand seductively traced the curve of her jaw.

Tohru was too startled at this sudden forwardness she is being shown to move away. Seeing this, Akito slyly took advantage of it as he gently but firmly gripped her chin between his finger and thumb.

He finally purred out his greeting.

"Tohru-kun, you look like an angel in the morning sunlight."

* * *

**A/N**: Well...there you go. Thanks to **smcandy** for beta-reading! Don't forget to read and review! Now let's try to get to **90**+ reviews, okay? 

-AmEva


	7. Chapter 7: Angels Bear Simplicity

**The Embrace of God **

**A/N**: Thanks for helping me reach the goal of 100 reviews! That really put a smile on my face. Oh, and there are two very minor characters who are OC. They mainly serve as support characters for the plot, so don't think too much about them.On another note, it's my birthday! Yay! (confetti, confetti)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FB.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: **Angels Bear Simplicity **

_As they both sat there; one on the bed slightly bent over the other one who was kneeling beside it looking upwards towards his face tilting slightly, an uncomfortable gap of silence pursued. _

_Suddenly that gentle light in his eyes disappeared and in its place stood a mischievous and predatory gleam._

_His lips widened into a smirk and his unwounded hand seductively traced the curve of her jaw._

_Tohru was too startled at this sudden forwardness she is being shown to move away. Seeing this, Akito slyly took advantage of it as he gently but firmly gripped her chin between his finger and thumb. _

_He finally purred out his greeting._

"_Tohru-kun, you look like an angel in the morning sunlight."_

---

Tohru's eyes widened considerably as she couldn't believe what Akito was saying about her. Her average complexion couldn't possibly match the celestial demeanor of a holy angel! Her cheeks tinting rosy pink, she looked down in shyness.

Tohru never thought about her looks, as she had been taught by her mother that looks do not matter; it's the inside that counts. '_And he's called me –kun...Akito-san rarely addresses me so intimately. I've only been called –kun by Akito-san a few times before..._' She thought, her teal orbs wide as she cleared her throat before hastily speaking.

"N-no, I-I'm too plain to l-look like an angel, Akito-san!" She blurted out a bit too loudly.

Akito chuckled sinisterly to himself as he watched her flushed expression. She was so modest and bashful. He was reminded of the second time he met her; outside of her school. At that time when he called her cute it was merely a sugar-coated lie. He had only wanted to make a false first impression, but then his dear Yuki had come on the scene and his false bravado shattered. '_Oh well_.' He had thought, she would soon see his real side anyway. And so he had tormented Yuki right in front of the girl who was kneeling beside him.

Now as the sun's rays shone on her innocent teal eyes and highlighted her chocolate brown hair, she really did look like an angel. The angel who had saved him, when none of his own family members had even bothered with him. His lips curving he replied, his tone sounding as sweet as honey, "I'm not so sure, Tohru-kun...plainness is just a brute-way of describing simplicity...and besides," he smirked, "angels bear simplicity and that is what makes them so cherished and adored by many.

"Just like you, Tohru-kun. You bear a pureness and that is what makes you so...covetable..." He purred sultrily to her ear, gently twirling a few strands of her hair around his fingers.

"..."

Tohru's ear was hot from his breath as he finally pulled away from her, smirking. Her whole face felt hot, to be exact, and she felt like if didn't run to the koi pond this instant and dunk her head in the water to cool it down, she'll explode.

Breathing even breaths, she tried to calm herself before speaking again, this time changing to a different topic. "Does Akito-san remember anything from last night?"

Akito leaned against the headboard of the bed as his eyes drifted to the see-through door of the veranda. He couldn't remember much, as his mind felt like it was still half-drugged. But he did remember sliding her door open and her gasp of surprise upon seeing his haggard appearance. Then he remembered her screams for Hatori, and then everything else was dark. '_I remember..._'

"The snakebite...I remember the feel of when that cursed snake lashed at me and bit me with it's tiny but venomous fangs..." He said in a monotone voice. Tohru noticed that he seemed to be in another place right now, but she didn't snap him out of his trance because she wanted to hear how much he remembers.

"Hatori-san came immediately after I called. It was his gifted doctoring skills that saved your life, Akito-san..." She explained as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her legs were sore from kneeling so much, and Akito had patted the edge of the bed in gesture for her to sit there.

He didn't reply, rather he raised his wounded arm as if questioning just how well his Dragon healed him. The soft skin where he had been bitten were beginning to heal from the medication he was given, yet there was a tiny mark of two punctures surrounded by darker skin. He suddenly felt dirty as he if was contaminated by some virus that he couldn't be rid of.

Lightly touching the area of sensitive skin Akito winced in pain. It was still there; just like when he felt it yesterday, just like how he had always felt it. Staring morbidly at his wound he said forlornly, "It hurts..."

Tohru blinked and she scooted a bit closer as he dropped his hand tiredly. She scrutinized the injury sadly. Hatori had done all he can to make the situation better for Akito, yet there was still a pain in his wrist. She finally looked up.

"Akito-san...is there anything I can bring to you to soothe your sore wrist?" She asked hopefully. Her heart ached at seeing others in pain. Tohru has been stung by bees but never been bitten by a snake before, so she could only assume that it was ten times worse.

"...There's nothing that can help me..." He said bitterly through dull half-lidded eyes.

Tohru watched him closely as he spoke again after a long pause. "It's because of my curse that makes me so weak that I recover much slower than normal people..."

She understood what he meant by his curse. His curse as the God of the Zodiac. He had to bear the core of the Zodiac curse that fueled the vengeful spirits of the Jyuunishis. His health was so frail and now it seemed that turning into an animal paled in comparison when it came to the fact that you only had a few years to live until you die. It was just like how he had said before...

"_You call this alive?! I have to suffer for those animals!"_

Tohru hardly thought about this since the day she agreed to stay here, and now this moment was a cruel reminder of the true nature of his health. Somehow, between then and this moment it felt like something has ended in a way.

She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure exactly _how_. Tohru only knew so much as how to comfort his physical pain with a warm blanket and soothing tea, but as for his curse she had no idea. '_Is it possible for the curse to be...broken_?' She thought, '_But then what happens to Akito-san? He's not an animal of the Jyuunishi...what will become of him when the Zodiacs are truly freed_?'

It seemed distant to think about something like that right now, so instead Tohru thought back to the ill person sitting in front of her, currently gazing at the half-opened window.

"...Akito-san must be very hungry, so I will go make breakfast for him!" The cheerful brunette announced. Akito's gaze didn't waver from the window, but when he spoke his voice was tinted with inquisitiveness. "Where is...Hatori?"

Tohru froze; she hadn't told him about Hatori yet, about his trip to Shigure's house to check on Yuki. '_Would Akito-san be...upset about Hatori-san's absence_?' Tohru fidgeted nervously. She wasn't exactly his doctor, only his caretaker for the time being. What if he doesn't accept her in taking over Hatori's role even if it was for his own good?

"Ano...Hatori-san is...is..." She struggled to say the last part, her anxiety was growing. She had seen him when he was cross, and the sudden realization of their closeness in distance made her feel even more uneasy. She unconsciously began edging toward the end of the bed, but thankfully the Head hadn't noticed since he appeared to be so engrossed at the window.

"Yes, Tohru-kun?" He said sweetly, yet his voice had turned icy.

"...Hatori-san is at...Sh-Shigure-san's house...h-he's checking on Yuki's health..." Tohru spoke looking down bracing herself.

Akito blinked as he heard the news. He wasn't quite sure what to feel about his doctor's desertion of him. Of course, there was anger, and he was peeved at both the Dragon for abandoning him and the Rat for being sick and stealing his caretaker away from him just when he needed Hatori the most. But then came the subject of who must have taken on Hatori's role while he's away.

After all, Hatori knows better than to leave him alone for a day without his medications. So he supposed that his Dragon had probably appointed her as his caretaker for the day. '_Well, this ought to be fun..._' He inwardly smirked before speaking.

"I understand, Tohru-kun...Yuki is one of my Jyuunishis and he is very important to me so it was best that Hatori went over to him..." He spoke with an air of empathy. Tohru let loose a breath she had unknowingly been holding.

"And...who has Hatori appointed to take his role?"

"Ano...m-me..." Tohru said shakily. This was another part that she was nervous about. How would the Head of the Sohma Clan feel? Tohru was beginning to feel like she had done something wrong or had trespassed some boundary by agreeing to be his caretaker. Why didn't she feel this way yesterday?

"I see then..." Akito drawled out. He turned to look at Tohru again and saw her nervous expression. He had to smirk at that; did she think that he was going to hurt her? True, he was distraught that Hatori had to leave, but the idea of Tohru being by his side whenever he felt so much as a small cramp was too interesting to be angry over.

Before all this happened, he had to allow her some time alone, as it was only hospitable. He was the host after all, and the host cannot occupy their guest's all the time as it would be rude. But now that Tohru has agreed to take care of him and watch him 24/7, he could make her stay beside him for as long as he desires.

"Um, I had better go prepare Akito-san's breakfast since he must be very hungry right now..." Tohru spoke softly, snapping him out of his musings. She started to scoot over towards the edge of the bed.

He's dark bangs hid his midnight orbs as they narrowed at her retreating form. He wasn't about to let her leave him like just like that! She was his caretaker and her duty was to see to his _every_ need, including keeping him company when he wanted her to.

Just as Tohru was about to walk away from the bed he was sitting in, Akito suddenly reached over with his hand that wasn't injured and grabbed her wrist earning a surprise gasp from an unsuspecting Tohru. With a burst of energy, Akito pulled her off balance which caused her to fall back onto the bed face-up.

"A-Akito-san?!?" Tohru cried. Her eyes were wide at his sudden change in mood.

He didn't reply as his cold obsidian orbs gazed deeply into her confused and startled ones. A smirk was evident on his smooth face as he watched her face, a flush creeping on her cheeks as Akito, driven by an unknown instinct, slowly leaned closer to her. He breathed in her sweet lavender scent that floated up to his nose.

Tohru was trying to keep her body from shivering from an unknown sensation that was reverberating down her spine. She couldn't place his sudden abrupt action and as he leaned closer towards her still Tohru could distinguish a faint fragrance of lilies. She gulped and unconsciously leaned back against the blanket covered mattress. Her whole body was trying to flatten itself on the bed, yet he only moved in closer given the space.

Slowly opening her tightly shut eyes, Tohru looked up to Akito who was staring at her the whole time. That smirk was gone, only to be replaced by a straight line. There was something unnamable burning in his dark eyes, and he looked like he was about to say something.

Suddenly his stomach voiced its opinion on this whole matter with a growl. Tohru inwardly sighed with relief when she saw him finally retreat back to his seat at the front of the bed. He looked grumpy and slightly disappointed as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Just...go..." He finally mumbled out looking away from her.

Tohru nodded before sliding off the bed and walking towards the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned. "Akito-san, what would you like for breakfast?" She smiled brightly at him, despite her rapidly beating heart. Akito was still averting his gaze from her.

"I don't care; everything tastes the same to me..." He replied jadedly.

At this, Tohru decided that she'll surprise him with a breakfast that she had learned from her mother. It was soup that her mother made and given to her one day when she felt ill. Tohru remembered her mother saying that it was also helpful for diluting toxins within the body, so it should be helpful for Akito. '_I'll make this soup so that Akito-san will be better enough to walk. He had looked like he wanted to go outside..._'

"Okay! I'll surprise Akito-san then!" With that cheerily spoken, Tohru smiled as she slid open the door and stepped out into the hall. As she closed the door, she heard one last comment from Akito.

"And I don't _like_ sweet things in the morning!"

---

As the trees rustled their verdant leaves high above, a black car was driven past the opened gates of the Sohma Estate. The license plate with the word 'SOHMA' engraved in it gleamed as the sun shown brightly down on the vehicle. In the driver's seat was a man in his late 20's as he gripped the steering wheel before hitting the turn signal and drove onto the right lane. His sighed glancing at the medical files that peeked out from the folds of his briefcase. They were patient files and the one that had today's date on it was Yuki Sohma, his idiot best friend Ayame's little brother.

Even though the Dragon was focused on driving his mind began to wander over to the list and note he had written earlier. The note was short, explaining about the list and what needed to be done periodically and what needed to be done later. Hatori hoped that he had made everything clear on the list. He was in a rush when he wrote it, and he was pretty sure that he may have forgotten something important.

Yuki's bronchitis had gotten worse so he was going earlier than he had originally planned. He had hoped to catch Tohru in the halls so he could show her the list and ask her if she had any questions, but since the phone call sounded urgent he hadn't had enough time.

'_God, please don't let Akito make her job harder than it already is..._' He had prayed as he headed for the kitchen. He entrusted the chief kitchen maid Emiko with the list and note because he knew Tohru would go there to prepare breakfast for Akito. He had told Emiko to give Tohru the list as soon as she walked into the kitchen, since he himself wasn't able to give it to her.

As the branches began to part as his car drove closer, Hatori could see the rooftop of Shigure's house. He knew that he would have to keep his mouth shut about Tohru's location; he just hoped that Shigure had remembered that as well and won't accidentally ask something like, "So how is Tohru-san doing?" That would be awkward, and he'd have a hard time explaining.

Pulling into the Dog's driveway, Hatori parked his car and took his eye out of the ignition drive. Then he reached over and took his leather briefcase, making sure that all the necessary health documents are present and accounted for before getting out of his car and closing the door, locking it afterwards.

As he walked up the steps to the front door, Hatori smelled a funny odor in the air. '_Please don't let it be what I smell..._' He sighed before hitting the doorbell. "Hari is here!" The voice he recognized to be the Dog's voice called. He heard footsteps sounding before the door opened.

"Hello, Hari!" Shigure grinned his usual goofy smile at the Dragon. There was a familiar smell coming from the Dog and that only meant one thing: trashes that have been leftover somewhere inside the house.

"_How long_, Shigure?" Hatori asked a stress mark on his head.

Shigure appeared thoughtful. "Hmmm...about the second week after Tohru's disappearance. But don't worry; I've hired a maid to take care of the dishes and chores!"

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "And...where did you get the money?"

Shigure's grin became broader and he held up the peace sign. "Why, my latest adult-erotica novels, of course! And a How-To book for Hard-Lucked Men on the subject of wooing and bedding the woman of their dreams! Say Hari, would you like to borrow a couple for—"

Hatori's ears could no longer bear the torture so he clamped a hand over the Dog's mouth. His eyebrows were doing a funny 'twitching' thing. Suddenly his eyes snapped open when the Dog's words repeated in his head. "Wait, did you say a maid? From the _outside_?!" He couldn't believe it.

Shigure nodded as he led his Dragon friend inside the house.

"Rest assured, Hari, she only works here for four days a week. Ten to Six. On Friday and the weekends we order take-out! Oh, and Kyo is on the roof...he's been moody because he's stuck in the same house as poor Yuki..."

Hatori took his shoes off and put them near the door. Then, from out of nowhere a woman who looked about in her 20's walked up and handed him a pair of indoor sandals. Her eyes were brownish-hazel and her bun-tied hair was chestnut colored. She wore a working beige kimono tied with a mahogany colored obi. Hatori noticed that her face was pale but rather fair skinned before she bowed to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hatori-san." She spoke in a soft, low tone.

"Hari, this is Misaki-san. She is our maid." Shigure informed. Hatori nodded in acknowledgement before putting on the sandals. Suddenly a cough sounded deeper within the house. "How has Yuki been?" He asked as he followed Shigure.

Misaki had informed that she was going to clean the dishes and Shigure nodded before he slid open the door to reveal a bed-ridden Yuki struggling for breath. The Dragon's eyes widened as he took in the sight.

He was going to be busy for a while.

---

After changing into her day kimono in the bathroom, Tohru walked down the halls towards the kitchen. She had stayed at the Honke long enough to memorize where almost all of the hallways would lead. The halls were bright as the sunlight from the windows in each of the rooms she passed shone through the thin walls and doors.

As she neared the kitchen the smell of food wafted to her nose and the sound of sizzling pans and dishes cluttering against the sink was heard. She smiled as she remembered when she used to live at Shigure's house. Kyo and Yuki had both enjoyed that special soup she learned to make from her mother. '_Maybe Akito-san will enjoy it as well..._' She thought as she walked up to the door that led to the kitchen.

Knocking on it, Tohru waited patiently for a maid to come. A woman who looked about in her 40's wearing a dark blue kimono with a white apron tied elegantly around her waist, opened the door and looked at her for a second before pulling out two sheets of paper.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" The maid asked.

"Hai." Tohru nodded.

"My name is Emiko Sohma. I am the chief kitchen maid for the Sohmas. Hatori-san has requested for me to deliver these papers to you. He told me that you are currently looking after Akito-sama while he is away at Shigure-san's house..."

Tohru accepted the papers as she introduced herself. Emiko sounded like a kind and caring maid, and she seemed very wise.

"Ah, I've heard about you, Tohru-san. No just from Hatori-san, but from my other colleagues as well. You must be a very patient and kindhearted girl, I can tell since I lived here so long..." Emiko smiled warmly.

"Eh? O-oh, not r-really!" Tohru hastily spoke as she bowed.

"And you're well-mannered too...I can see why Hatori-san chose you to be Akito-sama's caretaker..." Emiko laughed sincerely as she led the flustered Tohru into the busy kitchen. "Akito-sama must be hungry for his breakfast. We mustn't keep him waiting..."

"Y-yes! B-but do you think that you have some special ingredients for a kind of soup?" Tohru asked curiously as she glanced around. Tohru has never once been in the kitchen before, since all the foods were brought to her and Akito in the dining chamber. It was so big, with more twenty maids working on various jobs ranging from chopping vegetables to washing the dishes to picking out fresh greens from the vegetable garden just outside.

"Soup?" Emiko asked blinking. One or two maids have begun exchanging glances at eachother.

"Erm yes. It's a special soup that my mother taught me how to make when I was little. It's supposed to help if you've been bitten by a snake or some poisonous animal..." Tohru felt like she was babbling again as she stood there awkwardly.

Emiko nodded before speaking. "Well, I'll need to know the ingredients then. But it's likely that we already have everything here in the kitchen with us."

"Okay! I'll make a list of all the ingredients then!" Tohru replied.

Emiko couldn't but feel astounded. "You remember every single ingredient?" She asked as she handed her a piece of paper and pen.

Tohru nodded eagerly. "Hai! I had to remember everything my mother taught me since she is watching over me now." Taking the pen she began scribbling down all the precise measurements and ingredients.

Emiko watched in amazement as the brunette wrote down on the paper. She hasn't met anyone with so much optimism about working. There was more than meets her eye when it came to Tohru.

When Tohru was finished, she handed the paper back to Emiko. "If some of the ingredients are not here, then I can substitute them with others..." She explained.

Emiko read the list before speaking. Her amazement was apparent in her voice. "Tohru-san, I believe we have all the ingredients here in the kitchen. I'm a bit surprised that you know so much about them...it took me three years just to learn the correct balance of spices and herbs to put together so that the herb's medicinal effects will not be erased by the spices..."

"Huh? O-oh I usually just try to do my best!" Tohru laughed nervously as her cheeks turned pink. She wasn't used to such a big compliment coming from a Sohma elder.

"Well rest assured, I'll gather the ingredients for you." Emiko smiled kindly and she pocketed the paper.

"Eh? But this kitchen is so big! It would be hard to look for the ingredients! I-I should help you since—"

"It's alright, Tohru-san. I already know where they are. In the meantime, the fresh vegetables and fruits are at full adulthood this time of year. They are ready for picking, and it can get quite stuffy in the kitchen. Why don't you go and pick something? We have all kinds of produce grown in the garden." Emiko suggested as they walked towards the door that led outside.

"Really? Ano...do you have some...strawberries?" Tohru asked smiling.

"Oh we have plenty of those in the fruits section. Are they your favorite fruit?" Emiko asked softly as she opened the door.

"Yes, strawberries are very sweet and I believe Akito-san would enjoy them as much as I do!" Tohru replied as she stepped outside into the warm, sunlit porch that led to the gardens. She smiled as a cool, gentle breeze blew at her. '_I know Akito-san said that he didn't like sweet things in the morning...but they aren't too sweet. And they really are delicious and healthy for you_!'

"You care so much for Akito-sama...I can see that your concern for him is sincere..." Emiko remarked. She reminded Tohru of her best friend Hana for her calmness and gentle voice.

Tohru smiled as she looked down and said quietly, "I want for him to get better...Akito-san's helped me with so much..." She said softly, her voice was like the faultless rays of the sun that shown over them.

"I'll inform you when I've prepared all the ingredients, Tohru-san." Emiko announced. "Oh, you'll need a basket for the strawberries!" She went inside and quickly came out holding a wooden basket handing it to Tohru.

Tohru nodded and Emiko smiled before heading back inside, closing the door. Turning to face the stoned path that led to the garden gates, Tohru began walking down the steps carrying the picking basket around her arm as she began humming cheerfully.

---

Back inside Tohru's room, Akito was watching her every move as she moved about in the garden. He wondered what kind of produce she was picking for him. He had been half-lying when he said that he didn't like sweet things in the morning. He only liked the kind of sweetness that wasn't over-coated in sugar, but knowing her, that's probably what she'll bring him.

Sighing bored, he scooted farther away from the shielding curtains he had been hiding against. Akito didn't want her to discover that he was watching her behind her back, or she may never trust him again. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He prized that frightened look she'd get in her eye like what had happened between them this morning. It had suddenly made her look strangely _appealing_ to his hungry eyes.

He didn't know what came over him that made him _want_ get so close to her, but he didn't fight it, instead letting it flow through him freely. Yet he was also confused at this strange new emotion that would flare up whenever she was near him. No one has ever taught him about any of this! Now he didn't even know what the hell was going on in him...

After she had left he had lain there for a while until he was sure that she was out of hearing distance. Then getting up he walked over to the daybed. He had been bored up until the moment his eyes were graced with a flash of brown as she had entered the garden carrying a basket of some kind.

She looks so enchanting in that kimono of hers that was sown with twilight blue silk. There were hand-sewn designs of sakura trees with their pink petals in a flower storm rising up to her light blue obi. She was smiling happily as she seemed to have found something on the ground. As she knelt, her brown tresses fell over her shoulders framing her cheerful face, making her look more angelic than he first saw her this morning.

Suddenly she looked up and turned towards his direction. Quickly spinning behind the concealing curtain. He prayed that she hadn't seen him. A chirp sounded near him and he slowly turned to see a white canary hopping about the window pane searching for its master. Under more depressing days Akito would have welcomed the arrival of a feathered guest, but now it was distracting Tohru with it's loud and shrill chirps. Akito peeked behind the curtain and saw Tohru glancing towards his direction but thankfully she didn't catch him. '_Chikuso! If it keeps on chirping like mad she'll know I'm near the window!_'

Taking a swift glance by the curtains he saw that Tohru had resumed doing what she was doing. With a wave of his fingers in dismissal, Akito impatiently sent the bird away.

With that momentary setback gone, he went back to gazing at the brunette as she was admiring a tree that grew near the garden. Whether if it was the heat from the sun or if his kimono was too thick, he wasn't sure as he felt his blood boil in him.

Unintentionally his eyes began to drift lower from her face down to the slight rise above her obi tie. Suddenly the image of her wrapped up in that bath towel from the incident before didn't seem so disagreeable to his eyes now. For the life of him, Akito had found that he couldn't rove his eyes away. He found it a bit hard to look away from that ever so modestly low bump below the joint folds of her kimono.

As she stood up and stretched her tired limbs, her kimono seductively revealed curvaceous arches that he wasn't even aware that someone as humble as Tohru had possessed.

He wanted to be hidden behind that tall tree overlooking her, shading her from the sun like huge green parasol. It was close enough to observe her from, yet it was large enough to hide his thin, weak frame. It was a shame that he was too weak to be outside right now, _god_, how he hated this dreadful curse so badly!

Suddenly as if in retaliation for his thoughts, his skull began to throb. Clutching it in pain, he growled frustrated at the weakness of his body. It's all because of this fucking curse! He could feel heat rising in him again and he wanted to direct his anger at someone, but since no one was there and this was Tohru's room so he couldn't smash anything, he had no choice but to tear his eyes away from Tohru and drudgingly walk back to the bed.

Pulling the covers over him he groaned and tried to get into a comfortable position as the throbbing in his skull never ceased.

How he wished his 'angel' was here inside with him and not "out there" where he could not go.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that was chapter seven! I hoped you enjoyed it! Yes...we see Akito begin to gaze at Tohru... anyways, this was nine pages long...so phew. 

Ok, I've noticed that some of my reviewers had questions, so I'm going to try to answer them here. (**Q**Questions, **A**Answers, **C**Comments)

**Suteki31392**

**Q**: Is your other AkiRu story going to be updated soon? You've left it at a cliffhanger!!

**A**: _Well, I'm sorry to say, but my other AkiRu fanfic '__**The God and the Onigiri**__' has been…well, there is no other way to put this but…deleted. I can only focus on a few fics at a time and it's hard working on two AkiRu stories because then I'll probably get mixed up with the plot so yeah, really confusing. But don't worry; this fic is very similar to the other one, so it won't be like you're missing anything_!

**Crazylovestory89**

**Q**: When are Yuki and Kyo going to find out about where Tohru lives? Will it be too late for them to win Tohru's love?

**A**:_ They will eventually, and we'll see. ;)_

**RosaryMustang**

**C**: AND YOU STOP THERE I HOPE AN EVIL ELF WITH A MAGICAL FAIRY SMACKS YOU WITH A STICK...I really like your story

**A**: _Haha, you're review gave me a laugh. I'm glad that you like it. And as for what you said before…sticks and stones can break my bones but your words will never— (An evil elf with a magical fairy smacks me with a stick)— …hurt me… _(#.-;)

**Kags21**

**Q**: This was good does he have feelings for Tohru?

**A**: _Maybe or probably. Take your pick. :P_

Well, that's it for answering reviews! Sorry I couldn't get everyone.

Plz don't forget to review!

-AmEva


	8. Chapter 8: A Slice of Heaven

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Thanks to **smcandy** for beta-reading and correcting my chapters! And please read the important notice!

**Important Notice: (July 7, 2007)**

**I will be leaving on vacation on _July 9_. I will not be back until ****_August 9_. So therefore, between those two dates, all my fics will be on _HIATUS_. I will resume updates after I come back.** **I'll miss all of my wonderful reviewers and my supportive beta-reader Smcandy!**

Also, due to later chapters I'm going to update the rating from **T** to **M**. Nothing so horribly graphic that it'll burn your eyeballs out, just the theme is going to get darker...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Btw, those of you who are collecting them, volume 17 is coming out on August 5th.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**: A Slice of Heaven

_He wanted to be hidden behind that tall tree that was overlooking her, shading her from the sun like huge green parasol. The tree was close enough to observe her from, yet it was large enough to hide his thin, weak frame. It was a shame that he was too weak to be outside right now, god, how he hated this curse so badly! _

_Suddenly as if in retaliation for his thoughts, his skull began to throb. Clutching it in pain, he growled frustrated at the weakness of his body. It's all because of this fucking curse! He could feel heat rising in him again and he wanted to direct his anger at someone, but since no one was there and this was Tohru's room so he couldn't smash anything, he had no choice but to drudgingly walk back to the bed. _

_Pulling the covers over him he groaned and tried to get into a comfortable position as the throbbing in his skull never ceased. _

_Oh, how he wished his 'angel' was here inside with him and not out there where he could not go. _

---

"Hold still, Yuki..." Hatori calmed the coughing boy as he lied in bed. The doctor was sitting on a chair that had been moved beside the bed. He was taking his patient's temperature, and he sighed as he watched the thermometer slowly begin to rise at a steady rate. It was passing the 90's zone and as it got higher to 100 his worry was doubled.

Yuki looked like he hadn't slept for days as his eyes were dulled and his hair became slightly messy. Every time he tried to open his mouth to speak, all that ends up passing his lips was a dry cough that cracked his ears. Hatori had already checked him with a stethoscope and checked his blood pressure.

The red line stopped at 102.21 degrees. Hatori felt the Rat's forehead and winced as it had gotten hotter than before. He needed to cool him down, and fast. Taking the thermometer out and snapping off the used end, the Dragon quickly took the cool, damp cloth nearby and applied it to Yuki's forehead.

Yuki winced at first as the coldness hit him, but then he felt the numbing effects as his temperature decreased. He swallowed; trying to clear the taste of a pill Hatori had given him earlier. As his breathing became a bit steadier, he finally spoke.

"Hatori, can I ask you something?" His voice was raspy.

"Yes Yuki. What is it?" The doctor asked, sparing a glance at the Dog.

Shigure was sitting in a corner reading the newspaper but he glanced up every few minutes or so.

"Where is Honda-san?" At this, Shigure's eyes flew up to the sickened Rat. He had a worried expression on his face, and Shigure could see the inner turmoil behind the collective Dragon's eyes. His friend was fighting between telling what was right and what was for the Rat's own good.

Finally after a pause, Hatori sighed taking off his glasses he had been wearing and replied in an honest tone. "I don't know, Yuki..."

The Rat coughed and spoke in a firmer voice, "No, you do...I know that you do! She's at _that_ place, isn't she?"

"Yuki, you can't assume things like that...Hari really doesn't know..." Shigure defended cautiously. He knew that if Yuki found that his own assumption was correct, then the boy would demand to go there this instant, which was the worst of time and his health was at its weakest. The Rat would only be harming himself if he knew.

"She isn't, Yuki..." Hatori said softly. It was killing him having to lie to the poor boy. Yuki deserved to know about Tohru's location. The Dragon knew about how much he cared for the girl, how he always looked at her with those tender violet eyes that would narrow whenever he was having a fight with Kyo, and would then soften when she came onto the scene. It made him feeling like he was being a criminal by keeping this a secret from him.

And Kyo. Kyo had been moody the whole day so far and he wouldn't even come down from the roof. But Hatori knew that it was all because of Tohru why he was behaving like this.

"..."

Yuki said no more. He didn't want to. They weren't going to tell him the truth, no matter what. He had suspected that Shigure knew something about Tohru's location because he had seen the Dog skulking around her room carrying some of her clothes that one time. It may have been only once, but he knew that Shigure wouldn't touch Tohru's clothes not because he wasn't a pervert, but also because he must have some information as to where she is living.

And Hatori. He knew that of all the Sohmas in the family, the one who would have a trace of Tohru's whereabouts would be the Dragon. But apparently he wasn't going to tell him. Yuki was worried more than ever about Tohru. Whenever he caught her in the halls with her friends she would always be smiling at him, and her voice would be the same cheerful voice. But the one thing he knew that something was wrong was that 'look' in her eyes.

They weren't the same like before...

As he felt his exhaustion getting the better of him, Yuki slowly closed his eyes and gradually drifted off to sleep. He would just have to ask them when he is better.

Shigure sighed relieved as he watched the boy sleep. For a minute there the Dog thought that the Dragon would've cracked under the pressure, but he kept his cool. He watched as the Dragon put all his equipment back into his briefcase before he pulled the bed covers up to Yuki's neck.

Hatori walked over to him before handing him some small capsules in a yellow bottle. "Make sure he takes two of these per day and drink plenty of fluids. Also, keep a cool moistened towel nearby in case his fever rises again..." He instructed. Shigure took the bottle full of pills and cringed. "Yuki's going to have a hard time swallowing these, Hari..."

"I know, but he'll only get better if he takes them. Those were chemically designed to help him fight his bronchitis." Hatori explained to the Dog. "Now all we can do is let him have his sleep." Shigure nodded solemnly as he got up and led his friend out the door into the hall.

Suddenly, a flash of orange hair appeared in front of them. Kyo looked curious, but in a serious way. He didn't have that fiery flare in his eyes as he spoke.

"How's the Rat?" He asked.

Shigure raised an eyebrow and he felt a twitch at his lips. "Ooh, is Kyo-kun worried about his rival?" The Dog grinned as he patted the Cat on the head.

Kyo growled and angrily swatted his hand away, glaring at the Dog. "Hell, no! I just don't my opponent to be sick cause then it wouldn't be a fair fight..."

"Yuki is resting, and mind you, I think it'd be best if he got some quiet." Hatori said as he watched the Dog relentlessly tease the angry teen. Shigure laughed and took shelter behind Hatori. "Aw, Kyo-kun's just got a soft side..."

"Shut up!" Yelled the Cat as he swung at Shigure, who dodged expertly.

"I said, I think it'd be best if Yuki got some quiet around the house." Hatori emphasized. Shigure waved his hand and laughed. "Alright, Hari. Whatever you say..."

"And Kyo—"

"I'll just be in my room!" Kyo said crossly as he walked away, fighting the urge to stomp as loudly as he can.

After a while, the two walked into the living room.

"So, how is Tohru doing?" Shigure asked. Now that the Rat was asleep and the Cat was in his room, they can finally discuss about Tohru's living quarters in private.

"Tohru-san is doing well." Hatori began. "Akito got bitten by a snake previously, and he would have surely died from the lethal venom had it not been for Tohru calling for me to help him."

Shigure raised his eyebrows in interest. "Tohru was there when it happened?"

"No, but when I came, she was holding Akito's hand tightly. And if I'm not mistaken, she was also crying." The doctor informed. He saw the shocked expression on his friends face, and he really couldn't blame him; but it was true, she had been holding his bloodied hand close, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

Shigure, having no other comment could only remark, "Tohru must feel very tired and sad over there...having to endure Akito's constant sickness and all."

"On the contrary, Tohru seems to actually enjoy living near Akito." Hatori said. "Tohru by nature is a kind and caring person and so she actually looks after Akito similar to how she looked after Yuki and Kyo..."

"And...how does Akito take it?" Shigure asked breathless.

"Well, I know this may sound a bit unbelievable, but he seems to enjoy being cared after. Remember, Ren never filled that role when she was alive, and Akira's health was poor so he died when Akito was young..." Hatori explained.

Shigure looked thoughtful as he spoke. "Tohru really is a kind person by heart...you can even see the positive changes she's made in Yuki and Kyo..." He paused and sighed before continuing,

"But Akito is a sly and possessive person by nature and that could spell trouble for Tohru if she continues to be so close to him. Like Kureno. Akito made Kureno devote himself to him and now look at him; he's like an automaton...I really worry for Tohru...what if he starts to fall for her and in the end ultimately 'cages' her?"

"Shigure, even if that does happen; there is nothing we can do. We're only Jyuunishis and we must obey God. All we can do now is watch over Tohru and pray that our nightmare won't come true..." The Dragon replied solemnly. He suddenly looked at his watch.

"It's time for me to go. It's getting late..." He remarked.

"Oh, Hari, wait!" Shigure stood up from where he knelt and winked. "I've prepared a package of Tohru's clothes to give you. I don't trust the mail carrier for this kind of job since Kyo and Yuki might find out if they ask the mail carrier." With that said he motioned for his Dragon friend to follow him upstairs.

Shigure grasped the doorknob and turned, revealing the emptiness of Tohru's room. It was exactly how he had left it; untouched.

Or so it seemed.

Hatori watched as the Dog walked over to the clothes drawer and pulled one open with a small creak. Scrimmaging around in it, Shigure finally found what he was searching for;

A brown paper package.

Taking it and closing the drawer with the same scraping sound, he stood and turned to the Dragon.

"I've packed all of Tohru's favorite clothes. What does Akito have her wear at the Honke most of the time?" The novelist asked inquisitively.

"Whenever I see her she is always wearing a different kimono. I'm guessing that Akito must have personally picked them out for her because they're her size and they compliment her hair and eyes..." Hatori spoke as he took the package with thanks.

"OooOooh!!!" Shigure's voice has taken on a high pitch similar to that of gossiping women.

"Shigure that does **not **mean that I like her that way..." Hatori warned, sighing at his friend's habit of jumping to conclusions about him and Tohru. He only loved her like how a father loves his daughter and wants to protect her. But unfortunately, he and the Dog have totally opposite minds on that matter, if not proven by Shigure's attempts of muffling his giggles as not to wake Yuki.

When Hatori was about to lift a hand to cover the Dog's guffawing laughs, a towel with strawberry patterns decorated on it slipped out from the folds of Shigure's kimono and fell to the floor. Hatori raised an eyebrow as he saw that it obviously belonged to Tohru, so what was it doing in Shigure's hands, or rather, kimono? The Dragon shuddered.

"Shigure, how many more of those have you got stashed away in that roomy kimono of yours?" Hatori asked monotone, even though he felt the corners of his lips twitching.

"Eheh..." Shigure knelt and took the towel and held it in his hands, looking sheepishly up at the doctor. Now he really did feel like a dog looking up at its master.

"Oh, c'mon, Hari! This is the only one! Since you're taking everything away what have I got to remember dear Tohru-chan by?" The Dog pouted.

"Her room. Her bed. Her desk. Now hand me the towel or I'm calling the police on terms of you refusing to give back stolen property from a young girl..." Hatori warned his voice steady.

"Aw, but Hari! Since there are _so many_ fresh bath towels over at the Honke I'm pretty sure that Tohru-chan wouldn't mind she if she didn't her special towel back." The Dog pleaded wistfully. "Why not let me keep a memento of my little housewife since evil Hari has kidnapped Tohru and 'de-flowered' her, and this is all that's remaining of sweet Tohru-chan's purity?"

Hatori sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself, "Why did God have to bless me with a successful profession and yet curse me with 2 pedophiles for friends?" This caused the Dog to laugh jollily and wave his hand in dismissal of the matter. "Just kidding Hari!" He gave a thumb up before handing his Dragon friend the strawberry towel.

Hatori bid him farewell before heading out of Tohru's room. "I'll keep in touch." As he descended the stairs and walked out the front door, Shigure finally bursted into a howling laugh. He had been fighting to keep it in all this time since they entered Tohru's room, and now that Hatori isn't nearby he could laugh.

Unknown to the departing Dragon, Shigure had skillfully wrapped his latest novels within the thick folds of Tohru's towel. It wasn't for anyone to read, per se, but like the mischievous dog in the Zodiac Shigure just wanted to stir up a riot at the Honke. He was bored here anyways, now that Tohru is over there and there is no one to tease but fiery-tempered Kyo and cynically-moody Yuki.

He just wanted to have some fun. Hopefully this'll stir something up.

As Shigure watched from the window he saw the Dragon open up the door to the shot-gun side and put the package and towel on the seat. Snickering to himself, he mentally patted himself on the back.

'_Shi-san, you sly ol' dog! Sometimes your cunning surpasses the high book ratings your novels are getting_!'

---

A pot was steaming as Tohru was stirring it in circular motions. Beside her, there are neat cut slices of strawberries that she had picked from the gardens. Taking a small spoonful of the soup, she dipped it in the pot and blew at it before taking a sip. '_Hmm, this tastes pretty good! Not as good as how mom used to make it, but it's very close! I sure hope Akito-san will like it..._'

"Tohru-san?" Emiko called as she appeared through a door holding a large tray with what looked to be white rice and sashimi. There was also a teapot and teacup on there. "I've brought the main meal." She walked over and placed the tray on the counter. "My, this is quite a breakfast if I do say so myself!" Smiling, Tohru put the strawberries on the tray. "There are so many delicious smells here," She remarked, "Ano, Emiko, would you know by any chance...Akito-san's favorite food?"

A look of surprise flashed across the old maid's face before she replied. "Well, let's see... Ever since Akito-sama was a child, he has had fondness for octopus puffs, or takoyaki. The only time in which Akira had has ever had any strength to move outside, he once took his son out to eat takoyaki...Sohma-sama was quite talkative about that food the days after, if I do recall."

Tohru couldn't help giggling as she heard such a peculiar side of Akito whom she never knew about before. '_Mom used to take me out to eat takoyaki almost every month...it's a shame that Akito-san only got to enjoy them once...wait_!'

"Emiko-san, do you think it would be alright if we make some takoyaki now? I-I know it's a bit late, but..." Tohru watched the rising patterns of the white steam rise from the soup. "It's just that Akito-san seemed a bit down this morning, and I'm hoping that maybe some takoyaki will cheer him up!" She noticed the perplexed expression on the maid's face. "Oh! Gomenasai! I'm sorry if that seemed a bit rude to asking at a time like—"

"No, no...It's perfectly alright, Tohru-san...I'm just overcome with amazement that you care so much about the Head this way...I've never met anyone who has shown such deep consideration for him before...it's quite touching to witness such compassion before my unworthy eyes..." She sniffed. "Alright, we'll make some takoyaki for Sohma-sama. I'll get the ingredients and have some maids make them for you while you take what you've already made up to Akito-sama..."

Tohru nodded before she poured some of the soup into a bowl prepared nearby. Tohru took some napkins and laid them out before carefully setting the bowl on them. "Do you need help carrying the tray?" Emiko inquired to which Tohru hastily shook her head no. She didn't want to burden her with this task. Nodding as she said farewell until later, Emiko walked away to give the instruction to make takoyaki to the maids.

'_Oh dear, this is going to be hard..._' Tohru turned to face the tray with steaming air rising from the food. She was a bit nervous because the tray look awfully heavy and what's more important is that there is soup on there. '_I-I will just have to concentrate and focus on holding the tray steady..._' Breathing in and out before putting her hands to the sides, Tohru lifted the tray off the counter and held it as close to steady as she can. '_Okay, this isn't so bad. Now I'll just have to make to my room!_'

Smiling, the cheerful brunette took off for her room with a warm breakfast in tow.

'_I hope Akito-san won't be mad if breakfast was a little late..._'

---

'_Chikuso! What's taking her so long? Is that girl trying to starve me to death or something!?' _

Back in Tohru's room, the young God was wondering what was holding Tohru up with preparing his breakfast. He was famished right about now, and the fact that his head hadn't quit throbbing just added insult to injury. His mind was beginning to grow a bit paranoid, and now he's somehow beginning to develop the idea that she was starving him on purpose. But then that didn't seem like Tohru, and so Akito wondered if she was being held up by a maid in conversation.

'_Those cursed maids! They don't care about anything, especially not me! All they want to do is whine about their pathetic job to anyone who'll listen!_'

Ignoring the pain in his head, Akito's patience grew to a point where he acted upon instinct without thinking about what he is doing. Flipping the covers open growling, he marches over to the door, grasping the handle so tightly his knuckles whitened.

But he didn't care about that right now.

All he even thought about at this moment was a certain brown-haired girl with a modest chest carrying his breakfast that was overdue.

He was about to slide the door open when his ears caught the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The sound of soft humming accompanied the padding, which meant that it could only be Tohru.

Cursing, Akito realized that if Tohru sees him standing up and about at the door, then that clarifies that he could walk so then it would mean that he would have to go back to his room. He didn't wish to go back to his dark, depressant room. For once Akito actually sought the comfort of the light rather than the darkness. Tohru's room was bright; however it was not to the point where the light will blind his eyes out. It glowed a radiant softness and warmth, and without Akito even realizing it, he had gotten use to her room.

Thinking swiftly, he dashed back to the bed and laid under the covers, pretending that he was sick. After the footsteps have stopped he heard Tohru's voice call his name. Pulling the covers back a bit, he hoarsely replied, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Tohru holding a tray with steaming white rice in a bowl with a pair of chopsticks. It was quite a breakfast. To right the rice and chopsticks was a dish of sashimi and a teapot and cup. There was also a bowl of steaming soup and a plate of fresh strawberries. Akito raised an eyebrow in questioning of the fruit.

"Strawberries?"

Tohru blushed and nodded before speaking, her tone shy yet clear. "Hai...ano, I know that Akito-san said that he didn't like sweet things in the morning...but, I promise that they aren't too sweet..." She set the tray down on the bedside table where he could easily reach.

'_So that must have been why she was in the garden..._' He thought as he watched her gingerly wrap her thin fingers around the teapot and pour into the cup. When the cup was filled, she politely bowed before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" His tone had somehow come out harsher than he wanted, and he saw her abrupt stop before turning to face him. "Oh! Gomen...I had thought that maybe...you'd prefer to eat in privacy..." Tohru explained, her cheeks flushed and eyes cast downwards.

"No. I want you to be beside me when I eat." He said rather bluntly. His hunger was driving him past the point of courtesy. Tohru's face turned redder and she meekly nodded before taking the chair by her desk and pulling it close to her bed so she could watch him eat. Her brain suddenly reminded her of her first task on Hatori's list for taking care of Akito.

_1. Take his temperature twice a day. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. I've given the thermometer to Emiko._

"Ano, Akito-san must have his temperature taken b-before he eats..." She wheedled shyly, reaching for the thin thermometer that was next to the chopsticks.

'_Of course...Hatori never forgets a thing..._' Akito inwardly sighed and waited for her to stick that horribly long glass stick into his mouth. Then an idea came to him. What if he didn't cooperate? With Hatori when Akito decided to be rebellious the doctor would have to coax and beg him to let him take his temperature.

It would be funny to see her try to coax him and beg like the Dragon.

Hatori's pride had been shielded by the fact that he has to persuade Akito to do this kind of stuff routinely, so it wasn't anything new. But Tohru was just starting to get to know him more, so there was a boundary she has yet to cross. And if there was anything Akito can be certain about Tohru is that she isn't one to loose her temper (not unlike before with the gentle chastisement).

"Um...Akito-san, c-could you _please_ o-open your mouth?" He heard her utter feebly. Tohru blinked as she saw him stubbornly look away.

'_Let her wait…_' He smirked to himself.

After a minute has passed and Tohru was about to withdraw seeing as he wasn't going to listen, she saw him turn his head to look at her again.

'_Chikuso! It's those damn eyes! Why do they have to be so heart-melting?_' He inwardly cursed. Akito scowled but nonetheless he obeyed.

Relieved, Tohru carefully inserted the thermometer pass his lips. When she was about to let go of the instrument and step back to observe it, Akito's hand suddenly shot up and enclosed possessively over hers.

Tohru fought back a squeak that rose in her at the sudden skin to skin contact. She blushed lightly as she pulled her hand away, but her attempt failed as he had a unswerving grip on her. Tohru didn't dare look to see his expression so instead she turned her head downwards.

Akito watched with a victorious grin as he slowly began stroking his thumb over her hand, enjoying the feel its softness.

Then thermometer began beeping and Tohru looked up. She took the instrument and examined Akito's temperature.

"So will I live to eat breakfast, Tohru-san?" Akito simpered sarcastically as he watched her.

"Yes. Your temperature is at the normal range, Akito-san." Tohru replied oblivious to his mocking tone as she set the thermometer down on the tray.

As Akito reached for the chopsticks, Tohru suddenly remembered yet another task from the list.

_2. Give Akito his prescribed medications before he consumes a meal. I've given them to Emiko as well. Ask her for it._

"Akito-san, matte!" Tohru cried.

Akito looked up from reaching for the chopsticks. This time when he spoke, he didn't bother to cover the grumpiness in his voice. "Nani?!"

"Er, y-you also have to take your medicine...they are on the tray..." Tohru reminded as a she sweat-dropped at her forgetfulness. Seeking shelter from his penetrating gaze, Tohru could only look down.

She wasn't quite sure how he was going to respond to her because she wasn't exactly Hatori; she was just his caretaker. That meant that other than simply making sure he is comfortable and well, she had no liberties to tell him what to do; she was at his command.

That fact made Tohru even tenser as she unconsciously clenched the hem of her kimono in her hands.

Akito seemed to have realized this fact as well. As he saw her anxiety show in her profile as she was staring fixatedly at the window, a wicked idea formed in his head. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched her innocent form. Oh, he'll take his medicine, all right...

His lips curved.

Just as long as she does something to compensate for his intake of those bitter pills...

"I will take the terrible medicine..." He bit out while Tohru turned to face him as he spoke. Holding her naïve-guiltless eyes with his own malicious-intentioned ones, he smirked before opening his mouth to speak again.

"But you will feed me in return..."

Tohru's face lit up in red, but nonetheless she nodded her head. "Hai, Akito-san..."

'_Maybe it's because his arms hurt so much from the snakebite..._' Taking a small bottle on the tray, Tohru unscrewed the cap and shook out two small pills before handing to him.

Akito made no move to take it.

Tohru blinked, confused as to why he didn't accept it when her eyes slowly reached his. He was observing her perplexed expression stoically. Then her cheeks burned as she gradually saw that his eyes were languorously trailing down the triangular outer folds of her kimono, all the way down to her obi sash. Gulping, Tohru wasn't sure if he was in the same world as her right now so she tried to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"A-Akito-san?" Her tone came out squeaky.

"Sit on the bed by me."

His tone was commanding and chilly, and Tohru knew that it was best to obey, despite the fact that she also knew she must look like a red tomato. Not wanting to upset him, she realized that the only way to get him to do what she wants is for her to accomplish what he wants first. Biting her lips in fretfulness, Tohru quietly stood up before parting the covers with shaky hands.

Akito let a victorious smirk slide across his lips as he scooted over to give her room on the bed. This bed was meant for a single sleeper, so one can imagine how much space there must be left if two occupants were to be in it. Settling down in the softness of the sheets, Tohru tried to put as much distance between her and Akito as possible. However it was difficult, as being in the same bed with a male would make any girl jittery, but also with the fact that she had to balance the food tray on the bed as well.

She didn't dare look at his face so instead Tohru curtly averted her gaze.

Tohru missed the look of utmost evil in his eyes as Akito watched her. He callously took the pills in her hand and Tohru automatically handed him the teacup. Taking in the pills before bringing the teacup to his lips he downed the drink in one fluid motion. The pills as always tasted bitter, but strangely this time they didn't taste so bad...

Setting the teacup down, he saw Tohru pick up the bowl of soup.

"What's in the soup?" He couldn't help asking.

Tohru blinked and replied, "Ano...I believe that the maid said that there are vegetables, pieces of chicken and noodles. There are also some ingredients in there to help you recover from the snakebite faster..." Akito mentally sighed as he listened to her drone on about the other foods. Then his stomach growled, which caused Tohru to pause in her explanation and face him with what he could only describe to be a mix between a flush and a smile.

"Would you like to try some?" He nodded, his eyes never leaving her bright face.

Tohru picked up a napkin from the tray and laid it on her palm before picking up the bowl of soup and settling it on top of the napkin. There was a sound of spoon scraping against the bottom of the bowl as Tohru stirred before scooping up a spoonful and blowing at the steam to cool it. Bringing it over to him, he opened his mouth and drank the soup.

Akito's eyes instantly widened.

'_Oh no! What I didn't cool the soup long enough_? _It must have burned him_!' Tohru thought surprised. "Oh! Gomen! Was it too hot?!" The brunette hastily asked, her voice a quiver with edginess.

Much to her relief, the God shook his head no. "Who made the soup?" His voice sounded coarse but she couldn't see his face because his silky bangs covered his dark eyes. Tohru can only imagine how upset he must be with the soup, even though it didn't burn him. She swallowed for replying to his question.

"Ano...I-I did..." She said hushed. Tohru nearly winced when she heard his next query.

"Why?" He asked in an indescribable tone. She's sure that she's never heard this tone before.

"B-because, I th-thought that...it may help you f-feel better, Akito-san..."

Tohru lowered her head in trepidation. She was thankful that she had long hair then to shield her face, because she didn't want him to see her anticipatory look of fear.

Unbeknownst to the girl beside him who was having an inner turmoil, the soup fulfilled whatever purpose it was meant for in him. He felt better than ever before as he could still taste the delicious flavor on his tongue. Normally the maids all fed him miso soup, and he had been so sick of it that he'd try to starve himself. Then, he went sick, and the only way he had been cured was because he force-fed himself to drink that damn soup.

Whatever was inside the soup that was swirling in the bowl held by Tohru was heaven.

Akito Sohma, God of the Zodiac had just sampled a slice of heaven.

His stomach wasn't just satisfied with one spoonful however, so he hungered for more. Akito slowly turned his head towards Tohru who had her head faced down; her long chocolate strands curtaining her angelic features.

She looked a bit sad and distracted by her thoughts. '_Well_,' thought Akito as he smirked, a mischievous idea seeping into his head, '_I'll just have to help her come back to reality..._'

He decided to use their close distance and Tohru's unawareness to his advantage.

'_Oh mom, what am I going to do? No one has ever acted this way towards your soup before! I truly thought that Akito-san would have liked it...but I guess that maybe I was being selfish by assuming that...after all, you said yourself that everyone has their own unique likes and dislikes...perhaps Akito-san's taste just wasn't compatible with the soup_?' Tohru contemplated as she stared down at the bed.

'_I should just apologize..._' Tohru opened her mouth but nearly squeaked when she felt something innocently brush against her thigh.

'_Eeh?!_'

Her face snapped towards Akito, but his face was obstructed by his hair. Tohru wanted to say something about what she just felt, but she thought better of it. '_Maybe it was just my imagination..._'

Akito finally spoke, his voice crisp and clear, "Its...different from the miso soup I've always had, but different in a...good way." He was now looking at the window with a thoughtful expression.

'_Akito-san must have liked it after all..._' Tohru resolved, a small smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Feed me some more." Tohru nodded shyly and fed him a little more. When she looked back into the bowl, there appeared to be one full spoonful left.

Akito was savoring the taste of the soup in his mouth when he felt he was being _too_ compliant for Tohru. He _did_ want to make her job as difficult as possible, after all. But apparently that wasn't happening. And, neither was he "having fun" with his dutiful caretaker anymore. This put him in a sour mood, and he decided that he would refuse to eat anymore of the soup, just to see how she would react.

Tohru was about to bring the last spoonful towards him, but she stopped seeing that he didn't open his mouth this time. "Ano...is something the matter, Akito-san?" Tohru asked, confused. "Are you finished?"

"No," Akito said, a lopsided smirk visible on his face, which caused Tohru to become tense again. Somehow she's managed to distinguish the sign that often associates her with 'trouble' with Akito.

"I'll eat the rest myself." The God replied tartly.

Tohru handed him the bowl and spoon and watched him carefully as he gradually finished.

"I'm done," He spoke curtly, returning the empty bowl to her. He rested his chin on his palm as he observed her set the bowl down on the tray.

Tohru squeaked as she felt another brush against her thigh. This time she was sure that it was not her mind playing tricks. But that would mean...

"D-did you like the soup?" She asked, trying to direct her attention to something besides the discomfort she was beginning to feel.

Akito merely nodded as Tohru smiled nervously.

He eyed the petite dish of strawberries.

"Tohru-san, do you like strawberries?"

"Hai, strawberries taste sweet, but they're not too sweet!" She hastily added seeing his look.

"This one tastes sour to me..." Tohru looked up and saw that Akito was sampling a small bite of the red fruit carefully. Deciding to focus her attention to something else besides her bed sheets which had begun to slip off the edge, Tohru at a snail's pace reached for one of the big, red ones before bringing up to her lips, biting the produce and savoring the sweetness mixed with a small bit of sourness in the fruit.

"This one tastes very sweet..." She mumbled unconsciously before realizing what a _huge_ mistake it was to utter that. The next thing she knew, her eyes saw a faint blurred outline of his face. Tohru immediately shut her eyes by reflex.

Much to her amazement, all he did was bite off the other end of her strawberry, the end that wasn't past her lips. However, she felt heat creep up her cheeks as she realized thankfully that their lips haven't actually _met_. That would have been awkward for both of them.

Akito pulled away grinning with half of the strawberry between his lips. Tohru was stunned while a red streak crossed her face as she watched Akito as he chewed happily on the red fruit before swallowing.

"You're right Tohru-san...that one did taste _very_ sweet..." He remarked thoughtfully, smirking at her flustered look as she hastened to gather herself. He mirthfully watched her as she nodded in agreement finding excuses to look anywhere but him. '_Poor Honda-san...she must be feeling so confused... Her emotions are probably tripping over eachother._' He could tell that Tohru was having an inner struggle because her facial features were furrowed.

It was fun scaring her like that; he hadn't intended to bite off her strawberry slice, but she looked so sickeningly sweet with the red fruit in her mouth that he just couldn't resist giving her a scare. He was somewhat disappointed that he hadn't bit further; then Tohru's reaction would have been _priceless_.

Tohru was beginning to feel the urge to separate herself from him now. He was behaving strangely with her, and she wasn't sure about his mental health. Hatori hadn't said anything about him being like this! What was she going to do?

Suddenly she felt another soft stroke against her thigh and Tohru this time visibly jolted. Akito merely smirked. He wondered casually if she knew if it was him now. He could see past her 'normal' act, and he knows that she knows that it is him.

But Tohru wasn't about to say anything because she was a good girl.

"A-ano...all that's left is the rice and s-sashimi..." Tohru spoke quietly.

Akito nonchalantly took the rice bowl and some sashimi as he began to devour the rest of the meal. So far, he has been enjoying having Tohru for company. This was the most fun he has had, and he daresay that it could only be compared to the time he spent with his dear little Rat.

Tohru, seeing that Akito has finished the rice and sashimi, took that as a sign that he's done. She took the empty tray and put it over to the bedside table so that she could flip the covers open to get out of bed. But just when she was about to get out, Akito suddenly surprised her by grabbing her ankle, yanking her firmly bit not roughly towards him. The blanket covered where his nails dug into the soft skin of her leg.

"Aki-Akito-san?" Tohru called in a questioning tone, her face flushed.

He was smirking, and his teal eyes were narrowed as he purred.

"I didn't say that you could just leave after, Tohru-kun..."

Another quick brush against her thigh followed after, causing Tohru to bite her lip from squeaking. That seemed to be the only sound she could make at the moment...

Unfortunately for the brunette, one small squeak escaped, and when Akito heard it, he was highly pleased. Blinking innocently, he asked, "Is something the matter, Tohru-kun?", to which his 'attacks' suddenly became more vicious, causing Tohru's face flare up in embarrassment and awkwardness.

Tohru tried to speak coherently, but it was difficult to get her words out when he was doing what he was doing. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this, but it was making her feel more uncomfortable to be this close. She struggled to edge away, but he had a firm hold on her ankle.

Akito kept on smirking evilly at her struggle as he continued his attacks on her skin. He actually found her to be quite tender. Obviously this must mean that she was still pure...

Tohru suddenly felt those strokes getting too close to her private area, so she was about to shout for help when the door abruptly knocked.

Akito, who had been enjoying himself up until now, felt his blood boil at the disruptive sound of knuckle against wood. He had been interrupted, and he was beyond angry.

He was debating on whether if a plate would serve as a better aerodynamic object to throw or a bowl when Tohru practically threw herself at the opportunity to move away from him since his hold on her ankle was gone.

"I-I'll get it!" Tohru stuttered as she slid off the bed rather awkwardly, trying to straighten out her kimono the best she could. Then, taking the tray on the bedside table she walked over to the door all the while Akito just watched her movements with a malevolent smile. '_I wonder what the maids will think when they see her hurried appearance..?_'

Taking deep breaths, Tohru stepped in front of the door and slid it open. She was surprised at first to see Emiko standing there, holding a tray of takoyaki before Tohru recalled that she had ordered the food as a surprise treat for Akito. As the smell wafted over to Akito, its aroma filled his senses with memories of his early childhood...

"_Papa, what are those funny looking round things called?"_

"_Those are known as takoyaki. You know the octopus puffs that I've told you about before and you've said that you wanted to try them?"_

"_Yes. Papa, are we going to eat them then?"_

"_Yes...I promise that you'll like them, Akito..."_

And he did. So much in fact, that he remembered his beloved father by it. But how did Tohru know that he liked takoyaki so much? How could she have found out something so..._personal_?

He was snapped back into the present when he heard her spoke.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, we're finished with breakfast here...I'll go wash the dishes then..." Her cheerful voice rang.

"Ah, that's alright...we'll get to it. Please, enjoy the takoyaki!" A familiar voice said. Akito had heard it before, but he couldn't place whom it belonged to. He couldn't see the woman whom the voice belonged to because the bed was placed at an angle where the door wasn't easily seen.

After the woman and Tohru exchanged pleasantries, Tohru turned back to face Akito while holding takoyaki in a dish.

"What was that?" He pointed toward the direction of the door so that she knew he was asking what the conversation was about.

"Erm, Akito-san looked a little bit...down this morning, s-so I decided to surprise you with t-takoyaki...i-it's Akito-san's favorite food, i-isn't it?" Tohru stammered as she sat on the chair from the bed awkwardly. Due to his inclination to be unpredictable, she didn't know how he would react to her little surprise, even if it were his favorite food. But now she was getting a clear reaction from him:

Taken aback.

He was taken aback at what she had done.

Tohru timidly looked at his expression and silently winced when she saw that her assumption was correct. His eyes conveyed shock and some other emotion she couldn't distinguish. '_But...I thought Akito-san wouldn't have minded...? Oh, there I am, being inconsiderate again!_'

Finally, after a long moment of silence he spoke again.

"How did you know?" He asked tartly as Tohru inwardly cringed.

She was in for it now. Just after she'd convinced him to take his medications and breakfast has gone so well, everything she has struggled to achieve will fall apart.

"A-ano...I-I asked a maid..." Tohru said just above a whisper.

An even longer silence ensued, as he seemed to take in what she just said. Tohru bit her lip nervously as a barrage of thoughts swarmed her mind. '_Oh no, I-I must have accidentally offended Akito-san by asking for his favorite food! It must be a very private matter to him or something otherwise he wouldn't be so forlorn!_' Her throat felt dry as she swallowed the lump that has formed.

"I—" Akito opened his mouth to speak, but Tohru's nervousness finally reached a breaking point.

"I'M S-SO SORRY, AKITO-SAN! I'M SO SORRY THAT I INVADED YOUR PRIVACY B-BY ASKING FOR YOUR FAVORITE FOOD!" Tohru blurted out louder than she expected.

Akito just stared at her expressionless. He hadn't been expecting Tohru to reach such a climax. She was breathing in and out looking flushed in the face from such an outburst.

Finally as he got tired of waiting for her to recover, he eyed the takoyaki shrewdly.

"Well I certainly can't eat all of it."

* * *

**Important Notice: (July 7, 2007)**

**I will be leaving on vacation on _July 9_. I will not be back until ****_August 9_. So therefore, between those two dates, all my fics will be on _HIATUS_. I will resume updates after I come back.** **I'll miss all of my wonderful reviewers and my supportive beta-reader Smcandy! (Yes, I put this down here again in case you missed it the first time.)**

**A/N**: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Review to tell me your thoughts on chap. 8 and I'll try to make the next ones long like this! (And more AkiRu interactions!)

Now press the pretty blue/purple/whatever button down there! I want to see a lot of reviews when I get back! (J/K) Please?

-AmEva :D


	9. Chapter 9: While the Doctor Is Away

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Well, I am now recovered from my stress of traveling. I thank you all wonderful readers for your patience and kindness. So as a token of thanks for not bombarding my inbox with "OMG! Where the h3ll r u!? R u back yet?" e-mails, I have decided to update TEoG. So here is the delicous long-awaited **chapter 9**...enjoy! And please don't forget to review! It's your reviews that cheered me up when I was down and ill and they encourage me to write more! Arigatou!

So, this is like a wrap-up chapter. As mentioned in the chapters before, the current day in the story is a Sunday, so Tohru has to go back to school in the next chapter, or more precisely, tomorrow. Alright, just want to clear that out for you.

Also, I just got volume 17. And I've noticed that I haven't exactly stated what my opinion of Akki's "secret" is. Well, to be honest, I found out much earlier before I recieved the 17th volume. So...it wasn't much of a shocker to me. Although, it IS a MAJOR disappointment, as I'm sure it must be for all other (male) Akito-fans. But then, that is why exists, ne? (smiles)

Enjoy! (After the long wait)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**: **While the Doctor is Away**

_Akito just stared at her expressionless. He hadn't been expecting Tohru to reach such a climax. She was breathing in and out looking flushed in the face from such an outburst. _

_Finally as he got tired of waiting for her to recover, he eyed the takoyaki shrewdly. _

"_Well I certainly can't eat all of it."_

---

"Oh gomen! D-did I make too much?" Tohru asked as she nervously glanced at the plate with takoyaki. The possibility that Akito may not be able to finish the treat she made for him hadn't crossed her mind before. What was she going to do now?

"No, you didn't make too much…" He started slowly, "It's just…"

Since he had been a child he never thought about sharing anything with anyone, not even his little Rat. It just seemed so out of character for him to suggest that they share the treat when never in his life before has he shown such an act of consideration for anyone else.

"Ano…well, if Akito-san is already full, then its okay if he doesn't have the appetite to eat…" Tohru said gently.

Akito smirked. "Do you like takoyaki as well, Tohru-kun?"

"Eh...y-yes, but—"

He cut her off. "Then you can have it."

Tohru blinked, before looking at the takoyaki. "B-but it was cooked for Akito-san!"

"Well then, it's no good wasting food, now is it?"

"Eh?" Tohru was confused.

She watched as he took a toothpick on the plate and stabbed it into the puffball before looking up at her again with an evil grin. "Open up, Tohru-kun." He said. Before she could grasp what he was about to do, Akito plunged the takoyaki into her mouth succeeding in getting a squeak of surprise from her. He let the flavor fully sink into her taste buds before he took out the toothpick to watch her reaction with a sly smile.

Tohru prayed that her hair was enough to curtain her blush, as she had no choice but to chew and swallow the piece of food. '_Why_?' kept going over and over in her head as she struggled to gather herself from her surprise.

Akito seemed to have sensed her unspoken question as he said leeringly, "If you're not going to eat then I see no other option but to hand-feed you…" He stabbed another takoyaki but this time, Tohru knowing what he was going to do quickly clamp her mouth shut and covered her hands over it, shaking her head no.

Seeing her defiant act made him grin broader. He was really enjoying this little game he had going on with innocent Tohru, especially with how he found her unwilling side to be so irresistible.

'_Oh dear, I-I can't le-let him f-feed me every l-last one! Th-those were meant for Akito-san_!' Tohru begin to feel a bit scared as her senses were telling her to back away. Which she did seeing as his malevolent smile grew wider. She was pretty sure that this was not how a caretaker should act, so she decided to stop it and try to reason with him. "Akito-san, I-I really think th-that it's better for you if—"

"Tohru-kun, come back, I don't bite." He crooned in a deceptively sweet voice.

Tohru bit her lip. It was starting to get a little later in the morning now, and she suddenly remembers that she has a list of chores to complete for Hatori.

"Al-alright…b-but only if Akito-san finishes the takoyaki…" She replied shakily, looking at him pleadingly. She really needed to get started on the rest of the list. Tohru didn't want to let Hatori down when he comes back.

Akito chuckled darkly. "Fine, I will." He said plopping a takoyaki into his mouth. He was amused when he saw Tohru take a step closer. Chewing and swallowing the small piece, he took another one and the process repeated itself.

When Tohru was finally within touching distance, Akito offered her the rest of the plate with a sly smile. "The rest are for you, Tohru-kun. I can only eat so much…" Seeing that she was about to open her mouth to protest he added, "Unless you would rather waste such a delectable and rare dish…" Akito mused.

Tohru didn't know whether he was being serious about how much he could eat or not, but she did understand that his body was frail and that he probably couldn't finish every last bite anyway. Nodding her head shyly she agreed. "H-hai, I'll finish it if Akito-san says it is alright…" She spoke so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

Akito smirked causing her to blush profusely as she sat down on her chair and he handed her the dish with the unused toothpicks. He seemed relaxed as he sat back to watch her eat, which made Tohru nervous all over again. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or anything it was just something about his eyes and the way he looked at her that send shivers down her spine. And not in the good way either.

As Tohru gingerly picked up a toothpick and stabbed it into a takoyaki, Akito's eyes softened as he watched her. Two strands of her hair had been braided and wrapped around her head daintily while the rest of her hair was worn down past her shoulders. He suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing the sakura hair comb he had given her and felt a dull pang in his heart. It ached, and he seeked for a way to relieve it.

"Tohru-kun, where is your hair comb? The one with the sakura imprinted on it." He asked in a gentle tone, contradicted with underlying aggravation. After all the trouble he had to go through to get it back to her, she won't even wear it? His obsidian eyes locked into hers, watching every emotion that flowed through them.

Tohru stopped in the midst of taking a takoyaki into her mouth and her eyes shone confusion for a split second before they widened in realization. "Oh! I-I'm sorry if Akito-san was expecting me to wear that…I-it's in the bedside table's top drawer. Um, I had placed it there s-so that it wouldn't get lost like last time…and I must have accidentally forgotten to wear it today because I was going to make breakfast and forgot in my haste! I'm sorry, Akito-san!" She kept her head low.

He noted that her eyes shone utmost sincerity, and this was Tohru who didn't seem like the kind of person to lie, so what she spoke must have been the truth. He mentally sighed. "It's alright, Tohru-kun. Just put it on. It compliments your hair…" He smirked as a rosy streak crossed her face.

"H-hai…" Tohru opened her top drawer and reached for the sakura hair comb with slightly shaky hands. But Akito narrowed his eyes and he quickly beat her to it. Seconds later he was surreptitiously brushing aside her bangs to get a better view of her already widened eyes and his smile grew.

"Tohru-kun is so modest when it comes to her cuteness…" He cooed and Tohru felt blood rise to her cheeks even more. Just when she felt ready explode at the closeness of their faces, he had soundlessly pinned the comb through her hair where the two braids met, creating a tastefully traditional hairstyle.

"I believe this is a fitting style for you, ne?" He said kindly as he released the gentle hold he had on her hair.

"Y-yes, Akito-san…"

It unnerved Tohru how gentle he was being now. The déjà vu of the time when he had paid a visit to her school came into her mind and she pondered about how he had been to her then. _So formal and polite…_ She thought. That was, until Yuki had arrived. Then that politeness and formality had quickly dissolved like sugar in water and was replaced with a cold and calculating demeanor. _Ah, I shouldn't be thinking about Akito-san like this! Maybe he's changed…like Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. People can change, like seasons always do, as mom always said…_

"Finish your takoyaki, Tohru-kun." He said and sat back to watch her again like a hawk.

Tohru nodded and resumed eating. _They taste so succulent and just as delicious as they smell! I could eat takoyaki forever…_ Tohru thought as she closed her eyes savoring the flavor. _I wonder if Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun has ever tried them?_ When Tohru finished the last takoyaki, she set the plate down on the tray before looking up to Akito.

"They were delicious, Akito-san. I hope you enjoyed them…" She said cheerfully as she got up from her chair and began taking the breakfast tray in her hands. Just as she was about to lift them, Akito's left hand suddenly appeared around her wrist holding her down firmly, but not hurtfully. Tohru blinked surprised and she looked at him curiously.

He smirked slyly seeing a hint of that recognizable fear in her teal eyes. Her pink lips looked so soft and tantalizing, almost begging for sweet contact from his own. Letting go of her smooth wrist, he unconsciously traced them with his thumb before leaning in closer to taste those luscious pink lips that probably tasted of takoyaki…

Tohru's eyes grew wider than the span of dinner plates as she instinctively pulled away flustered in the face. Holding the tray close to her as if it was an object of comfort she let a breath she had been involuntarily holding in out before looking away and speaking. "I-I apologize, b-but I must go. Hatori-san gave me a list of tasks that I must complete and I d-don't want to disappoint him…"

Akito smiled sympathetically but underneath his cheerful façade his blood was boiling with fury and jealousy. He had been merely _inches_ apart from claiming those lips and now thanks to Hatori, she has gotten away. _Well then_, he thought venomously, _I'll just deal with him when the time comes._

He smiled sweetly.

"I understand perfectly well, Tohru-kun…let's not keep Hatori waiting, shall we? Off you go then…" He replied, a trace of mock evident in his voice.

Tohru nodded and walked away, carrying the tray with shaky hands as she tried not to think about what could've happened had her brain not reacted in time. Suddenly she stopped at the door before turning around again. "Erm, will Akito-san be okay being left alone for a while?" She asked cautiously.

Akito nodded before surprising her by slipping out of bed. _Oh, how wonderful! Akito-san can walk already. Thank goodness for his speedy recovery…_ Tohru thought to herself. But then when he started strutting towards her she began backing away nervously.

"No, Tohru-kun. I will be fine…" He flashed a smile and she looked down at the tray.

Sliding the door open for her, he brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear before escorting her out. Tohru smiled and said, "Arigatou." before walking out into the hall and down the corridors to the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that she was being followed.

---

After returning the dishes and trays to the kitchen and having her offer of washing them turned down by the maids whom were astounded that there wasn't a single scratch mark on her skin (from being in a closed room with Akito), Tohru was walking back down the hall reading the list that Hatori has instructed Emiko to give to her.

_Let's see here, I've already taken Akito's temperature for the morning. I'll have to remember to do it again for the night. And I have convinced him to take his daily medications. So that leaves…_ Tohru glanced further down the list and read the rest to herself.

_3. Since I will be away today to treat Yuki, some of my documents that I typed up yesterday need to be enveloped. Please do that for me, as I will mail them when I come back. Also, if time permits could you alphabetize some of the books in my bookcase? I appreciate it if you could. _

_4. Feed the koi fish. As hardy creatures as they are they cannot survive for more than a week without food. Akito forgets to feed them regularly so they tend to die from starvation and I usually have to order another stock. You may feed them pellets from your hand. Also, they are tame. I've left a pack of koi feed by the bench under the sakura tree so you'll have no trouble finding it. Five handfuls should make up for all the time they were missed. _

_5. Last on the list is Akito's fresh laundry. Just head down to the same hallway as the baths and turn left on the first door. That is the laundry room. Akito's fresh kimonos will be sitting in a neat pile by the window. Take them and hang them in Akito's closet. You may do whatever you wish afterwards, but remember to check his temperature sometime later before dinner. _

_Good Luck,_

_Hatori_

"Wow, I have so much to do... This is like a mission that I must accomplish!" Tohru said to herself and smiled. She took a turn and headed down the hall that would be where Hatori's office/room is.

Carefully sliding the door open, Tohru stepped inside leaving the door open ajar. She saw instantly that Hatori's files were laid neatly in criss-crossing piles with several marked envelops stacked nearby. "Okay, this shouldn't be confusing if they're labeled…" Tohru said to herself as she walked closer to the table where they laid.

As she stood there, she saw that Hatori's room was very organized with boxes stacked and marked. There were also folders grouped in bins with tabs on them. There was a door at the far back of the room and Tohru assumed that the room it leads to must be where Hatori sleeps. _Hatori-san works so hard…it must be a trying occupation to be a doctor. But, he must like to help others so much that he's willing to do it… _Tohru thought.

Sitting down in the chair she examined the files' labels closely matching them to their corresponding envelope. After that is done fairly quickly, Tohru proceeded with straightening the files before sliding them into the envelope careful not to bend any corners. She wondered briefly if this was what Hatori had to do aside from looking after Akito.

"Alright, that's done." Tohru replied happily before turning towards the bookcase with books tucked in. Thankfully it was her height, so she didn't have to stand on her tippy-toes to reach the top shelf.

Humming a soft melody to herself as she worked on the 'A' through 'M' section, Tohru was completely unaware that a pair of predatory eyes were watching her every movement through the open space of the door.

It was Akito.

He had been spying—well, not really _spying_, more like observing Tohru since she came back from the kitchen. He was bored anyway and he had lied to her when she had asked him if he was okay being left alone. Of course he wasn't okay being stuck in a room! But what else could he have said to her? She was busy no thanks to Hatori so she couldn't spend more time with him.

He remembered that gentleness that illuminated her innocent eyes and that smile that seemed to brighten his sea of tainted darkness. It was magical.

He felt better when she smiled that slightly nervous but loving smile at him, as if he was all that existed in the world. Of course when he first met her he found that smile to be sickeningly sweet and repulsive, but now it was as if heaven was appearing before him and opening its golden gates.

As he continued to watch her efficiently organize the bunch of boring books that belonged to his doctor a peculiar thought crossed his mind.

_She would make such a wonderful wife._

The idea of Tohru being there for him always, taking care of him and giving him her undivided attention was one that he had never thought about but liked immensely. Tohru was an excellent cook, and she had that warmth and sincerity about her that fits into the mold of the ideal wife of every man's fantasy. She also radiated that maternal compassion that he craved since his own mother had practically deserted him as a child.

She would be his, he thought. Not that stupid Cat or Rat's.

_Mine_. Akito smirked, the door concealing its wickedness. As he watched her finish organizing, he quickly moved away from the door, sensing that she was about to turn around any minute and catch sight of him.

Seeing an empty room, Akito swiftly entered it without a sound just as Tohru exited Hatori's room, sliding the door closed.

"I hope Hatori-san can find his materials better now..." Tohru said to herself as she stepped out farther into the hall. Akito could see her silhouette through the shoji doors, but thankfully she can't see him since this room was designed to prevent eavesdropping and spying from the outside.

Tohru quickly headed towards one of the hall doors that lead straight to the gardens. The sun shone vividly above as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Ah, I can smell the sakura's aroma all the way from here!" She exclaimed excited and hastened towards the stone bench under the sakura tree. The sounds of chirping birds and the falling sakura petals descending to the ground made Tohru sigh in contentment. '_If only Akito-san can watch this..._'

Unknown to her, he can. Akito is standing behind one of the tall pillars that supported the roof of the main building, calmly keeping his eyes trained on her to see what she was up to when he wasn't around.

Walking closer Tohru remembered the day before when she and Akito shared that peaceful dinner outside under the blossoming tree. '_It was so beautiful...it's kind of hard of to imagine that it was only yesterday!_'

When she finally reached the bench, Tohru saw a small bag marked 'Koi Feed'. Sitting on the bench, she took the bag and opened it's sealable zipper. The smell of fish food floated out. Not a bad smell, but one she never smelled before. In front of her is the pond, where the water was clear and, Tohru smiled, the Koi are gathering in a frenzied circle as they sensed the arrival of food. Probably in a long time.

"Okay...Hatori-san wrote that five handfuls should be enough...and they're tame enough to be handfed." Tohru reached into the bag and carefully scooped up some pellets before kneeling in front of the Koi pond. The fish got more excited as they could smell the feed.

Tohru wasn't sure if she was suppose to hand them the pellets one by one, or if she was suppose to put her hand on top of the water and let the koi eat, so she sat there dumbfounded for a minute. Until a particularly impatient koi got fed up with waiting and leaped up just an inch from her outstretched hand.

"Eeh!" A squeaked escaped Tohru as she hastily jerked her hand away surprised.

That of course, caused the pellets to fall and land in the water, thus a rush-hour for food between the koi began. Tohru watched fascinated at the fish's graceful movements as their fins and tail propelled them through the water in fluid motions. Encouraged to try again despite her first attempt's failure, she took another handful and reached towards the koi.

This time it worked. Or, she felt she fed them the right way. Tohru giggled as the koi boldly swam near her hands which were half-submerged in the water. They tickled her hand with those delicate fins and shimmering white and red scales that glistened from the sun.

Akito watched from not afar as her hair slipped around her shoulders every time she laughed gaily. '_How can some one have so much fun from fish_?' He wondered amusedly. He never bothered to go near the koi pond because it seemed pointless to him. Just a cluster of moving vertebras with scales and fins that feels disgustingly slippery when you touch them. Not like his precious white canaries whom were soft and most of all, loyal towards him.

His frown curved into a wicked leer when he saw her stand up and smooth out the wrinkles on her elegant kimono, unconsciously tracing her hips, the sight of their curves feeding his hungry dark eyes and awakening something primeval within him. Breathing a little hard from the heat, Akito gripped the pillar for support with shaky fingers, his sharp-edged nails pierced through the wood like dough, creating diagonal jagged lines.

The maids would probably that think this was another territorial mark he created out of built-up anger and frustration when instead these were slashes he created out of pent-up passion longing to be released like the sakura petals falling down in spiraling twists from the russet branches.

Just as the sinister God took a step towards the innocent girl that was admiring all that was fantastical around her, a monotonous voice spoke up, stopping Akito in his tracks.

"When are you going to stop playing with her, Akito?" It was Kureno, God's conditional Rooster, the bird of the Zodiac.

Seeing as Tohru hasn't detected their presence, Akito sneered, not having to worry that she might see it. She was too busy with her _fish_ friends to notice them.

"Why? I'm finding this little game of cat and mouse to be quite amusing, actually..." He replied in a mocking tone as he slowly turned to face the man with a solemn expression. Even though he has only met Tohru Honda a handful of times before, Kureno also worried a little bit for her just like everyone else. He knew of her pure intentions.

Akito's eyes narrowed at that. "So, my beloved Rooster, have you fallen under the flower's spell, as well?" He hissed venomously, one hand trailing up his neck and resting it against his cheek. Kureno instantly realized his mistake and inwardly winced as his God's nails scraped dangerously against his skin like a saw, threatening to draw blood from the slightest movement.

Luckily Kureno has disciplined himself to not show any outward signs of pain or fear because it would only excite Akito more. He has become an expert in hiding his inner emotions from his master. Without so much as a blink, he replied.

"No, I have not. She is not important to me as you are, Akito. I would never fall for someone like her." Kureno kept his eyes frozen, hiding all those rebellious thoughts towards his God locked out in the farthest corners of his mind, as he had done many times before.

Akito's eyes glared into his eyes, daring him to lie. After a long moment of being faced with those frigid orbs that chilled him to this day, Kureno was relieved when he saw the seriousness in Akito's eyes disappear and be replaced by mere annoyance. He had let go of his cheek too as he turned back to the view of Tohru peacefully feeding the koi.

"Good. She is not something you should be deceived by..." He said as his eyes narrowed. Kureno watched as Akito stretched out a finger and held it in the air. Seconds later a familiar white canary landed on the finger chirping curiously. Strangely enough the image of Akito handling the bird seemed oddly fitting and appropriate for someone as frail as him.

For as long as Kureno can remember, these little white canaries have been attracted to Akito for unknown reasons.

"Say Kureno, do you remember that time when you asked me about these peculiar little canaries always fluttering around the Honke and how they are not afraid to be near me?" That mysterious smile returned to his pale face.

"Yes." Kureno said, keeping his guard up. With Akito, one can never tell what's next to come.

"And how I never bothered to answer your questions?" Akito continued on, stroking the canary's feathery head fondly.

"Of course."

Akito raised the bird-perched hand high, causing the canary to flutter its wings to maintain balance. "Don't you think it is obvious why they behave like such?" He chuckled.

Kureno chose not to say anything.

"I said, 'don't you think it is obvious why they behave like such?'" Akito spoke, irritation in his voice. Kureno knew he should say something in response instead of keeping quiet. He was only supposed to keep quiet in public. But behind closed doors, Akito demanded him to be an active conversationalist, even though the conversations they share is mostly one-sided, which causes him to be more of a listener as a result. So the reason why he doesn't talk much to anyone was because of this.

"No..."

Akito sighed before turning to face him. "_Weren't_ you the Rooster? It is also a bird, you know. And Jyuunishi animals can attract their respective kith and kin because of the curse's side effect." He held his fingers in front of the canary, providing steps. The bird chirped and hopped onto them.

Kureno merely blinked, putting all the pieces together. He _was_ the Rooster, but was that the reason why so many of these birds gathered near Akito? Because he was always close to Akito?

Almost as if he sensed Kureno's thoughts, Akito smiled that creepy smile that he reserved for intimidating others (mostly Yuki). "Yes, my Rooster, that is exactly why our little feathered friends here gather around me. It is because they know of how close you were to me. But now that you're _free_, "He spat the word out like bitter medicine, "they don't hang around you anymore, ne?"

"No..." Kureno replied mechanically.

"But they still believe that the Rooster's spirit is near...and that is why they stick around."

"Yes..." Kureno watched the edges of his fuchsia kimono.

Akito grinned, gently brushing aside the ex-Rooster's bangs with his thin fingers. '_I have trained him well. Even while he is free from the Rooster's spirit, he still belongs to me, like the others...if only they can realize that..._'

"Kureno, have you come to me for any reason in particular?" Akito asked, taking his hand away.

"No...I just saw you standing out here and you didn't look well so I thought that you might have been having a fever again..." Kureno replied.

Akito smirked. "You're turning into that Dragon..."

"I know." Kureno murmured. Then, "Would you be happier if I was a Dragon?"

"Kureno, you know that can't be possible...unless we play pretend." Akito snickered like a child, to which Kureno's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Well, do you need me for anything else?" Kureno asked, seeing his mission was accomplished: Distract Akito from harming Tohru. Since he was taller, Kureno could see above Akito's head that Tohru was gone. Truthfully he was worried that Akito might harm her even more while she stayed here, so he took it upon himself to watch over her when he can. Hatori had told him about some of this.

"No...you may go." Akito waved his hand dismissively at the ex-Rooster before focusing his attention back on the canary.

Kureno nodded and silently walked away, relieved at the prospect that he might have moved Tohru out of harm's way. Taking one last glance at the esoteric God leaning against the pillar, lazily stroking the canary, Kureno slid the door closed and walked away.

Akito patiently waited for the sound of Kureno's footsteps to fade before he finally turned back to the direction of Tohru kneeling beside the Koi pond surrounded by falling pink sakura petals.

Instead his keen eyes were greeted with the verdant grass and a pond of fish. The whole scenery suddenly appeared bare and obsolete to his dark orbs as they gleamed with a growing sense of rage and disbelief at her sudden absence.

'_Chikuso! Where has she gone_?' He glared icily at the spot where Tohru had been kneeling. Everything that seemed so flawless about the sakura tree, the koi pond and the luscious greenery was now gone and replaced by an ugly sense of normality. Akito realized that only Tohru's light could restore the stark dullness back to its original, picture-perfect state.

He thought resolutely, '_I want to see her outside..._' He had been only seconds away from contacting her while she was in that relaxed and peaceful mood, when Kureno came along and distracted him. '_Distracted_?' Eyes becoming steal-like, he realized the ex-Rooster's plan.

"So...I see that he too has fallen for her like _them_..." He hissed in disdain as he unconsciously stroked the canary harder, causing it to chirp, startled. "How _droll_...has my own faithful ex-Rooster decided to join the others in their hapless attempt to keep that girl from me?" Akito laughed bitterly at this. "They will soon learn the full extent of my power over them as God!"

Suddenly out of brooding rage, his spider-like fingers clamped over the canary like a cage, fingers trapping it like prison bars. The unfortunate bird tried to squeeze itself through the gaps between his fingers, but Akito coldly tightened them, sneering at the pitiful chirps coming out between his hands.

'_Tohru Honda is no more than a canary such as this ensnared in my hands..._' He contemplated cruelly, playing with the bird. '_Once I am through with her..._' He opened his hands wide, letting the bird fly out. Letting it taste the lure of freedom once again.

It didn't move a muscle. It was too traumatized to do so.

Akito watched sadistically as the canary huddled against itself, trying to shield itself from the coldness of his fingers despite the warm spring air. He nudged the bird off and set it on the deck paling before turning to face the door. The heat was getting to him.

'..._she'll wish everything had just been a bad dream..._'

---

'_Today has been such a great day...I even got to feed the koi fish by hand! And they were so sweet..._'

Tohru was walking towards the baths to pick up Akito's washed laundry, which was the last task on Hatori's list. She quickly glanced through a window that she has passed and saw that it was well into the afternoon.

'_Oops...I guess I kind of lost track of time back there..._' Tohru sweat-dropped as she thought about how much fun she had had feeding the koi. She wasn't even paying attention to the sun that had begun to set. She hurried on towards her destination while her mind began to think about tomorrow. '_I'll have to go back to school tomorrow. That means I'll see Hana-chan and Uo-chan again_!' Tohru smiled.

But then that smile began to grow into a line of worry and anxiety.

'_I'll see Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun as well...but I wonder if they're still inquisitive about where I'm living. I haven't really told them...oh mom, what should I do if they ask me again? I just won't be able to look into their faces after I tell them the truth! It'll be too hard to bear..._' Tohru sighed as she looked down.

"_Just be honest as much as you can, dear..." _The words of advice from her mother floated into her mind. "_Take it as one small step as a time..."_ Kyoko's gentle voice echoed inside her head. A small smile reached Tohru's lips as she remembered how fond she was of her mother.

'_Mom's right...I will just have to be myself..._' Feeling a renewed sense of strength, she continued on down the hall.

Tohru finally saw the bath house and walked towards it, remembering to turn left on the first door.

The laundry room was bigger than Tohru had ever expected a laundry room to be. But there are a lot of Sohmas who live here, so the room has to be big enough for everyone's clothes. The smell of laundry detergent and soap filled her nose.

The walls were tiled white with patterns of water lilies and dragonflies decorating it while the floor was so slick and clean that Tohru could even see her own reflection upon it.

No maids were present at this hour, but Tohru had a feeling that this was a place where they come often. There were barrels with scrubs and soap nearby to which she assumed that some Sohma occupants here preferred to have their clothes washed the natural and old-fashioned way by hand as opposed to having them go through the washing machines, which were farthest to her on right.

Tohru saw some clothes baskets stacked to the left, and there was a single largely framed window on the wall. Her eyes drifted to the only pile of clothes she saw in this whole room which was by the window. Tohru's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Akito's kimonos neatly folded and stacked on top of eachother.

The oddity was that they were all fuchsia with orchid hems and dark patterns in the purple silk. '_Are those Akito-san's favorite colors_?' Tohru thought as she proceeded to carry them. Despite their size, Tohru found them to be quite light and soft to the touch. Being cautious as not to let any of them slip through her arms and drop, Tohru walked slowly at first to the door. When she got there, she opened it and stepped out, the smell of fresh laundry leaving her.

Then as Tohru walked down the hall to Akito's room, a faint delicate scent of sweet pea drifted to her nose, making her absentmindedly hug the kimonos closer to her like a source of comfort and protection.

'_Mom once told me that everyone has a unique scent to them...like fingerprints! No two fingerprints are exactly the same...so I wonder if this is what Akito-san smells like_?' Tohru shook her head, pushing that idea away. It didn't seem proper to be thinking about this kind of subject, especially because of its intimacy.

Still, it was a nice, unique smell. And Tohru never would have thought that Akito would favor the scent of sweet pea. That was just one of things that she is learning about him.

The hallway got narrower as she approached Akito's room. Tohru stopped in front of the door and tentatively knocked on it to see if he was in his room.

"Akito-san?" Tohru called, wanting to confirm that he wasn't just sleeping.

No sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Akito wasn't in his room.

'_I thought that Akito-san might have been in his room... He can walk now, right? But, if he isn't in his room, then that must mean that Akito-san is still in my room.' _Tohru looked to the left, where her room was. The light was off, so he wasn't in her room either. _'Oh, I really hope Akito-san isn't bored...wherever he is. He said that he'll be fine if I don't have time to be in his company for today..._'

Tohru turned back to Akito's door. She gulped; hoping that going into his room to deliver his laundry wouldn't count as invading his privacy. She had only been in his room a handful of times before, and they were only when she was accompanied by Akito. It just felt wrong to be in his room without him nearby.

'_But I can't just leave his laundry outside. That would be imprudent_.' Setting her face in determination, Tohru carefully slid open his door. She was half-surprised that it wasn't locked, and then it struck her that nobody else lives in the inner part of the main building except for the maids and herself.

Stepping onto the tatami floor, Tohru left the door halfway open so she could walk out as quietly as possible without being heard after she's finished putting away his kimonos. She searched for the closet that she's seen before where he must keep his clothes. Sparing a glance outside the window Tohru saw that it almost dark now. The sun was setting down as the garden became silhouetted by the shadows of the night.

The closet's mahogany wood was dark and smooth as she felt along the surface before wrapping her fingers around the doorknob. Tohru opened the door and was greeted with a large number of elaborately adorned kimonos. It literally took her breath away to see such gorgeous robes festooned with tasteful designs.

One kimono was of two red cranes wading by the lakeside, another one had lilies and beautiful wildflowers growing from the kimono's bottom and reaching towards the obi. Another kimono had bright sunflowers with golden petals and seed birds perching on the stems and yet another one was decked with red camellia flowers and butterflies.

There were countless others each with its own magnificent designs. Tohru found herself stunned as she gazed wonderingly at them before her mind suddenly jolted back to the present. She has to find a way to put the new kimonos inside the closet, but it seemed already full with the others.

Tohru briefly pondered over the question of why she never sees Akito wearing any of them. They would fit him like a king and she could just imagine in her head how majestic Akito would look if he wore them. '_Maybe Akito-san is just shy about wearing vibrant clothing..._' Tohru thought as she stepped closer into the closet. '_There might be some more room in the back-Eeek_!' Something dropped on her head causing Tohru to back away from the closet.

Rubbing the sore spot where it had hurt, Tohru looked down to see what had dropped and found a...canvas pad? '_Akito-san...likes painting_?' Tohru knew that going through other people's property was wrong and unlawful, but she just couldn't help herself. Her mother's yankee blood that flowed through her veins sometimes had a tendency to become overly curious and before she knew it, Tohru was flipping through pages of unexpected sketches and paintings that Akito must have drawn.

'_Wow, this is so amazing...I never knew Akito-san had a penchant for creating visual arts...what a great discovery I made_!' Tohru smiled as she flipped a page, admiring the pictures one page at a time. The sketches themselves were of everyday objects such as a thin vase with a single carnation in it, or a bird perching atop a branch in midwinter.

'_This must be what Akito-san does on the days when he isn't feeling under the weather_.' Tohru realized as she shifted the kimonos in her arms. It was hard to look at pictures when her arms were occupied so she decided to set the pad down and focus on finding a spot for the kimonos. Tohru looked back up at the closet and carefully examined it from top to bottom. Something to the left caught her eye and she reached towards it.

It was a handle.

Pulling it caused a shelf drawer to slide halfway out. There were the regular kimonos Akito wore folded neatly in the drawer. Taking the ones she'd carried, Tohru placed them in the drawer, before pushing the handle to close it. Now that her hands weren't so busy with carrying, Tohru can look through the sketch pad of Akito's drawings, which she felt she couldn't get enough of.

In all her life, Tohru has never seen anyone with such artistic ability. Yet this was so unlike Akito's choice for a hobby. Quickly finishing the sketch pad of drawings, Tohru brushed aside the colorful kimonos like a curtain of silk. She was delighted to find more canvas pads in a secret space in the back of the closet. Taking two and putting the first one back in, Tohru sat down with her back against the wall as she looked at more of what could only be the work of an artist in the making.

Tohru discovered that Akito was quite talented in the field of calligraphy and poetry. Accompanying almost every picture he sketched or painted there would be some kanji words in a vertical line by the picture with a red stamp or a short poem or haiku.

'_This is just so amazing...I feel so inspired to draw...like the time when Shigure-san told me that he was an author and I wanted to write! The Sohmas really are a group of wonderful people..._' Tohru hugged the canvas pads close to her as her mind wondered. '_Does anyone else know about this..?_'

The reality of what she has uncovered began to weigh down on Tohru. '_Oh no, Akito-san...wh-what if he finds out that I saw his drawings? Would he be mad? Would he be upset that I'd wandered into his private matters? I-I shouldn't be looking at this! There must have been a reason that Akito secretly hid them away_!' Tohru nervously looked at the drawing pad in her hands.

'_I have to put it back! And...make sure th-that it's in the right order to begin with_—'

But it was too late for Tohru.

Before she was even able to get up from where she had comfortably sat, an icy hand had clamped down on her thin shoulders from out of the blue like an alligator snapping turtle luring its prey close before chomping on it.

Tohru's eyes widened and she began to feel sweaty as an unbridled ball of tension and anxiety started to expand in her heart. There was definitely no question as to who her captor is, and as his nails dug deeper into her sensitive skin causing her to wince in pain, Tohru gulped as she felt hot breath against her neck, causing her heart to beat itself against her ribs.

"Ak-Akito-san, g-gomenasai! I c-can ex—"

"Having fun, my _dear_ Tohru?" Akito inquired sultrily against her neck, making Tohru's lips tremble and her face grow hot.

"H-hai, ano, I mean, n-no! W-wait, yes, b-but I didn't mean—" Tohru felt like her face was in flames at how close he was to her. He was so close that the position they're in right now could even be classified as an embrace. Not knowing how much more she could take of this, Tohru hastily moved away and faced Akito, quickly bowing.

Partially of course, to show her respect and partly to hide her tomato-red cheeks.

She didn't realize that she was still holding his sketch pad close to her chest like some kind of barrier in between them.

Akito slyly smirked at her humbleness before he eyed the pad in her arms through narrowed eyes. There he had been, taking a short stroll near the gardens after his bath and not following her around for once when he thought he had heard something inside his room. He was outside when he had heard it, so he decided to use the veranda door to quietly peek in to see who or what caused the noise.

Akito had expected to face an disloyal maid and punish her for rummaging through his property but he had never expected to see Tohru Honda sitting there, as relaxed as anyone can be in an unsettling environment such as his room, skimming through his past sketches of things that were meaningless to him now. '_She really is the strangest girl I've ever met..._' He had thought to himself.

After his initial surprise wore off, Akito had decided that he should take action and punish the girl for her intrusion. However, in contrary to what he would have done had it been a maid instead of his alleged caretaker, the God had a different kind of punishment in mind when he quietly stepped inside his room and approached her from behind. A wicked smirk lighted his face as he stood behind her and she still hasn't even acknowledged his presence.

Or has she?

'_Tohru-kun, are you so enthralled by God's creations that you aren't even aware of the menace standing behind you? Well then, let me teach you..._'

Her reaction was priceless. That petrified look of horror as she stuttered helplessly for words that would save her from being incurred by his wrath.

Akito superciliously watched as the brunette before him erupted into a string of apologies and pleas. Her face was downwards but he could still make out the redness blooming through the tresses of chocolate hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. He caught her small hands fondling with the canvas pad nervously as she asked for his forgiveness for her insolence.

"—and I-I n-never meant to look at any of your private materials...gomenasai!" Tohru breathed out. She was out of breath from spurting out so many apologies in little minutes. She gasped for breath as she tried to still her thumping heart and gather herself. Tohru felt like she had just ran a marathon.

Akito seemed unappeased with her as he spoke.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about what you saw?" He watched her carefully.

Tohru quickly nodded. "I promise I will never tell anyone, Akito-san!" She vowed, honestly in her every word. She felt a little calmer now.

Akito knew she wouldn't have told anyone even if he didn't ask her to. It was obvious enough that it was meant to be kept a secret by where he hid his materials. Besides, as much as he disliked admitting it, Tohru was a trustworthy person in his eyes. But still, she has intruded upon his secret and therefore the girl must be taught what is wrong and what is right.

Even if her intentions had been pure...

"Tohru-kun, why were you in my room?" He asked, knowing half the answer already. He just wanted to hear the other half from her lips.

"A-ano...I was bringing Akito-san's laundry b-back as Hatori-san h-had instructed..." Tohru stammered as she saw Akito come closer to her with an unreadable expression. '_W-what is Akito-san doing now_?' She wondered as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I see." He replied smoothly, his dark eyes looking into hers.

Akito knew that he was making her nervous by the sight of her muscles clenching near her neck. But he didn't care—granted, he enjoyed it to the fullest. He liked this new kind of power he had over Tohru. To her, he was a higher being of unpredictability. Seeing his goal, Akito purposefully guided her backwards towards his bed. She was looking at him with uneasiness and questioning. Noticing this, Akito was briefly reminded of this morning.

"Akito-san?" Tohru was beginning to grow jittery at his silence.

He didn't bother to answer her, instead letting his physical gestures do the talking as he pushed her down so that she sat on the futon. Tohru watched as Akito backed away slightly as if to take in the whole picture of her sitting there. He didn't have that cold look in his eyes anymore, contrarily in its place sprouted a fire that danced with mischief and something unknown to Tohru.

Hoping to break the uncomfortable barrier of silence that's grown between them, Tohru looked at the sketch pad which she still had in her arms before smiling.

"Akito-san, how did you learn to draw like this?" She was curious as to what influenced him to create such interesting pictures. This was a completely different side of Akito she never knew existed.

He didn't seem perturbed at her question. His back facing her as he was looking out the open window, Akito spoke calmly.

"It's something that I used to do when I didn't feel sick..." He explained.

Tohru blinked. '_Used to do_?'

"B-but this is an admirable talent that you have, Akito-san!" She spoke, opening the sketch pad and briskly flipping through the pages as colors flashed before her eyes. "It would be a shame if such a gift is wasted..." Tohru sadly brushed her fingers across the picture of a pond with three koi swimming in it.

He spared a side-glance in her direction. "And why should I use my so-called 'gift'? It wouldn't release me from this burden that has been brought upon me. It wouldn't help me in any way. It's a waste of my energy and focus." He spoke, bitterness dripping off of every word as he sat on the window's edge. He couldn't understand why this girl was praising what he found to be so...ordinary. It was like bestowing a handsome reward upon something that one does routinely.

Tohru inwardly sighed as she flipped to another page. This drawing caught her eyes immediately. It was of two onigiris lying against one another while a tall brown basket was behind them. Inside the basket were yellow bananas, red apples, purple grapes, pink peaches and oranges. At the very bottom of the page was a phrase.

'_Alone in the crowd with no one else but you_.'

Tohru had to stifle a giggle that bubbled up her throat as she smiled adoringly at the picture. This picture felt so right to her. In a strange way it reassured her and smoothed out her insecurities about the things in her life, like an iron smoothes out wrinkles in clothing.

She found Akito to be quite expressive in this drawing. '_There are two...does that mean that Akito feels like an onigiri in a fruits basket as well_?' Tohru pondered. He was the God of the Zodiac, but he wasn't exactly represented by an animal of any kind. Even though he ruled the Jyuunishis, did he still feel alone? Tohru felt a pang of sadness in her heart for the lonely God.

Akito hadn't missed that doting smile on her face as she sat there looking through the sketch pad. He was secretly giving her quick glances every now and then. As he observed her, he felt a little bit guilty for putting her off like that earlier. Akito couldn't really remember the reason why he had stopped drawing...maybe because he had lost his inspiration after his sickness?

After he got better, the after effects of his illness left him bitter about drawing again, so instead he decided to put all the useless junk away where he wouldn't have to look at them.

But now, that girl has unknowingly stumbled across his little secret, and at the moment she was looking through it with those warm eyes which he had hated so much but now found to be entrancing.

Suddenly her teal eyes locked onto his and Akito caught that familiar blush flitting across her face as she coyly averted her eyes back to the picture she had been looking at. Somehow that small, meek gesture that he witnessed caused a strange stirring to rouse within him.

"Ano, Akito-san, what inspires you to draw?" Her voice it was underlined by childish curiosity. He saw that there was a small smile on her face. A small smile coupled by those teal eyes giving her an angelic aura. He felt that strange stirring grow.

"Just what I feel like drawing at the time..." He said hesitantly, eyes narrowing at the darkness outside. He wasn't sure where she going with this.

"Oh...well, um, what do you feel like drawing right now then?" Tohru asked politely as she flipped another page to reveal a Zodiac circle with all the animals in it. Except for the cat. Tohru lowered her eyes a bit. '_Akito-san doesn't really like the cat much at all..._' But she quickly brightened again. '_But what if Akito-san knew how similar Kyo-kun is to him? In terms of loneliness, that is..._'

'_What do I feel like drawing right now_?' Akito couldn't help letting a sly smile befall his pale features as he thought. '_You should already know the answer to that question, dear Tohru-kun..._' He laughed to himself as he imagined her reaction if he told her what he really felt like drawing right now. Her face would be priceless.

"I cannot tell you that, Tohru-kun..." Akito said nonchalantly, playfully smirking to himself at her crestfallen look.

"Oh, okay..." Tohru couldn't suppress a look of dejection as she looked down. '_Perhaps drawing is a personal thing to Akito-san...I should respect that. But I really would have liked to see him draw something..._'

He purposely let a minute or two pass between them before turning to face her again with a smirk. Tohru stifle a gasp as the moonlight seemed to have washed over him, making his dark hair seem almost silver as his striking features glowed against the darkness. His eyes also seemed to have undergone a change as well as they shone a light of secrecy.

The word 'beautiful' kept repeating in her mind as she found it hard to look away.

'_Akito-san looks like...the dark prince compared to Yuki-kun..._' Tohru thought as he came closer to where she sat. Gently tilting her face with a finger, Akito leaned in close, his cheek brushing against hers as he whispered seductively to her ear.

"I'd rather show you..." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine as Tohru unconsciously swerved closer to him, her eyes halfway closed. His voice seemed to possess a hypnotic edge to it as Tohru found herself dazed and yet strangely calm at the same time. Her mind felt drugged as she listened to him whisper in her ear.

"Tohru-kun, what do _you_ wish for me to draw?" He purred, stroking her hair, loving how docile she is being instead of the modest girl she would usually turn into in this kind of situation.

Tohru felt like she was slowly turning into gelatin. Her stomach felt like a nest of butterflies as he combed through her tresses in an uncharacteristically affectionate manner.

"A-anything that Akito-san f-feels like drawing..." Tohru said timidly as she looked away, her face pink.

Tohru has rarely felt like this around Yuki and Kyo before. It was a strange feeling, something that she had only felt once, and that was when she was at the onsen and Yuki had given her that yellow ribbon before he...

"Well then...in that case...I chose to draw _you_, Tohru-kun..." Akito smirked seeing that pinkness on her cheeks as it deepens.

Tohru's eyes widened, snapping out of her momentary spell as she gasped at what Akito had said. Draw her? But she didn't seem to be drawing material! And her kimono, she must have bended so much during the day that there would be wrinkles in it now!

"B-but Akito-san, I'm not sure i-if you should draw me...I-I'm not worthy enough of being drawn! Besides, there is only one last blank paper in there and so you sh-shouldn't waste it on someone l-like me!" Tohru explained her face unmistakably red. She wished that she could just melt or disappear with a '_Poof_!' right now.

Akito looked unwaveringly at her. "Tohru-kun, you said so yourself that I should draw whatever I feel like drawing..." He smirked at her look of nostalgia and then fear as he leaned in closer, causing Tohru lean backwards to put some distance between them.

"And right now I feel like drawing you." He grinned before swiftly taking the canvas pad in her arms, causing Tohru bite her lip and cross her legs in nervousness. But yet a small part of her couldn't help feeling flattered at his choice to draw her for the last page.

"Don't move, Tohru-kun..." He said as he picked up a sharp ended pencil, tracing a finger against it before gracefully sitting down on the window's edge. Without another word being spoken, he took the pencil and started creating soft, barely visible lines on the paper. Tohru noticed that his movements were smooth and precise, with only a couple of erasing here and there.

Tohru tried not to move, but she found it be to a bit difficult. Not because there was an itch anywhere, but because whenever he looks up from the pad and glances at her she gets the desire to look away in modesty instead of keeping her eyes on him. Also, her cheeks were probably a pink so vivid that she was positive that her face looked like a peach.

Akito, on the other hand, found this satisfying and enjoyable. He liked seeing that look of modesty and shyness on her face as he glanced up at her. Everytime he looked at her, she would blush in return. He felt that familiar sensation that surged through him when he was watching her at the koi pond returning.

As he finally finished sketching her features out onto the paper, he began elaborating definite lines and erasing all the unnecessary ones. While he drew the lines of her hair, Akito found Tohru to be physically flawless. Beneath that kimono she was wearing, he knew there were voluptuous curves hiding from view. Tohru wasn't the kind of girl who takes in mind of her own beauty and spend hours dolling herself up. She was unpretentious and humble when it came to her appearance.

Once again, Akito found his eyes innocently wandering down to that area just above her obi as he elaborated the lines. He found this method of watching her to be quite convenient and it wouldn't be classified as rude staring because he was _drawing_ her.

Tohru was fidgeting with the sleeves of her kimono as she waited for him to finish. It seemed like forever before he finally set down his pencil and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm finished, Tohru-kun..." Akito flipped the pad over to show her his latest masterpiece.

Tohru's eyes grew as she gasped and covered her mouth in awe. '_That girl...she looks so much like me! Akito-san is such a wonderful artist_!'

"I-Its...it's..." Tohru stammered. She felt like she was looking through a mirror. The hair, the eyes, the smile... It all seemed so precise. Tohru saw that he even added a blush, which must have meant that he saw her even though she tried her hardest to contain her embarrassment.

"It's wonderful...everything is so flawlessly accurate..." Tohru said as she smiled. "You can't give up drawing even if you're sick Akito-san. Not everyone is blessed with the gift to create ideas and thoughts through pencil and paper..."

Akito couldn't believe what she was saying. She actually enjoyed sitting there in front of him and being drawn? He had thought that the idea might have been uncomfortable for her. He has never shown anyone else his pictures before. He often thought of them as mindless scraps which he would draw to amuse himself when boredom hits.

But her words. She talked like it was some kind of divine power. What Akito would consider to be divine power would be to be able to make his Jyuunishis listen to and obey him. But, just to entertain her and her easily-impressed mind for a while, he decided that he would continue to portray.

After all, he reasoned darkly, why not make a false impression on her before shattering it all to pieces before her eyes when the time comes? He was no saint, but if it would humor her for a while and provide amusement for him then Akito would gladly accept such a task.

A dangerous smirk slithered across his face as he callously tossed the canvas pad and pencil to the tatami floor without so much as a faint _flap_. Tohru blinked, perplexed at his sudden unreasonable action as her smile faltered. '_Why did Akito-san—?_'

But Tohru's question was cut short when she saw that he was approaching her with that strange look in his eyes. It was hard to describe, but the only way to compare it was to a famished wolf that had cornered a frightened rabbit. Tohru looked down from his predatory eyes and her heart unexpectedly skipped when she saw that a sinister smile graced his lips.

Unconsciously her hands gripped the bed sheets nervously as she swallowed.

"Ano...Ak-Akito-san?" Tohru watched uneasily as his figure stood before her. His kimono had slipped off one shoulder exposing smooth, pale skin that seemed to glow in the dim light as Tohru's face turned red as a cherry as soon as she saw it. Tohru quickly looked away. It seemed so improper for her to see him like this.

Akito had to grin when he saw how much her face was flushed because of him. '_I wonder how she would look if she saw all of me_?' He thought wickedly. He found himself to be quite eager to find out the answer to that query.

Leaning down, he inwardly laughed when he saw that she instinctively responded by leaning back, trying to put some polite distance in between their bodies. Her eyes show a mixture of confusion and weariness as her soft lips were pressed together in a straight line. When he caught her glancing at her sides, he abruptly placed both arms to the side of her head, effectively trapping her. His eyes narrowed in silent mocking as his dark smile widened.

Akito was curious as to how far she could go before falling; they were in quite an intimate position now, even though neither had broken the 'touching' barrier yet. Finally just as he had anticipated, Tohru couldn't back anymore so instead she gently pushed her hands against him as her eyes flashed with alarm.

"A-ano, Akito-san...c-could you p-please let me g-go?" Tohru asked, trying to stop her quivering. She didn't like the situation they were in one bit. For one, it was indecent and too intimate for her, and two she wasn't sure about her opinion of Akito just yet. Yes, they were close as contacts, and he was a nice acquaintance, but she knew that it was wrong and immoral for them to be _this_ close.

Akito ignored her meek request as he leered at her neck. Tohru silently sucked in a breath as he leaned in. She could feel his warm breath rolling down her neck as he slyly pulled the folds of her kimono covering most of her neck away. Her breath hitched in her throat. He wasn't going to bite her, was he?

Akito wanted to laugh at her tension, but instead he focused on his deed. He fondly inhaled her scent of fading lavender as his cheek grazed against hers, creating a ticklish friction that made him want to just bury his face into her warm neck. '_If this was how amazing she felt on the outside, then god knows would heavenly she would be on the inside..._' The thought unknowingly awakened a hungry beast within him as he absentmindedly licked her neck, tasting her flesh.

Tohru shuddered as she felt an odd sensation beginning to surface above the jumble of emotions she had been experiencing. She didn't know whether this was good or bad, but a very small area in the back of her mind was telling her it was leaning more towards the first.

Even though it feels so erroneous to let Akito do this to her, Tohru couldn't help admitting that it felt exciting above all else. Exciting can be either positive or negative, it was in that gray area, which was exactly where Tohru is right now as she shuddered again as his warm tongue darted out and swiped at her skin once more.

Akito pulled back a bit and was immensely pleased to see that cloudy and distant look on her flushed face. Her lips were relaxed; it wasn't frowning or smiling, but Akito didn't need that to tell him that all his hard labor hadn't been for naught. He saw the tenseness of her muscles and expertly blew against her neck. That caused a tingling but not chilling effect on her and it caused her stress to go away.

"Relax, Tohru-kun...it'll be easier this way..." He coaxed as his hands delicately caressed her cheek. After whispering whimsical promises into her ear, Akito softly took her chin in-between his fingers and made her glazed eyes lock onto his before smirking at how he tamed her and planting a chaste kiss on her brow. '_So sweet..._'

Tohru, despite her being immobilized by his actions was still very well aware of what he was doing. Even though he tried to help her relax in his own 'special' way, she was still worried about his intentions. Was he just doing this innocently or did he have something more intentional planned? Tohru muffled a gasp when she felt his lips against her neck, sending tremors down her back.

Akito found the taste of her skin marvelous. She felt so fragile and thin as he kissed her pulse point before opening his mouth and directing his attention to sucking on that particular area. One hand held her neck in place while the other had been firmly gripping her wrists this whole time so that he could get the most out this interesting experience.

Tohru winced in pain as she felt teeth roughly scrape against her skin and she was beginning to feel that this has gone on long enough without her interference.

"A-Akito-s-san? Gomenasai, b-but I h-have to go b—" Tohru squeaked when she felt something brush against her thigh. Since both of his hands were occupied, then what was that she just felt? Not wanting to know, she squirmed, trying to wrench her wrists out of his hold.

Akito had been enjoying himself up until the second she began to show defiance towards him. Looking into her eyes he saw traces of disbelief and frustration. He felt her wrists fighting to get out of his hold and just for a second he considered letting her go.

But the hungry beast in him refused to be chained.

The evil taunting smirk reappearing across his face, Akito was relentless with his vice-like grip on her wrists which were beginning to get sore. Tohru, seeing as freeing her wrists didn't work, swallowed. Her throat had felt dry. Now as she thought, she realized that the only way to get him to release his hold on her sure-to-be bruising wrists were to do something her mother has once taught her about defense.

Tohru didn't want to hurt him, but his hold on her wrists felt so tight that she felt tears threatening to spill. With a cry she sprang up her knee, but a second later much to her bewilderment, he caught it with his unoccupied hand and coldly jerked it to his outer side. Tohru let loose an inaudible breath as she found that she couldn't knee him anymore because she was _outside_.

Looking up at him tearfully she begged for him to let go. But in his orbs there gleamed a firm malice and darkness that Tohru has only encountered a few times before. '_Hatori-san's eye..._' She thought forlornly.

"You're so _cute_, Tohru Honda..." Akito cruelly smiled as his thumb brushed away the tears that had collected in her lashes. Tohru shook, but this time in fear. Akito seemed different now. He seemed just like how he acted this morning. Tohru's stomach lurched as he leaned in close to her face.

"So endearing..." He murmured close to her lips. Tohru closed her eyes in dread as she couldn't turn her head; his grip on her chin was unyielding as she could feel his breath on her lips.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Akito? Are you there? It's me." It was a man's voice.

Tohru's eyes widened as relief flooded through her body. '_Hatori-san_!'

Above her, she could hear Akito growl in aggravation as he immediately relinquished his hold on her wrists. Not even sparing a downwards glance at her; he backed away from the futon before coldly marching towards the shoji doors at a surprising speed. Giving her a look that clearly said "Not a word about this to anyone...", Tohru quickly sat up and adjusted her ruffled kimono, particularly the obi which had 'magically' become untied.

After giving Tohru an once-over and determining that she looked presentable, Akito slid the door open a little more than half-way.

Hatori was standing there calmly, one hand clutching his briefcase while the other was holding a small tray with some food. He took in Akito's slightly more than wrinkled kimono with an odd expression. Akito glared at his doctor before raising a brow and tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?" His voice also sounded harsher than normal. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Uh, sir, I just came back and I was wondering if you've seen..." Hatori's voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a brown haired girl sitting on the futon with a nervous and relieved expression. '_What is Tohru-san doing in Akito's room and...on his bed_?' He wondered.

Suddenly his mind got the best of him. '_No_!' His eyes widened considerably, much to the God's glee.

Akito shot a quick glance in Tohru's direction before looking back at the hysterical Dragon, wickedness illuminating his eyes as an idea formed. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Is something the matter, Hatori? Tohru-kun and I here were just _enjoying_ each other's company like a guest and host should...right, Tohru-kun?" He narrowed his eyes at her severely.

Tohru held back a shiver as she nodded. "H-hai..."

Akito, satisfied with her answer, turned back to the now recovered Dragon with smugness. "See? I told you!" He replied in that boyish manner. Hatori inwardly sighed. He looked at Akito before turning his eyes to Tohru.

"Tohru-san, did you give Akito his afternoon medicine yet?" He asked, hoping she gets the secret message behind his words.

Tohru blinked and was about to explode in a barrage of apologies but luckily she caught onto Hatori's words. "No, I-I'm afraid not, Hatori-san. Gomenasai..." She said, looking to the ground. She was glad that Hatori was one of those people who knew when something is wrong almost immediately.

Hatori nodded. "That's alright. I'll do it. In the meantime I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get dinner? It's ready. I already brought Akito's." He informed.

Tohru nodded and slid off the bed before walking towards them. Hatori noticed her hair seemed a bit ruffled.

Akito's eyes narrowed as she passed him walking out the door. How dare they think he was unintelligent enough to understand what was happening? '_They would pay for this..._" He decided. In addition to abandoning him without warning, his Dragon was going to pay for trying to interfere with his affairs.

Hatori watched as Tohru walked down the hall before taking a turn and disappearing. He didn't know what had happened during his absence, but judging by the shaken look in her eyes, it must have been traumatizing for Tohru. He planned to console with her later when he is done dealing with the annoyed God before him.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked in a steady tone. It wasn't harsh nor was it accusing. He was careful with those two kinds of tone when talking to Akito.

Akito scoffed before walking back towards his futon and resting on it. "Why do you think _I_ did something to her?" He asked reproachfully. Great, he thought, now he'll have to go through another one of these pathetic lectures!

Hatori followed him but didn't sit. He shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea..." He mumbled under his breath as he opened his briefcase and took out a small bottle.

"What did you just say, Hatori?" Akito sat up, but then his ears caught the familiar jingle of pills. Akito twitched as he glared at the bottle. '_No way in hell..._'

"No. You're not making me take those! I hate those! They won't do anything!"

"But, sir, you have to—"

"I DON'T NEED THAT USELESS MEDICINE, HATORI!" Akito screamed as he swiped the bottle out of Hatori's hand and threw it onto the floor. The pills jingled that sound that he had come to hate so much as it rolled across the floor to the opposite side of the room.

Hatori didn't admonish him, he didn't even glare. Instead, he patiently walked to the other side of the room and calmly picked up the pills before glancing through the bottle to see if any were broken.

Akito breathed deeply as he clutched the bed sheets tightly. He felt irritable for no reason. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten his dinner, but that wouldn't explain his confusion. '_What the hell is wrong with me_?' He thought as he massaged his head. A headache was coming on.

Hatori sighed before walking back to where the frustrated younger boy was. Even though the more accurate term would be 'man', Hatori didn't think of the God as a 'man'. To him, Akito will always act like a boy and talk like a boy. It never seemed like Akito actually had the strength to be a 'man'. (He wasn't a sexist pig).

"Would you like for me to ask Tohru to give you the medicine or would you like to have it injected?" The Dragon asked nonchalantly. Akito's eyes widened at the mention of _her_ name.

"Don't you dare drag her into this!" He hissed. Hatori knew that was Akito's way of choosing the latter option. But as he put the pills away and took out a syringe with a clear fluid in it, he couldn't help but wonder why his patient talked like Tohru was someone who had a high social status or something.

At least that was the closest thing he could think of, as the word 'admiration' was definitely out of the dictionary when it came to Akito's feelings for others.

Akito pulled back his sleeve as he stared morbidly as the needle went into his skin, injecting the chemicals that kept him alive to this day into his bloodstream. He barely winced at the sting as the needle came out and it was over. Without a word, Hatori disposed the used needle into a special container to throw away later.

"Can I eat now? Or are you going to test how long I can last without proper nutrition?" Akito sneered as he picked up the chopsticks.

Hatori cleared his throat and said, "The maids will come collect your plate when you're done..." He carried his briefcase close to him as he walked to the door. But before he could slide the door open, his sensitive ears picked up Akito's quiet question.

"What about _her_?" He asked disdainfully as he took a bite of the rice.

Hatori turned back to face him. This was one of the oddest conversations he's ever had with his God.

Akito getting angry because he had stepped in and let Tohru go? Reasonable.

Akito calming down like fire quenched with water when he suggested that Tohru administer his medicine instead? Peculiar.

Akito interested in anything that was Tohru as a last question? Completely off the scale.

"Tohru-san is...probably finishing her dinner as we speak." Hatori said cautiously as he watched Akito.

Akito frowned as if taking in what he just said before resuming his eating.

Hatori watched the boy eat as his back was turned to him. Suddenly, Shigure's words floated into his head. '..._I really worry for Tohru...what if he starts to fall for her and in the end ultimately 'cages' her_?'

Hatori shook his head. '_That would truly be a nightmare..._' He thought as he barely heard the God's dismissive farewell as he walked out and slid the door closed.

'_Now to find Tohru-san..._'

---

Tohru sighed happily as she washed the now empty plate and bowl which she had her dinner earlier. Now satisfied with a full-stomach, she dried the dishware and set them in the wooden cabinets. She was among the few maids who had the night shift; the daytime maids have ended their shift and gone to bed.

Tohru dried her hands before walking out and bidding them goodnight. They smiled at her but continued their work. As she walked down the hall to her room, which was near Akito's, she remembered what had occurred earlier in his room and blushed. He seemed pretty nice to her at first, and he even made her feel a new kind of emotion that she's never experience before.

'_But then..._' Tohru frowned. '_He started acting strangely...and I couldn't understand..._'

"Tohru-san?"

Tohru looked up and nearly bumped into Hatori. "Eeh!" She squeaked in surprise. "Gomenasai!"

"Its okay, Tohru-san...if you have time, may I have a word?" Hatori looked around cautiously before leaning closer. "There is something that I need to give you." He said lowly.

Tohru blinked in confusion. "Give...me?" Then her eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you! But, you really shouldn't have! I was just doing my part!" She smiled.

Hatori smiled a little in return but he swiftly ushered her to her room. "Well, I can't have Akito listening...he won't be very happy when he hears about this..." The Dragon said as they walked inside her room. He shut the door tightly behind them.

"Um, would you like some water?" Tohru asked as she walked over to her bed and poured a cup. Hatori smiled a bit but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't stay for long, Tohru-san..." He opened his briefcase and took out the brown paper package with Tohru's clothes securely in it. "Shigure packed all of your favorite clothes for you." Then, seeing her shocked expression, he added, "...yes, Shigure knows. But don't worry. Yuki and Kyo don't know." He explained.

Tohru took the package with shaky hands. She couldn't believe it. '_Shigure-san is still concerned for m-me_?' She wondered as she slowly untied the strings and her eyes widened at the sight of all her favorite clothes all neatly folded. There was even her favorite strawberry towel too! "Oh, thank you so much, Hatori-san..." She prayed as tears filled her eyes. "P-please tell Shigure-san that I said thank you as well!"

Hatori felt his heart being pulled towards the crying girl. Reaching over he bended slightly so that he was eye-level to her, the Dragon tenderly wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'll call him over the phone and say that, Tohru-san..." He said softly as he ruffled her hair and smiled.

Tohru weakly smiled back as he straightened.

Hatori's momentary peace gradually turned into concern again. "Did...Akito do anything that...made you uncomfortable while I was away?" He asked carefully. Now that they were alone, he can safely ask Tohru. He prayed that nothing horrible had occurred.

"Huh? Oh, no! Akito-san's been very nice to me! He even shared takoyaki to me during breakfast!" Tohru laughed lightly.

"Oh, okay. Wait, there's something I meant to give you..." He opened his suitcase again and took out a small book. "This is my gift to you for helping me with Akito today...it's a lockable diary. You can write your feelings out in here. And..." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. '...here is the necklace key to opening it..."

Tohru gasped. "B-but I-I was just doing wh-what Hatori-san t-told me to d-do!" She cried. Hatori pressed a finger to her lips to silence her as he unhooked the necklace and placed it around her neck, hooking it afterwards.

Stepping back to admire it, he smiled gently. "It brings out your eyes, Tohru-san..."

To which Tohru responded by covering her eyes shyly. "Ohhh..."

Hatori came close to a grin as he smoothed her hair. "Don't be shy, Tohru-san...it really does..." He said. Tohru peeked out from behind her hands and smiled. "Thank you, Hatori-san...this is...really more than what I deserve..." She said, blushing.

The Dragon smiled as he handed her the diary that was pink and white with an onigiri at the corner. "You're never alone, Tohru-san..." He promised before walking towards the door.

"Oh, matte!" Tohru quickly called as she held the diary close to her.

"Hm?" The Dragon turned and looked at her.

"Ano, goodnight, Hatori-san..." Tohru smiled as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

The doctor smiled back. "Goodnight, Tohru-san." He said before sliding open the door and walking out.

Hearing his footsteps fade away, Tohru smiled at the diary before kissing its cover tenderly. "This is so nice of Hatori-san...I better put it in a safe place..." She slipped it under her pillow before returning to the garments on her bed.

Tohru looked down at her clothes and separated her favorite nightgown which was white with orange kitties playing with balls of yarn on it and her favorite undergarment which was white with pink polka-dotted strawberries on it with a small pink ribbon from the rest. She placed them on her bed and took the others and placed them in her closet drawers.

Taking a bathrobe into her arms, Tohru looked around and noticed her towel lying on the bed. She was planning on watching her hair, so she took that with her as well before walking to the door and sliding it open. Closing it and walking down the hall towards the baths, Tohru never saw the novels on the bed that fell out when the towel unfolded.

---

Akito watched her silhouette from behind his door as she walked down the hall, humming merrily as if what had occurred between them in the last two hours had meant absolutely _nothing_ at all. That idea caused him to shake with anger as he gripped the door handle hard enough to cause his knuckles to whiten.

He wasn't done playing with her just yet.

As tempting as it was to follow her into the baths and watch her undress before his eyes like a blooming rose bud greeting the rising sun, Akito had other plans in mind. He decided to take a rain check on his temptation and have it on another day when he wasn't feeling so tired. Right now, all he wanted to do was find out what Hatori had brought to Tohru.

Yes, he had been eavesdropping on them earlier. Not through the whole conversation, of course. But even so, he's their God and he deserves to know _every_ dirty little secret those animals hide behind his back.

As her footsteps faded down the hall, he silently slid his door open and stepped out; making sure no maid was nearby. It was way past their working hour, but one never knows. He's caught one skulking around outside his room before.

Walking over to her room, he quickly slid the door open before entering the land of the lavender. Shutting the door closed, Akito took a quick of her room, carefully checking for anything that wasn't there before. Everything seemed normal to him, until his eyes caught sight of what appears to be books on her bed. There were also some folded clothes near the pillow, but his eyes stayed on the books.

Knowing Tohru who had always been a tidy girl, he was amused that those books weren't put in her desk or bedside table drawers. Walking closer, he saw that the books were placed faced down and they appeared to be quite thick in pages. Akito, who is bored at having found nothing more than dull books and clothes in Tohru's room, sat down on her bed and took one of the books flipping it over to see what it was about.

And a second later dropped it as if burnt his fingertips.

His eyes twitched as he read the title: Erotica: A Guide to Satisfying Yourself!

'_What kind of person in their right mind would write such...disgustingly vulgar thoughts on pieces of paper and publish it?_' He thought incredulously as his eyes stared at the cover in disbelief.'_What is this, some foul scripture of the devil_?' He was deeply appalled and slowly separated himself from the book, not wanting anything to do with it.

"How in the world could Tohru have come into possession of such a book?" Akito looked away in disgust until he saw the second book. He cocked his head and flipped it over slowly, not wanting any more 'surprises'. His eyes widened in amusement as he mentally read the title.

How to Hook a THE ONE: A Guide to Obtaining that Unobtainable Person in Your Life! 

He glared spitefully at the cursive pink words on the front cover. '_Is this a How-To book? Why would I need a guide to obtaining a person?_' Akito wondered. Since he is the Head of the House, this status entitles him to the power of having anything he wants. So to him, this book is useless.

As he warily flipped it open to the first few pages, his eyes widened at the top words. "Chapter 7: Second Base". Closing the book with a frown, Akito pondered on the situation at hand.

He is currently in Tohru's room, and he has just discovered a huge secret right here on her bed. He wondered why Tohru would actually want to read this kind of book, until he decided to see what kind of loser without a life would write such a book in the first place. Akito's eyes widened as he read the name of one of his Jyuunishis.

Written By Shigure Sohma.

"Shigure? But he told me that his career is being a novelist who writes books for youth...unless," Akito's nails dug into the bed sheets angrily as he put two and two together, "...he lied to me."

His shadowy eyes narrowed. "That dog was never honest as he was sly. I shall have a word with him about this at the next banquet..."

Akito recalled what he had heard earlier from Tohru and Hatori's conversation...

"_I'm afraid that I can't stay for long, Tohru-san... Shigure packed all of your favorite clothes for you...yes, Shigure knows. But don't worry. Yuki and Kyo don't know_."

'_They better not unless they want me to do something drastic and rash_!' He thought venomously. Akito was displeased with the fact that now the Dog knows about Tohru's hidden whereabouts. In the God's eyes, Shigure may be dutifully loyal to him, but he wasn't reliable with secrets such as this. If he even dared to open his mouth and let that one word 'Honke' slip pass his lips...

Then Akito would ensure that there would be hell to pay.

But at least now he knew how Tohru has gotten these books. '_That mutt must have slipped it in behind Hatori's back by mixing it with her clothes...how despicable_.' He stacked the two books atop each other before looking about Tohru's organized room.

Tohru...

That feeling she unintentionally stirred up in him. He still hadn't figured out what it was, but he found it enjoyable to the fullest. He wanted that to feel that sensation again, that sensation he felt when they were so close to each other...

He couldn't get enough of it.

It was like smelling a flower, and then remembering that smell forever in your mind until you are driven mad because that flower is gone, and all that is left is the lovely aroma that only exits in your memory.

He hadn't meant to go that far at first. But the way the moon shone on her hair, illuminating her eyes so that they glowed like pearls in the night. Highlighting her curvaceous figure through the darkness and making her smile seem radiant and heavenly like an angel's.

She was breathtaking.

And all he could hope to do was try to preserve that charming, innocent beauty within those pages of his drawing pad. But that sketch of her sitting there on his futon with that sincere smile doesn't even begin to capture all that was magical and sweet about the brunette that slept in this bed.

His gaze returned to the books beside him. He didn't want his angel to be corrupted by such nonsense written on paper. He wondered if Tohru has seen their contents yet. Because compared to what he has seen in the book, he cannot imagine how an innocent girl like Tohru would handle it.

Either way, he decided that it wasn't right for someone like Tohru to be in custody of such...disturbing contents. So, he decided to take them away for safekeeping for her own good. Taking the two books in his hands, Akito stood up from the bed and walked over to the door.

After briefly scanning her room to make sure nothing looked different from his short visit, Akito pulled the handle and the door slipped open with the faint rumbling sound of wood scraping against wood before he stepped out into the hall, making sure no one was coming before closing the door and walking over to his room and entering it.

He couldn't simply let these books that Dog has written be seen by Hatori, otherwise he would have to go through another tormenting lecture by his doctor. Luckily he knew where to hide them. Going over to his closet and pushing aside the kimonos that were too vibrant for his taste, he set the books down with his other belongings, closing the closet afterwards.

His eyes drifted to the sketch pad that he had left lying on the ground earlier. It was face up and as the moonlight beamed on the picture of Tohru, his heart beat faster. He padded over to the window and gingerly picked up the sketch pad, admiring the picture he drew of the angel that slept next door.

He could almost smell the scent of her hair as he traced her delicate frame with an index finger. She was smiling up at him with compassion mixed in with sincerity, not like those other smiles he received that were nothing more than pity and false sympathy.

'_Those animals are not worthy of her. I know that they only want to use her to break the curse..._' He thought spitefully, '_She deserves to be with someone who truly cares for her best interests. Her kindness should not be wasted on those selfish, insolent fools!_' Akito tentatively closed the sketch pad before walking over to his closet.

A plan was forming in his head.

A plan that he would put into action soon enough.

_He_ would be the one to take care of her, and be by her side. He has everything she could ever want and more, and he would give Tohru whatever her little heart so deserves if only she would look at him like how she looks at that disgusting Cat and Rat. And after she sees him for who he truly is then she will love him like how she loves _them_.

Except, of course, by then she would've forgotten all about the Jyuunishis.

His lips curved into an evil smirk as he placed the sketch pad in the secret hiding place in his closet. Yes, this goes along perfectly with his original plan. Not only will she forget about the Jyuunishis, who are unworthy of her, but he will also gain a compensation for having to suffer because of them. Tohru Honda herself.

His eyes suddenly caught the second book he saw in her room and his eyes narrowed at it.

He wasn't stupid; Akito knew that it would simply be uncharacteristic of his angel if she came to him willingly. He would have to be deceivingly sweet and go out of his boundaries of normalcy to be gentle with her. But this is not anything new; to Akito, deception is only second nature to him.

He would lure her in with kindness and shower her with smiles and gentle touches before finally going in for the kill. Then she would belong to him and no one, not even his Jyuunishis could have a say about it.

He felt himself getting warmer and lifted a hand to his forehead. He was having a minor fever, but something else was beginning to make him to feel hot.

Glancing at an ornamental clock planted on the dark walls he saw that it was almost time for Tohru to come back from her bath. He slyly smiled as his mind came up with a mental image of her wet, chocolate brown hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, her creamy white skin flushed from the warm bath as she clutched the knee-length fluffy white towel that hugged her seductive curves snugly.

He swallowed as his breathing turned ragged and uneven. Closing the closet with a faint 'click', Akito padded over to the door hastily as the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew almost unbearable. He felt like he was in a hot desert as an unknown need surged his veins, an insatiable beast threatening to overtake him if he didn't find a way to sate its bloodlust in time.

Roughly sliding the shoji door open and stepping out into the hall, Akito close it loudly as he made his way towards the haven of the only person that could tame the beast's growing hunger.

_Only Beauty's touch can unbind the spell that the witch has afflicted upon the Beast..._

---

Tohru sighed contentedly as she walked down the wall wearing the pale sky blue bathrobe while carrying the towel in her arms as her now-dried hair flowed freely behind her. She had been so relaxed in there that she had lost track of time for a few minutes. As she turned down the hall that would lead her to her room, Tohru wondered where Akito is.

'_I haven't seen Akito-san since before dinner. Perhaps he fell asleep after Hatori-san gave him his medicine..._' She thought to herself. '_Poor Akito-san, it must have been a very arduous day for him today. What with the snake bite still healing and all. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for him. It must be exhausting for him as it already is with the curse..._'

As she neared her room, Tohru saw that the indoor lanterns in his room were still flickering in the darkness. '_Okay...well, maybe he's doing some sketching before going to bed._' She smiled cheerfully to herself. '_Mom, I'm really happy for Akito-san. He finally got his inspiration for drawing back, and I was able to help just a little...Akito-san is really a nice artist...maybe I could ask him if I could show you his drawings. I'm sure you'll be moved by them just as I was, mom!_'

Laughing quietly to herself, Tohru stopped in front of her bedroom door and reached for the handle. Giving it a push, Tohru smiled as the pleasant aroma of lavender splashed at her face, filling her mind with memories of her mother's favorite kind of flower. It was such a calming scent that she wasn't even aware of a dark-haired person sitting on her bed looking at her with a cynical smile on his face.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot! What are you waiting for? Global warming?" Akito glared at her coolly as Tohru couldn't help but gape.

"A-Akito-san?"

Tohru quickly checked to make sure that any exposed skin that she may have accidentally missed was securely covered. A deep blush was slowly creeping up her cheeks as she stood there next to the doorframe awkwardly, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation. Her mind, however, was a completely different story.

'_Oh dear! What should I do? I can't let Akito-san see me like this...this is embarrassing! And disrespectful towards Akito-san! M-Maybe I could politely ask him if he could step outside while I change? Or maybe it would be better if I just take my clothes and change—oh, that wouldn't work! Someone else might see me! Oh mom, what should I do?!_' Tohru nervously bit her lip as she shivered from a mysterious gust of wind that blew between her thighs.

The corners of his lips twitched as he saw how her knees were locked together in modesty. Her milky white shoulders were shaking as well as he continued to watch her with mirth. Tohru's brown hair that hung around her shoulders shone against the dim light the lamp offered. His breath caught in his throat as his hungry eyes took in the sight of her delicate curves embraced by a thin layer of soft blue cotton.

She looks ready to be ravished.

"U-um, Akito-san?" Tohru swallowed as she looked down at the floor in sinking apprehension. It could've been her silly imagination, but she thought that she just caught a certain look in his eyes that made her stomach twist. It was that same rapacious gleam in his orbs earlier that sent butterflies in her tummy fluttering as he came towards her and...

Tohru shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be standing here and thinking about that kind of stuff.

"Tohru-kun, you look _terribly_ cold standing out there..." He said in a gentle voice belied by an undertone of glee. A wicked smirk lighted his face as he cooed, "...come inside and sit by me..." He patted the spot beside him earnestly.

Tohru squirmed uncomfortably under his intent stare. "A-arigatou Akito-san, I-I will...but, I just n-need to change first..."

He cocked his head at her before lowering his gaze from her face to her chest judgmentally causing Tohru to unconsciously wrap her arms tighter around herself as her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Somehow the way he suggested for her to go over to him and sit by him reminded her of a nursery rhyme her mother once recited to her about a fly and a spider.

'_Oh, I really shouldn't distort Akito-san's kind words like that..._' She thought. It was starting to get cold now, now that the warmth from her bath has diminished. '_I must get dressed; otherwise I would catch a cold..._'

'_Cold, my dear Tohru?_'Akito watched as she shivered some more. He smirked. '_You would be much warmer if you were sitting here beside me..._'

"Very well then..."

'_I suppose I might as well give the girl some privacy if I am to go get her to trust me..._' He thought before walking over to the window and standing there, looking boredly at the full moon.

Tohru wanted to open her mouth and say that she would have appreciated it if he could move outside for a minute and let her change, but seeing as how she probably would've ended up sounding rude and that he has basically made the decision for her, she has no choice but to make the most out of this tongue-tied dilemma.

Fighting back the urge to make a hysterical dash for her clothes, Tohru wrapped her bathrobe closer to herself before proceeding as serenely as she could towards her bed. The sound of her footsteps against the tatami floor seemed to echo with each step she took. Sparing a quick glance in Akito's direction, Tohru was relieved that his back was still facing her.

Suddenly she stopped. Her nightgown was there on the bed, folded and exactly as how she had left it, but her undergarment was nowhere to be seen. Tohru began to panic. That was her favorite pair as well, bought for her by her mother just a week before she passed on. Tohru looked under the covers, it wasn't there. Then she had to crouch down glancing at Akito for a second before searching under the bed. They were no where to be seen.

Akito heard Tohru shuffle around and asked, "Is something the matter back there, Tohru-kun? He smirked to himself.

"Eh-no!" Tohru hastily called over her shoulder. She decided to just wear her nightgown first since her bathrobe was getting damp. Looking behind her once more, Tohru gulped and untied the sash that held her bathrobe securely around her with shaky fingers. Clumsily fumbling with the shoulder hems, she slowly slid the bathrobe off, quickly sliding into her nightgown without seeming obvious.

All the while Akito watched the pale moon with his hands locked comfortably behind his back. It would have been interesting to suddenly turn around and see how she looked as well as what her reaction would be, but he decided against. '_There would be time for that later..._' He chuckled to himself.

"Are you decent, Tohru-kun?" He asked examining his fingernails.

"I-Iie! I-I just need to find s-something..." Tohru replied as she fixed her straps around her shoulders. Thankful that he hasn't turned around yet, she hurried over to her closet and pulled out the drawer which held her undergarments. Taking the first one she saw, Tohru tried to make the best use of the closet door and hid behind it while slipping on her panties.

Sighing, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She hadn't realized that her heart was beating so fast until now. It was nerve-wracking to dress in the presence of the opposite gender. Tohru remembered how scared she was when she had first seen Kyo and Yuki transform back into their human forms stark naked. It was quite a surprise that she had not been expecting.

But she guessed that this must have been how Yuki and Kyo felt when they first transformed back in her presence. Even though it wasn't something they had control of it was still a bit intimidating to her.

Tohru noticed that Akito hasn't turned around yet so she spoke. "A-Akito-san, I'm finished..."

Akito turned and faced her with a small smile. "That's good, Tohru-kun..." He started towards her.

Tohru blushed. Somehow Akito has gotten into a habit of calling her –kun lately. It wasn't that she didn't like it; she was flattered that he considered her to be someone close to him. She guessed that it was because her first impression of him as someone who is cold and feared is contradicting with the person she is seeing now. But like all the changes in her life, Tohru is sure that she can learn to live with it.

She scooted, glad that her dark hair is long enough to hide her red face as he sat down besides her. Now that she wasn't occupied, Tohru wondered why Akito was in her room. '_Maybe he just wants to talk about something that's been on his mind...like Kyo-kun._' She remembered the nights she spends on the roof chatting with Kyo about his training and whatever was on their minds. It put her mind into a state of calm thinking about those wonderful times.

"So, Tohru-kun...you start school tomorrow, do you not?" He asked, not looking at her.

Tohru nodded. "I'll be able to see my friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan again..."

Akito raised an eyebrow. "Flower...and...fish?" Sometimes he wondered what kind of friends Tohru had every time she came home from school. Now that she lived here, he found that he was curious to know the other aspects about Tohru such as her social life. '_Such odd names..._' He wondered what her friends were like. Were they overly sweet and perky like her?

Tohru saw the unvoiced questions written on his face and smiled as a sweatdrop formed on her head. "Th-their names are a bit unusual, but that's not what matters about them. They're really nice to me and they deeply care about me." She laughed. "In fact, it almost seems like the three of us are sisters sometimes..."

"Then you must be very close to them..." He looked at her. He's never had anyone whom he has ever considered to be like a brother to him. Except...maybe Yuki? He smirked. '_Yuki was more like a slave than a brother..._'

Tohru mistook that for a smile as she held her bathrobe close. "Yes, they're the closet friends I've ever had." She replied.

"What about...Kyo and Yuki?" Akito asked cautiously, knowing that this is a sensitive subject but smiling smugly inside.

"They are also the closet friends I've ever had, but..." Tohru's smile lessened as it turned into a sad smile instead. "Ano...I don't know how I should...talk to them. I know that they're wondering about where I am, but I just wish that we can still talk as often as we used to..." She turned away shyly.

His eyes narrowed. There it was. The piece of information that he was looking for out of Tohru. '_So they don't talk to her that much anymore, do they? Maybe I can use this as an...opportunity._'

Seeing as she idly rubbed her eyes, he took that as a sign to call it a night. He's already got the crucial confirmation he needed. "I see that you're very tired, Tohru-san...I should let you sleep. You have school tomorrow as well..."

Tohru nodded as she couldn't suppress a yawn. "Goodnight, Akito-san." Akito watched as Tohru stood and walked over to her closet intent on putting the bathrobe away. Unfortunately for Tohru, she didn't realize just how exhausted she was. She wasn't even aware of when her leg accidentally caught onto her the bathrobe she was holding and she fell over with a soundly '_thump_'.

Akito, who was walking over to her door whipped around when he heard the sound and his eyes widened a bit at what he saw in front of him.

Tohru was lying on her side, half-up with one arm supporting her weight while the other was rubbing her knees, which looked slightly bruised. The pale blue bathrobe was splayed out below her.

But they weren't the reason his breath choked in his lungs.

The bottom hem of her nightgown had ridden up all the way to her waist, revealing the smooth skin of her backside and the long, creamy white legs that again, he never suspected someone as modest as Tohru to possess. She was also wearing lilac colored panties patterned with what he could make out as yellow and pink tulips. '_Tohru is just full of surprises, isn't she_?' He smirked evilly to himself as he didn't bother to help her. '_Maybe this was why the Cat and the Rat felt attracted to her so much..._'

"Eek! Akito-san! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Go—" Tohru blushed furiously as she quickly covered herself, much his annoyance. If she was going to give him a hard time with trying to get closer to her then she might as well not be so haste about these things! He was irritated now, he was wide-awake and what's worse is that the creature within him he managed to quell earlier has re-awakened and is demanding to be fed.

"What are you babbling about?" He grumbled grouchily. That image of her in that position will forever be in his brain, thanks to the fact that he is a visual person about all else.

Tohru immediately stopped and got up, her face still deep scarlet as she bowed. "N-nothing!"

He smirked. "You forgot to take my second temperature today." He looked away. "I guess I'll just die from my sickness anyways..." He said in an 'Oh well' tone, since he _loved_ making her feel sorry.

Tohru blanched as she exploded into a million other apologies but was stopped by Akito as he calmly walked over to her and silenced her with a finger.

"It's okay. I'll let it go this time..." He whispered as he reached into the bathrobe's pocket and took out the sakura hair comb before taking her hand placing it in her palm. "Sweet dreams, Tohru-kun..."

Taking advantage of her dazed state, he nipped at her neck succeeding in ripping an equivocal whimper out of her. Pulling away, he grinned evilly before walking to the door and exiting her room, leaving a stunned Tohru behind.

After a few seconds has passed, Tohru snapped out of her confused trance and felt along the area that he's bitten, wincing when her fingers touched a particularly sensitive region. She decided to deal with it tomorrow as her sleep was not leaving her with much room for anything else. Groggily she walked over to her closet and hung her bathrobe before yawning again and going over to her bed.

She fell asleep to the scent of lilies on her pillow that Akito has left behind.

---

Turning over for the third time, Akito sighed as the picture of her on the floor kept on floating into his mind, as often as he tried to push it away. Thanks to her, he'll probably end up sleeping into the day.

As he turned over his pillow, a smile crept up his face as it was hidden by the shadows. His hands proficiently prodding under the cushion until he felt cotton slip between his fingers, Akito smirked viciously to himself as he held the piece of fabric close, the feel of its softness putting him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah...in case you're still wondering, he got her panties. (Gasp) Akito is a panty-thief! Lol, anyways, I want to thank to **Smcandy** for not only beta-reading but also being particularly patient with this chapter's completion. (I most likely would've pulled all my hair out by now if I had been in her position) Anyways, please review! And just for the record, this is the longest chapter I've ever written…

Again, thanks to all who have been patient with me. Your reviews have made a difference when I felt lost about this fic.

-AmEva


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1 Little White Lies

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: (sigh) Okay, I know it's been a long hiatus, but-(dodges pitchfork)-I'm updating Chapter 10 (1/2) to make up for it! And you can be sure to expect Part Two on Christmas! So-(dodges a knife thrown)-please don't kill me... ( . ;) And Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And thanks to **Smcandy **for helping me with this chapter! Luv ya, gf!

**Warning**: There are some adult content in here, so tread with caution. You'll see what I mean... --;

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Ten (Part I) **:**Little White Lies**

"_Tohru, are you okay?"_

_Kyo looked intently at the brunette before him. He had found her standing near the classroom, gazing forlornly outside. She was smiling. The kind of smile that one would have when one realizes that how hopeless their situation was. That was exactly how Kyo felt; it was hopeless to try to get her back. _

"_H-hai, Kyo-kun...I'm fine." She said, lowering her head as her brown hair fell like a chocolate waterfall down her shoulders. _

_He hated this feeling of emptiness. There was no turning back, she's already made her decision, and he remembered how he has tried to get her to come back to him before. _

_It was useless._

_But Kyo refused to admit it. _

"_Tohru, you don't have to do this...please, anything would be better than...this...anything!" He cried, slamming his fist into the wall._

_Tohru shook her head, that smile turning bittersweet. _

"_No, Kyo-kun...it's for the best. Just as Hatori-san had once told me, Akito-san's word is law. This cannot be changed." _

"_But, Tohru, why?" The Cat grinded out, his fist recoiling from the dent on the wall. _

_Tohru finally turned and faced him. Kyo held back a gasp as he saw the tears threatening to spill down her porcelain cheeks, despite her gentle smile. _

"_Because sometimes things change, Kyo-kun...like the seasons..."_

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Oi, Kyo-kun, Yuki! You better hurry up or you'll be late for school! I'm not driving either!"

"I'm already up! That damn Rat's still sleeping!" An orange-haired teen growled as he grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed the tube. As he brushed his teeth, he could only think about that weird dream he had between him and Tohru. He hasn't seen her during the break, and everyday it just seemed like a large chunk of him is gone.

Everytime he walked by her room, he always half-wished that it would suddenly open and Tohru would be standing there, smiling and greeting him in that usual cheery voice of hers.

'_What the hell did she mean when said sometimes things change?_' He thought to himself. His dream had felt so real...and yet he couldn't possibly imagine what was happening. '_Something must've happened to her...she looked so hopeless..._'

"Pick up the pace, you idiot, or we'll be late cause of YOU..." A cold voice spoke from behind.

Kyo bristled as he clenched his hands into a fist. '_Stupid Rat_!' Whipping around at the silver-haired teen behind him, Kyo launched a punch aimed for Yuki's stomach, but quickly stopped, eyes twitching.

He could see that the Rat was half-asleep, shoulders slumped and bangs covering his eyes. '_Damn! That was a close call!_' Kyo thought as he backed away slowly. He didn't think going back to school in bruises and bandages would look good. Knowing but hating the fact that his enemy is far stronger especially when he is semi-awake, Kyo quickly washed up and dried his face before making a dash for the kitchen.

He had to smirk to himself, his disguise worked well. Who knew that baka neko would actually fall for it? Yuki reached behind the mirror and took out his (purple) toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. Filling his (purple) cup with water, he began brushing his teeth. Aside from being sick and fighting with the Cat over Break, he had been tending his secret garden again.

'_Maybe a little bit too much..._' He thought wryly as he examined a small grass cut on his hand. He had been working so hard to forget that Tohru is not living here anymore...

As he finished up brushing, Yuki saw the towels that were sewn by Tohru and given to them on the previous Christmas. His had a strawberry and a Rat at the corner, while baka neko's had a Cat with an onigiri next to it. He carefully took his and wiped his face after splashing water onto it.

'_I wonder how Honda-san is doing_?' He contemplated as he turned off the faucet and walked out of the bathroom. The first thought that had floated into his mind when he woke up this morning was that he would see Tohru again today. But unfortunately, he also has a meeting with the Student Council after school, which put a damper on events because he had been hoping to talk to her after classes were over for the day.

He still wasn't sure about where she could be living right now. Somewhere, Tohru is waking up and is preparing for school like him. '_She said she's not living in a tent anymore..._' He arrived at the living room to see the baka neko slurping on noodles that were no doubt take-out from the weekend and felt his insides cringe. '_Disgusting..._'

Kyo glared at the Rat before hissing angrily. "What are you staring at?"

"The ugly face of a leek-deprived kitty-cat." Yuki retorted coolly as he walked into the kitchen and reached behind the cabinet towards his secret stash of granola bars. It's hard to explain how this stash got started, but with Tohru not being here anymore Yuki found it useful to always be prepared when it came to food.

Pounding the table angrily with a fist which caused the soup to vibrate, the orange-haired teen viciously snarled. "I HATE LEEKS, YOU BASTARD!" His fists shook as he stood up and grinned dangerously at the purple-haired teen, which he could only see half of the body of because the open cabinet was obstructing his view. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

Closing the cabinet after swallowing the last bit of that delicious grain with dried strawberries, Yuki slowly revolved to face the angry Cat with a smirk. "Are you too stupid to realize that you can't fight on an empty stomach? I refuse to fight you while you're weak, it would be...pointless."

Kyo growled before quickly shoving noodles into his mouth and chewing and swallowing before launching himself at the Rat, fists ready.

"I'll show you who's stupid!!!"

_**THUD!**_

Shigure sighed as he walked up the stairs and to the place which he now thought of as sanctuary whenever the Cat and the Rat fought like no tomorrow.

Tohru's bedroom.

"Goodness, you'd think that for a Monday morning they wouldn't have such vigilant energy for a fight...teenagers these days...and all that testosterone level..." The Dog shook his head and chuckled. He sat down on the soft bed and stretched. "This is boring...Mit-chan is on vacation...who'll I torture now?" His thoughts drifted to the maid he had recently hired.

"Hohoho! I haven't tried Misaki-san yet. Heh, she'll be like a substitute until my editor gets back!" Mentally patting himself on the back for his ingenious solution for boredom, the Dog listened carefully for signs that the battlefield downstairs is clear. When he was met with silence, Shigure stood up and walked to the door.

Pressing his ears again it, he wanted to confirm that everything would be alright when he walks out. '_Hm, maybe they're gone..._' Taking the doorknob in his hands as he opened the door and cautiously stepping out, the Dog cleared his throat.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki?" More silence.

"Well, the coast is clear...looks like they left! Yes, I have the whole house to myself!" Shigure grinned as he practically pranced into the living room—

"Oh no!"

—and nearly fainted at the sight. There was glass near the table. Small white pieces of sharp edged glass lying hazardously on the floor.

'_Not good, not good..._' The Dog looked down and scratched his head. Then he came up with a quick solution.

"Misaki-san will clean it all up!"

'_Now, where are the two boys?_' He walked to the front door, and saw that two pairs of shoes were missing. "So they just headed out...I wonder what will happen when they meet Tohru again?"

He almost wished that he could be a teen again to find out. But now was not the time. He was an author, after all, and therefore he had his duties of writing books.

'_Speaking of books, I wonder where my marvelous adult novels have ended up at the Honke?_'

The clueless Dog had no idea that it had ended up in the hands of the person unlikeliest to read an adult novel, much less his, unless they were insanely bored...

Akito Sohma.

---

"Tohru-san, are you sure that you want to walk to school by yourself? It's very far from the Honke...I could just drive you on my way to work, you know..." The older man with ebony hair asked as he handed her, her schoolbag.

"N-no, it's fine! I don't want to trouble Hatori-san! A-and besides, its not like it's the night or anything...no one would dare attack me while it's bright!" Tohru replied optimistically as she took her schoolbag with a polite 'thanks'.

They were standing at the gates of the Honke as the morning sun shone down on them. Hatori had crossed paths with the brunette at the front door a while back and he was slightly worried about the distance that Tohru had to walk to get to school. He remembered how the Rabbit is still staying with the Ox, but before when Momiji was living here, he was accustomed to driving the Rabbit to school as a part of his routine.

"Well, alright...I better not hold you up any longer than I should..." The Dragon gave her a small wry smile as the gates opened.

"Thank you for coming with me outside to the gates, Hatori-san! Have a good day at work!" Tohru smiled as she waved at the man before proceeding past the gates.

As she walked down the road, the sound of birds chirping seemed to get louder. She woke up early today as usual on schooldays since she knew that it would be a long but healthful walk to school. '_I can hardly wait to see Hana-chan and Uo-chan! I want to ask them how their Break was! And Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun as well!_' Stretching her arms, Tohru continued down the lane.

Suddenly the sound of tires slowing down from behind her caught her attention. Immediately whipping around, Tohru saw that it was a black car. The windows were tinted so that it was impossible to see who was inside. But she didn't need that to feel a sense of nervousness overwhelm her as the hind door clicked and started to open.

Tohru's eyes widened as her instincts told her to run for the hills, to which her feet gladly obeyed as she quickly spun around and started to dash away as she hugged her bag close to her, praying that they weren't going to catch her. She'd be defenseless, and no one would see her or hear her scream for help!

'_Oh no, don't, oh please, don't let them_—'

"_Baka! You forgot your lunch_!"

'_Eh?_'

Tohru stopped as she fought to catch her breath. '_Lunch? But I thought I brought my lunch with me!_' She thought panting. Tohru gasped. '_Wait! That just sounded like_—'

"Akito-san!"

Tohru sweat-dropped nervously as she saw a _very_ peeved looking Akito walking towards her holding what appears to be a small bag with a box inside. His face was flushed a little pink as his breathing was irregular as well. '_Oh no! D-did he have to run after me?! Poor Akito-san! And his health too! Ohhh..._' Tohru mentally smacked herself on the head as she realized that he must have had to run quite a distance to come after her and shout for her to stop.

"What...is the matter...with you?!" He gasped as he came closer, the black car following close behind. Hatori had strongly advised him to stay away from any strenuous activity because of the fatal side-effects of his current medicine. '_Well_,' He thought spitefully, '_I might as well die right now because if this wasn't strenuous activity, then I don't know what the hell is...god, can this girl run fast like a rabbit! Nearly killing me with the distance..._'

"A-Akito-san, I-I'm so s-sorry th—" Tohru sputtered frantically as she helplessly flailed her arms around like a fish out of water. "I-I mean, how are you feeling first?" She asked as they stood about three feet apart.

He didn't care about making her feel guilty at this point. Hell, he felt like the heat was starting to get to him. And he just had to wear black too! Well, he was now beginning to regret his decision to give her, her forgotten lunch. '_Let her starve...that'll be punishment for making me run all this way!_'

"Terrible. I felt like I was going to die!" He hissed bitterly as his fingers clenched around the lunch bag he was holding. He gave her his most venomous glare.

"Aah! Oh dear, I-I'm very sorr—" Tohru was cut off.

"Shut up. Just take your damn lunch and go to that sickeningly happy school of yours." He crossly handed her the bag and whipped around as he began to walk away. As he went back towards the car, his shoulders were hunched as his breathing turned more ragged.

Tohru stood there stunned, her mind barely registering what happened as she watched him walk away. Suddenly when he was only a few feet away from the car and it seemed like he was about to fall backwards from the heat, she rushed forward and did the first thing that came to her panicked mind.

Coming up from behind him, she instinctively enveloped her arms around him in a sort of tight hug as her body supported him from falling. Thankful that he wasn't heavy at all, she held him upright and sighed as relief washed over her. '_Akito-san would have probably suffered a bad fall since this is a steep hill...thank Kami-sama that I was able to catch him in time...phew._' She unconsciously laid her head against his back as she felt her rapid heartbeat slow down.

"..."

Akito's heart, on the other hand, was beating faster as seconds seemed to slow down to years. His stomach felt fluttery as he could feel her arms around his thin frame, like a protective shield warding off all the illnesses in the air that dared to go near his weak body.

He swallowed as he felt her head against his shoulder. They were about a head apart according to height difference. '_Not that it matters anyway..._' He thought sourly as he stood still, not wanting this improbable but rare moment to end.

Tohru could feel his thumping heart as the realization of what she had just done started to seep in. '_Oh no! I-I touched him without his permission! Akito-san's probably really upset with me but not saying it! Oh what should I do..?_' She slowly started to unwind her arms from around him, not wanting to upset him anymore than he probably already is. '_I-I should j-just apologize and_—'

"Don't move away, Tohru-kun." His tone was indistinguishable.

Tohru froze.

Then like the slithering motion of a snake, his pale arms sluggishly wound around her arms, the smooth contact of skin creating sensual butterflies in Tohru's abdomen. She wanted to pull away, as the position they are in now could only be described as dissolute given the true nature of their relationship.

Tohru grew jitterier when she saw over his side that he was languidly pulling up the sleeves of her school uniform. Seeing as his grip was relentless, she gulped and tried to speak as politely as she could.

"Um, A-Akito-san, m-may I ask w-what you are d-doing?" She tried to sound as respectful as she could, as well as calm. They were to the side of a road that may be down a hill and appear secluded, but what if someone were to drive down the hill and see them behind the trees? Tohru's tension grew steadily as she listened for any oncoming cars.

"You have very soft skin, Tohru-kun..." He spoke with what sounded like a smirk, even though she couldn't see his expression. "So fine..."

As if to prove his point, he rubbed his fingers over her hands in small circles. Tohru's face lighted up like a candle as she gave an involuntary squeak and tried to pull her arms away but to no avail.

"Um, n-no, I really—" She started but was stopped when he suddenly, without warning, took her left hand in his own and did a sort of waltz-like twist and came to face her with a playful smile. "It reminds me of the scent of the petals on a rose..." He replied as he took advantage of her shocked state to lift her hand and kiss them as a knight were to his lady.

"Ak-Akito-san?!" Tohru sputtered. Her face was scarlet and Akito smirked when he saw that.

"Have a fun day at school, Tohru-kun..." He whispered sultrily into her ear. Letting her hands go as they dropped to her sides, Akito flashed her a smile as sweet as the devil would smile before walking the short distance back to the car. When he got into the passenger side, Tohru realized that it was most likely Hatori driving the car.

As the vehicle drove away in a U-turn, Tohru could only watch as the faint dot of the car disappeared. Lightly touching the area on her hand where he had kissed her, she blinked confused, flattered and most of all, overwhelmed with an unknown emotion.

Suddenly, her mind snapped out of its induced state as she watched the shadows cast from the sun with eyes wide. "Eeeh! Oh dear, oh dear, I'm going to be late!!!" Deciding to run the rest of the way to school, Tohru put the wrapped lunch into her schoolbag and ran blindly ahead, her brown hair flying as a corner of her mind was still trying to register what had happened between her and Akito.

"I don't think Akito-san was trying to get me late on purpose!"

---

"L-O-V-E!" Three girls chanted like cheerleaders as they formed letters, "We love Y-U-K-I!"

"Geeze, give it a rest, will ya? It's almost the end of the freakin' school year and I can't believe you ridiculous fangirls are STILL at it!" Arisa groaned as she crossed her arms defensively.

"They're waves for the Prince has always been unchanging past the two years..." Hanajima, the darker of the two girls commented softly. Turning to her Yankee friend, she said emotionlessly, "Shall I send them away?" One single strand of her hair stood on its end like an antenna.

Arisa shrugged. "Probably, I don't want these chatterboxes to be a bother to Tohru when she comes... Although I have to say that she is a little bit past her usual time of arrival." She glanced around, ignoring the cries for attention from Minami and her posse. "I saw orange-head and the Prince earlier. It's weird since they usually arrive with her..."

Saki nodded. "I have sensed that the waves they share have decreased dramatically over the past weeks..."

"Hey! Are you even listening to a word we say?!" Minami shouted crossly as she planted her hands on her hips.

Arisa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No, unfortunately our hearing isn't as acute as it used to be—"

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" The other girl, Mio shouted as she pointed at them excitably.

"Knew what?" Minami asked puzzled.

"They were deaf all along!" The second girl declared proudly.

"Idiots. If we were deaf, then explain how I could understand what Saki is saying to me." Arisa inquired coldly.

"Ah..." Mio paused, as she sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, how COULD she understand what that scary goth is saying to her?" Minami whispered past Mio's shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe some weird mind reading powers or something?" Mai suggested unhelpfully.

Minami was about to say something in reply but she was cut off by Arisa.

"Hey look! There's Tohru!" Smiling widely the blonde girl waved energetically at the approaching form of Tohru.

"She looks a bit tired..." Hana observed.

Arisa agreed and they ran towards their friend, the sound of Minami and her gang's shouting becoming faint.

"Hey there, Tohru! How are you?" Noticing the panting and overall appearance of the brunette, Arisa carefully brushed aside the hair obstructing Tohru's eyes. "You look like you came here in a rush!"

"Oh! Hello Uo-chan! And...Hana-chan! It's great to see you again!" Tohru greeted as she tried to settle her thumping heart. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run all the way here, now that her stomach felt like it was in knots. "I-I'm fine. How was your b-break?"

"Oh, never mind that, sit down, you look like you just ran a whole marathon or something!" Arisa cried as she patted the top of her hair smoothly.

"Yes, she is right. Rest." Hana led them to an outdoor bench and sat Tohru down, sitting to her right as Arisa covered her left side.

"So spill. What happened, Tohru?" Arisa asked. Then her hand that was on Tohru's shoulders clenched a little bit. "Was there somebody chasing you?"

Knowing the protective nature of her best friends, Tohru quickly shook her head. "N-no!" As her heart began to return to normal she continued. "I w-wasn't being ch-chased or anything. I just kind of lost track of time while I walked to school here today...you know, Mondays and all..." Tohru laughed nervously.

Arisa seemed convinced, but Saki was still skeptical. "You walked to school...alone?" She asked.

'_Oh no! Why did I just say that_?' Tohru thought panicked. "Eh, well, yes...but it's ok! I wasn't attacked or anything!" She smiled reassuringly at her two friends.

"But...I thought orange-head and the Prince normally walked here with you." Uo stated.

"U-um, well, I woke up late since like I said today being a Monday and all, so I t-told them to go on without me b-because I didn't want to get them late if I was going to be late!" Tohru explained. Once again, her heart wrenched at the thought that she had lied. '_Oh dear, if they talk to Kyo-kun or Sohma-kun about this, I-I'll be in trouble!_' Tohru prayed that they wouldn't mention this to them in her head. There would be a lot of complications...and to be honest, she felt like this was slowly closing in like a fish net around her.

Trying to distract them, she switched to another subject without seeming purposeful. "So...um, h-how were your breaks? D-did you two do anything exciting?"

Arisa looked to the sky thoughtfully. "Wow, this moment seems a lot like déjà vu...anyways, I went around, trying to find that mysterious man Kureno as I told you about before...no such luck." She shook her head.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Tohru said sadly. She knew where the Kureno that Arisa was talking about really was, but she knew that it would be breaking a huge invisible rule if she told her best friend. '_It hurts so much to keep this away...Uo-chan really seems to like Kureno_.'

Arisa shrugged. "Nah, he'll probably turn up sooner of later. It's not like he could all of a sudden fly out of Japan! He's not a bird!" She laughed at her own joke. But Tohru knew that Arisa was melancholy inside about the Rooster's disappearance. '_I wonder if Uo-chan knows how close she was about Kureno-san's true identity!_' She smiled warmly.

"What about you, Hana-chan?" Tohru turned to the dark demeanor girl.

"My break...well, we had a short trip to visit some distant relatives of mine. I do not think that they understood me and Megumi's 'condition'." Hana replied gravely. "They were stricken down with a cold after we left." Seeing Tohru's expression, Hana added, "But they recovered quickly..."

"Oh, that's good!" Tohru said. Looking around she saw several other students. "Um, am I late? I feared that I was going to be late for school so I ran here as fast as I could..."

"No, you're right on time! You must've run pretty fast..." Uo remarked.

"Well, we must head to class before the bell—"

"Hey! You there!" The obnoxious voice of Minami spoke up just as they got up from the bench. "Tohru Honda! What's that mark on your neck?!" Minami asked indignantly as she pointed straight at the startled girl.

"M-mark? What mark?" Tohru squeaked out as she froze. She felt along her neck but when her fingers touched a particular spot she winced. The tender skin right above her pulse point felt sore for some unknown reason. '_When did I injure myself?_' She couldn't recall.

"That's it! I've had enough of you obsessive fangirls crowing around us like parasites!" Arisa lifted up her sleeve, which caused Minami to give a scream and retreat back into Mio. The two girls fell over while Mai tried to pull them up. "This isn't the end you'll hear of us! For as long as you three are acquainted with Prince Yuki, we shall never stop our investigation!!!"

With that, the three girls sprang away. Arisa turned back to her friends and saw Hana looking closely at Tohru's neck.

"What a peculiar scar...I've never seen it before. Perhaps it's from a spell?" Hanajima lifted some of Tohru's strands of hair that was shielding the dark spot. "Hmm...I do not believe that such a mark resulted from spells...what about you, Arisa?" She turned to the blonde girl who was now equally as confused.

Uo examined the mark carefully before her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my...god. Is that what I think it is?!" She exclaimed. Then she shook her head. "No...It can't be!"

"Wh-what is it?! Oh no! I-is it bad or something?" Tohru bit her lip in anticipation.

"Well...from the days of when I was a Yankee, I think that it's called...a hickey..." Arisa said cautiously. "Tohru, does it hurt you?" She asked.

Tohru looked up from the ground and blinked. "Ano, it doesn't hurt unless I touch it...but, wh-what's a h-hickey? It sounds a little like some children's game... I've never heard of such a t-term."

Hana and Uo exchanged a look before the darker girl of the two spoke gently.

"Tohru, did either the Prince or the orange-headed one...do something that didn't suit their normal waves to you?"

"No, they didn't...why?" Tohru asked curiously. '_Is this mark really that big a deal?_' Apparently it was. But what could have possibly created such a mark on her skin? Her mind did a rewind of the previous day and then suddenly the thought of what had happened after Akito has drawn her popped up in her mind. '_Oh no! It can't be that! B-but if it is th-then how? Or why would Akito-san do something like this?_'

"Nevermind, it's probably just a bug bite or something. Besides, if someone did do something to Tohru then she would've told us, right?" Uo patted the girl on the head affectionately.

"Yes, because we trust her very much..." Hana agreed and hugged Tohru, who was having an inner argument with herself.

'_Oh mom, I feel so bad for not telling them! B-but I just had a strong feeling that this is something Hana-chan and Uo-chan wouldn't understand! And I d-don't want them to do anything r-rash!_' Tohru inwardly sighed. "Well then, if it's a bug bite then it'll go away soon. L-let's go to class!" She spoke.

"Alright." Hana nodded. With that the three of them walked inside the school and began their day back from the break.

---

"Hey Kyooo! How was your break?"

Kyo stiffened before realizing that it was just the yellow Rabbit calling his name. He turned from his hideaway which was the top of a giant oak tree. Scanning the ground below, his eyes twitched when he saw that the Ox was with the Rabbit as well. '_Crap..._' He thought, before jumping down and landing perfectly on his feet.

"Hey. What's up?" Haru said levelheadedly as he arrived first. Kyo watched him carefully, ready to block in case he unintentionally irritates the Ox and causes him to unleash his black self.

"Nothing." Kyo replied grouchily as his eyes focused on the blonde Rabbit boy waving his arms excitedly as he came closer.

"How was your break? How was it?" Momiji asked excitedly.

"None of your business, ya little squirt!" He growled as he crossed his arms.

Momiji came to a slow stop as he stood before the orange teen. "Aw, why? I'll tell you about mine if you tell me yours!" He offered cheerfully. Then he noticed that Kyo was alone. "Where is Yuki?"

"How should I know? He's probably at some Student meeting or whatever! What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm..." Momiji looked to the sky thoughtfully. As a 17 yr. old now, the boy has definitely grown in height. He was a little shorter than Haru, who looked like he has had a huge growth spurt and reached just a little above Kyo's height. Which was another reason why the Cat was weary of the Ox. It's going to take a lot more to land a punch on that face with that height.

"We were looking for Tohru-san..." Haru said calmly. "It's lunchtime now, so she should be around somewhere..."

"I haven't seen her this morning either." Kyo remarked. "I don't know where she is...is she even at school?" His mind flashed to that dream he had this morning of her staring out the window.

"Yes, I heard from some girls that Tohru is at school somewhere. But...Haru and I've searched everywhere and we couldn't find her!" The Rabbit got an idea. "Oh, you want to help us look for her?" He asked hopefully.

Kyo clenched his fists. Pride told him not to hang out with them, but worry and concern for Tohru told him otherwise. "Fine. I'll go. But don't think this means anything!" He quickly added.

Momiji grinned. "Yay! Now we're officially a search party! Let's go!" He raised a fist into the air and as Kyo watched, he still couldn't grasp how a seventeen year old could still act like a child.

"So...you say that you've searched everywhere?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. Haru and Momiji nodded. Haru suddenly spoke up.

"Well...there is **ONE** place that we haven't searched yet..."

---

'_Oh, it's not coming off...why isn't it coming off?_' She thought worriedly.

Sighing and taking another napkin and dabbing it with warm running water, Tohru leaned closer to the mirror. Now that it was lunchtime and she had some time to herself, Tohru had gone into the bathroom to examine what Arisa had called a 'hickey' on her neck.

She nearly gasped when she saw the dark-reddish purple spot in all its glory. It looked like a bruise, but she could not comprehend how Akito could have given this to her with just simple kisses. She blushed as her mind replayed that image in her head once more. Up until the moment she really thought about what had occurred, her mind had thought that he was merely teasing her.

But now as she stood there, leaning against the counter and gently dabbing the mark, Tohru felt embarrassed that she had actually let him go so far as to give her this 'hickey'. Maybe if she hadn't lain still and acted on her first instincts then maybe she wouldn't have such an embarrassing mark on her neck. Not that she knew what a hickey meant; it just felt wrong to have one. Especially at school.

Tohru wanted to ask her friends what a hickey really meant, but she had a feeling that she probably wouldn't like the answer. Tohru may be somewhat naive, but she knew when something wasn't right. And this mark on her skin definitely wasn't right. Oh, if only she could get it off...

'_I'm sure Akito-san never meant to give me this on p-purpose! It just wouldn't suit his persona! Akito-san is k-kind to me...and he may act irrational sometimes but I know that he must h-have goodness in his heart somewhere, no matter how s-small..._' Deciding that this must be an accident, she wiped at the mark again.

It barely changed color.

'_I just have to wait for it to go away..._' Tohru decided as she threw away the wet towel. Trying to cover as much of the mark with her hair as she can, Tohru thought back to the lunch she has had before entering the bathroom.

She has already had her lunch in a bento box. Everything was carefully put together by the person she had least expected to pack her, her lunch.

Which brings up another doubt about the possibility that Akito had given her this hickey on purpose. If he was kind and nice enough to bring her the lunch she forgot and safe her from starvation, then why would he have given her such an awkward spot on her neck?

She had wanted to help him and understand him better, and these two acts just didn't agree with eachother. As she continued to ponder, the brunette was completely unaware of what was happening outside.

---

"The**girl's** bathroom? Geeze, Haru, are you sure you're not in your black mode permanently right now?" Kyo cried as he backed away from the door appalled.

"Y' know what? Forget it. Even _IF_ Tohru is in there, I am NOT going to cross the line by being a pervert like that damn dog!"

"But, I wanna see her! I want to see Tohru-chan!" Momiji pouted. He rarely cried now, but instead he does have lighter versions of his little 'moments'. Muffling his cries with a hand, the blonde Rabbit reached for the doorknob.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" Kyo snatched his hand away like the knob was on fire. "Don't you get it? You're wearing a guy's uniform, ya little squirt! If somebody besides Haru and I see you, you could get all of us in trouble! Is that what you're trying to do?" Kyo scolded as he dragged the bawling Rabbit away.

"I thought you grew up in the last two years! As if the fact that you ditched the girl's uniform this year isn't an indication!" The Cat gave the Rabbit a somewhat painful noogie, mussing all of the younger boy's yellowish hair.

"Ow, ow, quit it!" Momiji whined as he tried to worm his way out of Kyo's lock hold. "It hurts!"

Kyo snorted. "Well it should. 'Cause I'm gonna get this whiney crybaby part of you out!" He growled as he increased the friction. "Why did you want to see Tohru anyway?"

"Ow, um, we just wanted to see how she is doing! Since, you know, she doesn't live with you and Yuki anymore! By the way, where does she live now?" The Rabbit inquired, his momentary pain forgotten.

"Like I know! I don't keep tabs on her at all times! Now hold still and take it like a man!" Kyo said carelessly as he continued his torture.

"Ow! I'll go bald! You won't like me when I'm bald, Kyo!"

"I don't like you now, you little midget!"

Haru, who had been watching all of this amused, coughed to get the two's undivided attention. "Um, couldn't we just wait for her to come out? We have plenty of time, you know. Lunch doesn't end in about...," He glanced at his watch, "...twenty minutes..." He spoke sagely.

The Cat looked at him oddly while the Rabbit smiled. "Great idea, Haru! We'll wait for Tohru-chan to come out!"

Haru nodded and Kyo finally let go of Momiji. So together the three of them stood against the wall and waited patiently for the girl to come out. Well, two of them waited patiently to be accurate. The third was just ready to pull his orange hair out.

Finally after what seemed like a year, the door gradually opened and out came a girl with familiar earth brown tresses and greenish-blue pearls for eyes. Haru smiled calmly but Kyo's breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of Tohru standing there with that surprised but warm, pleasant smile. '_Tohru..._'

"Momiji-kun! Haru-kun! And Kyo-kun is here too! Oh, I missed you all so much! How have you been?" Tohru gushed as she walked towards them.

"Tohru-chaaan!" Momiji lunged at the unsuspecting girl intent for a hug, disregarding the fact that he is still cursed after the past years.

_**POOF!!!**_

"Eeh!" Since living at the Honke meant that she hasn't been near any transformation in so long, Tohru to give a jump from Momiji's transformation.

"I missed you too! Haru and I are doing super! And Kyo's being a meanie again!" The yellow bunny stuck his little pink tongue out at the bristling Kyo, but since Tohru was turned back from them in the hug, she missed the gesture.

"Aw, it's okay! I'm just so happy that I get to see all of you again! It felt like such a long time has passed!" Tohru exclaimed as she calmed. She looked down at the ground and her smile widened. "Oh, Momiji-kun! You're wearing a boy's uniform!" She cuddled the Rabbit affectionately.

"Well...I'm starting to look a little bit awkward now, if you know what I mean..."

Tohru giggled as she remembered how adorable the Rabbit had looked in the girl's uniform. Even though it was against the rules, it really did suit him better. It had brought out his cuteness. But now just before he transformed, she saw him in his more established form. He now looked charming just like Yuki. '_I wouldn't be surprised if somebody starts a Momiji fan club here as well..._' She laughed.

"Alright, enough with the hugs! Someone might see you!" Kyo hissed.

"Uh-oh...I'm getting a tingling feeling!" Momiji's ears quivered. "Eh? Oh no! We have to get you somewhere you can change back!" Tohru frantically looked around as she began breaking out in sweat. '_If somebody sees Momiji transform, especially a girl who doesn't know about the curse, then that would spell trouble_!'

Suddenly, Tohru had an idea. "Wait! The boy's restroom! Momiji-kun can change in there!" She announced as she pointed down the hall. "It's over to the left!"

"Hurry!" Momiji cried as his bunny tail quivered in anticipation while they ran as fast as they could. Haru was holding the boy's clothes while Kyo was wondering why the heck the Rabbit had to hug Tohru and get himself into this mess.

Finally as they reached the boys bathroom, Tohru quickly set the yellow bunny down and the Ox opened the door just wide enough for Momiji to hop as Haru handed his clothes to the Rabbit, to which he carried awkwardly in his mouth.

The second after the door closed there was another '_Poof_' and yellow smoke appeared under the crevice of the door. "Momiji-kun?" Tohru asked quietly as she heard feet shuffle.

"Man that was a close call..." Kyo let loose a breath that he had been unconsciously holding.

"Luckily no one else was in the bathroom." Haru informed just as the door opened and Momiji walked out looking slightly flushed and fixing his tie. "I'm all dressed Tohru!" He smiled cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

"That's great!" Tohru smiled back nervously. That was quite run. She already had to run all the way to school. '_Oh well, at least it's good exercise_!'

"Oh, by the way, I was going to tell you this earlier. Haru and I heard it from our teacher that there is going to be a prom held before graduation! Isn't that terrific? There was never a prom held here before!" The Rabbit cheered enthusiastically. "I can't wait! It's in like two weeks!"

"It is going to be hosted by the Student Council to raise fund for graduation. And all grades from freshmen to senior are welcome to attend..." Haru spoke. "At that's what I heard from Yuki this morning..."

"Really? It sounds so fun! I have to tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan as well!" Tohru remarked.

"Yay! If Tohru-chan is going, then I'm going! And I'm taking her to it!" Momiji sighed starry-eyed, unaware of Tohru's blush and stuttering. "I can just imagine it, Tohru-chan. You in a pretty satin blue dress adorned with pink flowers and a sequins! It would look so beautiful on you!"

"Huh? B-but that w-would be too much trouble f-for you, Momiji-kun! I couldn't ask you to do that for me!" Tohru stammered. Her throat had suddenly gone dry like a desert.

"Oh, that's alright! I'm taking you to the prom and together we will be the prom king and queen!" Momiji held Tohru's hands in his own.

'_Oh god, he's turning into someone I really hate..._' Kyo thought as he bristled.

He had made the decision to not attend prom for various reasons. One was that it would be too crowded and god knows how those girls can get when they see a guy in a tuxedo! And another was...well, the reason was self-explanatory as he glared at the bold Rabbit chortling out his promises of taking Tohru to prom and making her feel like a real princess.

'_Grr...annoying little squirt...he's a year younger than Tohru for crying out loud!_' He thought as his fists clenched. Unable to resist the temptation to shout, he gave in to his rage.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? SHE'S A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU!" He yelled, louder than he had intended.

The two of them froze, while Haru remained as cool as a cucumber. Though he did raise an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru said gently with worry lining her voice. Her heart tightened painfully in her chest as she watched him. How could she have forgotten him? '_Oh, I'm being so selfish...I haven't even asked Kyo-kun how he feels about the prom! I know that he doesn't like it when there are so many people gathering..._'

"Kyo-kun, I—"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just—" He looked away from her hurt look. He couldn't stand looking into those innocent blue eyes anymore without feeling his heart tear in two. He missed her so damn much, doesn't she even know that? He wants her back at the house, where everything would be normal again with her around. Why did she have to leave? Why?!

'_You love her, don't you, you silly cat?_' A dark feminine voice spoke in the back of his mind.

'_Leave me alone!_' He hissed angrily.

'_You could never have her...why would she even want you? You have no redeeming qualities in you at all!_' The voice cackled wickedly. It's laughter seemed to bounce off the walls of the hallway. '_You're a monster!_'

"Shut up!" He retorted viciously. His eyes widened as he realized that he's said it aloud. Looking at the startled expression on Tohru's face as well as the confused look on the Rabbit's face, he felt as if a ton of bricks had hit him.

Kyo couldn't take anymore of their inquisitive stares. The weight in his chest was too heavy and he felt like his heart would explode. Swallowing that lump that has formed in his throat, the Cat took a few steps back, avoiding eye contact with them as he quickly whipped around and blindly ran away as far as he feet could carry him. He barely heard the worried cries of the girl he has always loved calling after him.

"Kyo-kun!"

---

"Geeze, I thought she said she was going to be back..." Arisa said as they passed another classroom. She and Hana were searching for Tohru after she hadn't come back within the time she had informed she'll return. As they passed a few students and reached a new hallway, Arisa suddenly stopped. "Hey, isn't that the Student Council meeting room?" She pointed. "Maybe Tohru is talking with the Prince!"

"Let's go see." Hana suggested and they walked closer to the classroom.

The door opened and Yuki stepped out, looking tired from debating. When he saw Uotani and Hanajima, he snapped out of his fatigued state and asked. "Er, hello. Have you see Tohru?"

"We were just about to ask you the same matter..." Hana spoke softly as she glanced at her friend. Arisa straightened and added, "We talked to her this morning, but we can't find her right now..."

Yuki shifted. "Really? How is she doing?" He asked. He was about to go find her and have a chat with her before he met her friends.

Arisa raised an eyebrow. '_This is weird...why does he sound like he hasn't seen her in a while?_'

Hana, as if reading her friend's mind, spoke instead. "She was fine. However she was in quite a hurry to get to school here... She said that when she woke up this morning that she had told you and the orange-headed one to get a head start because she didn't wish to make you late..."

'_What?_' Yuki couldn't help showing his initial surprise as he heard those words spilling from the gothic girl. '_But...then this must mean that...Tohru hasn't told her friends about her living somewhere else!_' Yuki wasn't sure whether he should inform Tohru's friends about her odd circumstance or keep this a secret. '_Why would Tohru not say anything to them? They're closer to her than Kyo and I!_'

Then the Rat remembered how Tohru had once told him before that she didn't want to tell her friends about fact she lived in a tent, because she didn't want to trouble them by living with them. '_Tohru...why are you hurting yourself like this?_' He thought melancholy. But...if she had worked so hard to keep this a secret from her friends, then Yuki knew that he would be haunted by guiltiness if he exposed this little white lie.

So instead, he decided to maneuver around this obstacle instead of destroying it. "Well, yeah, it was a little bit late, and...I just wanted to know that she came here alright—_OW_!" He yelped as the Yankee suddenly punched him. It wasn't a serious punch or one intended to cause pain, but more of a chastising one.

"Why didn't either of you stay behind or walk her to school?! She could've been attacked by walking here alone! And you know how many sick freaks just wait behind trees ready to ambush schoolgirls! What the hell is your problem!? You're supposed to watch over her!" Arisa yelled angrily. She had been bothered by this the moment that she saw Tohru coming to school alone. '_What is wrong with these people? They're acting like they don't even care for her anymore!_'

"Yes, it was dreadfully unwise of you and the orange-headed one to abandon her and let her walk the dangerous distance to school by herself..." Hana said grimly, her dark eyes growing cold and penetrating the shocked Rat's violet ones. "Despite the fact that it is the daytime, some evils still lurk in the most unlikely of places waiting to prey on innocent ones like our Tohru-chan. You ought to feel ashamed of your carelessness..."

Yuki didn't know what to say as he stared wide-eyed at these two very upset maternal figures dedicated to protecting Tohru. He really wanted to just blurt out the truth right now and avoid conflict, but reason was telling him to suck it in. '_Crap...how should I calm these two down? I've always been curious as to how it would feel like to on the receiving end of their combined fury, and now that I know, I'm not liking this...oh god, I need a miracle! I need—_'

"Watch out!"

The sharp cry of Arisa made him glance up just in time to dodge the fast, barely visible form of one of the students making a mad dash through the school. His eyes widened when he saw that recognizable whiz of orange hair zoom by.

'_Kyo! What does he think he's doing?_' But his ponderings were cut short when the aggravated teen jumped. Running to where the Cat had leaped out of the window, Yuki looked down and saw that he had landed perfectly on his feet, before dashing off towards the woods, that orange hair looking like flames.

"Whoa...talk about stress..." Arisa whistled as she looked down, amazed. Hana turned around and saw another figure, this one more feminine, coming towards them also. But at a much slower speed. "Arisa," She nudged her friend, "Look."

"Hey! This is a highway, not a free way!" Arisa started to shout but then stopped when she saw the girl coming closer. "Tohru!" She gasped as she ran over to the panting girl.

"Uo-chan...Hana-chan...have...you seen...Kyo-kun?" Tohru breathed out in ragged breaths as she came to a stop and let the two girls hold her. She had been chasing after the orange-haired teen, extremely worried and hoping to calm him down and ask him what's wrong, but the Cat was much faster than she had expected. As a result, Tohru had to take a couple of rests now and then.

"Well, if you mean the guy with orange hair that just ran by like his pants were on fire then yes, we've seen him." The blonde girl said as she rubbed Tohru's back in soothing circles. When Tohru didn't speak, she asked, "What? Did something happen between you two?" She watched the brunette carefully.

"N-no!" Tohru quickly said, knowing the protective nature of her friend. "T-there was just some misunderstanding...at l-least that's w-what I think..." She mumbled as she looked down. After a while her rapid heart slowed down.

"Tohru-san?"

Tohru blinked and looked around Arisa's shoulder, since she was taller than her. Did she just imagine that voice calling her name? Could it really be...?

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru gasped, her heart felt light as she looked at the silver-haired boy who's possessed by the Rat spirit, standing a few feet away with both an anxious and relieved look in his eyes. Tohru felt unbridled joy rise up as he came closer, wanting to see for sure that she was really there, and not a mirage. '_He's grown taller..._' She thought, a smile slowly rising up her face.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki asked cautiously, yet he couldn't suppress the smile. '_Absence really does make the heart grow fonder..._' He mused. He wanted to embrace her but he knew that it would make questions rise up for her friends about why they're acting so oddly. Plus he would, of course, transform. He felt that sudden hatred for this curse return briefly.

"H-hai...and you?" Tohru asked tenderly. She realized that she has never told Hana or Uo about how she is currently living at another place. Feeling guilty as a dull pain hit her chest, she knew that it was too late now to tell them. As she looked at Yuki's eyes again, she tried her best to plead nonverbally with him not to say anything.

Her attempt seemed to have succeeded much to her relief as the Rat gave an almost imperceptible nod before speaking. "I'm fine. Did you see Momiji and Haru?"

"Yes. They told me that there will be a...prom." Tohru replied.

"Seriously? Did you just say _prom_?" Arisa piped up, her eyes wide. Yuki nodded.

"It's just something the Student Council thought up as a reward for the students who are graduating. All of you are more than welcome to attend. There will be decorations, free soft drinks and all you can eat buffet, as well as a DJ who will be playing today's most popular kinds of music. And there will also be a ballot for Prom King and Queen." He explained.

"Hmm...this strange event sounds intriguing. I shall venture about and mingle within such frivolous activity. Perhaps I shall seek out some interesting waves while I am there..." Hana spoke so softly that her voice was barely heard. A sweat-drop appeared on Yuki's head as he thought, '_Of course that would probably be the reason why she would go to such a loud and noisy occasion..._'

"Well, I'm always where the party is. Count me in." Arisa promised. Then she looked at Tohru. "How about you, Tohru? Are you planning on attending the prom?"

"W-well, maybe...i-if I'm not too busy with m-my after school job, that is..." Tohru answered humbly.

"Oh come on, Tohru! Give yourself a break! You work way too hard, you know that? Prom night is supposed to be a time where we can chill and hang back, and if you're working then you're missing all the fun and not getting what you deserve!" Arisa beamed.

"Yes, and it wouldn't be fun without Tohru-chan being there with us..." Hana said encouragingly.

"Um, well...okay." Tohru said at last, blinking back tears of happiness from her best friends' warm support. "Maybe just one night couldn't hurt!"

"Wonderful. The preparations have already gone underway. The Prom will be official in two weeks!" Yuki smiled at them.

Right after that the bell suddenly rung, reminding students that lunch is over and to return to their classrooms. Tohru, Hana and Uo said goodbye to Yuki as they headed their own ways down opposite halls.

But even as Tohru walked with her two best friends surrounding her and protecting her from all the leering looks she received from some boys and Minami's group, Hana and Uo couldn't alleviate the worry growing in her heart for a certain orange feline.

---

"_GET OUT!_"

The splintering sound of china and a tray hitting the floor and shattering to pieces reverberated through the whole Honke like ripples on water. As footfalls padded around frantically, there were cries of frightened apologies mixed with in between sobs. The resonance of silk as it glided smoothly on the tatami floor reached closer to the door before the alarming thud of a body hitting the floor was heard.

It was apparent as the cloudy skies threatening rainfall outside; Akito Sohma was having one of those temper tantrums he's had countless of times before. All of the maids were wise enough to steer clear of the Head's violent wrath. They were being extremely quiet and on guard as they resumed their chores after a brief interruption by the sound of one of the younger, inexperienced maid's fatal mistake.

But unlike the other times when such an event occurs, no one, not even the Dragon who was waiting to give him his routine check-up, was prepared for such an outburst.

Hatori wondered if this has anything to do with the absence of Tohru as he quietly stood outside of the God's chamber. The declining amount of times Akito would have an outburst when Tohru was at the Honke has not gone unnoticed to the ever attentive Dragon. He knew that Tohru had an air of serenity about her that seemed to tame even the tempered God of the Zodiac.

But now that Tohru is away at school, that tranquil aura that smothered the blazing flames of Akito's anger is gone, therefore returning the dangerous points of Akito's moodiness.

As Hatori continued to listen for any evidence of physical punishment, the Dragon grew more restless as his legs began to feel tired. Hatori knew that he was no allowed to interfere unless the situation takes a sudden turn for the worse, like what had happened with Kana.

He sighed and massaged his temples as more shouting could be distinguished from within the room. He could only pray that Akito had remembered at least a little of Tohru's sage advice about expressing one's anger in a healthful way; he didn't feel like cleaning up a "messy" injury. Hopefully the girl would be back soon.

Earlier this morning when he saw Akito, the God seemed to have been in a good mood; he was standing on the bridge that crossed over the large koi pond, enjoying the company of his beloved canaries. But then in the afternoon come lunchtime, the Dragon has sensed a definite change in the atmosphere when he had walked down the hall a few minutes ago to give Akito his check-up. Since there were voices inside from a maid, the Dragon decided to wait.

Without warning, the door suddenly slammed open with such force that Hatori felt the walls shook in fear as Akito's anger spread like the plague into the dim hall.

"LEAVE!" He screamed his voice sliced through the heavy air like a sword.

Hearing a quick scramble of feet, Hatori automatically flattened himself against the wall as a blur of a kimono whirred by him so fast that the only feature he could distinguish was the flushed face of a maid sobbing tearfully into her hands. '_She must have started only yesterday..._' He realized before his name was called through the lips of the one whose words were like honey coating poison.

"Hatori? I know you're out there..." Akito's voice was sickeningly sweet as the sound of his footsteps padding across the floor came closer to the door. Hatori swallowed, collecting himself as he slowly peeled away from the wall like it was flypaper. Breathing evenly, the Dragon took cautious steps to avoid the possibility of treading on broken glass.

"Akito." He acknowledged, his voice trained from years of experience to be soothing and calm to the ailing man. Glancing briefly at the floor again before walking closer, the doctor stopped a few feet measured by mental judging to be the safest distance for dodging any pottery while also maintaining a professional complexion. He waited for the younger man to speak, as it was only formal.

Akito turned to face the unmoving expression of his doctor and the only reason why he is alive to this day. He gave the older man a coy smile, even though they both knew that it was as false as the Juunishi's concern for their God. Hatori's good-eye detected a small drop of blood on the floor. His breath hitched. '_The maid...did he—_'

"Hatori, my guardian Dragon...come closer..." He crooned as if singing a lullaby. Hatori knew not to fall into a false sense of security by his deceitfully sugar-coated words. That was probably what the maid did; she fell for the tantalizing rose that was the Head of the House, and so she got pricked by his thorns for her foolishness.

The Dragon approached the Head closer. Akito was sitting on his futon with his back facing the doctor, yet his head was turned so the doctor could see his profile. There was a rueful smile on his pale face as his hands unconsciously rubbed against the silky blanket.

When Hatori came as close as the bed would allow without him sitting on it the God turned, fully facing him with that smile still on his face, even though it looked colder now. As he was facing the younger boy, Hatori's eyes widened a bit when he saw the thin rivulets of dark red dripping down the God's left hand. Hatori's jaw tightened.

Akito's smile grew broader. "Why so tense Hatori? I don't bite." He chuckled darkly at his own joke. Hatori fought the urge to shudder as he stared at the wound on his wrist. '_First his right hand, and now his left?_' He couldn't believe how fast the Head has gotten himself another injury. Did he learn nothing from the snakebite?

"It's impolite to stare, Hari." The God admonished, choosing to use the flippant nickname given by the Dog. Akito loved stirring up the Dragon, because he knew there was nothing he could do to go against him. "But if you must, then I suggest that you take a picture. It'll last longer, I'm sure..." He added whimsically.

Hatori was not amused. "Sir, you're—"

"Look at what she made me do, Hari...isn't she just the _worst_ of them?" Akito suddenly sounded like a little boy tattle-taling to the teacher. He held out his arm and pulled up his sleeve like a blood donator. Hatori could clearly see the red beginning to dry in cracks.

"See? Now it's all ugly and dry on my skin!" Akito pouted mockingly and looked away in disgust. "And don't even get me started on my anemia." He added hotly. Hatori was suddenly reminded of a short and rather interesting time when Akito was a little boy who often acted conceitedly towards the younger Juunishis by telling them things they didn't know about the world (that was before how he is now).

At that age, Akito had always being mischievous and Hatori would often see him skulking around listening in on conversations between adults. Then he would aloofly repeat what he heard to the younger ones like they were the hottest gossip around. That was how Akito treated Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji, Shigure, Rin, Ayame and Ritsu (Hiro and Kisa were only babies at that time). Kureno was always by his side like a robot, and Hatori was closely the same being an early doctor for the boy. That was pretty much how Akito acted towards the younger Juunishis before he...well, you know the rest.

"Hatori! Do you want me to bleed to death? Do something!" Akito's voice snapped the doctor out of his nostalgic reverie. "I'm sorry." Hatori quickly apologized as he shuffled around in his briefcase.

"Humph, you should be." Akito scoffed as he watched the doctor take out some bandages along with a clear bottle with translucent liquid inside. Taking some Q-tips, the Dragon dabbed them in the disinfectant before looking at the frowning God. "You might feel a sting." He advised before wiping the end of the Q-tip on his patient's ghostly white skin. He heard the faint sound of hissing from Akito before it died down as he continued applying disinfectant to the wound.

"Is there something you wish to tell me about this?" He asked as he threw away the used Q-tip and returned the bottle back to his briefcase, exchanging it for the roll of bandages.

"It's none of your concern, Hatori!" The younger boy retorted as his other hand dug into the bed from the stinging pain he felt. The Dragon, accustomed to dealing with the boy's stubbornness, skillfully worked around the obstacle.

"That maid really hurt you, didn't she? She must have been bold to have struck you like that. I wouldn't think that she would have been able to touch you." He had to admit, those words were on the audacious side. But this was the only way he could find out. And as much as he knew about how Akito enjoys playing keep-away from him, this was for the boy's own good.

"No. I was about to punish her for trying to get too close to me, but my hand slipped and the damn vase cut me." He realized his mistake. Glaring at the Dragon, he added, "There, happy now?"

"How can I be when you're hurt..." Hatori muttered under his breath as he finished wrapping the bandages around his patient's wrist. Tying a knot to ensure that it wouldn't become loose, the Dragon examined the bandage roll closely. "I'll be back later tonight to change your bandage—"

"No you won't." Akito quickly interrupted. He looked towards the window. "She'll do it."

Hatori blinked, for once dumbfounded. "_She_?"

"The girl, Tohru Honda? Hatori, you're a doctor and you couldn't even remember people's names? For shame!" The Head shook his head, his playful side returning.

"Okay, I'll ask her. But...she might have homework, so—"

"So?_Make_ her do it!" Akito said impatiently.

Hatori mentally sighed. Akito, having always been home-schooled, will never understand the stress of homework. He remembered in his Mabudachi days how he was studying every day and night to be a doctor, while his Dog friend and Snake friend were off doing things he preferred not to think about. There is no used trying to reason with him. But even so that the boy was home-schooled, Akito proved to be an extremely intelligent student. He cleverly charmed himself into the hearts of his tutors, making them teach him the true values about life and other things that one would never be able to learn in school. The God's ambition was on par with his own, in fact.

"Very well." Hatori replied as he took out another bottle, this one filled with tiny tablets. "But only if you eat these..." He shook the bottle, the pills jiggling inside.

Akito huffed before snatching the bottle away and shaking out two pills into his palm. Scooting over to the edge of his bed to take the tea-filled cup, he popped the medicine into his mouth before downing it all with one swig.

"So I just did." He said as he handed the bottle to the doctor. Hatori took it without a word. But inside, he was congratulating himself on finding a way to bribe the sickly boy into taking his medications. That was quick thinking on his part.

"Okay, well...is there anything else you need sir?" The dutiful Dragon asked standing up.

"When does her school end?"

"Won't be long now."

A sigh. "I meant for today, Hatori."

"In an hour. But Tohru-san has an after school job at the building at Momiji's father owns." Hatori informed.

"Oh...you may go then."

"Tell me if you need anything else..." The doctor picked up the chunks of china and the tray on the floor. Thankfully the dishes were the kind where the glass breaks in large pieces instead of smaller pieces. After throwing away the debris, the Dragon left the calculating God alone.

'_In an hour, hmm?_' Akito looked up at the oriental clock. It read 2 PM. Brushing his ebony bangs away from his eyes, he sighed as he fell on the bed splayed out, which is quite a rare sight to see him in. Usually he is uptight about keeping a feared and respected image. He looked up at the ceiling.

That maid...the reason he had lost control and cursed at her was because she bore a startling resemblance to Tohru. Staring at those eyes made his mind loose focus momentarily and made him feel like how he felt when Tohru was near. It was only when she was clutching his arm, her face brilliantly flushed did he realize how close she was to him and panicked.

Despite the fact that he doesn't transform, he also felt nervous around others. Even if the others were Sohmas themselves. So when she got too close, he instinctively shoved her away and yelled at her, as well as grabbing a nearby vase and smashing it at the ground between them to warn her to keep her distance.

That look in her eyes...a doe caught-in-the-headlights look. It had set his blood on fire. He loved seeing that kind of look on Tohru's face; he wouldn't tolerate that look on anyone else's, not even his own Jyuunishis. It was strangely exhilarating...

...Just like how he felt when her arms encircled around him earlier that morning.

He wasn't quite aware of what she was doing until his poor excuse for a heart skipped and he could feel the light pressure of her head as it laid on his shoulder. He still remembers that smell of lavender that floated up to his nose from her hair. That feeling he felt, that rush of adrenaline; it was exactly the same as when he was so close to her he could feel her heartbeat.

He stared at his thin, long white arms. How was she able to make him feel so lighthearted and most of all free with those fragile arms of hers? They were slender and pale, whereas his were white and so bony that if he did something risky they would surely snap like a twig.

When her arms touched him, he felt like he truly was the Head of the House. He felt as if nothing in the world, no disease or curse could stop him from accomplishing what he wanted. When she had let him go and he was driven the rest of the short way back to the Honke, Akito felt that strange but similar feeling he had felt with Tohru before. It left him breathless.

But why did that feeling wear off so quickly the second Tohru disappeared behind a tall tree? He refused to call this missing her. It wasn't like Tohru was never coming back to him; she was like a dove that returns to the call of home. Unfortunately he couldn't yank her out of school even though he is as bored as hell right now. Tohru would be speechless if that happened and if she learned that his purpose is because he wanted to _play_ some more.

A smirk crawled on his face; playing is such a truthful verb to describe what he wants to do with Tohru. She was like an enchanting doll that needs to be played with by somebody. He glanced up at the clock. It's only been thirty minutes. Groaning, he rolled over and stared at the tiny crack left by the closed door.

It feels so peculiar not having that girl walking around the Honke. He had grown use to listening to her annoying yet oddly soothing hums and her light petite footsteps padding up and down these halls...

As he thought, his fingers absentmindedly wind themselves under his pillow and a smile widened on his face when he felt that familiar comforting cotton that put him to sleep last night rest near his hand. Daintily hooking a finger around the edge of it and sliding it out from under his cushion he smirked at the undergarment that he had snatched from the girl yesterday while she was bathing. It had been fun; at first he only stole it to see if she would notice, and when she did if she would say anything. But like a good girl that Tohru is, she didn't say anything pass those rosy untainted lips of hers.

He supposes that he meant to give it back to her, _really_. But that image of her lying there innocently, with her nightgown seductively riding up to her hips made all thoughts of returning her undergarment back vanish; he was going to play keep-away, a favorite game he played with Yuki when they were kids, next to 'punishment'.

He wished he could've drawn her in that interesting position. Even though he has that image of her photo taken by his brain locked in his head, it would _feel_ more real if it was down on paper.

An idea formed in his head.

He slid off the bed and walked over to his closet, opening it and taking out his sketch pad. Unfortunately, one of Shigure's novels fell out in the process as well and nearly missed his foot. Akito glared down at the book until his eyes widened at its title. '_This is the novel that stupid Dog wrote about...obtaining the person whom one cannot obtain..._'

Akito frowned; he still couldn't believe that Shigure wrote these books for a living despite his perverted nature, but now a new curiosity was brewing in him. '_This could be useful..._' Reaching down and taking the book, Akito closed his closet before marching back to his bed and dumping the canvas pad and book on the futon.

Whipping around and walking over to the door, he locked it making sure it was secure before heading back to his bed.

Sitting on the bed, he took the canvas pad and flipped it to the very last page. He felt a strange sense of relief wash over him when he saw that her picture was still there. It meant that this strange girl was real and not from his false imagination. This was _real_, not a dream.

And this picture proved it.

Akito lied down and shifted into a comfortable position so that he could see the drawing of her perfectly. He knew that he had to do this; he was but a man after all and he wanted to rid of these strange emotions he felt whenever she was near him.

He flipped to chapter one and began to read, glancing at the drawing of Tohru every now and then when he needed to think about what he just read.

Finishing the chapter, he closed the book without a sound. As he rolled over onto his back, Akito realized that familiar stirring in his abdomen. He wasn't sure when it had started, but it was beginning to irritate him. This need left him with a sense of raging desire that refused to be quelled.

That crude picture of Tohru kept on flashing behind his eyes...her soft kissable lips a breadth of hair apart, her peach cheeks tinted flushed pink, and those innocent wide blue eyes that made his blood boil heatedly. This sensation bubbling within him, he found himself clutching the bed sheets tightly, his fingers digging into the soft fabric, sharp nails embedding themselves into the cotton. Guided by primal instinct, his eyes became glassy as he gazed at the drawing of Tohru while his hands sought to relieve himself of this torture.

Sensations reverberated from his nether region in pleasurable waves that fluttered from his lower abdomen all the way down to his toes. Letting out a soft groan as this pressure began soaring uphill as it gradually reached its peak, he slowed as his hips instinctively started to jerk into a light thrusting motion at the thought of her underneath him, her breathing matching his in raggedness as her warm globes of milky flesh rose up erratically, barely touching his own bare chest.

Her silky-smooth brown hair strewn about her head like a halo as she promises to be his angel forever, looking up at him with those tender loving eyes that she directs only at him and no one else. Her delicate creamy arms wrapped around him securely as she softly stroke him like he was all that existed in her world. Her lovely scent of faded lavender filling his sense as he buried his face into the beautiful crane of her neck, gently pushing her to climax where she would moan and scream his scream as she is sent over the edge of heavenly bliss.

Suddenly waking up from his wonderful reverie with his hunger sated for now, he cleaned himself and placed himself gently back in his pants. Glancing at the clock as his eyes widened when he saw that it was 10 minutes before Tohru gets out of school and comes home. '_Chikuso!_' Springing out of bed so fast that he nearly knocked the covers off, Akito grabbed the drawing pad and the book as he headed for the closet and put the two objects inside.

Then taking his black sweater and pants for when he's going outside, Akito began to change before glancing at the 'mess' he made from releasing his pent up passion and lustful desires for the girl. He'll have to clean that up, he thought wryly. If the Dragon sees it, he'll go into a coma for sure and probably never wake up. Sighing, the God walked over and began cleaning.

An idea abruptly popped up in his head. He smirked evilly. '_This will be amusing..._' He thought as he imagined her most surprised look.

It will be priceless.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahem yeah, let's not say anything about the last part of this chapter. I was like Tohru when I wrote the last part being all ( /// ;;). Anyways, this is actually part one of chapter ten. It is quite a long chapter (44 pgs) so I split it. Anyways, as thanks for putting up with the wait, here is a little teaser for part two. 

---

_Tohru realized what he is going to do and she cringed even though she felt his thumb stroking her cheek reassuringly. 'No! Oh mom, I-I can't—'_

_She was relieved when all his lips touched was her forehead. _

_But that was short lived as he gave her a sly, predatory look..._

_Tohru gasped when he suddenly pulled her down on the bed with him._

_---_

Yeah, I'll probably get tons of "U suck!" and "Go2Hell!"-mail for that...

-**AmEva**, "You know you love me when you find yourself writing about how I'll meet my writing demise." :)


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2 Lilies in the Morning

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Here is the second part of Chapter Ten as promised! Also, Merry Christmas, Merry Kwanzaa, and Happy Hanukah where ever you are! Hope you all get the presents that you wished for! Personally, the only present that I really want this holiday season are two things: 1) An Akito plushie and 2) **200** reviews! T.T (weeps)

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Ten (Part II)**: **Lilies in the Morning**

"U-um, Uo-chan, c-could you please r-repeat that?" Tohru asked nervously as her face lit up. Not exactly from cheerfulness, but from embarrassment. She was walking with Arisa and Hana away from the main building of their school. It was over for the day, and as they chatted about random topics, Tohru felt glad that she got to see everyone of her friends from school. Not only was she able to see and talk to Haru, Momiji and Kyo, but she was happy that she was able to talk to Yuki as well.

Arisa raised an eyebrow shocked but she repeated what she had said to Tohru when they walked out.

"I said that a hickey is made when a guy kisses a girl on the neck and sucks on her skin kind of hard. It's often called the 'mark of passion' because...well, I guess it's pretty self-explanatory, isn't it?" The Yankee laughed as she scratches her head. She glanced at the girl behind her. "Why did you want to know, Tohru?"

Fighting back the gasp that wanted to spill, Tohru meekly replied as she averted her eyes. "Oh, u-um, I-I just w-wanted to know b-because...u-um—"

"Wait!" Arisa suddenly stopped, causing Tohru to nearly bump into to her. She whipped around and held the brunette by her shoulders firmly but never roughly. "Tohru, is there a special someone that you've taken an _interest_ in?" Arisa grinned as she leaned in close to Tohru, causing her to squeak.

"Come on...I won't tell!" Arisa grinned, as she made the 'my lips are sealed' gesture.

Vehemently shaking her head so hard that she was sure it would fall off, Tohru's face burned. "Ah, n-no! I-I m-mean I don't, uh...n-no w-wait, th-there is-isn't a s-special s-s-someone th-that I-I've t-taken an i-interest in!!" Tohru stuttered as she held her hands out in a defensive gesture while backing away.

Hana, who has been watching all of this, felt a sense of happiness for Tohru. It was likable to that of a mother watching her child growing up. She even allowed herself a small smile.

"Tohru-chan is growing up so fast..." She remarked as she held Tohru's shoulder comfortingly. Tohru's face turned redder if possible as she tried to hide her face by looking down. "N-no! I-it's n-nothing like th-that!" She stammered helplessly.

"Hey, chill! We were just joking with you, Tohru!" Arisa laughed and hugged the flushed girl protectively. "Besides, if you ever do like a guy, he'll have to go through us first. Because he has to be good enough for you and that nice heart of yours." She ruffled the brunette's hair playfully.

"Yes, we shall see that he has a kind spirit with gentle waves like you, Tohru-chan..." Hana agreed.

"O-oh..." Tohru breathed an inner sigh of relief. She had thought for a minute that they might have caught on. Her eyes widened at her own thought. '_W-wait, d-does that meant th-that I really d-do like s-somebody?_' Her stomach felt fluttery at that possibility. But she would know if she liked somebody, wouldn't she?

Tohru heard from TV when she was little that when you're with the one you like, your heart is suppose to soar when they're near you. '_But...my heart soars around Yuki, Kyo, Akito, and all the male Sohmas...oh mom, I'm so confused!_' Shaking her head to rid of these thoughts, she decided to think about them later. Right now, she directed her attention to her Yankee friend, who was pointing at something and seems to be making a big deal out of it for some reason. Tohru turned to look...

And nearly fainted.

'_Ak-Akito-san!?_' Tohru's face started to bloom with red again as she couldn't help but stare, her eyes huge like a bubbly-eyed goldfish. '_Mom, wh-what could Akito-san b-be doing here?_' She wondered anxiously. Akito was leaning ever so casually against that glossy black car that screamed of money she saw this morning. His arms were crossed and he looked like he had been waiting there for a long time. He seemed strangely calm and serene in the sunlight. Akito was wearing that dark cotton sweater with the same-colored pants like he had when he first came to her school.

Tohru gasped and quickly scanned the yard. '_What if he is h-here to t-talk to Yuki-kun again?! Oh no! Please don't let Yuki-kun be_—' Much to her surprise and relief, the silver-haired Rat was not present. Neither was Kyo. Now that Tohru thought about it, she was still a bit worried about the Cat, but now was not the time to think about that.

Tohru could feel his dark aura that seemed to expand as he walked closer. Even though she kept her head down, Tohru could feel an obvious difference in the air. '_It's much colder, even though it's supposed to be warm..._' She can also feel how her friends Hana and Uo unconsciously tensed in his presence. In fact the whole school which had been noisy and loud with students getting home suddenly quieted when he entered the scene with an air of darkness and foreboding.

Tohru heard a faint gasp and she looked to her right and saw Minami with Mai and Mio along with Mika, a blacked-haired girl whom she recognized from one of her classes. '_Mika-san is a fan of Yuki-kun?_' She blinked curiously before looking forward.

Big mistake. Akito's eyes locked onto hers like a tiger that's ready to pounce on its prey. Tohru gulped and she tried to fight the urge to squirm as the way he looked at her was making her feel more nervous than she already is, not to mention uncomfortable. She couldn't look away; his teal eyes seemed to have a peculiar magnetic effect on her own. As he walked closer, she thought she saw a tiny smirk. Her heart was beating wildly as the seconds seemed to tick by like hours before he finally stood a formal distance away.

Akito could tell she was about to burst. In fact, even her friends—he suspected they were her friends since they assumed a protective stance around Tohru as soon as he walked out—looked like they were about to wet themselves. He snickered inside; this was so much more fun than he had anticipated. Not only did he catch the look of utter shock and bewilderment on Tohru's pretty face to be as clear as day, he could see that he is making quite an impression on her friends as well. '_If only little Yuki is here as well...then my day would have been complete..._' He thought wistfully.

Tohru wasn't sure if she should speak first to acknowledge his presence or if she is suppose to be polite and let him acknowledge her first. But unfortunately her body has made up its decision and she herself utter his name as softly as the breezes that blew over the trees above.

Akito barely heard her whisper his name. He cocked his head slightly before smiling that heart-melting smile, causing a faint streak of pink to appear across Tohru's face. "Hello, Tohru-san," he was careful to use formal honorifics outside of the Honke. His voice crooned like a lullaby as he continued, "did you enjoy your first day back from the break?"

"Yes." Tohru replied happily. She noticed the change in honorifics, but guessed that he simply didn't feel comfortable when using close terms around strangers. '_Which reminds me!_'

"Oh, h-how rude of me! Um, Akito-san, these are my best friends I told you about...Uo-chan," she pointed the Arisa, who said, "Hello" but remained cautious, "...and this is Hana-chan." Tohru gestured to the wave girl who bowed in greeting. "It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance..." Hana murmured. She could sense a strange wave coming from this man in front of her, but she kept quiet.

"...Um, and this is Akito-san, who is..." Tohru paused. She wasn't sure what to say about Akito. A friend? Well, in a way he is, but...then again, he was very different from how someone would classify a person as a friend. Tohru couldn't find the appropriate word to describe him.

"—a cousin of Yuki Sohma. I'm sure you're friends with him?" Akito informed, coming to Tohru's rescue. When he saw the blonde girl and the dark-haired girl give eachother a look, he himself glanced at Tohru who was looking at him with wonder and flashed her a quick winning smile causing her to blush profusely, much to his satisfaction.

"Yeah, we know pr—Yuki." Arisa replied facing Akito again.

"He's in our class." Hana said.

Akito smiled. "Very well then... I'm glad to meet both of you...friends of Tohru-san..." He looked at Tohru again. "Are you ready to go, Tohru-san?"

"H-huh?" Tohru couldn't help but let her surprise show. '_Akito-san is...is picking m-me f-from school?_' She thought panicky. Her first thought was, '_Oh I can't...I-I can't trouble him like this! I-I cannot simply walk into his car! I h-haven't even a-ask him! It would seem s-so rude!_' She slowly looked into his eyes pleadingly to let her walk.

Unfortunately for Tohru, he was not the kind of person to give up easily. "Tohru-san, I'm afraid it's getting late." He's voice seemed to echo off the walls even though he spoke so softly. The intensity in his eyes as he looked at her warned her to let go of whatever doubts or holdbacks she had.

Tohru, seeing that he was not going to relent no matter what, sighed inwardly. '_Akito-san must have waited some time...I-I guess that he wouldn't be happy if it was all for naught...but, I still feel a little bit guilty..._' She looked down in defeat and Akito smiled. "It's been a nice introduction...I hope to see you two again someday..." He said to Arisa who was unconsciously clutching Hana's wrist.

Smiling one last time, he walked back towards the car. The sun seemed to magnify his menacing demeanor. Suddenly Akito stopped. "Tohru?"

Tohru, who found herself gazing at his back in wonderment again, flushed and said, "Um, coming, Akito-san!" She ran to catch up with him, her brown her hair flowing behind her.

"Hey, do you sense something weird about that guy?" Arisa muttered suspiciously once they were out of earshot. "I mean, that guy gave me the creeps!"

"Yes, there is definitely something abnormal about his waves. I have never felt such energy before in my life. It's almost like...he came from another world completely..." Hana murmured softly.

"Now that's just scary." Arisa replied as she watched this strange person called 'Akito' gentlemanly open the door for Tohru and gestured her in. She could see Tohru's blush a mile away, and it worried her. '_What if Tohru falls for this guy?_' She wondered clenching her fists. Then, right before her very own eyes, Arisa saw Akito quickly sneak a kiss on Tohru's cheek just before she got in the seat. It had happened in a flash, and even though the car door was slightly blocking the view, Arisa felt her jaw drop.

A few feet away, Minami howled with jealousy. "Argh! That witch! She always gets the good-looking guys! First the Prince, then Kyo, and now that sexy-looking Akito guy who looks like the opposite of Yuki!? What the hell is wrong with this world!?" She cried to the heavens.

"Ah, p-president Minami, calm down!" Mio massaged the trembling Minami's shoulders. Yes, as vice-president of the Yuki Fan Club, her job was to make sure their leader was relaxed.

The treasurer, Mai who had been talking with Mika, a newly recruited member, turned to them with a determined look on their face. "President Minami! Vice President Mio! Mika and I have come up with a great idea!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Well, spit it out!" Minami said impatiently.

Mika cleared her throat. "Well, based upon my top observation skills—"

"—and my incredible ability to come with new ideas!" Mio chimed in.

"—I have decided that maybe we could create an Akito Fan Club!" She announced.

Minami and Mio stared at them for a minute before gasping. "Yeah! We could! Even if he doesn't go to this school, we can still make a club about him! Only it sounds a bit cliché to call it that...let's call it—"

"The Dark Prince Fan Club!" All four girls chorused as each of them struck a pose.

"Perfect! Alright, now we need to gather as much information as we can! Mika, as top member, you are assigned to collecting information about his birthday, blood type, age, and anything else about him!"

"Hai!" Mika saluted proudly.

"Mio, as treasurer, you are assigned to collect any dropped belongings of the Dark Prince." Minami liked how it sounded. Dark Prince. "Remember, only dropped belongings! Never anything that he didn't drop or it would be called stealing! Understand?"

"Hai!" Mio saluted.

"Good, now in the meantime, I will be at Mai's house, enjoying her new cool swimming pool her dad built in and beating the heat!" Minami announced as they all headed in different directions.

Inside the fancy car, Tohru could feel the cool A/C hit her in a gust of refreshing air. She's never been inside this car before, much less in the same car as Akito. Speaking of him, he still hadn't gotten into the front passenger seat. As she leaned forward slightly to see, Tohru felt the seat next to her dip and turned to see Akito getting in beside her in the back instead of the front seat. Catching her surprised look, he flashed her a smirk which causes her to look down shyly. The kind of seat they're sitting on is like a bench seat; there was no separate space between them. This made Tohru a bit nervous as she is whenever she was close to Akito.

Arisa turned to Hana. "Did you just see—?" She sputtered as she motioned with her hand at the car. The door closed and Arisa growled slightly. '_Dammit!_' It was one of those cars where the insides can't be seen. She has no idea what that guy could be doing to Tohru. '_Even if he __**IS**__ related to the Prince..._' She thought sarcastically.

Hana's eyes narrowed, but that was all. "We must keep a sharp eye on this...Akito. I sense something...disdainful in his wave...I'm worried for our Tohru-chan..."

Arisa scratched her head; she couldn't believe her goth friend wasn't as effected as she was.

'_Maybe I should be a goth?_' She thought as the black car sped away.

Hey, all she had to do was dye her hair and wear black.

---

"Alright, so are we all clear for the details of the prom?" Kakeru asked.

Naohito nodded but didn't look up from the computer he was hastily typing into. '_He's sure focused._' Kakeru chuckled before glancing over at his best friend. Well, if you call almost always arguing with that person a best friend.

'_Hmm...what would Tohru-san say if I asked her—?_" Yuki wondered as he filed the papers.

"Hey YUN-YUN!"

'_Ow!_' Yuki covered his ears. "WHAT!?" He shouted across the table to Kakeru.

"Where were you?" The black haired boy asked.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Here?" He replied a bit louder than usual.

"Hey! This isn't a shouting match!" Naohito warned from his seat.

"No, I meant _where were you_?" Kakeru asked again, his arms crossed.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. I was just thinking about—" He caught himself.

"Yeah?" Kakeru urged.

"Nevermind." Yuki concluded. "Are they back yet from the copy room?" He asked.

Kakeru looked like he was about to answer before the door swung open quite fiercely, knocking several papers off the table. Yuki was suddenly reminded of Kagura's brute strength.

"Kimi is here!" Kimi chortled as she held a stack of flyers that were pink. Kakeru gawked. "Hey! Those better not be for the guys!" He pointed out. Kimi smiled before landing a playful punch to his gut. "Oh silly, silly Kakeru! Kimi made these for the girls of course!" She sang as she skipped over the fallen form of Kakeru Manabe.

"Wait, then where are the flyers for the boys?" Yuki asked as he picked up one of the pink flyers before hastily putting it back. It hurt his eyes.

As if on cue, Machi came walking in with blue flyers. "Here." She said nonchalantly setting the stack next to the pink one.

"Great. Okay, we're done for today." Yuki announced. The group began cleaning the room and wiping the boards. As Yuki moved to pick up a pencil that had fallen from the window pane, his eyes caught a flash of bright orange leaving the schools grounds. '_Did he come back and then leave?_' He thought.

Suddenly he felt a faint tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Machi standing there holding her hands with an uncomfortable expression. Yuki blinked. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently.

The girl blinked and said dully, "No..." She breathed and was about to say something when Kimi popped out of nowhere and smiled widely at Yuki.

"Yun-yun! Kimi wants to know if Yun-yun will take Kimi to the prom!" Kimi said brightly. Yuki wasn't the only one whose mouth fell. Kakeru and Naohito stood there both carrying papers but they looked like statues.

"U-um...I-I'll think about it. How's that, Kimi?" Yuki suggested as he smiled nervously. Kimi cheered and said, "Ok! Let Kimi know when Yun-yun's made up his mind!" With that she practically flew out the door, causing some of the papers in the stack that Naohito was carrying to flutter. "Hey!" The boy cried crossly as he stared. Kakeru couldn't help but stare as well.

Yuki turned back to face Machi. "Was there something you were going to say, Machi?" He asked smiling kindly.

Machi's face turned pink before she uttered a faint, "Nothing...", and walked out the door.

As the other two boys finished up with Naohito grumbling, "females, sheesh!" Yuki just stood there, wondering what it was that Machi _really_ wanted to tell him.

---

The ride was eerily quiet as the only sound that can be heard are the tires running smoothly against the pavement. Tohru was well aware of the person sitting beside her. Despite her nervousness, she cautiously snuck a glance in his direction.

Akito was leaning against the door on his side, elbow raised between the crook where the window met the car door. He had a rather bored look on his face, and he looked sleepy as well, Tohru couldn't suppress a smile. It was relieving to see that even though the Sohmas fear him and after he has caused so much grief, he is still a normal person deep inside. He just has his own ways of protecting his family, even if his methods were unorthodox.

"What are you smiling about?" He demanded in an annoyed tone. Tohru unintentionally squeaked when she heard him speak so suddenly. The feeling was like admiring a sculpture, and then having it start moving randomly.

"Um, I-I," She struggled to string her words together despite her shock. "I w-was—"

"Well? Spit it out!" He turned his head to face her, his attention fully now on her. Personally Akito found her stuttering in front of him to be more amusing than looking out the window and watching trees go by.

Tohru breathed deeply before speaking again. "I-I was just um, s-smiling b-because Akito-san seems very relaxed even when he is not at the Honke and that I'm happy for Akito-san..." She spoke fumbling with her sleeves nervously.

Akito doesn't seemed to take this well enough for an answer. "Why are you happy?" He asked coldly.

"U-um, b-because this just proves that Akito-san is a _human_, just like everyone else! Even if you are the God of the Jyuunishis, you're still a living, breathing person!" Tohru exclaimed as she smiled at him.

"Hmph." Akito turned away from her in distaste. In truth, her words sounded like the wisest things he's ever heard. But he wasn't going to admit that openly.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry if that s-sounded offending to Akito-san...I-I didn't mean to s-say it so bluntly l-like that!" Tohru apologized seeing his frown. She felt selfish for not even considering how he would feel if she said that.

"Whatever." He muttered offhandedly as he returned to watching the trees go by. Tohru watched him for a few seconds before staring out of her side of the window. The silence between them was unsettling, so instead she chose to think about other things.

She is still worried about Kyo. She couldn't understand why he ran off like that. Wishing that he could've told her, Tohru made up her mind to try to talk to him tomorrow and try to get what was bothering him out of him. Then, maybe he'd feel better after he let it out.

Her mind drifted to the news that Yuki has announced. Tohru had already decided to go to the prom, so she couldn't retract her words now. But a new question rose: will it be okay if she didn't bring a partner? She knew from the information her friends told her about traditional proms being celebrated where a girl and a boy go together. '_I wonder who will Uo-chan and Hana-chan go with? Or...maybe the three of us could go together as friends? Then it wouldn't seem scary..._'

As she pondered on and on, the rhythmic sound of the car combined with the buildings and trees flying pass them put Tohru in a drowsy state. As minutes ticked by, Tohru's eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't help but close her eyes as sleep was eminent. '_But...I have to go to my part time job soon..._' She argued sleepily. Still, maybe a small nap couldn't hurt... With that, Tohru drifted off to sleep.

'_Look at those pathetic people outside...walking around like their jobs are the most important thing in the world..._' Akito glared. Sick of watching them, he turned to look at the one person he found that he didn't mind watching. His lips twitched as he took in the sight of her napping.

'_Tired, aren't we?_' He thought as he scooted closer to where she sat. He suddenly had an idea. They were still far away from where she worked, so he had plenty of time.

And, he added smirking, since the chance of Tohru falling asleep in the presence of someone as unpredictable as him is rare, why not seize the opportunity?

Slowly he reached over and surreptitiously took a strand of her hair between his thumb and index finger, feeling it's softness against his skin as he smiled, pleased that she still hasn't woken up. Then his eyes caught something and he carefully slid some of her hair aside like a curtain as he took in the dark red mark he made on her neck with satisfaction. He smirked as he wondered if Tohru had discovered his little mark yet. A part of him had been hoping that the Rat and the Cat would see it as a mark of possession that Tohru belonged to him now and there was nothing they could do about it.

He touched that mark gently, watching her unconsciously shiver. She still hasn't woken up. Smiling at that, Akito brazenly kissed her neck, wondering how far he'll have to go before she wakes up and realizes what he's doing to her. A small sound—like a whimper—escaped her lips and it sounded like music to his ears. They strained for more as he cupped her cheek in his hand and gingerly tilted it so that he could have easier access to her smooth neck.

Pressing his lips against her skin, his hand caressed her cheek ever so softly like the breezes that blew against a leaf.

Finding the feel of her tender skin irresistible, he buried his head in the crook of her neck fully breathing in her lavender scent like an aphrodisiac which he craved. His fingers barely touched her as they danced across her collarbone and breasts. The scent and feel of her pushing him over the edge, he soon himself over her as an insuppressible need was rising up in him.

His eyes narrowed angrily as he saw her suddenly begin to stir.

'_No_.' He growled; he was **not** about to let her go after all he has done so he swiftly seized her wrists just as her eyes opened halfway and a small frown was evident on her lips.

Tohru dazedly looked up as her vision gradually became less blurred. She could make out a frown on the face of someone that was above her with eyes that chilled her to the core. She snapped into reality as her face burned when she realized _who_ was halfway on top of her.

"Akito-san!" He could see that wild look in her frightened eyes. He had to smirk; this wasn't how he had pictured beauty to react after she has been awaken by her prince. Tohru squirmed, trying to wiggle herself free from his grasp. Her attempt failed. Without a word, he attacked her neck with his ravenous lips as he brutally kissed that sensitive spot, causing her to cringe at the sting.

"Akito-san, w-what are y-you doing? P-please s-stop!" Tohru tried to move her hands to push him away, but she soon discovered that he held them with a strength she never knew that someone as frail as Akito possessed. She gasped painfully as they tightened in response. Her eyes desperately searched through his for any trace of reason as to why he was doing this to her, but all they found were malice mixed in with mocking.

"Did you have a nice nap, Tohru-kun?" He asked conversationally as her pleas fell upon deaf ears. He sounded so different, Tohru noticed.

"I..." She winced as his nails dug into her skin. Tohru couldn't understand why he was so upset with her falling asleep. Was it that disrespectful to fall asleep in his presence? But, she fell asleep by him when he was bitten by a snake. Though technically he was asleep before her. She struggled again as a growl escaped him. Her thoughts were tripping over eachother. Why wasn't anyone coming to help her? Then she realized that they were in a car.

Her eyes widened. '_The driver!_'

Taking in as much air as she can, Tohru opened her mouth to scream, only to have her breath knocked out of her when a ticklish feeling exploded from her abdomen. Shutting her eyes, she bit back the urge to laugh as it would be awkward. "S-stop! Ak-Akito-san, p-please!" She pleaded; writhing as his fingers seemingly darted out of nowhere and stroked her weak spot again.

An ambiguous cry erupted pass her lips as she twisted. She snapped her eyes open again. '_What is he doing!?_'

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that he had a darkly conceited smirk that danced across his face. His obsidian orbs were clouded with something she couldn't name as her stomach lurched when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She shuddered. "Akito-san, s-stop—"

Akito ignored her as his unoccupied hand lightly pressed against her soft abdomen before they slyly wandered even lower as he leaned down to silence those delectable looking, quivering lips of hers—

"Akito-sama, we have arrived, sir." A male voice spoke up from the front.

Since there is a shady visor between the back seats and the front, Tohru couldn't see what the driver looked like. Nonetheless, she has never felt so thankful towards a stranger before. She cringed when she felt his nails digging into her wrist irately. Glancing up at him, she saw that he was glaring daggers at the barrier.

'_Wh-what's gotten into Akito-san? Wh-why did he behave so strangely when I woke up?_' Tohru thought confused not to mention even a tiny bit frustrated. Suddenly his grip vanished as she heard him growl before he quickly scooted over to his side of the seat, not even sparing a glance in her direction. She immediately sat up straight again in case he change his mind.

"Very well. Next time, give me a warning _before_ we actually reach the building!" He spat out venomously. Tohru could almost tell the similarity of toxin in his voice from when Hatori had stepped on the scene. She looked down not wanting to draw attention to herself and her face suddenly heated up when saw that her short uniform skirt had become bunched around her hips. In a flash she pulled them down her thighs as much as they would cover. Tears were welling up as she felt ashamed for letting him go so far.

"Y-yes sir."

In the blink of an eye, the Head turned to Tohru, who automatically tensed up. Akito scooted closer and watched amused when she shrank against the car door. He smirked as he wiped away the pools of tears around her eyes with a finger before licking them off. Tohru turned her head away but then she heard a 'click' and her seatbelt came off.

"We're at the building where you work at as a part time job, Tohru-kun." He informed her calmly. "Hatori told me that you work here after school to pay for your tuition fees, so I decided to pick up today..." He finally explained. He sounded oddly gentle now compared to how he had sounded earlier.

'_So that's why Akito-san picked me up..._' She thought as she avoided his piercing eyes.

"A-arigatou, Akito-san..." Tohru thanked before she shakily opened the car door to get out. She was just relieved that she would be able to get some time alone to think about what had happened. Carefully stepping out of the car, Tohru saw that there wasn't a lot of people on the streets. She wasn't surprised as it was late and almost everyone was at home.

However, she was surprised to see Akito stepping out of the car as well.

"A-Akito-san, i-it's alright! I-I can go in b-by myself!" She hastily assured, but he shrugged and replied coolly, "I want to see what kind of part time job you have at Momiji's father's building, Tohru-kun. Hatori didn't tell me _that_."

Tohru was about to answer him, but he quickly seized her wrist and lead her to the front of the building. "A-Akito-san, y-you really do not h-have to tr-trouble yourself to f-find out!" Tohru pleaded helplessly. "I-I can just t-tell you!"

"Trouble?" Here Akito smirked, stopping suddenly as he looked at her. "It's not any trouble at all, Tohru_-kun_." He said mockingly before continuing on his march, as Tohru struggled to keep up or he would be dragging her because his hand still hadn't relinquished their hold on her sore wrist.

When he reached the front of the building, he curtly opened the door for her which caused her to blush a little even though she was still wary of him after the incident in the car. He saw her blush and smirked. '_Tohru is never able to hate someone now matter how badly they treat her._' He thought to himself amused as he slowed down for her to catch up. He ignored her 'thanks' and looked around.

The room was lighted with a warm glow. It was pretty much empty save for a few people scattered about here and there. He can see that some were getting ready to leave. Looking for a clock, he located one on the counter that read 5 PM. Tohru in the meanwhile was examining the new renovations that were made since she last worked her. Neither of them realized that Akito still hadn't let go yet.

An elderly couple passed by and mistook the grip he had on her wrist for possession rather than anything else. The old woman smiled and chortled to her husband, "Oh look at them, Nobuo! Isn't young love simply grand?" Her husband smiled and nodded as he held her hand.

Akito could feel Tohru stiffen beside him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at their backs. His grip unconsciously tightened making Tohru yelp. Akito spared a glance at her and saw that her face was remarkably red at the old lady's comment, but she was hiding it by pretending to be interested in a brochure about travel.

Frowning, he snatched the pamphlet out of her hands before she could make a move to get it back and thwacked her neatly on top of her head, causing her to cringe. It wasn't hard, but it still hurt a bit. He smirked as he saw her clutched her head. "Eeh! G-gomenasai! I-I don't know w-why Akito-san did that b-but I apologize i-if I d-did s-something that offended h-him!" She bowed, whimpering as she rubbed her head. Tohru couldn't grasp when his courteousness changed into curtness.

"Damn straight you did something that offended me!" He snarled, adding salt to the wound. He surprised her as he sighed. "Why are you even reading that thing? Are you thinking about leaving Tokyo?" His grip tightened before he finally released it and turned his back to her coldly.

"N-no! I-I w-wasn't thinking about leaving T-Tokyo, Akito-san!" Tohru hastily blurted out flailing her arms like a duck as her face flushed scarlet. "I-I was—"

He scoffed but smirked inside, enjoying how guilty he made her feel. "I should have known. You weren't thinking about leaving Tokyo..." He said quietly.

Tohru sighed in relief until he added, "You were _planning_ it, weren't you? You were planning it so you wouldn't have to care for me anymore even though I'm so sick that death is right at my door, waiting to reap my miserable soul?" He said as a couple of people started giving them weird looks.

Tohru blanched as she struggled to put some coherent sentences together. She began sweating as gasps and whispers of "Oh my, how could she?" and "For shame!" surrounded the room.

Akito mentally patted himself on the back as he heard her stutter ridiculously. He had to smile; this was the most fun he has had outside the Honke.

Suddenly he felt his hand being taken and nearly fell off balance when tugging came at the other end. '_What the hell?_' He whipped around to look but was surprised at her strength as Tohru pulled him away from the small crowd that had gathered around them and through a small door.

As she closed the door behind them turning on the lights, Akito raised an eyebrow when he saw that this was a broom closet she had led him in. '_Did I make her snap?_' Was his first thought before he turned around and faced her.

Tohru's hands were on her knees as she crouched over, fighting to catch her breath. Her hair was probably a mess from all that hurry, she thought before straightening again. She had given up trying to speak back there; she was getting too nervous, and the more nervous she got, the harder it was to speak. So instead she acted by her mother's Yankee blood and acted upon the spur of the moment by taking him to a quieter setting. Unfortunately, it happened to be a very small closet.

"G-gomen—"

He cut her off. "Why the hell are we in a closet?" He asked annoyed. Not that he minded how close she is to him because of the limited space...

"U-uh...b-because i-it w-was g-getting too l-loud o-out there..?" Tohru answered but truthfully she couldn't understand why they're in a closet either.

He eyed her skeptically before an idea popped up in his mind. Grinning, he easily cornered her in her tired state thanks to the limited room. Tohru's eyes widened as she looked up at him worried. '_Oh no, he isn't going to do what he tried to do in the car again, is he?_' She thought, panic choking her as she flattened herself against the wall. He only moved closer to her.

"Ak-Akito-san, w-what are y-you doing?" Tohru gulped as she felt her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. She blushed as she could feel his heat as he pressed against her. Tohru tried her best to block out the immoral moment with minimum success.

He smirked mischievously at her in response, his eyes glinting in the dim glow the light above offered. Leaning his forehead against hers, he said mirthfully, "What does Tohru-kun think I am doing?" He answered her question with a question of his own.

He smiled as she was boxed in with his arms effectively trapping her. '_I'll make her regret cutting my fun out there short..._' Akito vowed but he was beginning to find that this was much more entertaining than making Tohru feel guilty.

Tohru sucked in a sharp breath when the lights suddenly turned off. '_Oh dear, what's going on? Did the lights burn out that f-fast?_' She instinctively looked up (not that it would have done her any good) but squeaked and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand slide under her pitifully short skirt and playfully cup her bottom.

"A-A-Akito-san!?" Tohru gasped that he was touching her so inappropriately. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead as she tried to put distance between them, but sadly that meant that she was pushing against his hand. All he said in response was "Sssh...relax…" as she felt his finger pressed against her lips telling her to be quiet. Tohru's anxiety grew as her heart thumped wildly; she couldn't see his expression nonetheless him.

When she felt him kiss that weakened area on her neck, she bit her lip; preventing sounds that she never wanted to escape go pass her lips. Tohru could feel a smirk pressing against her neck as she reluctantly gave a shudder. Her body visibly slackened against his firm hold.

Her arms felt as though they were made of rubber...as if her bones had suddenly disappeared, along with her will to object. Her mind felt drugged as she listened to him croon to her softly as if singing a sleepy lullaby. She barely even noticed it when he fully pressed her against him, her form fitting every contour of his body perfectly...

She blinked as that strange emotion of excitement slowly surfaced while her mind was screaming at her to do something, _anything_ before it's too late. '_Wh-what am I doing? I have to get away_!'

Pushing against him with her arms, she quickly shoved him away as he was caught off-guard. A growl came forth from his lips as they were torn from making sweet contact with her neck. Akito glared at her retreating form and tried to make a grab at her arm but apparently she was more used to being inside this closet than he was as she niftily dodged despite the space.

"U-um, I'm s-sorry! B-b-but I'm going to be l-late!" She cried as she sidled past him and headed for the door. Even though it was as dark as can be in here she was used to this closet because she frequently used it. Quickly turning the knob, Tohru suppressed a squeak when she felt something tugging at her skirt trying to pull her back in. Luckily she managed to open the door, the sudden light blinding the monster that nearly devoured her in the darkness.

"G-gomenasai, Akito-san! Gomenasai!" She cried bowing to him as she swallowed a lump in her throat at the close call. Avoiding his blazing eyes, she grabbed a broom and ran out. As she headed upstairs, Tohru felt her heart nearly jumping out of her chest from how close she had been on the edge of no-return.

---

'_How dare she...how __**dare**__ she!_' He narrowed his eyes as he clutched the railing on the stairs so hard until his knuckles whitened. He felt numb to the pain that coursed up his wrist when he retracted his hand however, as it was incomparable to the pain that stung in his chest.

It had probably been only a few minutes, but he had gotten fed up with being in that damned closet after she ran from him like he was the plague. Did she honestly expect him to just wait there like some dog? As he continued ascending to the top of the stairs, Akito reached a door that was open ajar.

He was still angry that she had so insensitively shoved him away after he had done all he can to make her relax under his hold. But her damn 'Honda-ness' just had to get in the way at the very last second and ruin everything. He had her exactly where he wanted her, but she managed to fly away from his hold like a bird. '_Well_,' he thought snidely, '_I'll just simply have to clip her wings off...'_

Or better yet, let her enjoy her little freedom for now. After all, it would be very boring if she simply gave up and let her have him. He liked a challenge; and that is what Tohru presented. He'll just have to figure out which chess pieces he should move. Feeling his irritation dwindle down, his fingers grasped the door's edge and he opened it farther as a small creak sounded from the old wood.

He was a bit surprised to see Tohru kneeling by the floor-to-ceiling window, wiping it's glass so clean that she could see her own reflection. No—scratch that—he was _very_ surprised to see her doing that, especially when she started humming like she enjoyed doing such menial labor!

Akito couldn't help but stare; the whole hallway looked tidy and sparkly. He couldn't believe it, Tohru worked here as a custodian?

He would've had the maids clean up any mess at the Honke the instant it was made. It is grudging, but that is what maids are for. But here, Tohru was wiping the windows like it was her dream job. He unintentionally cringed; he could never imagine himself getting down on his knees and wiping the filthy floor, or taking a sponge and washing the windows then drying it off. He checked for a clock and found on opposite of him on the wall. It read 7 PM. '_Damn you Hatori, you didn't tell me when her shift ended!_' He cursed at the Dragon as he looked around.

Tohru had been thinking over and over about what had happened in that closet between her and Akito. She sighed not for the first time that night; she has never felt so confused in regards to how and what she thought of the Sohma head. Her mind just couldn't comprehend his actions.

One minute he seemed genuinely nice by picking her up from school, but then the next she noticed that he had a sudden change of behavior. '_Is it because I made him mad somehow?_' She wondered forlornly as she dried the sponge and dropped it into the empty bucket before standing up and smoothing out her school uniform. Unfortunately since she had been late for her work, the last custodian outfit was taken so she had to work in her same clothes.

Akito watched her bemusedly as he leaned against the door frame. '_She seems to be a lot more into this kind of labor than the maids._' He mused as he watched her smooth out her hair before bending down to pick up the bucket.

He nearly choked.

That image of her lying on the floor in that provocative pose last night surfaced in his unwilling mind. He tried to tear his eyes away, repeating to himself that this is immoral and wrong, but a growing part of him disagreed to his righteous judgment. '_It's all her damn skirt's fault!_' He grounded into his brain as his nails clutched the door hard enough to carve a mark.

He could feel that dark, warm sensation growing in him again, after he had managed to rid himself of it. The way that navy blue pleated skirt seemed to enhance her curves as they draped innocently about her milky thighs. '_Damn, is her principle a pervert of something? That is unacceptable attire for a girl! It doesn't belong in school!_' He seethed as his fingers twitched.

Unaware of the fact that she was being closely observed, Tohru picked up the bucket and stood, her blue skirt draping over what Akito didn't want to see and yet strangely liked. He felt a little calmed, but to be honest a stronger part of him strangely craved for more... '_Aargh! It's those damn pills! They're making me abnormal_!' He clutched at his head as he felt his nails dig into his scalp.

There was a shuffle of feet and a sudden gasp. "Oh! Akito-san! Are you feeling alright? Do you...have a fever?"

Her voice rang through his thoughts like a chime as he slowly lifted his head and saw through his bangs her approaching figure. He sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Tohru watched his concerned for a second before her face relaxed and smiled. "Oh, okay! I'm finished here so...um, if you'd like we can head back..." She said softly. '_Akito-san looks very tired...even though he says he is fine._' She thought as she watched him.

Akito nodded before turning around and walking down the steps as Tohru quietly followed. She looked at the stairs below her and her eyes felt droopy as her shoulders hunched slightly. She felt pretty tired herself; she will have to finish her homework as soon as they get to the Honke. Usually she would have had it done and completed as soon as she arrived here for her job, but Akito...

'_So...she is a custodian here..._' His eyes narrowed. He still can't see how Tohru finds the job enjoyable; he may be cruel, but Akito doesn't think someone as humble as Tohru should spend hours doing such tedious chores. '_Her body will eventually fall apart under all that pressure..._' He thought as he neared the bottom. His ears caught a barely audible yawn coming from behind. '_If she is so tired, then she shouldn't have worked so hard..._' He sighed as he did a hind-glance.

Tohru's eyes looked dazed as she appeared to be having an inner struggle with herself about if she could even make it to the car. She is also staggering slightly as she walked down the steps, her body waving from left to right. Her hands were gripping onto the railing as she would probably collapse any second if she let go.

'_God, this girl's going to fall asleep on the stairs_!' Akito realized with alarm as his eyes widened slightly. He whipped around in the blink of eye and smoothly caught her just as she was about to fall forward and land flat on her face. Clenching his teeth at how heavy she seemed, he cursed his weak body for its frailness and low weight. Half carrying her and half dragging her along, he was thankful that no one was present in the main hall as he brought her to the front doors. God, why the hell did he have to have such a sickly body?

Spotting the black Sohma car parked outside, he motioned for the chauffer, Mamoru, to come and help him. Mamoru looked like Hatsuharu and a little bit like Kureno blended into one; his hair was flat like the Ex-Rooster's, yet his eyes were similar to the Ox's. He was Akito's chauffer when Hatori was too busy to drive him. Coming over to the Head, he easily took the girl in his arms and opened the car door before setting her on the seat in a reclining position so that she could sleep.

Akito climbed in and sat on the seat beside her and buckled her up while Mamoru dutifully went back to the driver's seat and started up the car. It had begun to rain, so he turned on the wipers as he reversed the car out of the parking space and drove down the road.

Akito stared at Tohru's sleeping form and felt that familiar feeling growing again. He quickly turned away before he could help himself; no, he wasn't going to do this again. He could see that she desperately needed to rest after her work. The last time he did it was because she only fell asleep because of boredom and that offended him because he didn't tell her that she could fall asleep, not to mention be bored of him!

Massaging his temples, he looked at the rain falling outside. As they pelted against the window, they made an odd 'pat-pat-pat' noise which he found oddly calming. He has never been out this late before outside of the Honke. There were neon signs outside that advertised various night-clubs and openings. He leaned his head against the window, feeling the coolness seep into his fevered head. It felt so good that he closed his eyes.

"Akito-san..."

His eyes snapped open at the soft murmur of his name. Looking in the direction of Tohru, he scooted closer to hear her better. His eyes softened when he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed lightly. For the first time, he felt genuinely _concerned_—it had seemed like a foreign word to him before. Is this what it feels like? Is this was Hatori felt for that woman? Cautiously he lifted a hand and brushed apart the strands of hair on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Akito-san, ar-ari—"

"Don't talk, Tohru-kun..." He spoke as he silenced her with a finger to her lips. She blinked once or twice before starting to try to sit up. He sighed and let her do so, re-adjusting her seat.

"Don't waste your energy trying to talk." He muttered as he looked at her. Tohru looked down and nodded weakly, her face beginning to grow pink. She must have been so much trouble to carry to the car! She thought uncomfortably as she looked outside at the passing trees. She can see the setting sun now pass the rain drops on the window. '_Was it just raining_?' Tohru wondered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" He voice sounded unusually gentle, she noticed. Since she wasn't allowed to speak, Tohru nodded her head, watching the tiny raindrops collect as they connect eachother. She loved watching the rain collecting after a downpour; it was strangely soothing and it seemed like something out of a fantasy.

"Eh!" Tohru squeaked and reflexively arched her back when she felt two hands warmly press against her shoulder blade. She immediately tensed and her senses were on alert as she attempted to move away.

"Don't be so tense, Tohru-kun...just relax." Akito purred as he rubbed his hands in a circular motion he found soothing when Hatori had administered it when he had cramps. Despite inner her objections, Tohru can feel her stiff shoulders gradually relaxing under his hands. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. It felt like he has been doing this for years. She suddenly blushed copiously when her minded reminded her who was massaging her back. '_Eeh!_ _What if I'm making Akito-san tired? I don't think he has a chance to rest yet!_' Tohru worriedly turned her head to look at him.

He caught her gaze when he looked up and smirked, to which she hastily turned away and her face reddened. As her energy returned so did her logic and modesty and she started to scoot away. "Ano, a-arigatou, Akito-san..." She spoke, trying to hide a tremor in her voice. She felt his hands leave as he sighed.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Hai..." Tohru was struck down with confusion. This was a completely different side of Akito she has never seen before, let alone thought existed. Even though it didn't suit him, Tohru found that she liked this side of him more, and that it seemed like he meant it when he asked her.

The car drove past the front gates and headed for the front of the Honke. Akito straightened up when he saw that they were about to get off. He tapped her hand to get her attention before motioning to the front door. Tohru nodded and he opened the door wordlessly as a gust of wind blew in. Tohru scooted over to the door and took his outstretched hand blushing as she uttered a thanks.

Since there was still some yards to walk before they reach the front entrance, Tohru shivered slightly in the chilly night air. Akito saw this and he casually draped her in a jacket that he was about to wear himself before he saw her shudder. Tohru stuttered as her face heated up. "B-but then Akito-san m-might catch a cold!" She cried as she tried to take off the jacket but he held his hands over her shoulders firmly.

"I feel fine." He said offhandedly as they walked. He noticed her worried face and smirked even though the night concealed it from her eyes. "Besides, you should worry more about yourself, Tohru-kun..." He added watching her huddle the jacket closer to her. His own sweater was more than it appeared; it was specifically woven to help him beat the cold. So when a wind blew at him he only felt it in his face.

He opened the door for her when they got to the front porch earning another thank-you from the girl. Was she that polite? He sighed as the smell of food hit him. Even though he hated the maids' cooking it now smelled like heaven to him for his famished hunger that had been miraculously forgotten. Tohru took off the jacket and handed it to him gratefully. She was baffled when he didn't make a move to take it.

"What should I do with the jacket?" She asked him.

"Keep it."

"Huh?"

He scoffed. "You heard me. I'm not keeping it now that you've touched it."

Tohru blinked. Unlike the other times when he made sarcastic remarks and seemed careless about the things he said, this time it didn't have the cutting edge to it. '_Is...Akito-san telling to keep it so that I would have a jacket to wear during cold times_?' She wondered as a belated blush rose to her cheeks.

"I believe dinner is about served in the kitchen..." He said.

"Oh, gomenasai Akito-san! I know th-that I usually have dinner in your company, de-demo, I-I have to d-do my homework first!" She suddenly remembered.

"Your homework is not going anywhere if you leave it be for a while to have dinner with me Tohru-kun." He said flatly.

"B-but, I w-won't be able to eat dinner i-in peace because I-I'll w-worry!" Tohru pouted.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her, about to make a sarcastic remark only because his hunger is eating up his patience with the girl. But he saw her sulky expression and felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on him. Akito sighed; he just wanted to eat some food right now.

"Very well then, more for me." He said briskly as he headed down the hall while she stared at his back in disbelief and a small sense of admiration before shaking her head and heading down the opposite hall, her smile illuminating through the darkness.

---

Tohru set down her Hello Kitty pencil and yawned as she glanced at her clock. It was 9 PM. She had completed most of her homework, but due to her worry for Kyo she just wasn't able to focus on what the teacher was saying during the latter half of class, so the only parts that weren't finished were the harder problems.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily she could feel her mind getting hazy like she had on the stairs. Through her half-lidded eyes, she closely examined the exercise in the textbook. It was difficult enough to comprehend even if she knew what to do, but with no information, Tohru was hopelessly lost. '_Hmm...maybe if I switch these two numbers here and apply the formula to get the value of 'x' and then..._' Tohru sighed as she lay back in her chair. '_No, that wouldn't be right...it has to be of equal value to..._'

Letting out a small puppy-like whimper of frustration, Tohru crossed her arms on the table and laid her head in them. If only Yuki was here to give her a hint on how to do this, then she would at least have a better picture. '_But Yuki-san's far away now..._' Tohru thought as she absentmindedly doodled a Rat on her notebook paper and shaded it with her pencil grey. She felt hungry right now, but she just didn't have the appetite to eat anything. Not without at least a hint to how to do these problems.

Her eyes felt droopy she closed them, wondering if maybe she could ask Uo or Hana for help tomorrow. '_But that isn't a good idea...I need to learn by myself_.' Taking a deep breath and wrapping her arms tighter as a pillow she snuggled in and drifted off to sleep...

---

_Tick...tock...tick...tock..._

_Shuffling...shuffling...shuffling..._

_She can hear someone approaching..._

_A creak like someone was bending over slightly... _

"_My, my, what's this?" _

_It sounded like whomever just said that was smiling..._

_She wanted to ask who he is, but it was like she lost her voice... _

"_Asleep, my dear Tohru-kun?" A hint of amusement in his tone..._

_He sounds so familiar... She heard pages being flipped. _

"_I see that mathematics is not your strongest point..." A chuckle. _

_She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like she had no eyes at all..._

"_Are you hungry, Tohru-kun?" Something cold brushed ever so-gently against her forehead..._

_A slight pressure on her head...like someone was nudging against it... "Why aren't you wearing your hair comb?"_

_She wanted to move, but she felt like her arms were stuck..._

"_Are you having a sweet dream, Tohru-kun?" She could something nudging into her neck as her nose caught a trace of lilies..._

_His name was just at the tip of her tongue...A...Aki— _

"_Are you dreaming of me..?" _

All she could do is think...

'_Yes_.'

---

'_Wh-where is that delicious smell coming from..?_'

Tohru slowly opened her eyes as they fluttered for a few seconds before her vision sharpened. She yawned and then her nose caught the scent again. She looked to her right and she gasped when her eyes were met with a tray of delicious looking food. There were also red sliced strawberries, much to her delight. She took one and placed it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the sweet mixed in with sour. '_But who could have..?_'

Tohru looked at her homework and discovered that one of the difficult problems had been completed. She made a sound of surprise and picked up her notebook. '_I-I must be dreaming!_' She vigilantly shook her head. Nope, the answer was still there. She noticed a smudge from where she had drawn the little grey Rat, which was proof that this was not a dream. '_I-I don't believe I did this b-before I f-fell asleep, d-did I_?' She scratched her head, confused.

Then her eyes caught a slip of paper that was neatly folded and tucked inside her closed textbook. Flipping over the hard cover, she turned to the page where the small paper bookmarked. It was the page where she had to answer the exercises. '_A paper? It looks like there is something written in it..._'

Her hunger forgotten for a moment, Tohru unfolded the note and read the message inside. It wasn't exactly a message, per se, but rather a detailed explanation on how to do the problems she was having trouble with. Her brows furrowed as she tried to place where she had last seen such precise handwriting before...

Never.

'_But then, who wrote this?_' Tohru wondered. She noticed that each of the letters were written neatly and the curves were painstakingly beautiful. '_It was almost like this was a written decree from a King..._' She observed before it finally dawned on her like lightning about who had brought her this tray of scrumptious food, who had solved the first problem for her and who had written this detailed explanation on how to do the latter part of her homework.

Akito.

She had a small idea that it might have been Hatori, but she's been in his office before so she has looked at his handwriting on clinic files. They were more carefree and hurriedly scribbled, whereas Akito's seemed like he had been taught calligraphy all his life. He probably has, Tohru thought as a blush started to bloom on her cheeks. '_Oh, Akito-san..._ _He must have been quite a prodigy when he was a child..._' Tohru smiled, feeling enlightened to learn yet another hidden talent that he possessed.

Tohru picked up her pencil and started to do the problems, repeating the directions from his note in her head as she did them while pausing here and there to take a small strawberry slice in her mouth. After she finished her homework, Tohru focused her full attention on eating her dinner. She thought she may have never tasted anything so good. '_Mom always said that almost everything tastes good when you're hungry._' She chuckled as she set down her chopsticks.

Sighing in content from a full stomach, Tohru got up and walked over to her closet. Opening the drawers, she took out a pair of undergarments and a white silk nightgown with a see through veil-like outer layer and a solid satin inner layer. It was decorated with pastel red hearts and strawberries. She giggled as she remembered how she received this from Hana-chan for Christmas. Saki had mentioned that she had cast a protective charm on it so that no "evils" shall ever enter her dream when she is sleeping in it. And so far, it actually seemed to work. But regardless, Tohru just adored the polka-dotted strawberries and hearts.

Closing the drawer, Tohru took a fresh bath towel with her as she walked to her bed. She wanted to make this a one-way trip, so she folded her clothes into the towel, wrapping it around them like a bag. Then after making sure that the untie-able knot was secure, the brunette walked over to her desk and took the lunch tray. Balancing it without too much difficulty from practice of having to bring meals to Akito on the days he felt sick, Tohru walked back to her bed and took the towel 'bag' with her unoccupied hand.

She opened the shoji door by placing a foot in between the small space left ajar by the frame and door. Walking down the hall Tohru made a turn for the kitchens first. After returning the tray and saying thanks, she walked farther down and headed for the bathhouse.

---

A small half-moon curve... Another curve diagonal to the crescent curve... And finally a straight line going down the two curves...

The God of the Zodiac set down his tool which he used to bring his masterpiece to life and sighed as he inclined against the wall. It's a pity that the illustration of his angel has been created on a less than ideal surface. Due to the unfortunate fact that his drawing pad has been filled up, he had no choice but to unleash his creativity on the back of his prescription for a painkiller. '_It's a shame to draw such a lovely sketch on ordinary paper..._' He thought regrettably as he longingly stroked at the picture, almost as if he could touch her smooth skin underneath his fingertips before putting it under his pillow.

He had been disappointed that his little angel wasn't able to join him for dinner so he had decided to bring dinner to her. But when he had gotten inside her room he found her asleep, her breath was light and relaxed as her eyelids fluttered slightly like she was having a dream. Bored because he had to let his angel rest before he could play with her again, he entertained himself with a one-sided conversation before his curiosity got the better of him and he took a peek at her homework assignment. The materials the lesson covered had seemed a bit fuzzy to his memory at first, but with a few examples shown he remembered how to do those problems that exhausted poor little Tohru-kun.

But it wasn't like her to not know how to do those problems. They were quite easy in his opinion.

He glanced out the window.

The sky had stopped sending down droplets of rain, and a clear half-moon can be seen past the dark clouds that were outlined by a hauntingly beautiful shade of grayish purple against the navy blue sky speckled with billions of stars. He fondly remembers a conversation he had with his father on that warm, summer night...

"_Look, Akito! Look how bright the stars are! Can you see them?"_

"_Daddy, how many are there? I-I lost track at fifty-seven..."_

"_Oh, there are an infinite amount of stars out there in space, Akito."_

"_I want one! I want a star so I can put it into a box!"_

"_Wouldn't the star feel lonely if it's in a box?"_

"_It won't be lonely! I can sit in my room and whisper to it!"_

_His father chuckled heartily at him as he proudly patted his son on the head. "Well, we can't catch you stars..." He said slowly as he watched his son's dark hair cover his face as the boy looked to the ground sadly. "But, you know what we can catch?"_

_Akito looked up at his father, unbridled hope shining his eyes. "What?"_

"_Hotaru."_

"Fireflies..." He uttered to himself. There were no fireflies whatsoever from where he could see. Not that he had actually expected to see any tonight. He couldn't remember the last time he has actually seen a firefly from his porch. In a way it kind of made him feel sad. This was the kind of sadness he felt when nobody else was near. The fireflies haven't appeared since the day Akira passed away. Nobody seemed to notice it. He wondered at times if it was only him who can't see them.

He missed Akira so much. The only person on Earth who loved him was his sickly father. His mother was a cold and cruel woman; she never held him once when he was a child. From his farthest memories back, he remembers how his mother Ren was always lurking around the most unlikely places at the Honke, thinking up new schemes to get Akira to pay more attention to her instead of his own son!

Akito drew his kimono closer to himself; how he loathed that snake-like woman.

A cool breeze blew in from the open window, ruffling his dark midnight locks. He caught the sound of footsteps stopping before his door.

_Knock! Knock! _

"The door is open...Hatori." The God mentally recollected himself as he heard the door slide open very slowly. He must keep up the image if he were to avoid more annoy questions the Dragon will try to analyze him with. Plus he didn't want any of his Jyuunishis to see him as a weak person, which could be fatal mistake.

Glancing down at his left arm, he carefully slid the sleeve up to his elbow. He supposed the Dragon came in to change his bandages, seeing as the girl was probably too tired and he didn't feel like forcing her to do anything right now. His bandages were tinted with dried blood, but at least his bleeding stopped. Due to his poor health, it took longer for his blood to clot than most people. Akito looked at the roll of fresh bandages beside him bored as he waited.

'_What is taking that damn Dragon so long?_' Akito growled as irritation pricked at his spine. He slowly turned around to look, his fingernails stiff and ready to punish the Dragon for his swagger.

It wasn't his dutiful Dragon at all.

Nor was it his mechanical Ex-Rooster.

He couldn't hide his surprise.

It the girl.

'_What is she doing still up? She ought to be in bed by now!_' He thought aggravated as he watched her cautiously take a step into the room, suppressing a shudder at the sudden change of atmosphere before she bowed and kneeled a few feet away.

"What is it?" He demanded in a sharp tone that he knew was false. He just wanted to be alone.

Tohru jumped a little at the sudden harshness of his voice, but firmly stood her ground. She saw that he looked tired and irritable; she'd have to make this simple and fast. Looking down at the tatami floor, Tohru fumbled with the hem of her night attire nervously. She swallowed.

"Ano, arigatou, Akito-san..." Her voice was barely higher above the fluttering wind that blew through the trees outside.

He shifted so that he fully faced her from where he sat on the futon. His eyes widened slightly at the nightgown she wore, but he managed to pay little mind to it despite how much it made her look more innocent and ravishing than she already is. He looked at her nonchalantly through the moonlight. "Why are you thanking me?"

She kept her head down as she adjusted her collar a bit. "I-I just w-wanted to thank Akito-san for his help..." She replied softly.

'_Help? What does she mean by help_? _Oh...that_.' His eyes narrowed warily at her.

"As much as I had wanted it to be punishment for not joining me for dinner, I realized that you need some nutrition in you. Otherwise, you could end up like me." He held up his wrist at her to prove his point, but he was disappointed that she didn't smile.

Instead, she looked horrified.

Akito frowned deeply. Couldn't she tell that he was trying to lighten up this dark, depressing atmosphere just for her? Geeze, the least thing she could was smile! '_God, the ungratefulness of this girl..._' He thought bitterly.

"Akito-san!" Tohru cried as she covered her gaping mouth. '_Oh please no! Akito-san didn't get another snake bite, did he_?' Without a second thought as to what the possible consequences could be for what she is about to do, Tohru bravely got up and she dashed over to him, kneeling by his bedside and taking his injured left arm in her hands.

To say that Akito was shocked would be the understatement of the year—he was furious not to mention quite taken aback. How dare she make a sudden move without his permission! He gritted his teeth as he tried to yank his hand away, but her grip was firm yet surprisingly gentle simultaneously. He growled threateningly, but it was as if Tohru had suddenly switched another person completely.

With her mother's Yankee blood pumping in her veins, Tohru quickly started to unbind the bandages with detailed precision. There never a second where she paused to think about what she is doing or what may happen because of it. All the girl knew was that there was an injured and ailing man before her and her instincts are instructing her on what to do.

Finally the used bandages were off, revealing horrific jagged lines across his skin. Tohru gasped, but she swiftly grabbed the new bandage roll and wrapped it around his wrist like she had been doing this for years. Finally as it almost seemed like everything was being fast-forwarded through his eyes, Akito saw her slow down upon the last strip and neatly tie a secure knot.

As Tohru slowed to catch her breath, the realization of what she has done seeped into her brain. She gulped as she kept her head down, as if looking at him would burn her eyes. A sense of dread is eating up her insides. '_W-why did I just do that_?' She wondered incredulously. '_He was hurt_.' She reasoned.

"Hmm... You wound it better than that Dragon." She heard him saw as she warily took a peek and saw that he was examining the bandaged wrist thoughtfully.

Feeling a little more courageous since she detected no hint of bitterness in his tone, she asked, "Ano, i-if I may ask, h-how did you get injured, Akito-san?" She looked at him.

"I had an accident." Was all he said in reply. He scooted a little bit and patted the space next to him. Tohru blinked before a blush rose to her cheeks as she hesitantly complied and sat down on the futon.

What he did next surprised her more than anything else.

Holding his steady almost hypnotic gaze to her eyes, he leaned closer slightly causing her to bend. '_Oh dear, he's not...he's not—_' Tohru felt an anxiety growing as she quickly closed her eyes and tried to turn away, her face red.

But two warm hands caught her face and cupped them tenderly. Tohru's eyes widened at both the unexpected gesture and the indescribable expression on his face. His ebony hair that shielded over his eyes seemed to almost glow in the moonlight as he leaned in closer...

Tohru realized what he is going to do and she cringed even though she felt his thumb stroking her cheek reassuringly. '_No! Oh mom, I-I can't_—'

She was relieved when all his lips touched was her forehead.

But that was short lived as he gave her a predatory look...

Tohru gasped when he suddenly pulled her down on the bed with him. She nearly squeaked in protest before modestly scrambling to get off. Unfortunately, he had slyly managed to snake two arms around her waist keeping her close to him like how a kid would to his teddy bear. Without a word, he adopted a spooning position much to Tohru's embarrassment. '_He won't do anything..._' A voice in the back of her head spoke up. '_He's too tired_.' It added wryly.

She realized sleepily that she's never heard this voice before...or maybe she has? She doesn't feel like thinking about that now.

Despite her feeling awkward and nervous, her body was exhausted from the day's activities. Sleep tugged at her and she was too tired to resist it. Closing her eyes, she unconsciously snuggled against him as she felt him cover them with warm blankets that smelled of lilies. The last thing she felt was his rhythmic breathing against her back before her mind finally let loose of any hold she had on sleeping.

Up on the windowsill, someone was watching them.

It was a firefly.

---

A gentle summer breeze blew in from the open window as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times as she realized where she is and whose bed she was in. Her eyes widened immediately and she rolled over to face her captor. But any fear, panic or anxiety she may have felt in her heart melted like butter in a hot summer sun as she gazed at his sleeping face.

He looked so harmless, she thought to herself. The blanket was covering only his torso whereas it reached to her shoulders. She hastily pulled up one of her nightgown straps as it had slid down a little earlier. When he is sleeping, his face showed no suggestion that he is the God of the 12 Jyuunishis, nor did it hint that he was the Sohma Lord. All it showed is the face of a young man who was tired and simply wanted to sleep.

Before she could stop herself, she had lifted a hand and softly brushed aside his bangs that were obstructing his face. She held her breath when he began to stir, but all he did was get into a more comfortable position, which was closer to where she was. She smiled as she watched him sleep for a few more minutes before she realized that she needed to go back to her own bed. It had been wrong to sleep in the bed of a man she wasn't married to, but her sleep had clouded over her logic.

Slowly easing herself away towards the end of her side, she rolled over again and quietly slid out of bed. Hugging her nightgown closer to herself, she smoothed the blanket neatly before she walked over to his side, her footsteps so soft that one could've mistaken it for the scurrying of a church mouse.

Bending over slightly, not wanting to disturb his sleep, she smiled again as he unconsciously snuggled into his pillow. She felt the same tenderness for this man when he is asleep like she felt for Yuki and Kyo. Somehow, it seemed that when one is asleep, it doesn't matter what status they have, or how they treat others. It's just a human thing to do that proves that everyone is equivalent to eachother.

She noticed that his side of the blanket seemed to have slipped as it only covered only his upper body. '_He'll catch a cold..._'

Moving her hand over to gently pull the blanket up to his neck, her hand brushed against his cheek when she pulled away.

Smiling at how calm he looked, she silently walked over to the door and slid it open just enough to slip through. As she walked down the dim hallway towards her own room, Tohru found herself wishing that she could have woken up to the beautiful scent of lilies in the morning.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to **smcandy** for beta-reading! (And being patient with this chapter's completion) Also, if you haven't noticed yet, there is a Y group titled The-God-and-the-Orphan, and it's for all fans of the AkiRu pairing. I'm a member there myself. 

Anyways...Bad Akki! Bad boy! You need to learn how to keep your paws off of Tohru, and _not_ try to take advantage of her when she is asleep/dazed! Bad! Bad! (waves iron rod at him)

Akito: (easily snaps the rod in half) Oh, shut up, you miserable cow.

(+o+;)

-AmEva

**PS**—Hey, have you ever noticed how my initials rhyme with amoeba? Go figure. :D


	12. Chapter 11: Part 1 A Cry in the Night

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Thanks for all the remarkable reviews! Also, there is some mild AkiRu fluff in here...I love fluff...keeps me warm and my sanity intact.

Disclaimer: I do not own FB.

**Chapter Warning**: There will be an adult scene in this chapter, and I know that although I still changed the rating to **M**, I do not know how young you readers are, so if you feel uncomfortable about adult situations then skip the warning line that I will put before the dirty deed begins.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven (Part One)**: **A Cry in the Night **

She giggled when she saw her reflection on the clear window as the sceneries passed by. The sky is still bright despite the fact that she just finished classes for the week.

It is a mildly sunny Friday afternoon and as she is being driven to her work, Tohru could feel an inner joy in her heart as she anticipated the coming of weekend. Her worry for Kyo was gone for she had managed to work up her courage to ask Kyo if something was wrong before when he had suddenly ran out of school.

Tohru had discovered the orange Cat in an empty classroom and she had asked him if he felt alright. Kyo looked a bit flushed for some reason and he didn't make eye contact. However he sighed and said that he wasn't feeling well that day, it was probably a minor headache, he had explained. Tohru seemed less worried after she had heard that and suggested some ways to treat a headache if he has another one, to which the Cat half-hearted nodded and walked off when the bell rang.

'_The sun doesn't look like it will set for a couple of more hours. Maybe I can get some grocery shopping done after I finish working_!' Tohru lay back against the seat as she watched the people walking on the streets going about their business.

She saw a woman carrying a bag of groceries while walking down the curb holding hands with her daughter of about of five and was reminded of the gentle days that were her early childhood when her mother used to do the same with her. '_I remember when mother used to take me to the park to play after we've shopped..._' She memorized fondly.

"Tohru-kun?" A hot breath tickled her ear.

"Eeh!" Tohru jolted as if she was poked with a mini taser-gun. As she trembled, she heard dark chuckles near her that sounded very close. Her mind snapped out its trance when she heard the voice of Akito speaking to her.

"We're almost there..." He said, smirking at catching her off-guard.

"Oh! Th-that's wonderful! Thanks for r-reminding me, Akito-san!" Tohru laughed nervously as her face flushed from embarrassment.

'_Her body is here but she must have been somewhere else..._' Akito thought wryly as he watched her. He wondered what she could have been thinking about. '_It had better not be about that damn Cat or Rat._' He narrowed his eyes. '_Of all the members of the Zodiac who deserve to be on her mind, it should be me! I'm the least cared for out of all of those animals!_' His sharp nails dug into the seat.

'_Or maybe...she is thinking about something else completely?_' He stared at her again. His eyes traced her every bountiful curve down to her legs and every lock of hair that fell across her shoulders in waves of brown. Tohru seems to be lost in her thoughts again. '_What does a girl like Tohru Honda think about_?' He pondered over this question plenty of times before.

Indeed, she has no interest in make-up or boys or any of the other topics he knows most females think about often from the Dog's novels. Yes, he has been reading them from time to time. Hatori can't be with him all the time and the girl is at that damn school, so what is he suppose to do to keep himself occupied? Besides, he's grown tired of the robotic Kureno.

Watching that small smile on her face, he feels oddly at peace while beside her. '_Is she thinking about the dance at her school_?' He remembers overhearing a conversation between the Dragon and Tohru two days before. He had been walking down the hall towards Hatori's office when he caught the girl talking to the doctor about what's happening at school. Naturally he grew curious because school is where Kyo and Yuki are, and he hasn't heard about the Cat and the Rat for a while.

But she had only mentioned their well-being much to his disappointment. Aside from that, he found the rest of their conversation to be fruitless, save for the very last topic that Tohru spoke about...

_-Flashback-_

"A Prom held by the Student Council? That sounds fun. Ayame never conducted a Prom when I was in school...not that I would have been able to attend." Hatori said while organizing some papers and stapling them together before handing them over to Tohru, who was filing them in correct envelops. She had decided to stop by Hatori's office and when she saw the enormous load of papers, she wanted to help the Dragon, who seemed quite busy enough already.

"Well, maybe Ayame-san thought about it, but then decided that it may not be a good idea because of the curse..?" Tohru suggested. They were about half-way done now. '_It's surprising what you can accomplish when you help someone_!' She smiled as she sealed the envelop closed and placed it on top of the desk. "I mean, the Prom is a social event, and there could be a lot of people attending..."

"Yes, that is true. The Prom mostly consists of dancing, doesn't it?" Hatori asked as he glanced at the girl. Tohru nodded as her face turned pink. "Y-yes, it does...but I'm not a very good dancer. I-I don't remember the last time I danced!" Tohru laughed.

Hatori smiled a small smile before speaking again. "I'm sure you've improved if you've danced before and it wasn't to your liking." He consoled. Then he handed her another small packet. "Are you going to attend it?"

"Um, oh y-yes! Yes I am!" Tohru said cheerfully. "I'm going with my best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan since we've decided before that we would all graduate together, so we should go to the Prom together too as friends!"

"Oh? You're not going with a boy?" Hatori couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind. He mentally slapped himself when he saw her startled expression.

Tohru visibly blanched. "Eh!? O-oh, I-I don't know i-if, I m-mean I p-promised Uo-chan and Hana-chan that I-I'd—"

Hatori sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Tohru-san. I can see how a question like that can be imprudent and insensitive. Please forgive me for asking..." He apologized as he looked away.

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay! It's not a big deal that you asked!" Tohru quickly assured the Dragon. Her face reddened as she confessed in a lower voice. "I kind of wanted to go with a boy...as it seemed more formal, but I didn't really know anyone else besides Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. B-but I knew that they would transform if...if..." Tohru struggled to finish her sentence, but she only got redder.

"It's alright, Tohru-san. I understand perfectly." Hatori said smoothly to the nervous girl.

Tohru looked at the Dragon in appreciative wonder while he returned her smile as the two sat in comforting silence, finishing up the rest of the papers for the afternoon.

-_End Flashback_-

'_So...she wanted to take that damn Cat and dirty Rat to this Prom_?' Akito bitterly narrowed his eyes at the oblivious girl sitting beside him, looking out the window. Resentment welled up in his dark heart as his feelings of hatred for the two increased even more, if that was possible. '_Her feelings for the Cat and Rat will jeopardize what I have planned for Tohru-kun. They will ruin what I have worked so hard for! Those filthy useless animals! They do not deserve her affection at all_!' He screamed into his mind.

He felt a dull throbbing sensation in his hand and looked down. He wasn't surprised to find his nails now fully buried in the car seat from his pent-up dislike for the two animals that Tohru so adored. He winced suddenly when there was a sharp pang in the back of his skull. '_Damn_!'

Akito could feel himself getting hot from his early morning fever. He hadn't told this to Hatori yet; it was too minor. But as the day went on and he waited impatiently for the girl to finish her classes, he found that his fever was getting worse by the hour. Now his breathing turned irregular as his chest heaved for more oxygen than his body can get. He recalled that Hatori had mentioned to him once during check-up that his illness is psychological.

He asked what the hell that meant, and the Dragon unflinchingly explained that one of the reasons why he is so prone to becoming sick is because of his temper and irritation. He suggested ways for the God to feel more relaxed, to which Akito shot down each suggestion with sarcasm and mocking.

-_Flashback_-

A serious looking Hatori sat in his doctor chair reading off a clipboard while his patient was sitting on the examination counter, swinging his legs around the edge intolerantly like a little boy. The doctor took off his glasses and sighed. "Akito, I know some ways that you can relax. Remember, your sickness is psychological. So you tend to become vulnerable to illnesses—"

"—when I'm irritated or angry. Do you think I was born yesterday, Hari? I've heard it before!" Akito hissed. He glared at the doctor.

Hatori coughed. "Yes, I understand. Now, I've searched on the web and found some methods for relaxing you, both emotionally and physically." He looked at the younger boy.

Akito crossed his arms defensively. "You know how brittle my fragile bones are. Yoga is OUT of the question!"

Hatori blinked and drummed his fingers on the desk. Akito mimicked the Dragon. "Well, I was a bit doubtful of that one either way. But, this might help you, since you spend quite a lot of time on the veranda. Meditation. It will help you feel at calm more..."

"You know very well what my methods are for intervening between a fight, Hari..." Akito said dryly as he showed the doctor his half-inch nails.

"Not mediation. _Meditation_." The Dragon corrected.

"Humph. What if I don't _feel_ like sitting around like a lame duck and thinking about stupid things like peace and all that junk? I have better things to do!" Akito bit out.

Hatori bit his tongue to prevent himself from questioning what 'better things Akito has to do' as he knew it would cost him his other eye, and he rather liked having at least one seeable eye, thank you very much. So instead, he adopted a defeated look and crossed out 'meditation'. It hurts to have one of the most likely to win candidates shot down, but this is Akito.

"Alright, I think this one may suit you better, if you do not feel comfortable with sitting around for a few minutes. How about aromatherapy? There are plenty of flowers in the garden. They would be perfect."

Akito scoffed, offended. "I'm not smelling any damn flowers like a female! What if I'm allergic to pollen? Next!" He said dismissively.

Hatori crossed out 'aromatherapy', another candidate that he thought was likely to win. He sighed when he saw that there was only one method left. "...classical music?" He asked feebly despite his nonchalant expression.

Akito shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I don't need any stupid method to help me relax! Being God never means that I can be relieved of this torture! Its better the sooner I die!" Before the Dragon could stop the cross God, Akito had jumped off the examination bed and walked out of his office with an air of cold aloofness as Hatori massaged his head and tiredly sighed.

-_End Flashback_-

A smirk crawled on his face. How he loved being mean to Hatori. But that was the Dragon's fault for not taking care of him better. '_Now that I think about it, I've never exactly punished Hatori properly for slipping the secret of Tohru's location to that Dog..._' Akito made a mental note to do that as he clutched at his head in pain as a new wave of agony rippled his body, making him want to cry out. But he didn't, for he didn't want to draw attention from Tohru so that he can observe her more.

It didn't matter anyway, because a minute later, her perky voice broke through the invisible barrier he put around himself. "Ano Akito-san, are you feeling alright? You look a bit...feverish." Tohru said worriedly as she carefully lifted a hand to his forehead and rested against it. Her teal eyes widened immediately. "Oh no! Akito-san, you're...you're burning up!" She quickly opened a window, letting a cool breeze drift in.

Akito sighed; closing his eyes as the breeze gently caressed his heated skin; the buzzing in his skull slowly subsided. Tohru watched anxiously as he finally seemed to relax into the seat of the car. Feeling somewhat relieved herself, she settled back and softly let out a subtle breath of relief. She couldn't help being so over-reactive when it came to colds. It was simply embedded into her brain from the time when her father had fallen victim to pneumonia.

Thinking about it now, it still made her heart cringe with guilt, for how both her parents have suffered...and all for her.

"Tohru-kun?" His calm voice brought her out of her reverie.

She turned towards him. "Hai?"

He wasn't exactly looking at her, but she didn't mind that. She knew Akito was not like Yuki or Kyo, even though the somber expression he had reminded her of the times when she talked with Kyo on the roof, when he was talking about how much he wanted to belong in the Zodiac circle.

He looked stubbornly away when he spoke next. "Arigatou..."

A smile widened on her lips. "_Do itashi mashite._" She replied in that near-whisper voice of hers. To him it sounded enchanted; like haunting echoes gliding over a river stream, its message drowned but the resonance never-ending. Finding the light that seemed to encircle her like a halo to be mesmerizing, he, without thinking, brought his hand over and hesitantly enveloped it over hers.

In the blink of an eye, that familiar blush that he had known so well returned to her porcelain cheeks. She hasn't even arrived at her job yet but her heart seemed to think otherwise as Tohru shyly glanced down at their entwined fingers. The Akito she had met before when he had first arrived at her school seemed almost non-existent right now with how he is behaving. So did the Akito whom she had delivered breakfast to days before.

Faintly she realized that she was feeling very awkward like this; holding hands with another boy. Which wasn't often at all; she was too shy to do something like that, even though Kyo did it. But it wasn't like the time when Kyo held her hand before, because she didn't feel an overwhelming since of self-consciousness back then.

Watching her speechless expression he smirked at the ambivalent emotions running across her face. Tohru looked like she wanted to run and hide, but her seatbelt was preventing her from going anywhere, pulling against her shoulders to remind her that she is practically trapped in the car with him. He felt so victorious over little Tohru-kun and he certainly wasn't afraid to show it as he gave her tender hand a slight, possessive squeeze.

Tohru tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she, with all due modesty, pretended not to notice. It wasn't as easy as she thought because when she felt his cold, piercing eyes on her, Tohru involuntarily gave a slight shudder. This wasn't at all how she felt with Kyo or Yuki. It had felt like admiration with Kyo, and maybe a little bit of adulation as well. But with the most unexpected member of the Sohma Clan, Akito, a strange emotion was slowly leaking into her beating heart and taking over the corners of her mind.

"Sir, we are approaching the Sohma Building." The voice of the driver spoke from the front seat, his monotonous voice cutting through the mystifying atmosphere like blade through butter.

Tohru mentally let out a sigh when she felt that seemingly unrelenting hand that felt like a cage over her own finally let go.

Looking out the window, Tohru saw the familiar street that she had walked countless times before, (now driven to) with the tall, grand-looking structure overlooking the city. Some of the lights were already out despite the calmly setting sun, its shadows casting a gloomy appearance on the street.

Akito, being quite the gentleman, unclasped her seatbelt for her and smirked at her surprised appearance when she discovered that he beat her to it. Seizing the opportunity, his hand lashed out and grasped hers before it could retread and he brought it to his lips with a smile as sweet as the devil could smile. "Farewell, _my_ Tohru-kun..." He cooed before bridging the gap from his lips to her tender skin.

"Eeh...!" Sputtering furiously, she prayed to all the gods (except the one kissing her hand) that the near darkness hid her madly blushing face. '_Oh mom, what is happening to me today!?_' Tohru fought to keep still when she felt his lips turn into a smirk before he gradually let her go, a devious gleam reflecting in his eyes as he drank in her priceless expression.

"I'm afraid that due to my condition, I cannot pursue you anymore...at least not today, Tohru-kun..." He chuckled as he reached over and unlocked her door, making sure to exert a flatteringly amount of pressure against a certain part of her anatomy while doing so, causing her to bite her lips in a poor attempt to muffle a rather pleasing sound in his ears.

Hastily picking up her emotions that were tripping over one another, Tohru nodded a weak, "Hai...S-see you later Akito-san..." before stepping outside into the fresh air. Then, she suddenly remembered what she had planned for today. "Ah! Akito-san, I-I'll be going shopping for groceries afterward I finish my job, s-so if there i-is anything that you need or want...then please tell me so I can buy it for you!"

He laughed quietly to himself and Tohru soon found it to be transfixing how low and soft yet crisp his laughter sounded. His gaze seemed to smolder her very soul as he spoke next. "Yes, in fact I do, but alas I'm afraid that you won't find it in the meat or vegetable aisle, Tohru-kun..." He smiled pleasantly at her as a blush crept up her cheeks again.

Tohru blinked, dumbfounded. "Eh, th-then what would Akito-san like to have for dinner?" She asked, falling right into yet another trap he weaved for the unsuspecting Tohru.

"_You_" He remarked with a hint of playfulness as he smiled winningly at her incoherently stuttering figure.

"Wh-what? B-b-but I-I'm not edible, Akito-san!" Tohru reasoned as she waved her hands comically, blushing insanely from his comment.

Seeing her in such a state always seemed to make him forget his troubled thoughts. He could watch her like this forever and never grow tired from Tohru. Snickering at her proneness to fall into panic before he realized that she was going to be late for work, he reluctantly turned serious again. "Well Tohru-kun, if you must know...I am in dire need for some art materials...particularly drawing pads..." He said.

Tohru's face lit up like a lamp. "Akito-san, do you really mean that? So there will be more of Akito-san's artwork?" Is he really returning to his wonderful habit of drawing? She felt elated to hear such news.

He sighed softly. "Of course not. But only if there if someone who's willing to look at them..." He watched her apprehensively.

"I will do anything to help motivate Akito-san to use his talent!" Tohru assured energetically. Unfortunately, Tohru just wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box.

"How about some more portraits? I _do_ so love seeing you _pose_, Tohru-kun..." He grinned wickedly, the image of her sprawled on the tatami from that accident with the cloth still fresh in his mind.

Tohru hurriedly glanced at her watch. "Waah! I-I need to go! I'm sorry, Akito-san, but I'll be late for work! I-I'll s-see you soon!" She quickly closed the door, bowing apologetically like Ritsu before dashing off towards the front doors, leaving a disgruntled Sohma Head behind.

'_Humph, if it isn't for this terrible headache, I give her a piece of my mind for leaving me like this!_' Akito glared at the doors that she just went through. '_But..._' A sly smile crept up his face as his mind slowly began to scheme, '_she can just make it up for me when she poses for me...yes, when she poses for me, indeed..._'

With that, he motioned for the driver to head off to the Main House.

---

A few minutes after her work shift has ended, Tohru nervously stood in front of an art shop. She had only come here once before, and that was with Hana and Megumi when they needed some dark ink and special scroll paper for what they informed her to be needed for a spell.

The outside walls were made of fading red concrete, and the shop's window rims were dusty green, giving the whole place a rather antique look. The roof was the same color as the windows and they were ridged at the edges which were curved in semicircles. Some birds occasionally perched on the roof. A few potted plants were placed by the small double doors where two giant rice paper scrolls covered in water-proof plastic read, "Welcome".

Over all, this art shop didn't look much like an art shop at all, at least not from the outside. In fact, Tohru had mistaken it to be an antique shop when she first visited with Hana and her brother. Taking a calming breath, Tohru pushed open the doors as a melodic '_ding_' from the golden russet bells sounded throughout the store. Looking around, she patiently waited for the store owner to show up. Tohru wasn't accustomed to the diminutive darkness inside, so she felt a bit uneasy about wandering inside right away.

'_Wow, mom, look at this place. Have you ever seen so many scrolls and brushes?_ _And those artifacts! If Hana-chan hadn't shown me this place before I would've surely thought that this was an old art museum_!' Tohru looked back to the main desk just as a tall old lady and a little boy came up.

The old lady had pure white hair while her grandson's hair was reddish brown. He looked no less than 6 years old as he stared back at her with curious eyes from where he hid behind his grandma's dress. The elder lady, whom Tohru knew as 'Shiori-san' smiled at the familiar face of one of Hana's best friends. "Konbanwa, Honda-san, it's been a while. May I help you?" She asked grandly.

Tohru smiled and politely bowed. "Konbanwa Shiori-san, it's nice to meet you and your grandson again. I wish to look at some art materials, particularly drawing pads and perhaps a few watercolors as well if that isn't too much trouble." She replied.

Shiori nodded kindly as she motioned for the brunette to follow after her. The little boy quickly tagged after them as well, not wanting to leave his grandmother's side. While they walked through aisles of various fine art supplies, Tohru unconsciously smiled at the prospect of Akito standing in front of an easel, with a brush in one hand and a palette in the other as he looked this way and that at his painting.

'_Eh..._' Tohru sweat-dropped a little at her mental illustration; somehow that didn't seem to fit Akito's personality. Did he say he is better at drawing? Perhaps he was more skilled in calligraphy? '_Eeh...I forgot what Akito-san wanted me to get! Did he say drawing pads or paint pads? Ohhh...I'm so confused!_' Shaking her head, she decided to solve the problem by getting one of every kind of pad there is for Akito. Maybe she can use the extras as practice sheets for learning art from him. '_That way, everybody wins!_' She resolved proudly.

Shiori showed her to tall, cherry-wood rack filled with a wide assortment of pads from simple sketching to oil painting. "Here we are. Now what kind of utensils are you working with? Charcoal? Watercolor? Oil paints?" Shiori blinked at Tohru's dumbfounding expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Th-there is s-so many! H-how can I get th-the right ones?" She stuttered. "I-I think he uses p-pencil, and ink, and w-watercolor, and—"

"He? Are you coming here to purchase some materials for a friend?" Shiori asked.

"Y-yes! B-but I'm confused as to what I should get f-for him..." Tohru stared uneasily at the rack.

"Well, how about this then, since you are such a close friend of Hana's, I'll let you have a few of each for free? That way, you'll know when you have the right kind of pad he wants." Shiori offered with a benevolent smile at the younger girl, causing Tohru's eyes to widen and stammer. "N-no! I-I have to pay for s-something! It's rude to take advantage of such a generous offer! P-please, you can't do this! I-I'll pay for everything!" Tohru reached into her pocket for her wallet.

Shiori smiled, her eyes twinkling with both astonishment and empathy. From the time when she first inherited this old shop, she had seen many kinds of customers at her shop. Some conceited, some bitter, some shy. It is only in a few individuals does she see a pure soul filled with incomparable kindheartedness and selflessness. Waving her wrinkled hand dismissively at the money presented to her by the brunette, she sighed.

"Nevermind, my child, your kindness is enough for me in all my years of working in this old shop."

"But—" Tohru started but she was intercepted.

"No, don't say anything. I'm getting old anyways, and the money will not come in use to me or my family. They are quite rich enough anyways. Richer than all of Japan, certainly. So please, take as many as you'd like."

Tohru's eyes widened at what the old woman had said. '_They are quite rich enough anyways. Richer than all of Japan, certainly.'_ She gasped. "Shiori-san, ano...I-I don't want to seem imprudent for asking, b-but wh-what is your family's name?" Tohru asked as courteously as she could.

"Hm? I come from the Sohma family, of course...why do you ask?" Shiori asked with genuinely interest.

"I-I—nice to meet you!"

"Yes, we've met before, haven't we? You're Hana-san's friend of course!" Shiori laughed.

"E-er, I-I mean, I know the Sohmas! I'm a friend of Yuki-san!"

Shiori seemed to take a minute process this. "So, you know the boy? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Eeh! N-no! I-I, h-he i-isn't my b-boyfrie—" Tohru was having difficulty saying the unfamiliar word.

Shiori bursted out laughing at the look on her face. All the while, the little boy let out a cautious smile.

"I was merely joking! My, your face is such a lovely shade of pink right now. How befitting for a sweet girl such as you." Shiori remarked.

Tohru continued to stutter, unsure of what would be the right thing to say that she didn't notice Shiori taking several different pads and putting them in a bag for her. Before she could say anything coherent, the old store lady smiled and gave the bag to her. "Here, I hope your friend enjoys experimenting with these templates. Come back when you need more!"

"O-onegai! I-I know this isn't much, b-but please accepted it! O-once I have more money from my work I'll be sure to pay you fully!" Tohru apologized and gave the old woman the money and bowed as low as she could. "Arigatou, Shiori-san!"

"No, no trouble at all! Come back anytime!" With that, she led Tohru back to the main desk and waved goodbye.

Watching at the girl's back as she left, Shiori sighed contentedly. '_What a sweet, heartwarming girl... It's so hard to find such an honest young lass these days. I'm sure she has an admirer who possesses the same admirable traits as she..._'

---

_**10:23 PM **_

Coming out of the art shop, Tohru looked up to the sky and saw that it was getting darker as the skies turned cloudy. She furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Oh no, please don't let it rain before I can get home!" Tohru murmured as she unconsciously clenched her hand tighter around the shopping bag. She didn't have an umbrella first of all, and she is supposed to walk home today.

Akito isn't feeling well, and she just couldn't call him on a public phone and ask him to get out of bed for something so insignificant such as giving her a ride. '_Besides, I can handle a tiny shower_!' The brunette thought, raising a fist in determination as she started walking out from under the sheltering tree.

It wasn't heavy at all. Rather, only a few drops ever touched her face. Feeling relieved, the optimistic girl continued walking by the shops that lined the streets. '_I hope I got Akito-san what he wanted_.' A smile lighted her features.

'_I'm so happy that he hasn't given up his artistic abilities. I like seeing his sketches, but I love it even more when I get to see him in the process of creating a masterpiece! Somehow art seems to make Akito-san seem more gentle and it just goes to show that you can't judge a person by how they look_!' Smiling at the bit of advice her mother taught her, she kept on walking despite the light shower.

Her hair was getting a bit damp, so Tohru stopped under another tree and set the bag down before reaching into her uniform pocket and taking out a scrunchie to tie her hair into a ponytail. Then she bent down to pick up the bag again when her ears picked up a catcall that sounded very close.

Her heart skipped a bit as she grabbed the bag and quickly straightened again. Looking around she saw no one, but suddenly it seemed like she was the only person on the street as shoppers, parents and cars had vanished without a warning.

Tohru felt her insides freeze. It was getting darker and she couldn't see very well. Hugging the bag close to her chest for comfort, she gulped before carefully walking down the street, this time her optimistic demeanor was gone, in replace of it is a clear sense of fear. '_Sh-Shigure-san once told me th-that this street i-is known to b-be the m-most popular areas wh-where gangs lounge a-around in the dark alleys..._' Tohru whimpered.

She wished that her friends Hanajima and Arisa were here with her, and then it wouldn't seem so dark...and scary.

"Hey, you lost or somethin'?" A quiet voice spoke behind her, causing her to jump.

"Eh! H-huh?" Tohru slowly turned around, and her eyes were met with a boy's. He seemed to be two years younger than her, which makes him sixteen. He looked innocent enough, and he kind of reminded her of Momiji, except his eyes looked more like Hiro's. Tohru felt relieved at finding another person on this dark street, but she still made sure her guard was up. The unfriendly surroundings made her senses go on hyper-alert.

But she didn't detect anything fishy about this boy, only that his clothes seemed...old somehow. '_Maybe he's an orphan_?' She wondered before replying to his question. "Um, n-no, I'm n-not lost, th-thank you..." She stuttered as she wrapped herself closer from the rain.

The boy eyed her most curiously before speaking again. "You need an umbrella?" He inquired cocking his head.

Tohru nodded, her flushed a bit from embarrassment. "Ano, it-it's alright if y-you only h-have one. Th-the shower is-isn't too heavy, and I need to get back home..." She replied earnestly.

The boy looked up at the sky before sighing. "Well, I can tell ya right now that this rain ain't gonna get better. You oughta have an umbrella if you're gonna go on in this kind of weather." He informed. He looked at her again, a small smile forming on his face. "I don't have an umbrella with me, but my brother does. He'll lend ya one when he sees how cute ya are!" He spoke almost childishly, surprising Tohru.

Tohru blushed at his compliment. She prayed that she would melt right there. Even in the rain, she looks adequate enough to be called cute? "Th-thank you, b-but I'm really n-not cute!" She stammered. Then a question popped up in her head. "Um, pardon my asking, but what's your name?"

The boy grinned wider. "My name is Shino! I'm orphaned so I live with my brother, who is also orphaned. What's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Tohru...ah!" She lifted an arm to shield herself from the rain, which has suddenly got heavier. "Um, I'm sorry b-but I don't think now is the time f-for us to have a conversation, Shino-san!" She cried as her voice seemed to become drowned out by the rapidly falling rain.

Shino nodded before he suddenly took her arm and led her away from the downpour. When Tohru finally looked up from the ground when they were walking she saw that they were in what appeared to be a run-down hotel building.

Only a couple of the lights seemed to be working while the furniture seemed scratched and wrinkled. The carpet itself was dark and looked like it hasn't been cleaned in a while. Suddenly Shino's words of 'I'm orphaned so I live with my brothers, who are also orphaned' fully got into her conscience and she gasped out of sympathy and sadness for the younger boy.

"Huh? What's wrong? Tohru-san, why're you cryin'?" Shino looked worriedly at her. Tohru shook her head. "N-nothing is wrong, Shino-san. I-Its' just...wh-what happened to your parents?" She couldn't help asking. She knew that it was rude of her to ask such a personal question, but she felt so sorry for the boy. He has to live in such a dirty place. She also felt sad for him because she had a similar experience when she was 16, only she lived in a tent.

'_But I was fortunate enough that I was found and discovered by the kind Sohma family_!' She thought forlornly.

Shino looked up to the ceiling before walking over to one of the three couches and sitting himself on the nearest one. Tohru didn't know if she should do the same or politely remain where she is. She chose the latter as she listened to his sad tale.

"When I was seven, and my brother was nine, our house got caught on fire one day when my parents and we were on vacation. We came back to find our house completely in ruins. Our parents perished in the fire." He spoke quietly.

Thunder and lighting suddenly roared across the sky causing Tohru to give a squeak and jump. He eyed her expressionlessly before saying, "You can come 'ere and sit if ya want. Ours' home ain't the best, but at least it got good shelter and some warmth on cold nights."

Tohru nodded meekly before cautiously walking to the sofa parallel to the one Shino was occupying. She blinked. "Ours'? Do you just live here with your brother?" She inquired as she made herself more comfortable.

Shino shook his head. "Nah. We've got three other guys. My bros name is Katashi, and his best bud's Ryo. They're the same age. Then there is Tadao the silent one and Washi, who's the same age as me. Except for Tadao whose 17, we've all got a duplicate age. We're all rough with eachother 'n stuff and food's not hard to find these days, but no matter what others say, we've still got eachother."

Tohru could feel tears well up in her eyes as she felt a sharp pang in her heart. She's never heard of anything so sad, save for Momiji's tale of _The Foolish Traveler_. '_We've still got eachother...oh mom, I feel so sorry for them! They must have been through so much together! I-I can't ever begin to imagine just how much pain they've had to go through_!' Covering her mouth to muffle a sob, she looked down at the carpet and felt tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong? Did I make you cry?" Shino's voice sounded apologetic. Tohru hastily wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "Oh, n-no! I've just got s-something in my eye! It's nothing r-really..." She told him, hoping she sounded convincing.

Shino smiled before his smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Uh-oh...there comes big bro." He whispered, pointing to the sounds of stepping coming from a closed door. "I ought to know cause he always walks that way when he mad...better hide befor—" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence before the door slammed open with such rigorous force that Tohru felt the whole room shudder.

She gasped and covered her eyes. '_Oh no! I-I must be intruding in Katashi-san's house! I-I never asked him i-if I could stay f-for a while! Oh, this i-is so r-rude of me! But it's raining so heavily outside! Mom, what should I do_?' Tohru hoped the advice of her mother would give her some strength, but there was no echo of her mother's words anywhere in her mind. Whimpering, she shook in fear.

Something told her that Shino's brother wouldn't be as forgiving as Shino, especially when he discovers that his little brother has brought a stranger inside their home!

"Shino! Who's the girl?" A cold voice spoke as Tohru cringed at the edginess of it.

Shino sent her a reassuring look before replying. "Her name is Tohru. She was heading home, but then it started rainin' really hard and I was just 'bout heading back but then I saw her and took her here for shelter...it's really pourin' out there, y' know?"

Tohru was a bit surprised at the casualty in his voice, but then again, wasn't Shino Katashi's sibling? Deciding not to let the boy have to take all the blame for himself, she hastily turned to face Katashi and apologize when her breath caught in her throat at his ragged appearance.

His face reminded her of a black wolf's. It was bony as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His skin was much paler than hers, maybe even more so than Akito's. But with the dim light, it was hard to see. His hair was midnight black and messy as he wore a baseball cap that was red and white. His eyes, however, were what scared her the most.

Unlike Shino's, which were full of life, Katashi's looked...dead. They were dull and lifeless, void of any emotions. Tohru mentally shook her head. She shouldn't think this about the boy whose sibling helped her.

"Um, p-please to meet y-you..." She bowed slightly. He merely shrugged before walking closer to where she sat and stood there staring at her with a strange look. Shino didn't stir from where he sat, but he watched them carefully.

"Shino, go tell the others that dinner is ready." He smirked at her. Tohru blushed, but she was nervous that she had to be alone with someone whom she didn't know very well. Shino blinked before nodding and standing up. Sending one last look at the anxious Tohru, he scurried away upstairs.

Tohru found herself silently wishing that the younger boy would come back soon. She can feel her heart thumping rapidly against her chest. "Um..." She fished for a subject that he might be interested in, but she doubted since she didn't know him very well.

"You're a cute one..." He gingerly lifted a finger under her chin as he scrutinized her closely with those frigid eyes. Tohru's lit up in flames as she quickly edged away modestly. Why did he call her cute? She must be soaking wet from the rain!

"Ano, I-I'm not cute at all!" She insisted, but then stopped when he started laughing. Tohru could feel shudders going up and down her spine. Something wasn't right about his laughter...it wasn't natural. It chilled her to the bone.

"And you're modest too..." He observed as he moved a bit closer to her, even though he was behind the couch. "N-no, I—!" Tohru stuttered again as her face reddened.

She felt nervous being around him. Like she had felt nervous when she had first talked with Akito-san. '_But...he must be this way because of how much he has gone through. His parents died in the fire! That must be why Katashi-san is so bitter_!' She thought before she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. '_Shino-san_!'

The footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs, but to her surprise, it wasn't the younger boy. It was a more rougher looking teen who looked about Katashi's age. "Hey Ryo, guess what? We've got a guest here. And a pretty one too..." Katashi smirked, glancing at his buddy as Tohru heartbeat increased.

Ryo, as Tohru could see, appeared less cold than Katashi. Instead, he seemed to look more irritable and hotheaded. His hair was brown, which matched his eyes. He looked 'wild' like a horse. When his eyes locked onto Tohru's, he smirked. "Are we having her for dinner?" He asked, licking his lips.

Tohru blinked. '_What are they talking about? Eek! Th-they're thinking about inviting me to dinner!? Oh no, I c-can't! I've already troubled Shino and them enough simply by being here_!' Shaking her head, she hastily blurted out. "B-but I can't! I-I've caused so much trouble for you and y-your brother! I c-can't join y-you for dinner! Arigatou, but I think that my stay here has b-been long enough, s-so—"

Ryo suddenly caught her off. "The rain's still pouring down like no tomorrow out there. You'll get drenched if you go out..." He warned seriously. Tohru looked defeated as she could only look down as she bit her lip nervously. "Um..."

"Besides, dinner is just about ready...right Ryo?" Katashi winked at his friend, who returned his gesture with a smirk. "Yup, you just wait here while we get ready...is that alright with you?" He asked her. Tohru is a bit surprised but she felt relief that she would be left alone for a while to collect her thoughts so she nodded. "Hai..."

"Sweet. Remember; don't move a muscle 'til we're back..." Katashi ordered as he walked away towards a door that looked worn. Ryo followed suit but just before he opened the door, he turned and gave Tohru a leering smirk that made Tohru's sense go on amber alert. As soon as the door closed, Tohru glanced around for possible exits. Something just didn't feel right about those strange boys. Tohru didn't know if it was their gangly appearance or what but the way they kept smirking at her made her skin crawl.

'_I-I think I should leave while I still have the chance..._' She thought to herself. '_But...even if they do mean well and all, I've spent enough time here already and Akito-san must be worried that I haven't made it back yet..._' With that, Tohru adjusted her skirt which had become a bit wrinkled on the couch and reached to take the bag she had put under the table in front of her. She stood up straight and was about to walk in the same direction she came in when she thought she heard whispery voices coming from behind the door that Katashi and Ryo walked into.

Tohru knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop on others, and she was taught that by her mother. But at that minute, her mother's Yankee blood suddenly started to pump through her heart and combined with her already alert senses she just couldn't resist. Uttering a small apology to her mother, Tohru quietly walked to the worn looking door. Leaning slightly against the wood, she tried to distinguish the loud laughter on the other side. She shivered; not from the cold, but from a sense of foreboding. '_That laughter...it sounds so unnatural..._'

Suddenly above the laughter came the sound of words being spoken. Tohru stifled a gasp when her mind fully distinguished what they were saying.

"I tell ya it was easy to get 'er to come! All I gotta do was make up some fake sob story and she was instantly taken in by it! Hah! Can't believe she was that stupid!"

"Yeah, good boy, Shino. She didn' look very bright though, probably one of those dumb blonde types..."

"Yeah, but she's one hell of a knock-out, I'd say! Way cuter than that hooker you brought in from the street, Tadao!"

"..."

"Heh, I bet she's still sittin' out there thinkin' that we're makin' dinner or somethin'!"

"Quit yer snickerin'! She'll hear us!"

"Yeah, but she don't know that she's the main course!"

"Aw, when do we get her?"

"Hey! Now I'm the leader of this gang so I get first dibs!"

"And I'm the second oldest so I get her after Katashi is done with her 'n stuff!"

"Ha-ha! Boys we're gonna get ourselves some live meat tonight!"

Tohru backed away the door in appalled horror as she struggled to hold in the scream that threatened to claw its way up her throat. '_Oh god, mom, I-I n-need to get out of h-here! Wh-what do I-I do_!?' Tohru thoughts were in a scramble as she trembled in undisguised fear. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning in circles as Tohru felt bile rise up from her stomach.

Struggling to hold it in, she grabbed the bag and ran as quietly at the same time as quickly as she can, nearly tripping here and there. Getting closer to the door, she was relieved to find it unlocked and with all her might, she pulled open the huge mahogany doors.

A gasp escaped her throat when it creaked sharply in protest. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she made her way outside, not even aware that the rain was pouring over her like a waterfall. All that was on her mind was the insistent need to get away from these as far as possible, and hopefully find someone who can help her.

But she didn't have enough time to think about where she could possibly call for help at a time like this. Seconds later it could have been the rain padding down on the rooftop, but Tohru thought heard running footsteps coming from inside. Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Tohru tore down the streets, not even looking back to see if they were behind her of not. It is hard to see in front of her with all the rain constantly getting into her eyes, but still she ran for dear life.

Her heart was beating so fast that it would burst, but Tohru paid no mind to it as she continued forth. She wanted to go to a place where there will be a lot of people who will make it hard for them to distinguish her in the crowd, but now that it was dark outside no one would be caught outside at an hour like this.

Later as Tohru ran, she suddenly heard yelling behind her which confirmed her worst fears; they discovered that she left and were after her! '_Oh no! Please don't let them—_!' Tears cascaded down her cheeks mixing in with the rain that fell on her face. She could feel her energy beginning to drain as she hadn't eaten in a while. Before she knew where she was, Tohru found herself in the middle of the woods. Lightning flashes across the sky as thunder bellowed, temporarily illuminating her path as the rain continued to pelt down on her.

"There she is! I see her!"

"Get her before she gets away!"

Tohru gave a small gasp before she continued running. Every second seemed like an hour as she ran. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew that it was late. Suddenly her foot caught on a tree root and she tripped, falling down hard on the dirty ground. Crying in pain, she struggled as she got up, rubbing her hurting knees which were scraped badly as she could smell blood.

When she heard the shouting of the boys that sounded awfully close to where she knelt, she shuddered and she bit her lip, getting up despite the throbbing pain in her legs. She felt like a wild animal that is running from a hungry pack of wolves. Breathing hard as she started to run again, Tohru knew that the inevitable was near. They were going to get her no matter what.

But then the woods suddenly seemed familiar to her as lightning flashed again. Pass the dark silhouetted shapes of various trees and shrubs; she could see a faint glowing light in the distance.

'_A house_!' Tohru ran towards it with hope that she might be saved from this horrific nightmare. She desperately needed a place to dry off and catch her breath. As she neared, it dawned on her that it was Shigure-san's house. Tohru felt relief flood through her pounding heart at the realization.

With renewed hope that she would be saved from this lurid scenario, Tohru made a mad dash for Shigure's house. A sudden shear pain throbbed at her ankle, and she realized that she sprained it.

Gasping as a branch seemingly appeared out of nowhere and struck her across the collarbone creating a red slash, Tohru recoiled but focused all of the strength she had at the moment to get to her goal. She was running for her life.

Just as she scurried within half a mile from the house that she had once ran away from, the rain came down harder than ever on her, fully drenching her clothes and her body. It took a few extra seconds to run with the added weight, but horrifically that was all it took for the five raging teens to catch up to her.

"No! Please—!" Her sentence was cut short when she felt a sharp blow cut across her back shoulders rendering her momentarily immobile as she fell on the dirty ground with a soundly '_thud_'. Tohru gasped, wincing at the pain that seemed to broaden from her shoulder blades down her spine.

Before her arms could push her up into a kneeling position, she was suddenly slammed down again. Tears began pooling in her eyes as she felt a firm and unrelenting hand press down upon her back, so she couldn't squirm away. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt lips pressed hotly against her ear, murmuring a deadly promise that seemed to echo in her mind with the falling rain.

"Aw, how rude. Leaving someone's house just when they're about to have dinner? And here I thought that you were one of those so-called "good" girls..." The amusement in his voice sounded like Katashi. The others cackled to themselves at their leader's joke. One or two of them, she didn't bother to distinguish who, threw in a crude comment along with several catcalls.

Tohru tried to form coherent sentences, but nothing came out. It seemed like her voice refused to flow out of her mouth, which was pressed tightly in a thin line drained of its rosy pigment. She could only see the feet of the other gang members since Katashi had her pinned with her stomach down.

Then, in the blink of an eye, her vision is flipped to the dark, ominous skies above. Yelping in pain as the tender muscles of her back was pushed roughly against the ground, Tohru blinked rapidly to fight out the onslaught of heavy raindrops that seemed to pound down heavier than ever on her. She can hear the rumbling of thunder across the distance and it sent a shiver down her spine at what was to come.

Tohru could barely make out the faces of the boys that crowded a little distance away, trapping her in a circle. The darkness was on their side as it hid their features from view against the grayish-green leaves of the dank foliage.

"Not that it matters now..." She was brought back by the voice that caused a brief vision to swim into her mind of a hungry bear. Shaking her head, she realized that in fact it wasn't a hungry bear, but someone far worse. Katashi sneered at her viciously before continuing, "Even if there is no table, no dinner plates, we can still enjoy a little..._take-out_ meal right here..." He stroked the stunned Tohru softly across the cheek, his dirt crusted finger tips digging into the soft flesh of her skin.

'_No_!' Tohru began kicking out at him with her legs, wincing when something suddenly sprung out from the darkness to grip both her ankles and harshly pined her legs to the cold, muddy ground. She shut her eyes, trying to block out everything that's happening to her when a voice whispered close to her ear.

"So tell me, cause all of us were wonderin', has a pretty girl like you got your cherry popped yet?" Katashi leered at her confused expression, her terrified eyes giving away her greatest fear. Her throat still sore, she croaked her feeble plea, "P-please, l-let me go...I-I don't—"

"Aw, what's the matter, angel face? We guys just wanna have some fun an' all. It won't hurt..._really_." The cold voice that belonged to Tadao spoke up, a snide edge to his tone as he knelt in front of her and began to stroke her hair in mock comfort. As if her heart had been frozen by his voice alone, Tohru felt dead, cold fingers of fate clench around it and squeeze until she felt like her rib cage would burst open. "...Not that we'd feel any pain anyways!" a boy who looked as young as Shino added derisively as he eyed her chest in the same way a famished man would eye a holiday feast. Despite her inner voice telling herself to be like her strong-willed mother and not let the malicious teens see her tears, Tohru felt the back of her eye sockets burn as hot, smooth tears flooded in her eyes.

Fighting those tears away, Tohru continued to struggle; she was not weak, she was the daughter of the legendary Red Butterfly! Gritting her teeth in pain from the scratches and cuts which formed on her arms and back from her renewed resistance, Tohru finally managed to wrestle her legs free of whom she assumed was either Washi or Shino's hold since they were the weakest. The boy's cried out in anguish and cursed as their hold was gone while Tohru seized the opportunity to do something she normally would never think of doing to any male; she blindly kicked in front of her, hoping to injure or at least cripple one of her attackers.

Her aim hit its mark, unfortunately in the next second she was violently struck across the face. "Bitch!" It sounded, _felt_ like Ryo, who rarely spoke. The force was so hard that she knew it would surely leave a bruise. The metallic flavor of iron mixed in with her saliva formed an unpleasant taste in her mouth as a thin line of blood trailed down a corner of her lips. Her cheek was swollen from the harsh impact as the burst of energy left her as suddenly as it came; Tohru mentally cried out for it to come back, to give her more strength, but it was gone, as well as her hope. Sobbing when she felt her numb arms being held down once more, this time by the stronger members of the gang, Tohru winced as a sudden flash of thunder lighted everything, including the demonic faces of her attackers. Hunger, carnal emotions and lust shone in their in-human eyes as they eyed her up and down.

"Enough of this, boys, I believe we should say grace before we eat..." Katashi sneered as he snickered at Tohru's trembling form.

"Yeah, _grace_ us with the sight of her body, Katashi! There, now we've said it!" Shino and Washi howled with taunting laughter as the other two besides Katashi joined in the chorus of wicked chuckles. Tohru whimpered and closed her eyes, deeply praying that someone, _anyone_ would come along and help her. But inside she knew it was too late. It was dark outside, and raining, as well as being drearily cold. Who would possibly want to come out in weather like this!? Tohru was forced to tune back into the boys' conversation.

"I don't believe in that shit anyways, I'm leader, so I get first dibs on the lil' bitch..." He grinned cruelly at Tohru's shaking breaths.

Ryo tightened his grip on her legs while Tadao held both her arms above her head, the position putting an even further strain on her back while also putting on a lewd display of her breasts which due to the cold air and constant heavy rain had involuntarily hardened. Katashi found it rather amusing as he chortled, "Damn, I haven't even touched your cherry yet and you're already hard for me? I didn't know nice girls could be so _naughty _at the right times..."

"N—Mmmm!" Out of nowhere, his dirty hand shot out of the darkness and clamped over her mouth, preventing her protest to his lascivious remark from passing her lips. Grinning knowingly, Katashi shushed her with a finger before proceeding to straddle her hips. "Yea, I know your eager too, but ya know what they say, _save the best for last_..." He smirked as his dark eyes caught her traumatized ones. "Besides, I'm not the only one here who wants to _impregnate_ a good-looking bitch like you..." He stroked her inner thigh languidly.

Hearing that word made Tohru drop all mental barriers that she had created between herself and her attackers and thrash about wildly as her tears fell down in a heavy cascading waterfall. Katashi swore and ruthlessly backhanded her across the face but that didn't stop her from taking all the energy she had mustered while the boys were speaking to scream out one last, final plea for help, for a savior to come and rescue her from this comatose of nightmare,

"_**HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE! ANYONE, PLEASE COME HELP ME!!!"**_

"Shut up, you filthy whore!" Shino yelled as he violently kicked her in the side, "Quit yelling!" A resounding crack was heard as Tohru yelped in pain, but no voice came out. She had used all of her remaining energy for one last plea that went unanswered. '_Mom, please, don't look at me now! I-I feel s-so ashamed! I don't deserve to be your daughter_!' She begged.

"You let one more peep out and I'll kill you right here, ya hear, you dirty slut!?" Katashi bellowed as he took out a pocket knife. It was small, but dangerously sharp; almost as if it was sharpened everyday. Tohru saw the horrified terror in her own eyes from its reflection, as well as the ghastly bruises that had blemished on her swollen cheeks. Her lip had been cut and she can clearly see a dark circle forming around one of her eyes, no doubt from the last impact to her face.

Tohru nodded shakily, never leaving her gaze off the deadly looking blade. Katashi smiled vilely as he took her distraction to place the knife carefully between her soft mounds of flesh and drag downwards in a slow, smooth fashion. The sight of it gave Tohru an image of one opening an envelop with a cutter. The thought of it sent nightmarish shudders down her spine, but Katashi mistook her once again.

"So, you like this?" He leered as he traced the dull edge of the blade along her jaw line deviously as he continued his hedonistic attentions, completely ignoring her quiet stifled sobs.

-------- **[Warning Line! Adult Content Ahead! Skip if you do not wish to read!!!** --------

Takashi sneered at her, his sickeningly gaze filled with gloat as he casually traversed a pointer finger down her middle. Tohru choked as she shut her eyes closed and looked away from the monstrosity that was now straddling her hips, taking riotous pleasure from her weak, battered body. Looking at her overall appearance he slowly peeled apart the two separated fabrics of her used-to-be shirt in a sordid parody of an eager boy opening his first Christmas present.

Tohru felt the familiar urge to throw up as various cat-calls and wolf sounds plagued her ears. She quivered as she felt a cold drafty gust of wind graze against a sensitive nub. To her horror, it was not an innocent gust of wind but the appalling hand of Ryo as he gave a low, appreciative whistle at the softness of her mounds. "She must be one of them school-girls..." He commented with a cynical grin as he teased her flesh.

Katashi snorted. "Well, they ARE my favorite type of girls. Heh, you think she's got a boyfriend?" He asked casually as he cupped her cheek.

"Probably..." Tadao spoke up as he stroked her face, causing her to wince ever so slightly.

"If she does, then he'll just have to wait his turn!" Washi cackled to himself.

"Yo, I think we're losin' her, Katashi." Shino informed as he waved a hand over Tohru's catatonic eyes. "Hellooo?"

Tohru slowly began to detach herself from this hopeless situation as she floated from her body; gradually retreating into the farthest, darkest corners of her mind. She barely felt herself become aroused from their ruthless ministrations to her skin, because the only thought that existed in her head was that once this whole thing was over, she'll be gone and what's more is that she will be able to hide from everyone. From her mother, from her friends Hana and Uo and close-to-family members Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori among others.

A tiny smile graced her bruised face as a single tear formed and streaked down the side of her face. '_They'll finally be relieved of their burden...at the least...everyone will be happy..._'

"Humph, well, just cause she doesn't feel like having some fun, doesn't mean that we have to _turn the other cheek_... Ahahaha!" Ryo laughed as he watched Katashi take the knife he had before and slice the button off her soiled skirt, relinquishing it from her hips. "Boys, let's make this a memorable night...before we have the 'real' fun, we oughta each grab a _souvenir_, don't you think!?" Katashi smirked as he held up Tohru's skirt and spun it around his finger tauntingly before he sliced the piece of garment in multiple shreds.

The other boys all cheered, however each greedily fought for the biggest piece as the rain mercilessly rained down on them, transforming the cold ground into a muddy marsh. Tohru stared up at the rain emotionlessly; the only sign that she was alive were that every now and then her eyes would blink to fight out the falling raindrops that blurred her vision of the overcast sky. She didn't want to see what is happening to her before it all ends, before everything goes dark and she would have breathed her last breath.

Then the cruel grip on her limbs tightened and the dark, faintly traced figure of Katashi's smug face appeared above her face before he landed a scornful kiss on her head as his hands lightly caressed her maidenhead, which was unprotected; as her panties were gone. "Everytime I take a bitch like you I always get their panties as a memento...a keepsake. And you'd be happy to know that you're the seventeenth one I've taken...well, your panties anyways. But it will also mean the other way soon..." He breathed huskily into her ear, though it wasn't anything like how Akito did it.

Somewhere in her head, she wondered why Akito suddenly came out of nowhere. A second tear fell down her cheek as flashbacks of the time she spent with a friend she had just gotten to understand passed by like the eternal rain. '_A-Akito-s-san...arigatou and sayonara…_'

A suppressed cry of the pain and the anguish she had been holding in was ripped out of her throat as she felt a sharp-nailed digit scratch against her womanhood. Above her she heard the loud, feral screams of wild, animal-like laughter from the angels of death. '_My time has come...mom, I might finally be able to see you and papa again..._' Tohru thought as she felt a cold, finger brutally force it's way into her—

-------- **[End of Adult Content (for this chapter)** --------

—and she awoke to the comforting darkness that was her world.

Settling her rapid heartbeat with a shaking hand, she looked around her room. She had never felt so shaken by a mere dream before. '_...Was that really a bad dream? Or was it a vision of something far more atrocious?_' Taking several deep breaths; the dark-haired girl still could not shake off the impending sense of horror that is swallowing her thumping heart. Glancing through the sliver of light that her velvet curtain made, the girl wasn't too shocked to see that there is a heavy downpour outside.

It was fairly common for her to wake up in the middle of the night while it rained. But that was usually because of the loud, bellowing thunder rolling across the dreary grey skies. She had learned to control her sinister abilities and they no longer frightened her. Tonight however, she woke up because of something grisly and horrid attacking her mind through a dream... Her gloomy orbs narrowed. '_No, it wasn't just a dream...it was a vision...a nightmare._'

In her nightmare, there was a girl...about her age, with dark brown hair and crystallized eyes, crying as if she were an angel that had fell from heaven, begging—pleading for someone to come along and help her—

'_Tohru_!'

Fighting back an uncharacteristic gasp by muffling it with her hand, she threw back the black comforter and tore out of her bedroom, not caring when the stairs creaked under her footsteps in protest, heading for the phone, the one chance that might save her best friend from the damned hell that threatened to consume her—

"Onee-san?" A familiar, rather calm-looking boy who looked exactly like his sister appeared out of the darkness, fully adorned in his regular clothing. "Did you have a vision?"

Sparing a short glance at the younger boy, she nodded as she picked up the phone with trembling fingers. "Hai, go make sure papa doesn't wake up. This is urgent..."

Without a word of questioning, the boy nodded and seemingly faded into the darkness that spilled throughout the room.

Hearing the third beep as the phone finally got picked up, a sleepy drone spoke up, "Ah, hullo? Who is this?" It was the novelist.

"Shigure-san, this is urgent, I _need_ to speak with Kyo and Yuki-san...it's...about Tohru." A pause. "She's not there with you is she?" Her voice was quite recognizable that the novelist didn't have to think to guess who it could be.

"A-ah...Ha-Hana-san? Urgent, is it? U-um, Tohru-kun is...AH! ...Actually, here's Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun right now!" Sound of footsteps fading as the phone is picked up again.

"Hello? Who is this?" The prince.

In the background, she could hear the orange-head's angry shout of, "If it's an advertisement, then tell'em to shut the hell up and we don't want any!"

"It's Hana...Tohru-kun is not...in _trouble_ is she?" Her voice sounded cautious, almost suspicious that Tohru is not there at all.

---

Kyo, being the Cat could sense that the conversation is slowly making them back into a corner. '_Oh god, if her friend finds out that she's not living with us anymore..._' He shuddered at the thought before quickly trying to come up with an answer.

Luckily, Yuki, being the clever Rat, was one step ahead of him, despite the grogginess in his head. He was awake, but just barely. "Yes, is something...the matter?" Yuki was thankful that they were talking through phone, for his expression belied his tone.

"Yes, there is. I just received a strong, very powerful visualization of Tohru-kun under attack. She IS over there with you..._isn't_ she?"

Suddenly, if he had only been half-conscious, the Rat jolted wide-awake as panic and alarm started to wash down his back in subzero degree.

"..."

Kyo cringed, as he could hear the inquiry over the phone. ''_Under attack!? Where is she!?_' _Oh, shit...Tohru, what have you gotten yourself into now?_'

Quickly coming up with a plan that he hoped against hope would succeed in its purpose, Yuki swallowed and answered in his calmest, prince-like voice. "Of course...she is soundly asleep. What was the vision you had about? If it caused you to worry this much then perhaps it may help to share it?" He offered, while ignoring Kyo's silent demand for answers.

His thin fingers grasped the phone so tightly that it should've hurt, Yuki couldn't feel anything besides painful numbness.

Hesitation. "Hm...I appreciate your offer to help, but if she is safe—"

Acting rather than thinking, Kyo snatched the phone away from Yuki before he could say anything and feigned mild interest while shoving his dread to the back of his mind. "C'mon, when Tohru wakes up, she'll want to know that you called...and she won't settle for it if I just told her that it's cause you had a vision...sh-she'll want to know WHAT your vision was, being the worrying kind of person she is!"

There was a moment of silence before Hana spoke again. "Very well then. When Tohru-kun awakes and asks, tell her this... In my vision..."

For once in his life, Yuki felt gratitude towards the Cat for his quick thinking. '_Please let that work..._' He prayed. He watched anxiously at the Cat's face for any signs of what could have been said. Much to Yuki's shock, the Cat's expression went from a grim frown to a look of disbelief and from there on to utter speechlessness. "What!? Are you _sure_ that's what you saw?" His voice sounded dry.

Knowing better than to ask for what the Cat has heard despite trepidation gnawing at his insides, Yuki clenched his hands into tight fists as images flashes before his eyes. Images that belonged to horror films he watched with Kakeru, images that shouldn't contain an innocent girl like Tohru in them danced before his eyes. '_Honda-san...no..._'

"She is _**WHAT!!?! **__Where was she?_" This brought Shigure down as he yawned sleepily. "What's the matter? You youngsters have so much energy these days..."

"A-alright...I-I'll tell her when she a-awakes...bye." As the sound of click seemed to echo, Kyo dropped the phone on the ground as he stood there frozen for what seemed like an eternity before turning to face a morose-looking Yuki. "Well?"

"Tohru...she is being assaulted by a couple of damned hormonal bastards! We gotta go! C'mon!" Running to the closet, Kyo blindly grabbed the nearest coat he had and put it while Yuki broke out of his trance and followed suit.

"I'll...guard the house then..." Shigure resolved, knowing what they're about to do and knowing that it is useless to stop those two, especially where it concerned Tohru.

A cold gust of wind blew in as Kyo opened the door, and ran out with the Rat close behind him. Shigure walked over to the door and closed it to a sliver, watching the two sullenly as they disappeared into the rain. "Good luck..."

---

"Hey you, can ya try to keep up? Tohru's in trouble out there!" Kyo growled against the harsh wind that tousled his orange locks as he ran with deadened legs. '_It's all my fault that she left…how could I have been so stupid as to let her just go and live by herself!?_'

Yuki was huffing weakly as he struggled to maintain a close distance to the Cat. However, it wasn't that long since his asthma had gotten a little bit better and soon he began to feel the effects of it again as the wind sliced against his soft skin and the rain pelted on him, drenching his face. "Sh...sh...shut up, you...you stupid cat...huff...huff..."

"Yo."

Both of them nearly falling over, they stopped just in time to see a familiar white-haired boy riding a bicycle, wearing goggles and a thick scarf with a horse on it. His attire was also decorated with a single black horse rearing up and kicking out with a red rose in it's mouth.

"Haru?"

"...Wha' the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night!?" Kyo hissed angrily.

The Ox calmly looked at the two up and down with a serene expression that was completely incompatible with the atmosphere.

"...I got lost again..."

If it wasn't for the situation they were in, the Rat and the Cat would've fallen over in exasperation. "Look, Tohru's in trouble, we can't sleep, and we're gonna kick a coupla guys' asses. Wanna join the party?" Kyo asked with impatiently as he eyed the bicycle, an idea forming in his head.

"Whatever...as long as I don't have to keep on wandering around...you okay there, Yuki?" He noticed the Rat's unevenness in breath and took the Rat's hand and placed it to his bosom.

"You're cold...don't worry, I can warm you up real fast..." The Ox promised solemnly.

"Y-yes, I'm FINE!" Yuki pulled away. "We don't have time for this nonsense talk! Honda-san needs our help!"

"You, get on his bicycle since you look like you're about to pass out. Her friend told me where she might be, and since I can run faster, I'll lead the way! Now let's go!" Yuki grudgingly obeyed the Cat and together the three of them set off to find Tohru.

Try as he might, Yuki just couldn't bring his heart to stop beating so fast that it could kill him. Deep down he knew that it wasn't because of his asthma, it was because of his profound worry and love for Tohru, his _princess_ that is making him want to curl up and die instead of facing whatever lies ahead. '_I have to be strong...be strong...like her..._for_ her..._' The girl he adored, the girl who saved him from himself now needs her beloved prince to do the saving, and he cannot, _will not_ give up his hope, his life, or his _**love**_ for her.

Not sure if the sudden wetness in his eyes is from the rain or another cause, Kyo gritted his teeth as he increased his pace, not even aware of the fact that he just fell and simply got up and continued on. Praying to whatever God there was except the one that controlled their souls, he gathered all of his strength to propel the promise that is forming in his head to the girl who dared to love him despite his inner ugliness and demons, hoping with all his heart that she'll get the message...

'_Tohru, oh god...please be okay...just hang in there, please, we're coming_!"

* * *

**A/N**: Running away from a mob of angry AkiRu fans Please! Hear me out! It was necessary for the plot! dodges a mace among other medieval weapons Oh god (no pun intended), I knew it wasn't going to be easy... jumps into my protective giant clam that's specifically designed to shield against angry mobs and protestors Phew. opens shell Hah! In ALL your fa—

_**SPLAT**_

—ces...

_Do itashi mashite_ You're welcome

Konbanwa Good Evening

Onegai Please

Okay, since I haven't done this in a while, I'm going to start answering/replying to some of my reviews again:

**Innocent Dimande**

**Review**: I have suddenly come to a realization: I like Akiru so much because it reminds me of one of my other favorite ships, Ginny/Tom. I love it when authors make the villains all seductive and sexy. It makes it all the harder for the hero(s) to compete with him/her. From the looks of it, Kyonkichi and Yuki are gonna have to work very hard if they want Tohru back from Akito.

_Lol, same here. That's kind of how my obsession with Akiru first started actually. With the bad guy being just like you said. In fact, one of my fics that has been on hiatus is a T/G fic. I haven't gotten around to working on it though. Too busy with TEoG. :/ _

**reyun **

**Review**:OMG!! I cannot believe Akito took her...lingerie. He is just as perverted as Shigure as much as he denies. Thank You so much for the chapter!

P.S. I would have died from embarrassment and anger if I had to change while sharing a same room with a semi stranger.

_That scene actually came from the idea I had that I needed to make Tohru nervous around Akito more because I didn't want the story to go too fast and have her fall for him instantly. _

_And yes, I agree. Tohru-kun is a brave, courageous girl...for reasons more than one_.

**SweetestChick **

**Review**: Yeah, I'm a lil peeved at the ending... but thanks for the sneak peak for next chapter! I just lurve bad guys getting the girl. They're always more fun than the good ones, I think. Akito just cracks me up with his sly actions. And Tohru is just super nervous every time. Aw, so innocent!

_Well that's Akki for ya. :D But, you can't really blame him for acting so...unique from what most boys would do. Remember, this is his first time falling for a girl, so there may be some 'mistakes' along the way. Lol. _

_At least he's letting his feelings out and not bottling it in. Who knows what's going to happen if he keeps on holding in all that emotion inside of him and then one day when innocent lil' Tohru comes in to give him his morning tea when he out-of-the-blue screams at her that he loves her? Poor widdle Tohru-kun would be traumatized for sure. : (pouts) _

-Pretend Scenario (just for laughs)-

'_Akito-san's health seems to be on the good side lately..._' Tohru thought as she held Akito's breakfast tray in hand, a tender smile on her face as she merrily strolled down the hall towards the Sohma Head's room. But then a small worry tugged at her. '_However...he does seem to be more reclusive than usual...' _

She carefully balanced the food tray on my hand before knocking on the door._ 'I wonder what could be bothering him so much that he scratched Hatori-san the other day...it was very light...but it was too close to his undamaged eye..._'

"...Akito-san?" She called, nervousness started to mount when her ears picked up nothing from inside the room. '_Is he still asleep? Maybe I should come back later?_' Deciding against that, for his food will grow cold and he may not have heard her if he was on the veranda Tohru warily slid opened the door enough to see.

The room was darker than usual, but from what she could make out is a thin figure sitting on the bed with comforters covering him like a raincoat. His expression of course is unreadable, though Tohru didn't need that to know that something wasn't right. As silently as she could, she opened the door just enough to let her pass through with the tray before sliding it shut quietly. He was facing away from her, but she thought she saw a slight movement underneath that thick, blanket of bed sheets.

"A-Akito-san?" Tohru nervously whispered. As she stood there awkwardly, she saw with some relief that the covers were slowly being peeled apart and soon from the midst of all the fabric popped out a dark violet, nearly black haired head. No doubt suffering from a horrible bed-head day, he made no move to acknowledge her presence as he lazily climbed out of the futon and onto the tatami mats. Not even wincing if the floor was cold, he absentmindedly strolled past right past her towards the veranda door.

'_Eek! W-what if he is j-just l-like Yuki-kun?_' Sweat began forming on her head as she glanced at him with anxious eyes. If he IS like Yuki, then would he be more "energetic" in terms of movement? '_Oh no, oh no, oh no, mom whatdoIdo? I've stumbled across a secret of Akito-san's!_ _He'll never forgive me when he fully wakes up!_'

Trying to seem inconspicuous, she moved slightly so that she could see if her idea is true or false. It is rude of her, perhaps, but for Hatori's sake, she has to know so that she can warn the dragon-err, seahorse. "Akito-san, are you alright?"

Suddenly, a thin sliver of light shone through the dark room and Tohru saw that Akito has opened the door to the veranda. However, he seemed to tilt a little bit for some odd reason almost as if he was trying to peek outside. Or that he's struggling with some kind of inner emotional turmoil.

Unconsciously stepping a little closer to the Clan Head, Tohru bit her lip as she slowly reached a hand out to touch his shoulder in comfort.

"Akito-s-san? D-Daijou—"

"_**YOU CLUELESS GIRL! I LOVE YOU!**_" He whipped around, facing her with full conviction in his tone.

"**EEEEEEEHH!!!!**"

And the food tray landed smack-dab on top of poor Tohru's head.

-End scenario-

Now that I think about it...their relationship could be very similar to Kureno and Arisa's...only its gender/role reversal. :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed the little scenario I typed up. Just couldn't resist. XD

AmEva


	13. Chapter 11: Part 2 It's Already Too Late

**The Embrace of God **

**A/N**: Haha, well I guess I've tortured you all enough with my absence. So without further ado, let's move along...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Warning**: Some mature content ahead. Be warned.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven (Part Two)**: **It's Already Too Late**

_**10:43 PM**_

A young man whose beauty is belied by his dark heart paced back and forth across the tatami mats. He growled as his ears caught onto small traces of the idle conversation taking place behind the screen door that hid the presence of his supposedly faithful doctor. However, his so-called doctor wasn't being as reliable as he should be because the older man is having a discussion with a certain annoying Dog while a horrid sense of pain was clawing at the younger man's bowels.

Finally reaching his tolerance level, Akito cringed as another sharp wave hit him before he dug his nails into the door and gave it as much push as his weak body could give at the moment.

"Hatori, get off that damn phone and come here!" Akito screamed at the Dragon, who had just realized the God's presence seconds before his entrance.

He turned around and surveyed the frail-looking boy clutching his side with one hand and gripping on the door with the other. The look on his face could surely kill, as if his piercing steel eyes were any indication.

But fortunately, Hatori knows how to deal with an ill-tempered Akito almost as well as he can treat the boy's pain.

"Sorry, I'd love to hear more about that dream, but I've got a patient here." He muttered a farewell to the prodding Dog before hanging up and walking over to the weak yet authoritative God. Sighing, he took a smooth, cold hand and gently lifted it under Akito's messy bangs feeling the boy's temperature.

'_Not too hot...good, he doesn't have a fever._' He thought before carefully nudging Akito to sit on the examination chair for him. "At least this isn't a sign that you're falling ill again..." The Dragon walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a pair of glasses and sat down in his chair after putting them on. Hatori made sure to whip out a clipboard and pen as well.

"So, how do you feel right now?" He casually began.

"Like shit." The dark haired boy mumbled as he swung his legs childishly over the chair's edge. His pale hands were still wrapped around his abdomen.

Hatori cleared his throat but he knew better than to humor the boy by writing down his rather straightforward reply. "Details, please." He adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I first started feeling like crap as soon as I got out of that car, and then right after I walked into the house I nearly puked, cause those damn maids were using that same disinfectant that is totally incompatible with my respiratory again like they did last Spring, and later when I was done punishing them I passed out on my bed. When I woke up, I felt like my stomach was sliced open and my bloody entrails were spewed around me while my heart has erupted in a fiery—"

"Alright, well, I think I understand the source of your problem..." Hatori pointed out, somewhat disturbed yet he maintained that ever so admirable professional image of a doctor.

The Dragon looked down on his clipboard and saw that he had absent mindedly scribbled '_bloody entrails_' down in his fixation of the boy's exaggerated report. Quickly crossing a line over the nonsense phrase, Hatori set the board down and decided to just give Akito his medicine. Besides, he has described his symptoms pretty well and the doctor knows just what kind of medication the younger man needs.

Akito watched all of Hatori's movements like a hawk. Not that he didn't trust the Dragon of course, —he half-owed him his life—, but feeling like your intestines had just been tied in irreversible knots and then getting the urge to throw up is enough to make anybody wary and moody.

"So it's mainly your digestive tract that is in pain?" Hatori asked before he took out a pill bottle from one of his cabinets. He could hear Akito mumble a faint 'Yes' as he began to fidget with his long kimono like a child.

"But just so you know...it can't be the food because _she_ mainly does the cooking for my meals..." He grumbled while he watched the doctor unscrew the tight lid off.

They both knew who '_she_' is.

"But you from what you told me, the only possible explanation for your abdominal pain are the food." The Dragon stated calmly turning to face him.

"Tohru-san knows _exactly_ what and what not to put into my food!" Akito claimed, surprised by the sudden conviction in his own voice.

'_I suppose I ought to tell him...even if...the maids will be at risk..._' Hatori thought to himself before he sighed. Shaking out a pill from the bottle, he reached for a cup to fill it with herbal tea before handing both to the frail boy with a nod. As always, Akito smelled the tea first before popping the pills in and drowning them with a gulp.

Coughing in disdain, Akito handed the cup back to the Dragon before bringing the kimono closer to his body. "It doesn't make any sense...there has to be something else you forgot. All the foods I've eaten have been touched by Tohru-san and _only_ her!" He complained irately.

'_Here goes nothing...forgive me Honda-san_.' Hatori cleared his throat.

"Sir...I believe I must inform you about..._some_ of your meals..." He began, eyeing the God with practiced apathy. Akito shifted a bit before he leaned his chin on a palm and watched the Dragon with the same startling intensity he has practiced on the other Juunishis now that his pain has been dissolved.

"Go on, Hari..." He urged sweetly as he casually scratched his nails on the edge of the desk, pretending not to pay any attention to the older man.

Hatori's eye twitched as a reminiscence of what had happened the last time he angered his God flashed through his head.

"Well, not all of the foods have been prepared by Honda-san _personally_...per se, just some of them because...Honda-san is busy with her school work so at times she is unable to do the cooking. However, she does bring them to you and if you want, I could—"

"—so who do you suggest I teach a lesson to then, Hatori? Those disgusting maids or our dearly beloved Tohru-san?" Akito intercepted with a smirk.

The unfortunate Dragon closed his eyes as his head is in a hurricane of thoughts and emotions. This is another method of Akito for tormenting others; indirect torture. '_I've got to stay calm...this is just a test_. _Think straight..._'

He kept his eyes on the ground as he made it clear it was a move of surrender. Mild relief flooded him when he saw that the God subconsciously acknowledged his act of submission and calmed somewhat.

Silence seemed to reign on until the Dragon finally spoke.

"I believe...that they both have their own reasons for what they've done..." Hatori insisted evenly.

"Hmph...at least that girl has an excuse. But those worthless maids, thinking that they can use her as a cover for punishment that they justly deserve!" Akito growled. Before the Dragon could say anything to quell the boy's rising temper, Akito abruptly stood with an air of resoluteness.

"Very well, I shall have a nice little 'talk' with them about trying to poison me." He hissed venomously as he paced towards the door.

Hatori mentally kicked himself for foolishly leading the Head's incurable wrath towards the innocent maids whom were merely trying to assist Tohru by taking over her role whenever she felt overwhelmed.

Going out on a whim to distract the boy, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "S-sir, it's supposed to rain very heavily tonight!"

Akito barely turned from his beeline for the exit. "And why does that concern me, Hatori?" He inquired coolly, half-turning to the Dragon.

"H-Honda-san is coming home by foot, isn't she?" Hatori asked, hoping to keep the God's attention temporarily on him while he stalled for a plan.

Akito's eyes widened considerably like a cat that just spotted a mouse. '_He's right. With that ditzy head of hers she'll most likely loose track of the time shopping and wind up in the rain and catch a cold!_' He thought gripping the doorknob. Shaking his mind from the sudden urge to shield her, he narrowed his eyes.

"Get your coat. We're going to pick her up." He slid open the door before stepping into the hall.

"Wh-what? B-but sir, even with the medication you can't go outside like this!" Hatori couldn't believe what his God was saying.

Akito scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid, Hari? _I'll get a coat_!" He half-yelled as he glided down the hall to his own room.

The Dragon could only watch as he felt a headache coming on. Rubbing his temple, he sighed and went over to the bedroom that connected with this room. His room actually belonged to his father. It was best to be close to his office because of Akito's defective health. Grabbing the nearest coat he saw, he flung it over his shoulders and quickly zipped it before closing the closet and heading back to his office.

When he slid open the door, he found that Akito looked absolutely uncharacteristic in a thick woolly black trench coat. The boy was practically swimming in them, but yet in a way Akito never looked as menacing as he did just then.

The God glared daggers at the helpless upward quirk of his lips. "We don't have much here, Hatori...I suppose the maids could wait until I'm back." Akito mumbled the latter part to himself as he walked down the hall faster than Hatori could ever remember him walking. '_Why is he in such a hurry..? Honda-san knows that she can wait from the rain inside the building..._'

In his haste, Akito had forgotten the umbrella, but thankfully the Dragon took care of that as he followed the boy to the main door of the honke.

Once they were in the car, Hatori automatically pulled out a pair of glasses before he turned on the ignition drive and they headed pass the main gates.

As the rain pattered against the windshield wipers, Hatori took a side-glance at the man beside him. The Dragon is busy fighting all the questions that were threatening to explode from him, one of which has been repeating over and over again in his mind. '_Why has he taken such a keen interest in Honda-san lately?_'

He couldn't understand it. '_First the medicine...then the food...and now this!_' He shook his head; no, it simply couldn't be _that_—what that perverted Dog has told him. It was too unlike Akito, not to mention he has never seen the boy care for anyone else besides himself.

How can someone who only cares for himself be bothered to feel concern for another human being? Perhaps other people maybe...but Akito? The only effort Akito has ever put into was living...

This is a puzzle, that try as he might, Hatori could not solve.

"If she get sick...then who knows what will happen?" Akito uttered distastefully as he leaned back against the seat. Hatori looked at him without saying a word. Akito ignored the doctor's inquisitive stare.

"I mean, what if that foolish girl ends up _passing_ that sickness to me!?" He said disgustedly as he crossed his arms and avoided the Dragon's gaze.

'_That's more like Akito..._' Hatori thought before his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hiss—

"What are _those_ three doing out there?" Akito was about to use the phrase 'disgusting animals', but he saw that his favorite little Rat most certainly did not fit that term and so he settled for a rude-sounding _those_.

Hatori's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Yuki riding with Haru on the Ox's bike while Kyo maintained a steady pace beside them as they raced down the road towards an area crowded with trees.

He sighed. "I'm assuming there is a new sport that teenagers these days are trying out in order to be accepted into their circle of friends?"

Akito resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's called _hazing_, Hari." He said sarcastically before adding, "Even I'm aware of that new terminology and I rarely leave the house!"

"They seem to be in an awful hurry though...and Yuki doesn't look like he ought to be in the cold like this. I think we should go after them—"

"What about Tohru-san?" Akito demanded rather sharply.

Taken aback, Hatori looked at the boy with bewilderment. Suddenly he realized that they had driven past Tohru's workplace, and if he remembered right, the whole building was dark with the closed sign on its front doors. '_I must have been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I failed to notice..._'

"Sir, we already passed the building, and it is closed. Honda-san most likely walked home before it even rained..." Hatori replied.

"How do you know? She could be wandering around aimlessly like the clueless girl she is!" Akito retorted crossly.

"But from where we've just seen Yuki, Kyo and Haru, they're oddly close to her workplace. Don't you think that they would've seen her? I think we should follow them. Besides," he added, knowing that Akito wouldn't be able to resist the bait, "Yuki might need a lecture to teach him not to be wandering out here in the dark..."

That worked alright; a second later, Hatori felt nails dig into his hands authoritatively as Akito narrowed his eyes at the retreating forms of the unaware Cat, Rat and Ox before he growled, "_drive_" in a tone that made the doctor seriously question if the God would prefer to run them over instead.

--

"So, you say that Tohru-san is being attacked by some sleazy scumbags?" Haru had to shout in order to be heard over the chilly winds that struck at his face. His wild mane was tousled as they continued on towards the place that Kyo had described to them earlier. Yuki could only hold on tight to the bicycle as he fought to stay conscious from the biting cold.

"Yeah, from what her friend told me there were like five of those creeps!" Kyo shouted back as he led the path. In front of him he can see trees that appeared oddly familiar for some reason. As he passed them, they began to wound around him as if they had come to life. Kyo ignored them and raced on.

Up ahead, he heard faint shouts that others would have surely missed since they lacked the exquisite hearing ability of cats. '_I suppose that's one thing about being a Cat that's going for me..._' Looking back to see how far the Rat and Ox were, he panted as he suddenly came to a stop. '_Wait a minute..._'

"What's the matter?" The white-haired boy came to a gradual halt as well, looking around the blackness that surrounded them.

"Hey, Cat...why'd you lead us back to where we started? We're in the woods near the house!" Yuki called.

'_Dammit!_' Slamming his fists into a nearby tree in frustration, Kyo growled. "I know! But I heard some—"

Suddenly he heard it again, jarring laughter mixed in with lewd taunts coming from...

"—over there! In that direction somewhere!" Not waiting any longer, the Cat tore down the path covered with roots and soft earth before disappearing behind a particularly wide tree. Yuki and Haru both got off the bike knowing it would be useless and swiftly covered the Cat's trail.

--

"Hatori, I'm going after them. Make sure to follow me." There was dangerous edge to the God's tone that warned him not to object this time.

The Dragon knew better than to say anything so he simply nodded while the boy got out of the car and slammed the door shut before disappearing down the path he had seen Yuki, Kyo and Haru go down seconds before. As he carefully maneuvered pass the tree roots and rocks, Hatori could hope that nothing bad has happened to Tohru.

He and Akito both heard over the falling rain the brief conversation that had passed between the Ox and the Cat. Knowing well of the teens' abilities in hand to hand combat due to lessons from Shishou, the Dragon felt little worry for the boys.

However, it is Akito that he is mainly concerned about. With his weakness he most likely wouldn't be able to last a minute in a fight with whomever they are going against.

And what will they think when they see Akito? Will the God spill the beans on where Tohru has been living in the past weeks? Hatori could not see how this whole situation will unfold without that secret being told. Either that or somebody will most likely be threatened or punished into not telling by Akito's inevitable wrath and temper.

'_This can't be good..._' Hatori thought before he sighed and followed the path from where the four of them had gone.

--

One of them whipped around but saw nothing except for the bleak dimness of the forest. The others shuffled nervously as they heard footsteps approaching their little circle. "Yo, Katashi, did ya hear somethin'?" One of the members of the gang hissed.

"Quiet, Washi! I'm tryin' to get her wet here! C'mon girl, I know you want this..." The dark-haired boy named Katashi held the trembling form of Tohru in place by grasping her neck in place while the he started working his heinous fingers against her core, bringing more quaking sobs from the girl beneath him. "Dammit, she's not doing it!" He swore angrily.

"Doesn't matter, its not like it'll hurt _you_! Now hurry up we wanna get a turn before the cops show up!" Ryo argued.

Tohru's vision went in and out of focus as she felt his hands work their demonic jobs on her innocent body while Katashi's second in command Ryo brusquely groped her exposed chest all the while she shuddered in repulsion from Tadao's nails going through her hair and tugging on it roughly.

She didn't want to feel anything but revulsion for these low-life rapists taking advantage of her, but her body could not suppress its primal impulses that were hardwired into her body's natural instincts. Above her, Tohru could one of them lewdly comment, "Hey, she's pretty tight for a girl who this cute. Thought she might have lost her cherry by now to some other guy..."

"Alrighty, now we're finally gettin' somewhere..." Katashi's digits dug against her folds and she suddenly got a crude illustration in her head of a hummingbird sipping the nectar that spewed from a tree blossom. Whimpering in self-disgust at how her body was betraying her, she recoiled unconsciously, wanting to die rather than be forced to live in his nightmare-turned-reality over and over again with each of the gang members that waited on her with sadistic grins.

Never had she felt so lowly of humanity before; she had always believed there to be some good in everyone. '_Look at what your optimism has led you to...a world of deceit, cruelty and lies._' As she laid there in a shivering pile of tears and choked sobs, a sense of foolishness and shame engulfed her. It was her fault that this happened...Kyo was right; she was too spacey. She never saw the warnings, the possible dangers that lurked everywhere, waiting to pounce on her as soon as she is left alone. Yuki and Kyo have always tried to protect her like the little sister she was to them, and how did she repay them?

She ran away...

She ran away from the one shelter she had...

The one place where she could have been protected from this...

"Heh, you ready for this, angel face?" Tohru cried as she clawed at the soggy earth beneath her in apprehension of what was to come. "Just a warning though: I'd brace myself if I were you!" He added lasciviously while the other boys howled with laughter at her.

Shutting her eyes, she turned away when she felt his craving brush against her inner thigh as he settled himself between her legs, ready to defile her in the most vindictive way a woman could ever be tainted by a man.

Gritting her teeth as she felt her muscles tense, Tohru waited for the inevitable moment to come, yet it never did. '_What...?_'

She didn't want to see the leering faces of the boys that she just _knew_ were waiting for her to open her eyes and then taunt her again. '..._Is it over?_'

'_Am I finally dead?_' She wondered as all she saw was darkness.

--

'_Chikuso! I lost them!_' Akito swore under his breath as he fought to catch up. Cursing his weak health, his eyes suddenly caught onto that of a bike. '_That must belong to that dumb Ox's..._' He thought before light came from behind him and he turned around.

Grabbing the bike, he dragged it to the car. "Hatori put this in the trunk. I don't want those animals to be wandering around aimlessly searching for this!" The Dragon obeyed without a word as he got out and opened the trunk, holding the bike and settling it snugly into the back compartment.

"Sir, I found a short cut that will lead us to them..." He said as he got into the car. When Akito didn't make a move to get into the vehicle, he sighed. "You're worried about Tohru-san, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Akito mumbled as he begrudgingly obeyed the good doctor and got into the car again, making mental notes to start gaining weight once this is over.

--

"Those stupid, disgusting,_ pieces of shit_!"

The Ox's black side has arrived as soon as he witnessed the ugly and grotesque scenario being played before his very eyes.

Two tall boys around the age of 15 were holding down an unconscious brunette whom he immediately recognized to be Tohru. An older boy with wild-looking hair was about to do something to Tohru that nearly made him go permanently black had it not been for the fact that Kyo dealt a swift spiral kick right into the boy's shoulder, knocking him several feet away from Tohru.

"Get the hell away from her, you sick bastards!" The Cat hissed angrily before he whipped around and smoothly landed a punch to Ryo who was about surprise him from behind. The other boys gradually backed away as the three surrounded Tohru.

"Hey, this is our turf and we found her first! Go get your own bitch to fuck!" Katashi growled at the three challengingly before he ran at the Rat who was about to cover Tohru with his coat and pushed him to the ground.

Yuki swore under his breath cursing his bronchi for making him this weak before he got just as quickly as he was knocked down.

"Washi, Ryo, keep pretty-boy over here busy!" Katashi ordered as Shino advanced on Kyo and Haru.

"Heh, you guys are gonna pay for interrupting our little special moment..." Shino sneered before he ran at the Ox and punched him. Haru, due to training from Shishou easily avoided his assault by jumping upwards. Being in black mode only made him triple deadlier and he wasn't afraid to show that by coming down with his elbow jabbing into Shino's back getting a groan from the boy.

While the Ox was busy with the lackey, Kyo dealt with Tadao who avoided his every assault like a snake.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Kyo grimaced as he ducked a hit before dealing a straight uppercut to the silent boy's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. "...fuck!" Tadao coughed before dropping to the floor. Kyo watched with repugnance at his crumpled form.

"Pathetic."

"Hey, stupid Cat, move out of the way!" Yuki was occupied with blocking Ryo's punches while dodging Washi's surprise kicks every so often. While his body may be weak, the Rat is quickly deciphering the pattern in which his attackers are landing their assaults. Picking out a favorable second, he suddenly jumped from Washi's swinging kick before utilizing his temporary height advantage by giving Ryo triple-kicks to the chest. After he has fallen, Yuki turned all of his attention to Washi now that he didn't have to worry about Ryo's punches anymore.

But amidst all the chaos, everyone failed to notice that the leader of the gang, Katashi, has subtly crept over to Tohru's semi-conscious form and placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from shouting out in alarm. '_Damn intruders, messin' up my party!_' He spat angrily as he worked his way over behind her.

Using the other hand, he held her and dragged her away from the whole fight scene and behind some bushes. '_I'll finish what I started with this little bitch...those guys want her so bad? Well, they're just gonna have to deal with the fact that I got her f—_'

"Hey, where's Tohru!?" Kyo shouted as he looked at the spot where the girl had just been. Seeing a deep drag marks on the ground, the Cat traced it to an area behind several bushes.

'_Damn, bastard! I'll make you sorry you were ever born!_' Kyo quickly followed the tracks while in the corners of his eyes he saw the Rat and the Ox follow him.

Katashi looked up from where he was about to unzip his pants again and glared at the three boys with animalistic fury. "I said get lost!" He roared before hiding behind Tohru's limp figure.

"Coward." Black Haru smirked darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

Kyo looked at the boy with loathing, his normal eyes turning into the ones that reflected his inner cursed form as he glowered at the boy they had cornered with Tohru. "What's the matter? You don't have the guts to be a real man and right us, you punk?"

"We've already defeated your friends...now give her back or else!" Yuki warned in a tone he rarely used unless he is seriously pissed off. Which, given the situation they were in, he was.

Katashi grinned evilly from ear to ear. He was always prepared for emergencies just like this. Whipping out the pocket-knife he had used earlier to cut apart the girl's clothes, he brought it dangerously close to Tohru's gracefully arched neck in one fluid movement.

"Or else what? You'll kick my ass?" He sneered. "Just look at her..._one wrong move_ and sleeping beauty here gets it!" To prove his point, pressed the edge of the blade against her neck, not enough to cut her deeply, but enough to break the top of the skin and cause dark-red blood to surface around the wound and drip down her throat. The rain soon washed her blood away however, yet the Cat, Rat and Ox were more worried about her dying from loss of too much blood than anything else.

"Any ideas?" Haru whispered to Kyo and Yuki who watched with horror but had no choice but to remain where they were. "None...dammit!" Kyo cursed as he punched a tree nearby leaving a fist mark. "We're too late!"

Yuki turned away, unable to watch as Katashi held the knife to Tohru's throat the whole time he unzipped himself and mounted her. Looking down at his clenched fist he saw blood briefly before the rain washed it down to the earth. '_Honda-san...gomenasai...gomenasai..._' He thought as he choked on his own tears.

Kyo, Yuki and Haru begrudgingly started to move away from the scene in order to prevent Katashi from instantly killing her. Suddenly, they felt arms grip around them from behind and snickers echoed in their ears as Katashi's lackeys Ryo, Tadao, Washi and Shino came out of nowhere.

"Hahah, ya thought ya got rid of us, didn' ya!?" Shino taunted while the others laughed.

"Damn punks..." Kyo uttered under his breath at their derisive comments and shouts.

"That's right, cause your pretty lil' girlie is mine for the taking..." Katashi laughed maniacally as he dragged Tohru away from then with the knife near her neck towards an open road within the forest.

'_No_!' Yuki, Kyo and Haru were stunned, their willingness to help Tohru held back by the red light flashing in their heads warning them not to do anything foolish.

Suddenly a black vehicle came out of nowhere "Yo, bub, what where your go—!" Katashi just barely moved in time to avoid getting hit by the car. Snarling, he turned around to shout at the driver when suddenly, the shot-gun door was opened in a flash, crushing his family jewels as well as knocking the wind out of him.

"Fu—_**AOFF**_!"

The force from getting hit by the door caused him to drop Tohru on the ground as the slight curve of the hill they were standing on made her limp body roll downwards but thankfully come to a slow stop in front of a large tree.

As Katashi moved to retrieve Tohru, he screamed when the car door slammed down on his left hand causing him to scream bloody murder as he fought to free his hand. After getting his hand out, another blood-curdling scream was heard when he found that his finger bones were broken from the impact of the car door.

"**WHA' THE FUCK**!?"

He swore before turning around and meeting a pair of stone-cold obsidian eyes that immediately struck fear and panic into his own in one electrifying second. Stumbling back, he fell on his bottom as he crawled backwards getting a better view of the tall and sinister man that looked at him with cold, unbridled ferocity in his bottomless orbs.

Out of the blue, a blustery current of air caused his dark hair to shield his face as his locks elegantly glided on the breeze. Coupled with the wind blowing along the long, shadowy attire he wore, the man suddenly took on the illusion of a dark angel.

Wasting no time standing there, the man advanced towards Katashi who seemed to be hallucinating that the shadowy figure was the Reaper who has come to collect his soul. Yuki, Kyo and Haru just stood there, afraid to move, but relieved at that same time that Katashi was away from Tohru.

"Wh-whoa man, what's goin' on? This is just some funny joke, right? Any of you planned this?" He stuttered, looking back at his lackeys. They looked at him too stunned to help their leader. A loud yelp escaped his throat when the figure's icy hands suddenly grabbed onto his wrists and cruelly twisted them behind his back at an unnatural angle.

The boy shuddered frightfully as he felt the man whisper close to his ear maliciously. "That's right...this is just some funny joke...a bad dream you're having, really. Why don't we see if it's real?"

A sickening '_CRAAACK_' was heard quickly followed by a, "_**AAARGH!! SON OF A BITCH!!**_"

At that, the mysterious figure shoved the screaming boy to the muddy ground in undisguised abhorrence. The three Juunishis watched in horror, not knowing whether to feel gratitude or fear for the man before their attention was directed to the howling Katashi as he knelt, crying in agony as he looked at his left wrist...which didn't look like a wrist anymore for some reason...

"Aw _GAWD_!" Katashi screamed as he keeled over shaking. "He broke my wrist! That son-of-a bitch just broke my wrist!"

The man turned his attention to the lackeys and a smirk can be seen on his features even though the majority of his head was discernable thanks to the darkness of the woods that covered him like a blanket.

"Anyone else here feel like they need a broken appendage?" He inquired casually as if asking what they would like for beverages.

'_Who is this guy?_' Yuki wondered frustrated before he heard Katashi yell out. "Don't let him intimidate you! Get this mutha fuckin' bastard!" The second oldest of the gang, Ryo and Tadao resentfully obeyed their boss's commands as they charged at the man, who merely shrugged.

"It's your funeral..." Gracefully evading Ryo's roundhouse punches, he whipped around in time to elbow Tadao in the solar plexus before catching Ryo's fist in one hand and with a swift close-up to the horrified boy's face, he smiled cruelly before digging his nails into Ryo's wrist drawing blood before a second loud 'CRAAACK' was soon heard.

"_**AHHH!! SHIT!!**_" Ryo crumpled to the ground next to Tadao.

Washi and Shino stiffened when they saw the man's petrifying gaze land on them.

"I _really_ don't enjoy hurting children such as yourselves...but as some of my close _relatives_ may tell you, I will make exceptions every now and then..." He smirked at Yuki, who's eyes widened considerably finally recognizing whom this mysterious man is.

'_Akito!_' Yuki felt like his heart just dropped into his stomach as he felt both fear and a strange, never-before experienced sense of awe.

"Who the hell are you?" Washi screamed as he clung to Shino trembling.

"I am the God of Heaven..."

As if on cue, lightning flashed across the hazy sky above illuminating the dark man's breath-taking features, as well as succeeding in ripping out a gasp of surprise from the Cat and the Ox.

As the burst of light quickly faded into the night, darkness washed over them all again. "...and the Angel of Hell..." Akito whispered into the darkness, grinning sadistically at their horror-struck expressions.

Katashi, who was still up scowled as he gathered up all his remaining energy and made another assault at this guy who claimed to be the "Angel of Hell".

'_Angel of Hell my ass!_' Lunging at the dark-haired man, he charged at him with full force enough to knock him off the mount. Akito barely turned around before he gave him a swift, poised kick in the jaw breaking his pearly whites before landing a punch to his left eye bruising it. "Had enough, you filthy swine?"

Katashi groaned in pain where he finally collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

The Sohma God couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun, and he didn't even feel the least bit worn out. Directing his gaze at the Cat, Rat and Ox's wide-eyed faces he smirked, letting the feeling of power and control wash over him in one refreshing wave.

But alas, he couldn't forget the cause for all of this and his temporary thrill curled up a few feet away from him underneath that big oak tree. Turning away from them, Akito started to walk towards Tohru.

Kyo and Yuki were about to mimic his move when he shot them a pinning glare that told them to stay put and make sure the two little squirts don't get a chance to make a run for it. Reluctantly, they obeyed as they watched the Head of the Clan carefully lifted the scantily clothed Tohru into an embrace than seemed to be more than an attempt to keep her from the cold.

Dawn was breaking now as the rain slowly cleared and the sky turned from grey to a foggy orange. An animalistic rage ate at him when he saw the bruises and scars that marred her perfect skin. '_I'll kill each of those bastards by myself if I have to._' He thought angrily while he fought to keep himself composed in front his Juunishi.

They can not see him in his moment of weakness even if he wanted to cry and hug the girl close to him...the girl who once saved his life, and yet he narrowly managed to save hers...

"Tohru_-kun_..." He whispered against her ear, not caring anymore as he started stroking her face with a gentleness none of the three Juunishi has ever witnessed before.

The morning sun shown upon them, highlighting the dew that had collected overnight. A drop hung on her bangs and dripped down her face, leaving a trail as if glided down her neck and down the rest of her almost nude form. Catching his eyes wandering to places that ought to be the last things on his mind right now, he mentally scolded himself as he shrugged off his thick black trench coat and wrapped it around the helpless girl securely before encircling his arms around her protectively as he finally turned to the others.

As the Ox Rat and Cat stood there awkwardly, dumbfounded at this strange new Akito, Hatori stepped out of the car grim-faced as he marched over to the boys that nearly killed Tohru.

"A-Are you going to erase their memories, Hatori?" Yuki asked anxiously. He was surprised when the Dragon shook his head.

"No...they haven't seen our Juunishi forms...however; I'm taking their ID's and writing down their personal information so that I can report them to the police for sexual assault and attempted rape..." Hatori took out Katashi's wallet and flipped it open, copying down its contents on a notepad he had in his pocket.

"That's not enough!" Surprising everyone except the Dragon with this sudden outburst, Akito glared at Washi and Shino who shivered in fright under his unforgiving gaze. "They have to be punished, Hatori! I will **not** tolerate them getting away with this with some shit like community service! I want them to see the consequences of what they've done and suffer!"

"P-please s-sir, w-w-we were just f-following orders!" Washi begged piteously.

Akito sneered at them. "Despicable lazy louts..._if she doesn't wake up, then I'll make you wish you were never born into this world_!"

'_If Hatori goes blind, then it's all your fault!!_'

The Dragon's eyes widened a bit when he caught onto the similarity between what the God had just promised and the threat that he made to the woman he loved years ago.

"Akito—"

But all that he wanted to say died in his throat the second a small, dreamy voice floated from where the God knelt with the bundle in his arms.

Akito was speechless as his ears caught the gentle, softness of her words —the first ever words that truly undid him— that came from the fallen angel in his arms.

"...Mom...?"

--

She had been walking, it seemed. Walking for ages before she saw a tiny dot of light. Naturally drawn to the brightness, Tohru ran towards the light, unaware of where it may lead.

Unaware of what she may be leaving behind.

But just before her hands were swallowed by the white light at the end of the tunnel, Tohru heard a voice...

"Alive...? You call this _being alive!? They never asked me! They never asked me how I felt about this decision!_"

The voice that was strong and vindictive a second ago suddenly became choked with tears as the girl felt a tug at her heartstrings. Desperately wanting to comfort the source of the crying sounds, she turned around...

...and found a sobbing little boy huddled in a corner. Tohru cocked her head in curiosity as she scratched her head, trying to remember where she has seen this familiar boy before.

"Don't cry...please, don't cry..." Giving up, she walked over to him and settled down next to the whimpering boy.

"What's the matter?" She asked, cautiously lifting a hand and placing it on his shaking shoulder comfortingly. "Why are you crying?"

Barely catching the strange child's face as he glanced at her before hiding his face again, Tohru heard a faint mumble. "Because I'm alone! They're all gone! They don't need me anymore!" He cried. "My birds are free now...they don't need me anymore...that's why they left me alone..."

"Why did they want to leave?" She asked rubbing his back soothingly.

The boy didn't answer, instead grabbing at the only source of comfort he had, which happened to be her, and cried even harder. "They hate me! They don't want to stay with me because they're all afraid of me..."

Letting the boy cry on her shoulder, Tohru's heart wept for the boy. "What's your name?"

"Akito." That seemed to ring a bell in her mind, but she was too busy with calming the boy to think further on the name. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around the trembling body whispering.

"Akito...It's okay, I'll not afraid...I'll stay..."

And then she was surrounded in nothing but whiteness.

--

"Mom...?" Tohru mumbled pass her lips as her eyes fluttered, struggling to open.

Colors blurred in her vision as everything gradually came into focus. Shivering slightly as a breeze blew on her face, Tohru blinked several times before she is finally able to take in her surroundings. '_Where am I_? _Was everything just a dream?_'

Whimpering slightly at the aches that seemed to sprout all over her body, Tohru tried to stay as still as possible. '_Why is everything hurting?_' She could feel the sores that were on her arms and particularly her private areas. '_Was I in an accident?_' She wondered before a cold voice spoke, cutting through all her ponderings.

"Tohru-san, are you alright?"

Turning her head upwards, she saw the dour expression on...Akito's face. Why did he look so grim? Tohru wondered before noticing that Yuki, Kyo and Haru were staring at her amazed before the Rat made a move to approach her.

"Honda-san!" Yuki smiled at her, relieved to see her conscious.

"Don't come any closer!" Akito warned as he unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around a very confused Tohru, which caused her to squeak from the painful pressure he unintentionally exerted on her tender muscles. Suddenly, she became aware of the fact that she was naked save for the coat that was covering her.

"A-Akito-san, wh-where are my clothes?" Tohru asked nervously as she gripped the coat tightly.

He looked down at her before sighing and avoided her inquisitive gaze. "Tohru-san...there is something I must tell you…"

'_Dammit, how did the whole comforting thing work again?_' Akito felt awkward holding her like that because he never did it before and it was so against his nature. Then his eyes narrowed.

'_No, no...she needs this right now..._' He thought determined. Besides, he knew that the Juunishis couldn't hold her this close due to the curse. '_I may be physically weaker than any of them, but at least I can hold her..._' A small smirk tugged at his lips at the thought. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the envious glares directed at him from both the Cat and the Rat.

Tohru's eyes widened in horror as flashes of the images she dreadfully wanted to block out burst into her head in endless streams. '_No...no...Please let it have been a bad dream_!' She trembled as tears started dotting her eyesight. The atrocious things those boys had said to her as they touched her and laughed at her echoed in her mind.

"_Aw, what's the matter, angel face? We guys just wanna have some fun an' all. It won't hurt...really."_

She closed her eyes and she wept, her body quaking with each sob she made.

"_I don't believe in that shit anyways, I'm leader, so I get first dibs on the lil' bitch..." _

"NO!" Tohru cried out startling Akito who was trying to calm her with minimum success. Hatori looked up from copying the last of the boys' ID's and pocketed his notepad. Walking over to Shino and Washi, he looked them directly in the eye before placing a cold hand over their pressure points despite their protest.

"Hey, I told ya we were just doing that he told us—" Washi complained before he was silenced as Hatori pressed down, causing both boys to pass out. The doctor rarely ever uses this type of method on his patients but in this situation he saw no other choice. Obviously, memory-suppression wouldn't help at all when the time comes for these boys to be interrogated by the police.

"Shut up!" Akito growled at the boy while trying to cup Tohru's face, but somehow she must have thought that that threat was directed at her and she hiccupped, only to cry harder than ever a second later. "No, let me go! P-please—"

Haru and Kyo, relieved from their duties of restraining the two boys quickly ran towards Akito intending on comforting Tohru. However, they only got about a few feet away before Akito sent another disapproving glare their way.

"Stay where you are. Do _not_ make me repeat myself one more time…" He hissed before turning away from them, his expression changing at the drop of a hat.

"Tohru-san, it's alright. They're not going to hurt you anymore." Akito stroke her face tenderly, but that seemed to make matters worse as Tohru clung to him bawling her eyes out, shaking her head 'no'

"_Besides, I'm not the only one here who wants to impregnate a good-looking bitch like you..."_

"No, please don't!" Tohru whimpered. Akito sighed but he found no other option other than to hold her close despite her weak protests. Ignoring the gawks from his Juunishi he made another mental note to punish them later. Akito turned away from them so none of them would be able to see what he was about to do.

Rubbing her back in that same circular motion that Hatori once used to calm him, he shushed her before surreptitiously slipping a hand into his pocket and took out a small bottle. Flipping the cap so that it resembled a pepper-shaker, he shook out a sleep-inducing pill. Popping the cap closed, Akito put it back into his pocket before he slyly slipped the pill pass the half-conscious girl's lips. "Just relax, Tohru-kun…"

Not having the energy to spit the bitter-tasting medicine out, Tohru had no choice but to let it's effects take place as the pill dissolved on her tongue. Not before long, she let out a sleepy sigh and closed her eyes while she snuggled closer to Akito's warmth, much to the God's amusement and hidden delight.

"Are you _done_, Hatori?" He asked testily as the Dragon finally finished dragging the body of the boys away from the open road even though he can see it in Akito's eyes how much the God preferred it if he left them there.

"I just need to make a phone call to the police station, but what about—"

"I'll take care of it." Without another word, Akito lifted the sleeping girl up while he gritted his teeth at how heavy she seemed compared to him. Hatori quickly opened the backdoor but to his surprise; Akito motioned for the front door to be opened instead.

"Hatsuharu will sit in the back while I hold her." He informed as he struggled to keep himself from falling over. "Besides, she doesn't look like she can sit upright by herself…" He reasoned when he saw his questioning expression. The doctor nodded before opening the door to the shot-gun. After Akito went in holding Tohru, he took out a cell phone and began dialing for the police.

While Hatori was reporting the incident, being sure to spare the details, the three teens could only watch as if everything was a movie and they had no control of the situation.

"Hey, why are you taking her away?" Kyo demanded angrily. '_Dammit, I'm not going to just let her go like this after what happened!_' Clenching his fists, he bravely stood his ground. "She belongs with us!"

Akito scoffed. "Well, stupid Cat, answer this then. Do _you_ have a doctor in the house that can clean her up and treat her wounds without consulting the use of medical books?" Hearing the silence that followed as a sign of defeat, the Sohma head smirked victoriously before he continued.

"I didn't think so. Tohru-san will stay with _me_ during her recuperation where Hatori can keep an eye on her recovery progress." He justified. "Besides, we need someone to stand watch and make sure these criminals don't get an opportunity to escape before the police come."

"B-but Honda-san needs to go back home!" Yuki blurted out, and then cringed at the venomous glare he received. Fighting the impulse to run for the hills, Yuki summoned all his courage to fight the God. "Sh-she doesn't live with us anymore, but wherever she is living, I'm sure she would like to be back at home when she awakes!"

'_Home…? The only place where Tohru can call home now is the Honke. And she will live there forever by my side until the day I die_. _Of course, when that day comes, she'll have to perish as well…_' Akito chuckled darkly at the ominous thought.

The others, of course, had no clue what could be going on in the deranged head of Akito's. However, it doesn't take a genius to know that whatever it was, it cannot be good for anyone, especially not Tohru.

But this is their God; their _master_. The keeper of their souls, and their sacrifice. Akito is _dying_ for them, and the curse that binds all 13 of the Juunishis will not allow them to disobey their God, as well as their Head of the House.

So no matter how one looks at the circumstances, Akito's control is not just limited to the Juunishis; he owns every single human being on the Earth whose surname happens to be 'Sohma'.

Grudgingly the Cat and the Rat obeyed, keeping their gaze submissively to the ground. Akito simpered, yes, being the Head of the Clan does have its perks. "Don't worry about Tohru-san. I'm sure her home is closer than you two might think." He snickered seeing their confusion at his cryptic message.

Quite ready to head home, he closed the car door with a smirk. After Hatori finished reporting what happened, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. The Ox, having returned to his normal mode a few minutes ago, was already in the backseat looking as if nothing had happened.

Before they drove away, Akito said one last thing that made Yuki and Kyo's hearts skip a beat.

"Oh, and not a word about this to _anyone_…"

The bleakness in his dark oculars promised dark things for both them and Tohru if that order was disobeyed.

--

'_Foolish_ _girl, what where you thinking when you went out back there?' _

Idly bringing the coat he had wrapped around her tighter to her body, Akito sighed as he glanced out the window while holding the resting girl close to him.

'_Nevermind, you probably weren't even thinking at all..._'

At the thought of what those goons almost did to her, Akito felt his anger boil heatedly. If only he wasn't as frail as he was back there, or else he would've gouged those sickening scoundrels' eyeballs out. Then none of them would be able to gang up on anyone else, much less see. At least that is what he thought had happened to Tohru. He made another mental note to interrogate her when she feels better.

Looking down at the girl lying on his chest, he brushed some of her bangs aside and noticed more scrapes on her forehead. Frowning, he traced a cut that was particularly long with a ghostlike quality, watching her shiver in her sleep. Her soft even breaths tickled his neck as she unconsciously curled her hand into a tiny fist. He wondered what she could be dreaming about.

'_Why does she have to be so vulnerable?_' He gazed at her serene expression despite the various wounds over her face and neck. To Akito, she was like an exquisite flower, whose beauty far surpasses even the most flawless of God's creation, and yet it only takes a single shard of frost to tear apart those lovely petals.

"Akito?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, the God looked indifferently at the doctor. "Nani?"

"Did you tell Yuki and Kyo about her current living arrangements..?" Hatori ventured carefully, even though there was a divider between the front seat and the back seat and Haru shouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"No. They only think that she is staying at the Honke to convalesce." Akito replied, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. He brought Tohru closer to him on his lap, enjoying the feel of her warm body against his to the fullest extent. He would never be able to be this close to her without her blubbering like an idiot, not to mention trying to push him away in modesty.

"Akito..." Hatori started again, although this time there was a warning edge to his tone.

"What?" Akito retorted, annoyed with the Dragon's tone. It made him feel like an incorrigible child.

"Just...let her rest for a while, okay?" Hatori rubbed his temples.

"I _am_!" He hissed irritably.

"Yes, but I meant for the next few days...from what I've observed, Honda-san has suffered from more than just physical abuse from her attackers. The unpleasant incident has no doubt in my mind psychologically traumatized her as well. I think it is sensible that you and I limit our interactions with her in the next couple of days..."

Akito glared at the Dragon, defiance clearly written across the boy's face. "And why is that? I'm not going to hurt her like those contemptible oafs did!"

Hatori sighed before continuing. "I understand that you...want to comfort her in her time of need," the Dragon couldn't help finding the phrase to sound foreign when it was about the God, "but, Honda-san will have an irrational fear of males in general from what those boys did...therefore, I think it's best that she goes under the maids' care until she recovers."

Akito glared at the Dragon before he stubbornly wrapped his arms around the girl. "She's can't go through life being afraid of males! It's impossible!"

"Hopefully she will overcome that. But that may only happen if we give Honda-san some time alone to herself, not to mention some space as well..." He added, eyeing the boy's action.

"Well, I'll help her get over her fear faster then! Being the slow klutz she is she'll probably takes years to recover from that..." Akito replied indignantly. '_I'll be dead by then, of course_.'

"Sir, I _really_ don't think that is a good idea...it may do more bad than good... If you truly want Honda-san to have a full recuperation, then it's advisable that we follow this procedure. Don't you want her to get better, Akito?" The Dragon quietly, his olive-colored eyes pinned on the God who suddenly looked like a distraught little boy.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Hatori." Akito responded gruffly. Then, giving a short glance at the girl, he sighed and loosened his hold somewhat. "_Fine_. But only until she gets better." He mumbled.

'_What's more is that the Rat and the Cat wouldn't have a chance against me. I'll be the first male she trusts and then she'll have eyes for no one else but me..._' He smirked cruelly, absentmindedly stroking Tohru's cheek.

'_When that time finally comes around...she'll be mine for the taking..._'

--

When they finally got back to the Main House, everything fell into utter chaos upon the sight of Akito walking through the front doors carrying in his arms a soiled, unconscious Tohru Honda.

As soon as they saw the girl's condition, the maids quickly abandoned what they were doing and went to gather in the main entrance. Scowling and cursing under his breath at how much he hated them for blocking the hall, Akito found himself surrounded with questions and curious gazes.

Ever since the girl first came to live here, the workload has definitely been lifted by her enthusiasm and optimism. It seemed that Tohru has charmed herself into the hearts of the most stern-faced maids as everyone rushed around the girl, fussing over her cuts and bruises.

Before long however, the crowd parted and the head maid Emiko appeared scolding some of the maids to resume their duties and telling the others to calm themselves. Then her eyes widened when she caught sight of the dirtied form of Tohru.

"Merciful heavens, what happened to the girl?" She covered her mouth, stunned.

Akito relieved that it wasn't as crowded as before, eyed the remaining maids warily. The last thing he wanted right now is for there to be rumors, although he supposed it was too late since they had already seen her battered condition.

Emiko, having raised the Head for a while when he was young understood his body language and told the rest of the maids to go back to their business. The 2 who remained were the eldest ones whom Akito held some respect towards.

"I don't know. When I found her, she was lying on the ground and there were several imbecile teenage boys standing around…" He began, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on the girl as the two maids carried her away to be cleaned. Finally, he was able to take off his shoes and he told her what had happened very vaguely as he watched Emiko's grave expression.

When he was finished, Emiko bowed respectfully before walking away, shoulders hung low. It doesn't take more than a glance for Akito to realize that Tohru is probably the first outsider Emiko has ever really approved of living at the Honke. In fact, he would sometimes find the two chatting idly while washing dishes or hanging the laundry.

Now as the news of what has happened to Tohru hung over them like foreboding dark clouds, a sudden possibility came to him when it failed to occur before.

"Hatori," he turned to the doctor who was talking with the Ox, "I want her to have a _full_ examination once she is cleaned up and her wounds are treated." The Dragon nodded and said something to Haru before disappearing down the hall, leaving the exhausted God and the tired Ox alone.

"So, what really happened?" He asked quietly.

"Hm..?" Haru glanced at the back of his God. "…we were going through the forest searching for Tohru-san when we found her and she was about to get rap—"

"Don't utter that _disgusting_ word in my presence, Hatsuharu." Akito suddenly hissed. He whipped around, his dark gaze overpowering the white-haired boy. "Did anything _else_ happen?"

They both knew what Akito was asking about. Haru couldn't really understand why, nor could he really find himself to be caring at this point however. Tiredness tugged at him but he shook it off.

"No."

Akito's eyed narrowed dangerously at the Ox's tone.

"Tell me, Haru…," Akito drawled as he lifted the boy's chin up so that their gazes met, "…are you good at lying as you are at protecting the ones that you love?" He glanced at the horse symbol on his jacket and smiled secretively when he saw the muscles on the Ox's neck tighten, yet the boy kept his lips closed.

A wise choice.

'_Perhaps the dumb Ox is not so dumb after all?_' The God wondered wistfully before letting go of the hold on the boy's chin. He was about to walk away when,

"Akito-sama?"

Turning back to the white-haired boy, Akito smiled. "Yes, my big dumb funny Ox?"

Haru fought to keep from going Black at that phrase that he detested so much. It is the worst thing he can do in a time like this.

Deep down he knew that Akito was angry, and if he challenged the God right now then he really would be foolish, for no doubt Akito's anger has tripled over his own because of what nearly happened to Tohru.

"Here, I found this near Tohru-san…" With that, the Ox handed over the bag of art supplies that he had been holding this whole time. He wasn't sure who he should give it to, but since everyone else left, Akito was the only choice.

Not bothering to stay and see what the God's reaction is, the tired Ox headed down the hall which contained the rooms for temporary guests.

Akito stared at the bag for a long moment before gingerly shifting through its contents. '_I didn't think she would take me seriously and get them…but of well…_' With that thought, the Sohma head walked turned and headed for his room, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'…_might as well put it to good use since she went through all that trouble…_'

--

"So, how did it go? With the rescuing, I mean? Were you able to save Tohru-kun in time or did something _terrible_ happen?"

"Grr, shut up, it's none of your business!" Kyo growled as he kicked off his shoes, storming into the house furiously. "Geeze, I can't believe he just went and took her like that! Who does he think he is!? God?"

Shigure's body stiffened at hearing that. "He t-took her? S-so...you two were too l-late to s-save poor Tohru-kun?" The Dog frowned deeply before he nearly fell off his pedestal at that the Cat's rage.

"We got to her just in time, and stop thinking like that, you pervert!" Kyo bristled.

"Well, he _is_... But I've never seen him act that way towards Honda-san before. I'm worried for her." Yuki finally appeared as he closed the door and took off his shoes. "I can't imagine how she'll feel when she wakes up in that horrid place."

"Er, what and who are you two talking about exactly?" Shigure asked, feeling very left out.

Yuki stared at the Dog sharply before he sighed and walked towards the bathroom. "We managed to save Honda-san just before...," the Rat couldn't bring himself to say it, "...it was too late. There were five of those revolting creeps and Haru, the Cat and I managed to teach them a lesson. Although I still think it wasn't enough..." He muttered quietly.

"Yeah, but get this. _Akito_ shows up just when we're about to kick their asses real good, and he just takes off with her! While we had to stay behind and make sure those losers don't escape before the cops show up. We went through all that trouble just to save her, and what does that bastard do? He comes around, busts out a few fancy-schmancy moves on the gang leader before driving off with our Tohru!" Kyo pounded the table so hard the tea nearly spilled out of their cups. "He just pisses me off!"

"Oh my, I didn't know Akito-san had a little _thing_ for our Tohru-kun..." Shigure pretended to be surprised, yet deep down; this has been one of his top suspicions as to why Tohru had been staying at the Honke this whole time. A part of him paid little mind to that possibility of Akito ever caring for anyone but himself, while another part of him is slowly finding out the hard way that his suspicions are slowly becoming truer with every phone call he shared between Hatori.

Lately with what he heard from the Dragon, it seemed that Akito has started this uncanny habit of picking her up from school and then driving her off to work. Shigure didn't know whether to find it amusing or frightening, the prospect of getting little time to yourself because the God of the Juunishi has quite suddenly taken an over-flattering interest in you.

'_Oh...gosh, I hope he doesn't go farther than that... I'll have no place to live if Yuki and Kyo take their resentment for Akito out on my house..._' The Dog ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Like Yuki and Kyo, he cared for the girl as well. But unlike them, he is far more composed than they are when matters came to Akito. He knew the God ever since he was a child, and to Shigure Akito is nothing more than a clone of Yuki except with violent mood-swings and sharp nails.

'_Yes, very sharp nails indeed_.' He thought as Hatori's left eye came to mind. The Dog was brought back to the present by the sudden thud of a fist against the wall where his head was at a second ago.

"You stupid Cat, it's not my fault Akito took her away!" Yuki glared as he dodged another punch. "At least I dared to oppose him. You, on the other hand simply stood there like an idiot!" He accused.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I put up a good fight with those crooks! You looked like you were gonna pass out like the girl you are!" Kyo retorted angry as he swung a kick at the Rat, whose eyes flashed dangerously at the last part.

_**WHAM!!**_

"Uh...m-maybe you two should stop fighting before we have to start looking for hotels?" Shigure tried to console the Cat and the Rat, but it was useless, as demonstrated by,

"Stay out of this, Shigure!" The Rat glowered at the shaking Dog.

"Yeah, butt out, ya mutt!" Kyo yelled at him.

"I don't need you to agree with me, you filthy Cat!"

"Hey, who said I was!?"

Shigure kept his head low as he took the phone and crawled upstairs.

"Hello, animal adoption center? I would like to report a Dog who is being mistreated and abused by his family...yes, that's right, his name is Pocky and he is black all over..." Shigure sighed as the fighting downstairs never ceased.

--

_Dip... _

_Swirl..._

_Drip... _

Wiping the utensil against a paper to get rid of the excess water, he delicately outlined the contour of her body lying on the western styled bed with a smooth stroke, leaving a clean trail of pure black ink on the rice paper. Moving back a bit to study the girl's form, he smiled as he drank in the beautiful chocolate-brown of her locks before continuing his master-piece in the making. Every few strokes or so, he would catch himself gazing at her dreamily before mentally berating himself for not focusing on his work instead.

Finally finished, he took the canvas out onto the veranda to dry. Smelling the crisp freshness of the morning, he rubbed at his eyes before walking back inside the room, sliding the door close behind silently as not to wake her.

Tohru Honda, after having been washed and cleaned before she was taken into the Dragon's office for a full examination now lay there in her bed with a peaceful look on her face as she slept. The downy comforter is rising and falling gently from her soft, quiet breaths. He was glad that she didn't catch a cold from what had happened even though it seemed like a miracle to him.

After putting all of his tools away, Akito sat down on the cushion as he stared at her unconscious form with eyes he would never look upon anyone else with. Not even his precious Yuki could compare with how adorable she looked right then, snuggled in like that. He felt heat rise up to his face as he found himself missing the sensation that flowed through his veins when he held her body close to his.

Unfortunately, the emotionless Dragon forbade him from making any physical contact with her other than casual touches every so often on her head and face. He mentally scoffed at that; honestly, what did the doctor think of him as? He may be cruel at times, but he most certainly is not the kind of person who would take advantage of Tohru while she is in such a broken state.

Is he?

'_Of course not_.' He thought to himself. Not if he is going to get her to trust him again, or more precisely, his _gender_. He didn't want to believe that the Dragon's advice could be true, but he decided to be cautious with her anyways because he didn't want all of his previous efforts to gain her affection go to waste.

He grimaced when his thoughts drifted to matters where his cousins are concerned. It was adept quick thinking on his part when he told them that she would stay at the Honke until she recovered. Believing him, they weren't even aware that this is where she actually lived, thanks to them. Akito knew that they wouldn't have to guts to disobey him. It was in their blood to follow every order he made. He was their God and the Head of the House.

And now that those pests had been taken care of, he can finally enjoy his time with the girl without having to worry about them finding out the truth.

It's true that he is simply _mad_ about this girl, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure that he is only one who will get all if not most of her attention. There is very little his Juunishi can do to try to get their Tohru back. Now that she unknowingly ventured deeper and deeper into the spider's web, Akito saw the opportunity has arisen in which he will reveal his greatest plan. Letting all the Juunishis _choose_ to come back to him by using Tohru Honda as bait, and not just that, but winning her heart in the process.

'_It will be like killing two birds with one stone._' He thought smiling wickedly, before a soft moan caused him to look up. His eye widened. '_Is she going to wake up?_' He wondered restlessly.

Tohru turned a bit so that she's on her side facing him before resuming her even, undisturbed breaths. Drawn to her angelic appearance, Akito cocked his head at her curiously before he slyly glanced at the door. '_I don't see the point of letting her have time and space to herself if she is asleep and won't know either way..._' He concluded resolutely as he moved to stand by her bed.

He knew Hatori would certainly _not_ approve of this, but the God couldn't find the energy or the willingness to care about how she will feel towards his gender. '_To hell with that nonsense, really._' Akito thought as he made himself comfortable next to Tohru. His haori has slipped as he leaned on his elbow, but he made no move to adjust it as opposed to what he usually does.

Observing the various white bandages which covered her upon the close-up, his eye softened when he saw that her eyebrows were furrowed in subconscious pain. Silkily he took a hand and smoothed them out before leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on her head. Warm contact with her soft skin set his blood on fire as he nudged her closer to him.

Smiling when he saw that she was drawn to the warmth radiating from him and unconsciously scooted herself closer, Akito ran his fingers through her hair which smelled like sweet strawberries again. '_Tohru-kun..._'

He stayed like that for a long time, face resting on a palm while his hand combed through her hair like he did when he first woke her up in the Cat's room. That seemed like a long time ago to him as he admired the healthy paleness of her skin that still felt smooth despite the bandages that covered her body.

Seeing her eyes flutter from whatever nightmare she must be experiencing, he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered lovingly,

"...everything will be fine from now on...you won't ever have to see those disgusting animals again, for I will hide you away and protect you only as long as you remain in my castle...by my side."

--

Walking through the halls holding a clipboard in one hand and a small briefcase in another, Hatori checked his watch before he decided to see if Akito was asleep. Due to what had happened, their sleep cycle has been altered, and knowing Akito, he would probably wear himself out. The Dragon didn't want this to become a happen so he decided to check on the young God, only to find the boy's room empty.

'_Akito? Oh no, please don't tell me that boy is_—' Peeking through a small slit in Tohru's door, he searched her room, which is where the doctor's first guess on where the impossible boy would most likely be. Then when his eyes landed on two lumps curled up on the bed, he nearly produced a most un-Hatori-like sound. '_Akito_!'

Sighing in frustration akin to what a parent would feel when their child gets in trouble, Hatori was about to bust in there and drag the boy out, not caring if he screamed or threw more pottery at him. He warned the boy not to bother her when she is in a highly emotional state as she is, and he thought that Akito genuinely understood.

Apparently not, because the God did not heed his warning, and instead snuck into Tohru's room and climbed into her bed, no doubt doing the one thing the doctor strongly discourage someone of Akito's insubstantial health to be doing, even if he _is_ stronger than before.

'_Wait, maybe it is a misunderstanding..._' Hatori thought before cautiously taking a look again and flinched when he saw a patch of dark hair as it moved on top of the girl.

Oh no, it absolutely was _not_ a misunderstanding. Akito's in there definitely "getting it on" with Tohru—

'_No, stop it!_' Hatori pinched himself on the bridge of his nose between the eyes. It has to be the lack of sleep. The Dog and the Snake once tried this on him by confiscating all his coffee so that he would fall to their level in immaturity. Sighing, the Dragon listened closely.

No sounds.

Reassured, he looked again.

And so, much to his relief (and the remaining years of his life) it appeared that Akito was merely adjusting her pillow for her before he quickly settled down next to the girl again and continued tangling his hands through her brown locks, murmuring sweet nothings to the sleeping girl's ear, not caring that she couldn't hear him.

'_What's gotten into that boy?_' Hatori wondered as he stared with unbelieving eyes.

Even _he_ found the notion of Akito loving anyone but himself to be laughable, and yet as he watched, the notion quickly took a turn for the worse from funny to fatal. Knowing well of the God's unbound cruelty, Hatori found himself praying for Tohru to be saved in one way or another...

Lifting a hand and brushing it over his nearly-blind left eye, the Dragon knew how capable the God was at showing his displeasure even at the slightest bit of thing that irked him. And now that the Sohma Head is blinded by the spell of love, things will only get worse. Not just for Tohru, but for anyone who dared to act as an obstacle to try and keep Akito from reaping his reward.

Tohru Honda.

And there were an awful lot of people who would sacrifice for Tohru.

Hatori closed his eyes. Somehow, he just couldn't see how this whole thing will end without a single drop of blood being spilt.

And as he saw the God kiss her on the forehead, caressing her skin with tenderness the Dragon was unaccustomed to seeing, one sentence from a conversation he had had with the Dog not long ago echoed hauntingly in his mind, filling him with worry and dread for Tohru at what may lay ahead for the innocent and oblivious Onigiri…

"_What if he starts to fall for her and in the end ultimately 'cages' her?"_

_..._

"_What if he starts to fall for her..?"_

_..._

_..._

"_What if..."_

...

...

...

It's already too late?

* * *

**A/N**: Dun, Dun, Dun! Heheh, I love writing the interactions between Hatori and Akito because I enjoy pitting his serious attitude with Akki's delicious sarcasm. It's like mixing chocolate with vanilla... Vanilla cause Akki is paler than Hatori. :P

Anyways, I give thanks to **smcandy** as always for beta-reading and being patient with this chapter's completion.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Tohru is saved! Yay! And hot _damn_, does Akito give a new meaning to the title "Dark Prince" or _what?_ ;-) You just gotta love that _cute_ spoiled little brat...

Don't forget to R + R!

-AmEva


	14. Chapter 12: The Lesser of Two Evils

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Summer is finally here, but it doesn't feel like it to me. :( Except the horrible heat. I have a lot of tasks to accomplish this summer and I'm already worn out. xx

I want to thank all my reviewers for staying with me so far. I know it's tough to read a fic that is so freakin' long, so if I had medals for your perseverance I'd totally give them to you guys. :)

Anyways...Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation Entertainment. No money/profit is being made by this fic.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: **The Lesser of Two Evils**

"So tell me...were we too late for her?" The solemn face of the Sohma Head gazed emotionlessly at the dainty china cup in his hands, his shoulders straightened and his eyes narrowed as he stared critically at the taller man who was sitting in front of the table that was between them.

Hatori shook his head as he spoke in a low tone. "Thankfully, we were not. Honda-san is doing fine. And there does not appear to be anything irregular with her... He reached into his left pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. Straightening it out for the Kami to see, he pointed out the vital information on her health that was printed on it.

"Here is her blood pressure, and her heart rate has finally returned to normal as well. Her wounds were disinfected after I gave her a shot to prevent any bacteria that might've slipped away from the medicine from spreading, and most importantly, I did not find any traces...of foreign substances left from her encounter..." The Dragon uttered as he watched the God carefully go over her health report with a scrutinizing eye.

Putting the slip of paper down, Akito took another sip from his tea. This time, he deeply savored its flavor as relief and another feeling he could not name combine with the warmth of the jasmine tea which spread through his weak and somnolent body. Setting the empty cup down on the polished mahogany table, the Kami straightened as he got up from his padded mat.

"Is that all, Hatori? Are you positive that you gave her a _full_ examination? What about temperature? Hypothermia? Tetanus shots?" Giving the doctor his back, he moved towards the sleeping form of the Onigiri.

"I don't want her to be sick and hacking with a cough as soon as she wakes. It'll be hard for her...not to mention how devastating it would be if her illness suddenly transferred to me." He bent over slightly to get a good look at her face, which was partially obscured by the comforter. Gingerly, his lissome fingers wrapped themselves around a corner of the sheet and with a painstakingly slow pace, he peeled the cover that hid her face from him.

In response to the sudden removal of the softness that shielded her from the bright light of day, Tohru's thin brows furrowed as she gave a small, child-like whimper before burrowing further under the comforter that still covered her body.

"If you don't want her illness to transfer to you, then perhaps it would do you some good to maintain a safe distance from her?" The Dragon suggested rather boldly, however it was because he became somewhat panicked at what the Kami might do to Tohru, _even_ in his presence.

Pushing aside the compulsion to mimic her movement and curl up under the bed sheets next to her, Akito shook his head slightly before he glanced over his shoulder.

"Why are you still here?" He questioned in a low, warning tone. Glaring at the Dragon's meek expression, he stood his ground, his body language clearly stating the opposite of what the doctor had advised.

"I'm sorry sir—"

"Good, because it's very unlike a proper doctor to interrupt their patient's recovery time." Akito sharply rebuked as he turned once more. Hatori didn't know what to say in defense at the Kami's sharp tongue, but having dealt with the Sohma Head's anger before he knew better than to retort.

Hatori didn't want to leave the two of them alone. Even if one of the two happened to be unconscious because despite the revelation he has witness regarding the God's feelings for the girl yesterday, the man knew that it's more than just an innocent devotion the Sohma leader felt for Tohru.

From the absence minded gazes to the intense, hungry stares he would occasionally catch on Akito's cold face whenever he looked at Tohru, Hatori grew increasingly troubled every time he sees the two alone.

Akito eyed the petite fingers that peeked out from the crack between the comforter and the bed. Making himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed, he impishly grasped her limp, soft digits in his hand and massaged his thumb against the center of her palm in circular motions.

His hand was cold, and she tried to escape that despite the gentle caresses of his fingers by retreating her hand further into the sheets. But Akito held on firmly and grinned when she finally gave up, letting his bony hand soak up the warmness that radiated from her own.

In an effort to distract him from whatever he is doing, Hatori coughed to break the silence that had fallen over them like a mist.

"She was very lucky Yuki, Kyo and Haru got to her in time. If not then I'm afraid she wouldn't have—"

"Oh, yes, they're the ones who saved her, isn't that right? They're the ones who went in there and started fighting those scum without a care as to what that may cause for her..." Akito removed his grasp on her hand as he whipped around to face the Dragon.

"So I suppose that if I had not intervened, those three would have just hopelessly stood there like idiots and let her be hurt!" Akito made a beeline for the veranda.

Opening it despite the displeasing brilliance that flooded into the room, Akito winced at the intensity it shown in his face. Stumbling back, he pressed himself behind the door, finding the slight chilliness in the air to be disagreeable to him.

"She might catch a cold, Akito."

Ignoring the Dragon, he looked at his hand, the warmth he stole still from her imprinted in his head.

"She'll be fine, Hatori. If I can stand the degree of cold, she certainly can too." He replied.

"Besides, if I hadn't been there to stop those criminals then I fear she may have been forced to suffer a fate worse than death..."

Hatori stiffened at what the Kami said, inwardly telling himself to stay calm and not do anything to rile Akito's anger. In times like these, it is best to agree with whatever the Head is saying. "You care for Tohru-san..." He ventured.

The God smiled to himself. "Yes, Hari, you know what she means to me...as a friend of course." A flapping of wings made Hatori look up and he saw that one of those white birds he would sometimes see around the Honke has flown into the room.

"What a delicate thing you are..." Akito spoke to it, stroking its feathers while he moved to sit on the bed again. He removed another portion of the comfort and brought the canary close to Tohru's sleeping form. There was a gentle fluttering of wings which tickled her cheek as the zephyr created by the fast motions grazed against her face.

Watching the bird peck at her long strands of hair, Akito resumed speaking.

"And from what Tohru-san has told me...friends are supposed to watch out for one another." He spoke innocently. Looking at the Dragon's unsuspecting face, he went in for the kill.

"This is why I have come up with a spectacular idea last night...while I was making sure she felt safe and sound..." He began tracing a cold finger along the inner curve of Tohru's jaw line, causing her to shiver as the cold never seemed to leave her skin.

Akito chuckled at her response before leaning in closer, his dark locks falling onto her forehead, contrasting against the creamy paleness of her skin.

A forced cough from the Dragon. "Uh, s-sir, p-please keep in mind what we've discussed about earlier...with the space and such—"

Akito narrowed his eyes at the boldness of the Dragon in ruining this moment.

"I _know_, Hatori! I was merely trying to see if she is conscious or maybe even subconscious...for heaven's sake; you sounded like I was about to attempt something dishonorable!" He hissed irately.

"F-forgive me, I only wanted to be cautious, sir. But...what was your idea that you came up with?" Hatori stuttered, keeping his head low in submission as well as to dodge any pottery thrown in his way.

The fury in Akito's tone was absent when he spoke next, whether if he chose to ignore the weak attempt at diversion or fell for it completely.

"Oh, so you do wish to know!" There was a tint of humor in his voice now.

A pause, before, "Hai."

"Very well, now do listen carefully for I hate to repeat myself." He said as he hovered over Tohru. Tangling his hands lucratively in her hair, he continued. "I believe that it would be best if she is moved into my room. Now don't get alarmed, Hari, no need to hide it anyways...I can still see it in your eye. ," his voice held a trace of tease,

"Besides, it will be easier for me to…...keep an eye on her at all times if she is in my room. And no, despite what I'm sure is going through that dirty mind of yours, I shall merely supervise her recovery. Nothing more." The unconvinced Dragon noticed that his voice seemed to be getting lighter at the last part.

"I understand—"

"Wonderful! She shall be moved into my room as soon as possible, then!" Akito flashed him a winning smile as he fondled with Tohru's silky hair.

"—however, I cannot allow that to happen. For more than one reason, sir. You know that I would trust you with anything," He tried to hide the doubt in his tone, "but with her it's...a sensitive issue. Like I said before, it's advisable that she ought to stay clear of the male gender for a while, as I'm sure you know." His voice sounded steady, but it there were a few tremors in it.

"Hatori...do you really trust me? Because I have a strong suspicion that you do not..." The voice is bordering on the edge of something terrible, Hatori sensed.

"I-I do, sir, but please think of how this will affect her... Do you want her to feel sorrow and regret? Do you want her to live a life filled with a constant fear of men? Do you want her to panic and cry every time you try to have a casual conversation with her?"

The silence that followed after had turned agonizing.

Akito hated the older man's logic, but he cannot deny the truth it contained. Even if the God simply _forced_ the Dragon into letting him have Tohru sleep in his room, there is a high chance that his wish could backfire on him and have devastating consequences not just for the object of his longing but for himself as well.

His eyes narrowed bitterly at the thought of giving up his plan; he had come so far and now that something he hadn't foreseen has occurred to Tohru, Akito decided that he will delay his strike and wait for the next chance to come by when circumstances were not so dire and trust strengthened to his favor.

'_This is merely a small setback...it will not stop me from reaching my goal. And when I do, the fruits of my labor shall taste twice as sweet. Especially when it means that I'll have Tohru to share it with...' _He chuckled darkly to himself. '_Very well, I shall...put off my reward for living for those cursed animals until later, when there will be two times the harvest_.'

Hatori waited in suspension at Akito's decision. The God's bangs covered his face, hiding from him his thoughts which Hatori is certain must be filled with Tohru. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Sohma Head spoke in a calm manner that differentiated from his previous aggravated tone.

"...I understand, Hatori. You're right...I suppose I was being rash and insensitive in regards to _poor_ Tohru-san's condition..."

Hatori let out a relieved sigh, releasing the bubble of tension that had build up in his chest.

"I'm glad that you know. Just give her time...let her think things over by herself without distraction or fear, and she'll come back to us." He assured.

"No, she'll come back to _me_. The others cannot know about her. I _won't_ allow it."

"Yes, as you wish. Now, I have to go, but if there's anything else you need—"

"—which I do not." The God snapped impatiently, urging the doctor to leave quickly so he could be with Tohru.

"Alright, call for me if anything comes up from Tohru-san..." Hatori said as he picked up his briefcase and straightened himself. Giving Tohru's motionless body one last glance, the Dragon silently walked out the door without another word.

Akito stared at the back of the doctor's white coat until it disappeared behind the shoji door. Keeping a steady eye on the floor where Hatori had just left, Akito let loose a sigh sitting down on the edge of the bed, his lissome fingers inches away from hers that peeked out from underneath the covers.

'_About damn time I get some time to myself..._' He ran a boney hand callously through his ebony hair.

Looking back at the wrinkled covers, he carefully smoothed it out until he could faintly see her figure under the sheets. Lowering the comforter a bit until it revealed her impassive face; Akito slid a hand under her cheek and cupped it, liking the feel of her soft baby skin. Her cheeks were tinted that same pale shade of pink that reminded him of the roses that grew in the garden during spring time. Her thin, eyelashes settled against her skin and when she was having a dream of some sort he noticed they would quiver slightly like a butterfly's wings.

Suddenly a knock interrupted him from admiring that pale pinkish flush on her face. His head turned to the source of the obnoxious noise. "What is it?" He asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Akito-sama, your breakfast is ready! Hatori-san has requested that you go down to eat!" It was the annoyingly perky sound of a maid, he realized bitterly. Reluctant to go and leave his poor little patient here all by herself, Akito debated if he had the strength to oppose the doctor's orders and order the maids to bring the meal to him instead.

It was useless though; his rumbling stomach demanded to be fed since he hasn't eaten anything but tea. Muttering curses to himself, he stood up and pulled the blanket back up to Tohru's neck and strolled over to the door after a last look at his fixation. Without Tohru conscious to make a meal for him, he had nothing to look forward to for breakfast...

**At Hatori's Office...**

At the telephone's first ring, Hatori picked up and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah! Hari! How's Tohru-kun doing? I heard from Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun that she had it pretty bad when they found her!" It was the Dog.

"Shigure, Honda-san is doing fine. Her injuries were thankfully not too critical, and most of it were scrapes and cuts from the wood terrain. She still hasn't woken up yet but I know she'll make a fairly easy recovery. It's just..." Hatori paused, wondering if he should tell the Dog about his concern for the girl's psychological mending.

"Just what, Hari? Is something else the matter?" Shigure prompted warily.

"I'm sure you already know what happened to her, and naturally, this kind of assault is psychologically traumatizing for women. Honda-san, as bright and optimistic as she was, might have a very difficult time coming back from her fear and distrust of the male gender, I'm afraid..." Hatori briefly glanced up at the photo of the woman he loved, eyes widening when he saw Tohru wearing that same blue dress and smiling at him.

Rubbing his eyes, he waited for Shigure to speak as he looked at the photo again, relieved that it was simply his mind playing tricks on him. '_Kana..._' His fingers touched the frames of the photo tenderly.

"Well...that is a problem...how would poor Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun feel? I mean, we both know how much those two like her... Just yesterday, they stormed into my house and started cussing me out! Telling little old me to butt out of their business while they fight to the death for sweet Tohru-kun's affections..." Shigure sighed, cupping half of his face dramatically. "Oh, the vicariousness of young love..."

"Um...they're all 18 now, Shigure. Anyways, did you call to check up on Honda-san, or did you just want to annoy me?" Hatori inquired. "Because if it's the latter, then I don't have the time to cha—"

"Oh wait, wait, wait! Don't hang up, Hari! I'll tell you the real reason why I called! Even though you're so cold to me..." Shigure sniffed before he continued.

"I wish to come over and have a look at Tohru-kun. Don't worry, I know what you're thinking, Hari, but I've changed! I promise that all I'll do is look! You can even numb my fingers if you're still skeptical!" Shigure laughed.

Hatori didn't find his joke amusing in the least. "I don't know. Given the fact that you're thoughts take an illegal turn when it comes to Honda-san, I think the hands aren't what ought to be numbed. There are worse things a dirty Dog like you can do, but I won't go into it."

"Ooh! Hari, I never knew you can think like that! You're even naughtier than me! Hohoho!" Shigure giggled like a school girl. It was a good thing Yuki and Kyo weren't at home; otherwise they would beat the crap out of him. "So does that mean I get to come?" He asked eagerly, his nonexistent Dog tail wagging.

Hatori sighed as he massaged his temple. "Fine, you may come. But all jokes aside, Shigure, know that if she wakes up while we're watching over her, we'll have to take extreme caution not to make any sudden movements. It will also help if you get down in a non-threatening posture when you're close to her. Honda-san has to learn to trust us again for her own health..." He reminded gravely.

Shigure agreed, his tone quickly changing to serious. "Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'll have a maid personally escort you to my office. Since you'll most likely get lost..." The Dragon hung up after a goodbye.

Shigure just laughed to himself at the double meaning behind his friend's words.

After a few minutes, Hatori heard a knock on his door followed by a, "Hatori-san, I've brought Shigure-san over."

"Come in," the Dragon called, not bothering to look up from his papers.

"Ah! Hari! So nice to see you in person again! Everything going well?" The Dog asked as he leaned over the Dragon's sitting form, glancing over the medical papers the doctor was writing on.

"Smoothly enough. You came early." He remarked.

"Yup, so...how is Akito doing?" He asked slowly, his playful disposition dissolving. "Is he still all over our poor, innocent flower?"

Hatori sighed at his friend's choice of adjectives describing Tohru. "No. Actually, he is not. I had a talk with Kureno during his breakfast, and he cut him off just when he was headed for Honda-san's room..."

"Lucky break for Tohru-kun, ne?" The Dog chuckled, his skillful eyes watching as a pair of heads with reddish-brown and lustrous black hair stroll through the garden.

"Lucky break for all of us..." Hatori sighed.

--

"_You care for Tohru-san..."_

He shuddered as the haunting echoes from earlier this morning rewound and played over and over again in his head. This was unbelievable, it should be impossible! '_How can he ever feel?_' He wondered to himself. '_He doesn't have emotions except for anger and hate._ _God can't feel anything but those two for others!_'

But he was wrong. He hadn't realized up until this point that God _can_ feel.

"_Yes, Hari, you know what she means to me...as a friend of course."_

Hatsuharu kept his head low as he passed a maid. What he had heard this morning when he unintentionally eavesdropped on Hatori and Akito felt like a punch in the stomach. If it had been for any other girl, he wouldn't have done it. But Tohru had indirectly helped him twice. Once by healing his beloved Yuki and a second time by befriending the long-haired girl whom he loved, Isuzu.

Sometimes, Haru felt like he owed Yuki's happiness completely to Tohru, because without her, his Yuki would never have been happy by himself. He mentally went over the conversation he heard this morning. The Ox has never heard the Sohma head speak this way about anyone. For a brief moment, he actually wondered if there was a mistake somehow with Akito. '_Why would he want Tohru-san to be moved into his room? It can't be just for supervision purposes..._' Haru thought.

Then he stopped as his eyes widened.

Contrary to his Zodiac title as "the dumb Ox", Hatsuharu is quite intelligent in areas that require figuring out peoples' thoughts and inner feelings. From the tone the Sohma leader spoke when he talked to the Dragon, Haru had a pretty good suspicion that something was up when Akito claimed that he could watch over Tohru.

'_Has she been...actually living here since she disappeared?_' Haru wondered.

It has to be true because he cannot see any other reason why Akito was so keen on having Tohru stay at the Honke for her recuperation. And why he was so eager to get Tohru away from Yuki and Kyo.

'_But I wonder if Kyo and Yuki already know about it?_' He didn't have their number, but he had Momiji's. Deciding to call the Rabbit is a very bold move he is making, especially since if Akito finds out about this, he'll be punished. But like his sign, Haru is strong and he will put others before him, particularly Kisa. He knew that ever since Tohru had gone "missing" from Shigure's house, the little Tiger cried over the disappearance of her onee-chan.

Kisa is 15 now, and she has grown into quite a polite girl. Haru supposed that it must be from Tohru's influence on the Tiger. Kisa wanted to grow into the kind of girl Tohru is because of her admiration for her sister.

"_No, she'll come back to me. The others cannot know about her. I won't allow it." _

'_I don't care if I do get punished cause of this...everyone deserves to know where Tohru's been all this time...in the clutches of Akito._' Shivering slightly at the ominous thought, Haru dialed the Half-German Rabbit's home. He planned to tell Momiji all about his discovery, and to tell the blonde bunny to spread the word to the rest of the Jyuunishis...

**Almost an Hour Later... **

Momiji let out a big sigh of relief as he hung up after having to make five calls. '_Wah...I hope Tohru-kun is okay. I wish I can go see her, but what if Akito-san finds out that Haru told me? I don't want Tohru-kun to get hurt..._' Stretching himself, the Rabbit scratched his head, trying to think of a way past this new obstacle.

When Haru first told him the news, the poor bunny got into panicky frenzy and nearly dropped the phone. Then he apologized and quickly asked if Tohru is ok, and if Akito has done anything to hurt her. Insecure with the Ox's reply of "Nothing as far as I have seen..." Momiji dialed the number of the person he knew is missing Tohru the most: Kisa.

Luckily for him, Hiro is there as well, thus saving him time and energy. Kisa cried happy tears at the revelation that her onee-chan has finally been uncovered relatively unharmed, while Hiro scolded him for making her cry, comforting the Tiger at the same time.

Next, he called Ayame, Ritsu, and Kagura and Rin.

Rin wasn't home at the time, so he was only able to leave a message. However, the rest of them all showed their joy and relief in their own way. Kagura squealed in delight and as far as the sensitive hearing of the Rabbit could tell, she also knocked down a door. Ayame finally let out a true laugh as he and Mine danced around in their little shop, while Ritsu thanked him and then went into a panic when he accidentally pressed the hang up button, believing the hare became annoyed with him and hung up.

'_Yuki and Kyo must already know about this from Haru_. _Oh...poor Tohru-kun. Akito-san must have forced her to stay against her will. Wh-what i-if he is doing horrible things to her! What should I do? I want to help...even if it means going against Akito-san!_'

--

"Um, so is Tohru-san doing any better now?"

It was question tentatively asked by the Ex-Rooster as they walked through the verdant garden with its many flowers and quite a few fruit trees. Kureno nervously eyed the back of Akito's kimono as the Kami lead and he obediently followed. After a long moment of silence, the Ex-Rooster began to wonder if this stroll through the garden was such a brilliant idea as Hatori said it should be.

Lost in his thoughts, Kureno almost bumped into Akito when the God suddenly came to a halt in his march.

Eyes diverted from the man behind him, Akito finally spoke in a tone that instantly chilled the air. "Why do you care, Kureno?" Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the Ex-Rooster stiffen at his coldness. "Do you care more about that girl than your own God?"

Akito walked over to a nearby shrub and with his sharp nails, he plucked off a stem of honeysuckle flowers. Daintily sniffing in its alluring scent, he silently watched the Ex-Rooster, letting the silence take over the job of unnerving him.

"Well?" He prompted, his shadowy eyes watching the Ex-Rooster's every move menacingly. He was in no mood to walk with Kureno through the stupid trees and bushes. He could think of many other activities he would rather do; most of them with a certain brunette that is resting in a room some yards away from where he stood.

'_Is he testing me because I'm not like them anymore?_' Kureno swallowed before replying to the God's question.

"No...You're the only one in my eyes." Kureno kept his eyes down however; he knew better than to meet the God's gaze.

Akito looked visibly relieved at his answer. "Good..." He smiled as he playfully caressed the Ex-Rooster with the honeysuckle stem.

As the pleasant smell filled his nostrils, Kureno couldn't help but close his eyes. It smelled so much of _her_. He remembered that delicate scent on her when he first met her at that grocery store. The smell of honeysuckle always meant something special to him. It is the only thing that he had to anchor the memories that he had once shared with Arisa, that feisty girl he met during the small sliver of time he had before Akito caged him from the "outside".

Akito stared pass the Ex-Rooster's shoulders at a certain white canary that perched neatly on a thin branch of the sakura tree which overlooked the crystal clear pond. He recalled the outdoor meal he had with Tohru that one momentous day. The vigilant brightness in her eyes whenever she watched him took a while for him to get use to, but when he finally did Akito found that he couldn't look away. Entranced he was at the beautiful emerald gems that were her eyes.

The truth is, he felt relieved because hearing Kureno's answer to his question made him feel...less anxious about Tohru's heart. He knew that the Ex-Rooster wouldn't dare betray him and steal the God's prize, but his can never seem to rest easy with the fact that even the detached Kureno is spellbound by Tohru's personality.

The God doesn't want to share Tohru with anyone else, and since Kureno clarifies that he only cared for him and not the girl, he felt his heart calm. Bringing the scent of honeysuckle close to his face, Akito inhaled its relaxing perfume. Turning from Kureno, he smirked as he idly played with a small flower. "I'm so glad to hear that, Kureno. It'll make things easier for me because I'll have one less to worry about." He remarked.

'_Akito...does he still feel inferior to Tohru-san?_' He wondered. Kureno didn't want him to feel insecure. '_He still thinks that Tohru-san is going to "steal" us._' He realized. Kureno continued to stare at his back, unsure of what would be the right thing to say or if he should say anything at all. '_Maybe, if I give him reassurance, Akito wouldn't be this disbelieving._'

The Ex-Rooster quietly walked behind the silent God who paid no attention to him and gently wrapped his arms around his boney shoulders. Akito had always accepted a reassuring hug from him whenever he felt frustrated and sad. This is the first time in which it was not the case as Kureno soon found himself toppled over on his back. His wide eyes reflected the look of surprise and dismay on Akito's face as the Kami stared down at him, both not believing what had just happened.

Without thinking, Akito had violently shrugged off the pressure on his back when he felt two arms encircling him from behind. Almost instinctively, he knew that the arms did not belong to Tohru because they were longer than hers and the fingers were rough compared to her soft, delicate ones.

Akito can clearly see that Kureno, despite not exactly being hurt at his rejection, was beyond belief. That unmasked incredulous expression suddenly reminded him of a long time ago when he first discovered the Ex-Rooster's freedom from the curse and went berserk because of it, begging the older man before him to stay by his side. The light in the man's eyes held wonderment and Akito found himself at a loss as to what he should do to break the awkward silence.

"Don't do that again, Kureno." He apologized in his usual cold manner, although his tone made it sound like anything but an apology.

"G-gomenasai. Akito_-sama_, it won't happen again..."

He calmed somewhat at the use of that honorific. Keeping his dark menacing eyes trained on the older man as he dusted himself off, Akito idly ran his lissome fingers against the velvety petals of the honeysuckle he still had in his hand. "And when I _do_ need a physical reassurance of your loyalty, _I'll_ be the one to instigate an embrace...not you." The God informed his gaze burrowing into the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Akito, but I forgot to ask, are you alright?" Kureno asked, the faithfulness for his God had been hardwired into his brain since birth.

'_Perhaps there is still a small, tiny fraction of the Rooster's spirit still possessing him?_' Akito wondered wistfully before he opened his mouth to reply—

"Akito-sama! Kureno-san! I have news of the girl! Tohru-san has awakened!" Emiko's vocalized cry of alarm mixed in with happiness immediately captured both mans' attention.

His reply dieing in his throat, Akito could barely hold in his excitement as a sudden thrill ran down his spine like a tremor. His voice shook slightly as he spoke. "D-does Hatori know?" He can almost hear his heart beating, even though he is not moving at all. But that doesn't mean that his limbs weren't shaking with anticipation.

Emiko nodded. "Yes, Hatori-san does. Shigure-san knows as well. He came by earlier this day..."

'_So, the mutt has come and he hadn't even called to warn me?_' Unnerved by the idea that both of the men found out before him, Akito took a deep breath, willing his heart to settle and his arms to be still. He'll have a talk with Shigure later when the time is right.

"Kureno, you may have the rest of the day to yourself..." He said coldly before rushing past Emiko towards Tohru's room, ignoring their looks of alarm at his sudden burst of speed and motivation.

--

Ever the calm and composed doctor, Hatori adjusted his glasses before he clicked his pen. He flipped a page over to re-examine his previous notes that he jotted down. Every piece of information that spilled from Tohru's lips is vital to his uncovering what had happened to her.

Shigure was maintaining a far distance away from Tohru sat in her bed while a female maid standing by Tohru to keep her calm. Shigure noticed that Tohru seemed a lot less nervous now that the maid has joined them. He guessed the Dragon really knew his stuff when he suggested that having a maid by her side will help reassure Tohru in their presence.

Tohru, besides looking a little bit tired despite her hours of sleep appeared fine. Maybe a little jittery around the shoulders and shaky-voiced, but she hasn't panicked yet. Hatori made sure that all his movements were slow and kept his eyes on her face, letting Tohru see his face clearly so she wouldn't feel suspicious if he averted his gaze. It was all a matter of psychology and Hatori was glad that he had managed to get some information out of Tohru without her crying.

So far his questions were intentionally beating around the bush because he wanted her to settle down and have time to rethink about what had happened instead of diving into the meat of the interrogation at first which in no doubt would've been a bolt out of the blue for her fragileness. '_But now it's time to start coaxing her slowly into telling me the details..._' He decided and cautiously ventured further.

"Now, Honda-san, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened before you were found...do you think you can do that for me?" He inquired in his most gentle voice. It sounded alien to him, but he knew that Tohru needed it. She needed all the comfort and support she can get right now.

"Umm...I-I don't r-remember very well, but I'll-I'll try the best I c-can..." Tohru stuttered as she fumbled with the sheets nervously.

Hatori nodded approvingly. "Try." He knew that her brain would have trouble with concentration of the important events, but he had faith in her.

"I-I remember it-it was dark...and it was a-also raining, I think...and the cold...I remember the coldness..." The brunette shivered unconsciously at the memory. She settled a bit deeper inside the little cocoon blanket she made for herself.

"Good," He hasn't written anything else down yet; this wasn't the sort of information he was looking for. "And, can you tell me anything about...the people?" He spoke with a hesitant tongue; this is the hard part.

Small, puppy-like whimpers sounded pass Tohru's lips as she brought her knees to her chest. For a moment it seemed like Tohru wasn't going to respond to his question, but finally she mumbled her reply.

"I-I...th-there w-was f-f-five of them...I-I can't remember their f-faces..." Her lips trembled with each word. She swallowed, feeling a lump starting to form in her esophagus. "I-I can't re-recall h-how I en-ended up li-like that but...wha...one of them w-was on me a-and he s-said s-some things...l-like—

"_Aw, what's the matter, angel face? We guys just wanna have some fun an' all. It won't hurt...really."_

"—_Aauphmmm_!!" Tears started dotting her vision as her brain involuntarily opened its doors to the appalling memories that she had locked away before. Tohru sobbed into the comforter as her nails dug into the sheets in retaliation of the horrific images that played behind her eyes like a sick, twisted parody of some horror movie.

Hatori scribbled some things down on his pad and he quickly handed her a handkerchief he had kept in his pocket for this event. Tohru's sudden torrent of tears didn't come as much of a surprise to him. The Dragon had studied that the aftermath for victims included unpredictable and intense emotions upon revistation of the unwanted memories. Still, the ice-cold doctor can feel his heart melt under the high-pitched sobs that came from the girl.

As crystallized dewdrops fell down in cascades onto the bed, the maid Hanako hurriedly began to pat the broken girl's back while uttering reassurances to the shaking girl. "It's alright, Tohru-san, they're not here anymore! Those bad boys can not hurt you anymore!" Hanako's efforts were fruitless as Tohru continued to cry, her sobs turning into bawls. Her ears rang with the feral, inhuman whistles and jeering laughter.

"_Damn, I haven't even touched your cherry yet and you're already hard for me? I didn't know nice girls could be so naughty at the right times..."_

Even though Tohru hadn't actually been raped by those rowdy teenage boys, the terrifying event has definitely left a deep, psychological scar on her. As well as a profound fear of men, Hatori recounted as he saw her edge her body slightly away from him. If she is going to recover, Tohru will need a lot of counseling as well as support. She will need to understand her situation.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, mother!" She cried, her hoarse tone making even Shigure's eyes widen. This is not the Tohru he was accustomed to seeing. '_What have they __**done**__ to her?_' The Dog wondered, his gut wrenching at her vicarious cries of despair.

"I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't listen to you, m-mom! I should've w-waited in the building instead of f-f-following that b-boy!" She howled.

Hatori's eyes widened at that and he hastily wrote down her words. Of course, since there could be a possibility that what Tohru is saying could be a result of her hallucinating, he couldn't be 100 percent sure. Still, it is best to collect as much information as possible to analyze later.

Her back shuddering convulsively, Tohru did not see the doctor raise a slow, hand to her face. "I-I'm s-so stupid! It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my—"

Hatori swiftly stopped her sobs by placing a single finger on her quivering lips. Looking her directly in the eye, he spoke warmly. "Honda-san, for one, you are by far the most brilliant girl I have ever seen," Not giving her a chance to protest against that, he continued, "and for two, none of this is your fault, do you understand?" He rubbed her puffy red cheeks tenderly, his lips quirked upwards at the unvoiced disbelief that showed on her face.

"Yes. The important thing is that you're here with us, safe and sound. The blame is not upon you, Tohru-kun." Shigure chimed in with a goofy smile that brought a small blush to her cheeks.

"O, my joy! I made her blush! Did you see that, Hari? I made Tohru-kun blush!" Shigure laughed heartily at the eye-roll he received from the Dragon. "This has most certainly made my day! Why, I ought to call Aya and see if he can—"

_WHAM!!_

Just then, the door slammed open causing Tohru to let out a shriek and cover her eyes with the eiderdown as the comfortable mood that began to arise was shattered into pieces. The three heads whipped around to see that it is none other than Akito, who looked like he ran a marathon as he stood there, hands gripping the frame of the door, panting. Hatori noticed an uncharacteristic flame burned in his hungry gaze.

A hungry gaze that was pointed directly at Tohru Honda.

"Why...didn't...anyone...tell me _she_ woke up!?" Akito growled at the displeasing expressions he received from the Dog and the Dragon.

Tohru, by this time, is warily peeking over the edge of the comforter she held between her hands. As she sniffed and dabbed at her eyes, she noticed that for some quirky reason, her knees trembled uncontrollably at the sight of him. There is something powerful in his gaze, which scared Tohru even more as she felt hysteria clawing inside her heart from that crazed look in Akito's dark eyes. '_He-he looks like...like..._'

"_Everytime I take a bitch like you I always get their panties as a memento...a keepsake. And you'd be happy to know that you're the seventeenth one I've taken...well, your panties anyways. But it will also mean the other way soon..."_

"Akito, look what you've done to her!!" Hatori almost never scolded Akito like a boy, but sometimes, situations called for it. He focused his attention on the shaking Tohru, stifling her renewed cries by massaging her hand. His attempts were a success as Tohru calmed down somewhat, but she still kept her weary eyes on Akito.

"Gomenasai." Akito replied, although he certainly didn't look like he was sorry. Especially with the way his eyes narrowed at the sight of Hatori touching Tohru, even if it was just her hand.

It seemed as if everything around him had faded away into grey, and the only vibrant being in the room is the angel that sat in her bed, peeking over the covers at him with insecure eyes. He can see the puffiness that must have come from her excessive crying earlier, and he could have sworn that he heard his own heart beating in his ears as his legs felt like they were gliding towards her.

"Akito, keep your distance please." The gruff tone of the Dragon's voice slashed through his reverie like a knife. The Kami glared at Hatori; defiance written on his face. Did his own Juunishi just give _him_ an order? "Why?" He hissed.

"Because I'm her doctor for the time being and while she is in a hysterical mode such as this," He gestured to Tohru's fetal position, "it is best if there aren't more than one male near her than is necessary."

Akito continued to glower at the stoic man, but nonetheless he obeyed, moving to stand beside the Dog. Unfortunately for Akito who only wanted to watch exchange between Hatori and Tohru, Shigure had other ideas in his mind. "And how have you been, Akito-san?" The Dog grinned at the pulse mark he saw on the younger man's head.

"Quiet, mutt. You do not have the obligation to talk to me."

Shigure feigned a stab wound to his heart. "Ooh...you cut me _deep_, my dear Akito-san! What on earth could have caused such a rift to come between us?" He buried his face in his sleeve.

"...it's none of _your_ business."

"Oh...so is it...some _new_ business then?" Shigure tapped his shoulder playfully. "Ne, ne...an interest, perhaps?"

Akito scoffed. Turning away, he crossed his arms. "Even if it were, I don't have to tell _you_ of all people—no, _animals_." He amended with a smirk.

"Ah, I see...so it's more than an interest? Hmm..." Putting a thoughtful grip on his chin, Shigure imitated a great thinker. Glancing at Tohru's demure expression as her eyes drifted over to them, a wry smile twisted his lips.

"So could it be...a _lover_?"

He barely saw the sliver of Akito's face that wasn't shielded by his long curtain of ebony hair before a pain stung at his cheek, causing the skin there to inflame from the sharp impact. "O-ow...Hari, I think I might need a check-up—"

"You utter that _meaningless_ word again and I'll make sure that you get _put down_, you _filthy_ mutt!" Akito snarled menacingly. "And that childish trick has no effect on me!" He added seeing Shigure's fruitless attempt at making a puppy-dog face.

"Calm down. I won't take care of more than one patient if it's not necessary..." Hatori warned as he gathered up his materials having finished with Tohru. "Anyway, Honda-san, you are done for today. I'm glad that we made progress even if you couldn't recollect everything. I suggest that you get some more rest and call me if you need anything. Hanako here will attend to you and talk with you when I'm not available just in case."

Hanako gave him a nod before he turned to face Akito and Shigure who was clutching at his reddened cheek. "Let's go. It's time for her to rest."

"Hai, hai...Tohru-kun does need her beauty sleep..." Shigure mumbled, giving Tohru one last smile before following the Dragon.

Akito, on the other hand, was not so obedient. '_I haven't even had a chance to talk with her!_' He screamed in his head. Suddenly an idea surfaced so instead of protesting, he followed suit after the Dog.

Hatori waited until Akito walked out before he continued down the hall with Shigure in tow.

Akito followed them for a few minutes before saying aloud that he was hungry for lunch and made footsteps sound toward the kitchen. After hearing a sound of acknowledgement from the Dragon, he cleverly waited five minutes for Hatori and Shigure to disappear down the corridor before he slyly slithered back to Tohru's room, smirking all the way.

'_Finally..._'

--

'_Poor girl...she's suffered so much from I'd heard. First it was her family, and now herself. I wonder if what Emiko claimed about her could be true. Can she really save Akito-sama?_' Hanako, the young maid who has been attending to Tohru now sat on a chair by her bed. The girl who had been awake a few minutes prior is now sleeping soundly on her side, so that half of her profile is obscured by her dark, chocolate mane.

Hanako, having worked here in the Sohma House as a maid ever since she was five, felt what can only be described as gratitude for the younger girl. '_Ever since she came here, Akito-sama's temper tantrums have decreased less and less. Even some of the tension that plagued this old Estate has been alleviated. All of the maids seem less afraid and more motivated to work since she came here..._

'_There's something magical about this girl...even the feared Head of the House seems to be _smitten_ with her..._' Hanako watched Tohru intriguingly. Suddenly the scraping noise of wood moving against wood brought her head up.

"Hanako, you may leave now. Your shift is over." Akito dictated in his silky voice, looking at the maid from an angle in which half of his face is hidden by the shadows. A shady smirk was just barely visible on his features as he gracefully sauntered over to Tohru's bedside. He took no notice of the alarmed expression on the maid's face.

Hanako's eyes widened when she saw the Sohma Head bend over slightly and lovingly stroke Tohru across the cheek, moving aside the locks of hair that hid her from his hungry stare. She held in a gasp, '_He looks like he's wants to devour her body! I've got to stop this!_' She vowed moving to put her thoughts into action.

"Akito-sama, you shouldn't get too close to—"

_**SLAP!!**_

An ear-splitting '_crack_' is heard shortly followed a choked cry. Hanako had fallen to the floor from the strong impact by the Sohma Head's hand. Hanako brokenly held her burning cheek as hot tears stung her eyes. She froze like a rabbit cornered by a fox when he spoke in a low, threatening tone promising further pain if she didn't obey.

"You _worthless_ little runt...I thought I told you to leave, didn't I? This pain is what you deserve...a _taste_ of what I have to live with... Now get out of my sight before I'm forced to use my nails on you..." Akito warned, idly examining his weapon of choice. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tohru still asleep, thankfully not awakened by a sound he'd rather her not know came from him.

Only his chin the highest she dared to look at, Hanako had no other choice but to do as he commanded. He was stronger than the Dragon spiritually and he is the Head of the Clan. She couldn't disobey his orders no matter how high her inner intuitions were screaming for her to remain and try to protect Tohru. Sniffing, she held back a shuddering sob as she held her cheek which has begun to swell.

Hanako dashed out the door without a word.

Unknown to her, Akito has followed close behind until he stopped outside the door. "Keep quiet about this or you shall receive harsher punishments... Do you hear?"

"H-hai." With that, the maid disappeared around a corner.

Feeling triumphant, Akito turned around, facing the door that held no one else but the woman he wanted. With almost trembling anticipation he wrapped his fingers around the door handle and surreptitiously nudged it open, revealing to his ravenous eyes the object of his overwhelming desire.

Stepping in one foot at a time as not to cause any sound at all, Akito grinned giddily as an image of his little Rat crouched in a dark corner swam into his mind. It almost seemed like deja-vu to him when he gradually narrowed the distance between the wall and the door, a secretive smile painted on his face while his midnight hair hid his true intentions.

'_She's all mine now...there's no one here to stop me..._' He thought smugly.

Waking Tohru up without much effort this time by caressing her hand, Akito immediately clamped a hand over her mouth when her eyes opened.

"_MMMmmmmpphhh!!_"

The hand on her mouth caused Tohru to go from half dazed to wide awake at what is happening. The force is unrelenting even as she tried to pry his hand off. Her head was once again under the assault of grisly images and voices she'd rather lock away.

"_You let one more peep out and I'll kill you right here, ya hear, you dirty slut!?" _Katashi's enraged voice rang like a thousand deadly bells in her ears. Tohru can feel tears filling her eyes for more than twice that day as she began to cry in reminisce of what the boys did to silence her.

"_Mmmmf! Mmmmfff_!" She began kicking and thrashing about like a wild animal when he took a firm hold of her hands in order to prevent her from injuring him. Akito can see with just a glance the tense bones in her fingers; if he let go right now, she could seriously hurt him.

"Ssshh...Tohru-san, I'm not going to hurt you...I only wish to talk..." He appeased, but it proved useless as she started convulsing and forming incoherent sentences from her lips.

"_Mmnn! Mmmmf! Mmm! Mmmm!_" Tohru whimpered piteously at him, turning her head this to try to get his hand off.

Akito has an idea of what she could be saying, but he is hesitant in letting go of his hand over her mouth in fear that she may scream for help. All that seemed logical at this point is to try to comfort her and calm her nerves. Hatori must have figured out a way to do this when he had to interrogate her, so this should not be too difficult a task.

"I just need you to listen to me for a little bit... I promise that is all I want from you. Just a small chat, nothing more..." He smiled while stroking her cheek with a thumb. Under his gentle touches, he can feel her tenseness lessen somewhat.

"Don't you want to talk with me, Tohru-san? We used to have so much conversations before, you know..." He is pleased when her cries have stopped as well. Even though she is eyeing him warily, he felt confident enough to move on.

"Will you scream if I let go?" He inquired softly, staring into her bluish-green orbs ridden with confusion but nonetheless relieved at his proposal.

Tohru shook her head 'no' but he playfully cocked his head, a mischievous smile twisting his lips. "Do you promise?" At her non-vocal confirmation, he let go of his hold over both her mouth and wrists.

True to her word (or nod), Tohru obediently kept her mouth shut but she still scooted timidly away from where he sat on her bed. Akito, obviously displeased at her movement moved closer which caused Tohru to go into a defensive position with her knees brought up against her chest and her arms wrapped securely around them. She missed that amused look he gave her as she averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten a morsel since you've woken up, have you?" He spoke in an odd benign tone which confused her.

Hatori had asked the same question before. "N-no...'m not hungry..." Tohru mumbled. It is true; she doesn't feel hungry at all. Right now, all that she can feel...is nothing. Her body has gone numb since she woke up, and Tohru felt detached somehow.

She felt like she was floating through air.

'_Is this what rape does to a person?_' Akito wondered curiously as he observed her behavior.

Tohru has changed; she talked like she wasn't even here anymore. He felt the urge to grab her arm and make her look at him surge through his heart, but something in his head is telling him that such a bold move towards her fragile body will make her even more afraid of him than she is now.

"Look at me."

She didn't respond, instead, her head did the opposite.

Akito sighed. '_I hate seeing her like this... What should I do?_' He pondered frustrated. Finally, he chose to act upon his instincts and, ignoring the flashing red light in his mind he took his hand and placed it firmly over hers.

Tohru visibly jolted at the sensation of skin rubbing against her own. Her eyes whipped up to meet his gaze, and Akito's breath nearly caught in his throat when he saw the hollow bleakness drowning her once beautiful bluish-green orbs.

'_Did those criminals steal more than your smile?_'

His eyes reflected the ominous hate he felt towards the boys who did this, but when he accidentally looked at her face with the expression, she flinched and her orbs shined from the sadness that plagued her soul.

Tohru bit her lip as she tried to look away from his piercing eyes but his hold on her hand has turned into an unremitting grip.

"Pl-please let m-me go..."

"No."

"N-no! L-let go, please!"

"I don't think so..." His voice had a trace of taunt in it.

She looked up at him desperately. "D-don't hurt me!"

"I don't intend to, Tohru_-kun_."

At the change in honorific, Tohru ceased her struggles and looked at him —really _looked_ at him. His eyes held no trace of the rancor or that wild animalistic gleam which served as a key in unlocking the undesirable memories.

Instead, they had a solemn but calm clarity to them that when she stared into his orbs she found herself lost in its depths, with no hope of ever seeing the light again. But at the same time she found that his eyes gave her a feeling of tranquil, the darkness in his eyes that swallowed her soul also made her feel hidden...sheltered...

Protected.

'_He's not _him_... He is not _that_ person..._' Tohru finally let out a sigh she found she has been holding in; it seemed like it was just her imagination that sparked the image of _him_ based upon the looks of the dark-haired man before her.

"You don't need to fear me, Tohru-kun...I would never hurt you." Akito softly spoke. "I know what has happened with those five on that rainy night—"

In response, thick, warm tears clouded her eyes at the recollection. She looked away; she didn't want to hear what his has to say about _that_. She only wanted to sleep and never wake up to this cruel world.

"—but you are safe now. What's occurred has occurred, and there is nothing that can be done to change the flow of events." He hated telling her the cold hard facts, but somewhere in his mind a tiny voice is guiding him, taking control of his voice box. "You may wish that you simply don't exist..." He surprised her when he wiped away the tears in her eyes with the silk sleeve of his kimono.

Tohru's face heated up from what she realizes is a blush despite her nervousness at his oddly kind gesture. She couldn't speak; she lost her voice when her eyes connected with his own.

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "But just know that there _are_ people who care about you...and would _die_ for you."

Her eyes widened. '_Akito-san..._'

Tohru looked down meekly at her clasped hands. "Sumimasen...Akito-san..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I-I should have listened to you before... Akito-san was right; I truly am a clueless girl..." She confessed.

Akito scoffed. '_She still remembers that?_'

"Baka...who said to you that I actually meant it when I told you that?" He chastised, his tone harder than he intended.

"I...I'm so s-sorry! I'm useless... I-I've been nothing but a burden f-for Shigure-san, Yuki-kun a-and Kyo-kun...and now I'm troubling you, Akito-san... I'm nothing but nuisance for your family... It would be better if I'm gon—Ahh!!"

Quite suddenly Akito grabbed her chin. "Don't you _dare_ say such despicable things about yourself, Tohru-kun...don't even _think_ about it!" He vehemently told her. At the startle he gave her, he traced his thumb gently over the tender flesh of her rose-colored lips. He whispered hotly into her ear, "You're worth more than you think..."

While her mind silently pondered over his mysterious words and her heart beat a bit faster at the hidden compliment in his sentence, Tohru's throat went dry at his closeness. But then before she could say anything, he moved away putting a comfortable distance between them.

"Now, tell me...what happened, Tohru-kun. If you cry, I won't be angry or upset..." He reassured her. His kind voice belied the vicious thoughts circling his head; he will make those waifs pay for what they have done. But he knew that he cannot act right away; he has to learn about what really happened to her, even though he already had a pretty good idea.

As she began to explain the events that led up to her accident, a pang of guilt erupted in his chest when she mentioned the part where she went to buy the art supplies. Part of him is screaming that it was his fault this happened because if he had kept quiet when she asked him if he needed anything none of this would have happened. Tohru wouldn't be bedridden, she wouldn't be traumatized by the near rape and he wouldn't be feeling like someone just kicked him in the guts.

'_Is this what guilt feels like? What Hatori felt like for that woman? How she felt for him when he became nearly blind?_' He conveniently neglected to think about why Hatori had became blind, instead, with every word the brown-haired girl uttered pass her lips he felt more and more abhorrence for the criminals, but most importantly he felt disgust at himself.

'_You were the one who started the cycle...the one who tipped the boulder down the hill and let it leave it's trail of destruction upon the village..._' A jeering voice spoke in the back of his mind.

"Stop it!"

"Ehh?" Tohru immediately stopped and looked at him worryingly. "A-Akito-san?" She gingerly lifted a hand and let it settle on his cheek, bringing him out of whatever snared his mind into this apparent trance. "Daijoubu?"

He shuddered at the contact, bringing his hand up to envelope hers. "I'm fine." He replied with practiced nonchalance. Smiling what he hoped to be a reassuring smile instead of a smirk, he petted her hair when he saw her unconvinced expression.

"Those criminals have been apprehended and Hatori said that they are being sentenced to two years in prison..." He informed. "But personally, I believe that they should get the _death sentence_ for what they nearly did to you..." He added spitefully.

"B-but they shouldn't die..." Tohru defended in a soft voice.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. '_That is so like her. Putting the blame all on herself...and seeing those imbeciles as misunderstood little testosterone driven teenage males who can't control their own dicks!_' He growled, his hands balling into tight fists.

"They deserve to die. No, death is a _blessing_ for them..." His body shook in fury.

"B-but they—" Tohru choked on her words. "They're humans to—"

"_YES TOHRU, THEY'RE HUMANS WHO DESERVE TO GO STRAIGHT TO __**HELL**__ FOR NEARLY RAPING YOU!!_" He bellowed; his wrath spilling over the rim as his claws dug into the covers of her bed. '_How can she even think like that!? Nobody can say that kind of shit after they're brutally beaten and almost raped to death!!_'

Tohru gave a sharp cry as she sunk into her bed; that word...that word is the key to her undoing. Her body shook violently as she sobbed; why did he have to remind her? Why does everyone want to remind her of things she would rather forget?

"T-Tohru-kun..." In a flash, his mood changed as he saw her crumpled form. '_Chikuso, what the hell is wrong with me!?_' He cursed, crawling over to where she curled up bawling her eyes out. '_Why did I have to go and hurt her like that? Why can't I control my emotions around her?_' He berated himself.

At the slightest bit of his touch, she suddenly fell against him and cried harder, her body's quakes the only thing he felt as he awkwardly put his arms around her. Impulsively he kissed her tears away, driven by the sole purpose of wanting to comfort this fragile, broken girl. As his hand rubs her back up and down soothingly, he innocently kisses her on the forehead. His hands slowly applied pressure on her back as she leaned closer to him, blushing madly at this hug.

Feeling a fire burn in him at the contact between her soft chest against his, his moves quickly became intentional and dark. '_She needs this right now...and I'm her only support..._' He grinned evilly at the thought; this has been the reason he wanted to see her awake again.

'_It's alright Tohru-kun. It's okay; I'll make you feel better..._' He assured, leaning into Tohru as he kissed her on the forehead, surreptitiously pushing her back onto the bed.

Before Tohru realizes what is happening and has a chance to push him away, the walls flip and the next thing she sees is the stark white of the ceiling. '_Wha-? No!_'

With her mind confused at how this gentle moment between them had somehow turned into this, Tohru pushed her weak arms against his chest. '_No, not this again!_' She cried her eyes red with endless tears.

"A-Akito-san, wh-what are you doing?" Tohru sputtered incredulously.

"Why, I'm going to make you feel better, Tohru-kun..." He replied, pinning both her arms above her head with a tender smile, yet it didn't reach his eyes. "I won't hurt you like those other guys..." Yet as he said this, something wicked flickered in his dark orbs as he lowers his head.

"Akito-san! D-don't be like them! Let m-me go, please!"

"Ssh... I'm not, Tohru-kun..." He replied. He kissed her cheek, his unoccupied hand running reassuringly through her hair. But Tohru's sobs intensified instead of dying down.

Akito sighed. "It won't be like last time, Tohru-kun... I know how frail you are."

Confusion and disbelief ache at her head as she raked her brain for any reason why his behavior has suddenly taken this deadly turn. '_H-how did..?_'

He had a secretive smile on his face. "I missed you _so_ much..." He whispered before fully burying his face into the crane of her neck, inhaling her lavender scent he found he couldn't live without.

Her stomach muscles clenched in dread. Convulsions shook her body, but Tohru found that she had no more tears to cry. She is completely helpless which is reinforced by Akito as he furtively sucked on her pulse ignoring her incoherent pleas.

"N-no! S-stop! A-Akito-san please d-don't do this!" Tohru can do nothing but try to avoid his lascivious advances since he had her hands in a tight grip in which she is too exhausted now to fight back.

Shaking her head, she managed to dodged a zealous attack on her mouth, but Akito only smirked, his eyes had turned coal-black; all that was remotely human in him is now lost in his body's unsated lust to be buried within her heat. She can feel his fingers crawl downwards towards the hem of her nightgown and Tohru fought to stay conscious as her mind melted in turmoil.

'_I'll take away this gaping hole in your heart and make you _feel_ whole again..._'

* * *

**A/N**: HYPOCRITE! Akki is a h-y-p-o-c-r-i-t-e!

Uh-oh, it looks like more than one person is in trouble here! Now that all but two members of the Zodiac found out about Tohru living at the Honke, what will they do? And how will Yuki and Kyo react when they _do_ find out?

As always, thanks to **smcandy** for beta-reading!

Read and Review please!

—AmEva


	15. Chapter 13: Dirty Little Secret

**The Embrace of God **

**A/N**: Thank you to KrysOfSorrow, Evil RULZ, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x, Colette G., Cookies In A Shoebox, Obsequious101, Smcandy, Sylvok, Star Garden, SweetestChick, Green Animelover, mookiee, Dying.Rain., Doro.neko, Doro.neko, ishbala, renyun, RoxasIsReal13, and Bexmar!

You guys are really nice for taking the time to review this story even though it's frustratingly long and exhausting to read. I'll try my best to cut back a little on the descriptions since that might be way it's so long, but I will really appreciate it if **YOU** as reviewers could point out what **YOU** think this fic lacks or needs to cut back on.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**: **Dirty Little Secret**

'_I'll take away this gaping hole in your heart and make you _feel_ whole again..._'

A chill crept down her spine as those words echoed a forbidden promise in Tohru's ears while she laid there, her body and mind anesthetized by an invisible sedative.

After all she had been forced to suffer—the death of her parents, the grizzly discovery of the Cat's true form and recently the humiliation she has endured —God is still not willing to let her go. Closing her eyes, her skin tingled where she can feel his sensual touches setting it aflame.

And not in a bad way either.

She sucked in a quick breath when his cold fingers grazed the warm skin of her belly under her silky nightgown. As she tensed, he smirked deviously against her neck.

Tohru didn't know what to do; her arms were obviously too weak to try to break free of his firm grip and the tranquilizing scent of his hair as they drifted past her nose numbed the anxiety in her heart. '_I can't do this... I can't do this...no!' _Tohru licked her lips as she tested out her legs to see if they're awake, and much to her relief they moved a little.

'_Now I just need to get him off..._' She thought and mentally cringed at the thought of having to hurt him, but she can't take anymore of this. She just _can't_, because if she lets him continue his additive ministrations, then the only barrier left preventing her from falling into a world of sinful and erroneous encounters will shatter into a million pieces and she will forever regret letting this happen before marriage.

She promised her mother that she would stay pure for her until the time has come when her flower shall be plucked off its stem by the one she is destined to be with.

But maybe she should give him a fair warning first?

"A-Akito-san, I'm sorry b-but if you won't let me go th-then I'll be—" She gasped as his tongue suddenly darted out like a whip against her skin, "I-I-I'll be f-forced to hurt you!" Her voice quickly lost its conviction however as he chuckled. His lips reverberated against her throat in a very pleasurable manner as he found her attempt at making a threat pitiful yet that child-like timidity in her tone is what is adding to his self-destructive desire for her innocence.

Akito smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." He whispered huskily into her ear as he nibbled at the curve of her jaw, the diminutive whimpers escaping against her will fueling his fire. Not giving her a chance to think straight at a comeback, he stifled her mouth with a gentle lick, wallowing in its sweetness. '_Her lips tastes like fruity sugar...has she really not eaten a single morsel?_' He wondered but not caring either way as he lovingly traced her petals with a thumb.

"Akito-san?" Tohru breathed her eyes wide from anything but fear. '_What is he doing? Why isn't he acting like those boys? Why is he not saying anything cruel or demeaning?_' She blinked, so confused as to why this turn of event has occurred when she was sure that this would've led to something more sinister and nightmarish.

"Yes, Tohru-kun?" He is watching her with the kind of eyes no one would ever associate with the feared Head of the Sohmas. They were so soft and tender, the hardness in his eyes she witnessed before melted away like chocolate in the sun just as her heart melted from those eyes.

"Do you feel safe with me now?" He whispered secretly in her ear as he stroked her cheek.

He was being...gentle to her. Tohru helplessly gazed back at him, wonderment and adoration clouding her teal eyes as well as a small part of her brain that was being quite the nuisance by saying things like, "Get him off" and "Scream for help".

She didn't need help from anyone.

Except maybe from..._him_.

"_You're worth more than you think..." _

His sincere words whispered in her mind.

"_I missed you so much..."_

'_You do?' _She blushed as he nuzzled affectionately into her neck.

'_I...I missed you too, Akito-san..._' She almost spoke those words aloud until she gasped, her right hand struggled to be free to cover her lips as the words she _thought_ fluttered pass them and were given life.

He abruptly stopped paying attention to that delightful spot on her neck when his sensitive caught onto what she had said. Slowly she can feel a wide smile stretch on his face.

Her face flushed by a flattering pink, Tohru mentally chided herself for carelessly breathing life into those words that made her feel terribly embarrassed at being _this_ close to him. Her breath hitched when the smooth silk of his fuchsia kimono teasingly brushed over her partially exposed thigh.

"I'm glad..." He mumbled against her pulse as his hand threaded languidly through her hair. Ever so casually he insinuated a thigh in-between hers while he distracted her with needy kisses. When he wrapped his arms around her, Tohru's flashbacked to a time long ago when she needed his comfort and support as much as now.

_Out of breath, she barely managed to knock on the door of the tall dark building towering over her before her ears caught the sound of feet padding in her direction from within its darkness. _

_The last thing she felt before collapsing into the silhouette of the figure that stood in front of her were two slender arms holding her by the shoulders as her head rested on the figure's chest. _

"_I warned you that this day would come, Honda-san...and now look at yourself...I was right the whole time...wasn't I?" _

'_Yes...yes you were, Akito-san._' It all made sense to her now. She should've listened to _him_ and none of this mess would have ever happened.

Tohru wondered how she could have been so foolish as to think that he would ever hurt her like Katashi. '_Akito-san is not like those boys. He is so generous...all of the Sohmas are. It is true that they are different from other families but they are still humans. I know that it is selfish of me to think this, but I wish that everybody can be like the Sohmas._'

"I won't ever let anyone touch you again..." He whispered his promise in her ear as she looked up at him warmly. "Will you promise to stay with me?" Innocently, he twirled her locks around a finger.

Without hesitation, she replied almost immediately. "Hai."

She missed the shadow that overtook his deceivingly sweet orbs as they darkened considerably at the vow she consented with. At that moment, Tohru Honda has unwittingly sealed her own fate and unintentionally secured her place by his side—forever.

Now she is tied to him whether she likes it or not. He grinned evilly to himself. It doesn't matter now if she regrets this in the future, if she screams at him or even tries to fight him. Hell, it won't even matter if she attempts to run away. Knowing well of her nature, her conscience wouldn't let her break the promise she made to him. And even when it does, he can taunt her with it until she breaks and by then he'll know that he has truly won her over.

Just to humor her, he cocks his head, "Do you really promise me?" He swirled his hot tongue over her flesh, erupting sensations in her lower regions.

"Y-yes..." Tohru continued to listen as he whispered more whimsical promises in her ear. Closing her eyes, she settled further into the bed as she let him comfort her.

"Very well then..." He replied a wicked smirk plastered on his face. Yet again, she missed that too as he clandestinely set about his devious task. He hooked his index finger around the thin velvety strap that hung daintily on her creamy shoulder and with a sly grin, slowly slid it down pass her shoulders until the strap hung near her elbow.

Oblivious to his hedonistic actions, Tohru absentmindedly wrapped her arms around his neck as the pleasant scent of lilies invaded her nostrils while he began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck towards her collarbone.

He is so close now. He disparagingly eyed the other strap. It is only thing that is hiding her delicious curves from his ravenous eyes.

Their eyes locked just as he hooked another finger under the second strap and he saw a brief flash of uncertainty flicker across her eyes. '_Is she coming back to reality?_' He smiled and kissed her brow.

"It's the only way to set your mind free, Tohru-kun." He brushed her bangs to the side before kissing her temple, "The only way to make your pain go away so that you won't have to relive that nightmare day after day..." His words have a hypnotic quality to them and Tohru can feel her hesitancy evaporate.

"Hai." She whispered softly. He is always right and she trusts him more than anybody now.

'_This is...the only way to make it less painful for me..._' Those words repeated in her head like a mantra, warding away the voices that were telling her to wake up.

'_This is going better than I planned._' Akito kept his eyes fixed on hers while he slowly tugged the strap down, partially exposing a cream-colored curve that is her breast.

He managed to come this far in seducing her and coercing her to let her guard down without using force. A victorious smirk slithered on his face when he thought of how poor little Yuki and that despicable Cat will be so disappointed in Tohru when he tells them how easily she gave herself to him.

Shifting to get into a more comfortable position he was careful to avoid breaking from the embrace she held him in as his pale spider-like fingers folded along the edges of gown's neckline and he lasciviously pulled them down to reveal—

_Knock! Knock!_

'_Shimatte!_' Akito furiously swore at this impromptu delay.

He turned to the direction of the unwelcome sound and a growl rumbled in his throat. With his dark pupils slit like a venomous cobra poised to strike, he hovered over his prize like a feral dog guarding its precious meat.

"Onee-chan?"

All it took was a small, childish voice to blow apart the web of seduction and lies he had spun over her conscience. He can see the pupils in her eyes constrict and then dilate as realization overcame her trance. Soon he felt her arms slacken around his neck before she retracted withdrew them completely, a dark scarlet blush rising on her cheeks as she graciously averted her gaze sideways. He had to smirk at that; she was _so_ modest.

'Maybe if I stay quiet, they'll think she is absent?' He contemplated. But then he heard the annoying voice of the Rabbit.

"Hey Tohru-chan! Wake up! Wake up! We're here to see you!"

"Honda-san, you have some visitors..." It was Hatori.

"Chikuso!" This time he cursed aloud, startling the girl under him a bit before she hastily sat up (taking care not to lean towards him) and meekly re-adjusted her nightgown before sliding off the bed towards her closet. All this Tohru did in probably less than a second. As she moved, Akito couldn't help noticing how the slim silk nightgown did her more justice than all the expensive kimonos combined. It clung to her voluptuous frame like a second skin.

Inwardly Akito regretted that he didn't have a sketch pad with him. '_How utterly foolish!_' This inconvenience coupled with the overwhelming desire to slam her against the wall and take out his frustration in her right there made him feel like pulling his hair out in aggravation. '_Baka_!'

"A-Akito-san? Daijoubu?" Not taking into account of the danger she is putting on her virtue by being _this_ close to him right now, Tohru touched his hand and gasped when it burned her. "Y-you're burning up, Akito-san! W-we need to get Hatori-san quick!" With that, she whipped around, her chocolate locks grazing his nose and he had to grip the bed sheets to avoid grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into his lap.

'_M-mattsu._' He swallowed, his head bent in a poor attempt at quelling his pitch black lust for the innocent siren just a few feet away from him. Looking down he was surprised to see a tent had formed. '_Does she even know what she does to me?_'

"Oh n-no...I-I remember that my c-coat is being hung to dry! W-what should I do?" Tohru bit her lip nervously as she paced around.

"Here, if they ask, just say that all of your kimonos are being washed and you had nothing else to wear. And if they don't believe you," His eyes flashed, "tell them to come see me about it."

Her heart skipped two beats with her face turning beet red when she's suddenly wrapped in fuchsia silk. Warmth quickly flowed through her body and she turned around to look at him, her eyes wide with bewilderment and reticent admiration. '_Akito-san..._' There it is again; that undistinguishable flurry of emotion which simply makes her want to just melt into a pile of mush in front of him.

"Hurry..." He blew into her ear, sending ambiguous jolts through her body before she slowly turns around to thank him.

But it was too late for he was gone, and her eyes caught the sight of the trees outside rustling from the wind through a sliver of the shoji door.

--

"Ah, Tohru-san, my lovely rose that still smells of a beautiful aroma despite the icy shards which clung to your petals! A joy to see you up and well!" Ayame's vicarious voice echoed off the walls, causing the Ram to clench his teeth in annoyance.

"Hello Ayame-san! Hatori-san, Kisa, Kagura-chan and Momiji-kun! Oh, and Hiro-chan is here as well! I'm so glad that all of you came to see me!" Tohru greeted cheerfully as she slid the door fully open. "Come in!"

"Uh...um...onee-chan, wh-why are you wearing A-Akito-san's kimono?" The Tiger nervously asked when she saw the outfit of choice on her sister. Seeing Tohru wear the kimono worn by the man who is the master of their souls made the Snake adopt a rather un-Ayame like face while Kagura's mouth hung open in surprise. The Ram could only stare with wide eyes while Momiji and Kisa tugged on Tohru's sleeve worriedly.

"Tohru-san, did he hurt you?" The Rabbit asked with a frown contrasting his usual happy expression.

"No, not at all! Akito-san has been very kind to me actually...and m-my kimonos are all being washed s-so Akito-san lend me his kimono to wear for the time being!" Tohru replied, hoping she didn't she didn't sound like the liar she felt. She hated having to lie to the people she loved, but there was no way she could change into a kimono while Akito was in her room!

"Oh...well that's a relief!" Momiji laughed merrily while Tohru exchanged a long hug with Kisa.

"I missed you onee-chan!"

"I missed you too Kisa! How has everyone been?" Tohru asked the others while she walked towards the table to pour tea for her guests.

Only to come to a full stop when she felt a tug at her elbow. "Eh?"

It was the Sheep.

"Hey woman, quit acting like you're so tough by walking around. We know what happened. Now sit." Hiro commanded as he pointed a finger towards her bed.

"U-uh...okay..." Tohru had no choice but to obey as Kagura and Kisa led her.

"B-but really, I'm f-fine! I'm not badly injured or anything a-and it's just a few minor scratches and all..." She motioned to the bandages on her arm. "S-see? I think they've healed already!" She smiled but second later the Rabbit was at her side.

"Poor Tohru-san! I can kiss it to make you feel better if you like!" Momiji winked, causing a blush to form on Tohru's face. "U-uh...th-that's—"

"A really foolish idea, Rabbit. A single little kiss can turn into a hug and then we'll have you to worry about...as if one sick person is not enough..." Hiro snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Hiro-san!" Kisa pouted. "Be nice!"

"So we made some 'Get Well' Cards for you and we also bought some flowers and gifts to help you along with your recovery!" Kagura smiled as she motioned for Ayame to hold out what he hid behind his back.

"Ta-daa!"

"Th-thank you guys so much! B-but really, you didn't need to go this far...I just wanted to see everyone again and you already made me feel a lot better by just coming here and visiting me!" Tohru replied, her face still red.

"Honda-san, I'm going to go look for Akito..." Hatori finally spoke up. "I'd like to stay and chat but I'm afraid he is due for another check-up. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Oh...um, no I'm afraid not. He disappeared right after he let me borrow his kimono..." Tohru explained. At least this part was true.

"Alright, well, if you see him...then just let me know alright?" The doctor smiled as he ruffled her hair in a rare moment of playfulness.

"Okay. Bye Hatori-san!" Tohru happily bid him farewell.

--

Meanwhile, outside on the porch, Akito impatiently watched as his Juunishis crowded around Tohru's bed like willing disciples around their saint. With each passing minute, a new layer of irritation overlapped his already boiling blood.

He _hates_ this. Having to share her with everyone else? He is God; he deserves her attention above everyone else's, even if they _are_ his Juunishis!

His eyes narrowed at the sickeningly sweet sight; little Kisa is looking at her big sister with awe while the Rabbit is no doubt going on and on about his plans for them all to be _together_ forever. It made him want to vomit; that disgusting way they talked to her like she was a lollipop while they sucked her of her energy.

He can see Tohru beginning to show some weakness now; her neck is slightly forward and her back is slouched. They're draining her of her liveliness and they don't even know it!

'_Those stupid fools!_' He growled.

Suddenly, the Rabbit turned in his direction!

Akito froze like a panther that has been spotted by his prey. Was that vocalization of his aggravation too loud? He covered his mouth, vowing that if he wasn't so sick right now (stupid, _stupid_ selective fever!) he would go in there and kick their asses for disturbing Tohru's sleep time.

Not that it would have made much of a difference for Tohru either way. If those animals hadn't interrupted their little "moment", then this sickness that is plaguing him wouldn't have had the chance to ensnare him because he would be too high up in heaven with his angel.

Akito smirked to himself. '_Patience...they cannot stay here forever. The sun can only spend so much time by itself before the darkness of the moon smothers its bright rays..._' Yes, he will stay here and wait for the luminosity of his Juunishis to fade away leaving his beloved angel all alone in the dark.

And then he shall strike from the shadows and engulf her with his pitch black wings, caging her from the light forever.

Chucking at that idea, Akito decided to take a short stroll around the gardens in the mean time. It simply wouldn't do to attack in this weak condition of his.

"And by being near my Juunishis, she already belongs to me..."

--

'_Was that silhouette I saw Akito-san's?_' Momiji blinked as he stared at the door which led to the gardens. '_But I know I heard his voice...I'm the Rabbit, I never mistake a sound!_' The Half-German Rabbit tuned back to the conversation in front of him.

"—and then I said, 'Yuki, my dear, you needn't be shy about the matters of love! If a girl asks you to the dance, then you ought to be the gentleman you are and say 'yes!' Although, do be careful about bumping into her—"

"Uh...Tohru-san, is it alright if I go look for Haru? I don't want you to get lonely but I just remembered that I also came here to speak with him!" Momiji informed.

"Sure, go ahead! But, I don't know where he is though..." Tohru said apologetically.

"That's okay! I'll find him!" With that, hopped out the door after saying, "Tschüs!" in German.

"Bye Momiji-kun!"

--

The Half-German Rabbit hurried down the corridors of the Main House in search for the Ox. He remembers the conversation between them earlier. When Hatsuharu told him of his suspicions that Akito will keep her here even after she recovers, Momiji began to suspect something far more sinister. What the Rabbit cannot figure out is why Akito would so such a thing. '_I though Akito-san hated Tohru-san..._' So what's with the sudden intent of keeping her here?

He suddenly stopped.

Unless...

Momiji's eyes widened as his mind started conjuring up images of Yuki, and the tales he heard from when the Rat was locked up and tortured by the spiteful God. '_No...Tohru-san!_' The Rabbit held his hands together in a prayer. '_Please let Tohru-san be okay... I don't know what Akito-san is planning exactly but I know that it can't be good. Especially for Tohru-san!_' With that, the Rabbit continued on his path to find Haru.

"Haru? Haru!"

A slow moving figure caught his eye. There he is! Momiji ran over to the boy with bi-colored hair. "Hatsuharu!"

"Hey, did you come to visit Tohru-san?" The Ox boy asked serenely. He is leaning against a wall with his hands tucked in his pocket. The Rabbit on the other hand was on his knees panting having had to run all the way.

"Y-yes. But I was wondering if you knew anything else about what Akito-san is planning for her? I thought I saw him outside her door when Kisa, Hiro, and the others were in her room. I don't know for sure...but I think he might have been spying on us." The blonde bunny blurted out, waving his arms hysterically. "I think Tohru-san is in trouble!"

"Well, first of all, what do you know about what's happened to her?" Haru asked.

"Hatori-san told Kisa, Hiro and me that she was mugged. Why? Isn't that what happened to her?"

Haru sighed. "I see. That's just Hatori-san to tell you the kiddy version of the story... But no, she wasn't mugged..." He watched as confusion clouded the Rabbit's amber eyes.

"Kiddy version? What happened to her, Haru?" Momiji almost shouted had the passive Ox not slipped a finger over his lips signaling silence.

"She was under attack by a couple of sleazy boys from a gang. Luckily, she wasn't raped."

Momiji stood there, frozen as that word rippled in his ears. "T-Tohru-san...she was almost...raped?" The Rabbit couldn't believe his ears. But with the solemn nod that the grim-faced Ox gave him, he knew that it was the truth.

"Yeah. Kyo, Yuki and I found here and we got her out of there until a problem came up... but then much to our surprise, a person you would least likely find outside in the freezing rain showed up."

"Who?" Momiji asked, breathless.

"Akito-san." That single name made Momiji's jaw drop.

"W-what? Y-you're not serious, right? Why would Akito-san be there?"

"Well, that's what I wanna know too. But he showed up and kicked those guys' asses...and for a second I thought he was going to whoop our butts as well 'cause I've never seen him look so pissed. But he said that he wanted me to come back here while he carried her into the car so that's what happened."

"And what about Yuki and Kyo?" Momiji inquired.

"I dunno...I think they might've known already...but maybe they don't. Either way, Akito-san made them stay behind and wait for the cops to arrive." Haru finished with a shrug.

"But...that still doesn't explain why Akito-san is so...fascinated with her! I mean, Tohru-san told me that Akito-san let her borrow his kimono! Doesn't that seem weird to you? There's got to be something going on between them!" Momiji considered. "And also...when Tohru-san spoke of Akito-san, her voice didn't have that fearful quiver anymore..."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, from what I've heard when Akito-san spoke with Hatori-san, he was talking about her like he owned her or something...and then Hatori-san said something like 'you care about Honda-san' and that's when I realized that he may be keeping her here."

"K-keeping her here? B-but what about her family?" Momiji questioned his voice high. "Kyo and Yuki _love_ her! Don't they have _anything_ to say about this?"

"Well, yeah but Akito-san is God... And one more thing...to tell you the truth... you know when Tohru-san mysteriously went missing and was then found?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I think Akito-san has been keeping her here this whole time. He has been hiding her here like some dirty little secret. Probably afraid that we'll steal her or something." Haru added offhandedly.

"W-well, we have to get her away from Akito-san! What if he has been doing things to her and he threatened her into acting like nothing has happened? You never know! Tohru-san is so kind and gentle...she may have agreed to do this because what if Akito-san has threatened us?" Momiji squeaked his face flushed.

"I don't Tohru-san to be hurt anymore...you should've seen her, Haru. All wrapped up in bandages and stuff. It was horrible."

Haru stood there for a long time before he finally moved to stand straighter. "Ok... so you want to get her out of here? Where will she go?"

"Where she _belongs_! Shigure-san's house!"

"Fine... I'll stay here until you get back with Yuki-kun and Kyo. You can't do this alone, squirt." Haru messed up the Half-German's golden locks before he walked down the hall. "I'll be in my room which is the third room to the right in the guest hall..."

"A-alright...Thanks for helping Haru... I guess I'll see ya later!"

With that, the Rabbit turned and ran back.

'_Don't worry, Tohru_-kun_, we won't let Akito-sama keep you here like an animal. You may be close to us, but you are not a Sohma just yet. And he can't control outsiders, no matter how much power he holds as our God..._'

--

'_Finally!_ _It's about time those animals leave her alone!_' He heave a sigh in relief when he saw the retreating forms of the Tiger, Boar, Ram and Snake as they stood by the door while Tohru bid each of them fare well and thank them for taking time out of their busy little lives to visit her.

'_If she is so desperate for company, how come she never says so? _I_ would be _more_ than happy to be by her side for a day...or night._' He thought, a devilish grin appearing on his face.

"And thanks once again for your wonderful gifts! I promise that I will get better. And I'll cherish them." Tohru smiled exchanging hugs with Kagura and Kisa.

"Onee-chan, I'll miss you!" The Tiger said sadly.

"Aw, I'll miss you too, Kisa! But—"

"Alright, alright! Enough with the sappy goodbyes! Geeze, are we on some kind of soap opera of what?" The Ram rolled his eyes as he tugged on Kisa's arm. "C'mon, Kisa let's go!"

"B-but, Momiji hasn't come back yet! We have to wait for him!" Kisa squeaked.

"Momiji-kun _has_ been gone for a long time..." Tohru noticed.

"Yeah, his chauffeur is who drove us here. How will we get back home?" Kagura wondered.

"Perhaps we shall go on a search for him?" Ayame suggested. The others agreed especially when it meant that they would get to spend more time with Tohru but then the sound of wood sliding with a loud snap brought their heads back to a figure that had entered the room.

"There is no need for a noisy search party here at the Honke. I've already arranged for your rides home." Akito coldly informed them as he walked closer, causing Kisa to shrink back in fear.

Akito inwardly smirked at the distance Hiro has abruptly put between Kisa and himself. '_So he has matured..._'

"A-Akito-san?" The light angelic voice of Tohru quickly dispersed the cold fear which lingered in their hearts. Even Akito was impressed at this unforeseen skill.

But he made sure not to show it.

"Tohru-san, are they bothering you?" He asked in a calm manner, which startled them.

"N-no! We w-were just saying goodbye after they've graciously visited me." Tohru spoke shyly. She didn't miss the look of terror Kisa has adopted in her pretty eyes, and she promised that she would make sure for this unexpected encounter to go smoothly for her beloved friends' sake.

"Saying goodbye? You're not tired?" Even as he stood there in his white robe, Akito towered above them with a menacing gleam in his eyes. Kagura wrapped her arms around the Tiger when the younger girl whimpered. She looked over at Hiro and saw that he had his hands balled into fists, but he could do nothing.

"No! I feel fine, Akito-san!" Tohru hastily assured.

"Very well then. I believe that you have had enough of your recovery time wasted so I'll say good bye for you." He turned to his Juunishis, and with his back turned to Tohru, a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"_Thank you_ for coming to visit Tohru-san and watch out for the door on your way out." He smirked as he shooed them away and slid the door softly close. Turning around, he leaned his back against it and let out a long tired sigh.

"Ano, Akito-san, do you not feel well?" Tohru asked worriedly as she tentatively touched his forehead. Her eyes widened. '_He's running a fever!_' Gasping, she pulled her hand back.

"Y-you're burning up!" She exclaimed.

'_For you._' He mentally added as he touched the spot where her cool hands landed on his forehead. Her touch gentle was like a butterfly's wings grazing on his cheeks.

When he didn't reply, she grew even more concerned. "I-I'll get Hatori-san!" With that, she turned to run away...

'_No!_' His eyes shot wide open and without thinking, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"S-stay!" He croaked out in the most non-threatening tone ever which made Tohru giggle despite the tightness of his grip.

"Akito-san, its okay... I won't leave if you don't want me to..." She smiled, gently patting his hand. "But, I think some water will do you good to cool you down." She led him over to her bed and sat him down. He watched with half-lidded eyes as she went over to her table and took a dispensable cup, filling it with fresh water. Closing his eyes, he listened to the melodious sound of water being poured.

"Here, Akito-san... fluids will help you." He wordlessly took the cup and looked at it judgmentally.

'_How the hell is this going to help me?_' He wondered. Faintly he realized that he sounded like a whiny kid who didn't want to eat his vegetables so partly out of acquiescence and partly just to humor her, he took a sip.

Tohru smiled as he drank. He was actually listening to her! '_Now if I can just convince him to get some rest—_'

"Cold..." He mumbled when he finished the cup of water and handed it back to her.

'_Eh?_' Tohru looked down at the cup, droplets of water stuck like dew to its Styrofoam sides.

She set the cup down on her bedside table. "Gomenasai... W-was the water too cold?" She asked regretfully.

"No...Not the water..._I_ feel cold..." He mumbled under his breath though he made no move to remedy his chilliness. One second he felt hot and now this crazy sickness is making him shiver.

Tohru looked around for anything that she could put on him before it hit her that he is cold because of _her_. '_O-oh, that's right...Akito-san lent me his kimono earlier... but his condition must not have approved of only one layer of clothes..._'

Remorse chilled her heart and she chided herself for being so clueless about his health. '_I'm such a baka... I shouldn't have let him give me his kimono! If only I had remembered his health, I wouldn't have accepted it!_' Without a sound, she took off the kimono and slipped if around his shoulders.

"Tohru-kun, have those animals hurt you in any way?" He asked, strength returning to him as he spoke with more conviction in his tone.

"I-iie..." She couldn't look at him because then he would see the tears pooling in her eyes. How could she have been so forgetful? She wondered before his touch brought her out of her thoughts.

Akito held her hand in his as he felt the flash of illness pass over him like a rain cloud. Of course, Tohru is the sun which dried up all the rain. '_She is like a living medicine... I feel so much stronger when I'm close to her..._' And the best part was that she wasn't bitter like those horrible pills Hatori always makes him take. Their acrid medicinal taste lingered in his mouth and he hated it even if those pills are what are keeping him alive.

But now...things have changed...

Because of her...Tohru Honda.

"Come sit by me." He tried to make it sound more like a suggestion rather than a command, but old habits die hard. Tohru flinched for a second before she nodded, sitting softly on the spot he made for her.

They were close.

_Very_ close.

Tohru wasn't the only person to notice this _convenience_ as Akito smirked, his hair obstructing his dark and sinister smile.

'_This is __**too**__ perfect..._'

He watched her meek and subdued form in the corner of his eyes.

'_She looks so innocent with the way her hands are folded together and the way her legs are modestly locked against eachother unconsciously guarding her priceless flower..._'

Tohru shivered when her skin started sending messages to her brain that they're being roved by a certain someone's eyes.

'_O-oh no...A-Akito-s-san?_' Tohru suddenly became aware of the fact that the only thing she is wearing happens to be a very thin, semi-transparent pink nightgown with silk ribbons sewn on the sleeves and neckline.

'_G-golly mom, this sure is awkward...why haven't I realized this before? I've got to put something else on!_' She squeaked when his hand enveloped hers, causing his next sentence to harbor a trace of derisive laughter in it.

"Are you _cold_ Tohru-kun?" Even though she didn't look at his face, she knew that he was smiling, his eyes no doubt at a place no man's eyes should ever rove less they were your husband.

"N-no..." Unconsciously she adopted an armadillo position, but that only seemed to make matters worse.

"Then does your stomach hurt? I'll call for Hatori to bring you some medicine if you want..." He suggested mockingly. He must be getting some kind of sickly sweet pleasure out of making her this uncomfortable, but Tohru with her heart made of pure gold would never think so lowly of others so she tried not to make it seem like a biggie.

But it was a biggie, because then when he moved his arm around her to wrap them both in his kimono, his hand ever so _casually_ grazed the sensitive area that were her breasts. To make matters _even_ worse, he brought her back flush against his chest as he leaned against the wall, causing Tohru to fall further into his warm embrace.

'_Oh dear lord...wh-what i-is h-he doing?_' Tohru blush bright red as her lips trembled, struggling to form a straight sentence. "A-ano, A-Akito-san? I-I—"

"Ssh...don't say a word. Just relax..." He whispered, gently resting his chin on her head.

Tohru felt like a red tomato and she is sure that her mother would not approve so she waited a few minutes letting him just holding her for now.

'_Maybe he needs the comfort?_' She never heard him talk much about his parents. She wondered what they were like. Was he close with his mother? She wondered.

Akito breathed in the smell of her strawberry scent. They have become an aphrodisiac to him, driving him mad with the need to be with her. How could he have ever _hated_ her?

He can only faintly remember the time when she met him after saving that Cat's grotesque form. He had tugged violently on her hair, and she had cried. Not for herself or for the pain he gave her...the pain he forced her to relive.

No, she cried for him and this curse that is like a shackle to his limbs, chaining him to death. If anything, her tears have moved him beyond all that he would have liked to admit. He wish that can go back in time and kiss away those tears that spilled from her beautiful crystal eyes.

Eyes he once hated with his soul but now has grown to love.

'_Tohru-kun..._' Enthralled by the additive smell of strawberry on her, he desperately sought for more—

"Aah! A-A-Akito-s-san!" Tohru let loose an equivocal moan and then immediately regretted it a second later when she found herself with her back pressing into the bed and him on top of her with a rapacious smirk on his face as he pinned her arms in one hand.

Tohru couldn't help but think that for someone as frail as Akito he sure has these odd bursts of strength every now and then. '_B-but what could have caused—?_'

She didn't have time to think about such matters because he abruptly buried his face into her neck and bit down sharply with his canines drawing blood. Tohru gasped when she felt blood soak the strap of her nightgown, the rosy pink now tinted with a sinful red.

'_N-no!_' Involuntarily images assaulted her mind again as she gave a small scream at the pain that pulsed through her veins as they spilled the liquid of life.

But just when she was about to scream really loudly, the pain is suddenly gone; there was a wet and hot lapsing as his tongue gently licked up the precious blood she spelt. Tohru, not wanting to provoke him any further, had to keep her mouth shut as his warm breath rolled off of her skin teasingly.

Akito looked up from his little "canvas" and looked at her dazed eyes, quite pleased with himself on his handiwork. Tohru on the other hand, was a little less than taken aback by this sudden attack. Then her eyes widened when she saw a thin river of blood trickle down his lips. He smirked, stirring up something unknown in her belly as Tohru could only watch him transfixed by that deep tinted red that was her blood.

Oddly enough, his taste for her blood appalled her yet enticed her at the same time.

Licking away that sweet substance he found more valuable than all the riches combined, Akito savored its coppery flavor. Others may have found it revolting that he liked blood, but in actuality it was just _her_ blood he craved.

"M-my n-n-nightgown is s-soiled..." Tohru stuttered as she withered under his malevolent gaze.

'_Such an innocent girl..._' He grinned wickedly as he fingered her strap playfully.

"So take it off...or would you rather _I_ take it off for you since your hands seem pre-occupied at the moment?" He leered as he tightened his grip on her wrists for emphasis.

Her blood seemed to have awakened a different side in him she noticed. Gulping, she tried to speak without stuttering but it was useless.

"U-uh, its okay, I-I'll g-go a-and ch-change into a ki-kimono since I think I need s-some fresh air anyway..." She sweat dropped.

He looked skeptical before a slow mischievous smile spread across his face.

He played with a ribbon. "Alright," He purred, "But I shall accompany you outside in the gardens..."

Reluctantly getting up, he let her slide off the bed. Hungry eyes never leaving her innocently seductive curves, he waited until she got out a kimono which was light green with blue birds soaring and pink flowers dotted the hems.

'_A very suiting color for you, Tohru-kun..._' He smirked as he walked outside and closed the door to give her some privacy. After all, he had to be courteous to a lady as she otherwise she would never trust him. He only got so far with her today because of all the hard work he put into getting her trust and attention.

'_Imagine going even further than playful nips and innocent kisses..._' He chuckled darkly to himself.

"Akito-san, I'm ready..." Tohru spoke, a small smile on her face. She stood outside the door adorned in soft verdant silk; her chocolate locks falling pass her shoulders.

Underneath her cheerful smile, Tohru actually wanted to be alone. Things were getting a little too _frisky_ in there and she is relieved to be free. That's not to say that she doesn't like being near him, it's just...sometimes, she wonders about his true intentions behind his actions...

At least there aren't any beds nearby, she decided perkily.

He nodded approvingly of her kimono and was about to take her hand when a familiar voice made him stop.

"Akito! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

It was the _fucking_ Dragon.

Putting on a straight face to hide the compulsion to tear out his hair, Akito turned to face Hatori with as much dignity as he can muster. He felt like a stupid little kid who wandered off and got caught by his mother!

"Yes, Hatori?" He growled between clenched teeth as his hands balled into fists under his long sleeve.

Hatori panted as he had ran all the distance to the younger man. "S-sir, y-you're due...for a check-up!" He wiped at his forehead, brushing his half-blind eye.

Acutely aware of the curious look Tohru was giving him, Akito resisted the urge to do something immature like kick the doctor in the shins for interrupting him _twice_ today.

"Fine. I'll come." He said begrudgingly as he walked ahead towards where he knew Hatori's office would be. Behind him, he can hear the Dragon utter something to Tohru which made her giggle. He growled; that giggle should be for him! Every fucking thing she does and thinks about should be for him!

Out of the corner of his sharp eyes, he saw the doctor give her a wink before he turned to follow after him.

'_Maybe I should blind him completely just so he won't be able to see...me and her together..._' He thought darkly as jealousy ate at him.

--

"Alright, I'll go find Haru and we'll try to distract Akito-san if that is necessary while you two go through that secret entrance by the garden to avoid being detected by anyone."

"Momiji, how do you know that Honda-san is in the gardens as we speak? What if," he paused, "she is with Akito-san?" Yuki looked at the Rabbit, trying not to show his doubt.

"Cause I've done my math and I know that Hatori-san needs to give Akito-san a checkup today!" The blonde bunny winked.

"Dammit, I knew _something_ was up the moment I saw him take her away! And did you see that sneaky look on his face? That was like a dead giveaway! We should've just snatched her when we had the chance!" Kyo growled as the three of them hid behind a wall.

"Would you speak quieter? They're bound to hear us, baka neko."

"WHAT did you just call me, you kuso nezumMmhhh!!" Kyo glared at the Rabbit who had covered his mouth.

"C'mon guys, this is for Tohru-san, remember? We have to save her from Akito-san!" Momiji reminded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Both boys crossed their arms and turned their backs to one another.

They moved closer to the secret hole. Most of the Sohma children knew where it was but in a silent truce they never spoke of this secret entrance to their parents. It became like a portal to the inner house, and in the past, the Sohma children that were cursed would sometimes sneak out and play with the normal Sohma kids.

Yuki remembers vividly how that was the first time he accidentally bumped into one of the girls and transformed, which prompted Hatori's memory suppression to erase their memories of him.

"We're here..." Momiji whispered as he brushed aside some leaves and vines.

"It looks kind of small...you think we'll still fit?" Kyo eyed the hole judgmentally.

"Well, we have no other choice...unless you think you'd have to transform in order to fit, you fat cat." Yuki smirked.

"Hey, watch your mouth! All this is pure muscle so who you callin' fat cat?" Kyo hissed, his hair bristling. "Watch, I'll show you!" With that, he squeezed through the hole without too much trouble. "See? I'like to see you beat that!" He said arrogantly.

"Humph. Look at you; you speak like a 7 yr old." Yuki followed after but with more grace.

Before Kyo can say something back, Momiji popped his head through the hole and smiled.

"K' I'll see you guys later with Tohru-san!" He retracted his head and merrily skipped off.

"Right." Kyo said gruffly as he turned and surveyed the area. '_Damn, if what Momiji said about Akito holding Tohru prisoner here is true, then we better act fast!_'

They were surrounded by lush green shrubs and a few trees. Luckily overhead were towering branches and vines which obstructed their presence. The gentle, calming sound of rushing water filled their ears as a familiar voice started humming.

"Wait, I hear someone humming pass those bushes!" Yuki pointed out and they quietly snuck up behind the safety of the tall bush. Peeking though it, they both saw a girl wearing a pastel green kimono with brown chocolate locks cascading down her back. She was utterly gorgeous with the sun highlighting her hair and bringing out the smoothness of her skin as she knelt by the koi pond and observed the fish swimming about.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. The picture of the awkward girl he remembered does not match the girl before him. '_How come there are no bruise marks? No cuts or blood?_' She has been near Akito, hasn't she? So how come the Tohru he sees right here is the exact opposite of a malnourished, bruised and beaten Tohru his mind conjured up when he first heard that she has been living here?

'_What the hell is going on?_' He wondered frustrated.

"Honda-san!" Yuki stepped out from behind the bush. Tohru froze and then slowly turned her head to where her name was called. "Y-Yuki-kun!"

Tohru couldn't believe her eyes. Was this a trick her mind was playing on her? She blinked and found it was real; Yuki really is really standing in front of her!

"Hey..." An orange-haired teen stepped out from behind the bush after Yuki. "How's it going kiddo?"

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru was paralyzed as a million thoughts swirled in her head. '_I've missed the so much!_' '_How did they find me?_' '_Does Akito-san know that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are here?_' She has more than often heard him speak spitefully of the Cat and the Rat. '_What if he finds out that they're here?_' She thought worriedly. '_We can't talk like this in the open!_'

"Honda-san, come with us!" Yuki urged, "We've come here to take you back!"

"T-take me back?" Tohru stuttered, confusion evident in her eyes. "W-why?"

"Cause we know that Akito has been treating you like dirt! Now come on! Let's get out of here!" Kyo grabbed her arm but she stayed put. "Tohru! Let's go!"

"I...I don't understand..." Tohru started backing away when Kyo let go of his hold. "H-how did you f-find me?" She asked nervously.

"Honda-san, we can talk about that later. Right now we have to get you away from Akito-san!" Yuki replied. '_Something is different about her...how come she is not smiling like she used to when we've seen her?_'

'_Damn, he's brainwashed her as well!?_' Kyo mentally swore at this setback. He decided to try another tactic, despite his fury.

"Look, Tohru, we know what Akito-san has been doing all this time! Come back with us to Shigure's!" He tried to sound as patient as he can, but in his head he can hear a clock ticking away the seconds before Akito shows up.

"Honda-san, Akito-san forced you to live here, didn't he?" Yuki asked, his hands balled in fists. "We're sorry for not coming to help you earlier...if only you would have told us about this..."

"I...I chose to l-live here..." Tohru spoke so softly that the wind almost carried her voice away.

"_What!?_"

"Honda-san..._why_?" Yuki and Kyo stood there too shocked to move. Their legs felt numb and cold.

The heartbroken looks in their eyes nearly made her want to cry as she looked down. Shame and sorrow tore at her heart, but she didn't want to cry in front of them. How can she ever tell them why? Would they understand her reason? She can't tell them...because it would break her already cracked heart.

Memories of the night that changed everything came into her mind.

"_...and she's always got that one hell of an annoying smile on her face whenever she sees me..._"

"_She is such a burden to us...ever since we met her..._"

"...whatever, I don't know how much more I can stand with this...she thinks that I need her or something...just cause I'm the cat!"

'_Mom, what should I do?_' Those tears were becoming harder to keep at bay. '_Why did they come here for me if that is how they really feel about me living at Shigure-san's house?_' She thought brokenly.

"Honda-san, please tell us why..." Yuki inquired, watching her through those violet orbs she once found to be so mysterious.

"I c-can't..." Tohru gasped, closing her eyes to the memories. '_Wh-what if this is all an act? Was it because they felt __**obliged**__ to come here and take me back?_' She didn't want them to continue this façade if this was not how they really felt towards her.

"Yuki-kun...Kyo-kun...gomenasai...," She tried to stifle her irregular breathing from holding in her sobs, "I understand how Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun feel now...I finally understand...but p-please, you don't h-have to pretend a-around me anymore..."

"Tohru, what are you talking about?" Kyo asked, each minute making him more and more irritated. "We're not pretending about anything!"

"Kyo-kun, you don't have to act l-like you like me..." Tohru buried her face in her hands, the tears now falling freely. She didn't want to cry in front of them, but she couldn't help it; it was like her mind is taunting her by bringing up all the times when she was with Kyo and Yuki at the beach house, the hot springs, her mother's grave...

"Yeah, we're not acting, Tohru, we _love_ you!" Kyo exclaimed as he moved to touch her hand but she backed away again like a frightened animal.

'_No... No more lies! I...I want to know th-that you understand my feelings and be honest w-with them!_' Tohru cried, her shuddering tone piercing their hearts like icicles. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again.

"I understand now...all this time...m-my presence made Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun uncomfortable...I'm such a baka for not realizing this..."

"Tohru, you're not an idiot..." Kyo seized her arm and held her as close as he possibly could without transforming. "We're the ones who are idiots for not coming here sooner...please, come with us...we're not pretending..." He tenderly stroked her hair.

"Honda-san, if you want to know about how we feel, please don't hesitate to ask us...we just want you to come home..." Yuki said with a gentle smile as he took her hand in his.

"I-I..." Tohru started, speechless as she was led towards a part of the garden she never ventured to. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, I'm sor—"

"Hello my lovely Yuki..."

All three of them stopped in their tracks as a sickly sweet voice reached their ears.

'_No!_' Yuki slowly turned and his eyes locked on the object of fear for him since childhood.

There was Akito, leaning against a sakura tree as relaxed as ever with a smug smile on his handsome face. He was wearing a black silk kimono with a crimson obi. In all his dark and nefarious glory, he could pass for a devil in disguise with those dark entrancing eyes of his.

'_Dammit! How long as he been there listening to all of this?_' Kyo clenched his fist as he stared at the Kami with hatred. '_I knew we should have been quicker!_'

"A-Akito-san!" Tohru cried and both Yuki and Kyo winced when they heard a strange tone of familiarity in her voice. Even more when they noticed how that conceited gleam in his eyes at her acknowledgment of him.

"Hello, Tohru_-kun_," Akito pleasantly smiled at the horrified looks he got from the Cat and the Rat. "Your complexion is so weary...have those two caused any trouble for you?" He purred sauntering over to the trio.

"N-no! K-Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun j-just came t-to v-visit me!" Tohru stammered when he took her chin in his hands and turned her to look at him. Anger and something akin to jealousy flared in Kyo's heart but he didn't dare make a move.

Yuki stared bewildered at the scene in front of him. This is the second time he has seen Akito behave so... eccentrically towards Tohru.

"Really? How come they didn't come in by the front entrance then?" Akito asked innocently as brushed a strand of her hair aside, ignoring the glares he received from the Cat and the Rat.

He was angry. _Very_ angry. As soon as the Dragon has let him go after his usual check-up, he thought that he could catch her by surprise in the garden and spend some more time with her.

However, just when he was about to go out into the gardens, the Rabbit and Ox appeared and asked him questions he didn't bother to remember. Akito knew that something was up because besides a few Juunishis whom he trusted (like Hatori), others avoided him at all cost. After several unsuccessful attempts at loosing them, he finally had enough and taught them a lesson.

But the irritation that resided in him flared into a bonfire of outrage when his eyes caught the sight of that Rat and the disgusting Cat touching her. Tohru's sobbing didn't quell the rage he felt just then and he decided to interfere. '_Did they really think that they can sneak in here and whisk her away right under my nose? Well then, let's see what they think when they see what I've done..._'

He had to bottle in his fury for the time being since he didn't want to worry poor Tohru and cause her to cry more tears than they deserve. '_Those animals...making her cry like that after what had happened..._' His eyes narrowed as a wicked idea came into his head.

"Where is Momiji?" Yuki suddenly asked, alarm in his eyes when he realized the Rabbit and the Ox hasn't shone up yet.

A wicked grin appeared on Akito's face.

"They are..._inside_." He replied with an evil smile at the looks on Yuki and the Cat's faces. '_Yes...and that is where you two will be next..._'

"Go to bed, Tohru-kun...it's getting late..." He told her dismissively.

Tohru unconsciously shivered. "U-um, Akito-san, w-what about Y-Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" She asked. Tohru hasn't missed the hostility in their voices when they spoke and she is frightened that Akito will do something bad. Yuki and Kyo are still her friends, even if they don't live together anymore.

"They weren't doing anything bad...w-we were just t-talking..." She said. She heard a chuckle roll from his throat and looked into his eyes desperately searching for any hope that her friends would get a reprieve.

But his bangs hid the evil gleam in his eyes as he spoke. "Don't worry, Tohru-kun...I promise that I will not harm a hair on their heads..." He tenderly kissed her on the forehead, inciting detestable glares from the Cat and the Rat. "Now off to bed with you..." He smiled as she hesitantly nodded.

Giving one last look at Yuki and Kyo, (Akito narrowed his eyes at that) Tohru silently walked away.

Turning his gaze from the departing angel, Akito focused all of his power as God of the Juunishis into his unrelenting gaze. His irises held an maniacal gleam directed at the boys as they stood there frozen in fear.

'_I'll make them pay for hurting you...this is for you, Tohru-kun..._'

--

Tohru smiled as she paused by a window to look at the full moon. '_It's so beautiful, mom...I'm sure you would think it so too!_' She sighed peacefully.

After showering, she wore a pair of fluffy blue Pj's patterned with crescent moons and bunny rabbits. As she continued to walk down the hall which will lead her to her room, Tohru's thoughts went back to what had happened today.

'_I wonder how Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are doing right now..._' She pondered. She still loved them with all her heart because they're her family, but today...she was so confused.

Everything happened so fast, and before she knew it, her eyes were wet with tears and her face felt hot all over. Sighing, she decided not to think of this now as she passed another window. Fatigue tugged at her eyes and she could not resist its lure of sleep. She yawned moving to brush her hair aside her shoulders when her hand touched a sore spot on her neck.

Cringing at the sharp sting, Tohru remembered dismally the bite Akito inflicted on her. This most certainly was not like the "hickey" he gave her last time (she never thought much of that), because instead of a slight throbbing whenever pressure is applied, this new "hickey" stung. She had no idea what provoked him bite her, but from what she can remember through the fogginess of sleep it had been quite painful when he broke the skin.

She was skeptical of Uo's explanation of this particular wonder believing that the notion of Akito loving her besides as a friend could not be true. '_Akito-san...is really difficult to understand sometimes... He's even more mysterious than Yuki-kun!_' She thought.

Tohru nearly tripped over her feet when she saw a familiar blonde and bi-color haired boy come walking out of a room a few yards away. '_It's Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san!_' She smiled and cheerfully ran towards them. But her run slowed to a halt when she saw that both boys refused to acknowledge her.

"M-Momiji-kun? H-Hatsuharu-san..?" Tohru hesitantly called out to the boys, her voice quivering when she saw upon closer inspection a red mark burning on their cheeks. '_They're hurt! B-but by what?_' She wondered anxiously as she stood in front of them. With a touch as gentle as the moon's beam, she brushed the mark on the Rabbit's cheek.

"M-Momiji-kun...what happened? Hatsuharu-san, please tell me who did this?" Tohru asked urgently as she brought the Half-German bunny close enough to her without him transforming.

"A-Aki..to-san..." The Ox whispered the name, as if uttering it aloud would bring out the malevolent God himself.

She gasped, a hand stifling the sound as she tenderly stroke the Rabbit's soft hair. "D-did he really?" She asked. At the Ox's unspoken confirmation, she trembled out a why.

But the two boys couldn't face her as shame lashed at them, making them want to melt through the floor. Haru shook his head while Momiji lightly removed himself from Tohru's arms, despite his pricking skin screaming for her cool touch.

"B-beware of Akito-san, Tohru-san...he is God...the master of our souls. D-don't let him d-deceive you..." He clasped her hand in his briefly, looking up into those glimmering tear filled eyes of hers with compassion despite the swollenness of his cheek.

Not sure what to say in reply to those beautiful amber eyes which still held the trace of liveliness the Half-German bunny is known for, Tohru can only nod. "I-I won't..." She vowed weakly.

"P-please be careful around him, Tohru-san..." Hatsuharu advised before he seemingly disappeared into the shadows of the corridor with the Rabbit.

Tohru stared after them for a long time in a daze before a startling '_Crack!_' made her jump. The sound is faint, but the strength and sharpness of it snapped Tohru out of her reverie almost immediately. '_What was that!?_' She gasped and turned around, desperate to locate the source.

The room where the Ox and Rabbit ventured out of is the first place her instinct told her to check. As she dashed to it, Tohru noticed a distinct odor in the air. It reeked unpleasantly of leftover food and dried blood.

Wrinkling her nose, she tried her best to ignore the stench as she pressed her ear close to the door, being as quiet as possible. She heard someone speaking and a second later, her eyes widened.

'_Th-that voice...it sounded like—_'

--

"So...tell me...do you _still_ think that you can touch my things without my consent and not pay the price?" The iciness of his voice chilled the room to an even colder degree.

His victims knelt there with their heads down for fear of incurring more of his vengeful wrath. The violet-haired individual is shaking as horrible memories from his past continued to assault his mind, even in the farthest crevices where he sought to seek shelter from the nightmares which occurred in this very same room.

As if sensing his futile attempts at refuge from the horrors he had to endure, the older man chuckled; a laughter that did not suit the handsomeness of his features. It made the hair at the nape of the Cat and Rat's necks stand on end from its hollowness. The violet-haired teen clamped his eyes shut while the other gritted his teeth in fierce concentration to block out the spine-chilling sound.

"There is no use, _Yuki_. You can close your eyes to reality...but not to memories. Or would you like for me to _teach_ you the definition of that phrase? We have all the time in the world for a little _demonstration_..." He smirked, idly examining his sharp fingernails.

When nothing came from the Rat, the Head smiled cruelly.

"What's the matter Yuki? _Cat_ got your tongue?" He teased.

"I-iie..." The Rat struggled out.

"No?" Akito sighed, running his hands through his ebony hair as he got down from his perch on the window's ledge where he was watching the moon. "You're no _fun_..." He pouted, before a smile slithered on his face as he turned his attention to the Cat.

"What about you, monster? Would you like for me to teach you a lesson? I promise there will be no quiz afterwards..." He laughed at his own joke, but frowned when neither of the room's occupants found it amusing as he.

Kyo fisted his hands as he glared at the floor. Unlike the Rat, he was not afraid to be in _this_ room in particular. But the lash he and Yuki received made him think twice about showing his difference of Akito's room of choice for torment.

But now, he is getting pissed off at the Head. What makes him think that Tohru belongs to him? '_Hell, I bet he doesn't even love her the way I do..._' And, he hated to admit but it was true; the way Yuki does too. He breathed heavily, for that single whip knocked the air out of him. Now he understands his rival's paranoia about the Rat's room.

'_Damn him...Akito can go to hell! Tohru belongs with us._' He narrowed his eyes, his pupils growing into slits.

"So, have you two had enough?" Akito drawled as he tapped the whip against his palm.

Inciting no response from either of the two, the Sohma Leader tried another, more _provocative_ tactic.

"Or," His eyes flashed viciously, "would you rather I stay here and punish you instead of going off to keep Tohru-kun company _in bed_?" He said the last part softly but in a lewd way, knowing this is the button he needed to push to get what he wanted.

"_SHUT UP!!_" Kyo roared at him, his anger having reached its total capacity from the God's taunts. "_SHUT FUCK UP!!_"

_**SLAP!!**_

"Don't you _dare_ look at me with those despicable eyes, you _monster_!" Akito hissed as Kyo gave a low groan from the sharp impact of his hand.

Akito grinned madly at the pain he inflicted on the disgusting Cat. Basking in the exhilaration, he lusted for more than just a strike at the orange-haired teen with his bare hand as he held the whip high in the air—

"I hope you haven't used up all of your energy screaming yet, monster, because this will hurt **ten** times _worse_!"

"NO! P-please stop!"

At that, all three heads turned in the direction of the holy angel that has descended unto this horrendous scene.

Before Akito could bring the whip down, Tohru bravely charged forward and placed herself in front of her two best friends, holding her arms wide to defend them.

"H-Honda-san..." Yuki gawked, not believing the mirage of the girl protecting him from the Sohma God's anger. Kyo stared at her as well, his eyes wide with fear for the girl but at the same time, disbelief and awe.

Akito is perhaps the most speechless of all as he suddenly felt awkward instead of powerful holding the whip like that over them. '_What the fuck is she doing in here? I thought she'd be asleep by now! Shimatte!_' He cursed as the trepidation and anxiety he created backfired on him.

His body felt numb as he can only stare, his eyes wide at the angel before him with that pleading look in her beautiful eyes. '_Not even the moon could compare with her eyes..._' He thought spellbound.

"Akito-san, o-onegai...please don't h-hurt them anymore! They did nothing wrong!" She begged him, her eyes filling with crystal tears as they threatened to spill at the slightest provocation.

Months before, years before...he would have _loved_ to hear her beg him for mercy with those lovely lips of hers. It was what he _craved_ for when she met with him after the Cat's hideous transformation. That was his strength. He gained power from the submission and the weaknesses of others, as they cried and begged him for mercy that he would not give he grew stronger.

Yet her tearful pleas and heart-melting voice drained him of any hostile emotions he had left.

"If...if Akito-san n-needs...t-to vent h-his anger out on s-someone, then p-please p-punish me instead!" Tohru cried, her shoulders shaking with each sob.

'_Is she crazy?_' Yuki and Kyo stared at the shuddering form of Tohru. "Honda-san, no, it's okay, we can take it—" Yuki started but Tohru cut him off with surprise conviction in her tone despite her crying.

"Yuki-kun, it's _not_ okay! I-I don't want you or Kyo-kun s-suffer because of me anymore...pl-please, Akito-san, punish me instead! Don't hurt them anymore...they have never hurt me!" She sorrowfully beseeched.

Akito's heart pounded in his ears as he listened to the girl's please as if somehow his mind has become detached from his frozen body.

God was scared of an 18 yr. old Outsider.

Her words were like a foreign language to him; his brain just couldn't decipher the meaning behind them, even though they didn't need any figuring out.

She was pleading for them. She was willing to sacrifice herself and take the place of the wretched Cat and the Rat.

His throat was tight.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found his voice.

"...do you promise, Tohru-kun?" He cocked his head as his face held a sly smirk, but inside he was absolutely shaken by the girl's offer.

Without hesitation, she nodded as he looked at her tear stained face through his midnight bangs.

"Hai, I do..." She vowed closing her eyes as one last, transparent tear feel down her cheeks that were puffy from crying. Her head felt fuzzy, and she was tired...so _tired_...

"No, Tohru, don't—" Kyo yelled as he stood up.

"Honda-san, you don't know what you're getting into!" Yuki warned.

It was too late; Tohru collapsed seconds later but Akito, as if he had planned this all along, gracefully captured her body before it could come in contact with the floor and held her close to him.

Smirking like a cat that had just gotten the best cream, he lifted her exhausted body up bridal style. Akito owed the strength in his arms to the girl he carried in them.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement, Tohru-kun..." He purred kissing her forehead right in front of the two before he headed for the door which was wide open from Tohru's frenetic entrance.

"You two may leave as you wish..." He said casually as he headed out the door. Suddenly, he stopped and whipped around with a wicked gleam in his eyes as Kyo and Yuki watched him wearily.

"Oh, one last minor detail...From this day forth you are absolutely forbidden to have any sort of interaction with Tohru-san whatsoever. I will not tolerate you upsetting her any further than she already is today..."

With that, he left, carrying in his arms the fruit of his harvest.

* * *

**A/N**: Akki _says_, "From this day forth you are absolutely forbidden to have any sort of interaction with Tohru-san whatsoever. I will not tolerate you upsetting her any further."

...but what he _really_ _meant_ was "Don't steal her again, bitch!" XD Lol.

Ah... Looks like a good day for Akki...

...Now Tohru is his slave! Muahaha! : I really need therapy... (probably shock therapy)

Anyways, thanks to **smcandy** for beta-reading (luv ya, gf!).

Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on Tohru's latest dilemma!

-AmEva


	16. Chapter 14: Belligerent Rivals

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Thanks to: Colette G., random alternative Life, Simple.Luv, katalina0525, Obsequious101, Falcom, Bexmar, RosaryMustang, **smcandy**, renyun, Evil RULZ, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x, KrysOfSorrow, sesskagthebest, ClOUdNiNE9, Nusku, sonata hirano, Cookies In A Shoebox, memoniANDkyo, XxX.vicious.angel.XxX and JackieDeBurg for taking their time to review and offer suggestions! I've created a poll about this story and I would like some feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Belligerent Rivals**

"You really don't have to do this, Honda-san. I think it is advisable that you stay home from school just for today..." Hatori replied as he watched the brunette pack her folders into her school bag.

It was a partly sunny Monday morning as the birds chirped noisily in the trees. A breeze caressed the tree tops while above clouds decorated the mild blue sky.

The cheerful girl looked up at the worried face of the usually emotionless doctor and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Hatori-san. I _want_ to go. Like mother always says '_never give up!_' so I'm not going to let a little setback stop me from learning!" She vowed picking up her bag and walking over to the Dragon.

Hatori couldn't help but be infected by that contagious smile of hers as he thought of how determined she was. He patted her on the head.

"So you're ready?" He reached into his pocket.

"Yup!" Tohru replied back just as a frown reached his face. "Ano, is something the matter, Hatori-san?"

"Er, I think I left my keys in my office." He answered. A pale flush appeared on his face when Tohru started to giggle but then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth in shame.

"I-I'm sorry...i-it's rude of me to laugh..." She apologized with a bow but the doctor raised a hand.

"It's perfectly fine, Honda-san. In fact, it seems like I haven't heard you laugh for a while now." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad that you haven't changed..." He smiled as he touched her cheek tenderly.

"H-Hatori-san..?" Tohru stuttered at the contact but before she could say anything else, he pulled his hand away.

"I'll be right back, Honda-san." Hatori promised before he hurried down the hall and disappeared around a corner leaving her all alone.

'_I'm flattered that Hatori-san is worried about me...but I hope he doesn't go too far. Hmm, maybe I should make something for him when I get home?_' She thought it is a pretty good idea.

Secretly, even though she didn't want to admit it because it is probably rude of her to think about someone so assumingly, Hatori kind of reminds her of Katsuya. '_His gentleness and his hair remind me of papa. Even though I don't have much pictures of dad._' Tohru thought whimsically before she felt a tap on her left shoulder and looked but no one was there.

'_Huh?_' Tohru whipped around in a full circle which made her dizzy as she clutched her school bag. '_Oh m-mom!_ _I-I think I'm imagining things!_'

Then she felt something smooth being slipped into her hand as a warm breath tickled her right ear.

"Don't forget about our little _deal_, Tohru-kun..." Akito stood behind her, caressing the side of her face with mock tenderness.

"O-our...deal..." Tohru's lips trembled as memories of last night flashed in her head.

"_If...if Akito-san n-needs...t-to vent h-his anger out on s-someone, then p-please p-punish me instead!" Tohru cried, her shoulders shaking with each sob. _

"_...do you promise, Tohru-kun?" He cocked his head as his face held a sly smirk. _

"_Hai, I do..." She vowed closing her eyes as one last, transparent tear feel down her cheeks that were puffy from crying._

"Yes, _my_ Tohru-kun...that valiant promise you made to me in exchange for Yuki and that Cat's pardon..." He licked the shell of her ear earning a gasp from the girl.

"Y-y-yes, of c-course, Akito-san! What kind p-punishments am I g-getting?" She tried to sound casual as if asking what tea he liked, but there was no mistake in the tremors in her voice.

He grinned wolfishly. "You'll just have to be patient and wait to see what I'll cook up, Tohru-kun..." His eyes flickered something promiscuous and Tohru gulped feeling as if this is the last day of her life.

"O-okay... T-t-take your time, A-Akito-san...no worries!" She laughed nervously as he walked down the hall, his presence seeming to dim the light available despite the half shut windows.

"Oh, I will, Tohru-kun..." He stopped and flashed her a smile even though it was more like a smirk. "Have fun at school...and don't hesitate to call me..." He winked, that coupled with the grin he had suddenly made Tohru's palms feel sweaty.

"C-call?" That is when she finally noticed the thin, smooth device in her hand. '_A c-cell phone! B-but where did—?_' She clutched at the tiny phone as her head turned this way and that only to find the halls empty.

'_A-a cell phone... Akito-san gave me a cell phone...but why? So he can keep in touch with me when I'm at school?_' She wondered. Tohru never thought she would get a cell phone before. They were too expensive and she didn't have much friends who lived at a far distance like in another town.

Yet as all these thoughts swirled in her head, a sad realization hit her. '_Cell phones aren't allowed at school... how could I forget?_' She looked down at the device. It is light pink with a Chococat dangling on it. '_But it's so kawaii..._' She smiled wistfully.

"Honda-san, are you ready to go?" Hatori surprised her.

"Y-yes!" She jumped, nearly dropping the cell phone. Hatori scrutinized it and then he said a very un-Hatori-like sentence,

"Pink? He got you pink? Blue would have looked better..." He muttered shaking his head.

"U-um...c-come again?"

"Akito wanted you to have a cell phone Honda-san. So that, you can call us when you need a ride..." He informed. Tohru's eyes grew to the size of grape fruits.

"A-Akito-san wanted m-me t-to have a c-cell phone?" She stuttered.

"And I know that they are not allowed at your school, but I've arranged a meeting with the principal today so that we can get this sorted out. I believe that for you, this is a special case..." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A-arigatou..." She can only stare in shock at the Dragon as they made their way to the car. Her mind was reeling from two revelations as they pulled out of the Sohma front gates, a dark figure watching the car drive away with a smirk.

--

"Alright, orange-head, I'm giving you one last chance to speak up before I pummel you to Neptune. What. The. Hell. Has. Been. Going. On. With. Tohru?" The blonde yankee grounded out each syllable as she held Kyo against the wall.

"Like hell I know!" The Cat hissed slapping her hand away before she swatted him over the head.

"I'm not fucking playing with you! We already know something weird is going on from Hana's waves which has been going bizzarro lately and if you don't tell us, I'm gonna make you wish you didn't have such a stubborn streak!" Arisa glared daggers at the growling form of Kyo.

"Fine! You wanna know? Why don't you go ask her yourself!? You're her best friend, aren't ya?" Kyo balled his hand into a fist; even though he knew he wasn't suppose to hit a girl.

"And why would we want to burden Tohru-chan with such a difficult question?" Hana leaned towards the bristling cat, her eyes as black as onyx and her long silky hair floating around the boy's head like Medusa.

"F-fine! But I ain't telling you the whole story alone! _He's _got something to do with it as well!" Kyo jabbed a finger at Yuki who has been reading a book up until now.

"Oh? Prince as well?" Arisa looked at the Rat in surprise. "Well, spill it. I know something has happened to Tohru from what Hana has told me over the weekend and from that crazy news report about a couple of dirty guys found unconscious and beaten!" She grated out.

"And I sense that that mysterious Akito person has something to do with this as well... My waves never lie, so there is no point in trying to deceive us." The Goth girl explained calmly.

"Akito? How the hell do you know about Akito!?" Kyo stood angrily.

"What? Is he a friend of yours?" Arisa cocked an eyebrow.

"Hardly!" Both boys chorused simultaneously, getting looks from other people in the nearly empty classroom.

They waited a while for the unwanted eyes to go away before Yuki spoke up. "We are _cousins_ however..." He grounded the word out like bitter medicine. "So where did you meet him?" He asked.

"Oh, last week when we were about ready to go home and Akito showed up in a black car like one of those badass dudes you see in cheap movies. He said that he came to pick Tohru up, and since she said it herself that they were deep acquaintances we let him take her home to your house..." Arisa informed casually before she noticed the stunned looks from Prince and orange head.

"What?"

"Oh god! That creep picked her up from school!? _Kuso_!" Kyo swore before Arisa slapped paper over his mouth. "You hypocrite!" The Cat seethed.

"Wait a second here... he's a creep? But Tohru said she knows him!" Arisa argued confusion evident in her eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"First of all, if what you said is true, then for your information Akito_-san_," Yuki looked pointedly at Kyo, "never showed up _at our house_." He emphasized. He does not like where this is going at all.

"Yeah, cause he took her to the Main House!" Kyo finally fought free of the paper the Yankee was shoving into his mouth. "Tohru lives there now!" He spat the paper out.

"Hm, that explains why I have taken a notice to the new level of her waves. Something is making her nervous..." Hana remarked.

"Nothing has happened to her there right? If you're his cousins then that must mean that you were able to go to his house or place..." Arisa reasoned but with a skeptical eye.

"Well...she is fine as far as we can _see_." Yuki clarified. He leaned against his chair slightly, feeling the slight throbbing of the whip mark Akito dealt him and Kyo with yesterday for their insolence in trying to rescue Tohru. Truth to be told, he doesn't care if he gets hurt. It's Tohru that he is always worried about. And Yuki knows that his rival feels the same way.

'_Maybe caring for Honda-san is the only thing we have in common._' The Rat thought bitterly glancing at Kyo.

"Well, so far all we know about this Akito guy is that he is very friendly with Tohru." The blonde Yankee remembered the brief cheek kiss he gave Tohru. "So you are relatives like he said..." She eyed Yuki's hair with an odd look.

"But what about the vision I had about Tohru-chan and the waves of distress I sensed along with it?" Hana inquired.

Yuki and Kyo both looked at each other before they sighed. This was the part of the interrogation they had been dreading about. Taking a deep breath, they launched into an explanation of the horrible event they knew it was useless to try to hide from the Yankee and the Goth. After all, they are Tohru's best girl friends and are fiercely protective of her.

They just hope there would be something to pad their bodies with before the blonde girl goes into a fit.

--

"Hey, Tohru! We've got a bone to pick with you!" She said arrogantly as she pointed a finger at her.

"B-bone? I don't have a bone to pick!" She held her arms up in defense backing away. Normally Uo and Hana were always here to protect her and fend off the members of the Yuki Fan Club, but today they must have been busy or something. Tohru continued backing away slowly until her back met the wall.

"You dummy! We're talking about your association with the Prince! Don't think that we have forgotten about the times you selfishly kept Yuki all to yourself!" Minami accused.

"Yeah, we've got evidence too!" Mai obnoxiously shoved a photo inches from Tohru's startled face. "See? Does this look familiar?"

"Um, isn't that the time when Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and I were at the beach? H-how did you get that photo?" Tohru asked.

"That's none of your business, baka! Just know that we're watching you!" Tohru cringed at their harsh tone. "U-um..." She wasn't sure how to respond to their taunts and insults. She really needed to learn how to be more assertive of herself.

"Are you listening? Or are you spacing out again?" Mika hissed as she rudely poked Tohru in the arm. She found it hard to respond, given that her father's politeness which had imprinted on her didn't include any ways to deal with angry, vengeful girls.

"Humph, no wonder... Remember what happened on the _news_ today?" Minami sneered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that report about those five guys who confessed that they raped a girl. I can't believe it, but I guess it serves her right...being such a _slut_ and all with guys." Mika taunted. With her tone directed at Tohru it is obvious she is talking about her. And the boys Mika claimed she acted slutty with are of course Yuki and Kyo.

"Th-that's not...true...Mika-san! I would never do such a thing—" Tohru started but Mio cut her off.

"Stop acting like you're so perfect! You think having the Prince and his cousin by your side makes you appear like a sweet little angel? Wrong! It only makes you look like a whore!" She crossed her arms.

"N-no, I-I don't mean it l-like that—" She gulped.

"And as if it's not bad enough that you taint the Yuki's flawless aura of beauty and occupy so much of Kyo's time with your meddling, you have also begun to contaminate the Dark Prince!" Minami seethed.

"A-Akito-s-san i-is the D-Dark Pr-Prince!?" Tohru sputtered incredulously as her knees gave out and she slid down. '_H-how do they know Akito-san? Does Akito-san know about the Yuki Fan Club?_' She wondered hysterically.

"You don't deserve to address him so informally!" Mai sneered at the weakened form of Tohru. Just as she was about to slap her, the bell suddenly rang signaling students to their classes. Tohru has never felt this grateful for an inanimate object in her life as she stood up and apologized bowing before speeding down the hall leaving a trail of dust cloud behind.

"Hey! This isn't over yet! You better watch your back, Tohru Honda!" Mika yelled after her.

--

'_Shimatte! What the hell is wrong with this thing? Is it broken?_'

Akito growled as he examined the small cellular phone closely holding it upside down. Even though he pestered Hatori into getting a cell phone for Tohru, he also wanted to have one for himself. The God stared at the flashing lights on the small screen irately.

It should have been easy enough to use; he didn't bother to look at the instruction manual. Who needs them anyway? He thought as he pressed '5'. The phone beeped once and then the screen entered the number. '_Hah! One can only hold out against me for so long..._' He smiled conceitedly. He pressed some more buttons until a 'Click!' abruptly sounded in his ears.

"Ahh!" He dropped it like hot iron.

At the angle it sat on his futon, Akito can see a streaky blur and a brilliant flash of fuchsia in the bottom corner. '_What the hell?_' Then he saw that it was his sleeve that got caught in the picture. '_Hmm...so this...cell phone has the ability to capture images and show it on the screen?_' Cautiously he picked up the device and looked at it more closely.

Being the Head of the Sohma Clan, Akito Sohma never did have the chance to grow up like a normal person. His life is filled with luxury and everyone was at his command. When he was hungry, he would send for the maid to make him food. When he wanted to call someone, all he had to do was snap his fingers and then Kureno would pick up the phone make the call for him.

As odd as it sounds, this is perhaps the first time Akito has ever truly been "independent". Now, armed with a cell phone and the basic knowledge of how it works, he set about calling his Tohru, his heart flittering like a butterfly at the convenience that he can now be graced by her angelic voice anytime.

_Dooooo...doooo...doooo..._

"Why isn't she answering?" He wondered as he tried again.

Same result. He sighed impatiently. How can she not realize that her cell phone is beeping? '_Or maybe she has it on vibrate?_' He realized, and then he shook his head. That still would not explain why she wouldn't pick up. He laid back on his bed, frustration eating at him as his amusement with the cell phone died.

'_That's it...I'm going to her school!_' Akito sat up and he got off the futon. But just as he was about to open the door, Hatori appeared on the other side.

"S-sir? Do you need anything?" The Dragon asked noticing Akito's distraught face.

"No, I'm going to her school. She's not picking up. Something must have happened to Tohru-san..." Akito mumbled as he adjusted his collar refusing to acknowledge the 'you've got to be kidding me' look on Hatori's face.

"U-uh, sir, I think she is fine. Honda-san is in the middle of her classes right now..." Hatori tried to assure the troubled God the best he could, but Akito didn't want to hear it.

"Hatori that does not explain why she is still refusing to pick it up! We gave her a cell phone so we can keep in touch with her!" He sighed. "Don't tell me she turned it off..."

"Honda-san wouldn't want to be disturbed when learning, Akito. You know how she is..."

Akito glared at his resolute doctor before crossing his arms. "This is ridiculous. What is the point of giving her that cell phone if she cannot talk with us during school?" He scoffed.

The Dragon knew that the young boy replaced the 'me' with 'us' just to hide his true feelings. Sighing, he didn't know if he should counsel Akito or try to distract the boy with something else. "You know, you will have time to talk with her after school..." He appeased.

Akito looked at his skeptically. "She has a job, Hari..." He slowly trailed off as an idea floated into his mind. '_Wait a minute...her job..._' He suddenly had an idea.

'_Why didn't I think of this before.._?' He thought just as Hatori made a sound of interest at his thoughts.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" The doctor raised an eyebrow expectantly, looking at the boy like a wayward child.

"Nothing...Hari." He shrugged innocently.

"I just thought that after what had happened, it may not be a good idea for Tohru-kun to go back to her workplace so early." Akito knew that Hatori will side with him on this. Especially, since he has seen her wounds. "Besides, who knows what may happen..?" He added, slowly working the Dragon over.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Hatori sighed. "Alright. But don't wear yourself out."

"Of course." Akito waved his hand dismissively.

"Now, shoo. I want to be alone."

Hearing the door close, he smirked as he started walking over to the closet to retrieve that picture of Tohru and the books.

--

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Is something the matter?" Tohru called as she walked over to her two best friends.

"Tohru-chan, how come you never told us?" Hana asked as she tearfully embraced the brunette. "Why must you lie to us?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tohru asked shocked at the tone in Hana's voice. Did they find out about where she lived? She gasped her eyes wide. Yuki and Kyo!

"Tohru, I'm gonna beat the shit out of those punks for doing that to you!" Arisa yelled as she punched the wall in anger. Tohru saw a brief recognition of Kyo's anger in her eyes before she sighed and finally explained the while situation to them as tears slid down her cheeks.

Deep down, Tohru knew that she can't keep this a secret anymore. When Minami taunted her about it, she kept her mouth shut despite the tears that were about to fall behind the curtain of her bangs. Violent images assaulted her mind but she refused to show the Yuki Fan Club members how they were affecting her. It was her way of standing up to them.

But now as she watched her friends' horrified faces as she confessed everything to the two closest people she has ever known, closer to her than even the Sohmas, Tohru cried her heart out while Hana comfortingly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl while Arisa stroked her hair soothingly.

How could this have ever happened to a girl like her? Why did it happen? Tohru laid her head down on Hana's shoulder as she whispered gentle words to her. "Let out all of your feelings of anguish, Tohru-chan...let them out in tears..."

"You know Tohru; we ought to give you some lessons on how to stand up to those prissy girls. And also lessons on how to beat the crap out of guys who try to take advantage of you..." Uo said with a wry smile as she watched Tohru's eyes that were puffy from crying blink.

"Do you feel better, Tohru-chan?"

"Y-yes..." Tohru sniffed rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Th-thank you guys s-so much for putting up with my crying... I-I guessed I just needed someone to listen to me..." Tohru smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, what are best friends for anyway?" Arisa shrugged and hugged Tohru. "Besides, you and Kyoko-san listened to me jabber all the time about how much my life sucked before I met either of you..." She ruffled Tohru's hair lightheartedly.

"...And about the struggles I had to master my abilities...it was all thanks to Tohru-chan..." Hana gently smiled.

"So...how is it at the Main House? Orange-head and Prince told us that you live there now..." Seeing Tohru's eyes widen in alarm, she jokingly put up a hand. "And don't worry, I let them go nice and easy...it was just an interrogation after all..." Arisa shrugged with a casual smile.

"W-well, Akito-san has been really nice to me and from what Hatori-san said, he has even helped fight the boys who had hurt me..." Tohru replied.

"Oh, that tall guy with the doctor coat... I remember him and that little energetic squirt with the blonde hair. I didn't know they knew eachother though..."

"Tohru-chan, I have sensed strange frequencies in your waves recently... Have you had any instances where your heart beats very fast?" Hana questioned.

"Y-you mean like when I'm on a roller coaster? Um, well..." Tohru wondered if the "instances" include those close and personal encounters with Akito she would rather not think too much on. Whenever her thoughts wander to those rarely explored corners of her mind which held those forbidden memories, Tohru would always scold herself at her false hopes.

'_Eh!_ ..._False hopes?_' She shook her head. "Uh, I don't believe s-so..." She lied and mentally slapped herself for lying to her friends when they've just comforted her. But some secrets Tohru Honda just can't bring herself to reveal. Those are her deepest, darkest secrets that she has yet to come to terms with herself. And that is her undecided feelings for 3 particular Sohmas out of all the cursed Sohmas.

"Okay...but how about we visit the Main House tomorrow? I'd like to see if the living conditions are hospitable for Tohru." Arisa spoke up.

"Eh!? T-t-tomorrow?" Tohru looked between Hana and Uo in a panic.

"Yes, Tohru-chan...will you have time?" Hana asked.

"I'd like to speak to this Akito guy since I've been hearing rumors going around school that he is some multi-billionaire who owns that popular nightclub downtown plus a couple of other nightclubs across Japan..." Arisa grinned.

"Oh dear, n-n-nightclubs?" Tohru gawked as a sweat drop appeared on her head. '_I-I don't know if that is true or not, but Akito-san just doesn't seem to be like the type..._'

"Y-yes, I'll ask Akito-san tonight and then I'll tell you guys tomorrow?"

"Great! I can't wait!" Arisa stretched her arms. They had walked out of the classroom since classes ended for the day. After they chatted animatedly about the rest of the day, Tohru bade them goodbye as she headed to get her school bag.

As soon as she held the bag to her, she felt something hard in the bag she was clutching. Remembering the cell phone, she took it out and flipped it open.

Then almost fainted at the message that appeared on the screen:

—You have **104** missed calls!—

'_O-oh my goodness! And all of them are from the Main House too! Oh dear, Akito-san must have called me so many times that he must be furious at me for not answering! I-I better call back—_' Tohru pressed '1' (speed dial) and crossed her fingers hoping that Akito was not upset with her but she couldn't blame him if he was.

_BUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!! _

"Ahh!"

Nearly dropping the cell phone, she realized someone was calling _her_ and she hastily pressed the 'Talk' button, her hands sweaty from anxiety.

"Um, h-hello?"

"Don't 'Um hello?' me, you _clueless_ girl! Do you _realize_ how _long_ it took me to _finally_ get a reply back from you!?" It was Akito, and he sounded like he was ready to wring someone's neck.

Tohru winced at the harshness in his tone and tried to tell herself that it is because he was worried about her welfare and not that he really wanted to strangle her.

"Ah...Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Tohru was so used to bowing in apology in front of the God but then she registered that he wasn't actually there and felt stupider than before.

She heard him scoff before he said, "Whatever. How are you?" He tried to sound casual and not like he wanted to bite someone's head off but hell, he was _pissed_ that it took 104 calls to finally get a hold of the ditzy girl.

"I'm fine! How is Akito-san?" She asked, even though something in her head told her not to.

"_Terrible_. I went into a coughing spell and nearly passed out from exhaustion from _all the calls I made!_" He growled and Tohru squeaked, "I'm really sorry!"

"Nevermind." His mood changed so fast. "I'm here to pick you up. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm on my way down the stairs to the main entrance!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Wonderful. I'm at the bottom of the stairs as we speak..." He sounds like he is grinning.

"_Eh!?_" Tohru took one look downwards and nearly lost her balance as the dark handsome figure of Akito appeared with a smirk.

"Akito-san!" Tohru ran to him as eight pairs of jealous eyes watched from behind a wall at the top of the stairs.

"Tsk, just look at how she runs to him like they're on a date or something! It's so gross!" Minami said distastefully.

"Yeah, but he looks _so good_ in that black sweater of his! It's like that piece of clothing was _made_ to be worn by his body!" Mio drooled. "And that pair of pants! Oh gosh, I can just imagine..." She swooned caught up in her own perverted world.

"Er...yeah, like he'd fall for you!" Mika giggled.

"Guys, we're suppose to protect him from the Witch! Stop drooling over him!" Minami scolded as she swatted the two on the head earning an 'ow!' from them.

"Minami's right. We can't let them get any closer! She's going to bewitch him too!" Mai spoke up.

Oblivious to them being watched, Tohru blushed when Akito suddenly took her hand and with a mischievous smile, he kissed it inciting howls of anguish and envy from the four hidden girls.

"Aaargh! That _bitch_! Did you just see that? She looked him straight in the eyes and cast a spell on him which made him do that!" Minami pointed out angrily.

"Grr, Tohru's gonna be sorry she messed with us!" Mika growled.

"We need to make sure that we catch her when the Demon girl and the Yankee aren't near her!" Mio reminded.

"Right. Okay, let's go back and—Oh my god, did you just see _THAT_?" Minami's jaws dropped.

"Did he just _grope_ her!?" Mika and Mai's brains turned to mush.

"No, I think he just pulled her really close and hugged her!" Mio corrected frantically.

"Baka! Don't be so innocent! You saw where his hand went under that skirt!" Minami sputtered out horrified.

"Wait, I didn't see—" Mio moved a bit.

"Wha—hey!" Mika and Mai fell into Minami after Mio accidentally stepped on their feet.

"Aaahhh!! Look out!" The four of them tumbled down the steps.

"Huh?" Before Tohru had a chance to look, Akito wrapped his hands around her waist and gracefully side-stepped to avoid the tumbling mess of four girls.

"Is your school usually this _spontaneous_?" Akito stared coldly down at the four girls as they struggled to dust themselves off and look presentable in the eyes of the Dark Prince.

"U-uh, Minami-san!" Tohru blinked confused as to how they ended up like that.

"G-good evening, you look a lot like the Prince!" Minami squeaked, dashing off with her friends before she exploded from embarrassment.

"Prince?" Akito raised an eyebrow expectantly at Tohru.

"Um...Minami-san and her friends are really big fans of Yuki-kun..." Tohru explained, her face turning redder when she realized that he hadn't let go of her waist yet.

'_Hmm...Yuki has a Fan Club? This is news to me... Perhaps I shall question him about this later..._' Akito thought with a vicious grin at the look of discomfort he imagined on the Rat's face.

"Come, Tohru-san," He made sure not to call her –kun now knowing that they were being watched. He finally let go of his hold on her waist to walk ahead. "The car is waiting..."

She obediently followed as he led her outside and opened the door for her. Climbing in, she scooted over as he moved in to sit beside her instead of the front seat. Then the car started driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

After a long moment of silence, Tohru noticed that the car passed by the road that would take her to her workplace. "Um, I think we passed..."

"I talked to Momiji's father about letting you off the shift for a couple of days since you need to rest..." He looked sternly at her when she opened her mouth to protest. "But—"

"No buts. Besides, I'm not going to let you go work hard and then have no energy left for your punishment..." He grinned cruelly as Tohru visibly paled.

'_My p-punishment..._' She hasn't even thought about it until now, but since he brought it up, Tohru can no longer hide it past her other thoughts. There is very little left for her to do before the inevitable, and they both knew it.

Shivering, Tohru looked down at her folded hands. '_W-what kind of p-punishments does Akito-san have in s-store for m-me?_' She wondered, half wanting to know but at the same time half _not_ wanting to know.

"I can't wait..." He mirthfully watched her out of the corner of his eyes, his midnight hair hiding his expression.

"B-but, I have homework, Akito-san." Tohru fidgeted the edges of her skirt as her mind desperately searched for a way to postpone her punishment. She knew she had to keep her promise to Akito, but her promise to her mother was more important to her at the time.

He scoffed, waving his hand airily. "Fine, do whatever you must do when we get home. Finish your silly homework and eat dinner. An empty stomach will be harder on you—not that I care—and then go take your little bath." He listed disdainfully, not sparing a glance in her direction instead opting to glare at the people outside.

"And then when you're done, we can finally have some fun." He smirked, his dark eyes narrowing humorlessly.

Tohru gulped and she nodded, keeping quiet the rest of the ride home.

--

**6:12 PM. **

Her long brown hair dripped with water as they clung to her flushed back and neck. Leaning back against the edge of the large bath that was lined with tiles, Tohru pulled her wet hair into a ponytail and let it rest on her shoulder. She sighed peacefully as she watched the steam rise from the warm bath water, a pink blush across her face. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the wonderful sensation of renewal as the water washed away all of her tension that has piled from the day.

'_Ahhh...this is so nice, mom...it is just like when I visited the Onsen with Momiji-kun, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun..._' She thought, her skin tingling from the warmth of the steam. She tilted her head back, letting the water level descend just pass her shoulders.

She wondered if Akito is feeling alright. Having to eat alone when they usually dined together, the possibility that he might have had another check-up from Hatori drifted into her mind.

'_But Hatori-san said that he has to go and heal Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, as well as Momiji-kun and Haru-san..._' Tohru frowned, her eyes lowered in gloom. '_Akito-san is so unpredictable... But I know what he did to Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and the others were wrong. That's why I want them...to make amends. Not just between Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, but with God as well..._' She decided that that is what she will try to do from now on.

If she can somehow persuade Akito to be easier on his family, then she'll know that she truly has made a difference with the Sohmas. She wants to help each of them find hope, but she can't do that if every little progress she helps them make is set back why Akito's vindictive words and punishments. So Tohru decides that it would be best to start with Akito, and try to help him understand. Then she can move on to the other Sohmas without fear of them being punished by Akito.

'_That's it...I'll just have to start with Akito-san..._' She thought determinedly and smiled at her new resolve.

Unknown to the oblivious brunette, the door which has been closed for her privacy is surreptitiously sliding open at a leisure pace. The fog acted like a heavy blanket covering a bare foot which has stepped in. No sound was heard as a figure stealthily sauntered into the bath house. As he made his way over to where the unsuspecting girl innocently leaned against the edge of the bath, his midnight hair hid his lustful eyes but not his evil smirk.

'_Strike when she is vulnerable and least suspects it..._'

His eyes roamed over her bare, snowy white neck which dipped into a graceful shoulder as her white skin taunted at him and his wicked desires. Then slowly, his ravenous eyes traced over the creamy globes of her tender flesh which is partially hidden by the water much to his irritation.

Tohru is still blissfully unaware of the danger standing right behind her as she is too engrossed in the warmth and the comforting silence. She didn't realize that she is being watched through eyes that were clouded by pure, unhidden desire, but when an ominous breeze grazed her chest, she opened her misty eyes and saw the sinister reflection of Akito Sohma staring back at her with a devious smirk.

"_EEEEEEHHHHH!!_"

Tohru jolted so fast that she unintentionally (or maybe not) caused some water to splash his face. Instinctively, her hands went to cover her partially submerged chest as her face erupted in hot red flames that went down to her collarbone. "A-Akito-san!?"

Even with the tips of his bangs dripping from water, Akito cannot tear his mesmerized eyes away from the skin that curved into the underside of her breast. If there is still a little bit of his hate for her left over from before then at that moment it disappeared, he got over it right away. The moisture that clung to her skin reminded him of morning dew as her hair which parted gracefully over her shoulders made him think of chocolaty syrup on vanilla ice cream.

"A-Akito-s-san, wh-where d-did you come f-from?" Tohru asked in a high pitched voice as she brought her knees up to her chest modestly. '_Oh goodness mom, I-I was so sure th-that I locked the door! How c-could Akito-san have gotten in? This is so embarrassing!_'

"I live here." He countered coolly breaking out of his trance as a slow smile graced his face when he saw her shudder under his eyes which grazed every surface on her skin like a hungry man eyeing a feast.

"O-oh, g-gomenasai," Even though he is the one who is suppose to apologize, "I-I meant, wh-what is A-Akito-san d-doing in here?" She swallowed, hoping that the steam will burn her alive.

"I thought that you might need some help with washing your long, beautiful hair, Tohru-kun." He sounded like he is holding in laughter at her discomfort as he made himself quite comfortable sitting on the edge of the bath behind her.

"A-Akito-s-san—" She tried to scoot away from him but she whimpered when his cold hands clamped down firmly over her shoulders. "Be still..." He told her.

"Tohru-kun...your muscles are so tense..." He said mockingly. She gasped as he whispered into her ear; his breathe making her skin tingle. "Do I make you nervous?"

'_Too close, too close...Eep!_' She bit her lip fretfully when he chuckled started to massage her uptight shoulders, but it proved fruitless because his touch had the opposite effect.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun...I'll make it go away..." He purred, his mouth curving into a smirk.

"A-ah, I-I ne-need my—" Tohru shivered, whether from his hands or the goosebumps which started to show from his cold touch.

"Calm down, Tohru-kun. Stress is not good for you..." He murmured in a sing-song voice, his warm breath blowing against her neck making her arm muscles tighten.

'_B-but...too close!_' Tohru closed her eyes, desperately wishing him away. Anywhere else Tohru would never have wished for something like that, but right now, she is naked and defenseless with only the water and steam as cover.

She does not want to be seen like this in his eyes. It is degrading and absolutely traumatizing for a girl to be seen in the bath by a man she has no intimate relationship with.

And what is worse, the steam is slowly evaporating. Soon they will reach a point where Tohru will be completely visible even submerged in the clear bath water. Tohru nervously scanned the bathroom for anything that can be used to distract him.

Unfortunately, aside from a few mini shampoo bottles there is nothing.

'_I'm doomed...mom, please help me..._' Tohru sighed, quivering as he began massaging her back muscles. She can't turn around to stop his lecherous touches without giving him an generous view of her front side.

Akito's nimble fingers moved over the tense areas with expertise. Learning from the calming massages he got from Hatori as a child, he knew exactly where the most easily stressed areas were. Rubbing a sore spot he found in soothing circles, he leaned over and kissed the part of her neck where her hair didn't cover.

"...Akito-san, n-no—" She groaned, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. '_N-no...please don't...I don't want...want..._'

"Sssh, just relax and give in..." He cooed, his tongue swirling hotly in her ear. His gentle smell of sweet pea combined with the steam filled her senses effectively numbing her. Tohru can feel her arms slacken just a little bit as her reticence slowly dispersed like the steam which surrounded them.

He grinned when he felt her neck unconsciously bend slightly so that he has easier access to her vulnerable flesh. It was fairly easy for him to get her to weaken against him this time, and much to his pleasure it was quicker as well. '_Is it getting harder to resist me, dearest Tohru-kun?_' He smiled impiously at her compliance to him, even if she does not realize it yet.

Wasting no time to connect his lips to her throat in an ardent kiss, he moaned lightly as his tongue licked her jaw line hungrily. She whimpered when his teeth scraped against her tender skin but he smirked knowing that there is nothing she can do about it unless she wants to flash him. Which he doesn't mind either way considering the circumstances and how he feels about her. So all poor Tohru can do is sit there as she involuntarily arched at his soft strokes down her back as he sucked avidly on her collarbone.

The steam in the room is _almost_ gone now as he lovingly threaded his hands through her brown hair. '_Just a little more..._' He thought smugly caressing her neck back in place as he lightly leaned his chin on her head.

'_But why wait..?_' He grinned maliciously silkily trailing a finger from her rose lips, down the definite curve of her chin and jaw, slowly dipping into her collarbone before softly, like a butterfly trembling on a petal, settled on the crease between her breasts. '_She has been so obedient lately...perhaps that experience has gained her trust in me rather than lose it?_' He chuckled, the sound rolling off the tiled walls. '_Hari, you were wrong...she is not afraid of me at all...why look how docile she is!_'

'_Akito-san..._' Tohru closed her eyes as she floated on a heavenly cloud of blissfulness she has never known before. His touch was intoxicating, like the sweetest poison slowly overtaking her mind and putting it to restful sleep. His endearing words echoed in her head, an aphrodisiac to the horrible events from before...

"_You're worth more than you think..." _

"_I missed you so much..."_

'_I love you..._'

'_I want you..._'

"_Don't let him _**deceive**_ you..."_

'_Wh-what!?_' Her teal eyes snapped open just before he was able to cup a breast. Reflexively, Tohru sunk further into the water now that his hands have left her shoulders.

"N-no...s-stop..!" She choked out as Akito attempted to coax her back to the surface, ("Tohru-kun, come back. I wasn't about to hurt you...") but then a knock sounded at the door.

"Tohru-san, are you finished? This is Hanako Sohma. I'm here with your clean clothes!"

'_Kuso! It's that damn maid again!_' Akito cursed but before he had a chance to hide (not there is anywhere to hide), the door slid open with Hanako assuming that since there wasn't a 'no', Tohru was finished with her bath.

Now imagine through the eyes of a Sohma maid the Head of the Clan and his long-term guest in the same bath room with one of them nude while the other had an outraged expression on his face. Blood rushed to Hanako's face as she stood there feeling very awkward and ashamed.

'_O-oh d-dear, I m-must have walked in on a very intimate moment!_' She swallowed, before launching into an apology that would make Ritsu proud.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm such a stupid maid! I didn't know, I-I swear!" Hanako bowed over and over much to Tohru's further embarrassment.

"U-um, it's fine, H-Hanako-san, but p-please l-leave..." Tohru was neck-deep in water at the center of the bath tub. Her own face was red as well despite the cooling temperatures of the water. Hanako bowed one more time before she set Tohru's clothes next to her bathrobe on a rack, giving one last look of sincere apology to Tohru before sliding the door closed.

'_Ah...that was a close call. Hanako-chan is very kind to me and all, but we're not exactly that close yet..._' Tohru sighed in relief before moving towards the opposite edge of the bath Hanako came in.

But then Akito quickly walked over to her with a blue fluffy bathrobe just as she was about to lift herself out of the water. '_Eeeh! I nearly forgot Akito-san was in here as well!_'

In a way, Tohru is glad that he came by fast because it would have been very awkward if she raised her body out of the bath and he happened to see her unmentionables. With his back turned, he handed her the bathrobe without a word. Tohru tentatively kept her eyes trained on his back as she lifted an arm to take the bathrobe as she walked up the small steps at the bath's edge.

While she securely tied the sash together tightly, Tohru can feel _his_ eyes on _her_ back. Blushing, she decided not to think much on their little "moment" as she nervously fidgeted with the sash. Then she gasped when he lifted her hair and wrapped it in a towel, bundling it over her head.

The sound of feet padding across the floor and water dripping are the only sounds in the bath room. When Tohru felt his presence further away, she shyly looked behind her at his midnight hair. The faint light in the room made its streak look about...violet.

"I hope you won't catch a cold, Tohru-kun..." He smirked arrogantly. "Being in the water for so long..."

Tohru wasn't sure what to say in reply so she kept silent.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" She wasn't sure if he meant the bath or something else.

"H-hai..." Tohru looked down at her feet but gave a squeak when he suddenly came up from behind her and ringed his arms around her possessively.

Now that she is out of the water he can hug her without worrying about getting wet. He grinned demonically as he nuzzled her neck. Not wanting to let her go, Akito brought her closer to him. '_They can never feel this kind of embrace..._' He sighed peacefully.

"Akito-san?" Tohru looked up at his but could only see his chin. '_He seems to be acting so strangely today..._' She still could not fathom what had occurred earlier and her mind decided to leave it be for now.

"Well Tohru-kun, now that you're done with your relaxing bath," He trailed a finger from her ear to the base of her throat earning another squeak from her, "I say that _we_ retire to bed..."

"B-but I-I..." Tohru stuttered incoherently at his remark as she tried to move out of his deadly embrace but getting a rather austere growl from the Clan Head.

"You're right...we _do_ have one more thing we must do before we can rest." He smirked caressing the side of her face tenderly.

Her lips barely moved from fright as she stared at the collar of his kimono, afraid to meet his eyes. "It's..."

"The vow you made to me." He finished, grinning wickedly. His bangs brushed against hers as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Tohru can only offer a small whimper of refusal, knowing that this is for the ones she loved.

"Come." He took her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

"M-my punishment..." Tohru's lips trembled as her eyes welled up with tears.

--

It was so dark; she could barely see his outline. As they walked down the dark hallway, Akito chivalrously decided to give her a heads up of what was to come.

"It took a long time for me to set up the _equipment_." His lips twitched as he heard a gasp from behind.

Looking behind him at her face, he had to bite his tongue in order to refrain from laughing aloud. She looks like she is about to burst into tears as she gripped the sash in apprehension of the worst scenario she is imagining.

"Mind you, they're quite _heavy_ as well..." He added flippantly brushing his hair out of his eyes.

'_Oh dear heavens..._' Tohru almost fainted as images of whips, a torture table and Velcro straps danced in her head.

'_But I must endure it! For Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun..._' She thought determinedly. Yes, she will take whatever he dishes out the best she can as long as he holds his part of the deal and forgive them for their mistake.

He suddenly stopped in front of what she assumed to be his room, and she almost bumped into him.

Akito opened the door and he stepped inside first. Sidling up against the wall, he carefully felt for the light switch. Tohru noticed a familiar smell in the air from last night and she covered her mouth half in horror and half in repulsion at the stench.

Yet when Akito turned on the lights, Tohru found a room with no evidence of blood unlike what she expected. The floors were tatami and the walls had nothing on them save for a blending picture. Akito motioned for her to follow him as he walked deeper in the room and she obediently followed.

Looking around, Tohru saw that the room is practically barren save for a lonely drawer filled with shelves in one corner and a chair beside it. '_I can't smell the odor from inside here, but I know that this room must be close to where Akito-san...punished the others._' Tohru thought grimly.

Akito walked over to a closet she hasn't noticed before and opened it, disappearing inside its space. Tohru can't see what was inside from where she stood, but that didn't matter when he appeared once again dragging a rolled up bundle out. Shutting the door, he untied the string which held the bundle together and unrolled what turned out to be a futon.

Setting the futon at a certain angle, he stood back observing it for a few seconds before strolling over to her. Eyeing her bathrobe disparagingly, he smirked, getting pleasure from his next words but more so from her expression.

"Take that off and get yourself ready."

"Wh-what?" Tohru stared at him horrified. '_D-did I hear Akito-san right?_'

"Did I stutter?" He gave her a very cruel smile.

"N-no, b-but—" She stammered, her eyes tearing up as she put one plus one together. Why would he do this? How can he do this? She thought he wasn't like those boys!

"I don't want you to wear that for your punishment." He closed the distance between them as Tohru's back bumped against a wall. Her eyes wide reflecting his malicious intent Tohru gave a dry sob as she cowered. He wasn't going to do this, right? Her mind spun in circles as her knees threatened to give out.

The whips, torture table and Velcro tape didn't seem so bad compared to what he is about to do to her. '_P-please, no...Not this! Akito-san, don't make me do this..!_' She inwardly pleaded.

"Akito-san, p-please, I c-can't—" She started but he promptly cut her off with a threatening glare.

"Tohru-kun, I don't want to waste time repeating myself. Take off that bathrobe, put on your night clothes and then lie down on the futon! Do you want to model or not? If you don't accept your punishment, then I can always call Yuki and that Cat back..." He sighed irately.

"M-m-modeling?" Tohru stood still. Suddenly she felt like she fell for one of Shigure's perverted jokes. "Y-you want me to m-model?" She gaped at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why did you think I brought you into this room with a futon?" He asked exasperated.

"Eh...n-nothing." Tohru bowed her head, her face flushed pink from embarrassment.

Akito took her chin up in his hand as he said, "Now listen carefully. After you change into your sleeping attire, I want you lie down on your stomach. You may cross your arms and lay your head down. Or, you can prop them up in your palm. Whichever way is most comfortable. I want your legs to bend in the air." He watched her carefully.

"Do you understand?"

"Um...I think so..." Tohru nodded. After he walked out of the room, she looked at the clothes she held in her arms.

'_So, I guess this is my punishment. It's not so bad_. _At least I'm helping Akito-san with his talent..._' She smiled a little. '_And I'm doing this for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun._' With that thought, she proceeded to change into her nightgown. A little to her dismay though, it was another near transparent one. She tried not to think much on that as she walked over to the futon.

Trying to remember his instructions, she decided to rest her chin on her criss-crossed arms. Lifting her legs back she adjusted her position a little to allow more comfort. When she thought she was good, she called for him.

Akito entered the room and nearly had a nosebleed.

Tohru looks so innocently seductive. Her chocolate brown hair framed her face, its darkness enhancing the healthy glow of her smooth skin and the pink blush on her cheeks. The nightgown she wore brought out her bust and her hips, as well as gentle slope of her bottom to her calves. Its hem rode teasingly about her mid-thigh (he wished it would go higher) as the neck line dipped just low enough to show a modest amount of cleavage.

But above all, it was her expression that took his breath away. Rosy lips held together by two delicate petals in a shy and tender smile. Those endearing orbs which shone brighter than that of fresh pearls were held by a wavy band of teal. Eyelashes lowered alluringly (even though he knew Tohru would never purpose seduce a man), she looked like a virgin bride on her honeymoon, ready and willing to submit to her husband's licentious desires.

"Akito-san?" Tohru blinked, worried that he was about to collapse on the floor from a sudden flash of fever.

He mentally slapped himself. '_Snap out of it! What the fuck is wrong with me?_' He screamed. Not aloud, of course. He didn't want to frighten the angel perched on his shoulder. He walked briskly over to the closet and went inside again, taking three deep breaths before moving to get his materials.

Tohru watched him as he dragged out an easel and got a pallet ready. As he prepared and mixed colors to correspond with her skin tone, eye pigment and dress texture, Tohru wondered if she ought to talk to Akito now about what's been on her mind.

'_I have to ask Akito-san if Hana-chan and Uo-chan may come for a visit._' She licked her lips nervously, taking a small breath before asking in a soft voice,

"Akito-san, can my best friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan come over tomorrow?"

He paused in his gentle strokes of her outline and contemplated her request.

'_Hmm... So the girl with long braided black hair and her tough-looking friend wish to come here for a visit?_' His eyes didn't miss the tenseness of her muscles as she laid there, not meeting his intimidating gaze.

He carefully calculated the risks in allowing her two best friends to come. There isn't anything major that will serve as a threat to his plans. All that can be counted as a bother will be the time he usually spends with Tohru being cut short depending on how long they will stay.

'_But this is for only one time...I will soon be able to have her to myself again..._' He thought smugly and smirked behind the canvas.

It never occurred to him that there is a wide, gaping hole he overlooked; a hole he never knew existed before.

"Very well Tohru-kun...they may come if they so wish..." He agreed nonchalantly.

Tohru smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. For a minute there it seemed like Akito was about to refuse her request. "Arigatou, Akito-san... They will be very happy."

"So has anything else occurred while you were at school?" He casually asked, occasionally glancing at her over the top of the canvas. Unknown to innocent naïve Tohru as she laid there with her arms crossed to pillow her head; he can see very clearly the provocative curves that defined her body. Her nightgown truly paid homage to her flattering physique as they fed his hungry eyes.

And she only thought that she is helping him with his painting.

'_I don't really want to tell Akito-san about what happened between Minami-san and I. It's too troubling for him to hear..._' Tohru fingered a strand of her hair absentmindedly as she thought about what she should say.

"Um...well..."

This of course made her look even more irresistible and he gripped the delicate brush harder than intended, thus snapping it in two.

'_Chikuso!_' He swore under his breath as he gripped his hand.

"Eh? Daijoubu? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Tohru tried to sit up so she can get a look at him but Akito swiftly motioned held up a hand for her to hold still.

"It's nothing, Tohru-kun, I slipped." He put it simply. Looking down disparagingly at the brush, he sighed and cast it aside into the small trashcan. '_It never was a good brush anyway... I can always get another. But I can never replace her..._' He looked at his soon-to-be-prize with eyes of possession.

"Continue what you were about to say." He prompted as he selected another brush.

"Ano...I saw Momiji-kun and Haru-san today..." She uttered slowly, recalling the day's events and missing the growl which came from his lips at the mention of _them_.

"I talked with Haru-san and Momiji-kun a little, but they seemed...distant. And a bit forlorn." She sighed sadly, that single sound making him stop his hand and listen.

"How unfortunate...I thought they would be happy to see you." He consoled dryly.

"They were, but Momiji was missing his spark..." Tohru said, ignorant to his wry tone.

"What about dear Yuki and your _beloved _Kyo_-kun_?" His tongue dripped with venom at having to use the Cat's birth name. He always preferred to use 'the Cat', but for her, he did not want her to hate him because he insults the one she cares for by calling him 'Cat' or 'monster'. '_But she'll soon have eyes for no one but me..._' He grinned.

While Tohru missed the sarcasm in his tone, her eyes did indeed brighten at his usage of the Cat's real name. '_Maybe Akito-san is starting to understand on his own..._' She smiled a little.

'_That light I see in your eyes..._' Akito's eyes softened a tiny bit but he made sure she didn't see him like this. The last thing he wants from Tohru is for her to go into some idiotic rant about how he is a sentimental guy under that cold and careless demeanor. Which is total bullshit.

Returning to topic, Tohru remembered her interaction with Yuki and Kyo. Which wasn't an interaction at all because they didn't talk to her. They only looked at her with something akin to apology and Kyo looked like he wanted to say something to her, but he held it in. This made Tohru feel so sad. Were they that offended that she asked Akito to punish her instead of them? She only wanted to help them...

"Iie...Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun didn't talk to me at all... I don't know why!" Her voice broke at the last part of her sentence and only then did she realize that she has been holding her tears in.

Akito set down his brush when he heard her first sob and he slowly walked over to her. Taking her chin in his hand, he stared into her eyes. "Tohru-kun, do you really want to know why?" He asked softly tenderly rubbing her tears away, yet his eyes were stone cold.

"H-hai...please tell me..." She cried softly.

'_I should just tell her the truth...not that I don't mind her crying of course, but I don't see the point in keeping my promise a secret..._' He thought morosely. '_Besides, she can't hate me..._' His lips curled into a cruel smile but Tohru's eyes were too full of tears to see it.

"Do not think of me wrong when I say this, but I told Yuki and...Kyo to leave you alone for a while." He dropped her chin and stood, striding over to his previous perch with his kimono waving behind him elegantly. His tallness, darkness and grace truly did make him seem like a menacing God just then.

'_That must be why they didn't talk to me. But, Akito-san, why?_' She sniffed, her heart finally settling after its drum now that she knew it wasn't because they hated her. '_Why would Akito-san do something like that?_' Perplexity showed in her eyes as words refused to come out of her mouth. She was speechless.

'_I might as well explain it all while I'm at it._' Akito sighed under his breath as he resumed his painting.

"Tohru-kun, I only did this because I didn't want you to get hurt again... You were crying so hard, it made me feel _awful_," He smirked, "to see you in such emotional pain. So I did what I thought...what I _knew_ was best." He paused, letting her soak in this new information.

'_I was crying, but not because I was hurt by Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun! A-ano, m-maybe a little, but...to go so far..._' Reminiscence of last night haunted her mind. '_They have been hurt badly by Akito-san!_ _If only there is a way I can lessen their pain..._'

"Please forgive me, but you understand, don't you?" He asked somberly. Ah, his acting skills do indeed come in handy at times like these...

'_I wished he told me before, and then I wouldn't have been so confused!_' Tohru rubbed her eyes. Tohru wasn't sure if she should be frustrated, or sad, or sympathetic for Akito. He had hurt the ones she loved, and this wasn't the first time.

Yet, he claimed that he only did it to make her feel better. Her conscience is pulling her in two directions. She is not sure which to follow, which path is right. '_I can never hold a grudge against someone. Mom says is not nice to hold grudges. I should forgive him...Akito-san only did this out of his best interest for me. If only he wasn't so harsh on his family..._'

"Hai, I forgive Akito-san..." She replied in a low voice.

He chuckled in his mind. "Ah, wonderful—"

"But, I wish to know something else..." She blurted out, making Akito look up.

"If it's about the marks, Tohru-kun, it's the same reason why I told Yuki and Kyo to let you be." He explained wryly but he made sure only half his face appeared to her.

"Iie..." Tohru stuttered. "It's..." Here, she will have to admit that she was eavesdropping on him and Yuki and Kyo. But he confessed to her, so she should do the same.

Besides, it just wasn't right to listen on other's conversation, even _if_ they're potentially about to hurt someone. It wasn't her business, but she did it anyway, and therefore she has to tell the truth.

As Tohru confessed her deed, Akito cocked an eyebrow. '_Kuso...that must have been why she came in just in time. Pity too, I was quite eager to see some fireworks._' He unconsciously smiled, but Tohru mistook it for something else.

"Eh...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She frantically apologized.

"It's alright Tohru-kun...as long as you understand the reasons behind my actions... He sighed while applying paint to the canvas.

"R-really? B-but I eavesdropped! It's a horrible thing to do!" She hiccupped. Akito suddenly felt like he got hit by a boomerang at her words. '_Shimatte...if she finds out I eavesdropped on her..._' He chose not to finish that train of thought.

"As long as you forgive me, then I will forgive you..." He replied. '_That does not matter to me anymore. She has already struck a deal with me, which was what I wanted all along..._'

He continued, "So what was it that you wish to ask me?"

"Ano...it's about...something you s-said when I overheard the conversation..." Tohru spoke uncertainly.

He glanced at her. "Which is...?"

Tohru hesitated. What if he got angry at her? Not that she completely understands what she wanted to ask him, but she didn't know what she ought to do or say if he got offended.

"I..."

"Well, out with it! As much as I enjoy punishing you we cannot stay here forever..." He grew impatient.

Tohru flinched slightly and spoke, the callous words completely contrasting her compassionate voice:

"_So...tell me...do you _still_ think that you can touch my things without my consent and not pay the price?_"

It is almost as if another occupant was in the room. Akito is quiet, his nimble fingers tapping the end of the brush against the thick paper creating small thuds synchronizing with Tohru's rapid heartbeat. A heavy silence has befallen them.

The brunette adjusted herself resignedly on the futon. She couldn't bear the stillness anymore, but her lips refused to open in fear it will provoke him.

Finally, he spoke in his soft yet deadly tone, "What do you think it means, Tohru-san?"

The change in honorific worried the girl; he has to be upset with her. Anxiously searching for a response that will appease him, she found none. Wetting her lips nervously, Tohru clasped her hands together.

"I-I don't know..."

"Good." He narrowed his eyes. "It is best that you don't."

"B-but, when y-you said 'n-not pay the p-price', d-did you mean their p-punishment..?" She warily asked.

"Yes. However, you are on your own to figure out the rest of the riddle." He smirked darkly, sending shivers up her spine. '_In due time...she will learn what I meant when I said that..._' He thought.

'_Th-things? What did Akito-san meant by 'things'?_' Tohru looked at her hands in defeat. She'll have to think about that one. But there is still one more thing on her mind.

"Akito-san?"

"Yes, Tohru-kun?"

"Ano...what happened to Momiji-kun and Haru-san?" She inquired softly. "Their faces had marks on them..." She absentmindedly noted bringing a satisfied smirk on his face.

'_Good. They need to be reminded..._' He narrowed his eyes.

"If...if you please, c-can you tell me..?" She wavered.

'_My, my, aren't we awfully curious tonight..._' Akito thought as he moved on to the background in the painting. '_It's not like it could do me any harm if I told her the truth. Besides, what I did to the little Rabbit and that dumb Ox was far more benign compared to the punishments Yuki and the Cat received..._'

"They received punishments as well." He stated flatly.

"B-but they didn't hurt me..." Tohru tried to reason but it was useless.

Akito never faltered for a second. "They tried to. Would you believe that, Tohru-kun?"

"H-how? H-Haru-san helped me before and Momiji-kun came to visit me..."

A smirk slithered its way across his deceitful face. "All of them. Yuki, _Kyo_, Momiji and Hatsuharu tried to take you away from here and make you go back to the place where you have become a burden. But trust me, it was purely a false act of kindness they felt obligated to do. After all, to them, you are their so-called _savior_." He said derisively.

"W-wha? M-me? No, I-I can't be!" Tohru stuttered, her face turning red.

"Yes, otherwise, why else would they want you back?" He drawled.

"I..."

"They rarely take into consideration the advice you offer them and they _only_ want to go back because without you, they all feel worse about themselves." Akito grinned evilly. How he _loved_ playing with her moldable mind...

"Aside from a burden to Shigure, Yuki and the c—Kyo, you are nothing more than a short source of comfort for them. They are doomed to live that way, Tohru-kun. That is the curse, the bond in their blood. No matter how much light you shine on their dark shadowy existence or how much love you give them they will never be truly blissful—even with somebody like you by their side."

He felt smug after making quite a speech like that, but when he heard no response of any kind from her, he grew suspicious and peeked over the canvas.

Her eyes were squinted shut, her lips in a tight line as her hands fisted in pain. She sobbed as he felt a stab in his heart at her fragility. He had hurt her; once again, he had torn a part of her out and ripped it to pieces.

'_But what does it matter to me how she feels? She is trapped here with no where else to go. The Rat won't acknowledge her, the Cat won't speak to her...she has no one else to turn to...but me._' He wanted to smirk, to breathe a haunting laugh that will send shivers down her spine.

But his heart felt otherwise.

'_Dammit...since when has it become so hard...to hurt her?_' He growled, not liking this momentary weakness in him. Now he feels like he is in Tohru's place, sobbing tearfully about how unfair life is for those _stupid_ animals. She nev—okay, so there was that one time when she shed a few tears for him. But big fucking deal, she cried for every single sob story those dumb animals cooked up.

Tohru looked up at him miserably. "Akito-san, why?"

"Why what?" He half-heartedly asked.

"Why...do you treat them...your family, so harshly?"

"I thought we talked about this before—because they are the ones who have treated me badly from the start. They forced this decision on me when I never gave consent or said that I wanted it." He hissed.

"...demo, what if they were to change?" She asked.

He shook his head, his dark locks flopping over his eyes. "They will never change, Tohru-kun. Not for someone like me. I've already carved my initials into the rock that is their life. I've already left my mark...in more ways than one." He muttered bitterly.

"But they are your family. Even...even though Akito-san isn't an animal from the Zodiac, Akito-san is still part of it...just like Kyo-kun, the Cat. And from what I have heard, there is a bond that exists between God and all the animals. A bond that no one, not even a Sohma can understand. That has to count for something, right?" Tohru cocked her head thoughtfully.

His lips quirked. "Yes and no. That bond only exists because of the curse. And we are only tied together because of the curse. If this curse didn't exist, then I would simply be the Head of the Clan and Yuki would be the asthmatic boy he is, Hatori probably wouldn't even have to be a doctor since there would be no memories to erase," He smirked at a slight paleness in her face, "and I guess...the Ca-Kyo would just be another Sohma..."

Tohru smiled cheerfully. "But it's not too late, Akito-san! It's never to late to change... if you really, truly want to be respected by the others, then perhaps the best way is to...be gentler to them..." She advised.

He raised an eyebrow coolly. "Are you saying that you do not approve of how I discipline my Juunishis?"

"Y—No! I-I mean, I think s—maybe not!" Tohru head felt dizzy. If she said no, then he would most likely continue his harsh punishments but if she said yes, then...

Tohru shuddered.

"Are you cold, Tohru-kun?" He asked jadedly.

"Um, I-I'll be al-alright..." Tohru shifted a bit. "B-but what I meant was that you don't have to change so suddenly. Nobody can make a one-eighty overnight...I think...I think if you...try, and be less cold...there would be less friction between you and everyone!"

He smirked. "And what if I don't want to?" He asked mockingly. "What if I like how I treat my Juunishis? It's easier to keep them in line this way. They won't know that I will not tolerate any misbehavior in the future without a good whipping." He smiled wickedly behind the shield of the canvas.

"Then...you will be forever lonely, Akito-san..."

His smile vanished. She is lucky it is late; otherwise he might prove her statement wrong in a way that Hatori as well as all of the other Juunishis would not approve of and will most likely kill him when they see.

'_Like hell I care. When I die, I'll make sure that she dies with me..._' He thought cynically.

"Fine. I'll prove to you how _useless_ it is to try to be nicer to them." He grumbled and Tohru smiled at him, her radiance making him forget everything but his developing obsession for her.

"Okay! I'm glad as long as you try!" She giggled. '_I finally got through to him! There is still hope._'

Finding her sickeningly sweet giggles to be pissing him off, he got out of his chair and swiftly strode over to her. Before Tohru could look up at him, he slinked behind her reclined form and the next thing Tohru felt was a presence hovering above her back. She gasped in surprise when his voice reached her ear; his breath rolling off her nape making her shudder.

"But I wonder...what will you give me in return if nothing between us changes? Hmm?" He grinned slyly. Balancing his weight on his knees and his left arm, he traced a languid finger down her spine. The silkiness of her nightgown didn't serve as protection anymore; rather it only made his touch more sensual to her skin.

Akito smirked as she froze whether in fear or something else. Continuing his strokes down her back at a leisure pace, his smirk widen when a soft gasp escaped her lips.

Tohru's eyes widened. '_Oh goodness, what am I doing? This is not right!_' She uncrossed her arms and moved to lift herself up but her abdomen rapidly fell to the futon again; he sternly kept her down by keeping a firm pressure between her shoulder blades. Tohru made a noise of protest but the force didn't lessen rather it increased until she whimpered.

"O-onegai...Akito-san, pl-please let go..." She pleaded.

He simpered at hearing her beg for mercy and being in a dominant position only increased the pleasure he felt.

"Enlighten me on why I should, Tohru-kun. Preach to me the false good that awaits me if I listen to you..." He petted her hair lazily. '_It's time she learns that I will not accept any kind of proposal even hers unless __**I**__ get something out of it..._' A wicked grin stretched on his face. Closing the distance between their heads, he licked her ear heatedly.

"A-Akito-san? I-I don't understand wh-what you're s-saying." It was hard to evade his zealous assaults while simultaneously keeping unwanted noises from slipping out of her mouth, but she tried her hardest not to. It wouldn't do to make him...friskier than he already feels doing this to her.

'_A-Akito-san m-must be left alone a lot if-if he always feels th-this s-social w-with me..._' She thought. Recently she hasn't seen Kureno stay by Akito's side as much, and she wondered if that must be due to his slightly better health.

He ignored her poor attempts at distracting him as he parted her hair to one shoulder and touched the pale skin he found there delicately. Breathing in her sweet-smelling scent, he keenly pressed his lips to her throat.

Tohru couldn't suppress the tremors that rippled through her body when his tongue darted out and swiped over her skin, tasting her flesh. This along with several other actions he has done before certainly don't seem to be things that one would do even if they were lonely. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't how to fight back either; it was paralyzing her. Everytime she tried to retaliate, he always countered her move.

'_Nonono...I can't let this happen again!_' She bit her lip as another whimper almost passed her lips.

He distracted her with needy kisses down her jaw as he nudged her legs apart with his knees. Just when she discovered what he was about to do, he easily insinuated a knee in-between her lower legs. He snickered as her legs tried to close but they only pushed against his knee vainly. He leaned down to her ear, whispering evocatively,

"Give in, Tohru-kun...it won't be pleasurable if you resist me...relax and I'll be gentle...the choice is yours..."

'_Pl-please stop this! Don't do this, Akito-san!_' Her heart pounding in her chest, she tried to shout for help—there has to be someone awake that can help her!

"Aahh-Mmmfff!"

He pressed his hand further against her lips muffling her screams for help. Akito anxiously looked about the room for something to silence her with. Finding nothing that can serve as a device to gag her, he swore but then his head slowly wandered down to his obi.

'_I'll have to take it off anyways..._' He thought with a wry smile before straddling her hips as he reached for his sash. It was then that he noticed something.

Tohru wasn't moving.

'_Chikuso!_' He cursed angrily shaking her shoulders. Her head only lolled, her closed eyes not even twitching. He lifted his lean body off of hers as he reached for thin wrist to find her pulse.

'_She's fainted..._' He watched her passive expression with a straight face. '_Baka, why did she have to resist? I would never have hurt her..._'

Rubbing her slightly flushed cheeks just to feel its peachy smoothness, he pressed his lips against her forehead, a finger trailing dangerously close to the inner folds of her collar.

Sighing impatiently, Akito hooked an arm under her knee and lifted her up like how he did in front of the Cat and Yuki. The looks on their faces were priceless; Yuki stared wide-eyed while Kyo gritted his teeth in restrained rage. Akito that if it wasn't for Tohru, they would have no doubt tried to pry her out of his clutches.

Smirking to himself, he held her closer to his chest as he walked over to the door.

His arms seemed to have gained more strength than before and it's because of her constantly being near him. But that is not the reason why he wants her; no, his desire for her goes deeper. But he does not care to find out how or why he finds her so magnetic.

All he cares about now is to get her to her room for the night.

--

'_Where am I?_' Tohru opened her eyes, but all she can see is darkness. Her hands slowly clutched at the material under her as she realized she was on a bed. While her eyes steadily adjusted to the pitch black, she saw the moon peeking out from a corner of the window.

'_H-how did I end up here? Wasn't I just in another room?_' She tried to sit up, but her body felt heavy and refused to obey. Letting out a soft breath, she blinked tiredly. What happened to her punishment? Did she fall asleep? Tohru moved a little bit to her side, the bed squeaking a little at the movement.

'_I must be in my bed. But who put me here?_' Her eyes wandered over to the window again but then a faint outline of a tall figure appeared. Tohru gasped and curled up in a defensive position.

'_S-someone is in my room!_' She closed her eyes, peeking through one of them at the figure sitting by the window.

Slowly, the person stood up, and silently glided towards her. Tohru trembled and closed her eyes. She can feel two eyes burning into her skin. With a shiver, she stayed still like a frightened deer. But then a hand combed through her locks followed a swift peck on her cheek.

She held in her gasp of surprise as a thin blanket was folded up to her shoulders. Tohru is silently grateful for the addition since it was a little bit too chilly for her liking. She nervously opened her eyes to look at the figure but all she can see is his dark hair with a tiny streak of violet from the moonlight.

With a final look behind him, he walked out the door and carefully slid it closed. It wasn't until after he closed the door did Tohru dare utter a name pass her lips;

'_...Akito-san?_'

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to **Smcandy** for beta-reading! Btw, if any of you were wondering what modeling pose Tohru was in then just C+P this link to get a better visual:

http: (double slash)i7. photobucket .com(slash)albums(slash)y280(slash)espeonfairy(slash)chb(underscore)chii389.jpg

If you're having problems, let me know and I'll give you the link via email.

Nothing much to say here except I typed up a little treat for ya. Enjoy!

--

The Embrace of God presents:

**The Farce of God Act #1**

Secretly, even though she didn't want to admit it because it is probably rude of her to think about someone so assumingly, Hatori kind of reminds her of Katsuya. '_His gentleness and his hair remind me of papa. Even though I don't have much pictures of dad._' Tohru thought whimsically before she felt a tap on her left shoulder and looked but no one was there.

'_Huh?_' Tohru whipped around in a full circle which made her dizzy as she clutched her school bag. '_Oh m-mom!_ _I-I think I'm imagining things!_'

Then she felt something smooth being slipped into her hand as a warm breath tickled her right ear.

"Don't f—"

"Nooooo!"

_**Wham!!**_

"Ahhh! Oh no, Akito-san! Gomenasai! _Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_!!" Tohru cried as she wept beside the unconscious, splayed out form of Akito whose head had a school bag print which was turning red.

She ran into the doctor's office.

"H-Hatori-san, m-maybe you're right...I-I think I'll stay home today..." She hiccupped.

--

-AmEva


	17. Chapter 15: Don't Overstay Your Welcome

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Thanks to JackieDeBurg, Nusku, **smcandy**, dishrag-chan, renyun, , RosaryMustang, katalina0525, sonata hirano, Bexmar, Obsequious101, x-BlueEyedBeauty-x, SweetestChick, mookiee, Ginger Freak, Paranoid PocketMonster, sohma-kitty-10-14, oxXAnimeXxo, swiftstar85, Sepsis, Ferris Ulf, Sarah Theoden, pinkberry, Haruhi Kagome123 and ChibiNinja123 for reviewing the last chapter!

As always, **smcandy**, u r the best! Love ya girl! 3

**Please Read the Following!!!**

Well, as promised in my bio, here is Chapter 15. Please remember that I can only update during holidays and breaks because my life is pretty hectic right now. Also, I'm considering doing a revamp of this story in the future since I read TEoG over several times and I felt as if I was reading a rant instead of a story...

Also, I'm considering starting a collection of AkiRu drabbles. It'll center on their friendship more than anything else, so for those of you who want some action will have to be content with TEoG... (evil laughter). Man, I'm such an ass...

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy...and Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**: **Don't Overstay Your Welcome**

"I hope that I have made enough snacks...but I guess that I can always make more if there are any shortages..." Tohru looked at the opened boxes of pocky on the polished wooden table. She wanted them to have a good time and know that she is comfortable living here so she tried to make the room as hospitable as possible.

The call she made to them after Akito gave her the green light is still fresh in her mind. '_Mom, I'm so glad that Akito-san let me invite them over. I want to show Uo-chan and Hana-chan around the Honke, and the gardens too. I know Hana-chan will love that._'

Tohru missed the pairs of shady eyes that were locked on her.

Akito hadn't uttered a word when he watched her move about the room in her plain yukata. But after a while, he slunk out of the shadows and bluntly remarked that she should change into something more befitting, more elegant to welcome her friends. After all, didn't he want to make a good first impression on her friends?

He doesn't count that brief introduction a week ago as a proper one. It had been a haste greeting and with his kind of status as Head of the Sohma Clan, he wanted to make it clear to her friends that he's someone who was to be treated with respect unlike that Cat or Yuki.

And he would start by proving to her friends that she is well-dressed, well-fed and taken care of in his house. With his meticulous execution of his plan, their insecurities about their beloved best friend will finally be settled. Thus they will no longer feel the need to come in between them when they are alone.

And then he will finally be able to enjoy his sweet prize to the fullest.

She had explained that her friends wouldn't mind because they all dress casually around eachother but he said in a low, deceptively sweet voice that he wants her friends to receive a full welcome on his behalf and that includes making sure she is dressed accordingly to this event.

When she continued, he silenced her with a stern face. Not intimidating, but to show her that his decision is final and further queries will be not tolerated. With a gulp, she had bid a hasty retreat to her room to change after he explained that he had picked out a _yukata_ for her to wear for this occasion.

Now as he hid in the shadows keeping an eye on her every move, he admired how the yukata fit snugly into her curves. It is a modest yukata with pastel pink silk and the fabric is spotted here and there with pretty floral patterns. Orchid daisies and soft rosy chrysanthemums dotted her sleeves and ran all the way down from her _eri_ to the _hakkake_. Olive green leaves leafed the flora as petals fell like fluffy snowflakes. Her plum obi had square-like patterns which were black.

It truly is a beautiful yukata. Tohru must have realized that too because when he observed her again, she had a flattered blush on her cheeks. Without even having to ask her he knew what was going on in her mind. '_She is so easy to please..._' He smirked.

Yet it almost backfired on it when it took almost all of him to refrain from just grabbing her wrists and sealing her virgin lips with his ravenous ones while he guides her to the table and pushes her on it and—

He violently shook his head. As much as he would like to fantasize such a stirring scenario like that he knew better than to unleash his desires for the girl right then and there. If her friends were to come in and see them in that position then, well...

All of his planning will have gone to waste. And the scheming Akito didn't want that. He has to _wait_.

_Triumph comes to those who are patient..._

Pushing his frustrated thoughts aside, Akito grinned, his obsidian eyes narrowing like a cat's. He cannot wait to see the reactions of her friends when they see Tohru adorned in such eye-catching attire. If he cannot resist, how can they? he reasoned mirthfully.

What will they say? Or will they say anything at all? He smirked as he imagined her friends' bewildered expressions. He can just picture it in his head as a chuckle rolled from his throat.

Looking down at himself in his usual fuchsia kimono he debated about whether or not he ought to dress in something equally appealing as Tohru. Just so that they match perfectly. A slow, evil smile curved his lips as he decided '_yes_' and set down the hall towards his room.

He had plenty of breath-taking kimonos fit for someone of a regal position as he in his closet. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead in one of those patterned kimonos that in his opinion were eyesores, but this is a special occasion. Hearing her hum cheerfully, Akito hurried his pace with a dark smirk growing.

He couldn't wait to meet her friends.

---

Shigure leaned against the wall as he lazily twirled the cord around his fingers. "Is that true? Oh, you're not lying to me, are you Hari?" He asked playfully.

"No, I am not. I heard from Honda-san this morning that her friends are visiting." Hatori replied on the other side of the conversation. In the background the doctor can hear multiple voices that belonged to the boys. From the sound of it, they were asking the novelist to let them have a turn at speaking.

"And...Akito-san granted permission?" Shigure asked ducking a kick from a peeved Kyo. The Dog wagged a finger and smiled before telling the boys to wait until he's done.

"We need to speak with Hatori!" Yuki insisted. "How's Honda-san doing?"

"C'mon, we gotta ask him some questions!" Kyo clenched his fists.

"Er, j-just a minute!" Shigure evaded double glares from the Cat and Rat turning around. "I need to finish my interrogation with Hatori! Then you may have a turn at grilling him!" He sighed 'teenagers these days' before moving the phone back to his ear.

"Yes, he did. I find that abnormal since he doesn't seem to approve of Honda-san getting attention from anyone but himself." Hatori took a puff of smoke. "And Honda-san doesn't look like she is aware if Akito is plotting anything. This can be potentially problematic."

"W-well, ok! Ow! H-Hari, j-just make sure he doesn't taint our p-precious flower!" It sounds like the Dog is having a hard time fending off the two boys.

"Does two against one seem like a fair fight to you?" Shigure had to hold the phone in one hand while he kept Kyo from barraging him with punches with the other. Meanwhile, Yuki is slowly approaching him with a rolled up thick newspaper.

"Let us speak with him."

"I will, anyways...it sounds like you're about to be overthrown from your own house so I think you should let Yuki and Kyo speak." The Dragon advised.

"Ow, alright...here." Shigure handed the phone to Yuki before limping away holding his sides and rubbing a lump on his head. If he suddenly sprouted a Dog tail it would no doubt be between his legs.

"Hatori-san, is Honda-san alright? Has anything happened to her? Did Akito-san do anything to her—" Yuki sounded more distressed than usual.

"Yuki calm down. Akito hasn't done anything to Honda-san..." He closed his mouth before a 'yet' can escape. The last thing he needs is for the Rat and Cat to experience more anguish for Tohru after what had happened the day before yesterday.

He has seen the nasty red welt which streaked across both Yuki and Kyo's back. When he was cleaning the injuries on the boys, he saw that the streaks fitted like a puzzle piece when he lined the two boys next to eachother. The red mark began on Yuki's pale back and ended on Kyo's. Both streaks were about the same length as they were in damage to the boys' skin.

"But you'll keep watch, won't you, Hatori-san? We can't talk to her anymore because Akito-san made us promise or else he'll punish her. Please keep an eye on her!" Yuki swallowed nervously as Kyo snorted, "No pun intended..."

"I will. Relax, Yuki...you'll have another asthma attack if you get too worked up." He paused for a second before adding, "So you know that Akito has granted permission for her friends to come over?"

"Yeah, we heard. But why do they even wanna visit that place? I know they care for Tohru but what if there's an accident or something? That bastard is up to somethin', I know it!" Kyo's gruff voice spoke up.

"You're forgetting that Akito-san does not transform, Kyo. And please refrain from calling him that. He's the Head of the House." Hatori corrected.

"_Fine_, I know." Kyo gritted his teeth as he remembered that smug look on Akito's face as he carried Tohru away. '_That's the second time he took her away! I can't let him get away with it again!_' He thought feverishly.

"Anything else?"

"...Haru and Momiji aren't there are they? Cause knowing that little squirt, he's going to do something clumsy and cause Tohru's memories to be erased." Kyo stared out the window.

"No, they were ordered to keep a distance from Honda-san. I don't think there will be any accidents with regard to the curse." Hatori explained. "I myself will be watching them but at a safe distance."

The Cat merely grunted before he uttered a goodbye and hung up.

Hatori listened to the beeps before he set the phone back. Brushing the hair out of his eye, he sighed as he massaged his temple. Then he eyed the latest health reports about Akito as mixed feelings entered his cold heart.

Before it seemed like he could never leave the boy alone or else he'll throw up or go into a fever. But with Tohru being near Akito more often, his health has taken a positive turn that the Dragon finds himself visiting him less and less. But even though this was a good thing, the Dragon knew that it cannot last forever.

Yuki and Kyo among the other Juunishis are all secretly fighting back in the invisible game of tug-of-war with God, and it won't matter **who** wins in the end because _someone_ will have to loose.

---

Tohru maneuvered her way around the table to arrange a pot of flowers which had a mix of whites, lilac and several other eye-pleasing colors. Her friend's arrival is causing her to become restless with anticipation and giddy with joy. Smelling its aroma, she felt a bit calmer than before.

Oblivious to the pair of feet that stepped out from the shadows followed by the sound of expensive silk running over the tatami floor, she gracefully knelt on a mat. Admiring the designs on her yukata, Tohru smoothed over the creases.

'_Akito-san...is really generous. This is so much more than what I deserve..._' She thought wistfully.

As her fingers traced over the floral embroidering, a thin pale hand extended from within the sleeve to caress her cheek.

Akito leaned over slightly as he whispered sultrily into her ear. "Tohru-kun...am I so unpleasant that you won't even look at me?" His hand delicately slid down her neck and finally arrived at her shoulder giving it a slightly squeeze.

Tohru froze, her body gone stiff as a board from his touch. "A-Akito-san!" She hastily whipped around to acknowledge his presence and bow but then her eyes caught the vibrant, colorful silk of his yukata.

He smirked as he traced her jaw line teasingly causing Tohru to stutter and blush. He knew that he would have this kind of effect on her when she saw him wear one of those kimonos he seldom wears.

His yukata is mostly dark midnight blue almost matching his hair. The pink tips of the flowers stretched down to the white base of the petals as the center of every lotus flower is sewn in lemon yellow silk representing pollen. A few dragonflies zipped nearby and on the sleeve while two koi fish sewn with rich gold and scarlet silk swam beneath the luscious lotus pads.

Tohru smiled thoughtfully. "Akito-san looks very much like an emperor." She sincerely remarked as a tiny blush appeared on her face. '_Wow, mom! I've never seen Akito-san wear a kimono with such embroidered designs before! He looks so magnificent and elegant!_'

Akito stared back at her intently as he drank in the emotions behind her gentle doe eyes hungrily. '_You look very much like a princess yourself, Tohru-kun..._' He smirked inside.

Languidly, his dark eyes traveled to her petite frame. Smooth, lavender dyed silk gently curved as it reached her obi before falling down in a florid waterfall. He wondered if she suspected how he found the right size for her yukata.

Of course, it involved him sneaking into her room and carefully going through her outfits but it was well worth it in the end. Expensive silk wrapped around her every curve only enhanced the warm radiance of her purity.

"Tohru-kun, did you prepare all the snacks for our guests?" He reached out a hand and softly stroked the side of her face. Lately it's become a habit of his and he loved how flushed she would get. Even though he'll never admit it.

"Y-yes, I-I think I have just about everything r-ready!" Tohru blushed and hastily looked over at some chocolate-filled sweets arranged underneath the flowers. He chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the mat next to her. His eyes traveled to her fidgeting hands in her lap bemusedly. What could possibly Tohru Honda to be shy around him like this?

Tohru tried to smile and act as if the incident yesterday in the bath house never happened. It's not easy pretending that the person sitting next to you is not the same person who saw you in your birthday suit. But it is harder when a very small part of your brain thinks that said person looks quite handsome adorned in formal kimono. She tried to quell her rapidly beating heart by making small conversation instead of listening to the uncomfortable silence.

"Ano, it's a pleasant day outside, isn't it?"

He turned towards the half-open window with an emotionless face. "It's alright, I suppose. A little windy but I can stand that more than the sun's heat." He replied.

"Yes, it is quite windy today." Tohru watched the leaves rustle as a breeze blew by. Their lighter green undersides turned against the sun as the branches waved.

"What do you and your friends usually talk about?" Akito asked cocking his head slightly like a child. He is suddenly inquisitive of her friends. He has only met them once but they were far from what he first imagined them to be like and they left a strange impression on him.

Tohru giggled a little before replying. "Well, anything, I guess. We're best friends and we're very close to eachother so even when something is wrong, I know that I can always tell them. Or they'll find out on their own." She laughed. "We've been together for a long time..."

"How long? Before you went to high school?" He observed the way she smiled knowingly about some secret.

"Mm-hmm. I became friends with Uo-chan the summer before junior high and then we met Hana-chan." Tohru closed her eyes taking a stroll down memory lane.

Akito was silent before he spoke in a quiet tone, "You seem very happy when you talk about them." He remarked.

A blush appeared on her face as she stammered. "Eh, a-am I?"

She jumped as a knock abruptly sounded. Both heads turned towards the direction of the noise before Tohru got up and walked over to the door after making sure her yukata looked presentable first.

"Who is it?" Tohru turned around and saw that Akito has followed her to the door.

"Sir, Honda-san's friends have arrived." It was Hatori. "May I come in?" He added.

"Yes." Tohru moved as Akito motioned for her to let him open the door.

He slid it open to reveal a stone-faced Hatori. Behind him stood two girls, one with black hair and mysterious eyes while the other had dirty blonde hair and strong eyes.

"Welcome. Please come in and join us." Akito greeted as he moved aside and bowed just slightly. While it is customary to bow when welcoming guests, he had the privilege to show less humbleness than his servants. It is just one of the perks of having a high status.

"We're honored to be invited to your generous home..." Hana dipped her head in a deep bow.

"Thanks for allowing us to come..." Arisa mimicked her friend.

They had to admit they were quite surprised that Tohru lived in such a well-established environment. The novelist's home paled in comparison to the enormous property and the expensive looking furniture. It was as if they had entered the exquisite palace of a feudal ruler of Japan. Even the walls and the floors they walked upon appeared as if they were brand new with no marks of any sort.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan it's great that you're able to come today! Please make yourselves comfortable." Tohru smiled happily as she led them to the table and poured some jasmine tea.

Meanwhile Akito remained where he stood. He watched them for a moment before he finally turned to face Hatori.

"You may leave now." He dismissed with a wave and Hatori left without a word.

Closing the door, he quietly watched as Tohru chatted animatedly with her two best friends as they listened to her smiling while taking occasional sips from their cups. '_So this is how they get along when I'm not with her._' He blinked curiously as each of their unique personalities began to show.

The dark wavy haired girl is mostly quiet and observant as she watched the blonde girl and Tohru laugh amusingly at something one of them said. Akito paused in his steps as he suddenly felt awkward being in the same room as three people whom he felt as if he barely knew.

'_Maybe it was a bad idea when I said that they may come but only when I'm present._' He didn't want anyone else to take away Tohru's time with him so he agreed on them visiting but with the addendum of him being there. Its not fair that he has to share her but he promised himself that he will tolerate it if it meant that she will spend more time with him in the future.

Caught between feeling like an invisible bubble and a rude spectacle, he wasn't aware when three pairs of eyes suddenly fell on him.

"Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to re-introduce my friends to Akito-san!" Tohru looked apologetically from him to her friends until Hana turned and said to him,

"Tohru-chan is right. Our previous introduction wasn't exactly the best on account of it being so fast, so perhaps we can start over?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best time, was it? I'm Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima. We're schoolmates and close friends of Tohru's. It's nice to meet you." Uo said before he returned the favor with practiced fluency.

"Akito Sohma, the pleasure is mine." He flashed a smile.

"So you're the distinguished leader of the reputable Sohma Clan. I have heard much about the beneficial contributions your family has given for our city's welfare." Hana spoke with more admiration than neither of her friends have ever seen before.

"Well, I do owe much of my reputation and success to every member of my family." His eyes flashed at the last part. It is true but only partially. Most of the relatives who add to the Sohma name live on the 'outside' and are oblivious to the curse that's plagued the honorable family for generations.

"Even so, it's a privilege." Arisa smiled. It was as if she just met a renowned celebrity. Kind of like Kyoko.

Tohru smiled warmly as she watched Akito take a seat. '_Oh mom, they're getting along so well! I'm really glad. I thought there might have been a little friction at the beginning but things are going smoothly and everyone seems to be enjoying the food!_' She nibbled on a pocky stick as she tuned back into what Arisa is speaking about.

"—and so when I first met Tohru it was through Kyoko-san, Tohru's mom. She was the bravest and toughest gang leader I've ever met!" It's hard not to miss the sparkle in Uo's eyes as she spoke about her favorite person.

"She was like an idol to me because my mom never cared about our family and ditched us when I was little." Ironically the only thing that sounded alarming to him is the short part about Tohru's mother.

"Your mother was a _gang leader_?" He felt a kick of karma to his stomach. '_I just fought the leader of a gang and already his spirit comes back to haunt me!?_ _I can only imagine how she must have felt though..._' He tried to get over his shock by a sipping a cup of tea.

"Eh...well, yes. Mother did tell me tales of the adventures she used to go on as the 'Red Butterfly' before she left that kind of life behind and married papa." Tohru giggled. It was always a little amusing when people find out something they've never known before about you.

Especially when it seems too outlandish to be true, but it is.

"They call her the 'Red Butterfly' because when she rides down the highway on her motorcycle, her taillights flash and leave a red streak like a butterfly." Uo explained with a grin.

"I see." Clearly he has miscalculations in his perception of Tohru. Who knew Tohru had such wild blood running though her veins? He wondered if that is why he would sometimes see those rare moments of audaciousness she exhibited. He found that he quite liked that feistier side of her and he wondered how to possibly stimulate that seemingly small portion of her persona.

"After my mom ran out on me and my dad, I thought that I could release my anger out by becoming a delinquent. But I wasn't getting anywhere with being a Yankee cause in the end, I only dug myself into a deeper hole." Arisa sighed as she paused to take a sip of tea.

"So Kyoko-san found me and brought me home. At first I felt out of place but with her and Tohru's influence, little by little I changed for the better." She finished just as a crash resonated from outside.

"Oh!" Tohru rushed to the veranda door and opened it revealing four panting girls tangled up like a pretzel lying on the porch.

"What are _you_ four doing here?" Arisa stood up as she crossed her arms threateningly glaring down at the four girls. Saki watched them from the inner shadows of the room, her eyes lowered in disapproval.

Akito recalled them nearly bumping into him and Tohru that day he went to pick her up. '_How did they get inside?_' He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something told him they weren't _real_ friends of Tohru's unlike Uo and Hana.

"U-uh, h-hello! S-sorry to bother you a-and all b-but w-we were j-just nearby and w-we though we'd drop in and s-say hello!" The olive haired girl choked out as she quickly disentangled herself from her posse.

"Hello Minami-san! Mio-san and Mai-san and Mika-san welcome! Please come and have a seat! I'll hurry and go make more tea since we have company!" Tohru smiled merrily as she led the four girls into the room, much to the disappointment of three of its occupants.

'_Why do all four of their names start with M?_' Akito thought as his eyes slightly twitched in annoyance. How they manage to distinguish among themselves is a wonder to him; they all look like clones. '_Oh well, I guess it makes it easier for me when I tell them to scram._' He thought with a smirk.

He can only tolerate so many people at a time, and now he feels as if this place has become a zoo.

'_Hmph, at least they remembered to take off their shoes._' He scoffed as Tohru pulled out four additional sitting mats and placed them on each side around the table.

He eyed the empty mat next to him with disdain. There is only one person in this entire room of seven (not counting himself) that he prefers to sit next to him, and said person is leaving him in a room full of hyper, giggly and hormonal girls!

'_I'm a God in Hell._' Akito clenched his teeth in aggravation as he felt his hand itch for something to throw at those four girls to shut them up.

"Oh my god! This place is the bomb!" Mika gasped.

"Totally! This is so knarly!" Mai awed.

"Wow, it must be awesome to have a crib like this!" Mio stared.

'_Why me?_' Akito sighed as he felt his patience wane.

"Hey, you mind keeping it down? This isn't central park." Uo glared daggers at them as Hana's hair pricked up like a radar finder.

'_Eeek!_' The four of them immediately shut up and froze.

"S-so...uh, I-I'm M-Minami and th-this is Mai, Mio and M-Mika." Minami gulped. "I-It's n-nice to meet you...um S-Sohma-san!"

"Please, Akito-san would be fine." He halfhearted stated as footsteps padded closer until the door opened again.

"I'm back! Oh, please sit down! It's much more comfortable than standing! And here are some more snacks!" Tohru re-entrance quickly stirred up the settled dirt.

"Oh, pocky! I love those!" Mika chirped as she helped herself. The four girls crowded around Tohru as they gave off an impression of piranhas attacking an unfortunate animal that's fallen into the water.

Tohru squeaked and hastily placed the snack tray on the table but then she lost her balance and started to fall.

"Aah!"

Akito smoothly caught her by the waist before Tohru landed flat on the floor. Minami and the other girls (excluding Hana and Uo) watched jealously as he gentlemanly brushed away the invisible dirt on her yukata and sat her down on the mat beside him.

"Be careful, Tohru-kun..." He whispered in her ear as Tohru blushed bright red.

"Th-thank you, A-Akito-san."

Arisa and Hana quickly exchanged a glance as a nonverbal message relayed between them. No one else noticed their little information swap as the four girls finally settled on the mats.

Arisa tried not to let her vein mark show at the close proximity of Mio; the dumbest girl _ever_.

"S-so...how does everyone like the snacks? Are they ok?" Tohru timidly asked as she felt an arm wrap around her waist from under the table. '_Oh dear, not now!_' She begged as Akito subtly pulled her a little closer.

Tohru knew he has odd ways of showing his appreciation for her but she hoped he won't take this too far. Not in front of her friends! It will be hard to explain why he touches her in ways that lovers seem to do when he is _neither her lover nor_ anything else. He's just...different and she doubts that her friends would understand.

Akito smirked triumphantly to himself as he felt Tohru slightly squirm under his hold. Her true friends cannot see where his fingers are dancing excitedly since the annoying girls are sitting closest to him and Tohru from both sides. '_I suppose they are useful for something..._' He grinned discreetly as he gave her a playful squeeze.

'_Eeh! Oh, Akito-san, please no! Not in front of them!_' Tohru whimpered slightly as she tried her best to ignore the pressure on her inner thigh.

A part of her hoped that someone would see and point out indirectly why she is behaving oddly. But then another part of her didn't want to cause Akito any difficulties and she wanted this affable gathering to go as smoothly as possible so she kept quiet.

He knew the girls were ogling at him and he took advantage of their current positions (Mio and Mai were sitting together in front of him while the other two were closest) to do the otherwise unthinkable;

He took one of Tohru's hands and rubbed it with his thumb before taking it and placing it on his lap. He got the desired reaction from everyone; Tohru blushed redder than ever as the four girls (especially Mio and Mai) howled with envy while Hana and Arisa gave the girls disapproving looks.

"Is something the matter?" Hana inquired before she took a small roasted pea from the tray and ate it.

"N-nothing!" Mika stuttered. Acting normal, she smiled nervously, and said "Ooh, I've never had one of these before!", as she copied Hana and popped a pea in her mouth.

A second later, she was holding her mouth as tears started to drip down her cheeks. "Mmphot! Mmphot!" She cried.

"Oh, H-here! Have some cool water!" Tohru quickly handed her water but it was useless, Mika's tears never stopped falling and she had to be taken outside by a maid summoned by Akito. He still had Tohru's hand on his lap but he decided to let it rest.

'_For now._' He smirked viciously.

"W-what was that?" Tohru cocked her head in confusion as Hana closely scrutinized another piece.

"It's a wasabi-flavored roasted green pea." Saki explained. "It's quite hot and has a spicy taste."

"Oh... Will Mika-san be alright?" Tohru glanced at the spot Mika occupied previously with worry.

"She'll be fine. It's just super hot that's all." Arisa shrugged.

"Yeah, Mika's never been good with hot stuff." Minami waved casually as she lightly laughed.

"The poor girl... I guess I shouldn't have told the maids to buy such hot snacks..." Akito said with an apologetic smile. '_One down, three more to go._'

"It's alright. You just have to get used to the spice they put in these." Hana said as she sipped some more tea.

"Oh...r-really?" Mio and Mai laughed nervously as they exchanged looks a sweatdrop on their heads.

It is time to initiate part two of his plan.

Akito watched the rest of them continue on in casual chatter as he gave Tohru's hand a squeeze. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tohru stiffen from anticipation. He inwardly snickered as he guided her hand towards his groin very slowly.

'_Eeek!_' Tohru's hair frizzed up as her cheeks erupted in scarlet. She quickly tried to pull her hand away but to no avail; Akito's sharp nails dug into her skin in reproach for her struggling.

He wanted to laugh at the expression on her face; especially her mouth which soundlessly opened and closed like a fish. He can feel her knuckles as she fisted her hand. But he coerced her to cooperate with him anyway.

She winced but remained silent until-

"A-ah! O-h dear, M-Mio-san, y-your nose is bleeding!" Tohru stuttered as she tried to tug her hand out of his grip. '_A-Akito-san, please!_'

"Oh my god, you're right! Mio-san, what's the matter!?" Minami watched the dark blue haired girl cover the lower half of her face.

"Nndi nndon nnoh!" Blood started to seep through in-between her fingers and it wasn't until Emiko arrived with more napkins and take the hysterical girl outside did things calm down.

"W-wah, poor Mio-san! H-how could she p-possibly have gotten a nosebleed? Is...Is too dry in here or something?" Tohru scratched her head as she looked at the place Mio sat dumbfounded.

Arisa however seemed less disgruntled now that the thorn in her side has been plucked.

"Maybe it's just allergies? Like how I have hay fever?" She suggested.

"Uh, _NO_! Mio's only allergic to mushrooms..._duh_!" Mai pointed out obnoxiously.

"I've heard..." Hana's eyes flashed silver, "that unexplainable nosebleeds are caused by one thing:

"..excitement in the brain caused by hentai thoughts..."

An awkward silence passed.

"That's preposterous!" Minami slapped the table with her palms as she stood up glaring at the Wave girl.

"How do you know?" She asked accusingly.

"When your face gets red it's because blood from the rest of your body is rushing to your face. That explains why people get red-faced when they feel embarrassment or passion. In Mio-san's case, it is possible she could have been imagining an _ero-ero_ scene which of course will make her whole body heat up like a thermometer thus causing the nosebleed."

Everyone slowly digested the explanation.

'_Eh...ero-ero?_' Tohru blinked as she tried to piece together Hana's brief lecture. She has an idea of what ero-ero could mean thanks to Shigure frequently teasing Mitsuru by boasting about those 'special scenes' as she liked to call it, in his novels. Of course, she always made sure to be at a far distance to give them privacy when discussing about those scenes but even for a girl like her she couldn't help feeling just the _tiniest_ curious.

'_Oh..., I never knew that Hana-chan knew about that stuff but then again she did ask for the sequel to one of Shigure-san's novels._' Tohru recounted but she broke out of her ponderings when Akito finally released her hand and stood up.

"Perhaps we ought to have a stroll around so we may enjoy the scenery. Come, the Sohma Honke is more beautiful outside than in..." He fabricated a charming smile. Truthfully, he is getting a little weary with having so many people around but he has managed to scare away two of the four pesky girls thanks to his cunningness.

'_I suppose I must give some credit to the mutt for writing that bit about the filthy thoughts ugly girls like them always have on their minds..._' Akito scowled inside. He knew without a doubt that Tohru is pure and innocent unlike Mi—what's-her-name and her friends.

But nonetheless he had fun tormenting the girls with a front row seat of his promiscuous behavior. And, he thought with a smirk, he got to play with Tohru as well. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

While others followed him out onto the veranda he made sure Tohru did not stray far from his side. Everywhere he stopped by, the girls all 'Ooed' and 'Aahed' as their eyes grew to the size of grapefruits at the luxury that belonged to him.

He chose to ignore their squeals of delight and high-pitched giggles instead focusing on one person: Tohru.

While her friends were busy admiring the flowers and trees which grew in his oasis, he was busy admiring the exquisiteness of Tohru in her lovely yukata.

As Tohru leaned against a tree, he gazed at her dreamily but he always made sure to be on his toes in case any of her friends notice. He could care less if one of the M-girls happened to see the casual but solicitous touches he gave her as he passed by. It's the Goth girl and the Yankee he found himself growing wary around.

Akito knows that they care about Tohru more than anything from the way they talked, looked and acted around her giving her pats on the back and ruffles in her hair.

He underestimated them, he realized watching enviously as the Yankee wrapped an arm around Tohru's shoulder and the Goth girl wrapped her hand on her back. They were standing before the koi pond and Tohru pointed out the names she's given each one.

"Did you know that koi were thought to bring good luck to their owners?"

Tohru gasped. "Really?"

Hana nodded "Yes", and while she continued on more facts about those fish, Akito sighed impatiently under the tree. He glanced at the other two girls Mimani and Mai and then he remembered what Tohru said about them being fans of his Yuki.

'_Hmm...I should question them about that. They may hold some information about what Yuki does when he thinks he is safe from me._'

He quietly marched over to the two as they're pointing at the smaller goldfish in the pond and stopped just behind them. He smirked and leaned in slightly so that they can hear him speak but he didn't have to breathe in their disgusting girly perfume.

"So...you are fan girls of Yuki, are you not?"

"Aah!" Comically flapping their arms to keep from falling into the water, Minami and Mai whipped around to snap at the source of their shock but stopped when they were facing Akito aka the Dark Prince.

"Dar—I-I mean, Akito-san!" Minami feebly squeaked out as her eyes practically popped out of their sockets at his closeness. "D-did you s-say s-something?"

"Yes, I asked if you're fans of Yuki." He stared back at them coolly.

"H-hai...w-we are! We're the fans dedicated to the Prince of our school! We love and protect-"

"Yes, I get it, you care _deeply_ for Yuki." He said disinterestedly. "But what I want to know is if you are...accepting new members to join your little club?" He smirked.

Mai gasped joyously. "W-we are a-always glad to have people who love Yuki join our cause to love, extol—"

"Wonderful. When is the next meeting?"

"Y-you want to join us?"

"That was my implication, wasn't it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"R-right! W-we never knew you loved the prince just as much as we do! We usually have meetings every day after school, but with prom coming up we'll be moving it to every Friday afternoon!"

"How delightful... I'm sure Yuki will find this to be quite the surprise..." A sly grin slithered onto his face.

'_Ohmigod! He looks just like Prince Yuki, only as a bad boy!_' Minami drooled at the mental picture of Yuki and him sitting back to back, Yuki looking innocent with angel wings and halo while Akito sports a pair of red bat wings on his back and a smile on his face that gives the devil a run for his money.

"Anyways, now that that is said and done, I've decided that we'll be heading back now." Akito gave them his back as he walked away towards Tohru, Uo and Hana whom were sitting on a stone bench admiring the flowers.

Once Akito was out of earshot, Minami spoke. "Isn't he hot? He's like Yuki from the wrong side of the tracks!" Her eyes sparkled dreamily.

"I know. I had no idea he was a fan of Yuki!" Mai drooled. "But maybe they're just more than cousins? What if they have some kind of secret, underground forbidden relationship?"

"You've been reading _way_ too much yaoi, Mai." Minami sweat dropped as they followed the rest of the group.

"But we still have a major thorn in our side that has to be removed before prom!" Her eyes narrowed as they focused on Tohru's back. "That witch. Thinking that she has succeeded in stealing Yuki's heart! We'll make her pay before she ensnares the Dark Prince's heart as well!"

Mai nodded in agreement, her eyes glaring into Tohru's back. '_You better watch out, Honda._'

"We'll strike when Akito is out of sight."

---

"Hey, there's no more tea left!"

"Oh, there is some more from the kitchen! I'll be right back!" Tohru grabbed the empty tea kettle and got up from her mat as she headed to the door.

After a few seconds ticked by, Minami spoke up. "Um, please excuse me. I'm going to the restroom." At the wave of Akito's hand, she stood and walked to the door just as Mai asked the same question.

"You may go." Akito said nonchalantly. "Do you think you can find it or should I send a maid to direct you?"

"Oh, we'll be fine! Thanks anyway!" Minami smiled as she and Mai slid the door open and stepped out into the hallway. Closing the door, she turned.

"Alright, let's go find Honda and give her a piece of our mind about meddling with Yuki and Akito's hearts!" She spoke determinedly. Mai nodded and but then frowned.

"How do we know where she is? This place is huge!"

"Baka, she said she's going to the kitchen! We'll just have to use our nose!"

"Oh...hey, I hear something!" Mai pointed out as they rounded a corner.

"What are you guys doing?" Mika and Mio's faces appeared from the shadows.

"Aah—Mmf!" Minami slapped a hand over Mai's lips just as she was about to scream.

"You won't believe this! Akito wants to join our club!" She grinned gleefully.

"Wow! That's like having one club dedicating to both Princes!" Mika giggled as Mio cocked her head. "Really? He actually said that?"

"Duh! But that witch is still an obstacle in our path! We have to exterminate her!" Minami dictated.

"Yeah, I'm tired of having to move around her!" Mai said.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" With that, the four girls continued on their way following the aroma of foods cooking from the kitchen.

They walked for a while and Minami is just about to call the mission over until she heard a faint humming around the corner. "Here she comes!"

---

'_What's taking them so long? Shouldn't Tohru be back now?_' Akito wondered as he glanced up at the clock.

"Akito-san? We've wanted to ask you about something because we were curious." Hana started in a calm voice.

"Yes, what is it?" He said as he acknowledged her.

"Why exactly did Tohru's attack occur?" Arisa asked as Akito's eyes widened considerably. He wasn't expecting that.

Quickly slipping on his mask of passivity, Akito wondered if he ought to tell them the half-truth or the whole truth. Since they're genuine friends of Tohru, that much he can see, he supposed that they deserve to hear the story as it is.

After he finished, he had half-expected them to be angry or visibly upset but much to his unseen surprise neither emotion is shown on their face. They simply stared at the table in apathy and remained quiet. '_They're just about as good at hiding their inner feelings as I am. Especially the dark-haired one._' He mused.

Finally, Arisa spoke up. "So how has she been after it's over? Is she eating well? What about her sleep?"

"She's been well physically enough. But I know that she sometimes likes to hide her distress and act like nothing is the matter." He replied candidly.

He watched as the tense guardedness that has been in their eyes melt away and for once fleeting moment, he felt that they were on the same wavelength about Tohru.

"It's relieving to know that there is someone else out there who is willing to protect her."

"Yeah, we've tried to convince her to move in with one of us after Kyoko passed away but she wouldn't hear of it. She said that she didn't want to be a burden."

"Deep down, she's been suffering but Tohru is a determined and independent girl. You can see that in her eyes." Hana finished.

"Where is Tohru anyway? I thought she went to get more tea. Is the kitchen far?" Arisa asked just as Akito stood. '_She is taking way too long. Has something happened?_' He wondered.

"No. I believe I'll check on her. Perhaps there has been a spill and she requires assistance. Pardon me." With that, he gave them a small graceful bow before he headed out the door.

They both waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Okay, I know it is rude to talk about a host when you're in their home, but I'm getting this bad feeling about Akito-san." The Yankee said.

"Me too. This whole time while we were engaged in conversation, I've been busy detecting his denpa waves. What I found did not exactly match with his words about Tohru-chan."

"Really? What do you feel about his waves? Are they abnormal?"

"Yes, very. I feel something...peculiar about him. His behavior does not match with what I sense about his waves at all. He is hiding something."

"Oh? What?" Uo asked as she nibbled on a biscuit.

Hana's eyes narrowed just slightly. "Hostility. Anguish. And a deep sense of insecurity. It's like...there is a dark, gaping hole in his hollow heart." She described as Uo choked on the cookie.

"Are you serious?!"

"I have never been wrong about denpa waves before."

"But if that's true, then Tohru shouldn't be near someone like him! He's dangerous!" She said. "I felt something weird about him too, but I never really trusted my guts. Do you think we should tell Tohru?"

Hana thought for a while before replying. "No. Those are his _waves_; they do not necessarily describe his personality as a whole." She said.

"And also, as for Tohru-chan...I do not think we need to take drastic actions right now."

"Why? What if he hurts her or something?"

"He won't. At least not yet." She explained. "From where he is standing, I feel that he can go two ways. One path is of salvation where he'll be released from his inner demons if he is willing to open his heart to someone, while the other is of the opposite."

Arisa started at her friend as the words slowly sunk in. "But where does Tohru stand in all this? What has she got to do with it?"

"I worry about my decision, but from the difference I've sensed in the Prince and the orange-headed one, I believe...that Tohru may be able to change Akito-san. For the better." Hana replied calmly as ever.

Arisa sighed as she looked at the Goth skeptically. "This is a gamble, you realize that? Anything can happen to Tohru, and you're willing to put her at stake? Remember what happened the last time? Two years ago when we found her crying on her mother's grave?"

Hana did not reply, instead she opt to look away. "Tohru-chan is _strong_, Arisa. All we can do is _believe_ in her. We'll be there when she needs us, and we'll _protect_ her with our lives. She has saved us, hasn't she? Why can't we do the same for _her_?"

"..." The blonde girl is silent as her mind reminiscences the times when she thought her life as a Yankee would never cease. It was Tohru and Kyoko who's shown her the meaning of hope.

"Alright...we'll take this chance." She finally spoke.

---

'_She definitely shouldn't be taking this long just to get some tea!_' Akito thought as he traipsed down the dark halls on his way to the kitchen. He wondered for a second where the other girls are but decided to go find Tohru first.

'_She's been here long enough to know the basic routes to and fro the kitchen, so she couldn't have gotten lost._' He rounded a corner and then came to sudden halt when vicious words reached his ears. Instinctively he flattened his lean body against the wall and listened cautiously.

"You think you have the right to keep them all to yourself? Who gave _you_ that right, huh?" It sounded like the obnoxious voice of Minami.

"I-I didn't mean to do any of the s-sort! P-please let me go!"

'_Shimatte! What the hell are they doing?_' Akito sidled closer. His eyes drifted what little light there is on the wall adjacent to his position and he felt a familiar emotion flare up just as soon as he made out the shape of Tohru kneeling against the wall and one of the girls is holding her hands behind her back.

'_Those damn girls...why did she ever let them in?_' He growled slightly.

Letting your enemy into your home. That was about the most foolish thing anyone can do. But Akito didn't have time to think any more as he felt an overwhelming urge to rush in there and bitch-slap each of the girls for hurting Tohru.

But since it's in Tohru's presence, he'll have to execute his punishment of the girls with _style_.

---

Tohru shivered and gave a cry as she felt the hands around her wrist twist. "Please...s-stop!" She cried as tears started to well up from the sheer pain.

She didn't know how it happened; she was walking down the hall with a full kettle in hand and then before she knew what had happened, she was thrown back against the harsh wall. The kettle made a 'clank' before it fell and the tea spilled.

Ironically enough, she was more worried about the tea as she can faintly see a dark, puddle on the floor.

'_Oh no!_' She had thought, '_the floor is made of wood, and if I don't clean it up the floor will be damaged!_' So she tried to move to set the kettle upright but before her hands even touched its handle, she made contact with the wall _again_ and this time she can feel her hands being held behind her back.

"You deserve this for stealing their hearts, you witch! You think you're doing yourself a favor by being close to him, huh? Well you're _not_. You're only pissing us off more and more! Stay. Away. From. Yuki!" Mika yelled as she applied pressure to every word for emphasis.

"That's right! And don't touch Akito either! You've already soiled Yuki's pure boyish innocence and we're not letting you do the same with Akito!"

"Excuse me, ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your loud shrieking that you said Yuki's pure, boyish innocence has been soiled by Tohru Honda?" Akito hummed as he stepped out of the shadows. He paid them no mind as he examined his sharp talons.

"A-A-Akito-san! W-we d-didn't s-see you! Wh-where did you come from?" Minami asked her mouth agape.

"Oh, I enjoy taking nightly strolls every now and then. This _is _**my** house, is it not?" He smirked, finally turning his head towards them.

Everyone was silent as he expected. His eyes traced over Tohru's abused form for a nanosecond before he looked into each of the girls' eyes.

"Oh, and as for your claim about Yuki's pure boyish innocence having been robbed by Tohru, I'm sorry, but that privilege has already been taken by yours truly." He grinned sadistically.

He grinned wider at their bland expressions. "Oh? Why so pale? I'm sure, despite your diminutive aptitude of all things logical; that _some_ of you have heard of this kind of liaison before...," His eyes jumped, "isn't that right, _Mai_?"

"Wha-what?" She squealed as her cheeks inflamed.

Akito shook his head. "Nevermind. And for your false information, she may touch me...wherever her little heart so desires." His eyes locked onto Tohru's startled ones and he chuckled as she blushed deeply but said nothing.

Minami was speechless as she stared at him. "S-s-so you two have ha—"

"Oh, we're getting to _that_." He said coyly. The fangirls choked as they hastily tried to gather their composure in front of him.

"Wh-what do you me—Mmf!" Mika clamped a hand over Mio's lips and gave her a pinch. "Not unless you want another nosebleed, baka!" She hissed in her ear.

'_Akito-san, how did he know? Oh that's right; I must have taken too long..._' Tohru watched as Akito smiled cynically at Minami and her posse, his chiseled features hidden by the shadows.

"A-Akito-san, this isn't what it looks like!" Minami held up her arms defensively as Akito slowly closed the distance between them.

"Oh, is that true?" His eyes flickered over their expressions before he glided to Tohru and effortlessly pulled her up against him much to her flushed embarrassment. Stunned by his sudden embrace, Tohru couldn't move nor look away from the jealous glares she was getting from Minami and the other girls.

'_Nonono! It's not what you think, Minami-san! W-we're not what it looks like!_' She gulped as Akito's arms tautened around her body and a small chuckle left him at her futile struggles. As he leaned his chin on her head his hair tickled her cheek and the faint scent of lilies drifted to her nose.

'_Eeek, c-couldn't he just let m-me go? Wh-what is Akito-san doing?_' Her palms grew moist at every sensation his propinquity is bringing up in her.

"Then what do you think _this_ looks like? Hmm?" He seductively trailed a finger over the folds of her yukata. Tohru squirmed uncomfortably in his arms but through the envious eyes of the YFC girls it looked more like she was snuggling cozily into his embrace.

"Th-th-th-that c-can't b-be!" Minami gawked as she jabbed a finger at Tohru. "Sh-sh-she—"

"—is innocent and you four were tormenting her when you thought that I wasn't looking, right?" He smiled calculatingly, "Don't think that I'm oblivious to your shenanigans the moment you stepped into Sohma property. I've been watching you four even while my back was turned, and I have to say that I do not approve of your foolhardy objectives.

"The Sohma family cannot tolerate people with disgraceful courtesy and impertinence who will surely defile its well-respected name. Fortunately, I have ways of getting rid of those whose intentions are less than honorable..." He grinned craftily as he absentmindedly twirled Tohru's locks around a finger.

"Would you care for a demonstration?" Akito released Tohru as he slithered towards the four girls who blanched. His cobra-like eyes fixed upon their wide, pearl-like orbs as underneath his long sleeves he prepared his weapon of choice. '_Let's see if your Prince Yuki will notice if you have a scar on your ugly faces..._'

'_No! Akito-san, don't do this!_' Tohru stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't think; it was purely reflex. And it was the only method she could think of (at the moment) to prevent him from using his sharp nails to injure.

He stiffened at her touch but didn't seem to mind the interruption. Minami and her crew gawked incredulously at the sight of the brunette embracing Akito. Through the near darkness of the hallway, they couldn't see the smug smirk on Akito's face but they heard him loud and clear when he spoke next.

"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun...," He recited her name like poetry, his voice smooth as the silk he wears, "Why do you still want to defend these witches who assaulted you behind my back? I thought that you might have wanted this...the satisfaction of sweet revenge."

Her breathing was the only sound he can hear until she took a deep breath. "Iie... O-onegai, don't hurt them. Please, they shouldn't be punished for this. I-It was nothing, w-we j-just had a small misunderstanding..."

"Humph. You talk like they're your friends, Tohru-kun." Akito scoffed, glaring at the girls who dared hurt his angel.

Minami couldn't stop her knees from quivering as she gulped, her eyes trained solely on the almost invisible ground. '_What is up with that Honda-girl? Why's she on our side? God, is she that thick that she can't even tell who her enemies are!?_'

"I-In a way, Minami-san and her friends are. So please let them go, Akito-san..." Tohru leaned her forehead on his back as her arms tightened. Deep down, she knew that Minami and the rest of the girls probably hated her even more when she said that but it's the only way to dissuade Akito from wounding them.

A rustling of cloth sounded faintly in the darkness as Akito swiftly pulled Tohru in front of him. His talons rested firmly on her delicate shoulders.

"I'll consider it... But only if they behave like good girls and leave at once." Akito sneered, molding himself against her back, enjoying the delicious trembling under his fingertips.

"Get out." He growled threateningly at the petrified bodies of Minami, Mio, Mai and Mika.

"B-but wh-where _is_ the way out?" Mai's lips trembled as the girls backed even further against the wall.

Akito chuckled. "Behind you of course."

He shoved open the hidden door the YFC girls were leaning against. Their feet on the edge of the step, they gave a scream as they frantically flapped their arms in hopes of gaining equilibrium. But it is too late. With a resonating splash, the YFC landed in a deep, murky pond.

"Something bit me!"

"Ee-Eck! Let's get out of here!"

"You'll be lucky if all that happens is that you catch a cold. Corpses _have_ been known to turn up on occasions." He added wickedly. Tohru tried to wriggle out of his grip in order to help them but he dug his nails in warning as if to tell her not to spoil his entertainment.

"Oh, and by the way, Yuki belongs to no one but _me_." He smirked before slamming the door close in their panicked faces.

"Bravo." A familiar voice spoke up as two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Akito whipped around and finally relinquished his hold on Tohru.

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Oh, I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait!"

"Hey, no worries. We got what happened with Minami and the rest of those losers. I got to say I'm impressed. It's been a while since somebody taught them." Arisa snickered. "That was priceless what you just did!"

"You have no qualms with how I treated those four annoyances?" Akito said amused. He had expected to be faced with speechlessness, not praise.

"Yes, it serves them right for how they've treated Tohru-chan." Hana remarked with a small mysterious smile.

"I'm so sorry! I-I spilled the tea but I really didn't mean to!"

Tohru moved to grab the dropped kettle, but she winced when she felt the wetness of the spilled tea. Unable to see exactly how much tea had been spilled, she accidentally stepped into a small puddle and gasped, backing away as the edges of her sleeves were soaked with water making them damp and cold on her skin.

"Tohru-san, come, the maids will take care of this and I'll have them bring some more." Eyeing her through the dim light, he appraised her through expressionless eyes. "You ought to change, you know. It won't do to fall ill on a school night."

"D-demo, it's only in my sleeve! Don't worry; I'm sure it will dry in no time!" Tohru squeezed the damp silk, trying to get some of the water to drip out. It didn't work so with reluctance, she complied with Akito's orders.

He called for a maid to come and help her to her room before he turned to address her friends. "My deepest apologies. It seems that the delays has cut into our time, but allow me to atone for them by inviting you to dinner."

"Gee, thanks for the offer, but..." Uo appeared lost in her sentence as she looked at Hana for help.

"Our sincerest apologies, Akito-san. We would love to stay longer and have dinner here with you and Tohru-san but...I'm afraid that time does not permit us enough hours. Please forgive us for our discourtesy." She bowed.

Without missing a beat, he smoothly replied, "It's alright; I understand. I'm afraid it is me who ought to apologize for taking up so much of your time when you should be sleeping for school tomorrow. Perhaps, at a more convenient time we shall see one another again?"

Arisa grinned. "You bet. Please give our regards to Tohru. I'm sure she feels a little bit tired too."

Three shadows glided on the wooden walls as Akito, Arisa and Hana made their way to the front entrance of the Honke. After one last exchange, they were on their way home.

As Akito closed the door and slightly leaned against its wooden bulk, a rare thought occurred to him; he actually held a certain respect for Tohru's two best friends. They were nothing like what he first envisioned which was exactly the kind of girls he kicked out for bugging Tohru.

Speaking of those girls, he hoped they took the hint that he really didn't want anything to do with the Yuki Fan Club itself.

'_If they haven't, I can always test out my whips on them._' He smiled maliciously as he went to his room.

Before he got inside, however, he sauntered over to Tohru's room and bent to peek through the small hole on her door. This is merely observing, he told himself as he looked around cautiously.

There wasn't a sound.

Straightening his posture, he frowned; where could she be?

'_I thought I told her to change her clothes! Could she have finished and gone back?_' He searched for any evidence that Tohru may have changed but he found zilch. No pile of clothes on the bed. Her drawer handles didn't even look touched.

'_Chikuso! Where did that foolish girl go!?_'

---

Arisa stood still as a wave of iciness washed over her. Her eyes widened at the back of the man she loved more than anything in the world. '_What's he doing here? Holy shit, does he LIVE here or something!? Is this where he has been all these years?_'

Kureno.

The name struck her like a bolt out of the blue. The dark-blonde girl continued to stare dumbfounded as both euphoria and frustration fought for a place in her heart. She lifted her trembling hands to her gaping mouth to stifle a choked noise.

'_It's been years, and this jerk hasn't even had the gall to look for me as I have for him?_' She squint her eyes as her shoulders shook.

'_All these years... Have you forgotten our encounters already? The time we spent together?_'

"Th-that idiot..." She shook her head, gritting her teeth in order to stop herself from shouting his name, to do something —anything— to get him to at least _look_ at her.

And suddenly, a pair of deep, sensual irises locked onto her brown eyes.

And it took her breath away.

"Arisa?"

She blinked and every feeling that overcame her faded into thin air. Setting her eyes upon her gothic friend, Arisa hastily looked down.

"Sorry, I just lost track for a second."

"You looked as if you were in a trance. And, you had tears in your eyes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon let's go." Walking in silence, Arisa took a glance back and the man that was in the garden was gone.

"The Sohma Estate is grand, isn't it? I guess it really is one of the wealthiest families in Japan..." Hana commented idly.

Pushing her previous thoughts away, Arisa smiled. "Yeah, Tohru's well off living here. Although, I'm still not _completely_ sure of that Akito person. I just can't help it! He gives me the creeps! And, I have a feeling that something was going on in between the wasabi peas and the nosebleed."

"I did notice that Tohru-chan kept biting her lip anxiously. It's been a habit of hers whenever she's nervous... and Akito-san, it might just be me, but I'm so certain I spotted his lips curved in a smirk..."

"Yikes. You don't think they're playing _footsies_ are ya?" Uo cracked up.

Hana laughed quietly at her friend's joke. "Well, I did sense some exotic waves coming from either of them. They were doing _something_, that's all I can be sure of..."

---

'_I know I should've told Akito-san about this, but I couldn't bring myself to do it!_' Tohru hugged her knees to her chest. '_I know that Akito-san will only say disagree and forbid me, but I just want to see...how it's been since I've left..._'

She tried to tell herself that it's only natural; humans are, after all, instinctively curious creatures and it's only innate for people to want to return to the place where they first originated. Although technically, she only lived there for approximately 3 years and a half. But still, there has never been a substitute for the support and comfort she experienced in the time that she lived here.

So as trees and occasionally a solitary light stand flied passed her window, Tohru hoped in her heart that when Akito finally discovers her gone, he'll understand.

'_Maybe I sh-should have written a letter first?_' She tapped her chin in deep thought. '_But...I don't want it to seem as if I'm running away! So perhaps it's best that way... and I believe Uo-chan and Hana-chan have already left, if the two figures I've briefly saw before aren't enough proof. They won't have to worry about me then. It's Akito-san I'm worried about. I hope everything will be alright when I get home..._'

---

"Aaaarggh! Where the fucking hell is that damn girl!?!? She promised not to go wandering out at night again! Has she forgotten what happened the LAST time she was out?" Akito growled as he grabbed a small pot and flung it as hard as he could on the tatami.

Watching in sick pleasure at the shattered pottery, he haphazardly walked past the sharp pieces as maids appeared and hastily cleaned the mess he made.

'_She must have taken the car! But that means Hatori—_'

He seethed as he forced his mind not to continue the thought. He'll just have to punish the Dragon later.

'_Damn, she better not be at THAT house! I've cut every last string they've had with her!_'

A sickening thought burned his stomach. '_What if she doesn't come back?_' That too, he decided to leave alone. Tohru _has_ to come home.

'_Or else, I'll storm over there and __**force**__ her to watch me punish them in front of her! And then they'll be forced to hear her cries begging me for their reprieve...I know that gets to them...'_ He grinned manically as he sat down in a corner, watching the maids do their work, glaring at one that dared to meet his appraising gaze.

'_If she knows what's good for her and the animals, she'll be a good little girl and come back to me._' He thought.

And then, _maybe_, he won't hurt the others.

---

The familiar structure of Shigure's house appeared out of the dark foliage. The small vehicle shook as its tires grated over the rocks that covered the ground. It is so dark outside that the only available light came from the house in front of them as the car gradually drove closer.

When Hatori finally parked the car by a few tall trees which served as good camouflage for the vehicle, Tohru quickly thanked him and got out. But she is stopped when Hatori spoke from the driver's seat.

"Honda-san, be careful."

"Thank you for driving me here, Hatori-san, I will."

She pulled her coat closer to her as the night air pricked at her skin, carefully maneuvering her way through the semi-darkness towards the house she felt as if she grew up in.

Once she arrived at a distance close enough to see what was going on inside the house, she stopped and stiffened as if an invisible rope wrapped around her neck. '_Is it alright for me to be spying on them like this? I feel like I'm wandering in on a family's supper!_' She clasped her hands together for more warmth and cautious, slowly, took a few steps closer to the front door.

Already she is beginning to have second thoughts about this. '_This...this isn't right! It's not my business to intrude on them! A-and I can't even talk to Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun or Shigure-san!_' Tohru sighed, shaking her head.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ _What if Akito-san finds out that I've been here? If he hasn't already that is. I'm not only placing myself in Akito's anger by sneaking out, but the others will be too! Oh mom, what was I thinking doing something brash like this?_' Tohru paced around until out of pure clumsiness, her shoe stumbled on a dark stone and she tripped.

"Ooow!" The brunette cringed as she waited in suspension for the pain to come and she bit harshly on her lips when the real pain coursed through her knees and her palms from the rocks' rough contour. '_Oh, mom, why did I talk myself into doing this? Ow-ow..._'

"Who's there?" Someone called as she heard footsteps echoing towards the door from inside.

Tohru gasped and swiftly scrambled into the bushes that thankfully where to her left. '_That was close! Oh gosh, now I feel like I'm a burglar!_' Tohru winced as she dared not move a muscle. Pass the leaves of the shrubbery; she can make out the shape of a young woman, probably one or two years older than her standing on the doorstep as she held a duster in one hand.

"Hello? Someone there?" The woman called before she planted her hands on her hips, scrutinizing the darkness of the trees and the path which led up to the house. Tohru suddenly felt faint. She wasn't sure if it is because she had been holding her breath this whole time or if the maid outfit the woman wore struck some deep, hidden cord in her heart.

'_Th-they've h-hired a m-maid?_' Now her mouth and throat felt dry at the numbing thought. As Tohru continued to watch in silent horror at the quite ordinary-looking girl, a second voice — this time a male— spoke up.

"Oh, dear Misaki-san, please close the door! A draft is coming in! And I think I hear the soup boiling over!" It was Shigure. No questions about it. The smell of food taunted her senses. So it's true. They _had_ hired a maid since she left.

Doing whatever she can to keep her whimpers stifled, Tohru waited until the woman replied that she will be right there before going inside. Then, in tearful mortification, she gradually slid down as her legs seemed to have been tied with cinder blocks. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest and when she was sure, positively sure that no one was listening, she let loose a quivering sob.

'_Th-they did hire a maid and her name...is Misaki. I-I don't think she is a Sohma... D-does she know about—?_' With that, a waterfall of tears pooled in her eyes before she hastily wiped them away on her sleeve, not caring if they're wet. Betrayal is the prime emotion in her heart, yet she felt more remorse in leaving them than anger for what Shigure and the boys did.

She tried to tell herself that she should stop thinking these selfish '_How could they do this to me?_' and '_I didn't think that they could get over me so easily!_' thoughts, but her heart refused any consolation her logic attempted.

'_M-maybe it's b-because th-they meant more to me than I did to them?_' A tiny, derisive voice in her conscience whispered.

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, burying her puffy red cheeks in her hands as she sat there, back against the wall of the house that had so forsaken her.

'_C-could Akito-san be right? Could what he told before—_

"_They loathe you...they don't need you..."_

—_be true?_'

"Tohru-san?"

Tohru gasped again through her tears and whipped her head up, praying against God that none of them has heard her shuddering cries.

But it was only Hatori.

"Honda-san, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he tried to examine her face.

"Nothing Hatori-san, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes..."

She sniffed and looked at him with a less than semi curve on her lips—as close to a smile as she could give at this point. Her heart is wrought with hurling emotions and she feels fatigue is taking over her limbs. Luckily, she already took a quick shower before she decided to do this, to take the risk, and get hurt because of it.

'_But at least once I get home... I can cry all I want..._' Tohru sighed, her shoulders sagging as Hatori helped her to the hidden, parked car. She already has it all planned out; get home, lock her door, change into nighties, climb into bed and weep all the tears her eyes can make, —all the tears this heartbreaking news created—, into her pillow.

But what is strange is that she wished it wasn't her pillow. Or her bed.

No, as the car started and drove down the long path onto the main road, Tohru found herself wishing that she could cry her heart out onto the pillow and bed that smelled like lilies.

---

"Akito-sama, Tohru-san has just returned. The maids spotted the car coming into the gates a few minutes ago." Emiko informed the Head who was sat by his table, his head bent over a small calligraphy scripture. A thin silver kettle brewed with herbal tea sat in the center while a petite cup sat in front of the reading man.

"And who happened to be the driver?" He feigned indifference to the news as he casually sipped his tea.

"Hatori-san. He admitted to driving Tohru-san to..." Here the elderly maid adopted a hesitant look, the lines on her faces creasing in anticipation of the Head's reaction.

"To..?" Akito straightened but did not turn to look at her. The room is soon filled with the unnerving tapping of his index finger as he impatiently waited for the maid to go on.

"To Shigure-san's house. But, he claimed that he did not see or hear her talk to any of them, as you made them promise." Emiko spoke solemnly.

"Well, let's let Tohru-san be the judge of that, shall we?" The Head smiled to himself as he rose and turned to face the old maid. "Send her in."

"Er, well, she...she has locked herself up in her room, and her veranda door has been locked as well. She seemed to be under stress when she walked in, so the maids and I decided to let her rest." Emiko explained.

Akito's face remained impassive as he regarded her. Emiko has been the Sohma's eldest maid, and she took part in caring after him when his father died and his mother practically deserted him. Aside from the Dragon, the Dog and Kureno, she was the only other person he ever uttered a word to besides giving out orders and such. In a way, she has earned a certain respect from him for the years she remained faithful as a maid to the Honke and him.

So it's not very surprising that he tolerated her more than any of the other, younger maids.

"I see. Very well. It can't be helped, I suppose, with teenagers these days. They ought to know what they're getting into and listen more to their elders. It will do them some good." Akito replied as he followed Emiko to the door.

"You weren't exactly a role model for the younger Juunishis, Akito-san." Emiko smiled knowingly as she stood in the hall.

A brief scowl crossed Akito's face as he glared at the old woman. She is the only person who could ever say something like that and still get away with it.

"Well, I cannot take all the credit. I do owe part of my dysfunction to that mutt." He grumbled bitterly as Emiko chuckled.

"Well, take care of yourself, Akito-san. I'll be there if you need anything." With that she bowed slightly and turned, striding down the hall and vanishing around a corner.

'_So, Tohru has returned and she's locked herself away?_' His lips curved into sardonic smirk.

'_Perhaps I ought to go and teach her not to disobey my orders. It'll serve her right to remember the promise she made to me..._' He walked over to his closet and reached for the farthest kimono in the back.

It was old, and it originally belonged to Akira. His nimble digits searching in the left pocket, he cunningly uncovered what he was looking for;

The key to Tohru's room.

The room beside him was re-designed under his scrutinizing eye to lock from the outside, not the inside. Though it may appear to be so, there is a small keyhole planted in the bottom of the door handle and if one slightly nudges the door handle a little, the keyhole will be visible.

Putting everything away, Akito walked over to his door and with a final, sweep of his room, he walked out, a flittering sense of giddiness in his heart. But a deep chasm of darkness mixed in with possessive longing surged in his veins also, polluting the chaste adoration he has yet to admit to her, and poisoning his already strained heart.

---

'_He was right. I've been a burden to them the whole time, and only now do I finally get visual evidence of how they really feel about me..._'

Tohru shuddered as her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She whimpered from the unconscious pain and snuggled closer to her pink pillow. Only half of her body from the waist down is draped by her comforter, but she lacked both energy and mind to readjust it.

'_I want to forget..._'

But how can she? She's lived with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo for almost four whole years! The time when she lived in that old tent with the picture of her beloved mother seems almost nonexistent to her memory now.

'_Has it been that long?_'

She sighed and thought about how the three of them must be sitting around the table while the maid, Misaki, brought dinner on it like Tohru used to do. Shigure is making his old perverted jokes just to get a reaction out of her while Kyo and Yuki send him warning glares telling him to quit it or he'll be feeling the eggs on his face instead of tasting it.

'_Oh mom, why is it so hard to forget?_'

"Oh, how awful..."

'_Yes...yes it is awful._' Tohru thought sadly, encircling her arms around her pillow and sobbing more of her tears onto its already stained surface.

It took her a moment to realize three things; one, those words were spoken from lips other than hers, two, the side of her bed seemed to have dipped with some added weight, and three, something cold has entangled itself in her hair, and is slowly caressing her locks with gentle strokes.

'_Wha-what?!_'

Positive that she must have gotten a whiplash by how suddenly she turned, her heart skipped when she saw Akito sitting on the edge of her bed.

Her expression contrasted his as he stared back at her coolly through pensive eyes. His bluish-green orbs had the opposite effect of calming. Instead, they held her in their smoldering dark circles, reflections of his wickedness.

"What's this now?" He inquired as he brushed her hair behind her ear, a hidden smile of satisfaction at her misery he believed she justly deserved for abandoning him without notice.

"Did something horrible, simply _awful_ happen, Tohru-kun?" He tsked.

"Nn...nothing, Akito-san. I was just crying about something old and pointless that happened to me a long time ago." Tohru lied faking a smile.

His lips tightened into a thin, waning smile. His fingers fell from her hair down to her wrist like a cold shackle. Tohru shivered slightly and averted her attention elsewhere but his icy tone quickly snapped her focus back on him.

Only she couldn't meet his piercing stare. Tohru is afraid that he will find out the truth the minute she makes eye contact with him. She has always felt that way with Akito.

"Tohru-kun, if it is old and pointless as you have said, then there wouldn't be as much tears staining your pillow now, would it?" He said wryly. Then, in a firmer tone, "Tell me the truth, Tohru_-san_. Or I will take it upon myself to interrogate_ Hatori_. I'm sure _he_ knows something about why you're so upset."

Tohru gasped. "No! Please don't, A-Akito-san! He doesn't have anything to do w-with this! I-I'll tell you..."

He nodded in approval as he reduced the pressure on her wrist by a little. "Fine...but tell me _everything_." He let go of her wrist.

Tohru sat up into a more comfortable position and clasped her hands sedately in front of her despite their trembling at his touch.

"I only wanted to s-see them at Shigure-san's because they don't act the same at school. I know that they're not as relaxed at school as they are at home; s-so I thought that maybe something was wrong, which was why I decided to go and find out..."

"And, what did you find out or _see_ that is so shocking it made you cry your heart out, Tohru-kun?" He asked in a deceptively sweet voice as he leaned closer.

"Well..." Tohru began, "...I saw a woman there, and I heard Shigure-san—"

"What's her name?" Akito's suddenly asked, his eyes glazing over with iciness.

"M-Misaki-san..." Tohru said as she involuntarily shivered. Suddenly, her mind panicked. '_Oh no! I shouldn't have brought her up... What if she is forced to have her memories erase!?_' She warily glanced at the Head but he was staring pass her shoulder.

Akito is thinking of how to punish the Dog for letting another outsider into the family. '_That mongrel... My patience is slowly thinning with that Dog's foolish antics. If that woman finds out about us, then I'll severely punish both of them!_'

"Akito-san, y-you won't...erase her m-memories, w-will you?" Tohru's face froze in mortification at the evil glint in his eyes as he slowly looked in her.

'_Her audacity to ask that kind of questions is amusing to me. I wonder what kind of face she will make if I say what I really think?_' He inwardly smirked.

Of course this Misaki will have to have her memories erased. That rule has been in the family for years. She is not a Sohma and the only reason why Tohru had been the exception is because of the various circumstances surrounding her and plans he's made for her.

But she doesn't need to know either.

"No, Tohru-kun...I won't worry about that..."

'_For now._' He mentally added with an evil smirk as he told her to continue.

Tohru visibly relaxed and she continued to explain until, she felt something wet slide down her cheeks and splash onto her hand. Blinking, she looked down and found a tear. Before she knew it, more crystal drops fell from her aquamarine eyes until she discovered two thin but sturdy arms around her and she was leaning into him, breathing in his comforting essence of sweet pea.

"I told you..." Akito whispered into her ear as he tenderly stroked the chocolate river cascading down her back, hushing her shuddering sobs with sugar coated words of love and adoration.

He smiled serenely when she settled down and compliantly lied in his arms, just like in those countless fantasies he's dreamed about, the visions that kept him up at night restless and pacing about his room like a tiger prowling in the jungle.

'_She is well under my control now. Her encounter tonight proved it; she saw her use-to-be family and still ran back to my arms, willingly and practically with arms wide open._' He simpered as he took advantage of her docility at the moment to plant a chaste kiss—a stamp of ownership—upon her forehead.

Tohru blinked drowsily as she smoothed over the fabric of his fuchsia kimono. Sleep is slowly taking over her brain like a rain cloud enveloping the sky. She's not aware of the possessive kisses that he slyly left on her neck and collarbone—more signs that she is as good as his now.

But he has yet to _make_ her his. To _consummate_ their bond.

"Akito-san, you won't hurt Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun right? I swear that I didn't talk to them."

He snapped out of his reverie. "_Of course_ not, Tohru-kun. Do you think of me as a bad person?" He chuckled.

Her cheeks burned as she felt tremors vibrate from his lightheartedly laughter. Modestly pushing herself away, she looked up at him before hastily averting her gaze away coyly.

"I-iie... Akito-san is a very generous person and he has done so much for me already that I don't know how to repay him for his kindness..." She prayed her curtain of hair effectively hid her face from his stare.

"That's right, which is why I want you not to strain yourself by working in that dusty building. Your prom is coming up and it must be a stressful time for you with finals and increasing schoolwork." He said understandably.

"D-demo, I have to work! I promised mom that I would finish high school and I'll have to pay my tuition for college so I can't afford to just sit around and do nothing!" Tohru explained.

Akito smiled then, a very secretive smile. He has been waiting to tell her this news for a while now and now is his chance.

"Ne, Tohru-kun, as often as I lie in bed, I am not a piece of furniture you know. The Sohma family will take care of all of your expenses for you in the future. You don't have to push yourself so hard to make a living..." He reasoned.

Tohru lowered her eyes, a forlorn smile plain on her lips.

"Akito-san, the reason why I took the job is because...it is the only way to compensate for the sacrifices mom has made for me. She's taught me many lessons about life, and one is that I must be independent and not rely heavily on others, or else I'll be a burden to them, just as how I've been a burden to Shigure-san and the others." She sighed softly before looking at him again.

"It wouldn't be proper if I relied too much on the Honke for everything and you've already given me more than enough."

He stared at her impassively for a long time, before he decided to let it slide. '_I'll let her be. In time, she will realize that I'm right. Yes, Tohru-kun simply needs time to think these kinds of matters over._'

"Very well then. I won't withdraw my offer, but take it into consideration and think it over." He concluded as he leaned over and softly stroked her face. Tohru stiffened for a second, as if sensing a more sinister touch behind that stroke, but forced herself to relax into him as he brought her close.

It seems that they're getting into these kinds of embraces quite a bit. Tohru doesn't know what to think, most of time she just reasons that it's his loneliness and want for a little company since she doesn't see Kureno around him that often anymore.

'_I'm happy that Akito-san still regards me kindly. I hope that we'll still be friends in the future... I want to better understand him..._'

As the minutes tick by, Akito simply sat there, leaning against the wall as he watched the clouds part to reveal a crescent moon while Tohru, soundly asleep, breathes softly on his chest.

Within an hour, he surrendered himself over to the comforting darkness of the night and dreamt of a future blissful and exuberant.

And his angel was in it.

* * *

**A/N**: Another detail I forgot to mention...recently, I've taken into consideration the advice that's been given to me by all you helpful reviewers and I just want to say thanks. Unfortunately, you won't see any changes until chapter 17...I believe.

_Yukata_ – A summer kimono. Less dense in fabric.

_Eri_ – The collar of the kimono/yukata.

_Hakkake_ – The bottom lining of the kimono/yukata.

_Ero-ero_ – Short for erotic fantasy (like the one you're hiding under your bed, you perv! ;o lol J/K)

~AmEva


	18. Chapter 16: The Best Laid Plans

**The Embrace of God**

**A**/**N**: Ok, before you read on, keep in mind that in this fic, Kakeru and Tohru have never met before so he doesn't hold any bitter feelings against her for his girlfriend's father's death. I wanted to omit that part out because things are soon to get complicated for Tohru.

**Note: Once again, this story is updated as a treat for the holidays. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**: **Best Laid Plans**

_A lone, shady figure stood by the wall. Dusky shadows shrouded half of his form which seemed to tower over the lonely flower potted in the soil with a menacing atmosphere drifting about. _

_In his hand he holds a small piece of paper with multiple creases that could have only been made from the restless fumbling of fingers on its smooth surfaces which now shriveled into a dull, pale yellow. In his other hand, he holds an old century telephone to his ear with nimble, thin fingers that were slightly shaking with excitement and anticipation. _

"_It would be an honor if we could have a chat. If you don't mind, I'm afraid she's staying over at her friend's house for the night so she won't be able to see you in time." He listened carefully as that sly smile never left his beautifully sculpted face._

"_Ah, that's a shame. I was hoping that I might see her..." The low and hoarse voice replied._

"_I understand. I will tell her when she comes back. She will be glad to hear about your visit here." _

"_Thank you... I'm glad that there is someone who will look out for her..." The voice spoke kindly._

"_Yes, I only want the best for her after what has happened. Poor thing... I do hope that we will reach a valid agreement after our meeting." _

_Folding the paper in half and then folding it again before putting it into his pocket, he listened to the voice on the other line while thinking over his plans. He wanted everything to go perfectly._

_And things __**will**__ go perfectly under his direct orders._

"_I hope for the best, Sohma-san..." _

"_So I'll be seeing you very soon?"_

"_Yes, if you'd like, if tomorrow is available..." _

"_Oh, there is no rush. I'll have everything ready when you have time." His eyes seemed to darken with delight at the words._

"_Then the day after like you said would do?"_

"_Yes, if it's convenient enough for you."_

"_Yes, I'm not busy nowadays. I'm getting old. Tohru is lucky to have someone like you to rely on. I hope you'll pardon the trouble of this whole thing..."_

"_Oh, no trouble at all, it's my pleasure." He said with a smirk. After hearing the confirmation, he said, "Wonderful, I'll have the maids personally escort you when you arrive."_

_He set the phone down with a tiny beep. Sighing in content, he leaned against the wall in a blissful daze induced by the promise of meeting the man who will unknowingly help him finalize his verdict by relinquishing over to him the jewel that will not only brighten his future, but will also cause grief to his less-than desirable cousins. _

_A cruel smile unraveled on his face as he stroked the flower's soft petals before bending to sniff its sweet aroma. Plucking it off its stem, he idly twirled it in his hand as his bangs masked everything but the evil smile on his face. _

_Gracefully he glided down the hall with his kimono billowing behind him like an ominous phantom as he uttered in his head like a mantra the words that symbolized his whole plan. _

"_Thus the first domino falls..."_

---

It was a nice, peaceful Friday afternoon. Tohru walked by her classroom carrying her schoolbag in her arms while she stopped for a minute to admire the evening sky. The pastel blue of the atmosphere was clear, with hardly a cloud in sight. Nearby, one of the windows was letting in a soft gentle breeze which teased her hair before fading away through the abandoned hallway in which she stood.

As she breathed a sigh of relaxation, she continued to walk down the hall.

Earlier just after dismissal, Akito had called and notified her that he won't be able to pick her up because he is "busy". He told her that he'll send Hatori for her instead despite her protests. But he insisted and with a bit of his charm, Tohru finally gave in and agreed that she will wait to be picked up.

Lost in her thoughts, Tohru failed to see a boy with black spiky hair in her path—

_Thud! _

"Whoa! I am _so_ sorry! Hey, you alright there?" Kakeru offered his free hand since he was carrying a stack of papers under his arm. He watched as Tohru rubbed her shoulder before recognition illuminated his eyes.

"Hey, you're Tohru Honda, aren't you?" He grinned as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry! I-I should've watched where I was going!" She apologized frantically but she inwardly gasped as her mind began to conjure up unpleasant images of Katashi's resemblance to Kakeru.

'_No, don't think of him! Katashi is not Kakeru, despite the similarity of their names! Snap out of it!_' She violently shook her head.

"U-um...yes, you're Yuki-kun's friend... Kakeru-san, I believe?" She smiled nervously as he shook her hand. She always thought of him to be a close friend of Yuki's because she would sometimes see them chatting together.

"There's no need to be shy, Honda-san! _Yun-Yun_ has told me a lot of nice things about you!" He laughed at her puzzled expression. "Anyways, I hope I didn't hurt you..." He smiled sheepishly.

"O-oh, no, I'm fine!" Tohru blinked curiously. "Um...who is Yun-Yun?"

"Yuki of course! The Prince!" He spoke flamboyantly as his eyes sparkled. Tohru is reminded of Ayame by his ostentatious manner.

"Oh, I see. So, from those papers I'm guessing that you're in the Student Council with him?" She smiled.

"Yup! Hey, you know what? I know Yun-Yun would never have the guts to say this out loud, but I bet he thinks you're pretty cute! You should be a candidate for Prom Queen!" He suggested with a wink.

"Wh-what?" Tohru stammered. Her, Prom Queen? "Oh, I-I really ca—"

"Great! I'll tell Yun-Yun then! See ya!" He waved before running off again.

'_I wonder why we've never had an appropriate introduction until now._' Tohru wondered turning around. '_Such an energetic voice...Mom, I bet Kakeru-san and Ayame-san would become quite familiar if they ever met!_' She smiled to herself.

'_But I can't ever be prom queen...I just can't imagine myself like that. But I can see Uo-chan like that. She has such a tall figure and elegant legs. She will look great in a long blue dress!_'

Tohru ventured outside into the front of the school just as a familiar black car pulled up to the curb. Hatori stepped out and opened the passenger door for her. He smiled as she thanked him and climbed in.

"Good evening Honda-san. How was school?"

Tohru beamed. "Hello Hatori-san. It was great! We went outside for a short jog today since the weather was so pleasant." Tohru sighed peacefully. "So how is Akito-san doing?"

Brushing his hair out of his face, Hatori returned to the driver's seat. "He's doing fine. You have your day off from work today, right?" He asked, his tone sounding strange.

Tohru nodded. "Mm-hm. Momiji-kun's father has been really nice by letting me have these extra days to recover, but I feel as if I'm missing it now. I'm used to going to work after school everyday. It's strange..."

"Well," Hatori said at he drove onto the main lane, "at least the work around the honke has gotten less stressful. I don't know if you realize this, Honda-san, but you've become somewhat of a celebrity to the staff."

"Eh? Why?" Tohru blinked in confusion.

"Because to the maids, you've done the impossible: curbing Akito's tantrums. He used to be so moody. But now that you come straight home after school two days a week, he's less irritable. The family has never had so many exotic floral vases in perfect condition before. It's quite an achievement, if I do say so myself." Hatori remarked impressively.

"Oh," Tohru laughed, "I never thought of it that way. But I'm glad that the maids are less stressed. And Akito-san's health must benefit a little too." She smiled to herself as the car made a turn into the lane that will take them home.

---

"Hey, Yun-Yun, guess what?"

'_Does he think that we are going to try to kidnap her or something? There is something wrong with this picture..._'

"I got a certain someone to be selected for a candidate for prom queen!"

'_I know Honda-san would _never_ agree to live with someone like Akito. Nevermind that cat, Akito is the real monster in forcing Tohru into living with him!_'

"She has brown hair, a fair complexion and one hell of a melting smile!"

Yuki sighed impatiently. "Kakeru, I get it. Just slip her name into the box already!"

The black-haired boy grinned. "But don't you want to know who this wonderful miss lady is?"

Yuki shook his head. "Does it really matter?" He cocked an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Quiet and get back to work! This not a chat room!" Naohito hissed from his spot in front of the computer. Various flyers can be seen lying about in front of a large table.

Kakeru ignored the other boy, waving a hand distractedly. "Okay, whatever you say. Chibi-suke." Above Naohito's seething protests, he continued in his lively voice.

"Yes, it should. Because I know you looove her! And she is perfect for you since you are the prince! This is just like the fairytale where the prince holds a ball to find his one true love!" He winked.

"Ooh! Cinderella! Kimi loves that fairytale almost as much as Kimi adores Yun-Yun!" Kimi giggled.

Yuki sweat-dropped at the two of them clasping their hands together, sparkles in their eyes as their minds are no doubt swimming with visions he'd rather not imagine. "Kakeru, are you going to tell me or are you just going to stay there like a statue?"

"Alright, alright! I see how it is! I'll just utter one word but I will not answer any questions!" The boy wagged a finger playfully.

"Her name is...Honda Tohru." He breathed soulfully.

His eyes widened at the name of the girl who was on his mind just a few seconds ago.

'_Honda-san is entering as a candidate for prom queen?_'

It never occurred to him that she would do something so...unlike her. But at the same time, he felt unbridled joy for unknown reasons.

"Kakeru—"

"Ah! I said I'm not taking questions since you ignored me!" The other boy folded his arms and smirked.

"Fine." Yuki sighed. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

"Well, for starters, you can make more copies of these!" Kakeru laughed as he dumped a stack of newly printed posters for the prom into Yuki's arms.

"Anyway, what do you think? Will she make a great prom queen or what? She's not that cute to me since I already have a girlfriend, but since you're the prince I think..." He whispered in his ear, "this may be the one opportunity to make her your princess!" He gave his friend a thumbs-up.

"Please, don't be so presumptuous... You don't know her like I do..." Yuki scoffed as he turned around. But on his face is a smile as hope rise in his heart; Kakeru is right. This may be the one chance he'll ever get to have Tohru to himself and tell her how he feels about her. Akito said that he was forbidden to have any interactions with her, but it's not like Akito will know unless he hires guards to follow Tohru around or spy on him.

And he knows that Tohru won't tell. What's more is that he'll finally have a chance to ask her one on one for the explanation as to why she left in the first place.

'_I know I shouldn't go to places where there are crowds of people...but for her, I'll risk it. She means everything to me..._'

A small, barely felt tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Yuki whipped around, expecting to see Kakeru with another smart-aleck comment but instead found himself facing none other than Machi.

"Um...S-Sohma-san...I-I was wondering if..." Yuki has never seen Machi look so uncomfortable standing there in front of him. What could it be that is bothering her?

"Yes, Machi...?" He smiled encouragingly at the quiet girl.

"..." But Machi could only stare at her shoes as her cheeks started to heat up. Before Yuki can ask if she needs to visit the nurse, the girl dashed out of the room, grabbing her book bag on the way.

"Hey! Kimi needs Machi's help sorting out more papers!" The black-haired girl shouted out the door, but Kakeru laid a hand on her shoulder with a small smile.

"I think Machi is a fan of Cinderella too..."

---

The gravel on the ground crunched as Hatori and Tohru got out of the car and they made their way into the honke. The light that brightened the hall faded as Hatori closed the front doors. He turned to Tohru.

"I need to make a phone call, Honda-san, so I'll be in my office. If you need help for anything then come to me." The normally stoic-faced man suddenly ruffled her hair lightheartedly. He wore a gentle smile on his face.

"Will you be alright with Akito?"

"Its fine, Hatori-san, I'm sure I'll be alright. He just wants some company most of the time." Tohru smiled cheerfully up at him. He nodded gravely and walked away, his footsteps gradually dying out as he rounded a corner.

Tohru turned and headed down the opposite hall. She noticed that the hallways never seemed to be in full sunlight no matter how many of the windows were opened. She wondered if it's a reflection of the darkness of the Zodiac curse.

She arrived at her door and reached for the handle to open it but she found it locked.

'_Huh?_'

Tohru tried again. The door didn't budge. Cautiously, she stepped back and much to her embarrassment, she found that her feet had unconsciously stopped one room early.

'_Akito-san's room..._'

Her cheeks burned and she hastily took another step backwards, half-expecting a horrible monster to come out and pounce on her. '_Uuugh...I shouldn't think of Akito-san this way..._' Tohru furiously shook her head and decided that she shouldn't make a big deal. It was just a mistake.

'_Honestly though, I think it's because I'm so used to going to Akito-san's room when he calls me._' Tohru thought as she entered her own room. Setting her book bag down, she walked sighed and plopped down on her bed. '_I should do my homework first. In case Akito-san wishes for me to talk with him._'

Deciding that is a good plan, she reached into her bag and pulled out three folders. Extracting her assignments, Tohru went over to her table. She set the papers down and sat down in her chair.

It was then her eyes found a most peculiar object arranged carefully by her lamp base.

A delicate crane folded with lavender rice paper.

She's certain that she never left one there before. In fact, all the paper cranes she's ever made were stored in a crowded box. Plus, they weren't nearly as perfectly folded as the one on her table. The creases were precise and even, the neck arched and wings folded beautifully.

She cupped it in her palm, a smile growing wider across her face as she closely examined it. Her cheeks blushed lightly.

'_Akito-san, did he...while I was at school?_' Caressing the paper bird's wings, Tohru carefully returned it to its spot by her lamp's base before she picked up her pencil and got started on her homework.

Occasionally she glanced up at the crane and she even caught herself staring at it with a silly grin on her face.

'_Maybe I should make something in return to thank him?_' Thinking that's a good idea, Tohru finished the rest of her homework and put them back. She rested her chin on her crossed arms, wondering what she ought to do to return her gratitude for his present.

'_Akito-san must be hungry even though it's not dinnertime yet. Ah, I should go make some onigiris!_' She giggled and skipped to the kitchen.

Holding a tray that had six riceballs, Tohru headed back down the hall. '_I hope Akito-san will like these._' She smiled to herself.

Walking until she reached Akito's room, she carefully balanced the tray on one arm and knocked. After several seconds have passed with no echoing footsteps, Tohru cocked her head in confusion.

'_Maybe he is taking a walk?_' She could wait. Or head back to her room and try again later.

But she didn't have to do either because out of nowhere, Kureno appeared behind her, startling her so much she dropped the tray.

"Eek!" Thankfully, he swiftly caught it before it fell.

The Rooster apologized and he bowed. "Gomenasai Tohru-san. I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going." He handed the tray back to her.

"Oh, um, that's okay! It's my fault, actually. I didn't notice that I was right in the middle of the hallway. I'm sorry." Tohru bowed. When she looked up into his eyes, she noticed that there were tired lines.

"Um, please pardon me, but is something wrong, Kureno-san?" She asked worriedly. The Rooster looked as if he hasn't had any sleep in the past few days. His hair is a little messy and his eyes were dull. But what's the most startling is how thin he's become.

"No, Tohru-san. I'm okay." His lips stretched into a quick smile before he continued on his way. Tohru wanted to ask him again in hopes of finding out more but he's already halfway down and she can't run with the tray.

Suddenly, Kureno stopped. Tohru watched as he turned around. His eyes held a flickering candle of hope in their dreary abyss.

"Do you know a girl by the name of...Arisa Uotani?" He inquired so softly that she barely caught him.

"Yes, she is a very close friend of mine at school." She replied.

As soon as she said that the ember in his orbs rekindled into flame, and his face no longer looked pale.

In the blink of an eye, he's in front of her again. Placing his trembling hands on her shoulders, Kureno he pleaded with her.

"Tohru-san, can you please help me?" Kureno asked softly, hesitance in his strained voice.

Tohru can almost feel the desperation channeling from him. Her arms instinctively reached for the poor man.

She nodded. "Yes, Kureno-san. What would you like me to do?" She asked her voice gentle yet determined.

"Can you please deliver this letter to Arisa? I just want her to read it. After that, she can do whatever she wants with it. She can throw it away, burn it or rip it to shreds. I don't care as long as she reads it." He reached into his pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Yes, of course! And no worries, I'm sure she would read it, Kureno-san." Tohru promised as she placed the paper in her pocket. Puzzlement is still evident in her expression.

"Ano, if I may ask how do you know Arisa?"

The older man smiled, his eyes shining in happiness of the precious memories he shared with the woman he loved.

"We've met in a café before." His face seemed to relax now. He scratched his head sheepishly. "But it's more complicated than that. I believe that Arisa will tell you more if you ask her."

Tohru nodded and smiled at him before he bowed respectfully and thanked her before walking away.

'_I never knew that Uo-chan and Kureno-san were close! I think I'll ask Uo-chan more about this when I can._' She brushed some hair out of her face.

Looking down, Tohru made sure none of the riceballs had fallen to the floor.

Then she turned and came face-to-face with Akito, who is staring down the hall Kureno walked a minute ago with a menacing glare.

---

The light breezes of the afternoon teased his orange locks as he rested on the roof, his garnet eyes scanning the blue skies overhead. Tohru's cheerful smile appeared in his mind and he sighed deeply; his eyes glancing at the bare spot she used to sit every time they talked. The little patch of the roof she once occupied beside him is empty, just as his heart.

'_How long will she be forced to stay in that place?_'

Kyo groaned and threw an arm carelessly over his face, annoyed that the sky can still be so bright when the girl he loves is trapped in that rat-hole. '_Damn you, Akito! What makes you think she's yours? We're the ones who actually took her in before you even met her!_' He grunted and turned over onto his abdomen. The pain in his back throbbed slightly at his movement, a reminder of his last time at the Honke.

His last attempt with the Rat to free Tohru had been blown to pieces by that damned devil Akito. '_That's what he is. He's no God. Nobody worships the Devil, just as nobody worships him!_' He clenched his fist as his mind recalled the tortured words she uttered. Those words drove through his heart like a nail.

"_I don't want you or Kyo-kun s-suffer because of me anymore...pl-please, Akito-san, punish me instead!"_

Didn't it ever occur to her that those were the exact words Akito wanted to hear from her? Just as an excuse to spend more time with her, no doubt in Kyo's mind to torture the helpless brunette.

"I have to get her back." He said, not caring if anyone heard him. His back has healed enough and it's not like he can't walk without limping anyways.

'_He can whip me all he wants! But he's not going to get Tohru!_' He swore that he won't stand still like an idiot like last time while he witnesses Akito's abuse and cruelty inflicted on Tohru. He'll be goddamned (if he isn't already) to let Akito keep her there.

'_That place has already warped her mind_,' he thought, '_she actually chose to live there? That's gotta be that damn guy's brainwashing!_'

He stood up and surveyed the area on his pedestal. He knew that he and Yuki are forbidden to talk with Tohru, but like hell he cares for any of Akito's fucking rules!

This whole week, ever since the night he thought he had heard a funny sound outside and decided to check it out, Kyo has been restraining himself from running up to Tohru at school and telling her that he saw her at Shigure's house. He knows that Tohru thinks no one has seen her but he did, and it is only by convincing himself that if he gives in to his impulses then Akito might do something drastic (like hiring someone to home-school Tohru) and his chances of seeing her will be completely nil.

'_But if I find a right time...and place, then maybe...maybe..._'

Kyo buried his hands in his pockets before he effortlessly jumped down the roof—landing square on his feet—and walked into the shade of the house. He passed the kitchen which is clean and spotless but instead of feeling good about not having garbage in there, his heart wallowed in sorrow.

He knew what Tohru was doing in the bushes while Shigure was calling Misaki to come inside. And he felt like a jerk for just sitting there idiotically on the roof while below him, the head of the girl he loved was bent, her face stained with heavy tears.

But he couldn't do anything at that time. Despite his inner voice yelling at him to go down and comfort her, to tell her that he and the others didn't nearly enjoy Misaki's presence as they did with her, Akito's threatening words wrapped themselves around his legs and wrists, bouncing him to the roof like chains.

'_I hate myself...why can't I be strong for her?_'

Maybe that won't matter anymore when he goes and finds her. Yes, by himself. The Rat doesn't need to know when or where he is gone. He was inside the house anyway, so it's not like he saw her cry.

---

"Akito-san! I didn't hear you come up behind me!" Tohru gasped.

Her surprise quickly brightened into a joyful smile at his presence. It felt as if she hasn't seen him all day.

Akito continued to stare at the spot the Ex-Rooster stood with suspicious eyes.

"What did Kureno want?" He asked bluntly. Akito is finding the idea of male Juunishis coming too close to Tohru disconcerting.

She's supposed to be by his side at _all_ times, so when he saw her whispering with the Ex-Rooster, he felt hostility flare up in his chest.

Of course, he is partly to blame for his absence earlier, but he had to take care of some business.

"Kureno-san and I were just having a chat." Tohru replied, watching Akito carefully for any visible sign that he might be angry.

A suspicious little half-smile curved his lips. "Really? Just a chat? Nothing more?"

Tohru nervously shifted her weight a little while trying not to seem obvious. She can feel the pointed edge of the letter scrape irritatingly against her skin. Hoping to divert his attention elsewhere, she held up the tray of onigiris with a smile.

"Akito-san m-must be hungry! I made some onigiris t-to say thank you." She held up the tray.

Akito stared at the fluffy balls of white rice. "For what?"

"For the paper crane. It's very beautiful and I wanted to thank you for it." Her tone was sincere.

"And what makes you so sure it was me?" His eyebrows shot half way up.

She only laughed as her cheeks colored like a ripe peach.

"I don't think Hatori-san has the time to fold paper. He told me that he's very busy." She replied but then when Akito looked affronted she realized her mistake and hastily apologized.

"Eh, I-I didn't mean that in a bad way for either Hatori-san or Akito-san!" Tohru frantically looked around just in case Hatori sprang up behind her like Akito.

He waved dismissively with a hand. "Whatever. I'm hungry; I want to go eat on the veranda."

"Okay." Tohru beamed and followed him into his room.

"So, how was your day, Akito-san?" Tohru asked as he slid the door open letting a cool breeze enter the room.

Akito made a tart face. "Pointless as usual. I don't see why I should even bother getting out of bed since _no one_ comes to see me. Yuki doesn't want to spend a day with me." He knew that Tohru has already replaced Yuki but he wasn't about to admit it to her (or himself).

Tohru set the tray down and sat a respectable distance. Sympathy filled her heart at how lonely he sounded.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's just very preoccupied with school. It _is_ the end of our senior year." She purposely neglected to mention that Yuki may be avoiding him because of what Akito did to him the last time they met.

"Oh well, I can always _make_ him come. I have power over him as both the Head of this family and God. He wouldn't dare disobey my orders." Akito grinned evilly causing Tohru to shudder at his malevolent tone.

He mentally added that he can also use Tohru as bait but then he decided that that contradicted with his inclination for Tohru to be with no one else but him. He promptly disposed of the idea and grabbed an onigiri.

His hunger couldn't wait any longer and he took a bite; the sweetness of the umeboshi spread on his tongue like a flavorful ripple and he slowly chewed the rice, savoring its delectability. He wondered since he's heard the Dog refer to Tohru as an onigiri before if she tasted just like one.

"Is it good?" Tohru cocked her head cutely making him turn away from her holding the lower half of his face. He cursed himself for finding her cuteness to actually be appealing.

'_If she did that when I first visited her school I probably would have looked away in disgust._' He realized and gave her his approval with a nod. He couldn't speak. Not with a mouth full of rice and a face so red he thought his hair would burn off.

Tohru smiled merrily. "Ah, that's good. I thought that since Akito-san didn't like sweet things very much, he might not like onigiris." She breathed a sigh of relief and took one for herself. Taking a small bite, her eyes closed in bliss of the light sweetness. '_Mmm!_ _It's delicious!_'

Finding his voice again, Akito asked carefully, "Where did you learn to make these?"

Tohru swallowed. "Well, my mom taught me actually. I remember her giving me some rice and showing me how to mold it into an onigiri. It's quite fun." She added cheerfully.

"What about when you were a child? What did your mother—"

"She never did anything for me. She always latched onto my father like the leech she is." He sneered.

Tohru sensed his acrid tone as a sign not to press this sore so she let it pass. She briefly wondered how Yuki and Kyo have been doing with their new maid.

'_I should stop thinking about them. It's none of my business._' She scolded herself.

The bitter taste in his mouth from the astringent words about his mother left Akito wanting to rid it so he took reached for another riceball. His hand jolted back as if electrocuted when he felt a light brush against his skin.

He stared at Tohru's meek blush unsure of what to say as they both tried to reach for an onigiri simultaneously.

"Eh...s-sorry?" Tohru blushed and folded her hands tightly in her lap, letting him choose first. She thought she saw out of the corners of her eyes Akito's lips twitch but quickly dismissed it as a trickery of the eye. Rubbing her hands together she noticed they're a little moist.

'_Why am I so nervous?_' She wondered as she politely averted her gaze while Akito took a second riceball from the tray.

"Is school going well for you, Tohru-kun?" Akito casually inquired as he daintily licked his fingertips, not getting enough of the taste of onigiri. His eyes lecherously wandered over to the live onigiri next to him and he absentmindedly licked his lips like a cat.

"Mm-hmm. My finals are coming up..." Tohru answered oblivious to the hungry stares she's getting from Akito.

'_No news of those pesky girls? My warning must have had its desired effect._' Akito smirked.

His eyes slyly trailed over the creamy white expanse of skin exposed by her navy skirt and he found himself strangely engrossed by how flawless it was. The bruises from her accidents before left behind a barely visible tint on her skin.

A strong compulsion ran through his arm as his fingers idly rubbed against the silk of his own kimono as if that would help satisfy his curiosity of how she would under his fingertips.

Tohru quickly ate her share of the last onigiri before she looked at Akito. Her face reddened when she saw the fascination his eyes held.

"Akito-san?"

'_Perhaps now would be a good time to show her..._' He thought taking a quick one-eighty of the garden.

"I have something for you in my room. Wait here."

He promptly walked inside his room without another word. He watched her back carefully as he closed the door.

He walked over to his closet and moved some kimonos aside. Reaching inside until his fingers made contact with a rectangular box; Akito brought it out and shut the door. In his hand he held a white box with a plain exterior.

Sauntering onto the veranda again he saw her eye's brighten at the object in his arms.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Tohru couldn't resist. "Akito-san, what's in the box?" She cocked her head at the deceivingly simple package.

Akito smirked to himself. He's attracted her attention, and her pleading for knowledge of what's inside the box made him feel somewhat powerful.

"Follow me and you will find out." He nodded towards the stone steps leading deeper into the gardens.

She voice faltered at the mischief his dark eyes hinted. "B-but the snack tray. I have to—"

"Leave it. That is what maids are for." He smiled and turned the full force of his mesmerizing eyes on her. Their intensity made her unconsciously shrink back but at the same time, she couldn't deny the allure of the unknown he is drawing her into.

Tohru can only nod even though she feels guilty for having others clean up after her.

"A-alright..." She mumbled reluctantly.

He turned and followed the path made by the articulately aligned stones which trailed deeper into a part of the garden Tohru's never seen before. Its entrance is shrouded by thick, overgrown honeysuckle vines that twirled around their hosts. Occasionally, Akito had to stop and hold some branches out of the way for her to pass.

Tohru continued to follow at a respectable pace behind him with her nervousness looming over her like the overhead plant leaves which partially served as shade.

She tried to distract the thoughts inside her head of what could be inside the box by observing the extravagant flowers and shrubs in full bloom but in the end it was useless.

Her mind wondered back to the box. And to where Akito could possibly be taking her as they went even deeper, away from the range of even the most sharp-eyed maid who might be passing by.

---

Hatori sighed tiredly after alphabetizing his diagnosis files and checked his watch. It is still 5, and he has time to check up on Akito to see what that boy could be doing. He hopes that he is not bothering Tohru by keeping her locked up in his room when she should be studying for her final exams. This is Tohru's senior year after all and if she doesn't graduate, Hatori will give the young God a stern talking to about leaving her alone.

Usually, he lets Akito get away with stealing half an hour with her, but now it's almost the end of her senior year and the doctor is beginning to feel hesitant on allowing Akito to bother her.

But his fatherly concern for Tohru extends beyond her education.

It's been a while now since the dust has settled after the gang assault. While still showing minor psychological repercussions, Tohru is progressively getting better each day. Hatori can't help wondering that the delicate girl shares the same toughness that her mother has been known for. It certainly seems so by her willingness to accompany Akito despite his predictions.

Akito seems to have changed since the incident.

Tohru hasn't noticed these changes yet, but that's only because of her absence during the day. Hatori on the other hand, has noticed the alteration in the God's behavior. Instead of retiring to the gardens when Tohru left for school, Akito would head back to his room and stay in there until Hatori returns home after picking up the brunette.

The Dragon didn't need to be a doctor to figure out that something else has come over Akito.

The other morning as he passed the boy's room, Hatori had decided to check up on him since he was worried. Not wanting to cause attention to himself by trying the handle, (which was locked anyway) the Dragon carefully pushed his ear against the door.

Nothing greeted his ears, much to his relief at first. '_He must be resting._' He thought. Then a strange sound floated to his ear.

It sounded like the boy was muttering incoherent sentences, which caused Hatori to scratch his head, baffled as to what the boy could be doing. But when Tohru's name fell in-between every few or so words, the Dragon went on hyper alert as a horrifying realization dawned on him.

Now, Hatori is a doctor and he has dealt with _these_ kinds of males before. Hell, he grew up with two of the worst examples of hormone-packed males. But somehow, Hatori never thought of Akito as someone who would desire _pleasure_ instead of power—and for someone like Tohru Honda nonetheless.

He's still partly in denial about how the God feels for her. And just as he is sorting out this situation in his head, he starts hearing sounds that make even his blood freeze. There is no way this can be happening, he tells himself, and yet it is.

Akito is fantasizing about Tohru Honda, his obsession proved true by the heavy moans and groans Hatori heard. And doctor seriously doubts that Akito has a temporary headache as the boy insists every time he is confronted by the Dragon.

He thought back to the night when he drove Tohru to the Dog's house. He's not sure what had happened when he found her huddled in the shrubbery reduced to tears, but at her silent plead he restrained from asking any questions. But he already has a suspicion that the new maid Misaki is the cause for Tohru's misery on the drive back.

He knows that it's not the maid's fault. Misaki probably doesn't know about the house's previous female who had the same role of tidying up as she.

'_It's all a misunderstanding._' He thought as he swallowed a quick Tylenol pill to eliminate the throbbing in his head. When he reached to pull out a file, his eyes caught a blur of fuchsia through the forest green tangles outside.

'_Akito?_' Hatori shot up promptly knocking his chair over trying to get another look. Thankful of how close his office is to the gardens, the doctor squinted against the sunlight after he noticed a feminine shape tailing after Akito.

'_Honda-san is with him? Is he forcing her to neglect her studies to look after him?_' He wondered, his jaws taught in disapproval of the boy's actions.

Eyeing the path they are taking, Hatori found the pattern carved on the trees distinct somehow and then he remembered: there is a place in there where it's hard to tell what is happening and he recalls how teenage Shigure and Ayame would go there and "do things" he'd rather not picture.

'_Is he trying to get her secluded with him..?_' Hatori's heart began to race as he remembers the sly smirk Akito would have on his face whenever he believes he's out of Hatori's eye range. At random points in his day, he would see it when he closes his eyes and it bothered him greatly.

And now, he is seeing it again; that belying smile, a parody of Tohru's sincere one, on the God's striking face as he lures her into his spider web.

He can't imagine anything below Restricted that Akito might want to do to her. It's a nightmare to even try, especially with the boy-turned-God's cries of rapture echoing in his ears.

'_Honda-san, what are you doing? Turn around!_' That image of her huddled in the bushes returned; her eyes puffy from crying and her cheeks tear stained. And that coupled with the God's malicious eyes and taunting smirk sparked his anxiety as he stood with his hands fisted.

He needs to put a stop to this right now.

---

"We're here." Akito announced with a mysterious smile as he gestured at the lush green foliage which parted midway in a graceful arch revealing a small dainty tea garden.

A few Japanese maple trees were planted at the corners of the small garden. Their red star-shaped leaves shook from a calm breeze. Their thin, delicate branches extended pass the Victorian styled barricades that surrounded the entire expanse of grassy flooring.

In the center, there is a circular stone dais with designs of various different animals from the Zodiac embedded with smooth colorful pebbles and rocks. Tohru stared at the intricate patterns around each animal in amazement. At the very middle of each animal there is a symbol. She guessed they were ancient characters signifying the animal's name.

She's never seen this kind of art work before; she guessed it must have taken years if not months to build.

Fluent, melodious trickles reached her ear and she looked to the direction of the sound. A small pond sat a little to her right, its waters dipping into a much larger pond as a school of minnows swam about.

Tohru noticed that there were no goldfish; all the fish in the pond looked wild. Petal pink lilies floated atop their lily pads as a frog suddenly dived into the water.

She found herself at a loss for words. All she can do is silently marvel at the beauty that once again reminded her of the wealth of the Sohmas.

"Here is where you will change into this." She turned just as he handed her the box.

"H-here? But someone might see m-me!" Red spots flared on her cheeks as she held the box close to her chest like it a barrier between them.

"Tohru-kun, I assure you, no one else is here besides the two of us. No one can see us, since this place is so well hidden, and no one can hear us either." He whispered as he moved to stroke her cheek mockingly.

"You're perfectly safe with me." He smiled, but the grin did not reach his eyes.

Tohru hoped that it was only her mind that imagined the devilish gleam in his eyes. She licked her lips nervously and clutched the box tighter. Her hands were shaking but she was determined to do this. It's her half of the deal, and she is not the kind of person who backs out when it comes to helping her friends.

Even though they don't need her anymore.

"Um...may I'll change over there?" She pointed to the only part of the garden that didn't seem as prominent as the rest.

Akito looked at the obstructive branches indifferently and nodded. His lips curved into a sly smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find your dress to be flattering, Tohru-kun." He flashed a secretive smile before walking away.

Tohru shuddered but told herself it's just the wind. She quickly strolled over to her make-shift changing area and set the box down. Removing her shoes and then her socks, she kept her mind firmly on changing instead of giving into the inducement of looking behind her.

After removing her shirt and her skirt, she now stood in her undergarments. She hurriedly opened the box and lifted the dress out. Ceasing to admire the floral patterns inscribed in the silk, she saw that the flowers were pleasant looking daisies with wine red petals and golden pollen. Ivory leaves twirled upwards from the hem of the dress in wavy lengths giving it natural simplicity.

Her eyes ventured up the front, and she blushed heavily at the low cut. '_Oh m-my...I wonder where Akito-san got this? It's pretty but I don't think I'll fit…_' Sighing, she flung the dress over her head as Akito's footsteps sounded closer.

She finished the last button just as he appeared. His eyes seemed to graze over a particular part of her anatomy which caused her to shiver and involuntarily cover herself. The fire in his eyes burned brighter at that as he trailed a finger down her neck appreciatively.

"Endowed you are, Tohru-kun." He smirked evilly.

She flushed. "Huh?"

He laughed. "Don't be shy, Tohru-kun."

Her cheeks turned redder. "O-ok."

He chuckled darkly and caught her hand as she dropped it.

"It seems my assumptions about your measurements are correct. I was worried it wouldn't fit." He said as he led her back to where she can see his materials fully set up. Ignoring her blushful stammering, he pulled her in front of him.

"There is a bench over there by the maple. I want you to sit there. Hold this too." He gave her a thornless primrose.

"Go on, smell it." He watched her sniff the flower. "It's lovely isn't it?" She nodded.

"Ano, is there anything else I should do?" She asked timidly.

"Yes—hold still." He reached over and brought her closer so that her back was to his front.

Plucking an addition to add to her fallen locks, he took this as a chance to take a whiff from her hair. '_Strawberries…_'

He let her go and walked over to his easel. He waited patiently for her to find a comfortable position to pose.

Tohru lightly brushed the material he put in her hair and found that it is the sakura hair comb he's given to her before. '_How odd...I thought I left this in my room..._' She thought but sniffed the primrose again. It smelled of indulgence and its petals looked so pristine.

As she watched the backboard of Akito's painting, her mind wandered back to the party she had with her friends.

She thought about it more than once, but she is curious as to what Akito thought, especially his opinion of Hana and Uo. She doesn't understand why Minami and her friends showed up, but since she believed it was rude to kick out your guests even when they're uninvited Tohru let them stay.

'_I can imagine Akito-san's exasperation, but I certainly hope that his opinion doesn't shift to Hana-chan and Uo-chan..._' Tohru bit her lip worriedly. She wants to see her friends again, but that won't be possible if Akito starts taking measures to install security systems to watch for outsiders. The idea seems plausible for someone like Akito even though Tohru in her good-nature denies that the God is that horrible of a person.

Akito sighed deeply. He rarely ever gets to spend peaceful moments like this with her. '_It's all because of her bothersome friends. What's that stupid girl's name again? Midget? Mika? That's it. Mika. It's all her fault for interrupting what could have been a sweet afternoon for us._'

Akito set down his pencil and critiqued his sketch. '_I ought to get Hatori to buy some of those home alert systems. I heard they're quite useful in protection against undesired individuals._' He concluded.

Out of the blue, Tohru spoke up. "Akito-san, do you like Hana-chan and Uo-chan?"

Akito glanced up at her inquisitive stare. '_The yankee and the electric wave sensor?_ _They seemed decent._'

"They're...honest people. I suppose they are alright." He replied mixing a little blue with green to make teal. The color of both their eyes.

Tohru watched him with a pleasant smile which threw Akito completely off-guard as he stopped and glared at her.

"What?" He demanded.

She giggled and shrugged innocently. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I was nervous about my friends coming here because...," She hesitated as she fidgeted with her dress, "I didn't know if Akito-san will like them. I was worried that they will look strange to you." She finished, watching him with careful eyes.

"If you ask me, the strange ones are the girls who have preposterous names and worship someone who isn't even aware of their existence." Akito said dryly.

"So does that mean you like Hana-chan and Uo-chan?" Tohru looked hopeful.

His smirk was cynical. "Did I say that? I said they were honest people. I did not admit to liking them in any way."

Tohru's face fell. "But you tolerate them, right? They really mean a lot to me Akito-san." She pouted.

Akito silently gawked at the adorable pout on her face. His cheeks grew warmer the longer he stared at it, but it's impossible to look away. The fact that she is wearing a thin semi-transparent dress isn't helping much either.

'_You're the only one who can do this to me..._'

Almost trance-like, Akito set down his brush and left his masterpiece to dry as he slowly walked over to where she sat. She watched him stand a few feet in front of her with curious interest. Her hair tickled her face as a breeze gently coasted by.

"Akito-san, are you getting tired? You should sit down; the temperature is a little higher than usual today." A deep crease appeared on her forehead. The sun's heat isn't affecting her as much as it appears to be affecting him because Akito is wearing his black outfit.

Worried, she tentatively walked over to him to touch him but then his hand clamped over her wrist so fast she only saw a blur.

Startled, Tohru looked up at his face only to see that his eyes were hidden behind curtains of dark hair.

"Akito-san, what's the matter?"

"Someone's coming." He scanned the area suspiciously. Before she can ask who, he shushed her as his grasp lessened.

Tohru watched him as he stared with narrowed eyes at the entrance. '_It's like he can see someone who is invisible..._' Tohru thought before she felt a push.

"It's got to be Hatori. You need to hide. He will cause difficulties if he sees you." Akito led her towards the edge of the garden where the foliage is thick enough to fully conceal somebody. He glanced behind him and hastened his step after he saw the leaves rustle.

"What do you mean Hatori-san will cause difficulties if he sees me?" Tohru panted as she struggled to keep up.

He abruptly stopped and rotated to face her inquisitive stare. He heaved a sigh.

"Isn't it obvious? He won't let me draw anymore when he sees you being modeled." He explained.

Tohru blinked. "Is me modeling for you a bad thing? Is that why Hatori-san won't allow you to draw?"

He shook his head. "Now isn't the time to explain, Tohru-kun. When time is in our favor. Quick, in you go." He held the wiry branches apart for her as she reluctantly propelled herself through the dense vegetation.

After she is safely hidden, Akito retreated back to the centre platform.

Trying to find a comfortable place to sit, Tohru finally settled for the base of a tree. She saw his body disappear through the gap in the leaves and her eyebrows folded together. Tohru is confused by Akito's erratic behavior when he heard Hatori approaching. He seemed very nervous about Hatori, but she understood why he's on edge about his works.

However, if she is not mistaken, if Akito spends more time drawing then won't that mean less time for him to keep an eye on the Juunishis? That has to be a good thing, so why would Hatori be against it? Scratching her head she tried to sort out the contradiction until Hatori's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

---

"It's so nice of you to go through all that trouble just to find me here, Hari." Akito's cold eyes fired splinters at the tall man who stood in front of him. His tone dripped of false appreciation that wasn't lost to the resigned doctor who stared at Akito with sunken eyes.

"Akito, it has to be about 95 degrees over here. Don't you think it's too hot to be out?" Hatori gestured as he stepped closer.

Akito scowled at the closing space, but his eyes remained stuck on the doctor. "I feel _fine_, Hatori. You can rest your heart that I won't get heat stroke and die." He stubbornly crossed his arms.

"But you need to come inside." Hatori spoke before his eyes fell on the blank piece of canvas that sat on an easel. This is last place he would ever expect to find art equipment unless someone brought them. He looked back at Akito who was muttering under his breath as he ignored the look he is getting.

"I thought you gave up on this a long time ago, Akito." Hatori nodded towards the blank surface.

Akito brushed his dark bangs aside and let out an indignant 'humph'.

"Well, you thought wrong then." He smirked seeing Hatori slightly taken aback. He faced his easel again and sighed. "I've been coming here to draw."

The older man looked surprised as he processed this new information. Then he looked around. "Why do this outside?"

"I like it here. A lot less annoying people to contend with which means I have more to relax and enjoy my solitude." He cocked his head at the stoic man.

A brief pause issued before Akito asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for Honda-san." The older man brought his eyebrows together, and decided to take the dive. "Do you know where she is?"

Akito scoffed with a tug on his lips. "_Would_ I know where she is, Hatori?" His nails dragged along the white expanse of paper in a lazy fashion.

He hesitated before treading further. "I saw her with you." His fingers curled inside his pockets as he waited for Akito's reaction.

Much to his surprise, the pale man only smiled wider. "Oh, did you?" He remarked with feigned astonishment. Akito pretended to show no interest as he casually asked where.

"I saw you two entering the garden. She was with you, but I just want to know where she is now."

Akito's mood quickly changed then. His voice became carefully guarded.

His eyes darkened imperceptibly. "What do you need to see her for?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just…wanted to check on her and see if she needs help with anything." Hatori winced at the shrewdness in his tone.

"We parted shortly after our stroll. Don't ask me where she went because I don't know." He shrugged and checked his nails bored with the Dragon's presence.

Hatori slumped. He could've sworn he caught an unbidden rustle in a shady corner of the garden, but he brushed it off thinking it's a bird or animal.

"Well, I will let you get back to your picture then." He said slowly, his face ridiculed with skepticism.

"That would help." The dark-haired boy nodded.

"If you feel over-heated then come inside. Don't stay out too long, please." He made his way over and disappeared through the thicket of leaves that surrounded the archway.

As soon as Hatori was out of sight, Akito walked over and helped Tohru tread through the undergrowth. Once they were out, he took stock of her disheveled appearance while trying not to laugh.

She looked, in every meaning of the phrase, looked like she had gone through a hurricane. Her dress thankfully wasn't torn, but her hair housed several leaves and the sakura ornament was askew. His eyes followed the curve of her neckline and he noticed with amusement one strap hanging loosely revealing a generous amount of skin.

Tohru, being the klutzy airhead she is, remained oblivious to her dishevelment.

"What did Hatori-san say?"

Elevating his gaze to her face, Akito straightened before he replied.

"He said I shouldn't be outside, but he didn't pay a lot of attention to that." He nodded at the easel.

"And that is good, right?" Tohru said as she plucked the leaves out of her hair having finally noticed.

"I suppose." He eyed her strap with a sly smile.

"You should probably fix that too." He said as he reached over and softly brushed the revealed skin while making if look like a humble gesture of fixing her dress. Tohru's embarrassment flared and she gasped before quickly pulling up the strap while apologizing.

Akito chuckled as he closed the distance between them. "Don't apologize. I enjoy your spontaneous flashes whether they're intentional or it's just my luck." His smile broadened while a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes.

Tohru unconsciously back away but this only prompted Akito to step forward.

"What do you say, Tohru-kun? Shall we have some fun in this spare time?" He smirked.

"A-ano, it-it's getting a little late Akito-san. P-perhaps it's time to head back?" Tohru tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as her eyes swept over the exit. Now that Akito is done with his picture, his attention is on her and she isn't sure she likes being in this dress as much as she did before.

"No, we shouldn't let time go to waste like that." He tsked with a wink.

Before she could open her mouth to offer an excuse, he grabbed her wrist none-too-gently and led her back to the bench. Holding her shoulders, he laid her back against the bench simultaneously lowering his face to whisper seductively in her ear.

"Let's make the most out of the time we have alone, Tohru-kun." He tenderly tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear while he stared at her with soft gentle eyes. However, his lips held no smile or sign of sincerity for his words.

Something in Tohru's mind clicked at that moment. Tohru shifted in her seat and her arms pushed against his chest ever so lightly.

"Akito-san, let's just go back." She tried to stand but he pushed her back again only this time there was force in his grip. He sighed and his next words were laced with impatience.

"Don't fight me, Tohru-kun. I won't hurt you if you comply with my will." He spoke in a low and sinister tone.

His iron like grip descended to her wrists and he pinned them beside her head. The motion all too familiar, she began to twist. '_K-Kata—_'

Akito blinked at her wide eyes before he realized what was going on in her head. Wanting to reassure her, he touched her face but she flinched and turned her face to the side. He grabbed her chin and held it firmly between his thumb and finger. In response her eyes shut.

"Look at me." He commanded.

After a minute or two, she obeyed and opened her eyes. He can see his face reflecting in her pools.

"He's gone." He leaned in brushing his lips to her temple. She didn't resist much to his satisfaction and he rewarded her by freeing a wrist.

'_Good girl._' He thought smiling as he trailed his lips over to her jaw line and started to leave kisses on her skin.

Tohru gasped when his tongue danced over a spot on her neck sending tingles down her spine. She could only stare as his face suddenly came into her view. His expression is unreadable since the sun is eclipsed by his hair which made his dark mane shine.

Suddenly she remembered meeting him in the flesh for the first time; he was casually leaning against a pole when she walked by lost in her own thoughts. She had thought his looks were on par with Yuki's, only he possessed a darker sort of beauty than the Rat.

That beauty is keeping her spellbound as he smiled a devilish sweet smile.

This time, he is sure no one would come to interrupt their little rendezvous. He has little Tohru all to himself and not only that but she is actually submitting to him instead of trying to fight. Surrendering himself to his own lust, he harshly bit down on the base of her neck. Pleasure rocketed through him at her shudders and whimpers.

'_Who knew Tohru could be such a masochist?_' He chuckled malevolently at the possibility. What a surprise THAT would be. Grinning fiendishly, he pulled back to suck on the heated skin soothingly.

His hand lightly grazed her low cut and she couldn't bite back a moan as he rubbed her. This sensation is so new to her; she has never been touched this way before. She didn't notice when he tugged down a strap and sneaked his hand under her dress to cup a supple curve. His blood boiled from the contact as he massaged her flesh until its tip hardened much to his delight. Her breathing grew more labored as he continued suckling at her wound while playing with her soft flesh. Every now and then his name would come out her lips between ragged pants and he felt the strain in his pants.

Pleasure throbbed from his lower region every time she unconsciously rubbed against him, causing the unbearable sensation to spread. He wanted to feel more of her, this innocent angel whose purity belongs to no one else but him.

'_She is mine. I'll make sure the others are aware of that._'

He skillfully kneaded her skin as a cunning plan quickly formed in his head. He intends to give her a taste of something that will surely be on her mind for a long time. He has a feeling that if this succeeds in the way he wants it to then Tohru won't be so quick to run away from him next time.

Tohru sucked in a deep breath when she felt his knee wedge in-between her legs. She can't deny that what he's doing doesn't feel good. Suddenly, she feels a strong compulsion to be closer to him, but she hesitated when she remembered who is doing this to her.

What would he do if she leans on him? Is it even normal to feel this way? Should she be feeling this way for him or all people?

'_I really don't know how I should feel, mom… Akito-san is handsome, but…he hurt—Ahh!_'

She blindly clutched at the first thing her hands touched—his upper arm. What was he _doing_ to her!? Tohru tried to move but she felt a certain pressure pushing blinding against her core. She noticed his black sleeve disappearing under her white dress. He was touching her in a very sensitive spot.

"Ah-d-don't! Akito-s-san!" She groaned, noises escaping past her lips when he brushed over a particular area that made her arch in rapture. He circled her skin with his tongue hotly before stopping and pulling back. Tohru's heart skipped a beat at the wicked smirk on his lips.

"Don't what, Tohru-kun?" He said sweetly not really looking for an answer from her. She seemed otherwise occupied; as if shivering from his ministrations wasn't evidence enough. He settled for evocatively suckling on her pulse while he prodded her tenderness quickly learning where to touch to get the most out of her.

"Ughn…s-stop..!"

Tohru panted as she gripped his arms with trembling hands. Her innards pulsed as hot blood circulated through her veins. She can feel it; the bubble of tension building up inside from where he is fondling her. She knew it's wrong to feel this way, and for him, but slowly that didn't seem to matter anymore as she felt the pressure soaring to new heights making her cry out.

He smirked evilly as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. In her outbreak of passion, her face was buried in his shoulder. He's not sure why she is still so shy after he just fingered her, but physical contact on her part is as rare as the times they spend together so who was he to complain?

He had to admit, as she is lying in his arms recovering from her peak, that seducing Tohru Honda has gone remarkably well.

This is definitely an accomplishment he'll never forget, he smirked.

Slickly withdrawing his fingers which were saturated from the moisture between her folds, he watched her eyes widen in a mixture of ignominy and fascination as he daintily licked off the glossiness that coated his pale fingers. The viscosity of the clear fluid clung to his digits as they lewdly glistened in the sun.

Her cheeks reddened considerably when his dark pupils suddenly shifted in her direction in a devious side-glance before he licked off the remaining honey dew that he managed to accumulate from her dripping blossom.

'_It's a shame Yuki and that Cat will never know about this._' He thought as a smug smile tugged at his lips. '_I would love to see the priceless looks on their faces._'

He took a long glance at her dazed expression feeling very pleased. He smirked when his eyes ventured down her neck to the love bite he inflicted. Brushing his thumb over the red mark, he watched mesmerized as color flushed in from his touch. Her whole neck appeared red like sunburn.

With her heartbeat getting back to pace, allowing equal distribution of blood to her body, Tohru finally has time to actually think about what had just transpired between her and Akito. As her mind played over the memory of his fingers under her dress doing unmentionable things, she can't deny that the picture of him withdrawing his lubricated fingers and—oh gods— _tasting_ her like that wasn't strangely arousing. But when her ears continued to play over her frustrated cries and held-back groans relentlessly, a small sense of guilt began to surface in her gut.

'_How could I have…_'

"That was quite an adventure." Akito said with a pleasant smile. Watching her, he saw that her face was beet red and her eyes hinted of regret. He chuckled. '_It's too late now, Tohru-kun. What will you do, now that you have been given a taste of the forbidden fruit?_'

The sudden dampness in her panties brought realization to her mind like an enormous bell ringing in her skull.

'_Oh mom, what did I just do!? How could I have lost my self-control so easily?_' She panicked, and then she felt two arms closing in behind her. Tohru jumped and hastily scooted away.

Akito smirked. "What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" He asked mockingly as he petted her hair.

Tohru licked her dry lips. She kept her head down thankful for her hair covering her guilt-ridden face.

"We...we shouldn't have done that. That was very inappropriate." She tried to sound assertive but she felt weak. She still didn't know what to feel for Akito; every time she tried to sort out her feelings, she only winds up in a whirlwind of uncertainty and confusion.

"Oh was it?" He chortled, amused. Snaking his long arms around her waist, he pulled her against him. "Then why," he hissed as he slid a finger up her spine earning a shudder, "did you not resist?"

"…"

She would like to know the answer to that question herself. '_It was wrong of me to let him do that. I should have been more responsible…I should have stopped him before he went too far._' She scolded herself.

'_Yeah, but you _were_ curious._'

Her eyes widened. Where did that come from?

'_You wanted to know. Just a little bit._'

'_But—_'

'_Admit it._'

"I…" Tohru gulped. She tucked a hair behind her ear aware that he's watching her intently.

"I-I didn't know w-what it f-feels like, s-so…" She trailed off feeling extremely awkward.

'_So _Tohru Honda_ isn't as innocent as she seems._' He grinned inwardly as he quickly conjured up an idea. Putting up a front of sincerity and tenderness, he stared at her and said,

"If you're curious, it's fine. It's natural to think about such things at your age." God, he sounded like the mutt he thought, but throwing that idea overboard he continued, "but don't hate yourself. It's pointless to want one thing and then feel sad because of that."

"Oh." This information only made her blush spread to her ears. But she still didn't know if she felt this way for him, or what to do if she did, or if she is simply curious about that stuff. Either way, the silence is nerve-wracking and it's getting dark.

"W-well I should go study for exams, arigatou for the advice, Akito-san." She bowed deeply and was about to make a dash for the arch when he caught her wrist at the last second. She whirled around to face him but her words died in her throat when she saw the fire blazing in his eyes, something animalistic prowling in their depths.

She shivered.

Akito looked like he wanted to say something, but after a long pause he changed his mind and let her go with reluctance. His long fingers brushed against hers before he pulled away completely.

"Don't forget your uniform," he pointed out, "Unless you _want_ Hatori to give me an early death by asking me endless questions." He smirked.

"Eeh!" She grabbed her clothes before bowing again. "Gomenasai!" She scampered off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Akito watched her departing shadow with a soft look of unambiguous longing. He thought he made his intentions clear enough to her. Why is she still oblivious? Maybe it's because the others pine for her and she feels the same for them, a voice spoke up. Maybe she can't make up her mind?

'_Well, her clock is ticking. And if she can't make up her mind before it runs out, then things will be VERY unpleasant for the others._' He thought as his eyes hardened impossibly with lust.

---

Yuki rocked as he flipped through the ridiculously thick review guide. So far, he managed to accomplish the impressive feat of getting through half of the book without slamming his head on the desk or ripping out his hair. The baka neko, on the other hand, is laying vertical to him with a study guide over his face in a poor effort to disguise his sleep.

After a while, the silver-haired boy sighed and closed the book with a soft _thump_. He traced circular motions over his eyelids as he sat back on his mat.

'_I can't remember the last time when studying was this difficult..._' He stretched, letting the strain of his back fade away. Then he resumed flipping through a second book with less focus in his eyes. Unconsciously, he found his gaze drifting over to the third mat beside him and the image of Tohru surfaced in his weary mind.

_She was smiling at him and skipping through the lupines that crowded around her in field. The sunlight made her beautiful brown hair shimmer as she let out a bubbly laugh before she halted and started to run towards him. Her arms were wide open in a welcoming gesture as a bright smile danced on her face. _

_The thin, tender blue dress she wore clung to her body defining every virgin curve she possessed. He had to swallow as unbidden thoughts emerged in his mind which made him shudder and chastise himself. He would never do any of those things to her. She was too innocent for that and her purity should be preserved._

"_Sohma-kun!"_

_Suddenly everything screeched to a blinding stop. The color that filled every petal on the lupines drained into a gloomy shade of grey. Her chocolate colored locks darkened into the dreary color of mud. The blue dress she wore deteriorated, only to be replaced by a similar looking dress the tincture of midnight. While he had to admit that anything looks good on Tohru (except orange), he is flabbergasted at how it made the innocent Tohru look more mature and woman-like._

"_Honda-san." He walked towards her as she neared. Her eyes still had it's liveliness somehow, and he sighed relieved until he saw the reflection in her pools. It was not of him, but of his object of terror—_

'_Akito!'_

_He gasped and stepped back. Blinking as his eyes doubled twice in size, he was horrified to see his actions being mimicked by the devil that resided in her orbs. _

_But when she finally stopped running, all color returned to their respective places as she wrung her pale arms around his shoulders and gazed up at with eyes that held bold endearment. _

_He was at a lost for words. Finally, he managed out a feeble, "T-T-Tohru-san, I..."_

"_Daisuki Akito-san!" She smiled adoringly at him before burying her head in his chest. _

_He stared as a mirror seemed to have come out of nowhere. He was aghast at the dark hair and cruel eyes that leered at him. The mocking smirk taunted him as his arms enveloped his dear, sweet Tohru. An unusual emotion flooded in him as his own lips then twisted into a sardonic smile...he was his own enemy._

"Aaahh!"

Yuki woke up with a start as he felt cold sweat roll down his back. He quickly touched his face and checked his hair—silver, not black. Sighing deeply, he clutched his head as relief washed over him. It was just a nightmare.

'_But Honda-san! She was...was hugging Akito! This may have been a bad dream, but must also be a warning!_' He thought wiping his forehead. This does it, he has to go to the Main House and try again. He can not let Tohru continue to suffer from Akito because of him. This dream must be a sign. As weird as it is, it could very well be a premonition of the future.

'_Or it can mean that I'm studying too hard..._'

He took a swig from a cup on the table, trying to rid the dryness in his throat. The water was a wonderful quench for his thirst.

Yuki yawned as he gathered up his materials. He'll think more about this tomorrow. Now is time for some proper sleep, or else his brain will give him an even worse dream that includes the perverted mutt who's snoring upstairs.

---

"Hanako-san? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked the maid who watched over her during her recuperation period. Tohru was just about to get ready for bed having eaten dinner and taken a long, warm bath. Akito didn't join her like usual but she was informed that he had to go speak with Kureno. She hoped it wasn't because of their brief exchange in the hall.

"Ah...Tohru-chan, c-could you please do me a favor? I really didn't wish to bother you a-at this late hour, but being the cowardly girl that I am, I'm too scared to bring these kimonos into A-Akito-sama's room. And, since you know Akito-sama so well I thought, maybe..." She trailed off embarrassed.

Hanako's hands trembled as she gripped the fuchsia fabric loosely away from her; almost as if the kimono would burn her alive if she got too close.

"Of course! You didn't need to be hesitant about asking. I'll deliver these for you." Tohru smiled as Hanako gratefully handed over the burdening clothes and bowed deeply.

"_Arigato gozaimasu!__ I'll always remember this favor, Tohru-chan! I'm forever in your debt!" The young maid responded with another bow. Her eyes shined with admiration. _

"Oh no, it's not that big of a deal! I'm use to delivering Akito-san's clean kimonos! You don't have to thank me either, Hanako-san!" Tohru beamed.

"Please, call me Hanako."

"Oh, um okay Hanako. I guess I better put these in Akito-san's room before he comes back without clean kimonos!" Tohru laughed and Hanako giggled.

"Tohru-chan, you're so brave. How do you handle Akito-sama so well? He seems so cold to us..." Hanako watched in amazement at the brunette. They are the same height, but she had a feeling that Tohru might only be a few years younger than herself.

Tohru blinked and cocked her head. "Well, I don't think Akito-san is really bad to the bone. I think he just needs people to understand him and try to see things from his perspective. He doesn't usually get upset unless provoked. I don't think I remember his last outburst since I moved here..."

"I see. Well, I can't keep you up any longer. Forgive me for intruding, Tohru-chan!" Hanako smiled one last time before heading down the hall. "And thanks again!" She called behind her.

"You're welcome!" Tohru replied back before she looked down at the kimonos in her arms. She was tempted to hold the clothes close to her face and take in the fresh scent of sweet pea, but she bashfully pushed the idea away. Why did she even think of that anyway?

'_I don't know when Akito-san will be back, but I better get a move on since it's late._' Tohru shifted the clothes in her arms and stepped out her door, making sure to close it afterwards. Then she walked the few steps needed to Akito's room and carefully slid the door open just enough to pass through.

She groped the wall for a light switch until she found it. The whole room illuminated in a faint glow, like a candle burning. Her eyes wandered to the walls adorned with a few calligraphy scrolls before they drifted down to the simple futon in the center of the room. She gulped as unbidden memories floated into her head but focused and resumed her pace.

Gently walking over to the closet, she knelt with the kimonos in her lap. By memory, Tohru picked the last drawer where all of Akito's daily kimonos were folded and opened it. The wood groaned a little from the movement and Tohru started neatly folding the clothes before putting them inside.

After she was done, she supported herself on one knee and was to about to lift herself up when her eyes caught on a dainty piece of garment that she has been looking for in the past weeks.

Her underwear.

'_Oh my goodness! H-how in the w-world did it e-end up in h-here of all p-places!?_' Her jaws hung in suspension from her mortification and astonishment. Blood surged to her face as her cheeks burned. Her ears felt hot too and her whole face is scarlet.

Tohru sputtered as words got jumbled up in her throat. She couldn't believe it! Her favorite one too! All this time, it's been here in Akito's drawers?

'_W-wait, m-maybe it got mixed up somehow! Since we're next door, the maids must have accidentally put this in the wrong pile!_' She tried reasoned this out in her mind, but then she remembered that one night when she came back from her bath and found Akito in her room.

That was the day it was lost.

Or rather, even though she didn't want to think about the term, _stolen_.

'_W-why would Akito-san want anything to do with my panties!?_' She stared horrified at the notion that he would do such a thing. Not even Shigure would do something this uncouth.

She slowly reached for the garment almost as if it was a mirage. The fabric felt soft against her fingers as she folded it. Her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions at this bombshell. Incredulity, dismay and violation were the primary feelings she felt.

Suddenly, she wondered if she knew Akito as well as she thought. Is this associated with the heart-pounding moments she is increasingly finding herself in because of Akito?

'_I need to be more careful. I think there is something that Akito-san is...hiding from me._' She swallowed and clutched the undergarment as a cool breeze drifted in.

Tohru looked up startled as to where the wind came from when an icy hand suddenly enveloped the hand with her panties.

Akito.

"So, you've found the possession that I've hoarded all this time, have you?" He hissed with venom as his other hand sneaked around her waist, trapping her shivering body against him in a deadly coil.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh oh...busted.

To give you a better picture of the last part, read Furuba Vol. 18, about the middle of chapter 106.

—AmEva


	19. Chapter 17: Part 1 A Golden Anniversary

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: Oh gosh, it's been a while since I updated... Sorry, a lot of things have happened in my life and I couldn't find the inspiration to write. I find my interest diverting from Fruits Basket towards Inuyasha (sigh) But don't worry, I won't abandon this story, but I could use some inspiration. (coughfanartcough)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen (Part One)**: **A Golden Anniversary**

**-  
**

"So, you've found the possession that I've hoarded all this time, have you?" He hissed.

Tohru's throat constricted with every syllable that dripped off his tongue. She couldn't turn her head to face him; her neck refused to stir. The pit of her stomach sank like a ship that just hit an iceberg. All she can see in front of her is nothing but the drawer that is half-way open. Everything else in her peripheral vision blurred as a distinct pounding vibrated in her tight chest.

Weakly, she tried to offer an explanation. "I…I was…"

"I don't need to know." He said coldly as he squeezed her hand in warning. Tohru's mouth fell shut again and she watched with confusion and silent horror as he imperturbably guided her hand back to the wooden mouth. Wordlessly, he hooked his fingers under the fold and calmly took it out of her trembling hand.

"B-but that's—"

"_NO_."

He glared. Tohru felt her strength being drained from her limbs as he gave a slight growl. Her body became paralyzed by his petrifying stare. The room grew fainter as time seemed to have stopped.

His narrowed eyes and thin lips amplified the tense atmosphere that exuded from his presence. She choked on it as if an invisible hand is strangling her.

This was the Akito who had hurt Hatori's eye. This was the Akito who tormented Yuki. This was the God that owned all 13 Juunishis and bonded their souls.

Pinning her with his intense gaze, he put the garment back inside the drawer without another word. The wood didn't even creak as it closed. He reached inside his long sleeve and extracted a small key. Slipping the metal into the hole, the God locked the drawer with a '_click_' that echoed in the brunette's ears.

She looked at him with pure disbelief.

He glanced at her from his profile and sighed. Turning away from her inquisitive stare, Akito got up and walked away from her until he stood in a corner. The shadows hid his face, which was plastered with a cruel smile. She wouldn't understand. She has no idea what that meant to him. He was almost too late until he walked in and discovered Tohru kneeling in front of his closet, and holding his secret possession.

"Gomenasai." Tohru whispered bleakly. She shook as she heard his soft footsteps patter over, and her breaths grew quicker. She can feel his eyes burn holes into her back as his shadow was cast over her stiff form. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke with no hint of his anger or any emotion at all.

"Tomorrow.", was all he said.

Sensing the metaphorical shackles that bound her rigid body to the floor unchain, Tohru feebly got to her feet. She snuck a glance behind her and reddened when he caught her looking at him. Tohru hastily turned her head and uttered another apology before she made her way to the door. Slowing once she neared panels, she couldn't resist taking one last glance before leaving.

Does she really know Akito that well?

He appeared just as she turned and he touched her cheek in a gesture that could be classified as tender were it not for the darkness burning in his eyes as he watched her.

"I will tell you tomorrow." He clarified.

Tohru nodded before she walked out. The door silently closed behind her.

'_Mom, why does everything have to be so confusing? I don't know what to do!_' Her shoulders quaked as tears fell down her cheeks. Her body is on autopilot as she changed into a pair of purple and blue pajamas before dumping herself on her bed.

Hugging the pillow close to her chest, she buried her face in it and inhaled the scent of lilies.

'_I don't understand how Akito-san can be so unpredictable._ _Sometimes it seems like he wants to say something, but then he pushes me away._'

'_I wanted to get to know him better, but things have changed and I barely even noticed it...until tonight. I'm confused about a lot of things, but what I don't understand the most right now...is why I feel this way._' She yawned as her eyes blinked drowsily. Her mother's voice floated to her ears as she slowly but surely drifted off...

"_Tohru, you may not understand everything now, but eventually you will as you grow_. _This is a time when you must look _and_ listen. Don't be afraid to take risks. Just have fun and be yourself and do things __your__ way._"

'_My way..._' She sighed. Closing her eyes, she thought about what her mother said before sleep settled in. '_Thanks, mom..._'

---

It was the morning of May 1st. The hallways were packed with students as everyone rushed to leave. Like always, Saturdays meant a half day of school so everyone got out at noon.

By the fences, a couple of first years were chatting and a cluster of junior boys slapped high fives before each headed home. As Tohru watched her departing classmates, she stretched and patiently waited on a bench for her ride. Once again, she had lost the battle when she was offered to be driven home.

Akito can be _very_ shrewd sometimes, she dolefully noted. This morning while she was eating breakfast, he came in and told her that she will be picked up after school. When she timidly reminded him that she could manage, he growled and looked her dead in the eyes.

'_I don't want you to wander off and find something else you shouldn't._'

Embarrassed and still very confused by her discovery last night, Tohru meekly accepted his offer, knowing that he obviously meant to keep an eye on her.

Well, she learned her lesson; never go looking into places you shouldn't.

But still, why did he keep her underwear instead of returning it?

She tried to find a logical explanation to the baffling question all morning long as she got ready for school. Any ideas her brain came up with only made her face twist with held-back laughter at the hilarity of the suggestion. No; she is certain Akito doesn't believe the garment to be a bringer of good luck.

It's just her favorite underwear is all; she happened to find the pattern on it to be cute.

The closest rationalization she can think of for this erratic deed is that perhaps Akito simply wanted a keepsake of her. It made sense because she's shared friendship bracelets with Uo and Hana in junior high. She still has them, nestled away safely inside her memory chest and she is always thankful for them.

'_I'm so blind I never saw Akito-san's need for assurance. No wonder he's broody when I'm not at the Honke! He just needs some symbolic proof that I'm there with him, even when I'm not._'

Tohru sorted out in her head what she could give to Akito as a gift so he can have a "friendship bracelet" of his own. She didn't have much with her current budget, but she vowed to find a solution so she could show Akito she really did care about him just like Yuki and Kyo.

'_Now that I understand Akito-san's true intentions, I can relax and finally focus on Mom's anniversary.' _She deliberated on the flowers her mom may like as she extracted a notepad from her bag. She scanned over the foods she listed down before class until two in particular caught her attention.

Seasoned codfish and ground-barley flavored nattou. Kyo and Yuki's favorite.

'_Oh, that's right..._,' she realized dejectedly, '_They aren't allowed to talk to me anymore._' She sighed as her back sagged with disappointment. She completely forgot about it this morning when she was talking with Hana and Uo about the picnic. They must assume the Prince and Orange-head are coming as usual.

Tohru would have to find a way to break it to them that Kyo and Yuki won't be joining them this time. She is sad that this wonderful tradition had to end. She knew that they were forbidden by Akito to see her, but just for today, she wished that that rule didn't exist.

Tohru wondered what they were doing right now but stopped and berated herself.

She has to stop thinking about them. Not only will it cause unwanted memories, but she knew better than to get them in further trouble with Akito. They are better off now with their new maid and it will only encumbrance them if they realize today is Kyoko's anniversary.

'_But mom will be sad that she won't get to see Sohma-kun or Kyo-kun. I feel terrible about it. If only I can think of someone else who might like to come. Someone new I'm sure mom would love to meet._' She thought just as a lustrous black car pulled up to the school.

Not surprisingly, a small crowd has gathered to witness. The car's glossy paint and its rich model screamed of money and high status. Soon the grounds became flooded with squealing girls as they tried to peek inside the tinted windows at the passenger. It's a parody of the classical Hollywood red carpet entrance.

Tohru panicked when she noticed the quantity of girls surrounding the vehicle like desperate paparazzi.

'_Oh no!_' she silently cried, '_How is Akito-san going to get out?_'

The brunette stood on trembling legs as she attempted to edge her way into the sea of people. The shrilling calls rang in her ears and she had to cover them or it felt like they will explode. Sweat, perfume and hormones assaulted her as she tried to sidle her way towards the vehicle. Unfortunately, the loud buzzing befuddled her navigation and it wasn't long before Tohru found herself trapped and scared like hell in the middle of a bunch of screaming sophomores.

'_Ow my foot!_' She winced in pain as it throbbed agonizingly. She couldn't tell who treaded on it. There are too many people. This is the most insane crowd she's ever seen.

But then, just as all hope seemed lost, Akito gracefully slipped out and coolly made his way into the jungle of gushy girls.

As he searched the mass for Tohru, Akito tuned out everything around him. He ignored their twitters of shallow compliments and their disgusting attempts at displaying their best assets as he continued to scan for the brunette.

'_Damn_ _it! She didn't forget I'm picking her up, did she?_' He cursed. That would really piss him off, but he doubted she made it through such a rabid mob without being slowed down. Besides, Tohru is one of those girls who are easily overlooked. For all he knew, she could be right behind him—

Then he spots her, caught in between two burly girls who looked like they are in serious need of a razor.

Tohru is holding a bag to her chest as she timidly searched for an exit. Seeing no way out of this mess, she settled for jumping up and down, praying to Kami that Akito might catch a flash of her. Alas, she lost her balance and the next thing she knew, she was on her knees, staring at an angry red cut on her palm.

'_Ow... I never knew crowds can be this ferocious! Not even Yuki or Kyo got this much attention!_' Tohru whimpered and searched for a Band-Aid in her bag, but found nothing that could be used to cover the wound. She tried to get up despite the shooting pain in her foot and hand. Busy with dusting herself off, Tohru didn't notice the crowd around her divide into two sides. She wondered how she was going to explain her injuries at the picnic to her friends when she felt a threatening shadow loom over her.

Her ears heard no yelling or squealing as everything descended into silence. Her eyes slowly followed the dark wiry body up. She took a moment to adjust as his hair eclipsed the sun, making his expression hard to see.

"You're hurt." He said bluntly eyeing her cradled arm.

Tohru shook her head and smiled. She was glad he found her. "Iie, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

He coldly took her wrist and silenced her protest with a harsh growl, yet his austerity is contradicted by how he tenderly touched with her hand. Gingerly examining the wound, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disposable handkerchief. He's not as good as her when applying bandages, but he did the best he could. After he was done, he tersely dropped her hand and turned around.

"Let's go." She obediently followed him to the car, her head ducked down as dirty looks were thrown her way.

Once he got to the vehicle, Akito habitually opened the door for her. Aware of the envious faces surrounding them, he couldn't help but smirk as he climbed in after Tohru. His impassive face masked the self-satisfaction he felt as he imagined the picture he painted to the other girls; innocent Tohru being picked up by a rich, dark and handsome stranger.

"Why are you still here?" He barked at the crowd and they hastily disbanded in fear. After the last girl vanished, Akito laid back and closed his eyes.

Tohru noticed that the elderly chauffeur is a Sohma she's seen a few times. She looked out the window as the car drove them away. The trees blurred in a tangle of green and earthen brown. Blinking drowsily, Tohru yawned and examined her bandaged hand.

'_It was nice of Akito-san to do this._' She smiled warmly at him as he slept.

Through slit eyelids, Akito observed her. She was closely examining her hand and he is pleased to see her bandaged cut. Suddenly, she _smiled_ at him and he was so taken aback he inadvertently ruined his façade by opening his eyes. His disgruntlement made her giggle before he glared at her.

"What?" He demanded angrily.

Tohru jolted, quite startled at his sudden speech. "H-hai?"

He crossed his arms defensively. "Stop smiling like that when I'm sleeping. Scares the shit out of me." He muttered.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were asleep!" She said guiltily. "But, now that you're awake, I just wanted to thank you for bandaging my hand."

He sat up. "I only did it because I don't want your nasty infection to spread to me." He loosened his collar. "Damn weather. Why can't it rain every once in a while?" He scowled.

At that moment, a brilliant idea popped into Tohru's head. The trouble was that the likelihood of Akito agreeing to it is very slim. Mostly because it involved the God going outdoors and from what he just said, she knew he wouldn't be very receptive about it. She'll have to think of a way to convince him...

"See! You're doing it again! And in my face, nonetheless. Stop it or I'll put a paper bag over your head!" He warned. To his alarm, her smile turned mischievous as she nudged closer to him.

"Akito-san, do you want to go somewhere fun?" Her innocent question impelled a surplus of unholy thoughts to his brain. Visions of scantly clothed Tohru modeling for him danced in his head and he was at a lost for words as his temperature escalated. This was too good to be true.

"How fun?" He asked his lips twisted into a devious smile. Unconsciously, he leaned towards her until he can see his own reflection in her bottomless blue abyss. He grew hyperaware of her soft irregular breaths and the warmth that radiated from her cherub cheeks.

"Well, you get to unwind from stress and eat and enjoy the scenery." Tohru whispered softly. Her heart fluttered as his smile grew considerably wider. '_Oh, please let him say 'yes'!_' She prayed.

"Where is this fantastic place, Tohru-kun?" He asked with a playful edge in his tone as his fingers slinked their way to her short uniform skirt.

"A cemetery!" Tohru clapped her hands together elatedly.

Akito's excitement quickly cooled like hardening lava.

An awkward pause issued as he pulled away with a comatose face after he was practically inches away from tasting her lips. Did he catch her? A cemetery? What is so fun about being in a graveyard with the deceased rotting six feet under? Akito shivered at the idea of standing over a buried skeleton; his innards squelched at the horrifying image.

"A cemetery." He repeated, cocking his head to indicate his disbelief. He never imagined Tohru to be that kind of girl.

"See, Hana-chan and Uo-chan and I have decided that we will visit my mother's grave later today and...," She dropped her voice and coyly glanced at him, "...I was hoping that Akito-san would come." Seeing the confusion still in his eyes, she added, "It is actually picnic to celebrate the anniversary of mom's passing."

"A picnic in front of a grave... Isn't that illegal?" He asked skeptically.

Tohru laughed at his incredulous expression. She can only imagine what he must be thinking inside his head.

"No, we've been doing it for about three years now. Both Hana-chan and Uo-chan greatly admire my mom, so even though she isn't here with us in person, we still have a picnic every May in memory of her. I think it's really sweet of them to do all that for me." She smiled wistfully as she leaned her head against the cool window.

Akito only stared at her with little hint of how he felt at her proud speech. Truthfully, her sincerity and gratitude for her two best friends touched a deep part of him. But what amazed him more was the strength in her love for her deceased mother. Its luminous rays penetrated the core of his hate and disgust for his own neglectful mother and forced him to rethink the relationship they shared. Memories of the heated arguments which often ended in violent impulses to hurt the other as much as possible caused his heart to feel the bitter sting of repentance.

And while a part of him is still too detached to feel anything other than astringency, a 'what-if' side began to feel something of pity for the mad old woman.

"I'll go with you." He softly voiced. He stared at his knees, only half aware of her eyes upon him.

Her loud intake of breath cut through his stupor and he felt her energy fluctuate wildly to high as if her bouncing in her seat wasn't any indication.

"Really? Oh, arigatou, Akito-san, arigatou! This means a lot to me a-and Mom would be so happy to meet you! Well, she will probably tease you a bit first but-" Tohru prattled on but all that Akito saw was the happiness that swirled in her beautifully soulful eyes.

He caught the weak pang in his beating organ and roughly rebuked this ridiculous, sentimental side of himself he hoped would depart soon as he felt a pulsing headache coming on. His brain felt pressurized inside the small cavity of his skull and he gritted his teeth in pain.

'_It's because of the heat. It's just the heat..!_' He mentally groaned.

Not anything else.

As he clutched his hair, his sharp rebuttals fell into gradual echoes as his eyes blinked tiredly.

Tohru stopped mid-sentence as she felt a weight gently press down her right side. Mildly startled, she is surprised to find a patch of midnight hair settled on her shoulder. Some of the black locks were tickling her jaw and automatically, the sides of her lips widened like an opening red curtain at the cute childish pout he had on while he slept.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, she reached for small folded blanket behind her seat and loosely covered him from his chest down. Then she shifted so he was more comfortable and quietly sighed.

Akito blinked sleepily at Tohru, mesmerized by her tranquil smile as she began humming a soothing low melody he's never heard before.

Despite his annoyance at the lullaby at first, he gradually relaxed into it and let the soft hums carry him down memory lane with Akira as the car continued towards the Honke.

---

Two hours later, Tohru stood in the kitchen counting all the food she managed to fit into a basket. Akito had gone to rest while she meticulously prepared the meal for their visit. Closely examining the list she held in her hands, she glanced back and forth between the paper and the items inside the carrier. Satisfied that nothing was missing, she hooked an elbow under the handles and carried it with her outside.

'_I sure hope he's doesn't think this is too much. Otherwise, I may end having to throw the leftovers away and I don't like wasting food._' She passed several rooms. The wooden floor creaked slightly as she walked towards the front entrance.

When they had gotten back, Akito had forewarned her that he rarely wore anything else besides his black outfit for outdoors occasions. She knew that in his own way, he was asking her if she had any suggestions what he should wear. She is very pleased that Akito wanted to make a good impression on her mom so she helped him pick an outfit from the suits he never touched.

The irony is that she didn't want Akito to go to her mother's grave wearing black. She wanted him to wear something that would make him appear less uptight like a God. So even though he looked regretful after putting it on, she succeeded in coaxing him to wear it just for this outing.

She walked down the steps to the cobbled pathway, and she saw that Akito was already waiting for her. The shade complimented his skin tone as he leaned against the car, his arms folded.

The outfit is similar to his other with few exceptions that made a notable difference on Akito's image. The neckline was cut into a 'V' that revealed the slope of his neck and a small portion of his collar. The angular lapel casually unfolded like a butterfly's wings over his skin. The midnight hue brought out his eyes and the sides of the sleeves were cut to a quarter of his wrist length.

She could not understand why Akito has never worn this before. It hugged his body and brought out his thin figure in a good way. It made him appear tall and lean than skinny and pale. She blushed as she caught herself staring at him and hastily made her way over.

He eyed the basket she carried with amusement. "What did you bring?" He asked genuinely curious as she smiled.

"It's a surprise!" She laughed when he slouched and grumbled 'I hate surprises' under his breath.

"Are you comfortable? It might make you feel hot since it will be sunnier today." She blushed when he opened the door for her.

He shrugged.

"If it's supposed to make me hot, I'd have heat-stroke by now. Unless," he glanced at her slyly, "you mean it makes me look attractive." He laughed when Tohru flushed.

"Um, I-I was just thinking th-that maybe if y-you don't feel good, w-we could have you change into a different one!" She stuttered. Her hands went to cover her face.

"I feel fine. You sound like Hatori." He scoffed. The divider in car slid down revealing the Dragon himself.

"Buckle up." He glanced at them from his rearview mirror.

After he heard two clicks, he started the car's ignition and soon they drove past the tall gates of the Honke.

---

When Hatori pulled over to the front of the memorial park, Tohru was so ecstatic she was practically bouncing in her seat with the picnic basket in her lap. Akito merely grunted as he surveyed the landscape after getting out of the stuffy car.

His eyes were confronted with a wide flight of steps that divided two rows of neatly planted trees. The long stairs led up to an old wooden shrine that looked surprisingly well-kept and clean. The fragrant smell of incense entered his nose as he got walked up the steps, the rustling of the trees and the occasional chirps from the wild birds calming him.

He's never been here before. Sunlight spilled over his head and the warmth seemed to restore color in his cheeks. He eagerly glanced around and noted the higher he was, the more his eyes were able to see the white granite headstones that stood over each patch of grass. His path divided into two directions and he wondered which one will take him to the mother of Tohru.

"What do you think?"

He whipped around to face Tohru who had been watching him silently from behind. Her smile turned sheepish at his annoyed glare.

"It's exceptional. For a memorial place anyway." He carefully spoke. She looked pleased at his laid-back approval.

"That's good. I was kind of holding my breath when I saw you looking around." She chuckled and he found the sound quite agreeable.

"So where is your mother?" He scanned over the spick and span rows that are in front them. None of them had Honda inscribed.

"Oh, she's over there! Follow me." Tohru shaded her eyes as she impulsively took his hand and led him to the right.

As they passed rows of different sized slate stones, Akito enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them. He didn't think about the fact that they're hanging with the dead, because his mind was thinking about how soft her hand was. He watched her smiling face blank but not emotionless as she gently pulled him along. His feet effortlessly followed her and soon he found himself in front of a white slab with Honda Kyoko engraved on the smooth surface.

"Mom, please meet Akito-san." Tohru gestured to the grave with a flourish. "Akito-san, this is my mom."

Akito stood there as awkwardness weighted on his shoulders. He stared at the two letters in vagueness before looking at Tohru who was watching him enthusiastically. Her smile chased away the doubt in his heart and she lightly squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-san." He hesitantly tried.

"Oh don't do that!" He froze; what did he do wrong? Was he suppose to bow?

"Akito-san, there's no need to be so formal with mom. She was always casual about everything." Tohru explained, her brows pressed apologetically. It was her fault for not telling Akito before. "I can tell she's already taken a liking to you though." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He murmured but he wondered where Tohru got her speech from then if it wasn't her mother. Surely then, it must have come from her seldom heard father.

While he was debating, Tohru has already set everything up with impressive speed. They both sat on the fuzzy blanket and Akito watched in amusement as Tohru began unpacking the foods she brought along. If his eyes didn't fool him, it shouldn't have been possible for one little basket to hold the feast that's before them.

The cover is crammed with a variety of food, including: hard boiled eggs, onigiris, sashimi, skewered chicken, fried rice, tempura, takoyaki (Tohru giggled at the emotions that flew across his eyes), a bento box filled with small beef chunks and chopped leeks, and dumplings. And that was just to name a few.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" He asked bluntly after she set a dish of strawberry slices down.

"No, never! Why would I do that?" Tohru tilted her head with inquisition.

"How long did it take you to make this? Four hours?" The hungry Kami glanced over each item and took deep breaths as the delicious aroma took his nose on a wild ride.

"I had some help from Emiko-san. That's why it took only half that time." Tohru admitted. She reached into the basket once more and retrieved the classic photo of her mother grinning with her peace sign. Proudly, Tohru set the frame before the food and sat back to admire it.

"Is that your favorite picture?" He asked softly.

Tohru smiled. "Yes, but it's the only one I have of her. All the other photos are with my aunt. I don't mind though; I think this picture best depicts of the kind of woman she was. She told me that at my age, she loved being free and away from home. And because of that, she ended up doing a lot of things, though some she said she deeply regretted when she grew up."

"Such as being in a gang?" Akito suggested.

She nodded. "There was period of time in her life when she felt all alone. Like nobody wanted her because she was a delinquent and her parent's nightmare. She also grew distrustful of people and emotionless because of the way her parents treated her. So she ran away."

He found it hard to believe that the woman with the crazy smile was once everything that Tohru described. He listened to her some more, finding comfort in the way her mouth formed each syllable despite the enigma she is weaving around him.

"And then what happened?"

"That's when she met my dad. Love always seem to bloom when you least expect it. They didn't exactly hit if off right away though. As my mom told me it took a while for her to open up. She said that he was so eccentric it took time for her to adjust, even after they were married." She fondly recalled.

Akito stared at the food, but his thoughts strayed. Tohru's mom reminded him of a bit of himself. After Akira passed on, his became miserable. Being surrounded by servants who fussed over him didn't help. They only see him as the untouchable Head of the House, an important figure meant to lead the family, his father's heir. Not the lonely boy who was sickly and mentally confined. He couldn't escape his inner demons.

That was until he met Yuki.

But instead of companionship, he corrupted the boy with lies that stemmed from the seeds of doubt from the dark crevices of his mind. And who planted those seeds? Ren. Her abuse and taunts eventually caused something in him to snap, and that was when he decided that if he can't be happy, neither can anyone else.

Not even his beloved Jyuunishi.

But Ren can't take all the credit. There were other reasons he turned out like this as well. Separately, these factors had little impact on his psychology. It was the accumulation of curses and spiteful wishes that accomplished this. It was the buildup of all the times when he would wake up in cold sweat gasping at the gruesome possibilities his mind conjured up while he slept that warped Akito into the monster he is now.

His heart twitched with jealousy of the cheerful woman in the picture. That firm uplift of her cheeks and the maniacal smile she wore. She held nothing back when she showed her joy. It was pure bliss. How could she be so fortunate to find hope in the darkest moments of her life? Did she even realize it at that time? Or was it after she found happiness with her husband?

He had no one. It could be his health, but still, someone could have stepped forward to pull him out of this hell. He was rotting inside, while the family continued to drain him and not pay heed to his silent screams. So he thought it was only fair to return the favor. Let them continue to deplete him. All they'll receive is rancor and misery.

It's the least he could do.

Tohru gasped. "Akito-san! What's the matter?"

No...! What the hell was he just thinking?

His hope has come, just like Kyoko's had had.

And she was sitting in front of him, with that worried frown and the reassuring caress that grazed lovingly over his cheek. Tohru is his salvation, and his only escape from emotional and mental isolation.

It's not too late that he realizes it now; he can still tell her. She will understand, he thought unquestionably.

Plus, he reasoned, she has already made her promise to stay _by_ him.

Mirroring her affectionate touch, he leaned over to grasp her chin. Turning her face to look to him, he stared into her jubilant eyes as he rehearsed in his mind the words that will mend his stitched heart and free his tortured soul. She paused and watched him with mild surprise at the contact as her lips lifted into an acknowledging smile. Pleased that she is not having an outburst of embarrassment, he closed the distance as his lips opened to say,

"Tohru-kun..."

"Hey! You two weren't making out were you?"

"Arisa, please. Even as we walked up the steps, I told you I picked up waves that struck me as highly provocative." Hana stood beside her friend tranquil as ever while the Yankee planted her hands on her hips. They both stared with interest at the scene that greeted their eyes.

Tohru's hand with its good intention of a concern was on Akito's cheek just as he held her chin with a thumb and forefinger. Their eyes were trained on the two intruders in a mixture of surprise, horror and embarrassment. While the two looked like lovers over a sunset, the fact that they're in a burial ground and the growl of annoyance from Akito quickly dispersed any indication of a romantic moment. A heavy blush spread over Tohru's cheeks as she hastily blurted out apologies for showing disrespect at no one in particular.

"Don't apologize for kissing! I bet Kyoko loved it!" Uo cackled as she sat down beside Tohru who only squealed at the notion and began to wave her arms around hysterically.

"N-no, it was nothing like that! W-we were just talking, and—" Tohru swallowed nervously.

"Ah, conversation can open up all kinds of possibilities." Hana nodded.

"We didn't, if that's what you're assuming." Akito coldly snapped.

Arisa stared. "You didn't?" She sounded a little disappointed. "Aw...I guess Tohru has yet to get her first kiss then!" She winked at Akito and playfully ruffled the brunette's hair.

"First...kiss?" His eye twitched.

Tohru was in her own little world as her words tripped over eachother. She was so mortified at her friend's remark she held her flushed face praying that it will burn her alive. She knew Uo loved treating her like a kid sister and was only teasing, but she was afraid of what Akito might think of her friend's boldness. However, Hana's loud gasp made her look up from the ground.

"Oh my. Yakiniku. Tohru-chan, how could you have known?" Hana touched her face in wonder.

"I-I saw you staring at a meat shop one day that had that so I decided to try and see if I could make it! D-do you like it?" She asked anxiously as she took a bite.

There was a dramatic pause.

"It's...like the refreshing waves that travel back and forth between archrivals. No words can possibly describe the burst of flavor on my tongue." Her eyes sparkled with tears of joy as she sighed. "I must savor this moment."

"I'm glad that you like it. As you can see, I've brought Akito-san with me."

"Coolness. I bet Kyoko really likes you. Especially since..." Uo trailed of with a suggestive grin.

Akito can feel hot blood rushing furiously to his face. He growled an anger point clearly visible on is forehead. "It's not like that!"

Arisa slapped her knee. "Haha, relax, I was just kidding! Geez, you know who you remind me of? Orange-head!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Kyo! That guy with the hot temper! Say, where is he anyway? And the Prince?" Uo stood and did a full sweep of the memorial park. "Aren't they coming? They always have."

Tohru's eyes widened. '_How come I didn't remember to tell Hana and Uo?_' Now she'll have to tell them, but what can she offer when they ask why?

"Something came up. They can't make it because it was an emergency." Akito didn't break a sweat unlike Tohru. His voice was smooth and it had an instant soothing effect on Arisa. She stared at him as her the tenseness in her shoulders sagged and she sat back down without another word or further questions.

Tohru marveled at Akito's calm composure. It was admirable how easily the words dripped off his tongue like honey. Combined with his lulling voice and his hypnotic eyes he was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when her own heart melted like butter on several occasions from his speech and his touch which always seemed to induce pleasurable shivers on her skin.

Trying to break the uncomfortable silence that's befallen them, Tohru held up a dish of strawberries. "Um, strawberries anyone?"

"I'll take one!" Arisa reached for the plate, but then she slipped (don't ask how) and her elbow came sacking down on a spoon that was stuck in a in a crème custard. Sadly, the custard decided that for one reason or another it didn't like the way Akito kept looking at it so it flung its crème at his face.

"Ah! Shit!" He cursed, trying to wipe it off.

Arisa's apology became drowned as a string of profanities this author doesn't want to mention flew out of the Kami's mouth. While the Yankee and the brunette searched for napkins Tohru just realized she forgot to bring, Akito continued to paw at his face as dabs of crème dripped onto his shirt. Meanwhile, Hana took the opportunity to devour as much yakiniku her stomach allowed since everyone's attention was diverted from food.

"God dammit! I can't find any!" Arisa shook the basket upside down, emptying all the plastic utensils into a pile.

Tohru was caught between trying to keep Akito still and trying to wipe the crème off his face. To say that he was less than cooperative was an understatement; Akito was demanding for her to list every single ingredient in the crème hoping to find the source for the burning in his eyes. His body twisted and he batted her hands away every time she tried to hold his shoulders. It wasn't until his fingers caught something squishy like a water balloon and his ears picked up a sharp intake of breath did he stop and wipe across his eyes to see what he just grabbed.

Oh gods, how he wished he hadn't removed the crème. Now they're going to think—

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Uo jabbed a finger at Akito as her eyes widened accusingly. "You sicko! Unhand her at once!" She shouted.

He was more than happy to abide her order, if only his damn hand would let go!

"A-A-Akito-s-san?" Tohru's jaws dropped. Her whole face down to her neck erupted in deep scarlet as her body reacted against her will to his touch. '_M-mom! Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, what do I do? I don't think he did it on purpose! Why isn't he letting go?_'

Hana chewed her food thoughtfully before she decided to finally intervene. "Tohru-chan, where did you that handkerchief?" There, that was all that's needed.

"Hey! What happened, Tohru? How did you get hurt?" Arisa's attention is momentary diverged from Akito, which the God is wholly thankful for. He can't help but be breathless as his hand reluctantly slinked from its newfound home. As if the sudden tightness from in a certain part of his pants wasn't evident enough. Luckily he wore loose pants. Tohru's advice sure is helpful sometimes.

"Oh, this is nothing! Just a little accident. I almost forgot I even had this!" Tohru rolled up her sleeve to reveal the handkerchief Akito had tied to her wrist earlier. Untying it, she showed Uo her wound which is less serious now. "See, its fine now." She reassured.

Arisa made a sound of relief before she turned to Hana who's been remarkably calm during this whole dilemma. "Man, I'm starved from all that. Hand me the chicken teriyaki."

"Akito-san, I'm sorry your shirt is dirtied. Don't worry, this isn't going to stain." Tohru wiped the crème off a disgruntled Akito's face.

He wasn't peeved because of the shirt. Hell, he could care less about the shirt. What he missed was the feel of her in his hands. It was...exhilarating when she gave a tiny whimper that only he heard. As she gently cleaned him, his mind returned to what had happened yesterday while they were in that secluded part of the garden. The smell of her skin and how red it became and her panting from his ministrations gave him a light headed feeling.

"Akito-san, how are you feeling? Is it getting too hot?" Tohru asked as she worried her lip when he swayed a little, his eyes half-closed. "Here, have some water."

He gratefully drank from the bottle as the dryness in his throat was quenched. "Thank you." He said gasping.

"Your welcome." Tohru replied as she smiled at him dotingly.

Hana and Uo were watching them carefully under the pretense of stuffing their mouths. Uo glanced at Hana with an unreadable face. Hana stared back at her in silent comprehension of her thoughts.

'_You did say that you detected provocative waves on our way here, right?_' Uo thought.

Hana nodded. '_Indeed_.'

'_Well, what are you detecting now?_'

The Goth's eyes briskly glanced over at Tohru who was offering a takoyaki on a toothpick to Akito who had a tender smile on his face. There were a lot of mixed signals coming from both of them; the basest ones radiated the most obvious emotions: affection, delight, calmness, and anxiety. Then the second level is what prompted Hana's curiosity: sympathy, concern, protectiveness, indulgence, and compassion.

'_Well?_' Uo asked.

'_There's a lot of ambivalence. I'll tell you when we leave._'

Uo nodded. '_Fine. Speaking of which, I think it's time we do leave. I think we're interrupting them._' She coughed and stood.

Tohru looked up from picking up a riceball. "Is there something you need Uo-chan?"

Akito stared up from his half-bitten sushi. He watched them levelly.

Saki nodded. "Yes, Tohru-chan. We're afraid it's getting late."

"Huh?" she reached into her pocket for her cell, "But its 4! It's only been 2 hours!"

"Yes, I fear that I neglected to mention that Megumi has a doctor's appointment in half an hour." She helped Arisa clean up and put their empty plates back into the basket. "Thank you for everything, Tohru-chan. I've enjoyed this picnic. And I'm sure Kyoko has as well."

"Yeah, look at her smile. I wish we could've stayed longer Tohru, but I gotta go to my shift. This has been fun. It was nice meeting you Akito-san." Uo and Hana said their goodbyes and Tohru waved as they disappeared past a large stone. The park was quiet as their footsteps echoed off the steps before all was quiet again.

"That was interesting." Akito commented before he went back to nibbling his sushi.

"Y-yes. This is the first time Hana-chan and Uo-chan left this early. Usually they stay for one more hour..." Tohru stared at the empty spot her friends sat at befuddled. They seemed to be in a rush too. Suddenly she squealed, which scared the wits out of Akito who was getting accustomed to the silence.

"What's hell's so funny!?" He barked as his hands trembled slightly from shock.

"N-nothing!" Tohru appeased. "I just got a great idea!"

"I'm listening."

"Well, since we do have the rest of the day to ourselves, why don't we visit downtown? It'll be fun and we can see all the shops and take a stroll by the lake in the park, and maybe even buy some more clothes for you!" Tohru added.

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh...I hate shopping. Why should I walk all the distance just to purchase a piece of fabric when I get someone else to do it instead?" He grumbled.

"But don't you want to see for yourself what's in store? Who knows, you might find a certain style of clothing that suits your taste! No one can buy something like that for you!" Tohru said doughtily.

Akito inwardly sighed. She was hell-bent on dragging his ass along all over town, wasn't she? It appears that way. He knows what's going to happen; he'll get all hot in the sun and have trouble breathing because of the heat and then he'll pass out as they're crossing a bridge and his unconscious body will fall into the river. Then a week later his dead body will be washed ashore and she'll be wracked with so much guilt she'll never look at another Sohma again without thinking of him.

He chuckled at that thought.

"So, is that a yes?" Tohru asked hopefully.

His smile vanished. "No, that means I'm going over in my head the multiple ways I could die."

Her face blanched. "Wh-what? No! That's terrible! Why would you think something like that? Akito-san, you can't die! Be-because then I would—" She realized she said too much and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You would what, Tohru-kun?" He breathed hotly over her ear.

Tohru gasped; when did he get so close to her? Her face tickled where his dark locks swept over her cheek. She noticed that in the bright sun, his hair wasn't black; it was a dark plum color. The edges were highlighted with lavender and his eyes lost the menacing shadiness she saw last night as they stared at her through their turquoise depths. Their faces were so close now he can feel the pounding in her chest. That's not to say his heart wasn't at work either. But as he bent to lick her ear and play with the lobe and hearing her breathless gasps, more blood was rushing to a certain part of his anatomy as he felt her shudder helplessly under his hands.

Slyly, he glanced over her shoulder. He's waited long enough for her friends to depart.

He was about to have an angry outburst at how long they took to leave. When they did leave, he was euphoric but he wisely hid it as not to draw further unwanted attention. Finally, his efforts are rewarded. Tohru is his to savor.

She closed her eyes despite her not wanting to give in to his rough caresses. A sigh escaped her lips when his arms snaked around her, pulling her against him so he could have easier access to her neck. She whimpered when he suckled fervently on her pulse. After so many distractions, he was determined to leave an as close to permanent mark as possible on her giving flesh. Others needed to be reminded that she belongs to him, and so does she.

"N-nnn..stop...Akito-san..."

Tohru bit her lip as she tried to scoot away, but she quickly fell on her back when he pulled. Looking up, Tohru blushed as she saw Akito's face descend over hers. '_He really does look handsome wearing that._' She thought a little disappointed because that only made it harder to push away. He was smirking at her embarrassment as he brushed aside the locks that fell over her lips. Not wanting him to have his way, she turned her cheek to side so he can't kiss her. She wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Akito settled for planting butterfly kisses along her throat as he gently slipped a hand under her head and massaged the back of her arched neck. Her ragged breaths filled his ears and he purred with satisfaction at the sound. His heart skipped a beat when her lips kissed the sensitive portion of his throat. Given the position she is in now, he can't tell if the contact was accidental of if she did on purpose.

But that didn't stunt his desire then to slip a hand under her blouse to outline the gentle swell of a breast. Tohru sharply sucked in a breath as she felt a breeze on her exposed tummy. She turned her head slightly at a more comfortable angle and that was when her eyes fell on the forgotten picture of her mother, whose grin now seemed mischievous rather than thrilled.

'_Tohru, aren't you forgetting something?_' Her mother's words echoed in her mind.

'_Eeeh! What am I doing!? Oh my god, how did I end up like this?_' Her mind was frantic as she tried to sit up but Akito firmly pushed her down.

"Stay." He breathed huskily.

"Iie, Akito-san, we have to stop! We're in a cemetery! Oh god, Mom, please forgive us for being so rude! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She sat up and repeatedly bowed in front of the photo. Akito sighed exasperatedly; of course, he knew it was never going to happen here anyways. He got too caught up in his lust that he forgot they were surrounded by rotting corpses.

"Sorry." Was all he was willing to say to the smiling woman. He found it hard to look at her now that he almost got it on with her daughter. Even though she is dead, the creepiness is starting to get to him. They were practically on top of her grave.

"Erm, I hope you've enjoyed our company, Mom." Tohru blushed as her mind played over the sentence in a twisted version. "And Happy Anniversary. We miss you and I know that you're smiling down even as I speak." She smiled as she held the photo in her hands.

Akito helped her put everything back in the basket. Neither said a word as they rolled up the blanket. Akito noticed that Tohru kept on blushing whenever she glanced at her mother's memorial stone. It amused him to no end how flustered she gets whenever they're together. He is pleased that this time it took even less coaxing on his part for Tohru to submit to his advances.

There were a little hiccups but he was certain that soon, she'll give in completely to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Tohru's melodic coo brought him out of his impious thoughts. He nodded and walked a little further ahead of her as they exited the memorial ground. Hatori's car is already waiting for them down the steps.

"How was your mother?" Hatori asked as they climbed into the car.

"Oh, she was very happy that we went to see her! She likes Akito-san and she was glad that he came along." Tohru informed the Dragon more on details as they drove away. She told him everything except for the crème accident and the little incident that occurred after her friends left.

"That sounds quite hilarious. I'd like to meet your mother myself someday. She sounds like a wonderful woman." Hatori commented as he turned onto a lane.

"Hatori, take a left on the upcoming sign." Akito suddenly piped up. He was slouched in his seat and his arms were crossed as he stared out his window impassively.

The doctor glanced at him surprised. "But...that's downtown Akito."

Feeling two very happy eyes burn into his cheek, Akito snorted at the sappy look he got from Tohru. Honestly, the girl was so easy to please with her simpleton mind.

"I know that, Hari."

---

The downtown square was littered with thousands of people. Most of them were teenagers and young adults hanging around various stores with their friends, chatting animatedly to one another about the latest in pop culture.

Tohru's eyes lit up when she spotted a nearby café that had an adorable kitty logo on its front door. Elegant tea tables sat outside the shop as a few sparrows hopped around, pecking at any food underneath the white chairs. The aroma of fresh pastries just out of the oven wafted through the air. Judging by the crowd of people that just entered the shop, business was going well.

"Why are you carrying that?" Akito pointed at the small bag that Tohru was carrying around her arm. It irked him to see her hold a plastic bag when every other girl on the block was holding hands with a close friend or a boy. Not that he cared or anything. He just didn't like the stares they were getting from the bystanders.

She glanced at him and then down at the bag. "Oh, Hatori-san gave me this. He said it's in case there is an emergency." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I know it seems unnecessary, but I won't know what to do if something happened. The hospital is too far away."

He sighed. "I'm sick of him treating me like I have special needs." He crossed his arms.

Tohru couldn't help but giggle; it was times like these when he acted normal that made her feel overcome with happiness. She watched him fondly as he began exploring the plaza with a curious eye. He seemed engrossed by every color, scent and sound. It made her wonder if he's ever been out in a public place like this before in his life. Surely he must have, even though his health prevents him from staying out for long. This is exactly why the bag she's holding was packed with medicine, antibiotics, painkillers, bandages, water, and a towel. She didn't think it was too much; with Akito downtown you never know what might happen.

Lost in her thoughts, Tohru didn't see Akito whip around with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there and gawk like an idiot!?" He snapped after he realized she wasn't following. He growled when he saw several boys stop and stare at her with a perverted smile. If this place wasn't so packed with pathetic chit-chatting, hormonal teenagers he would've stomped right over there and knee them in the balls.

"Oh! C-coming!" Tohru squeaked and rushed after him. He didn't bother waiting for her to catch up; choosing to walk faster than the poor girl could keep up. He cackled to himself as she pleaded piteously for him to slow down. Remembering the heavy bag she carried, he slowed just a little. But that was only because his nose caught the distinctive aroma of tea.

"Would you...like to...go inside and have a look?" Tohru panted like a hot dog as she bent to catch her breath. Akito ignored her head which partially leaned on his shoulder. His narrowed eyes traced her arm to shop in front of them. It was tea shop that sold numerous brands. A giant 'SALE' sign was stuck to the circular windows next to a sign that advertised an international brand of tea. He stroke his chin thoughtfully as Tohru patiently waited for him to decide. Finally, after a very long pause, he shrugged and dismissively said, "No." before continuing on his way.

Without a fuss, she kept pace with him as they passed a shop that sold refreshing soft drinks.

Akito felt agitation rise at the way she never complained for him to stop walking around aimlessly and go explore a shop. He half expected her say something after he did the same thing with three other stores, but she never said a word, except for the occasional "what do you think?" and "do you like it?" The man was at a lost for why she cared so much about _his_ opinion like he was a Go—oh wait nevermind. Still, it made him feel..._alienated_ instead of special like those questions were suppose to. At last, after they stopped at another shop, he turned around having taken all that he could stand with this girl and her bizarre attitude.

"What! Why aren't you telling me stop fucking around and go inside a fucking shop already?!" He cursed as several people stopped to stare him. A baby was crying as her mother tried to shush her, sending looks of disapproval at both of them—especially Tohru was at the receiving end for all the "why can't you keep your boyfriend on a leash?" glares.

Tohru, however, paid no mind to his yelling or the looks and instead simply offered him a graceful upturn of her rosy lips.

"I'm just happy that Akito-san shows genuine interest in these shops, even if he chooses to not venture pass the front door. It just shows that he cares." She replied as she shyly held her hands together and ducked her head.

"Boy, what I wouldn't give for a true girlfriend like her." A guy who looked way older than her whistled.

"Yeah, mine's such a bitch. All she wanna do is buy crap." Another snorted.

"Hey, you looking for a trade? My girl' ll do whatever you want. She's a slut though." A voice spoke from behind him.

Akito shook with fury as he gritted his teeth, his hands fisted inside his pockets. His sharp nails dug into his palm, but all that he felt at the moment was disbelief, anger and above all—frustration. Why is she so unearthly, dammit! Her compassion is makes him want to puke, at the same time there is a building desire in his heart that made him want to run over and grab her and hold her tight against his chest. What is wrong with him? Is this some new sickness Hatori forgot to tell him about? He'll have to punish the Dragon then for not warning him about this stiffness in his heart, and this churning in his bowel that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Nowhere except from Tohru Honda.

"Fine! We'll look then! We'll look at every damn shop this place's got until we faint from exhaustion and die! And then we'll look some more as ghosts! How's that?" He yelled at the air in front of him with all the emotion he's bottled up. Sending death-glares to the boys who've made their comments, he marched over and grabbed her hand, secretly memorizing every contour, every bone in each delicate finger, every sensation of her soft warm skin rubbing against his cold one as they headed to the last shop they visited—a pet shop.

Unfortunately, lack of experience dealing with animals (not counting the Zodiacs) cost him when Tohru pushed open the door with a wide, ecstatic grin. Akito didn't know what to expect, since he's never been to a store let alone a pet store before. So when his ears were bombarded with the shrill calls of a bird he didn't recognized, he screamed and covered his ears, half expecting said bird to dive bomb him from its perch over at the cashier's table.

"Aw, it's adorable!" Tohru giggled. She softly stroked the tamed cockatiel that watched her other hand shrewdly for seeds.

"What is that? Does it bite? Is there a vaccination if it bites you?" Akito leveled his eyes to the bird suspiciously. The cockatiel lost interest in Tohru as it ruffled its grey plumage and went to groom its feathers.

"This one looks like it's used to human company. I don't think it needs a vaccine though. It's too small to cause serious harm." Tohru explained, watching with amusement as Akito continued to stare. It is strange how Akito seems to be a natural with handling the canaries that live around the Honke, and here he is hesitant to lift a finger to touch the bird.

"It's fine if you pet it." She assured. "Look, it already took a liking to you!"

"Indeed." Akito grunted. The cockatiel was amusing itself with a lock from his hair.

Tohru laughed, "Well, I'm going to go look at some of the other animals." She disappeared around a rack. Not wanting to be left alone with a bird that seemed determined to pull his hair out, Akito tried to trace her footsteps but instead, he got lost somehow and ended up in the _Fish _section.

Heaving a sigh, he strolled through the isles with his hands in his pockets, occasionally stooping to stare at the ornament fish swimming in their aquariums.

'_Why do humans like to keep pets? They're filthy and they probably carry diseases too! Seems more like a chore rather than fun..._' His conscience countered that with the fact that he too, owned 13 animals or as he liked to call it, 'pets'.

'_Whatever, at least they can pick up after themselves._' He scoffed as he stopped at a large tank. His eyes followed a movement behind an ornament in the gravel and then he gasped when a small head peeped out_. _

It was a seahorse.

'_Hmm, I wonder what Hari will say if he saw this? His reaction will be worth the trouble._' He turned around to shout for assistance when his nose bumped against a wet surface. The next thing he knew, a hot, moist tongue was rapidly lapping at his face.

"Disgusting, get that thing away from me! I need to watch my face! Where is the bathroom?" Akito hissed with disdain. His eyes were squint as tried to reach forward only to have his hand assaulted with licks.

"Akito-san! She really likes you!" Tohru gushed. His eyes snapped open and he shuddered as he tried to push the puppy off his chest.

"This is the ugliest dog I have ever laid eyes upon! Was its father a sheep by any chance a sheep?" He gagged as the puppy licked his face again, pawing at his shirt as it wagged its white-tipped tail excitedly.

"No, she is a mix between a poodle and a schnauzer. Isn't she adorable? She's only a few months old! Come here, you!" Tohru giggled and picked up the hyper little canine and cuddled it in her arms. Akito stared as his heart gave a twinge of jealousy as she playfully nuzzled the pup.

"Is she for sale?" He inadvertently blurted out. He smacked himself when he realized the hole he just dug.

"Well...yes," Tohru flushed, but a second later, her mood dramatically changed into modesty. "But I can't possibly buy her! She's so expensive! I-I was just playing with her, that's all! A-and if I ever do want a pet, I want to buy it with my own earnings."

"Hmph. I find it questionable that you're holding a dog when the mutt once told me you're a cat person." Akito said coolly. The puppy gave a low, threatening growl.

"What? I can't utter that word in your presence? Cat." He smirked. In a blur of sienna brown and white, Akito was on his back as the puppy attacked his face again.

"Gerroff!" He pushed the pup away impatiently. "What is it with you and faces!?" He snarled as Tohru hurriedly restrained the pup with an apologetic bow.

"Gomen! She's just tired!" She said. "I'm putting her away. Erm, when I come back, how about we go look at some other pets together?" She asked. A groan and his shoulders sagged with fatigue. "I promise no more dogs." She hastily added and held the panting schnoodle closer when he glared venomously at the pooch.

His intensity faltered. "Ugh...hurry up. I'm going to the bathroom to wash off the germs its left." He trudged down the isle muttering 'lousy face-licking mutt' under his breath as Tohru stood there petting the dog behind the ears.

'_I know that Akito-san can't really hate her as much as he shows._' She stopped in front of a large kennel and let the schnoodle back inside. While it greedily drank from its water bowl, Tohru closed the cage door with a 'click'. Making sure that the lock is secure, she turned and walked back to wait for Akito.

Just as she returned, Akito ventured off to the small mammals section. She called for him, but he ignored her. His interest piqued at the rodents scurrying in their containers. Tohru followed him until she saw Akito pressing his face against a glass filled with small rats. She shuddered at the smile he had on his face; whatever he's thinking, it can't be good.

"Yuki seems to be getting a little chubby. I know just what to give him for his birthday." He smiled wickedly at her.

Tohru swallowed and fidgeted with her skirt. "Um, maybe we should—"

"This will fit him quite nicely..." He picked up an exercise wheel. Tohru sputtered. "Demo! That's for rats!" She cried.

"He is a Rat." He smirked.

"Wouldn't Sohma-kun want something else instead?" Tohru suggested, hoping to change his mind.

He scoffed. "Don't be foolish. He should be grateful I'm giving him a present at all." He chuckled, his tongue dripping of malice.

Tohru stared as her mind conjured up horrific images of poor Yuki scampering pitifully in the wheel in his hands. She covered her face. "No!"

Akito did a double-take when his ears picked up sniffles.

His stomach burned in anguish he caused her despair. '_Why should I care? It's not like I lov—_' He screeched that train of thought to a halt, placing the toy back on the shelf. His eyes hidden, he passed her. In the split second their bodies aligned, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along, his dark hair masking his intention.

"Akito-san, where are we going?" Tohru struggled to keep up. He didn't reply. His heart felt heavy but he refused to call it grief—it's probably because he's spending too much time in this shop. He can't make her happy, but he knows what will.

"Kitties!"

He knew she was an avid fan of the disgusting Cat, but the fact still stung; why does she still love the Monster after she witnessed the beast's grotesque form in all of its rotten glory? Is she blind to the hideousness that makes others want to wretch and run away in fear? How can _anyone_ love an abomination? He was no fool. He can see behind the lively almond eyes and the heart-shaped noses that have Tohru spellbound. It's simply part of their disguise.

Akito glared at the kittens nestled comfortably in the small box. To him, they were merely the spawn of the demon he loathes.

There were three of them; a black kitten with white-tipped tail and snow feet, a white kitten with striking ocean blue eyes and finally, a kitten with marmalade pelt and amber stripes racing down its furry back. Out of the three, the third kitten snagged his attention the most. It bore a startling resemblance to the cursed Monster, yet its evergreen eyes contrasted the Cat's garnet pupils.

He leaned against a wall and coldly watched Tohru pet the orange kitten. Its cranky littermates meowed for the same attention. His jaws tautened when he saw that Tohru was more than happy to oblige to their ear-splitting cries for attention. The high-pitch made him cringe and cover his tingling ears. He was tempted to hiss at them but he wanted to act civil in front of Tohru. He didn't want to upset her again, and not because he cares for her feelings.

"Akito-san, come here and play with them! They're so cute!" Tohru gushed. Akito clutched his sides; he wanted to vomit. This is torture. He should've made a dash for the _Reptile & Amphibian_ department when he had the chance. Now it's too late and he's forced to watch the sickeningly sweet moment unfold. He could do nothing be stew in the background as Tohru babied the lucky kitten in her arms.

Was that a fucking smirk he saw on those furry lips!?

"Don't be afraid, they're friendly with humans." Tohru coaxed him to sit down.

Akito sneered. "Don't get that _thing_ near me!" He swatted her hand away. Tohru looked a little hurt, but then an idea struck her; if she can get Akito to cooperate and hold one in his lap, then perhaps she could curb his irrational hatred of Kyo. After all, how can one resist a furry bundle of joy? She understands Yuki's reasons for despising Kyo and cats in general, but there was no confirmation of a grudge between God and Cat.

'_Conceivably he hates him because he believes that God is __**supposed**__ to hate the Cat._'

"Mrowr!" The orange kitty swiped at his arm, having taken an interest in the moody man next to the kind, sweet girl.

"Did you see that? He tried to kill me!" Akito accused. He pointed a long finger at the feline, which the kitten swiped at, this time hitting his target clear on. "Hey!"

"He just wants to have a little fun! I think he likes you, though." Tohru stroked the kitten behind its ear affectionately, earning jealous looks from Akito. He grunted and got up. He's not going to sit and let the cat taunt him with the attention it's getting. He's had enough.

"We're leaving." Tohru looked up as a hand clamped on her shoulder. The kitten hissed, interpreting the movement as a threat. He pounced on the flesh, sinking his claws into the skin.

"Ah! Dammit! He just wants to have a little fun? More like he just wants to bite my fingers off!" Akito cursed as he furiously shook his arm, the kitten clinging onto him by his sleeve. His claws were hooked into the fabric and he was holding on for dear life. This is a most unusual tree trunk. It can even move!

"Akito-san, just hold him, please?" Tohru pouted as she gazed into his narrowed eyes imploringly. Her hands clasped against her chest while her eyes were trembling pools of aqua. Her neat bangs fell over the side of her face as she tilted her head and gave a tiny, heart-wrenching whimper.

Blood rushed to his face. Akito was fighting not to gawk at her charming display; his heart felt like it was being torn in two. Commonsense told him not to fall for her eyes and yelled for him to turn his cheek, but fascination—or was it infatuation?—was seducing him. Maybe just this once so if he doesn't like it then too bad—he gave the hissy feline a chance.

Swearing under his breath, he spread his arms, his lackluster eyes rolled as he grumbled, "All right, but only once! If he tries to dismember me again, I'll drop him." He smirked, expecting Tohru's smile to vanish, instead it only broadened.

"Cats can land on their feet." She explained as she cuddled the tabby. Akito clenched his teeth. '_Will she ever stop spoiling it?_' He growled.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day to waste for the runt!" He snapped. Tohru nervously brought the kitten over and with great care she placed him in Akito's thin arms. Both eyes anxiously observed as the feline sniffed his fingers, whiskers tickling his palm.

Her lips stretching into a relieved smile, Tohru whispered, "He's comfortable now. I think he was just startled."

Akito mumbled, "He better behave if he wants my approval. He's a delegate for every living cat right now, including that ugly Monster." His eyes narrowed in judgment. Nothing happened until Tohru stepped back to watch how well the "bonding" goes.

Tohru wanted Akito to mingle with cats. But that didn't mean the kitten wanted to mingle with Akito. As if he can sense the cruelty and the spirit of God within the sickly body, the kitten meowed loudly, like he was whining for Tohru to hold him. Akito sighed and gave Tohru a glance that clearly spelled 'What did I tell you?

Tohru sheepishly tried to comfort the kitten without holding it. "Ssh, it's alright. He's won't hurt you...he's harmless!" She soothed, even when her head was thinking, '_most of the time..._'

"That's right. I don't bite." Akito grinned wolfishly down at the shivering feline. The kitten looked at him with dilated pupils and flattened ears. In self-defense, his claws unsheathed themselves and he buried them in his arms. Akito let out a scream and tried to dump the cat, but the brave kitty held on and wrapped himself around his arm. This caused Akito to go hysterical as he frantically swung his hand in all possible directions.

Needless to say, Tohru was panicking as per usual in a crisis. She tried to get both cat and God to relax with minimum success while apologizing. "Gomenasai! He's climbing up! He's really scared, Akito-san!"

"Good! I'm glad to know I'm not the only one scared shitless because of this! Get off, you bag of fleas!" He barked as he reached his hand up to grab the kitten which had instinctively climbed upwards to get away from the mobile branches that swat at him. Now he found himself on top of a hairy hill; these are the longest strands of fur he's ever seen!

"Get him off! He's digging into my scalp! That cat's possessed!" The poor kitten clung tighter to the shaking tree, his fear of falling complicating matters for Tohru as she tried to hold the frightened cat. He refused to budge, his whole body flattened against Akito's head as his tail curled around the God's frail neck like a rope.

"He's strangling me! The damn cat wants to kill me!" He seethed. His head felt so dizzy from the continuous force, he thought he might pass out any minute if this cat doesn't relent. Thankfully, Tohru swiftly scooped up the kitten and held it protectively in her arms, tenderly rubbing his quivering body.

"It's alright; you're safe now. He's not going to hurt you anymore..." Tohru cooed. Akito sighed and his tense shoulders loosened their heavy bulk at her soft words of reassurance. Her voice vibrated a soothing, dreamy vibe that made him forget about the mishap with the cat. He smoothed his ruffled hair, his ears strained for more verbal caresses from her lips. He turned, a lazy smile plastered on his face when he felt bile rise at the wretched scene that greeted his horror-struck eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you do that, kitty-san. You're so brave." Tohru nuzzled the baby cat's pink nose. The kitten was purring again; he was back with his sweet mommy who rescued him from the terrible moving tree. He caught a lock of her beautiful brown hair and rubbed it between his paws; it was so shiny and sleek! He didn't know what she was saying, but he enjoyed her soft mumbles better than the evil tree's loud curses, that's for sure.

"Tohru-kun," For once, Akito had difficulty keeping up his façade of mock sweetness, "I believe I'd like a word with..._kitty-san_." He smiled dangerously at the bundle in Tohru's arms.

The kitten's back arched and he hissed. The ends of his fur pricked like a porcupine having a bad day. Tohru instinctively held the feline closer, her eyes wide with fear from awareness that her plan backfired on her.

'_Now Akito-san hates Kyo-kun even more!_' She sharply rebuked herself. '_Mom, what was I thinking?_' Weakly, she tried to appease him, "P-please don't hurt him! He didn't mean it! It's my fault; I suggested the idea..." She slowly began backing away as he came closer.

Akito glowered, but a split second his expression changed to empathy. "I understand, Tohru-kun. I'd just like a word with our furry friend. I promise I won't harm a hair on his absurdly fuzzy head." He said.

Tohru looked skeptical. "But, last time when you said that—"

"I mean it. In fact, I shall not harm a hair on any part of his body. Happy?" He moved to touch her cheek, but withdrew when the cat hissed again. Inwardly, he planned to teach the cat a lesson just as soon as Tohru leaves.

"Well..." The brunette sighed and looked down at the kitten, who stared back with bold confidence. She smiled feebly before planting a kiss on the top of his head, which caused Akito to throw them a very dirty look. "Alright...but remember your promise!" Tohru reminded him with a sternness she rarely used. She really loved this kitten and she didn't want him to be hurt in any way.

"I promise." Akito held up a hand in solemn oath. He snuck a glance at the cat and was slightly surprised to see cold, forest green eyes stare back at him. Oh, this will be worthwhile. And entertaining.

Tohru petted the kitten a few more times as if she was bidding the animal goodbye forever, instead of just a few minutes alone with Akito. Then, swallowing the lump in her throat, she walked over and gently handed the mouser to Akito. He allowed one last glance to pass between them before he turned away, signaling for Tohru to leave.

Once her footsteps died down behind a wall, he grasped the tabby by his scruff. The pinch wasn't harsh, but the kitten went limp by degrees. His body curled into an apprehensive ball as Akito lifted his other hand to support the feline's curved back. As if to prove his cupping wasn't a regard for the cat's comfort, his vindictive eyes narrowed into slits. He glared into the cat's eyes.

"You're a spy, aren't you? You're a minion of that abomination!" He snarled. The kitten stared back in silence, his emerald eyes never leaving the angry tree's face.

"Don't act so innocent! I know what you're up to! That Freak sent you here to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" He hissed, half-expecting the tabby to speak when he opened his jaws, but it was only a yawn. "How dare you show apathy in my face? Do you know who I am? _I'm_ the one who controls the future of your pitiful master. His fate rests on me!" The God smirked, his eyes ablaze with maniacal sickness.

The tabby licked its lips.

"Does he honestly think a measly kitten can protect Tohru? That's pathetic and foolish of the Monster to sacrifice his kin for a girl. Listen here, you runt, Tohru is mine. Her heart belongs to me and no rat, cat or any breathing creature can take her away! She's _mine_, not yours!" He said slowly, as if that would make the cat understand.

The tabby blinked, bored. Then it yawned again, this time wider.

His face twisted in fury. "Why, you little—" He held the kitten away from him as he carried him over to a dripping sink in front of an open window.

"Oh! Are you done talking with kitty-san?" Tohru's voice brightened the atmosphere instantly as both God and Cat turned to see her. The tabby chirped in greeting at the welcomed intervention.

Akito glued a smile on his face. "Why yes, we were just enjoying the wonderful view, weren't we, kitty-san?" The kitten grimaced. He jumped out of Akito's cruel clutches and dove for the brown haired angel's embrace.

"Well, I just checked and it's getting to be about dinnertime." Tohru announced. She walked over to the box where the other kittens were asleep and kissed the kitten on the nose. Akito wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I can't think of better timing." He grumbled. When Tohru questioned "What was that?" he hastily amended, "I know a wonderful restaurant down the street." He flashed a winning smile and charmingly offered her a hand. She didn't take it immediately, instead whispering a soft farewell to the feline who was making purring noises but this time they lacked a rumble.

Sighing, Tohru finally entwined her fingers around Akito's and they walked out of the pet shop together. It may have been a trick of the eye, but Akito thought he saw the light in Tohru's eyes twinkle like the stars that were just beginning to appear.

'_I miss my mom..._'

-

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, the cat was definitely taunting Akito. If you thought this chapter was surprising, wait until you read part two, where a certain someone confesses their inner feelings.

Thanks to **sm-candy** for beta-reading.

~AmEva


	20. Chapter 17: Part 2 Confession

**The Embrace of God**

**A/N**: [**PLEASE READ THIS!!!**] Okay, for those who haven't already, please read my bio first. I have an important message to readers of TEoG. This is the last _complete _chapter of TEoG. Chapter 18 is on hiatus, but that will likely be the last chapter I post for this story (if I ever finish it). Hopefully, the author who agreed to take over TEoG will be able to do so, _soon_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen (Part Two)**: **Confessions**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

"Akito-san, where is it? There are lots of places that serve dinner, depending on your preference for the style of the restaurant." Tohru walked in his shadow as they ambled along the sidewalk in front of a cluster of restaurants.

"Here we are."

He jarred to a halt as a restaurant's lights reflected in his dark pools, shedding a bright golden light to the surface of his eyes. Tohru found her eyes gazing at a giant sign that read "Kotta Ryouri" [1] in elegant, brush strokes over the front entrance. The delectable aroma of fine cuisine steaming from hot smoke escaped the casually opened windows and drifted to their noses. The smell invoked a plethora of flavorful, mouthwatering images in their minds. Tohru's stomach responded with a growl of approval.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry." She said sheepishly. She glanced over to the front windows and saw the meals neatly arranged on top of horizontal racks. The dim lighting behind the window captured each appetizing item in its own spotlight. If one were to touch the food, then one would be shocked to realize that they were all made from wax and plastic. The replica was to tempt the appraiser's eyes as well as provide a very accurate depiction of what the real course will look like.

Akito walked over to the glass, his hands curled in his pockets as he assessed the available items. "I don't know what you like. You may choose whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me." He added, seeing her face.

"But...the food is expensive! I wasn't thinking about an elaborate dinner. Something more like..." Tohru's eyes scanned the streets, more populated than ever now that it's almost dark and most shops are coming alive with flashing neon signs advertising games to fast food and even clubs. The festive atmosphere temporarily made her forget about her hunger and enjoy the scenery as the plaza was mostly crowded with adventurous teenagers, all middle-aged to senior people retiring for home.

"McDonald's." He flatly finished for her, seeing as she fell in a trance.

"Uh...well, maybe not fast food. Something in-between those two options are fine." Tohru humbly replied.

He sighed. "There's no need to be modest you know. It's not like I come out here that often. I only heard about this place from someone who was drunk because he went drinking behind my back."

Tohru giggled. "That sounds like Shigure-san." She smiled. "Although I don't know what he's like when he's drunk."

"Good. Keep it that way. There are some things I'd rather you not know about that mutt." Akito said grimly. Before she could utter another word, he searched for her hand through the darkness and half-dragged Tohru inside the restaurant. Before the poor girl could figure out how she ended up in front of two elegantly dressed waitresses in a lavishly decorated room with chairs, they bowed and greeted "Irasshaimase!" [2] before escorting them directly into the main restaurant.

Tohru could do nothing but be swept along with the tide as she followed Akito's side while they were being led through a hallway. Despite the dimness, she can see the floor was polished and it reflected the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. On either side of the semi-transparent walls were doorways with silhouettes of people drinking and chatting with each other. Tohru felt nervous and out of place as she continued to walk alongside Akito. She's never been to an authentic restaurant in her life. The closest place she ever been compared to this was before she met the Sohmas, when she and her mom went to a decent restaurant to celebrate her 16th birthday. Thinking back on it now, she wished her mother could've seen this. This place is awe-inspiring.

"Here is your dining room. My name is Rei and I will be your waitress for this evening." The lady said as she pushed open a door leading to a vacant room save for a low, reddish brown table and two ivory mats. Akito nodded and took off his shoes, a practice Tohru has rarely seen in a regular restaurant. She did the same, almost clumsily tripping as she entered the seating area.

Akito didn't say a word, but his amusement showed. Tohru saw that he was poised, like he's done this numerous times. He looked calm and well-mannered and graceful as he took his seat. Not wanting to seem like the awkward fool she felt, Tohru hastily mimicked him and sat opposite. She thought it was best to be polite and dip her head instead of ogle at the rice papered walls adorned with venerable silk art and calligraphy painted onto the scrolls.

'_This place is so overwhelming. But it's beautiful too. I feel like I'm visiting the feudal era._' She thought dreamily.

Rei poured them tea and then she gave them their menus and two trimly folded oshibori to cleanse their hands with before eating. After that, she bowed and left them to decide on what to order.

'_Thank goodness I've been out a couple of times to know where the chopsticks are usually kept._' Tohru thought relieved on that simple knowledge. She waited for Akito who leaned back to pull out a small drawer under the table to retrieve a pair of disposable chopsticks before she did the same. He scrutinized the menu before glancing over the top at Tohru. She was busy looking over the dishes to notice him marveling at how well her hair blended in with the peach-yellow walls of the room.

Taking a sip of tea, he finally broke the silence. "Have you made up your mind?"

She looked up and blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was looking at the imported foods. They even have dishes that originated from Europe and America." Tohru took a sip from her cup. "What do you like?"

"...I don't know." He was uncertain about ordering any of these foods. He might get sick since his body is so used to eating the same varieties of food everyday. It seemed that the only foods he liked are the ones Tohru prepared for him.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try something new." She examined the menu, "Hmm...How about nattou since it's very good for your health?" She suggested.

He made a face. "I'm sick of eating those. And you're sounding like Hatori again." He mumbled.

She nervously laughed and it sounded like bubbles to his ears. "Ok...well, let's try ordering an appetizer first."

"I want something that has a taste of ginger." Akito said.

"How about the marinated ginger shrimp? It's a popular choice." Tohru pointed out.

"Just order what you like." He replied.

"Oh no, that's selfish of me! I-I want you to eat something that you enjoy as well!" Tohru stuttered.

He watched her idly, chin supported by a hand. "I'm hungry, Tohru-kun. I'll eat whatever you order since I don't have the patience to choose. Everything looks delectable when you're starving." He grumbled.

Tohru chuckled. "Um...okay, if you insist. Let's see now...there's gyoza...and tsukemono, Hana-chan said that they're really tasty. And maybe some agedashi tofu. Oh, and there's tonkatsu with chopped cabbage! Now for dessert..." She flipped the page as she quietly made comments to herself, promising to find the recipe for certain foods when time permits. Akito found her soft voice as lulling as a sweet melody. He smiled lazily as he watched her eyes glow with a lively spark every time she discovers a new dish. He now understands why his Jyuunishis are so attracted to her; Tohru possesses a kind of warmth about her person that makes her approachable and nonjudgmental about people.

He thought of his undisclosed plan as Rei returned and asked for their order. While Tohru listed the dishes she found interesting enough to try, Akito's mind drifted over to how he planned to spend the summer with her. Just the two of them, alone with no nuisance to interrupt their private time with eachother. It sounded like a dream, but the gears are already set into place. He's taken measures to ensure Tohru will be his and he even has a back-up plan in case she needs a little encouragement to make her choice.

"Akito-san? Would you like some more tea?"

He returned to the present. "Yes, thank you." He watched as she carefully poured more tea into his cup. "So, I haven't heard much about how school is going. Is everything well and all?" He blew away the rising steam before sipping.

"Yes, everyone's been a little busier than usual, especially for seniors since it's our last week before finals. And then after there is prom, followed by graduation." She informed.

"Ah, the prom. I assume you must be excited. It's an once-in-a-lifetime experience I was never able to attend." He sulked.

Tohru stared at him. "W-what do you mean, Akito-san?"

"Unlike the Jyuunishis, I was home-schooled. Public schools are a breeding ground for diseases and private schools don't allow family doctors to treat you when you're ill. So the family hired some of the most renowned educators to tutor me until I was 17." He said.

Tohru let the information sink in. "What was it like being home-schooled?"

He grimaced. "Exhausting. One cannot appreciate silence until one has had a tutor harking in one's ear about constant vigilance."

Tohru smiled sympathetically. "That sounds harsh. But at least you learned about matters you otherwise wouldn't have known, right?"

"I suppose so." He sighed. Back on topic: "So are you going to your prom?"

"Eh! N-no. I've decided not to." She shook her head.

He raised an eyebrow. This was news to him. The last he heard, Tohru was going with her friends. He wondered what prompted her to change her mind.

"Why not?" He asked, irritation lacing his voice.

Tohru fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, th-the truth is...lately I've been having some difficulty focusing because of...what happened that night." She sighed, her eyes downcast on the table. But then she quickly looked up with a smile. "So I've decided that I'll devote all my time to studying instead of the prom. Besides," She shrugged, "I haven't had enough time to prepare anyways. It's for the best."

He had hoped for another reason, like maybe she hasn't picked out a dress yet, or perhaps she felt too nervous to go.

"Don't you think your mother would have wanted to you go? She wants what's best for you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she also wants me to finish high school because she never did. That's always been my first priority." She smiled wistfully.

'_Well, that's a shame then._' The words sat on the tip of his tongue, but at that moment the door opened to reveal two trays full of succulent dishes and a pot filled with steaming white rice.

The rest of the dinner was a blur. While the tsukemono was savory and the shabu-shabu unforgettable, the real pleasing event was when Tohru remarked how delicious everything tasted and how happy she was. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beaming smile. After paying the bills (Akito: Tohru-kun, there's less zeros than you think. Stop apologizing), they left the restaurant feeling satisfied and rejuvenated.

---

They had walked for a few minutes after they left the restaurant and the two soon found themselves back in the hustle and bustle of the downtown plaza. It seemed that the crowds have gotten denser while they ate and the noise level amplified.

"So where to now?" Tohru asked idly rocking on her heels. With her stomach replenished with food, she felt ready to explore again. Her eyes wandered over to the dark figure a step to her right, and a contented smile unfurled on her face. Akito appeared to be deep in thought, but his dark eyes were open and alert.

"Where is your bag?" He suddenly glanced down at her empty hands.

Tohru blanched. She _was_ feeling a little light for some reason.

"I must have left it at the pet store!" She cried frantically.

"Oh well. It's not that important anyway." He shrugged before he started to walk away. When she made no move to follow, irritation pricked at him.

"What is it?" He glared at her crestfallen eyes. Why did she have to look at him with those melancholy eyes? It made him feel like he just got kicked in the gut every time she sniffled. That emotion that pulled at his heart strings earlier is resurfacing. He sighed and rubbed his temple; he'd better develop immunity to her charms like he does for Hatori's medicines or else he'll end up being her slave.

"Go. I'll wait here." He crossed his arms grudgingly. He scowled at the eager grin on her face.

"H-hai! I'll be back in a jiffy! You just sit tight and wait for me!" She pumped her fists in determination.

"Easy for you to say." He scoffed as she skipped away. After her figure disappeared, he sauntered to the fountain and sat on its border, a hiss escaping his lips at the iciness. The fountain had several layers with water spewing from the mouth of a cartoon character he failed to recognize. Catching a loud, obnoxious smacking sound, the Head turned and much to his disgust there sat a couple whose lips were locked in a heated battle of the tongues.

"How disgraceful, showing such blatant desire in public! This isn't a motel so get a fucking room, you face-sucking swine!" He spat at them venomously. His sharp nails dug into the fountain.

The couple blushed and the boy who looked no older than 15 was about to apologize when the girl who looked surprisingly older shot him a nasty glare.

"Well at least I have someone to suck face with!" She screamed her features contorted in rage. Her boyfriend mouthed "Sorry, she's having PMS" but Akito was too busy hurling back the insults to notice. The poor boy was forced to watch as his girlfriend and the dark stranger exchanged verbal slaps.

After a while, it seemed like Akito was going to win the battle when he was cut off-guard by a cutting remark.

"Well at least I HAVE a someone! Humph! Let's go, Kenji. I'll show you _my_ definition of 'face-sucking swine.'" She winked at him before sticking her tongue out at Akito who could only stare at her in distaste. Growling to himself, his nails dug into his palm until he felt blood trickle down his knuckles. He can't remember any other time he's hated this damn curse that's weakening him so much! His heart felt like it was being squeezed of the blood it pumped as his raspy breathes choked him till his eyelids fluttered. He stared contemptuously at the spot the nauseating couple sat before they fled in a hurry to do things that made him want to puke.

"Don't mind Isamu. She thinks she's all that just because she has a boyfriend." A voice behind him spoke.

Startled, Akito spun around, ready to tell the voice he doesn't need any consolation from a stranger when his eyes are met with the sight of three different girls. One of them looked butch and reminded him of Tohru's Yankee friend. The girl sandwiched in the middle wore thick rimmed glasses and a ponytail

The last girl, Akito noted with disgust, looked like a spoiled brat. Her long blonde hair fell past her waist until it reached her back. Even at his distance, he can smell her heavy perfume which made him want to gag. Its pungent odor caused his eyes to water. Was she trying to knock the plaza out? He didn't even want to look at her blouse and skirt, so pink he wished he was blind.

He sighed. Tohru left him alone for one minute and he's surrounded by drooling girls who were eyeing him like a piece of steak. His mind dragged up images from horror movies he once watched out of boredom with the mutt. This looked like a scene when the zombies were closing in on the helpless victim. The similarity nearly made him wet himself, but he held on to his last shred of dignity after a chunk of it was brutally ripped out. He decided to turn around and pretend he hadn't seen them but he found himself backed up against the fountain.

'_I'm going to die, aren't I?_' He asked his conscience as the truth dawned.

'_Yes_,' it replied, '_if you weren't God, I'd suggest a prayer. But since you are, you best hope someone's praying __**for**__ you. But, with how you've treated others lately..._'

"Damn."

---

'_I hope Akito-san is alright. I'm sure he can handle a few minutes on his own. What can possibly go wrong?_' Tohru chuckled as she entered the pet store which, thankfully, was still open. The clerk was an old man who saw sat in the chair behind the counter reading a newspaper. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen a white, grocery bag somewhere? It's got medicine and other first aid material inside. I believe I accidentally left it here when I came by earlier." She said.

The old man nodded. "Oh, you mean this? I found it over by the cat box." He reached under the counter and pulled out the bag. Tohru nodded.

"Yes, that's the one! Thank you so much for keeping it!" She gratefully took it and bowed. "Um, if I could, may I please see the orange kitten one more time?" She asked with an apologetic smile. "If it's too much trouble, then that's fine."

"Sure, but...I don't recall us ever having one..." The man scratched his balding head. "Unless, you mean the tabby that was sold an hour ago..."

"Oh...well, I hope he found a good home to go to! Thanks anyway. Goodnight!" He waved backed as she walked out of the door. It was difficult putting to rest the ache inside her chest. She adored the ginger kitten will all her heart. She wiped her eyes, contributing the wet streaks on her knuckles to her exhaustion. With a deep breath, she headed down the sidewalk, counting spotlights on the ground as she walked.

"Hey there, angel face."

Tohru froze in her tracks like a frightened deer. Pet names always brought forth memories of the horrible night. Her knees trembled as she looked up, but it was just a little boy, the last kind of person one would expect to see on the streets at this hour. Still, she felt wary just in case. Could there be deceit hiding behind those innocent hazel eyes?

The boy didn't wait. "My name is Koji! I'm 18 and I must say you're the cutest girl I've ever met!" He gaily smiled at her.

Tohru's jaw dropped. '_18!? But he looks and sounds like he's twelve years old! A-and did he just say that?_' She waved her hands, slowly backing away.

"N-no! I haven't a clue what you're talking about! If-if you're lost, then—"

"Yes! I'm lost in the sea of your sapphire eyes!" Ignorant of her stutter, he went straight for the kill. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

'_He's so bold!_' Her eye's widened to the size of dinner plates as a hot blush spread on her cheeks. "Uh...um, he...he's just a frien—" He cut her off.

"Sweet! Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took you to dinner!" He laughed merrily. Without a warning, Koji grabbed her hand, and with a wink he turned but then he swatted himself. "Oh! How rude of me! I never asked for your name!"

Tohru noticed that he sounded very close to a certain Rabbit. Warmth swathed her heart at his resemblance to Momiji. He didn't seem threatening at all. There were no crooked smiles, no derision behind the bubbly laughter and his eyes glowed of youthful jubilance. He was just a daring little boy looking for a friend. Or maybe not, she thought with a smile. Although Tohru doubted his age, she found Koji as sweet as a fresh pickled umeboshi. It was so cute how he's trying to impress her! She giggled to herself.

"My name is Tohru. It's nice to meet you Koji-kun, but my belly's already full. I just ate." She bent to pat him on the head, smiling apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't look disappointed at all. "No problem, no problem!" He clapped his hands cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tohru. May I call you that?" At her nod, he continued, "You know something, we should totally hang out! It'll be fun!" He quirked his head, his brown bangs falling charmingly over his hazel eyes. Tohru had to bite her lip to avoid squealing at his unbelievable cuteness.

'_But wait,_' She paused,_ 'Why is he here all by himself? Where are his parents? It's dangerous to leave a kid out when it's this dark!_'

As if he read her mind, Koji waved his hand airily as he explained, "Don't worry. My parents are fine with me hanging out downtown. I've done this so many times, I've memorized my way around here. I'm an expert at navigating this urban labyrinth!" He held up his index finger,

"For example, the central plaza is just is just past those thick bushes. Above that hill," He directed her over eastward, "is the upper part of town. Over there," He pointed towards a row of flowers growing in clusters to their left, "is the park!"

Tohru gasped; she was impressed by his extensive knowledge of downtown. '_He must be left alone very often. I wonder how his parents are. Surely they don't leave him to fend for himself! That would be horrible!_' She looked down at the youngster with maternal compassion.

"That's incredible, Koji-kun! You should be proud of yourself." She chuckled. "If only you were pocket-sized. Then I wouldn't ever have to worry about getting lost!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Uh...u-um," Koji blushed hotly as he twisted one toe in the grass. "It's no big deal...but, um, I...I have a favor to ask." He sharply glanced up. "I-I hope I'm sounding rude or anything!" He gulped.

Tohru blinked pleasantly. "Oh no, speak your mind." She said.

His eyes held a mischievous twinkle then. Tohru asked what was funny as he giggled. When he stood on his tippy-toes (she had to bend once again) to whisper in her ear, huge blotches of red bloomed on her cheeks as she lifted a hand over her mouth which hung open in speechlessness. Once she recovered, only two words escaped her lips.

"O-oh my..."

---

If there ever was a time when a deity was at the mercy of three teenage girls, it was now. And the situation couldn't get any more ridiculous.

"Aw, come down from there! We won't hurt you none!"

"Where did you learn to talk? Osaka? I'm not stupid to know that I'll be mangled as soon as I set a foot down!"

"According to my tests, the water in this fountain is contaminated and you'll get a cold if you continue to stay up there where the temperature is coldest."

"Well according to my gut, my instincts are telling me that a cold won't be the worst thing to happen to me if listen to you!"

"Hey girls, I think he's telling us that he wants us to go _in_ the water and get him to come down! Am I right?" The blonde, Ayaka, winked at him. Her two friends Ume and Naomi giggled behind her. They continued to stare at him like he was a lollipop.

Akito growled at them from his little...pedestal. One way or another, as they were boxing him in, he somehow managed to climb to the top of the fountain as he sat comfortably on the statue's outstretched hand. The lower bottom of his pants was partially soaked with water and splashes were splattered on his shirt here and there but he didn't care; he was safe.

More or less.

'_Dammit, where is that airhead?_' He glared down at the girls who were huddled in a mass, plotting his downfall. Literally. Akito shivered at the glances when one of them will look up and grin at him in a way that made goosebumps appear on his pale skin. He scooted back on the stone hand, his legs dangling over the side.

Being higher than all of the people gave him a rush of power. Combined with the adrenaline racing through his body from being so high up and his restored dignity sitting at the hand of...a character he remembered from the younger Jyuunishi as Ari and his buddy Mogeta. He shrugged; oh well, he couldn't care less. It still made him feel godly and divine. Like he was supposed to feel.

Akito stretched lazily; he could get use to this.

"Ready or not, here we come!"

Halfway through stretching, he almost lost his equilibrium when he heard a high-pitched, peppy squeal he wanted to throw a shoe at. Scowling, he bent forward to look down at his harassers. How dare they attempt to climb what he claimed as his!

"I order you to leave me in my peace!" He angrily shouted, pointing the finger of holiness at them.

"Whoa, someone's having a bad day! Are you still mad about what Isamu said to you?" Ayaka huffed as she bent to dip her toe in the water.

"That's irrelevant to what I'm saying!" Akito snapped. "And get out! You're tainting my water with your filth!"

"_Your_ water?" The butch, Ume raised an eyebrow. Before he could retort, she screamed, "He's _so_ possessive! Like my cat with her mouse toy! I want him!"

"Shit!" Akito loudly swore. "Dammit, you guys are fucked up!"

"I love his vocabulary! I don't get what he's saying, but he sounds so wise saying it!" Ayaka stared up at him with starry eyes.

"Uh...that was a cuss, Aya-chan." Naomi, the girl who looked like the brains of the bunch, said with a wry frown. "He hates us."

"That makes me love him more! Aaah! I just wanna huggle him like a stuffed animal!" Ayaka gushed.

"I second that!" Ume slapped high-fives with Ayaka while Naomi sweat-dropped.

'_She'd probably snap his neck by accident with her brawny arms._' She sighed. Yes, she found this Akito person very attractive. And sexy. And just plain bad in a way that made her glasses steam up every time she thought of him staring into her eyes with his piercing dark oculars, like he can see through her soul. '_Oh, if only I wasn't so shy..._' Naomi melted in a heap.

Akito pursed his lips as he glowered at them. '_What the hell?_' He felt his eye twitch.

"You lay a finger on me and I'll abuse you! I'll abuse you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week!" He threatened.

The Head smirked pompously; that ought to scare them off. He felt confident and he gave himself a pat on the back for his cleverness. Whips never failed to strike fear into his Juunishi, and they always did the trick when he felt his Zodiac needed a little push every now and then to obey his commands.

If only he knew about fangirls.

"Aaaah! That is SO kinky! I love the way he thinks!" Ayaka madly squealed. Akito grinded his teeth as he covered his ears which were practically ringing from her shrill pitch. How he wish he had a brick. He mentally added that to his list of items to keep in hand if he was ever forced to come out in the future.

The brawny girl crossed her arms and nodded approvingly. "Mm-Hmm. I'd like a handsome hunk of THAT man meat!" Ume added as she wiped her chin.

Akito gasped, horrified. Not only were they too barbaric to recognize his insults, they were also cannibals!

"Savages!" He growled. "For the last time, I'm telling you to beat it. Scram!"

Ayaka, who had both feet in the water now, swooned, "What's the matter, Mr. Grouchy-pants? Having a bad day? I know a way to cheer you up!" She giggled and her friends joined in. Akito groaned; he's running out of ammo. How can these girls keep going and going? With every barb he fired at them, they retaliated with double the power. He was tempted to close his eyes and jump, but a soft, melodic coo halted him.

"Akito-san!"

Could it be? He gasped. It is!

Tohru was running towards him, a lovely smile painted on her white, cherub face. Under the lamplight, she appeared even more angelic. The gentle sway of her hips as she glided towards him—

"Hey, who are you? His girlfriend or something?" Ayaka's demeanor changed to hostile after she got out of the water and Ume narrowed her eyes. Naomi watched her friends apprehensively as they both adopted a defensive stance.

Tohru almost keeled over. '_Wh-why do so many people think that Akito-san is-is my boyfriend?_' Weakly, she tried to smile.

Her face erupted in a hot flush. "Oh dear, why, I-I could never, I mean, how could I possibly..? W-we-we barely know each other, and we haven't—" Ayaka obnoxiously cut in.

"I asked a straightforward question. Geez, you'd think I was asking for her bust size or something!" She flipped her hair airily. "Whatever, all I wanted to know was his status so he could be **MY** tall, dark and handsome boyfriend." She smirked haughtily.

"Her dark prince." Ume dramatically added in.

"My knight-in-shining-armor!" Ayaka sighed dreamily as she cradled her face.

"Um, guys? I don't think they're watching anymore..." Naomi nonchalantly pointed out.

"What?" Much to Ayaka and Ume's horror, Tohru walked right pass them like they were nothing more than thin air. She toyed with the handles on the bag as she walked over to the fountain. Seeing Akito sit on the hand of Ari as he reached toward the stars while his buddy Mogeta rode on his shoulder put a very funny squiggle where her lips should be. Akito watched her with an amused expression; he thought over how he was going to explain his predicament.

"Um, Akito-san, how did you get up _there_?" Tohru ogled at him speechlessly.

Akito leveled his eyes with her. "Ask them." He grunted.

The brunette looked from Ayaka, Ume and Naomi back to Akito as her mind gradually registered the information. A strange feeling bubbled inside her chest and she felt the corners of her lips twitch. Before she could decipher what it was, it burst forth and the next thing she knew, she was grasping her sides in pain from laughing so hard as tears leaked out her eyes. Akito, however, found no humor and was taken aback she was laughing at him rather than fussing over him like the mother hen she usually was.

'_Shouldn't she be thinking of a physical way to keep me warm in case I get hypothermia?_' An angry flush gathered under his cheek. He leaned forward slightly, glaring at her. How dare she find it hilarious that he's half wet, cold and seeking refuge from crazy girls?

He scoffed; fine, not even _she_ cares about him.

"Keep laughing, you silly girl. Keep laughing while I freeze to death up here where it's below zero!" He said vengefully. Tohru instantly stopped and bowed sheepishly as she tried to appease him with her hysterical apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was inconsiderate of me to deride Akito-san's quandary like that! Please forgive me, I promise I'll never—heehee—do it again!" She slapped a hand over her noncompliant mouth. Where did that come from?

"I'm sorry, I was laughing _with_ you!" She cried hopelessly.

Akito didn't bat an eyelash. "Do I look like I'm laughing?" He asked grimly.

Tohru ducked her head. "No." She whispered softly like a child being scolded. She never felt compelled to laugh at anyone before. It was boorish and demeaning. Tohru didn't know what made her laugh so hard; Akito glaring at her from his little self-made throne, him having an irrational fear of fan girls, or it could be all of the above. Whatever it was, she was glad he found some method of entertaining himself while she was gone.

"You must but soaked to the bone! Hurry and come down, you'll catch a draft up there!"

He crossed his arms and humphed. "Why? Don't you wish to mock me some more before I die of the cold?" He sneered.

Tohru shook her head. "No, not at all, Akito-san! My father died of pneumonia and I don't want you to end up with the same fate! Please come back down!" She searched his eyes pleadingly.

"You little liar!" Ayako accused after watching them. She pointed a finger at Tohru. "Only a guy's girlfriend could ever be that concerned for his welfare!"

Tohru wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or flustered. "What? No, not at all! In fact, anyone—"

In a flash of dark blue, Akito appeared in front of her.

He grinned wickedly at the blonde before he grabbed Tohru's arms and pulled her up against his chest, locking his arms around her soft body as he greedily robbed her of the warmth it radiated. Tohru could only shiver in his inexorable embrace. She clumsily fumbled in the bag for a towel, but he deftly hooked his fingers under the handle and lifted it out of her grasp. With cavalier regard for its contents, he unceremoniously tossed the bag to the ground, earning a gasp from Tohru as well "Oooh" from the girls. Speaking of which, he was getting tired of their presence. He was helpless before, but with Tohru by his side, he was armed with a special weapon that can clear a room of these insufferable idiots in just mere seconds.

With a growl, Akito pushed Tohru forward as he twirled her to face him. She stared at him wide-eyed, but he hasn't done anything yet so her muscles remained lax even when she wanted to run for the hills at what he was about to do. Slyly winking at the audience he had going on, Akito continued to force Tohru backwards as they danced this dangerous tango until Tohru felt her back bump against a rough surface. She winced as Akito pushed her up against it, which caused her back to be scratched by whatever she fell against.

Seeing the kind of stares they were getting, Tohru pressed against his shoulders. Her face dropped into a disapproving frown. "Akito-san, I don't think we should—"

"Just play along." He whispered in her ears before he pulled back. She stared quizzically at him before she realized what he meant. She nervously glanced at the three girls. This was against everything she stood for, but Tohru can sense the strain they were having on Akito. He wasn't used to fangirls. '_They must have sapped a lot of energy from him..._' She gazed at the Head with sympathy and lightly grazed his cheek with a shaky hand.

As if her touch was fire, he suddenly came alive. His hold around her waist tightened as he coaxed her to keep still. She obeyed lackadaisically and felt the battle between her logic and her will commence when he buried himself in her neck; indulging his senses with her scent and skin. Tiny tremors rippled down her throat from his steady breaths. His fingers glided down the column of her neck as he barely grazed his lips over her vulnerable gullet. Tohru couldn't help but notice that this time he was being...oddly gentle. Not rushed or brusque in his caresses. Unwillingly, she began to relax into him as he worked taut flesh between his teeth while his hand traveled down her back.

Tohru had barely become aware of the thumps inside her ribcage; she was too distracted by the sensations that are frothing in her stomach. They felt like tiny soda bubbles that floated up and then popped. A soft hiss escaped her lips a breadth apart when she felt warm, moist lips enclose over the skin under her jaw. So caught up in this passive, exciting emotion, Tohru failed to notice when his hand suddenly slipped south. With wide eyes, she pulled back, her mouth slightly ajar. It was then a very wicked smirk found its home on his well chiseled face. A tingle shot down her spine at its insinuation.

Akito was enjoying this new gentlemanly side of himself. Pity that it won't last long, he thought as he felt longing grind away at the bottom of his stomach. He won't be able to hold it back much longer. He was never a patient person, which explained his temper and his irritability, and he wondered bemusedly how long it would be before he looses control and does something that will scare her away like a frightened deer. Forcing himself to stop his lecherous ministrations under her blouse, he turned to face his tormentors with a victorious smirk.

"O-o-oh mny gond..." Ayaka looked at her new shirt which was splattered with blood from her nose. "My brand new shirt! Aaah!"

Ume stared cross-eyed and Ayaka had to pinch her to get her to snap out of it. When she did, she covered her nose; it was beginning to drip. "Mny mnose!" She whined.

There were no nosebleeds from Naomi, but that didn't mean she wasn't affected by the little "display". Her glasses looked like she just stepped out of a hot steaming shower. "Whoa..." She slowly took it off and stared into it.

"There are still so many things I do not understand...I must do more research..." She robotically followed behind Ayaka who was crying because her shirt was ruined and Ume who was clutching her nose in the air and making oinks like a pig.

Akito silently laughed to himself; revenge was sweet. Now not only were they gone, but he had Tohru all to himself again. And this time he can be as rough as he liked with her, since no one else was present.

Or so he thought.

"Woooo! You guys were about to _get it on!_" A deep rumbling growl snapped Tohru out of her daze as Akito swore.

"Koji-kun! Oh god, f-forget what you saw! Th-that was nothing!" Tohru blushed as she tried to push Akito away, but he firmly held on, still half-hugging her and resting his head on her shoulder.

Akito followed the source of the infuriating sound, and discovered that it belonged to a little boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. A growl sounded from his throat.

"Isn't it past your bedtime? Go home." He said authoritatively.

Koji scowled. "Who are you? Are you Tohru's boyfriend?" He drew up to his full height.

"A-ano, he's not—" Akito sharply interrupted.

"That's got nothing to do with a pipsqueak like you," He waved his hand dismissively, "Go run along and play now."

"Akito-san, he's just a boy." Tohru whispered to him. He rolled his eyes, finding her shoulder very comfortable.

"I don't care. He's being a nuisance." He drew in her strawberry scent. Tohru held back a sigh.

"But...I already invited him to stay with us for a little while." She said forlornly.

Akito's eyes, which were peacefully shut, shot open. As if her skin scorched him, he harshly shoved her away.

"You WHAT?" He shouted in disbelief. Tohru cringed.

Koji fearlessly stepped up to Akito. "Hey, if you hurt Tohru, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Tohru gasped. "Koji-kun!" She cried admonishingly.

"Don't make me laugh, a runt like you?" The Kami challenged.

"Akito-san!" She looked at him disapprovingly.

Both Koji and Akito leaned forward as sparks flared.

It was _on_.

Tohru sighed. "Boys! No more fighting! Now Koji-kun is our guest for this evening, and we should be hospitable towards him." She stood behind the lad and placed her hand on his shoulders. Akito glared jealously. Just when he thought he was going to be alone...

"Fine, but keep him away from me! If he so much as bump into me, I'm will dump him in a garbage disposal!" He warned. Tohru smiled and took Koji's hand as she reached for the bag.

"Oh, let me carry that for you, Tohru! It's the least I can do after our deal!" The boy cleverly grabbed the bag. Akito screeched to a halt and spun around.

"Deal? You struck a **deal** with that brat?"

Tohru nodded and smiled sheepishly. "We met after I walked out of the pet shop. Koji-kun was very sweet to me and we talked and then he asked me for a favor..." She drawled.

"...what kind of favor?" Akito asked. His eyes were filled with dread.

Her blush reddened. Tohru averted her eyes shyly as she innocently rocked from side to side. "Um, he...he asked me if...if..."

"If what?" Akito asked impatiently. "Spit it out!"

"...if she could be my girlfriend!" Koji said smugly.

A vein can be seen pulsing on Akito's forehead. The atmosphere notably changed as his knuckles whitened, bringing a sharper contrast with his dark pants. His smile was intimidating through his clenched teeth.

"Care to repeat that, you little—"

"Oh my, look over there! A sale on socks! That's just what I came for! Let's go, I don't want to miss out on a hot deal!" Tohru laughed nervously and took Koji's hand. Before Akito can pull away, she grabbed his as well and with surprising strength, she plunged forward dragging two very confused boys behind her.

---

'_Just take me now._' Akito begged.

The little waif was following Tohru around like a baby chick. Akito had to avert his gaze every time they hugged because he found it sickening. His poor stomach churned and to add insult to injury, Koji's head was on par with a certain part of Tohru's anatomy so whenever they hugged, Akito felt like somebody just kicked him. Tohru didn't notice because she was innocent like that, but Akito did and he was pissed at her naivety.

But he didn't show it.

So in order to put some distance between the happy couple, he cunningly suggested they go shop for clothes. He knew children of Koji's age had very short attention span and would typically wander off. Unfortunately, his plan backfired when the whelp ended up giving her second opinions and being her self-proclaimed bellhop. He scoffed when he saw the blue bags he swung back and forth; even a girl like Tohru could not resist the lure of new clothes.

'_How typical of females_' He sighed as he waited outside the shop. He can hear some giggling but he refused to look; it's probably another dress up disaster. While he admitted the colors and even a few patterns caught his attention at first, he soon discovered how boring it was to shop for clothes. Especially when there was a little kid tugging on your sleeve or pulling on your pants when you tried to find something worthwhile to wear.

So less than fifteen minutes later, he decided to wait for them outside.

He groaned. What the hell was taking them so long?

With a huff, he stormed back into the store. Tohru was feverishly digging in her bag while Koji (the little brat) stilled lingered behind her in a long line. A few customers were getting impatient as they tapped their feet, an action which made the poor brunette fumble even more. Akito was tempted to leave them there, just to punish them, but he didn't appreciate the way the old man behind Tohru was eyeing her ass so he stomped over and slapped a quick $100 on the counter.

"Keep the change." He didn't even look at the cashier's white, gawking face as he coolly took the bags, the receipt and two mannequins before bolting out of the shop, leaving a comical trail of dust behind him.

Once they were out of sight, he dumped the bags on top of Koji and rushed over to Tohru. She gratefully accepted his hand and dizzily stood up, only to have her quivering knees buckle. Akito swiftly caught her and she leaned against him for support as she waited for her breath to catch up. "Thank...y—"

"Don't speak. Have some water." He said gruffly. He extracted a fresh bottle and twisted open the cap. She took three large gulps before she moved to put the top back on, but he sharply pulled away and accomplished the task himself.

"So, enlighten me. What happened?" He glanced impartially at her.

Tohru studied him for a minute before she opened her mouth. "I couldn't find enough money..." She drawled before she closed her eyes and he laid her on a bench.

He winced. He shouldn't have forced her to go shopping, knowing she'd get carried away. He wondered what was so expensive she couldn't afford it with her measly budget. '_Probably a designer purse or an evening gown._' He speculated wryly. Nevertheless, he looked the bag and nearly fainted.

It wasn't some purse or a dress. It wasn't even a regular shirt. Hell, it wasn't even for her.

It was for him.

Koji stared at the sleek and thin sweater in Akito's trembling hands with confusion. The older man's mouth was slightly ajar and he sat there looking like he just got struck by lightning and survived. The boy's eyes traveled down to the shirt and he gazed at the elaborate, sycophantic designs threaded into the fabric with painstaking care. Even though the design itself was small, its detail and embroidery made it a feast for the eyes. In contrast, the shirt was not very noticeable due to its casual dark flare.

She knew his taste, he thought amusedly with a chuckle. He had to wonder if she snuck into his room again, even though he locked it after the "forbidden discovery". He remembered that she caught a glimpse of his dark wardrobe earlier today and he softly shook his head at the unconscious girl.

Akito folded the attire back with painstaking care, smoothing out each wrinkle as he stared blankly ahead.

'_Why had she gone through all that trouble?_' He wondered befuddled with her motive for buying him clothes. That wasn't to say he didn't approve of the outfits though; he just would never admit it to her face.

A self-righteous smirk defined his lips when the thought of wearing the attire to the next banquet crossed his mind. He rubbed his hands together; it would be very entertaining to watch the emotions that surface after he tells his Juunishi that Tohru, their savior, has bought this for him. He laughed as he imagined the sour faces of Yuki and the Cat grimace with angst that their sweet beloved Tohru would betray them this way.

Koji shivered at the low, scheming chuckle and he backed away slowly. But then he saw Akito move predatorily over towards Tohru who was still resting. Instinctively, he ran over to her and held his arms out protectively.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" Akito snapped as he withdrew his hand.

Koji stared defiantly at him. "You can't hurt her." He said firmly.

Akito jeered. "Pardon? I can't hurt her? Is that what you said?" He smiled.

Koji gulped as Akito's shadow almost seemed to engulf him. However, he was determined to protect his girlfriend, so he fisted his hands and stomped his foot angrily.

"Hell yeah! You need me to repeat that for you?" He almost yelled. Akito's brow rose in slight surprise at the kid's outburst and it appeared as if he was about to back off. That's until the moonlight revealed a malicious smirk which broadened when his fingers curled around Koji's neck like a python constricting its prey. He chuckled as he mockingly petted Koji's soft hair like how one would pet his or her rabbit. His touch was mild, but his intent was not. Koji winced as sharp nails dug into his scalp.

"That's twice," He tut-tut Ted, "Haven't you been taught to show respect to your elders?" His eyes narrowed icily. "What a spoiled child you are." He said as if he was commenting on the weather.

Koji scowled at him. "I only show respect to people who respect Tohru," He added, "And I may be spoiled, but at least I am independent enough not to rely on my girlfriend!"

The God chortled. "Respect? Who needs respect when there is fear...? Respect is for the weak. It's for people who have no other choice." He paused, digging his thumb and index finger into the boy's chin. "And _girlfriend_?" He snorted, "You're barely out of diapers and you have the selfish sense to claim her as yours?" His voice grew louder and angrier as he spoke, "What makes you think she would choose you!?" He viciously snarled.

Koji swallowed despite the pain under his tongue. His fingers held onto Akito's wrist as he tried to twist out of his snare. "On the contrary, fear is the method that people use as a last resort. And for your information, I'm thirteen and I can make my own decisions, thank you very much! I not trying to sound conceited but I know that she is happy with me because I can _make_ her happy! I love her!" He proudly exclaimed before Akito slapped a hand over his mouth as his lips curved into a petulant curl.

"Don't you ever, _EVER_ repeat those words or I will make you regret the day you were born!" He hissed. The thin cracks that were his eyes glowed faintly in the dark as his hands trembled from anger, vulnerability, fear and denial at the boy's words. His breathes were harsh, and his heart pounded like he had run a mile. Where did this boy learn these things? Shouldn't he be interested in Pokemon, battle ships and superheroes?

The youngster was silent and the God smirked arrogantly. But then, in a tone that he's never heard before, Koji brokenly uttered, "I already regret that day! Stop rubbing it in! I regret the day I was born, okay? There, you have it. You won. Congratulations. Enjoy your million dollar prize; a swell of ego to the head! N-now let me go!" His bottom lip quivered.

The swell of ego never reached Akito's head, however; it's been turned inside out from what his ears heard. What did he mean? What did he have to suffer to regret about?

"What did you—"

A yawn turned their heads to the sleeping beauty that had woken up. Tohru sat up as her muscles stretched and her bones shifted comfortably. She mumbled incoherently as she rubbed her eyes before fixing her attention on them.

"Akito-san!" She cried and he hastily relinquished the little boy. He winced at the rare harshness in her tone. Was she normally this protective around children and animals?

"Koji-kun! Are you hurt? Can you swallow?" Tohru rushed over and her hair teasingly kissed Akito's face as she sharply turned and knelt to Koji's eye-level. Akito crossed his arms in a huff. The squirt who was putting on quite a show with those fake tears.

"I'm...I'm f-fine, Tohru," Akito felt goosebumps crawl on his skin at the sappiness of his voice choked with tears, "B-but he was being a meanie and he was scaring me cause he thought it was safe to bully me while you were asleep! Oh, I'm so relieved; you woke up just in time! He looked like he was about to give me a noogie!"

"Liar! I don't even know what you're talking about! What the hell's a noogie!?" Akito shook his palms incredulously. "Besides, you have no proof that I...administered this 'noogie'." He air-quoted.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this then?" On 'this', Koji pointed to his hair which had been ruffled by Akito during their quarrel.

Tohru stared at Akito like he was a depraved, frothing, flea-bitten dog. She maneuvered Koji around her like a mother hen defending her chick from a famished wolf.

Akito wanted to smack himself. '_Damn, this brat is quick!_' He cursed. _"Old habits die hard."_, the mutt once told him as he took a swig of beer. Now the God knew what he meant. He wanted to spit at the way the runt was garnering affection from his Tohru. His! He was sick of having to share her with everyone. First his Juunishi, then a cat, and now a stranger off the streets!

"Is it true?" He noticed she didn't even bother to address him formally.

All the emotions he's been holding in suddenly erupted. He doesn't give a shit he's getting blamed anymore.

"Yeah, it's true! Why do you feel the need to ask me if you listen to everything the whelp babbles out of his mouth? I don't care! Do whatever you want! **I DON'T CARE!** Bring on the shackles! Put me in a dungeon! Lock me up and throw away the key! See if I care! It's not like I'll live long enough to suffer anyway!" He spat. His shoulders heaved as he fought to catch his breath. His back slouched as he clutched his sides. His vision blurred and he had to steady himself against a wall.

He couldn't remember the last time he had an outburst this powerful; with Tohru by his side, he generally felt calm and insightful. Even his occasional tantrums weren't as physically draining as this. The exhilaration of release surged through his tense muscles as he slowly slid with his back down the wall clutching his head in pain.

A cool, dry cloth dabbled over his brow and the nostalgic smell of strawberries invaded his nostrils. His eyes opened a halfway and he saw the corner of her face as she wordlessly wiped away the thin sheet of sweat on his head. His hoarse pants diminishing to low, erratic breaths, he reached for the side of her cheek and brushed his thumb against her baby soft skin with awkward gentleness. She froze but her eyes slowly closed as she exhaled a shaky breath she's been holding in.

"I'm sorry... I was so excited about coming downtown that I...I forgot about Akito-san. I was being selfish and ignorant to Akito-san's needs. I'm so stupid; I never meant to ostracize Akito-san! I only wanted him to enjoy this visit and maybe discover something new he liked. I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried as she buried her face in her hands.

Koji watched as Akito threaded his fingers through her russet colored hair in a manner that was completely different to when he touched his hair. There was almost...hesitancy behind his movements, as if he were afraid that if he was too harsh, she would shatter like porcelain. He didn't apologize, but his eyes—which were so hard to read most times—said it all. They softened conspicuously when she laid her hand over his and helped him up.

Then, as if nothing had happened, Tohru turned back to face Koji with a jovial smile.

"Well," She said positively, "Since the nearest shackles are currently on display inside a museum on the east side of downtown, I don't think we can borrow it at this hour. So your new punishment is..." She giggled. "...to go buy ice cream for Koji-kun."

Akito eyed the boy peevishly. "He can go buy ice cream himself. You told me you were a very independent boy, right, Koji_-kun_?" He smirked.

Koji felt bad after he witnessed the result of his last half lie. As an amendment, he decided to be honest so he nodded.

"Eh," Tohru twisted her skirt into a wrinkled mess, "Koji-kun d-doesn't have an allowance."

Annoyingly, the squirt peeked out from behind Tohru as he pointed to his lips and winked at him.

'"_I know that she is happy with me because I can make her happy! I love her!"_'

'_Shimatte!_' Akito swore as he grudgingly reached inside his pants pocket and took out the wallet which he rarely used. The Dragon sneaked this into his pocket when he wasn't looking, but he found it useless to spend cash when he could've written a check which he did back at the restaurant. Thoroughly, he searched for money but then he remembered: he spent the only cash he had on hand for the clothes Tohru bought for him. Speaking of which, he intended to keep his mouth shut about that just so she could "surprise" him. He's already planned the perfect reaction.

"Uh, n-nevermind what I said! Since Akito-san helped us out of that jam earlier, I'd say an apology would be more appropriate." Tohru hastily amended when she read Akito's face.

He suppressed a sigh. '_I bet that was her whole plan all along. Just to make me apologize to the small fry._'

He walked up to Tohru and looked over at Koji like he was the plague. He resisted the childish temptation to stick his tongue out, even though his psych was already messed up as it is.

"I...I-I'm...sss...sor...sorrrr..." He slurred. He cringed; he sounded like a drunk.

'_God dammit, why won't it come out?_'

"I'm soar-rie." Tohru annunciated tolerantly. "You're getting it, Akito-san." She smiled.

Nausea crept up the lining of his stomach at the way she treated him like a kid. Akito grinded his teeth.

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he had something wedged in his throat, but it was a good place to start, Tohru noted optimistically.

"And Koji-kun, what about you?" She looked at him expectantly. Akito couldn't help but notice that she was extremely patient when dealing with children. If it were he, he would probably chain them all together and make them watch M-rated horror films or threaten to throw them down a long flight of stairs if they do not obey him in less than five seconds.

The little brown-haired boy smiled and energetically shook his lazy hand in truce. Akito sighed as he drummed his fingers on his hip.

"Wonderful! See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Tohru clapped her hands perkily.

He begged to differ.

"As a reward for good behavior, I'm treating you both to ice cream!" She smiled brightly.

"Yippee! I love ice cream! Maybe we can share, Tohru!"

He groaned. '_Why me?_'

---

"Oh! I want a vanilla and chocolate sundae cone! I love eating them, they're so tasty!"

"Me too! But my favorite flavor is strawberry even though chocolate and vanilla are close seconds." Tohru turned to Akito, who has been staring at the selection ever since they stopped at the ice cream vendor truck. She gently nudged him and he seemed to awaken from his stupor.

"Have you decided yet, Akito-san?"

He shrugged. "I don't know which one to pick. I don't like cold foods." He said glumly.

Tohru made an 'o' with her mouth. "That's right...Hatori-san told me that your body could only tolerate cool to warm foods. No extreme temperatures. Hm...Well, if you want, you can have yogurt." She suggested.

He made a face. "I don't like how sticky it is in my mouth." He said.

"Erm, what about a non-frozen milkshake?" She asked.

"No. It's too liquid-y. I don't want to eat something in one gulp. How am I supposed to savor it?" He shook his head.

"U-uh...the premium ice cream bars?" Tohru said hopelessly.

Akito glanced at the selection. Tohru thought that he was about to say no again when he asked "What is it?"

Tohru pointed to the bottom item. It was a regular vanilla bar coated in chocolate and its simplicity pleased Akito very much. Unlike the cone Koji held in his hands with peanut chunks, sprinkles and a cherry on top, he'd much rather have plain ice cream bars. He looked down at himself and chuckled; it had to have something to do with his choice for clothes as well.

So after Tohru bought him his ice cream, he went to enjoy it over by a nearby bench while Koji sat against a tree beside them. It was then he noticed something very odd.

"Hey Tohru, where is your ice cream?" He looked up at her. Tohru laughed at his little mustache. "I didn't buy one."

Akito stopped gnawing on his bar and watched her observantly as Koji asked why.

"Well," Tohru looked at her knees humbly, "I wanted to save some money for the public transit." She explained. Koji nodded and looked down thoughtfully at his ice cream. Akito was trying to figure how to eat his frozen treat when a question nearly made him drop it on the ground.

"Have a bite then! I want you to enjoy this as much as I do since you're my girlfriend!"

Akito stared at the little boy as if he had just asked if Tohru would marry him. Where in the world did he get these ideas? And that infuriating cleverness and that bold charm that made Tohru blush so much even though he was five years younger and a midget?

'_What the hell was a public transit? Was it another store she planned to visit?_' He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. His feet were starting to throb from all the walking. To be honest, Akito wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in bed tomorrow with arms reduced to fleshy twigs and body so much thinner that he wouldn't even have the strength to lift the sheets.

Tohru blushed copiously but she declined. "Oh, no, it's fine Koji-kun. You deserve to have the sundae to yourself. You've earned it."

The lad would not surrender. He pouted and his face tilted to the side, his bangs falling over one eye. "But...I insist! I would feel awful if I sat here and enjoyed this ice cream while my own girlfriend watched me!" He whined.

Akito so badly wanted to throw his own ice cream at the boy's face right then. But he couldn't waste Tohru's money like that.

"Oh...well, alright then. Just one bite couldn't hurt."

'_Dammit._' He watched from the corner of his eye as Tohru leaned over and took a small bite out of Koji's sundae. The brat cheered ecstatically.

"Hooray! How does it taste? Is it good? Do you like it? I know it's not ichigo, but I thought it tasted pretty good, if I do say so myself!"

Tohru licked her lips. "Mmm, it's absolutely delicious!" She grinned. Koji's laughter rang across the whole street.

"Have another—"

"Oh no! Akito-san, your ice cream is melting!" He glanced down disparagingly at the frozen treat. A cold dollop fell to the ground with a '_splat!_'

Tohru tried to keep his ice cream from falling apart, but she only managed to get her fingers coated with the thick, chocolaty syrup. Akito was too engrossed by how warm her hands felt even when blanketed with all the sweet fillings to realize his treat had fallen apart and was nothing but a gooey mess that caked Tohru's hand and a little of his too. The popsicle stick was the only thing he held in his hand.

"I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I-I'll buy you another one!" She stood up and bowed in apology before she turned to revisit the vendor, not realizing both her hands were practically popsicles themselves. Akito didn't know what made him do what he did next; it was sort of a thrill for him.

He sharply tugged her wrist and pulled back on the bench with him. Before she would pull away, he kissed her fingers as if he were a knight greeting his lady. Tohru's mouth popped open as she stared morbidly at Akito before the Sohma Head slyly enclosed his lips over her pinkie and sucked on it with erotic gusto. Tohru's other hand trembled at the pleasurable ministrations. Her eyes stared disbelievingly as her fingers pulsed from his warm breath while his tongue curled around her digits and moved in a way that made her other fingers twitch from the rhythmic suction. Tohru was left stunned and speechless after he's cleaned her hands and moved onto his own as he tauntingly licked his fingers. His eyes roved over her form and the corners of his lips twisted into a crafty smirk.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun. My frozen treat was quite tasty if I do say so myself." He snickered at her priceless expression. Tohru gaped at him hilariously as she struggled to form a complete sentence. But all that spewed forth were recurring babbles.

'_Poor thing...she can't handle shock very well._' He chuckled. Seizing the opportunity to silence her with his lips, the deity swayed over and almost, _barely_ grazed her petals when a loud noise caused him to jump back. Tohru snapped out of her daze to look at Koji who was holding a cell phone in his small hands.

"Sorry, it's my aunt." He sighed before bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?" Indecipherable gibberish responded. "Yeah, I know. I was just chillin' with my girlfriend and her best guy friend." He paused.

"No, I wasn't interrupting them."

'_I am __**not**__ her best guy friend!_' Akito seethed. He watched as Tohru swung her legs without a care in the world. He can sense the hotness of her face as she pretended not to listen.

Koji nodded. "Mm-kay. I'll be home in fifteen minutes." He hung up and turned to Tohru with a sad face. "Well, I have to go home now since my aunt is getting worried. She even made my favorite food so I better hurry home or she'll be disappointed. Thank you so much for regarding me kindly! I'll never forget this night!" He hugged Tohru. Graciously, Tohru was at his level on the bench so his head rested against her shoulder comfortably.

She hugged him tightly. "I won't either. I'm glad we had fun! Thank you for carrying these bags for us. Oh, I almost forgot!-" She reached into her pocket and gave him a little blue box wrapped with a velvet green bow. "This is for you."

"Wow! I wonder what's inside." Koji tapped the box curiously.

The brunette smile. "It's a surprise."

"I love surprises!" He held the box up in the air joyfully. "Thank you! Thank you! You're so sweet, Tohru!"

"You're welcome." Tohru blushed as she laughed.

It looked like the two lovebirds were going compliment eachother till the crack of dawn so Akito hurriedly ushered the boy away.

"Yes, yes I had fun too, now go home, eat and go to bed. Kids aren't supposed to be up this late anyway." He muttered grouchily. Koji laughed.

"Wow, my parents don't even care when I'll be home. I'll be jealous of the lucky person who will be _your_ kid!"

Akito choked and keeled over. "_What!?!_"

"See yah!" The boy sprinted away before he could fling a rock at him.

Tohru walked over to Akito as he stood there in incredulity at the audacious boy's words. "I think that was a compliment, Akito-san. Koji-kun was praising you." She giggled.

"Well he has a very ridiculous way of showing it." He said disgruntled. He glanced at her dispassionately. "Are you still his girlfriend?"

Tohru choked.

"Oh, we were merely playing, Akito-san." She said surprised at his hurt tone. "Koji-kun is still young and children like to pretend because it let's their mind be free from all the rules and restrictions in a world that is run by adults. We never were that." She gently explained.

"Besides, he is a very lonely boy who's mistreated by his parents so he lives with his aunt. I knew it would make him happy so that's why I agreed to be his girlfriend for one night."

"You understand children very well..." He offhandedly remarked. "You have a mother complex."

"Eh..." He watched her obsequious face with amusement. Was it something he said?

"Where would you like to go next?"

Tohru blinked at him, surprised. "But aren't you tired?" She whispered.

"No." He said even when his back slumped. She watched him cordially and touched his cheek.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air where I could see them!" A loud voice boomed through a megaphone.

"Eep!" Tohru hastily did as she was told. Akito groaned. He recognized that retching perfume anywhere.

"So, we meet again."

A bush rustled and Ayaka, Naomi and Ume popped out like ferrets. Tohru wrinkled her eyebrows. Where had she seen these girls before? She gasped. '_The plaza!_ _They_ _were harassing Akito-san!_' But how could they have known where they were? Unless...

Tohru turned to Akito with a weird look. "Akito-san has...stalkers?" She eyed him funnily.

He growled at the giggling girls with nothing better to do but follow him around all day.

"_No._" He vehemently denied before he grabbed her hand and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

After what seemed like half an hour later, they were safe. Unfortunately, Akito had taken them the wrong way and they were on the outskirts of downtown. He cursed and brushed a hand through his hair. Tohru blushed but didn't say a word when he leaned his head on her shoulder.

She looked around. "Hey, there is station down by that corner! We can buy tickets and take the public transit back!" She exclaimed. He walked ahead to where she pointed as neither of them acknowledged the fact their hands were still entwined.

When they walked down the subway, Akito saw that the public transit was a long, enormous train that looked smooth and was jam-packed with hundreds of people. His feet stopped and Tohru looked at him with concern.

"What's the matter?"

"Too...many...people." He stared traumatized at the staggering proportion of human beings crammed inside each little compartment. He shuddered as he imagined how gross it would be to go inside where it was all sweaty, hot and crowded.

'_Is he claustrophobic?_' She gasped. "Don't worry, it won't be very long. Our destination isn't far." She coaxed. He was tired of being babied so he huffily ventured forth once the door opened.

"Oh no, Akito-san look out!"

Tohru pulled him away from the huge mass. He would have most certainly been flattened in the stampede. There have actually been deaths that occurred because of the heavy footfalls of so many people getting off at once.

'_That was close!_ _I forgot this is Akito-san's first time traveling on a public train!_' She slapped herself. '_I'm so forgetful!_'

When the crowd dispersed, they got on the train. Akito stared shrewdly at the seats that were already occupied. When he spotted an empty seat, he was tempted to take it but Tohru caught his elbow and shook her head.

"That's for the elderly people since they can't stand up for long." She explained. He sighed as he watched an old man take his seat. When he saw him, he gratefully smiled. He turned away unsociably.

There were a lot of bars and hooks on the ceiling. He stared at them inquisitively when the door slid shut after more people came in but the crowd wasn't as packed. Tohru glanced over at him and her eyes widened when she noticed he wasn't holding onto anything.

"Oh no, Akito-san! Quick, grab—"

_Whoosh!!!_

He yelled as he was thrown off balance. The train had suddenly come to life and it felt like an invisible hand shoved him. He was falling, but his eyes darted around as he desperately searched for something to hold on to. Without thinking, he clung onto Tohru like a frightened cat, his nails digging into her shoulders painfully.

Tohru bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. "Ow... Akito-san, you're hurting me..." She knew that wasn't his intention but it still hurt.

"I'm not ever getting on this thing again!" He hissed. He scowled at the looks he was getting particularly from the elderly women.

"My, would you look at that, he can't keep his hands off her for one second!" A lady wearing old-fashioned glasses clucked.

Four-eye's friend giggled. "I can only imagine what a little beastie he is in bed!" They cackled as Tohru turned away with a red face.

Akito glared at them, vengefully wishing them a shorter life. He hated it when maids gossiped around the Honke, but he's finding that this is even worse.

"They look so shy! Perhaps they're having an affair behind their parents' backs?" Tohru buried her face in one hand.

"Are they running away?"

Akito growled as his fists shook. He just discovered the second worst thing to fan girls: old and wrinkly gossiping geezers.

"Looks that way. I wonder if there is a reason? Did he get her pregn—"

**Bam!!!**

Akito glared at them heatedly from across his hand. "I know something you can do if you're so bored! Why don't you take your balls of yarn—"

Tohru stared at him in horror, "No!"

"—and knit a muzzle for yourselves!"

The elderly woman looked at him like he was a rat that just crawled out of the sewer. "Oh! How rude!"

"Teenagers these days..." Her friend shook her head.

He was about to retort that he wasn't a teenager and that _they_ were the ones being vulgar when the train abruptly stopped and the old biddies waddled out.

"Good riddance." He grunted as he clasped the bars, his face colored with a hot flush. Tohru was being oddly quiet, and when he glanced at her she quickly looked elsewhere. He had no idea why she's so flustered by a simple glance when she didn't even notice when he grabbed her hand.

"I think we're getting close." He remarked.

She nodded wordlessly. A long pause ensued.

Akito twitched. '_Damn, why isn't she saying anything?_' He wondered just as he caught something suspicious from the corner of his eye. A long hand was slithering through the forest of legs. He couldn't see who it belonged to, but he knew what it was searching for.

Before it could reach Tohru, he grabbed the hand and twisted it until he heard a yelp. Tohru turned around in alarm. The arm tried to pull back, but Akito dug his nails in drawing blood before he gave a harsh tug—

A middle aged man with untidy hair and wrinkled face came forth. He stared at Akito in terror before he brandished a pocket knife and tried to slash at him. Akito gracefully dodged and simultaneously pushed Tohru out of the way. In the sea of people, the crowd parted as frightened bystanders pushed themselves up against the walls. Women held their children tightly as men could only stare as Akito effortlessly fought the offender. With a roundhouse kick, the deity easily knocked the molester onto his back and swiped the blade away before he held it to his throat.

"Akito-san! Don't do it!" Tohru gasped. She pulled on his arm but he didn't budge.

"P-please, don't hurt m-me! I-I was j-just trying to help my f-family!"

A malicious smiled plastered on Akito's face. "By groping innocent girls? You fool." He sat on him while Tohru telephoned a number on the wall. After she made a report to the police, they waited for their next stop, ignoring the bewildered stares. When the door opened, two uniformed men came in and cuffed the offender. Akito didn't wait for the questions he knew he would be bombarded with so he pulled Tohru along as they hurried out of the subway.

"Like I said, I'm never getting on that thing again." He grumbled.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Tohru asked. He studied her for a second before he took one of her bags and left her standing under the lamplight.

"That's not important." Tohru followed him down the street. When a melodic song filtered out of her bag, she took out the cell phone and held it to her ear. Akito froze. He knew who it was.

"Hatori-san! Yes, we're fine. Oh, we already ate at a restaurant...uh, no why?" Tohru glanced over at him and giggled. Akito stiffened and he whipped around.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time. He seemed to enjoy it. Oh, how is he? He's—" Akito wrenched the phone out of her hands.

"Hello, Hatori. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you?" He inquired sweetly. Tohru nervously twiddled her fingers.

"No Hari, I've never been better. I suggest that Tohru-kun and I stay a night at a hotel, since I don't want you to tire yourself out with having to drive us _all_ the way back."

Tohru made a very uncharacteristic face. He smiled evilly at her before replying to the angry voice on the other line.

"Oh, all right then," The cunning deity sighed, "Then I believe two more hours will do." He said.

"N-nani?" Tohru gasped.

He chuckled ominously. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about the food getting cold, but I'm holding all the cards here, less you forget. I demand at least two more hours or I—**we** aren't coming home. And there is no other way you can find us." He smirked. Before the Dragon could argue, Akito hung up and coolly tossed the phone back to Tohru.

"A-are we really going to stay at a hotel?" She coughed. He glanced back at her. The light shadowed half of his face, illuminating his cheek and the slope of his jaw. The longer he stared at her, the faster her heart raced. Thoughtfully, he eyed the distress between her eyes for a minute before a slow, secretive smile curled his lips.

"Is Tohru-kun afraid of being in my presence without the protection of her guardian Dragon?" He asked slyly.

"What? N-no! I-I'm not afraid! It's just that I don't want Hatori-san to worry about us. He's been kind enough to provide transportation home so we won't have to walk, and we didn't even tell him when we'll be back! I feel awful about it, don't you? We should call him back—"

He snatched the phone out of her hands.

Tenaciously, he said, "Two more hours, in the park. Or I'm not going home."

He towered over her threateningly. His lips were held in a thin, pale line and the fraction of his eyes not hidden by his ebony locks pierced through her soul. The cell phone shook in his trembling grip as his other hand balled into a fist. It wouldn't do to put him in a foul mood after such an enjoyable day, she cautiously debated. Even though her muscles ached and she felt ready to collapse any second, Tohru agreed to his suggestion (or rather demand), fearing that he will throw a fit and injure himself, or her.

Hence, they strolled through the front gates and down a small path. There was barely enough light to see where they were stepping, much less admire the plants that grew. Once or twice, Tohru tripped and fell against Akito who oddly managed to avoid all the tree roots above the earth. Contented that his earlier desire has been fulfilled, he went back to being the gentlemen he was and steadied her before setting her upright again. Multiple times she blushed when their hands or shoulders innocently grazed each other's.

Coming to a clearing, Akito stopped and looked up into the star-kissed sky. Behind him, Tohru folded her hands and studied him with a thoughtful smile on her face.

'_He looks so much like a child discovering the stars for the first time..._'

She saw his eyes sparkle with innocent curiosity as he observed the full moon shrouded with warm grey clouds. He tilted his head slightly.

"How many stars are there in the sky?" He asked.

"Infinite. No one knows how many there are. It's impossible to count every single one." She replied.

"Why can't I see them downtown if there's so many?" He sighed.

"That's because there's too much light. You need the darkness to see stars." He seemed to consider her words.

"You're the first person who's ever said anything good about darkness."

She smiled. "That's because there is nothing to fear...just as with daylight, there are some things that depend on darkness. Like the stars for example." Tohru cast her gaze upwards. "And mom."

He snuck a glance at her and was surprised to find her standing closer than he thought she'd be. "Your mother is up there?" He asked incredulously.

Tohru nodded confidently. "Yes. The last words she even uttered to me were 'I'll be watching you from a star.' I think that fits her very well. She's always had a spark in her personality."

He looked away. "I don't suppose my father is up there as well." He added morosely. Tohru stared at him.

"All our beloved ones turn into a star when it's their time. That is why they are innumerable." She replied.

Akito didn't say a word as they continued their stroll. The earth crumbled beneath their feet, but the crunch was barely heard. Ferns and grasses bristled as they walked pass by. The night was silent except for nature's symphony of chirps and hoots. The air was crisp and the smell of bark and the algae-spotted pond filtered through their noses. As they ventured further into the park, fireflies became their guide as they illuminated the cobbled passageway. A balmy breeze rustled through the dark foliage and gently teased their hair.

Akito wasn't sure where they were, but he found this place as peaceful as the memorial ground he and Tohru visited.

When they approached what appeared to be a bridge with a graceful arch in the middle, he was the one to take the first step onto it. Tohru hesitated and she stopped centimeters from the first tread across. She looked at him tensely before he walked over and took her hand. With a squeeze, he led her over to the middle where the moon reflected in the peaceful waters. She cautiously peeked over the railing and saw that a pair of swans was nestled in a cluster of cattails by the far edge of the pond.

"They're so cute with their heads tucked under each other's wings like that. I wonder if they're mates..." She vaguely uttered before a blush crept up her face when she realized that she spoke those words out loud. And to Akito nonetheless! Mortified, Tohru glued her eyes to the shimmering waters below; she had no idea what caused her to say something like that!

'_Oh mom, I hope he didn't hear that! I think I'm too tired to control what goes out of my mouth! I better shut up now._' She buried her face in her arms and tried not to let her eyes wander over to a certain dark-haired individual whose eyes, she can feel, was burning into her face.

He chucked amusedly. "I think they are, Tohru-kun. Swans are often a couple, even when it isn't breeding season."

"B-b-b-breeding season?" Tohru stuttered when he trailed a finger down her back. Her hands tightened on the rail as she involuntarily squirmed under his touch. She tried not to think about the warm breath in her ear and enjoy the scenery, but her stomach kept doing flip-flops every time his fingers lightly grazed her sides. When his reflection suddenly vanished, she drew in a relieved breath before she straightened.

Hands sprung around her. The girl yipped and she jolted as if she's been electrocuted. Akito snickered, letting his lithe arms enclose around her waist. His nose finding a comfortable spot to nuzzle into in the crook between her neck and shoulder, he smirked down at their reflections. Coaxing her to lean into him, he languidly threaded a finger through her hair. Tohru's lips felt very dry, just like her throat. She reminded herself that he's done this so many times, she should have been used to it by now. It's his way of showing friendliness, although she wished he'd let her heart have a rare moment of rest when he's around.

Provoked by the "friendly" embrace, her mind wandered over to the unbidden thoughts that plagued her conscience of the intimate moments they shared like this one. Intimate, as in _very_ close acquaintances, she firmly drilled into her head. In spite of the moments others would think of as romantic or passionate, she unconsciously built a dam to sieve out every promiscuous outlook so that only clean, pure moments are what are left. There is also a logical explanation attached to each moment, like tags that are appended to suitcases in order to avoid confusion as well as guarantee order. Some explanations include that he is very lonely, or that he needs maternal affection which he never received. Other rationales integrate his unsociability with anyone else as possible reasons for his frisky antics.

But still, she contradicted, there were times when it seemed like the only reason why he acted the way he did was because—he was a male. Despite how sickly he was, how feminine his beauty looked (she blushed), how surprisingly gentle he touched her face, Akito was a boy. It made her self-conscious to think that he could ever feel this way for someone as common as her, but she can't find any other reason as simple as that sounds.

The brunette stared into their reflections in the water, but she didn't have the courage to glance at his face.

The serene atmosphere brought her musings over to a time when things were tense in a different implication. She recalled the visit she had with him after she discovered Kyo's true form, which seemed ages ago. Tohru stilled remembered all the emotions that passed his face when she spoke to him the words that broke the barrier that sheltered his fragile heart. She hadn't known they were the words to his undoing, but it made sense to her why he was so angry and protective. Akito too, was a human being despite the spirit of a deity possessing him. He had a mind of his own and he was not the cruel and heartless Head of the House that others implied he was.

He was afraid, and who wouldn't be when they were told the minute they're born that they were the sacrificial lamb of an ancient family? A pawn was what he must have felt like...

"What had your mind in such a daze that you didn't even notice when I kissed you, Tohru-kun?" His lips mumbled against her neck.

"Huh!?!" Her whole face turned pale like the moon.

He chuckled. "Really, you know I would _never_ attempt something as dishonorable as that." She felt his lips twist into a wicked smirk.

"Uh-huh..." She mumbled. His eyes glinted of something she couldn't tell as he pulled away and walked further along the bridge. A rush of coldness attacked her back and she hastily trailed after him.

They approached what appeared to be a gazebo that sat on a small island in the middle of the pond. An old weeping willow grew beside it, its long, leafy stems swaying idly in the breeze. The tree looked like an umbrella for the wooden pagoda. Its abundant growth acted like a giant curtain.

Akito stared at it as he thought over the moment he and Tohru shared before her friends popped up with false accusation that they were attempting a kiss. He sighed; he was about to tell her how he felt, but the mood was ruined thanks to them. Now, the opportunity presented itself again and he would jump headfirst into the pond if he were to be interrupted this time! Warily, he glanced around for any onlooker who might need a good dunk in the pool. When none greeted his eyes, he smiled victoriously before he grabbed Tohru's hand and made a short work of the rest of the steps.

"Akito-san, where are we going?"

He could barely contain his excitement. "It's a surprise, so close your eyes." He smirked.

"O-okay." Evidently, she did and clumsily fell against him. He patiently helped her to her feet and covered her eyes for her since he didn't trust her blindfolded in the dark anymore.

He set her down on a bench. "Now open them." He whispered.

The view of the pond from the island took her breath away. "So this is where the bridge ends!" She gazed at the moon which seemed closer than before, and reached towards it like she could touch it with her fingertips. Instead, a stem from the willow brushed her outstretched hand before it blew away.

"Akito-san, come see this, this is beautiful!"

'_No, Tohru-kun. You're twice...no triple the beauty of the moon..._' The words almost escaped his lips but he held his tongue. Akito watched her fondly from his place by one of the pillars. While she marveled at the moon, his admired her. Every part of her—her soulful eyes, her delicate curves, her childish smile, her uplifting compassion—he loved. He had no idea when it began, when he started looking forward to hearing her voice, when his name had a special ring to it whenever she uttered it, when simply the sight of her smile made his heart skip in way that didn't require medical attention. He felt like he was in his own fairy tale, even though he knew fairy tales were when the princess marries the valiant prince, and not the wicked villain.

'_How can I tell her?_' His face contorted in anguish as his mind conveniently went blank. Then a thought hit him: what if she rejects him? '_No. She wouldn't do that._' He almost added dare but stopped. Akito glanced at her sorrowfully.

She was humming a tune with the gust, her body swaying in synch with the willow. He sighed; he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He wanted to be embraced by the same love she felt for the Rat and the Cat. To think that God wanted what his animals had was laughable, but Akito knew that Tohru was a jewel hidden in a cluster of fake gemstones. And he planned to steal her before anyone else discovered her true value.

All his life, he had to deal with deception. It didn't matter what kind, he's seen it all. His supposedly "faithful" Dog committed an unspeakable act against him and lied about it. The maids gave him empty hope of his father through an equally void container. Even his own doctor, the Dragon, lied about how his health was "improving" when in fact he vomited right after the exam. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

So, for every lie that was thrown at him, he tightened his stranglehold over the whole damn family. They thought he was too ill to be able to use logic and instinct to see pass their fake smiles, fake apologies and fake information. But he proved them wrong by making sure that everyone who let a false syllable slip pass their lip be punished. They lied to him, so he made their lives hell as he dragged everyone down with him. That was how it's been.

Everything he did back then was out of pure vengeance, until...

' "_**I'm happy...I'm happy to have known you, Akito-san..." '**_

...she stepped into the picture. A nobody. An Outsider.

' "_**I want to know how you feel..." '**_

A being that cared about him...

' "_**...even if you're angry, or bitter, or frustrated...that's okay!" ' **_

...even the ugliest side of him.

' "_**Because right now, the important thing is..." '**_

A woman who he initially loathed and tried to scare away...

' "_**You're alive..." '**_

...had given him a purpose to live.

He drank in the full image of her gazing up at the moon, her arms resting on the beige balustrade and her shapely legs tucked under her. Her pastel skin emanated its warm, healthy glow, not only emphasizing the ripeness of her body but also the youth her eyes still conveyed despite her maturity. Her hips were round rather than full, her curves just finished growing from adolescence. The swell of a breast which was modestly cloaked by her indigo blouse reminded him of how much she has grown under the shelter and unconditional love of the Sohmas in just three years. When he first met her, he was taken back by her awkwardness and her plain appearance. Easily, he overlooked the bud that has yet to bloom and dismissed her. Then, nurtured by the affection and the attention his Juunishi zealously showered her with, Tohru grew into the woman of every man's fantasy.

Even God's.

The flower has come into full bloom in his beautiful garden, and since then she has become the main attraction. He can smell the sweet aroma that wafted from her, and has even sampled her nectar. She was sinfully intoxicating, and she was ready to be plucked off her stem.

"You're unearthly...Tohru Honda-san."

The whisper of her full name made her pivot. She watched him mildly. He caught a glimpse of confusion which reflected in her eyes, and his heart raced at the way she daintily swung her calves over the bench, her skirt fluttered innocently as it revealed a brief, fleeting flash of her smooth under legs. He firmly glued his eyes to the ground, as if meeting her gaze would blind him in her radiance.

She situated herself at the center of the gazebo, her hands meekly played with the hem of her modestly long skirt. From the angle of his eye, he saw her head tilted slightly at him in query of his accidental remark.

"What does Akito-san mean...I'm unearthly?" Her soft lips intoned. "I'm just another human being, like you." She touched her heart and eyed him with sincerity.

Akito's arms were folded behind his back as he walked pass her, to her perch. He fixed his eyes on the moon, and prayed that he won't sound as pathetic as he felt. In her presence, he did not feel like God, or authoritative in any way. The way she looked at him, the tone of her voice and her conduct, was how she treated the Juunishi. He wasn't angry that her aura stunted his pride, but rather he enjoyed the humility of being treated as an equal. He glanced at the moon's pallid reflection in the water with a thoughtful smile.

"I have no doubt that you are, in every meaning of the term, a human being. What I meant to say was that I find your person to be unlike anyone I've ever met." He clarified. The wind danced through the branches of the willow, and he entangled his hand through its verdant hair.

"When I warned you of what you were getting into by living amongst this family, you blithely ignored my caveat. I didn't think you could embrace the darkness that is the curse, but you proved me wrong when you accepted the Cat's true form. Being the skeptic I was I still couldn't believe you. So I confronted you—or rather, you confronted me—and I showed you the source behind the family's misery—myself." He gave a humorless chuckle which sent a tingle up her spine.

He looked thoughtfully up at the moon. "I should've known that I was in for a tear fest. I should've been wise enough to think that if you were able to get through to the Mon—_Kyo_, you wouldn't have _too_ much trouble doing the same with me." He heard her shift slightly and inclined his head towards her.

Tohru sat uncomfortably as she worried her lip. '_Mom, what is he trying to tell me?_' She wondered confusedly. Whatever it was, she felt that when in doubt, apologize.

"I'm sorry if that offended Akito-san." She meekly ducked her head.

He surprised her when a hand came up to lightly touch her hair. "No, I'm the one who should apologize." He brushed her bangs to the side, "I must have hurt Tohru-kun very much that day..." His eyes captivated her as he leaned so close their noses barely touched. Tohru's hands felt clammy as she nervously rubbed them together. She was relieved when he turned away so she could resume her breathing. His aura was incredible.

She realized he was expecting her to say something, so she hastily reassured him. "No! Not at all! I was perfectly fine afterwards! I'm still alive, aren't I?" She nervously laughed.

"I'm glad you are," He said seriously, "this family has never been so different...in a good way of course." A short laughter followed.

Tohru flushed modestly. "I could not have made that much of a difference; I only did what I thought would help."

"Then you _have_ helped...especially me." His hand found its way to his raven hair and he toyed with the lock as he waited for her reaction.

Tohru glanced up, her thin eyebrows arched over her moon-reflected eyes. "If Akito-san is talking about the snakebite, or painting me or—"

He quietly interjected her. "I don't mean any of the palpable times you have helped me, Tohru-kun. You taught me that materialism in friendship has no merit. It's the trust that fortifies the bond between you and me." He paused as he seemed to circumspectly weigh his words. "I admire your fidelity and keen devotion to my wellbeing... If given the chance, I _think_ I'd like to be...the kind of benevolent person you are, maybe, one day."

"Regardless," He added as the darkness overshadowed his grin, "_I would like to get to know you better_."

Her oculars focused on his straight backside, and then slowly traveled the back of his neck. His midnight hair eclipsed the ashen moon, the edges of his suit painted with wan luminosity. She watched his slender figure with disbelief but also anticipation. Her heart intensified as the gap of silence widened, like an invisible bridge in between them. His poignant speech sank into her mind, the silken lexis sounded so familiar she had to recall her memory. Where had she heard them before?

Then she remembered. And her bottom lip fell as tears consolidated under her aqua pools.

He was...after all this time; Akito was trying to show her...

"I...I want to change... I don't want to be the way I am now. I want to understand you better. You've helped me, but I don't want...to be selfish. Even if that is exactly what it means to want to get to really _know_ someone. Which is why I want to say—"

Like a bolt out of the blue, twin appendages locked around his willowy frame in a fierce, tight embrace, restricting his breath from flight. The pump in his chest rapidly fluctuated between high and low, causing his breath to increase and a thin sheen of sweat to glisten on his forehead. Likewise, his bony fingers felt clammy and sticky. The bones in his thin legs melted like hot butter, and Akito was overcome with vertigo which vibrated through his limbs. Foggily, he glanced down at the dainty limbs that wrapped around his waist. He tentatively touched her, embracing the warmth, embracing the love she freely offered him with euphoric gratitude.

Tohru sniffed as she buried her head into his back. A smile found its way to her lips. Flustered for crying into his back (and ruining his expensive shirt), she laid her cheek between his shoulders and sighed when she felt his thumb stroke her wrist in soothing motions. Groggily, she said, "I did very little Akito-san. I'm flattered but it was you who opened your heart and chose to accept me." She yawned and moaned into his shirt.

Akito revolved so he could hold her against his chest. His stomach fluttered from the presence of her body pressed against him. How they seem to fit together perfectly was a question he wanted to ask after he was good and gone. For now though, he eyed her shiny crystalline orbs endearingly. The smell of her hair as it gently tickled his nose, the moon's pallid shine washing over her delicate cheekbones, and the sense of security and peacefulness that engulfed him caused his arms to casually drape around her.

"It was you who showed me love." He felt that the smile on his face is the most genuine he has ever given. Much to his surprise at what happened next, he was left breathless when her lips pecked the blessed area of his cheek.

Tohru smiled, blithely ignoring the warning of the consequences her action might've brought on. He finally accepted her, just like Yuki and Kyo! She knew all along he had a good side to him, underneath all the despair and resentment. He just needed more coaxing out of his shell than the others, but in the end he was a human being, like everyone else.

'_Mom, I knew Akito-san was a nice person way deep inside!_' She thought contentedly. Feeling a blush coming on from their prolonged embrace, she embarrassedly set her gaze on his collar. Unfortunately, her eyes were welcomed by the sight of his V-neck, the plunge taunting her eyes with a provocative front view of his cream-white clavicle. Abundant shame for dressing Akito in a seductive shirt overwhelmed Tohru and she weakly sagged against him, like the night he found her on his porch step.

All the blood in his thin body surged to his face, particularly the patch of skin where her heavenly lips kissed. A dizzy smile plastered on his heated cheeks, which felt like they were as red as the kimono he routinely wore, possibly redder than that even. A very pleasant feeling gurgled in his stomach, not at all like the disdain that broiled there when wrath was all he could see. He noticed the weakness in her legs and he gently sat her down, never breaking the tangle around her sides.

He played with the words that sat on his tongue, rolling it around as he mulled over the various ways he could tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure if there were certain "rules" or guidelines he ought to follow, but the book from the Dog advised he should go slowly. Girls were very much like deer, he once read, and they will sprint if one fails to execute his plan properly. His hand moved to the back of her head, and in fluid deft motions, he combed the strands of chestnut hair he found. His breath hitched when Tohru shifted a little, but she only snuggled deeper into him, apparently enjoying the soothing sensations of his fingers running through her long, dark mane.

'_Is she enjoying this, or is she too tired to pull away?_' He wondered uncertain. At any rate, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his success so far. Bringing her face closer, he smiled when she coyly turned away. Before she could pull away, he trailed his lips up her neck and whispered in her ear, "_Suki desu_."

"I know, Akito-san. I knew all along how you really felt." Tohru murmured with her eyes half closed. Akito's lips opened in slight surprise; was his mind playing cruel tricks on him? Or does the angel of his dreams truly love him like he does for her?

"Tohru-kun..." He buried his face in the dip of her neck, his eyes growing wet as rampant ecstasy swept over him. His hands squeezed her arms protectively, inexpressible feelings flooding the gates of his heart which no longer felt the coldness of winter.

For the deity, spring has finally bloomed.

"I'm glad I can get to know Akito-san better, and I'm happy to be part of his family." Tohru smiled, her chin resting on his shoulder as she gazed pensively at the full moon. Akito drowsily leaned against the bench, his hands caressed the small of her back languidly. A sigh escaped his throat at the perfection of this tangible nirvana.

"I feel the same warmth with you as I have with Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, and the others. You've all been so kind to me..."

Hearing the sound of glass shattering, Akito's onyx black eyes sprung open, the river of life flowing through him froze subzero at her absentminded decree.

Her words cycling in torturous repetition inside his cranium, the moon, the lake, the pillars, her—all began to spin around. Everything blurred like a merry-go-round, his heart pounded in his ears as he struggled pathetically to clarify his earlier confession.

"No...hugh... Tohru-kun, suki desu...SUKI DESU!" He coughed and felt his heart hammering inside his chest.

"It's alright." His ears perked. He blinked when he saw her holding a shiny object, its edge traced with luminous glow.

'_No! Not now! He can't come right now!_' He shouted, but his throat felt dry. Nausea gripped his bowels and he clung to the bench, his erratic breathing muffling her panicked voice as she talked on the phone.

"No, I-I think he's been out too long! He has a fever," Tohru recoiled when he slapped her hand away after she touched his burning forehead. Weakly, he fought to stand, but she pulled him back down. Growling, he cursed at his disadvantage. Just when he thought his life was complete, she had to...misinterpret, because she's a dimwit like that and he should've...should've known better to tell her straight out.

Summoning what remained of his strength, Akito supported his weight on his feeble legs as he took advantage of Tohru's busy conversation to pin her against the bench by her shoulders.

"Akito-san, you must sit! Please! You're exhausting yourself by standing like that!" Tohru looked imploringly into his smoky eyes, which were clouded with vexation.

"No. Listen to me...I—!" He broke into a fit of inconvenient coughs. He cursed again as his knees bucked and Tohru had to hold him by his waist.

The strength to assert his independence was gone, thanks to the foolish attempt to stand. All he could do was angrily watch her talk with the stupid, _stupid_ doctor, making a big deal out of this little fever. The only plus side was that he got to lay his head in her lap, which he made sure to take full advantage of.

"You don't understand...you don't...suki desu...suki...desu..." He muttered his eyes glazed over as if he were in a trance. Her head appeared over him, her eyes dripped of compassion that no longer appealed to him. Not if this is all she felt for him...

"I know. I know..." Tohru smiled ruefully, her eyes gleaming in the darkness. Akito stubbornly shook his head when she tried to pet his hair to calm him. Dejectedly, she pulled away with sad eyes and reached for the medicine bag. Mining out a bottle of water, a towel and some mild sedatives, Tohru set the items by her side. She opened the bottle for him and while he grudgingly accepted the drink, she wiped the towel over his face. Shaking out the prescribed number of capsules, she patiently waited for Akito to finish before handing him the medicine.

"I'm not sick." He turned away, grumbling. He felt her eyes stare at the back of his head and he shook that off.

Tohru suppressed a sigh as she stared at the pills in her hand. She wondered how to convince him when he was in a fickle mood like now.

'_What do I do? He won't listen to me if I try to reason with him! But I can see that he's getting weaker each minute..._' Tohru buried her face in her hands. '_I doubt this will work, but it's all I've got..._'

Putting on her best smile, she pleaded with him. "It will make me very happy if you take them, Akito-san."

"Feh. Why should I care?" He grunted.

"Because...tomorrow is my birthday." Tohru smiled.

Akito choked. "What!?"

"Well, technically, it's today since it's past midnight." Tohru said casually. She sheepishly watched Akito's speechless face. "Ano, I neglected to mention this earlier because...I forgot with the excitement and mom's anniversary."

"You're mother passed away the day before..." He gaped as Tohru nodded stoically. An awkward silence settled between them.

Finally, he sighed and shook his head. She was hopeless. He held out his hand.

"Just give me the damn pills so I'll be spared."

While he swallowed the drugs, he watched Tohru out of the corner of his eye. She idly fingered the hem of her long dress, purposely avoiding his eyes. Another uncomfortable interval of silence followed.

"Will you invite your friends over? Have a celebration?" She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to cause a racket. Akito-san needs sleep after such a long, tiring night." Tohru mumbled. Akito raised an eyebrow but he kept silent. As they both waited for the doctor, the cinnamon-haired female leaned against his shoulder from fatigue. Almost too happy to return the favor, he scooped her up and sat her in his lap; her long milky legs dangled over the bench as he held her like one would a lover. The only things that watched them were the weeping willow and the pale moon.

* * *

**A**/**N**: [1] I couldn't think of a proper title so I did a little research on the restaurants in Japan and found some words to slap together.

Kotta = Exquisite/Refined

Ryouri = Cuisine

[2] That means "Welcome".

So, as some might have guessed from the title, that was Akito's confession of his love for Tohru. I hate to burst all your bubbles, but Tohru doesn't feel the same way for him.

Ha-Ha! Gotcha! XD Well, not really...

You see, Tohru mistook Akito's words for a different kind of love instead of the kind he hoped for. In Japanese, "suki desu" (pronounced skee-des) has twin meanings. (lol) It can be interpreted as "I really like you" in strong friendships (bingo), and it can mean the ever famous "I love you".

So even though Akito is evil, let's have a moment of silence for the poor kid who just got his heart half-broken, after how hard it took for him to pluck up the courage to tell her.

Love hurts. :(

~AmEva


End file.
